


Time Child

by Dblukauskis



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Metahumans, Multi, Original Character(s), Sexual Content, Superpowers, Team as Family, Time Skips, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 118
Words: 242,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dblukauskis/pseuds/Dblukauskis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rip allows the team to bring in a young woman to the Waverider, the last thing he expected was for her to have a mission of her own and for her to be from the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Medical Bay

**Author's Note:**

> The new girl makes a visit to the medical bay.

Greta hurried down the corridors of the Waverider, she had waited lying over her bed until she thought it was late enough for everyone to be asleep before she stepped out to head to the medical bay; she had done reckless things all throughout her life, but heading to the medical bay where he now lay unconscious was beyond reckless because it could jeopardize her whole mission.

“You go in and you go out” she whispered as she took a turn to the left “It’s just to check if he’s fine”

This wasn’t the easiest thing she done, she had been on edge ever since the team had brought him back to the Waverider unconscious, she had been unable to concentrate on anything; thank god she was a good liar and had managed to appear focused and interested in what the others were saying.

Feeling as paranoid as never before, Greta looked over her shoulder to check that no one was in the hall with her when she reached the medical bay; the team had started to trust her with each passing day and if anyone saw her doing what she was about to do, they would certainly be demanding answers that she couldn’t give them.

The young woman stopped in front of the doors of the medical bay and swiped her hand over the control panel and the door opened, she stepped inside and felt her heart being clenched by an ice hand before it shattered into a million pieces.

On the bed in the pristine room he lay with his eyes closed and a machine hooked to his arm to give him painkillers if he needed any and to control his vitals, there was a digital chart on the wall behind him showing the rate of his heart and his breath and Greta forced herself to walk towards him.

“How is he doing Gideon?” she asked, she looked at the chart before she looked down at his bruised face and her heart broke again.

“He’s recovering” answered the AI.

“Has he recovered consciousness?”

“No”

“If I talk to him, do you think he could hear me?” asked the young woman, she grabbed the small chair and dragged it towards the bed.

“He might” answered Gideon as Greta sat down and looked at the man in front of her.

“Hi” she whispered “I really hope you can hear me right now, because otherwise I am making a fool out of myself” she chuckled sadly and looked down at his hand that lay next to his body.

Her gentle fingers brushed over his hand and she sighed heavily as she noticed more cuts over his hand; she wondered if his whole body was full of cuts and bruises from the attack they had suffered that morning.

“Gideon says you are recovering” she continued, softly she scooped up his hand with both of hers and gently caressed it as she looked down at it “I really hope you are” she felt a knot in her throat “I’m so sorry,” she whispered “I didn’t know this was going to happen, if I had known I would have warned you”

She knew tampering with the time line was something that should never be done, but for him she would make an exception; she always would for the people she loved.

“I can’t lose you again” she continued, this time she brought his hand up to her lips and pressed his knuckles against her lips “I need you to know that I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise” she closed her eyes and the tears rolled down her face, a few of them crashing over his hand “You’ve always protected me, this time I’ll protect you” she kissed his knuckles once more.

The last thing Martin had ever wished for was to walk into someone having a private moment with a loved one; but when he walked into the medical bay to find Greta holding on to the hand of their injured friend, his mind started to race.

“Is he better?”

Greta dropped his hand and turned around in a flash, her blond hair flying around as she pushed herself up and stared at Martin almost as if she was seeing death itself. Martin looked back at her, she looked petrified, almost as if he had walked in on something he wasn’t supposed to see.

“Dr. Stein” she whispered, her voice raspy.

“Greta” he answered back, because in her vague explanations of who she was her name always came without a last name or even an alter ego to call her by. “Is he better?”

“Yes” she whispered “I mean, Gideon said he’s recovering”

A silence fell between the Doctor and the mystery new girl on the Waverider, Martin looked around her to find their injured friend still unconscious and then turned to look at Greta.

“Do you know him?” he asked “From the future I mean”

“Yes” she answered even if her instinct told her not to give away anything.

“I’m sorry if I walked in on you having a moment” explained Martin, he cleared his throat “I just wanted to make sure he was ok before I went to sleep”

“Oh” she whispered, she cleaned her tears with the back of her hand “It’s fine” but Martin could see it was all but fine.

“I won’t tell anyone you were here”

“Thank you”

Martin nodded and Greta nodded back at him, she forced herself to smile before she stepped forward and walked around Martin; she had almost reached the doors when his smooth and control voice spoke once more.

“He must mean a lot to you”

Greta turned around to look at half of Firestorm, Martin was looking at her with a calm expression that she had grown to trust.

“He does” she answered.

“I understand that you people from the future are a bit mysterious” Greta chuckled gently at his words “And you don’t let a lot slip from you when you talk about yourself or the future, but I did notice the way you tensed when they brought him back in, even the way you pretended to pay attention at the reunion”

“ _Well, fuck”_ thought Greta “ _I need to remember that Stein is a bit more perceptive than he gives on”_ she pushed her blond hair behind her shoulder “Don’t tell anyone, please”

“I won’t” he nodded, he looked at the injured man and then turned to Greta “If you need to talk about anything, I’m always here”

“Thank you” she smiled and before the Doctor could say another word she turned around to the door and stepped out; Martin turning around to his injured friend just as the doors of the medical bay closed behind him.

No one noticed the pair of eyes following Greta as she disappeared and no one noticed the way he clenched his jaw.

“ _Well”_ he thought as he pushed himself away from the wall “ _She clearly is good at lying”_


	2. Babysitting Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Greta came to know the team.

The mission had gone, strangely enough according to plan, and Rip had allowed for the team to have some fun at a club in town; after all he knew they would just sneak out of the Waverider if he said no. And that had been how the team, minus Rip Hunter, had ended up at a nice local bar having a few drinks and celebrating having been able to stop one of Savage’s plans.

Jax was sitting by the bar by himself as Kendra and Ray danced together and Sara forced Grey to have some fun at the dance floor while Mick and Snart were shooting darts and arguing with each other as they usually did. The youngest part of Firestorm was glad to see the two Rogues getting along once more; it had taken time for Mick to forgive Snart for leaving him behind and a bit more time for him to start treating Snart like he had before he had sold them out to the pirates.

The young man asked for a third beer and leaned over the bar, he was having a good time and he thought they all deserved to celebrate the win against Savage since most of the times someone was almost dying after facing him or already dead, like it had happened with Carter. Jax shook his head and pushed the thoughts of Carter out of his mind, he hadn’t know the man for too long but no one deserved what he had gotten.

“Hi there” spoke a smooth voice.

Jax’s head snapped to the left to find a young woman standing next to him and leaning over the bar, her hair was tied back in an intricate braid with a few lose hairs here and there but a warm smile over her face.

“Hi” answered Jax; in this new job of his, he had learned that he had to be cautious when people approached them.

“Here you go” said the bartender as he handed Jax his beer, he turned to the young girl “What are you having?”

“Tequila shot” she answered as she turned to look at the man “Two please”

The bartender nodded and turned around to get her drinks, Jax glanced at her, she was wearing a pair of black ripped jeans and a white lose shirt with combat boots.

“What’s your name?” she asked as she sat over the stool next to Jax.

“Jefferson” he answered “What about you?”

“Greta” she answered, propping her head over her hand.

“Nice to meet you, Greta” he said.

“The pleasure is mine” she whispered.

The bartender returned and placed the two shots in front of the young woman and then walked away, she looked down at her drinks and picked one up, she swallowed it without a second thought and turned to look at Jax.

“So,” she smiled “You’re new in town aren’t you?”

“I’m just passing by” he explained.

“I figured” she shrugged “I’ve never seen you around”

“You from here?” he asked, he took a sip from his beer as he waited.

“Not really” she answered “I’ve been here for a month”

“So, you are the new girl in town” Jax chuckled, it never hurt anyone to have a conversation with a pretty girl, and anyway, they would be leaving in the morning.

“You could say that” she chuckled

“You came here alone?”

“I did” she shrugged “But I’m waiting for someone”

“Boyfriend?”

“Nope”

“Girlfriend?”

“Nope” she laughed “Just this guy, but he’s not my boyfriend”

“Hey, I get it” laughed Jax, he took a long drink from his beer and Greta drank down her second shot just as the door of the club was pushed open and a guy with broad shoulders and long black hair walked into the place. “So, are you up to have a beer, because I’m not sure I’d do well with shots of tequila”

“Beer sounds great” smiled the young woman.

Jax turned his attention to the bartender just as the man with the long hair walked up to the bar and leaned over the wooden surface next to Greta, he glanced at her and Greta turned around to look at him, the young woman smiled at him and turned away as the bartender went to get the beer Jax had ordered.

“ _Right on time”_ smirked Greta as she looked down at her hands.

“So, sweetheart”

Jax frowned and turned to look at the guy standing next to Greta, the young woman was looking down at her hands as the man turned his body to face her.

“ _Here we go”_ she thought as she looked up and turned to look at him.

“What do you say we go sit down” he glanced at Jax “You drop the babysitting act and come with me”

“Huh” smirked Greta, she turned on the stool so her body faced him and cocked her head to the right “I think I’d rather stay here”

“Come on babe” he snorted and glanced at Jax “I think he’s even too young to be in here”

Greta glanced at Jax and then turned to the man “Good thing that isn’t up to you to decide”

“Sweetheart, I’ll make it worth your time” he raised his eyebrow invitingly.

“Is that so?” she whispered, her tone matching his.

“Yeah”

“With that big gun you’ve got there?” she bit her lower lip.

“Wait till you see it”

“Oh, I’m seeing it right now” she chuckled “And I’m pretty sure your compensating for something” his smile dropped “Maybe lack of brains” she lowered her eyes to his pants “Or something else”

Jax pressed his lips into a thin line to avoid chuckling until the man roared.

“You bitch”

The whole club turned to look at them just as the man raised his hand to slap Greta across the face; Jax jumped off his stool but as he did, Greta’s quick hand, that had been holding one of her shot glasses, rose in the air and she slammed the glass against the side of the man’s face before he could strike her.

“Behind you!” she barked as she spin on the stool as Jax turned around, a huge guy was charging at him. Jax jumped out of his way and the man tripped over the stool, and crashed face first into Greta’s lap; the young woman rolled her eyes.

“Didn’t your mother teach you some manners?” hissed Sara from behind the man, she grabbed his jacket and pulled him up and away from Greta before chaos exploded into the club.

Stein rushed towards Jax, avoiding being punched in the face twice, he ducked the third time and punched the guy on the stomach as he reached the bar; he gasped and looked around as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

“We need to leave!” he gasped at Jax.

“You think?” chuckled Greta, she jumped off the stool and grabbed the beer bottle Jax had ordered for her and hit a man charging at her on the face with it; foam and liquid splattering everywhere.

“Come on!” cried Ray, Jax and Stein turned to look at him, he and Kendra were rushing towards the door trying their best not to hit anyone or get hit by anyone; at the back, Jax noticed Mick, Snart and Sara having a ball with the fight.

“Sara!” cried Stein, as Jax turned to Greta.

“I think we should leave”

“Yeah, I think…

“Hey, Haircut hold the door!” cried a hoarse voice.

Greta froze and turned around, the scene around her seemed to slow down as she watched Sara, Mick and Snart rushing towards the door; she hadn’t seen him in years, hadn’t heard his voice if it wasn’t coming from a machine in months and she felt her heart drop.

“Hey sweetheart!” the voice snapped Greta out of her trance, she turned to her right just for a fist to impact the side of her face painfully.

Greta stumbled back, her right hand trying to grab the edge of the bar but instead her body shifted and she hit the bar with her head before she slipped down to the floor; a pair of escaping teens trampled over her hand as Jax threw himself over the guy with the black long hair that had dared hit the young woman.

“Shit!” she screamed as her fingers broke under the feet of the last teenager rushing to the door.

“Come on!” she heard a voice next to her, a pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her up and she stumbled to her feet; her head was beating madly and her hand was hot and broken and hurting like hell. “Jefferson!” cried Stein as he dragged Greta to the door.

Jax scrambled away from the guy after giving him one last punch to the face, Ray was still holding the door for them; the chaos in the club was something they were used to, it was just a new thing to bring with them an injured girl.

Outside a faint rain was falling, Jax was the last one to step out and Ray released the door, the noise and the screams and loud music seemingly vanished as they hurried away from the building; Ray helped Stein with Greta, who was now walking a bit better, now that the buzzing in her head had diminished.

“Are you ok?” asked Ray, he looked at her.

“Not really” she answered.

“Jefferson, what the hell happened?”

“I don’t know” explained Jax “This guy started to flirt with her and next thing I know she’s slamming the glass against his face”

“What?” she gasped, the team turned to her and Greta made an effort not to look at the one person in particular “Is that the thank you I get for saving your ass back there?”

“What are you talking about?” gasped Jax “You started the fight”

“Yeah, to save you” her words were coming out slurred now.

“I think she has a concussion” explained Ray “A sever one”

“Me too” whispered Kendra “We should take her with us”

“Rip is gonna kill us” pointed out Sara.

“Yeah, let’s take her” smirked Snart.

“I’ve been in fights before” growled Jax “You got yourself a concussion and a broken hand”

“Yeah, but your still alive aren’t you?” she said, she pointed at Jax with her injured hand.

“What are you talking about?” asked Kendra, she walked up to the girl, “What’s her name?” she turned to look at Jax.

“Greta” answered Jax “I think we should get her help”

“Yeah, I think so too” whispered Sara “She looks like shit”

Ray grunted but pulled the girl up, his left arm under her knees and the other behind her back, she looked at Ray and smirked before her head dropped back; the team started to hurry down the street, Greta turned her head to the right and stared at him, the way he walked, the way he moved.

“ _It’s so good to see you”_ she thought, her eyes fluttering close. “Hey, Ray” she spoke, the team stopped dead and turned to Ray, he was looking down at Greta with shock over his face “I really think you should hurry, cause I can’t really hear anything”

And her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed out.


	3. Heart Attacks and Futuristic Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip barks at the team and then has a talk with Greta.

“Oh my god!” cried Rip, he passed his hand over his face as he held himself with the other to the panel on the center on the room; rage emanating from his body “One time!” he barked as he uncovered his face and signaled them a number one with his index finger “Just one time!” he glared at everyone “Can’t you people behave for once!?”

“She started the fight” sighed Jax, he had been trying to explain ever since they had gotten out of the club.

“And you had to bring her aboard the Waverider why?” he roared “Have you people learned nothing? You need to stop bringing strays into the ship like this is some kind of shelter!”

“She had a concussion, we couldn’t just leave her on the sidewalk!” barked Kendra, everyone turned to look at her, “You couldn’t expect us to do that” she added, lowering her voice.

“Why didn’t you just take her to the hospital?” he barked “Huh?” he turned to Ray “Not a word? Great, you people are incredible”

“Who’s gonna tell him, then?” asked Snart from his spot on the chair he usually used when they were time jumping; his arms crossed over his chest and a bored expression over his face.

“What the hell are you talking about?” barked Rip as he turned to look at Leonard.

No one answered, Snart looked around his teammates and stopped over Mick, who turned to look at him lazily and shrugged.

“No one?” asked Snart “Sara? Ray?”

“What’s going on?” barked Rip, he turned to Sara and then to Ray “What the hell are you people not telling me?”

“She knew Haircut’s name” Mick finally shrugged.

“What?” hissed Rip, a vein on his neck so pronounced Sara had the impression he might have a heart attack “Was any of you planning on telling me?”

“No” said Sara “Not really”

Rip blinked at her with disbelief “You are telling me this girl knows you and no one thinks it’s important to tell me?”

“Well” sighed Ray “Maybe she knows Palmer Tech, right?”

“That could explain it” shrugged Kendra, she hugged herself and gave Ray a warm smile.

“Oh god” whispered Rip, he covered his face with both hands with anger and then uncovered it to look at Ray. “You think she knows Palmer Tech”

“Gideon” started Stein.

“Yes, Doctor?” Rip turned to Stein with shock, was he just going to ignore what he was saying?

“Have there been any changes in the timeline?” asked Stein, ignoring Rip’s murderous look.

“Or course not” barked Rip.

“Yes, indeed there have”

“What?” gasped Rip. “What has changed?”

Snart frowned, suddenly interested, when they had left the Waverider there had been no significant time changes and now that they were back something had happened.

“Jefferson Jackson’s death date has vanished from the timeline” explained the AI.

Silence fell in the room, Snart pushed himself up and walked towards the control panel everyone was looking at; he turned to look at Jax.

“I died?” he whispered.

“You were shot at a club fight and bleed to death before being able to get to the Waverider” explained Gideon.

“She said it” whispered Stein, everyone turned to look at him “She said she had saved your life”

“He had a gun” whispered Jax “The guy who hit her” he looked up at Rip “He had a gun, and she said she was waiting for someone”

“She was waiting for him” whispered Sara.

“But that means… Kendra allowed her words to die out.

“Shit” whispered Rip, he covered his mouth for a moment as he thought what to do next.

“Captain” Gideon spoke.

“What?” barked Rip.

“She’s awake now”

 

___________//____________

 

Rip marched down the corridor of the Waverider with all his crew members walking behind him, Leonard glanced at Mick and then turned to look at Rip; he had to admit that finding out that the girl flirting with Jax was from the future was something he wanted to hear more about. Mick on the other hand looked as uninterested on the new girl as he had been when she was slurring down words at them back at the club.

“You people stay out here” barked Rip, he turned around and his coat flew around him dramatically.

“But we brought her in” sighed Sara.

“Yes, you all clearly have done enough” he hissed, Sara rolled her eyes and shrugged as Rip turned around and Gideon opened the door of the medical bay to him, just to close it back once he had disappeared behind it.

“Well, he clearly is pissed at us” mumbled Jax.

“He always is” pointed out Leonard.

“Hello” said Rip as he walked towards the bed in the medical bay.

The young woman turned her head, she had a few cuts over her forehead and her left cheek, but other than that she looked perfectly well to walk out of the Waverider, in Rip’s train of thought.

“Hello” she answered and pushed herself to a sitting position.

“I am assuming that since you know who Ray is, you might as well know who I am” explained Rip, anger audible in his voice; he shoved his hands in the pockets of his coat and looked at her.

“I do” she nodded and swung her legs over the edge of the small bed “Rip Hunter”

“What’s your name?”

“Greta”

“Greta, what?” he asked, raising both his eyebrows at her.

“Just Greta” she answered.

Rip looked at her, there was something lingering behind her eyes that seemed odd to him; he narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat.

“Thank you for saving Jefferson”

“My pleasure” she nodded at him, she looked down at her hand that had been bandaged by Gideon “Sort of”

“Well, Greta” said Rip, “Since you are visibly better now and your concussion has been fixed, I will be asking you to leave the Waverider”

“I’m not going anywhere” she answered, her voice steady “You know how long I waited for you and your team to land here?” she pushed herself up and when her feet touched the cold floor, she wondered where her boots where “You think we just stumbled across each other in time, Rip Hunter?”

He looked at her “Of course I don’t” he answered “That doesn’t mean I want you in my ship, I don’t know who you are and for all of it, you could be working with Vandal Savage”

“Right” she sighed and rolled her eyes “That’s why I saved Jax back there, because I’m clearly working for Savage and keeping Jax alive is great for his plan of world domination”

“Look” he barked, pointing at her with anger “I will give you an hour to get your stuff and leave my ship and the premises before I drag you out of here myself”

“Wow” she raised her left eyebrow “You looked really confident that you can drag me out of the Waverider”

“You look really confident that I can’t”

Greta walked towards Rip and scanned him closely “I think we should all have a chat”

“Gather your things and leave” he hissed, he was half a head taller than she.

“If I leave this ship, I die” she explained, she looked up at Rip and he noticed how close she was to him; but he wasn’t going to back down.

“Whatever quarrels you have with the people out there, I suggest you resolve them as soon as you step foot out of my ship”

“The thing is, Captain” she hissed “I have a quarrel with you and your people here”

“You are really getting on to my last nerve and I…

“You tampered with the timeline” she cut into his sentence “And now I have lost a year of my life because my parents didn’t meet when they had too” Rip frowned.

“You are here because your parents didn’t meet when they had to?” he forced himself not to chuckle bitterly. “Be grateful you are still alive”

“Do you have any idea what my inexistence will do to the timeline?” she asked, she frowned.

“Clearly not much since Gideon hasn’t detected any more chances to the timeline that didn’t involve Jax’s death”

“Well” she sighed “Gideon wouldn’t really know much, seeing she’s outdated” she made a pause “And you and I don’t come from the same place, the moment you left to gather your group, that was already my past Rip Hunter”

“You’re from further down the timeline” he whispered.

“That’s why Gideon can’t see me” she explained “She isn’t updated on the things beyond Vandal Savage’s uprising and the death of your family, so she doesn’t know what my vanishing will do to the timeline, but I do”

Silence fell between the two Time agents, Rip swallowed hard and took a step back away from the young woman “Very well then” he spoke “Tell me what you want”

“I’ll stay here until I can assure to myself that my parents will meet” she smiled at him “You don’t have to tell your friends that I am more futuristic than you are if you don’t want to”

“As soon as your parents meet” started Rip “You leave”

“I leave”

“Do you give me your word?” he asked, narrowing his eyes.

“I give you my word, Rip Hunter”


	4. First Rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some members of the Waverider go on a small mission and other have babysitting duties.

“So, she’s staying?” asked Kendra as she walked down the corridor with Sara, they had been practicing some fighting techniques and now Rip had called them for a time jump.

“That’s what Stein told me” sighed Sara “Don’t know what she told Rip to convince him to let her stay with us”

“Do you think we can trust her?”

Sara glanced at Kendra, she had her arms crossed over her chest and her engagement ring was shining over her finger like a small victory for all the team; they went through bad stuff on a daily basis and to see that a spark of happiness had come from that was always something to smile for.

“I don’t know” sighed Sara “But I’m keeping an eye on her in case she can’t be trusted”

The pair walked into the room to find Jax and Stein sitting together and Greta sitting next to Ray and the two Rogues sitting next to each other, with Rip sitting where he usually did. Kendra smiled shyly at Ray and walked towards an empty seat with Sara next to her.

“Thank you for joining us” said Rip, his tone had been an annoyed one ever since Greta and come aboard and now that she wasn’t leaving Sara wondered if his tone would keep on like that until she left.

“Your welcome” smiled Sara, she sat down and pulled the safety down.

“Where are we going?” asked Ray.

Rip glanced at him and then turned his seat around “We are going to pick up a few things that might be necessary for a future trip” he explained.

“And that would be where?” asked Ray once more; Leonard rolled his eyes and Mick raised an eyebrow as he looked at Ray.

“2014” answered Rip. “It will be a simple task that I really hope you people don’t ruin”

“How nice” whispered Greta.

“Now buckle up” barked Rip “Gideon, set the date for October, 22 2014”

“Yes, Captain”

And the ship launched forward into the cloud of colors and Greta closed her eyes and held tight as they time jumped; next to her Ray had closed his eyes as well and if she had known she would have felt less ashamed of hating time travel.

The Waverider came to a sudden stop and Greta heard a few people grunting as she opened her eyes, she pushed the safety up and turned to look at Ray; he was a bit pale and was sweating. The newcomer pushed his safety up and leaned towards him.

“Are you ok?” she asked.

“I can’t feel my hands” he explained, he turned to look at her.

“Oh” she nodded “Ok”

“What exactly are we doing here?” asked Sara, she stood up, seemingly unaffected by the time jump like the rest of the members of the Waverider.

Rip stood up and stumbled a bit to his left, he rubbed his head and turned to look at Sara, he was still angry that they had brought Greta to the ship, but he knew he couldn’t bark at them forever before one of them decided to hit him again.

“You and Kendra will be going to the museum” explained Rip “An expert on ancient Egypt gets murdered today and I believe he might know where we could get another object to kill Savage with” he tuned to Ray “Mr. Palmer and Dr. Stein will be going to find pieces that I need to fix a control panel in the Waverider and since I am sure you can find them at Palmer Tech it won’t be hard to get them”

“What about Greta?” asked Stein.

Rip and the rest of the crew turned to look at her, the young woman glanced at Stein and then turned to look at Rip; he had allowed her to stay but she had promised to go by his rules and just by the look on his face and the fire burning in his eyes, she was sure there was no way in hell he would let her set foot outside the Waverider until she left.

“She stays here” answered Rip. “Mr. Jackson will be coming with me to get an item from a friend of yours” he turned to the team “Try not to make contact with your past selves while we are here, you wouldn’t want time to collapse on us”  he turned to Mick and Snart “And you two…

“You are leaving her unsupervised on the ship?” asked Snart with a mocking smirk over his lips “We barely get the honor”

“You are right Mr. Snart” smiled Rip “You and Mr. Rory get to stay with her”

“What?” whispered Greta, she took a step forward as Snart’s smirk vanished and Mick shot him a murderous glare.

“Have fun” smiled Rip at Mick and Snart “I hope you enjoy your stay, Greta”

“Fuck” whispered Greta as the group started to walk around the room to get what they needed.

“Good job, pretty boy” whispered Mick before he turned on his heels and marched down the corridor to get back to his room.

 

___________//____________

 

Greta lay over her bed looking down at a book she had found in her nightstand, she sighed and dropped it next to her; she had been almost certain that Rip wouldn’t allow her to leave the ship but she wasn’t sure how staying here with Mick and Leonard was a better idea than being outside.

“Shit” she whispered and covered her face with both hands, she had come all the way from a distant future to ensure that her parents meet and so far all she had done was piss of the Captain of the Waverider and to be honest she wasn’t really sure how she was going to gain the trust from the rest of the members of the ship. “This is bullshit”

“Well, you got that right”

Greta jumped to a sitting position and turned to the door, Leonard was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and Mick was standing a few steps behind him with a bored expression over his face.

“Are you spying on me?” she whispered, she glanced at Leonard and then glanced at Mick; her eyes lingering over him a bit longer than they had over Captain Cold; she turned to Leonard and raised both of her eyebrows as she waited for him to answer.

“We were left to look after you, remember?” said Snart “In case you decided to steal the ship”

“I’m not going to steal anything” she said back, trying to sound casual.

Leonard remained silent but examined her, he was good at reading people and this girl reeked of secrets; she stared back at him and there was something in her that seemed odd, he just couldn’t put his finger on it.

Greta looked at Leonard, his icy cold eyes staring back at her with intensity “What do you want?” she asked.

“Rip mentioned you were from the future” he shrugged “Is it true?”

“Yes” she answered, her eyes darting to Mick when he took a step towards Leonard; she tore her eyes away from the bulkier Rogue and focused on Leonard’s eyes.

“Would you like to go out for a small trip?” he asked.

“Where are you guys going?” she asked; part of her mind screaming at her that if she disobeyed Rip’s orders she would be thrown out of the ship without a second thought.

“On a trip” answered Mick.

“And you are inviting me, why?”

“Because we can’t leave you alone on the Waverider” pointed out Leonard “We don’t trust you like that”

Greta had made more bad decisions in her life than she had done right, but maybe if she went along with the two Rogues she would be able to try and get someone on the Waverider on her side; she knew she needed as much help as possible.

“Ok” she finally answered “I’ll come with”

“Good” smiled Leonard “You didn’t have much choice”

He pushed himself away from the wall and looked at her, Greta jumped off the bed and turned to grab her boots; Gideon had made her new cloths but her shoes had remained the same. She sat on the floor and rapidly shoved her feet into her shoes when Mick spoke.

“Where’s your ship?”

Greta looked up to him and Leonard glanced at his friend.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“You say you came from the future, where’s your ship?” he asked “Even I had one”

Leonard gave one nod to Mick and turned to Greta with questioning eyes.

“I don’t have one” she answered.

“Then how did you get here?” asked Leonard.

“There are other ways of time travel, Mr. Snart” she explained, she pushed herself up and turned to Mick “I’m sure you know a few”

“Vacuum jump?” asked Mick.

“Yes” she answered “A new version of it, at least”

Leonard narrowed his eyes and glanced at Mick and then at Greta, for once he had no idea what Mick was talking about.

“Ready to go?” she asked, she turned to Leonard.

“First rule” said Leonard “Don’t call me Mr. Snart”

“Fine” she shrugged “Just Snart and Mick”

“Good” said Leonard, “Let’s go”

Greta started down the corridor with Mick and Leonard behind her, the young woman could feel her heart beating madly in her chest; she wasn’t a Time Master, she didn’t know how to compartmentalize her emotions, but now here she was aboard the Waverider and if she was going to get her mission accomplished, she would have to make herself a better liar at least.

“Are you sure bringing her is a good idea?” asked Mick as they reached the door.

“No” answered Leonard.


	5. Grown Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snart, Mick and Greta run into trouble.

In what had appeared seconds Greta had gone from just walking with the Rogues to walking into a building to watching how Mick knocked unconscious a few guards to now standing behind Leonard as he worked on a safe box of considerable size.

Mick glanced at Greta from his place by the door, the safe belonged to a rich man who owned the building and a man that had crossed paths with Mick and Leonard in the past; so Leonard was calling the heist as getting even with him. Mick held his heat gun in one hand and shoved the other in the pocket of his coat, there was something odd about the new girl, and to be honest he didn’t trust her a bit; but there was something about her that rang his bells.

“Do I know you?”

Mick’s voice echoed in the room loud and clear, Leonard looked over his shoulder, preparing himself to have to face a group of guards as Greta looked up at Mick; she was leaning against a wall behind Snart with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Who are you talking to?” barked Leonard.

“Her” answered Mick, he pointed at Greta with his chin and the young woman slowly uncrossed her arms and looked at him “Do I know you?”

“No” she answered and frowned.

“Not even when I was Chronos?”

“No” she answered again, Leonard glanced at Greta and then turned to his partner; Mick rarely acknowledge the existence of people he didn’t know and for him to be asking Greta questions was something that set alarms in Leonard.

“You look familiar” he said, squinting his eyes as he looked at her “Odd, but familiar”

“Yeah well, no” said Greta she turned her attention back to Leonard and crossed her arms once more over her chest “I don’t even know Rip from the place I come from”

“Well, that sounds like a lie” pointed out Leonard, he had gotten the last number as he listened to their conversation.

“You would know a lot about that, wouldn’t you?”

Mick growled but Greta barely turned to look at him, it didn’t matter from where she came from, she clearly had experience dealing with tough people; maybe not as much as Sara had, but Leonard was sure there was more to Greta’s story than Rip had told them.

“I should have known, shouldn’t I?” she asked as she watched in admiration as Leonard pulled the door of the safe open.

“What?” barked Mick, he had decided he didn’t like the new girl.

“That you guys were coming to steal something” she said in an obvious tone as she turned to look at Mick; he was huge and Greta was almost sure he could knock someone out to next week with just one punch to the face.

“You should have” answered Leonard, he leaned into the box and snorted with delight before he pulled out a huge sapphire from the inside of the safe box.

“Holy fuck” whispered Greta, Mick glanced over his shoulder at Leonard and then turned his attention back to the door; he had changed after he had been turned into Chronos, his love to fire was still inside him, but his mind had been settled a bit more. “How do you get to owe something like that?”

“You steal it from it’s owner” explained Leonard, he shoved the sapphire into his coat and slammed the door of the safe and stood up “Jackpot”

“What are you going to do with that?” she asked.

“Keep it” answered Leonard in the most obvious tone he had to give and Mick smirked as he glanced at Greta and saw her annoyed expression; people had trouble with Leonard because of his mouth most of the times.

“We should go” said Mick “I hear people coming”

“Let’s go” said Leonard, he pulled down his googles and pulled out his gun and turned to Greta “Ladies first” for a second she wondered if he wasn’t melting under the coat and the hood her had just pulled over his head.

Greta didn’t have to be forced out the door, she rushed past Mick and headed towards the stairs, even if she knew someone was coming that was the only escape route they had. She threw the door open and prepared herself for the fight, adrenaline rushing through her body as she started to run down the stairs with Mick and Leonard following her.

The first guard appeared rushing up the stairs with his gun up and ready to shoot, Mick raised his gun behind Greta but the young woman, who had the upper level on the guard, raised her leg and threw a kick as hard as she could; her left hand holding the handrail.

Her kick hit the guard just below the neck and he stumbled back, releasing his grip on the gun and then tumbling down a few steps as he panted for air; the young woman looked over the handrail to the stairs diagonally below her, she could feel her heart beating madly, and with one last breath she jumped and swung herself over the handrail.

If she had calculated correctly, and she begged to the universe that she had, she would be able to land on the stairs without harm done.

“Ufff” she growled as she landed on a crouch over the stairs.

Mick turned to look at Leonard, who raised both eyebrows at his partner; clearly not expecting her to jump like that.

“Hurry up!” cried Greta’s voice.

Mick hurried down the stairs with Leonard following behind him closely, the young woman pressed herself against the wall just as a second guard came rushing in and Mick’s gun roared to life and dancing flames rushed past her and hit the guard.

Greta gasped as she watched the flames and then turned to look at Leonard, he was watching her with amusement and she wasn’t sure if that was good or bad.

Greta continued down the stairs with Mick and Leonard behind her, she felt her body rushing with adrenaline and as she reached the last flight of stairs and rushed towards the door to their exit she understood why some people found it so thrilling to steal; the rush gave you a high that she had never experienced before.

Greta jumped towards the door and threw it open just to be hit with the tail of a shotgun on the stomach; the young woman gasped and stumbled back as six heavily armed guards rushed into the building. Mick roared and threw himself against the guard who had attacked Greta, the young woman crashed against the wall as she got her breath back but a second guard grabbed her shoulder and pulled her towards him.

The time traveler raised her fist and hit the man on the face, the individual rings she wore on each finger, that happened to be fashionable but meant for fights, cut his skin and the man barked out something she couldn’t hear and released her shoulder to hold his face.

The mesmerizing light that emanated from Leonard’s gun made Greta squint and the guard slammed his fist back to her face and blood exploded out of her nostrils as soon as his fist impacted against her. Unwillingly, Greta tried to inhale and the blood rushed back choking her, she closed her eyes as they watered and received another punch to the face.

“ _FUCK!”_ she could hear herself scream in her mind and she threw an aimless kick that hit something.

Mick stood by the door and aiming out the building, his gun out and flaring at anyone who tried to get close to them, he was sure he had gotten all the guards until he heard the noise of a few footfalls coming from the stairs; he grunted and turned around to find Leonard pulling away a guard who had been beating on Greta and slammed his face with the back of his gun.

Mick glared at the young woman, if he had known she needed help he would have helped her, he didn’t like her but being aboard the Waverider had made him soft when it came to people that traveled with him on it.

Leonard turned to Mick, his friend had backed up towards them as he raised his gun but kept his eyes over the stairs; Leonard turned his attention to the stairs and heard the footfalls coming faster.

“We need to leave” said Mick. “Get her out first”

“Aw Mick, you’ve grown soft”

“Shut up” barked Mick even if he knew Leonard was probably smirking.

Leonard grabbed Greta’s wrist, the young woman opened her watery eyes and looked at him, he towered over her a bit more than Rip Hunter did; he tugged at her and as they rushed past Mick, the war cry of a few guards erupted into the small confined space of the stairs and Mick opened fire. A man about the size of Mick, jumped away from the flames and threw himself towards Greta and Leonard.

Snart threw Greta against the wall, she slammed her back against it painfully as Leonard hit the man with the back of his gun and Mick turned his attention to his partner and three more guards came rushing down; Snart hit the guard once more and knocked him out just as the other guards reached them.

“Stairs Mick!” cried Leonard and he jumped forward, covering Greta with his body as the guards opened fire and the flames from Mick’s gun rushed past them; almost licking the back of Leonard’s coat as they reached the guards.

Greta closed her eyes at the bright and blinding lights coming from both guns and pressed her face against Leonard’s chest as they got rid of the last guards; and then the silence came and the bright lights were gone.

Mick pushed his googles up and turned to Leonard, his friend pushed down the hood of his coat and pulled his googles off his head before he turned his attention to the girl he had practically pinned against the wall.

“Are you ok?” he asked, Greta pulled her head away from his chest and looked at him.

“Yes, thank you” she answered, but her breathing was still coming in gasps since she wasn’t able to breath through her nose. For a moment she looked up at Leonard and noticed how ice blue his eyes were, he looked down at her and raised his left eyebrow as he examined the damaged done to her face; his body still pressed against hers.

“She looks like shit” pointed out Mick, Leonard stepped back.

“Since we met her” pointed out Leonard, since the first time they had seen her, she had been bleeding, had a broken hand and a concussion.

“Fuck off” she hissed, with the back of her hand she cleaned her nose. “Let’s get out of here”

“I agree” smirked Leonard, Greta grunted and stepped towards the door, this was her second day with the Waverider crew and she had gotten more beatings with them than she had in the last year or so.


	6. Told You So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip talks to the Rogues and Snart sees Greta making her only friend.

Rip marched down the corridor of the Waverider looking for Mick and Snart, the team had returned from their mission without much chaos created; the Ancient Egypt expert had been saved and the group had managed to get the things Rip needed for the Waverider.

Now all he needed to know was how much damage the Rogues had caused when they had been out of the ship.

He found the two partners in the weapons room, Snart with his back against the wall and sitting on the floor with his legs extended and crossed at the ankles and a book opened in his hands and Mick sitting next to him with a screwdriver and fixing his heat gun.

“You came back earlier than I thought you would” said Snart without looking up from his book.

“Things worked out well enough” explained Rip, he looked at the Rogues and squinted “Where’s the new girl?”

“Around” answered Snart, waving his hand around but his eyes still over his book “Last we saw her was about two hours ago”

“Three” corrected Mick.

“There you go”

“What happened to your gun, Mr. Rory?” asked Rip.

“Nothing” answered Mick “Just upgrading it”

“Am I supposed to believe you two actually listened and stayed on the Waverider?” Rip crossed his arms over his chest.

“You can believe whatever you want” sighed Snart, he glanced up from his book to Rip “Besides, we did have to keep an eye on the new one, in case she decided to steal the ship”

“Gideon” called Rip, his eyes still over Snart “Did Mr. Rory or Mr. Snart leave the ship?”

Mick looked up from his gun and glanced at Rip and then at Snart, his friend still had his eyes glued over Rip with an unamused expression over his face.

“No Captain” she answered finally.

“What about the new girl?” Rip just needed an excuse to toss her out of the Waverider.

“She has been onboard ever since you left, Sir”

Len smirked and raised his left eyebrow at Rip before he looked down at his book “I hate to say it, Rip” Rip noticed the tone of mockery in Snart’s voice “But I told you so”

But even with Gideon’s confirmation, he found it hard to believe that the Rogues had stayed on the ship when he had asked them too; they always found something else to do but above all they always found something to steal.

Without a word Rip narrowed his eyes but turned on his heels, his coat flying around him dramatically before he walked out of the room and down the corridor back to his office; he had to do a few things before they time jumped again and he made a mental note to investigate further about the Rogues situation.

 

___________//____________

 

Snart watched as Jax showed Greta something they had brought in, it seemed that the only person she was taking along with was the youngest member of the team; maybe it had something to do with her being around his age or the fact that she had saved his life back at the club.

He narrowed his eyes as he watched her chuckle and nodd and then pick up a book that Jax had handed to her, since Rip had been unable to determine if the Rouges had actually left the ship, Snart had decided to have a word with the new time traveler to check how it had been that Gideon had no footage of them walking out of the Waverider.

“Thank you” smiled Greta, “I’ll read it and let you know”

“You do that” smiled Jax “I think you might like it”

Greta nodded and pressed the book against her chest, Jax nodded at her and smiled, she was nice to talk to and he had to admit it was a relief to know that she was just a couple of years older than him; but above all, she had saved his life and Jax was grateful.

The young woman walked away from Jax and towards the corridor that would lead her to her room, it was nice to have at least someone on the Waverider to talk to; her hand was aching and although Gideon had fixed her nose as soon as the Rogues and she returned to the ship, it was still aching.

She took a turn and found the room Rip had given her at the far end of the corridor, it didn’t have a name plate like the others but it didn’t matter, she wasn’t part of the team, she wasn’t a friend to them; so she would take the room until she had completed her mission and then she would go back home.

“Found a friend, I see”

The voice slithered into the room smooth and steady making Greta jump softly before she turned around to find Snart leaning against the opened door with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyebrow up.

“Can I help you?” she asked, the book still pressed against her chest.

“So,” he started as he pushed himself away from the door and walked into the room “Gideon told Rip we stayed in the ship all day”

“Because we did” she said, following every move of the Rogue.

He walked towards the desk in her room and traced a finger over it, since she was the only one who had arrived without any personal objects except the combat boots, her room looked naked and impersonal; there wasn’t much Leonard could get from it.

He looked up at her, his eyes as intense and piercing as their color but Greta held his gaze and slowly raised an eyebrow as she softened her grip around the book.

“Yes we did” he whispered.

Greta shrugged “See, no harm done” she turned to the bed and placed the book over it, when she turned back to Snart, he was a bit closer than before “All is well”

The pair stood looking at each other for a few seconds, the bruises that had formed over her face when they had been making their way back to the Waverider were gone and so was her broken nose; Snart glanced at the hand she had broken the day they had met and then looked up at her.

“Is there anything else you want to talk about?” asked Greta, she examined his face.

“No” he answered.

“Good”

Leonard turned on his heels and walked towards the door, he could feel her eyes over him as he made his way out and then disappeared into the corridor to head to his room; she had done something to Gideon to prevent the AI from telling Rip that they had left, but that didn’t mean Snart trusted her.

Not at all.


	7. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick and Leonard talk and Snart asks Sara for a favour.

Leonard lay over Mick’s bed, he was playing with a rubber ball he had found around the Waverider a few months ago as Mick sat over the floor with one of his smaller guns and trying to upgrade it like he had done during the day with the gun he usually used.

“I don’t trust her” Leonard finally spoke, Mick had been wondering when Snart would open his mouth; his friend had just walked into his room and made himself comfortable over his bed as Mick tried to fix the gun, it didn’t bother him, but he knew something was bothering Leonard.

“I don’t think anyone does” Mick grumbled as he set down his screwdriver.

“Jackson is friends with her now”

“Doesn’t mean he trusts her”

“There’s something about her” continued Leonard, he threw the ball up in the air and caught it effortlessly once more.

“I told you there was” Mick stopped what he was doing “There’s something familiar about her”

“You think you’ve met her before?” asked Snart.

“Maybe as Chronos” explained Mick “Or she could just have one of those regular faces”

“She doesn’t” whispered Leonard, Mick made a sound between a chuckle and a snort “She’s not like Sara, but she knows how to fight”

“Know is like Sara and she doesn’t really fight” Mick picked up his tools and continued to pull apart his gun “She just threw herself out there”

“I don’t trust her”

“Neither do I”

“There’s something about her story that doesn’t seem right” Leonard continued, the ball went up in the air once more.

“Hadn’t noticed” Mick said sarcastically.

Leonard turned his head to look at Mick, but Heat Wave was looking down at his gun; he knew his friend didn’t like the new girl, there was something not right and he knew who could find out.

 

___________//____________

 

“So you want me to what?” asked Sara as she polished one of her knives “To punch the truth out of her?”

“Of course not” sighed Leonard and Sara could almost hear him roll his eyes “But I figured she’d open up to you”

“Why?” she looked up at him.

“You are a girl” he explained “I assume that would be a plus”

“Is Leonard Snart feeling threatened by the new girl?” Sara mocked, she put down her knife and smiled at Captain Cold.

Leonard rolled his eyes this time “I don’t trust her and neither does Mick”

“You think she lied to Rip?”

“Or he lied to us” he cocked his head to the left “He’s done it before”

“Yes, but why would he lie for a girl he doesn’t know” she pointed out.

“What if he does know her?” asked Snart “We don’t know anything about her and Rip is letting her walk around the Waverider freely, I think it’s worth the try”

“You’re right” shrugged Sara, she picked another knife “I’ll invite her to my next sparring session with Kendra”

“Good” smiled Leonard, he turned to the door but spoke before he started to walk towards it “Let me know if you find out something”

“What if I don’t find anything?” asked Sara, she turned to look at Leonard who had stopped at the door, he looked at her over his shoulder.

He smirked and answered before he disappeared “There’s always something to find out”

And he was right.


	8. Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara invites Greta to a sparring session, Ray talks to Greta while Snart talks to Sara.

Greta stood with her back to the door of her room, they were currently stationed in the middle of nowhere but the crew didn’t seem bothered; the young woman looked down at the photos she had in her hands, her golden hair falling around her like a curtain.

She caressed the photo with her thumb, her lips partially parted as she looked down at the people looking at the camera; it had been specially hard to get up from bed that day and she thought that by looking at the pictures she had stashed in her jeans before going to the club to save Jax would be a good idea.

“I guess I was wrong” she whispered, she bit her lower lip and turned to the desk, she walked rapidly towards it and grabbed the book she had been given by Jax and placed the pictures inside.

“Hey” spoke a voice from the door, Greta turned around and found Sara leaning against the wall with her arms over her chest.

“Hi” said Greta.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing” she answered quickly.

“Ok” she nodded and looked around the room as she pushed herself away from the door, “Kendra and I are going to train a little bit, would you like to join us?”

Greta looked at her for a few seconds and then nodded “Sure, sounds fun”

“Great” smiled Sara “We’ll be waiting for you at the gym, ok?”

“Sure, I’ll get something to wear from Gideon”

Sara nodded and turned on her heels and walked away from the room, she couldn’t say she disliked Greta completely, but she doubted about her story and maybe Leonard had been on to something when he had asked her to try and get information out of her.

Greta walked out of her room and towards one of the rooms she had been showed by Kendra, she didn’t know how to call it but it was the room where Gideon made the clothes and props they used when they went out on different time eras.

The blond pushed her hair back and pulled it into a high ponytail before she walked towards a drawer and pulled out a pair of sweats and a shirt to change into; she was used to sparring barefoot so she could manage without a pair of shoes.

It took Greta a few minutes to change into her new found clothes, but it took her a bit longer as she walked down the corridor to meet Kendra and Sara; it wasn’t that she didn’t know where the gym was, it was that she didn’t know how she felt about all of this; today but years into the future, was the day they told her what had happened.

That he wouldn’t be coming back.

“ _Breath”_ she ordered herself, she took a deep breath and walked towards the gym, she could hear Kendra and Sara talking “ _You can do this”_

She walked into the gym and both women turned around to look at her, Kendra smiled kindly and signaled Greta with a soft movement of her head to come closer to them.

“I thought you were going to bail on us” smiled Sara.

“No” smiled Greta “I think I should train a bit, after I got a concussion and a broken hand” Sara chuckled “ _Not to mention that broken nose and almost broken ribs I got with Snart and Mick a few days ago”_

“Let’s do this” smiled Kendra, she turned to a small table behind her and picked up a wooden stick that looked like a dagger and threw it to Greta.  

“Knives are easier to hide” explained Sara as Kendra threw another at her “So let’s start there and then we can go for something bigger”

“Perfect” smiled Greta, she held the fake knife hard and Kendra threw herself towards the new member of the team.

 

___________//____________

 

Greta pulled her sweatshirt over her head and tossed it away, she turned to look at herself in the mirror of the medical bay and sighed heavily; a bruise was starting to form over her midsection and she couldn’t help but think how out of shape she was.

“That looks bad”

Greta looked over the shoulder of her reflection and through the mirror she saw Ray standing at the entrance of the medical bay with a tablet in his hands.

“It feels just like it looks” she sighed, she turned to look at him and shrugged, at least the purple bruise matched her sports bra.

“Kendra mentioned you guys would be training with Sara”

“They are really good at that” Greta smiled “I took quite the beating”

“You’ll get better” smiled Ray “Besides everyone gets a beating from Sara”

“I don’t doubt that” Ray smiled and nodded and Greta noticed the ring in his finger “So, Jax told me you are engaged”

“He did?” Ray asked, not accusingly, but surprised.

“Yeah” smiled Greta, she crossed her arms over her chest “Congratulations”

“Thank you” Ray’s smiled grew, Greta had to admit that he seemed as sweet as sugar “We don’t have a date for the wedding yet but” he didn’t finish but he shrugged happily.

Greta smiled and nodded “Well, I wish you the best”

“Well, maybe you’ll be there” he looked down at the tablet and then up at her “For the wedding, I mean”

“Yeah, I know” she chuckled and dropped her arms to her sides “Maybe, I’d like that”

“Great” smiled Ray “I’ll let you fix that, I came over because I thought it was Kendra”

“Don’t worry” smiled Greta.

“See you around”

“Bye Dr. Palmer”

“Oh no” he smiled but shook his head “Just Ray, no formalities please” and with that he walked out of the medical bay, leaving behind a smiling Greta.

The young woman scooped up her shirt and walked out of the medical bay after picking up a few pain killers, bandages and alcohol; she swung the shirt over her shoulder and walked down the corridor and to her room.

 

___________//____________

 

“So” Snart’s voice slithered into the room as stealthy as he moved, Sara rolled her eyes and turned to look at the Rogue as he strolled into the room “How did it go?”

“She took quite a beating” explained Sara “She took it like a pro, but she’ll have bruises all over for a few weeks”

“I don’t think that bothers her that much” explained Snart “Considering she started a bar fight the day we met her”

Sara shook her head and walked towards the desk in her room, she picked up a pair of rings that Kendra had given her and slipped them into her fingers before she turned to Snart; she had showered just a few minutes ago and was feeling incredibly relaxed to be honest.

“She’s more of a punch kind of girl” Sara continued “Not bad with the knife, just needs a little bit more practice”

“Did you talk to her?”

“In the short breaks, yes we did” Sara looked down at her hands “But she isn’t letting on much”

“What a shock” whispered Leonard, Sara rolled her eyes.

“She needs to let her guard down so we can find out what she really wants” Sara continued “You’ve obviously talked to her, wouldn’t hurt if you tried to befriend her”

“I don’t have friends”

“Right” said Sara annoyed “Of course you don’t” the sarcasm dripping out of her “But you could at least make her think you are”

Leonard narrowed his eyes “I’ll think about it”

“Good, because we are just right were we started”


	9. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greta talks to Rip.

Greta knocked on the frame of the door of Rip’s studio, she had waited until everyone had left to their rooms before she went looking for the leader of the Waverider; he had barely acknowledged her existence since she had arrived and she knew it was her fault.

Rip looked up from the notebook he had in his hands and turned to the door, the young woman stood there with her hair lose over her shoulders and wearing a pair of sweatpants and a loose pink blouse; her feet in a pair of fluffy looking socks.

“Greta” he said, his voice harsh.

“Rip Hunter” she said “May I come in?”

Rip tightened his jaw but ended up nodding at her, the young woman walked in and headed directly towards one of the chairs across from Rip and sat down.

“What can I do for you?” he asked and leaned over the table.

“I came to apologize” she explained “I know it’s been two weeks since you gave me permission to travel with you, but I hadn’t gathered the courage to come before”

Rip looked surprised, he leaned back on his chair “Go on” he whispered, the words echoing loud in the silent ship.

 

“I apologize for the way I spoke to you on our first meeting” she continued and leaned over her knees “But I was desperate and I needed and still need, your help” she looked down at her hands “I know you lost someone who was dear to you”

Rip’s body tightened completely but relaxed before she looked up at him once more.

“I know you are trying to save them, and I am not here to stop you from doing that” she added “Today May 27 in the future I lost someone too,”

“Is that another reason why you are here?” asked Rip “To stop this person from dying?”

“No” she smiled bitterly “I’m here because you have altered time and my parents met a year after they were supposed to meet” she sighed “I just need to assure myself that they will meet and that I won’t lose any more time of my life”

“I understand” he whispered, the anger he had been holding towards Greta slowly vanishing.

“But I still believe that I owe you an apology” she pushed herself up and Rip did the same thing, he looked at her and noticed a light bruise on the left side of her face.

“What happened?” he asked, he signaled the bruise with his hand as he walked around the desk.

“Sparring session with Kendra and Sara” explained Greta “It’ll heal”

Rip shoved his hands into his coat and walked side by side with the young woman out of the studio and towards a corridor.

“Anyway” she continued “I apologize for the way I demanded on staying on your ship, and I do appreciate that you kept my secret from the rest of the crew”

Rip said nothing but nodded as they kept walking down the corridor, he had been planning on staying at the studio for a while longer but now that he was walking Greta back to his room he thought it would be a good idea if he got some rest.

“I’m sorry” she finally spoke.

“Apology accepted” nodded Rip, he looked down at his shoes, they took a curve and walked into a lonely corridor and towards the end of it; he had deliberately given her the room he had found further away from the rest of the team and now he wondered if it had been a childish act of his.

With time he would find it more of a blessing.

Greta stopped in front of her closed doors and turned to look at Rip, he stopped and looked at her as she shrugged “And if you need any kind of help, I give you my word Rip, that I will do my best to help in anything”

“Are you trying to talk me into letting you off the Waverider?”

Greta chuckled softly “Well, it would a good way to get me off and leaving without me”

“I gave you my word” pointed out Rip “Until you can assure yourself that your parents meet, you will be allowed to travel with us”

“Then trust when I give you my word that I will help in all I can” she smiled “The last thing I want is to be a burden when you have allowed me to stay”

“I still don’t trust you enough to take your word” pointed out Rip.

“I know” she sighed and shrugged “But that’s all I have to give”

“I’ll think about it” sighed Rip “Good night”

“Good night” and with that Rip nodded at Greta and walked away down the long corridor as the young woman watched him go.


	10. The Prohibition era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets a new mission.

This was not how the mission was supposed to go at all, it had never been part of the plan to have a man she barely knew tracing kisses down her jaw and her neck while his hands pushed her coat of her shoulders and pressed her hard against him as he stumbled towards the bed with Greta tight against his arms.

But then again there was certain tendency for the missions to never go according to plan.

The back of her knees hit the edge of the bed and she fell back, her eyes wide and her lipstick almost completely gone as he pushed off his coat and crawled over her; his hands traveling her body hungrily as his lips kissed her exposed neck.

“ _How the hell did this happen?”_ she barked in her mind as his hand tugged at the strap of her dress, snapping it without effort as he tried to get the dress of her.

His hands traveled down her body and grabbed the hem of the dress, he tugged it to her waist and looked at her, Greta had no idea how to stop this without ruining everything.

“I love this dress on you, but I’d rather see you without it”

 

___________//____________

 

“The Prohibition era” smirked Rip as he turned his chair to face his crew that was recovering from the time jump; most of them still sitting down and just Mick already walking towards the panel in the middle of the room to look at the plan Rip had hatched for them.

“Why are we here?” asked Kendra, she pushed herself up and rubbed her head as Greta watched her from her seat next to Martin.

“Vandal Savage makes an appearance five days from today in this exact place and time” explained Rip as Gideon showed the images of the city they were currently in.

“Is this even New York?” asked Martin, who was just pushing himself up.

“I don’t think this is even Chicago” pointed out Snart.

“You’re right” explained Rip, “But that’s not important” he looked down at the panel and pressed the screen “We have a few things to do before Savage comes here”

“What’s that?” asked Sara as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“A man by the name Alfred Gruen died a few days ago” Gideon provided the photos as Rip talked “His things will be in an auction in three days and this happens to be one of the things for sale” a photo appeared and it showed a golden belt.

“Oh my god” whispered Kendra, she touched the screen “That’s mine, used to be mine”

“Exactly” smiled Rip triumphantly “We are here to buy that before Savage finds out of its existence” he looked at Kendra “You, Miss Lance and Mr. Palmer will be passing as the possible buyers of the belt”

“Sounds good” smiled Ray, Sara gave him a soft smile before they turned to the panel once more.

“And there is one more thing” he pressed the screen and a beautiful diamond appeared on screen “I present to you one of the rarest color shifting gems known to men”

Mick smirked and Sara saw Leonard’s eyes shine as they watched the purple-blue and green diamond over the screen; it was certainly something from another world.

Rip turned to Leonard and Mick “And I gentlemen, will be needing you to steal it from our local gangster before he trades it with Savage for a couple of meteorite altered serums”

“The pleasure will be all mine” smiled Leonard.

“These will be your identities” explained Rip as he typed on the panel and the holograms of two identities popped in the air. “Chicago gangsters looking for a place to settle”

“I hardly doubt any gangster would leave Chicago to come here” pointed out Jax.

“Good point” smiled Rip as he looked at Jax “But that’s not what Mr. Snart’s wife thought, so here they are”

“Excuse me?” said Leonard, he raised his eyebrow as he looked at Rip; Mick glanced over his shoulder, instantly knowing Rip meant Greta and his eyes fell over the young woman who had stayed behind the group since the meeting had started. She had her hands inside the pockets of her jeans, she looked up and locked eyes with Mick for a split second before Rip spoke once more and Mick looked away.

“Oh yes” smiled the Captain of the Waverider “Greta will of course be going with the two of you, I present to you Mrs. Snart”

Sara pressed her lips into a thin line to avoid laughing as Jax raised his eyebrows and turned to look at Greta, who had remained silent since they had arrived. The young woman walked up towards Jax and looked at Rip.

“This is not what I had in mind when I told you I would help” she pointed out.

“But that’s what you’re getting” smiled Rip “Now, Gideon will give you what you need to blend with the crowd”

“What about us?” asked Martin.

“Mr. Jackson will be helping with an engine problem and I need you to help me with a few things while our fellow teammates are out”

“Hey Snart” laughed Sara as she walked behind Kendra and Ray to get their clothes for the day, Leonard glanced at her with an annoyed expression “Thought you’d invite us to the wedding, how rude of you”

Leonard rolled his eyes as Kendra chuckled and he turned to look at Rip “Is this why you brought us to the Waverider?”

“I don’t understand” said Rip as he showed Martin something on the panel, his eyes squinting as he watched the screen.

“To babysit the newbie?” asked Leonard.

Rip looked up, he glanced at Greta and then at Leonard and Mick “No, but since she’s staying for a while I figured she should be helpful”

Mick shrugged and glanced at Greta, he didn’t trust her and maybe having her close was better than not; someone had after all said, “ _Keep your friends close and your enemies closer”._

“Don’t flatter yourself” barked Greta “I don’t like pretending to be your wife either”  And with that she turned on her heels and marched towards the corridor that would lead her to the place Gideon made their clothes “Get moving!” she called out as she took a curve and disappeared.

Mick snorted a laugh and Leonard glared at him “Seems she’s the leader”

“She’s not” barked Leonard.

 

 


	11. A Whole New Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are a few changes in Leonard's plan.

“So, Gideon has calculated that Mr. Pines is already at the restaurant waiting for a business partner,” Rip’s voice echoed into the heads of Mick, Leonard and Greta as the trio walked into the Italian restaurant that Rip had been mentioning “Engage him there, Mr. Snart”

“Yeah, I got it” barked Leonard “Like the last ten times you’ve told us”

The trio stood by the door and Mick looked around as Leonard turned to look at Greta, he didn’t trust her but he had to play his part if they wanted this mission to go smoothly.

“Let me help you, darling” he walked around her and his gentle fingers brushed against the skin of her shoulders as they curled around the furry coat she was wearing and he slowly pulled the long and fashionable coat of her shoulders.

“Thank you, dear” smiled Greta, she had to admit that pretending to be part of this era was fun.

Leonard turned to young man who had hurried towards him and handed him the coat he had just taken off Greta; the young man looked at them for a few seconds, he had never seen them in the restaurant and he knew everyone that came there, but before Leonard could say something, the young man turned around and disappeared with the coat.

“Let’s get a drink” said Mick.

The trio turned to the bar, a few men sat here and there with glasses of whiskey and vodka and at the far end, talking to a bald man, sat Mr. Pines. Rip had showed the group a photo of their target and although Len had been the first one to memorize his face, Mick and Greta had to admit he had a rather distinct image; after all he did have a scar running from his hair line down to the jaw by the side of his face.

Leonard extended his arm to Greta and the young woman took it with her right hand as Mick started to make his way towards the bar; all of this babysitting bullshit had him craving for some alcohol. The group made their way to the bar as heads turned to look at them, it was probably that they were the new people in town, but then again it could also be that Mick looked tough enough to beat everyone there single handedly.

Greta sat down over a stool, remembering that the last time she had sat at a bar she had started a fight and had gotten her hand broken; at both her sides stood Mick and Leonard. Mick leaned over the bar and took his hat off, placing it gently next to his hand, the bartender walked up to them and Mick ordered vodka before Leonard spoke.

“This is like the Pavilon job” Mick glanced at him and nodded “I’ll engage with him and you watch my back”

“Sure thing” shrugged Mick, he knew Leonard could make up anything on the spot to get people’s attention and there was no doubt in his mind that that was exactly what was going to happen with Mr. Pines in a few seconds.

“Don’t let her start a fight” and with that he turned on his heels and made his way down the bar.

“Is he always that charming?” asked Greta as she turned to look at Mick.

“He’s trying his best today” Mick growled.

Greta sighed, it was hard to be honest, to know that every time she walked into a room the aura changed and the crew seemed to tense up; she understood that they didn’t trust her, but it didn’t make things less hard.

“ _I wish I could tell all of you”_ she said in her mind and the bartender brought Mick his drink.

“What would you like to have, ma’am?” he asked, Greta looked up at him.

“A glass of water will be fine” she said.

“No alcohol today?” asked Mick as soon as the man left “Good idea, seeing what happened the last time you drank”

Greta rolled her eyes and leaned over the bar, she didn’t dislike Leonard and Mick, she had just wished Jax had been able to come with them, maybe he didn’t trust her but at least he made an effort to talk to her.

The bartender retuned and handed her the glass of water, the young woman took it and pushed herself away from the bar and took a sip; Mick next to her frowned and glanced down at the girl they had been forced to bring with them.

“Lean back over the bar” he said as he looked down at his now empty glass of vodka.

“What?” she asked, she turned to look at him.

“Lean over the bar” he said once more, he leaned over the bar “Like you were doing a few seconds ago”

“Why?”

“Just do it”

Greta frowned but did what Mick was telling her, she glanced at the man but he was looking over her head and towards the end of the bar; Greta’s frown got deeper and she started to turn to follow his sight.

“Don’t turn” whispered Mick.

“What the hell is going on?” asked Greta, she leaned towards Mick, but he didn’t look at her “Talk to me asshole”

Mick turned to look at her, his eyes wide but a smirk stretching over his face “Get up, I have a plan”

“I thought we were following Snart’s plan” pointed out Greta.

“We were, until I found a better one”

“Snart is not going to like it if we leave”

“I thought you didn’t care what he thought” said Mick, he looked down at the young woman, a strand of hair had fallen loose from her hairdo.

“I don’t, but I don’t want to mess this up”

“Get up, you won’t” said Mick.

Greta looked at Mick, she scanned his face and then stood up, her dress hugging her body perfectly; Mick grabbed his hat and extended his arm to the girl, she hesitated for a few seconds but took it and Mick nodded before he started to walk towards Leonard.

 

___________//____________

 

Greta grabbed Mick’s shoulder as the door of the Waverider closed behind them, the bulky man stopped and turned to look at her with a frown, she looked down and raised her left foot and pulled off her heel and did the same with her right one.

“Jesus Christ, heels in the 30’s where a bitch”

She let go of Mick and gave him a soft smile before they started walking down the corridor, she shrugged off the furry coat and tossed it over her shoulder as they walked towards Rip’s studio; through the intercom they had heard that Sara, Ray and Kendra were back and to be honest, all Greta wanted was to change into a pair of jeans.

“Nice dress” smiled Kendra from her the seat she usually used when they time jumped.

“Thank you” smiled Greta, she had hated the shoes but she was secretly going to keep the dress once they left.

“How did it go?” asked Sara as she emerged with Stein from the studio.

Rip was standing by the panel with Jax and turned to look at them, they all still had time until Savage arrived but they had to make every second count.

“Pretty good” answered Mick “We got invited for lunch to talk about business”

From his place next to Kendra, Ray noticed as Rip’s face lit up “So your plan worked” he smiled as he looked at Snart.

“Oh” chuckled Mick, he glanced at Leonard who rolled his eyes at his partner “Not really”

“It was actually Mick’s plan” explained Greta.

“Excuse me?” gasped Rip, Jax was sure he saw all the color drain from his face “I thought we had agreed to go with Mr. Snart’s plan” he pointed with his hand towards Leonard.

“I came up with a better one” shrugged Mick.

“You did not” said Leonard as he rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be bitter, snowflake” mocked Mick, Greta chuckled and covered her mouth to avoid a full laugh to erupt from her, Mick glanced at her and smirked.

“Enough” barked Rip “What plan?” he glanced at Mick “And it better not involve killing, burning or dismembering Mr. Rory”

“You offend me” smiled Mick “You see, Mr. Pines has a wondering eye”

“What?” asked Martin “What are you talking about?”

“Let me finish grandpa” sighed Mick.

Leonard sat down over one of the chairs and crossed his arms over his chest as he glanced at Greta, the young woman was standing next to Mick with a triumphant look over her face; he had to admit that the young woman had turned out to be a great liar when Mick and her had introduced themselves to Jacob Pines; it didn’t bother him that Mick had come up with a plan, it bothered him to know that it was a riskier plan than the one they had agreed on.

“Mr. Pines has taken a liking on Mrs. Snart” explained Mick.

Everyone turned from Mick to Leonard and then to Greta, Leonard smirked as she looked at him and he shrugged; his mind already crafting a new plan to go with the one Mick had proposed.

“And the plan consists on what?” asked Rip.

“Greta seducing him” explained Sara.

Mick didn’t have to explain the plan for Sara to understand how things had turned out, the man had seen a gorgeous woman in a dress that hugged all her curves and he had been star struck, she was new in town and that made her even more desirable; and a man full of lustful thoughts was easier to trick than a man thinking straight.

“She distracts him, we get the gem” explained Leonard “Simple”

But it was never that simple at the Waverider.


	12. Play Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rogues plus Greta go over for their lunch date and flirting commences between Greta and Jacob.

Rip had watched Kendra, Sara and Ray leave earlier that day to walk around the town and scout the other possible buyers of the ancient belt, he knew the future depended on them getting the belt but he was sure his team could do it. But as he counted on Sara and Kendra and Ray to do a mostly smooth job, he wasn’t sure how things were going to go with the Snart marriage and Mick’s plan; so he found himself walking down the corridors of the Waverider to look for the new member of their team.

He found the young woman at the training room looking at some knives with Jax next to her.

“I think this one could be easier to hide” shrugged Jax as he picked up one of the knives “It seems thinner, you know?”

“You might be right” whispered Greta, she frowned and lowered the knife she was holding and Jax handed her the one he had.

Rip watched in silence as the younger members of the team looked at the knives, he still wasn’t a hundred percent sure why Greta was with them, because he didn’t truly buy her story but he knew how it felt to not have anyone to talk to and at least Jax seemed to enjoy her company.

“Rip, hey man” smiled Jax, Greta looked up from the knife to where Jax was looking and saw Rip standing by the doorway with his hands in his coat.

“Mr. Jackson, Greta”

“Hi” answered Greta.

“Mr. Jackson, mind if I have a word in private with Greta?”

“No, not at all” smiled Jax, he turned to Greta “Be careful today at that lunch party”

“I will” smiled Greta, Jax was one of those people you liked instantly. “Thank you”

“See you when you come back” and with that Jax nodded at Rip and walked out of the training area as Rip walked inside.

“What’s going on?” asked Greta, she walked from behind a few boxes and Rip noticed she had changed into a light blue dress from the 30’s that Gideon had made for her for the lunch date.

“I see you are ready to go” he pointed out.

“Leonard said we would be leaving at twelve exactly” she explained “And since he doesn’t seem to like me that much I think I’d rather not get on his bad side”

Rip nodded “Well, I came to see if you are really up for this”

“I told you I was, I told you I wanted to help”

“I mean that you know the risks of doing this” explained Rip, he had never had to talk to Sara or Kendra about being careful but he was almost sure that the two women knew too well what coming face to face with danger was like.

“I do” she answered, she stepped towards Rip “Don’t worry about me”

“I worry about everyone onboard” explained Rip “If you feel like walking away from this, you can just let us know”

“I’m not walking away from this” she rolled her eyes “And anyway, it’s a simple robbery, what can go wrong?”

Rip looked at her and tightened his jaw, he knew it was a simple robbery, but he also knew that there was nothing that ever went the simple way when the members of the Waverider were involved.

“Just be careful”

“I will”

 

___________//____________

 

The house belonging to Jacob Pines was something truly from another world, it was beautiful and elegantly placed at the outskirts of town; gorgeous trees sat around the driveway and despite knowing how Jacob had probably gotten the money to live there, Greta couldn’t help but think how lucky he was to have such a beautiful home.

“This place is gorgeous” she whispered as she looked out the window.

“Seems Mr. Pines has not been wasting his time” pointed out Leonard, he turned to look at Greta, who sat at the back of the car as Mick drove and Leonard sat next to him “Stick to the plan” he said “Make him trust you”

“How hard can it be to convince him that my marriage is possibly the worst decision I have ever been forced into?” she spat back without looking at him.

“Should I just turn the car around and take you to couple’s therapy?” asked Mick as he pulled over in front of the monumental porch.

Leonard rolled his eyes as he turned back to Mick, a man walked around the hood of the car and opened Greta’s door; the young woman took his gentle hand and stepped out of the car as Mick and Snart walked out too.

“Mr. Pines is waiting for you” explained the man, Leonard walked up to Greta and they linked arms; maybe they didn’t take along but they had a part to play.

“Good, we are starving” said Mick, the man looked at Mick with curious eyes before he nodded.

“Follow me” and with that he turned on his heels and the group walked up the porch.

 

___________//____________

 

The trio plus Jacob and one of his associates sat out on the balcony, dinner had been exquisite and Leonard had played his part of oblivious husband perfectly as Greta tried her best to look as disenchanted with her husband as she could; Mick catching a few glances between Greta and Jacob as lunch started to come to an end.

And now they all sat around a small but elegant round table, the men smoking and talking about the jobs Mick and Leonard had done back in Chicago as Greta remained silent next to Leonard; she had to wait for the right moment to get up, to find a way to be alone with Jacob.

“If you excuse me” she spoke softly, the heads snapped towards her.

“Everything alright, dear?” asked Leonard as he looked at her, a Cuban between his fingers.

“Yes, don’t worry darling” she pushed her chair back and smiled at Jacob and his associate before she made her way back into the house; she had left her purse somewhere around and she had to pretend to look for it and if Jacob didn’t fall for it then they would have to come up with another plan and that might just give Rip a heart attack.

Jacob followed the stunning woman with his sight as she disappeared inside the house, his eyes lazily turning to Leonard and Mick as they entertained Philip with another Chicago story; it wasn’t the Jacob didn’t think these men were not only fascinating but also very useful for his line of work, it just was that there was something dragging him to the woman with the lonely looking eyes and he couldn’t resist it.

“If you excuse me gentlemen” said Jacob as he pushed his chair back “I will be getting more whiskey for us”

“Sounds perfect” smiled Philip before his eyes landed back over Mick and Leonard.

He walked into the house, the voices of the chatting men slowly drifting away as he made his way further inside the house looking for young Mrs. Snart, he walked down the stairs to the first floor and there he found her.

There he found her standing with her back to him, her golden hair falling elegantly over her shoulders as she cocked her head to the left to examine a photo over a shelf; her blue dress hugging her body wonderfully and making Jacob’s blood rush.

“That’s my mother” he explained as he walked up to her.

Greta turned around to look at him, her eyes warming up as she saw him; she smiled and glanced at the photo before she looked at him.

“Beautiful woman”

“Thank you” he smiled “Are we boring you with our talk?”

“Oh no” she smiled “Its just I’ve heard this stories before, several times before”

“Your husband and your brother seem quiet fascinated with their life back in Chicago” explained Jacob as he led the way back to the second floor “May I ask why you decided to move?”

“It was my idea” she explained, they walked together up the stairs, Greta making all the effort to brush her hand very gently against his as they walked up. “Chicago seems like a dangerous place to start a family”

“Family” he smiled, “Of course”

“Of course I believe Len has other plans in mind” she stopped at the top of the stairs “As you see, here we are talking about the heists back in Chicago and I’m sure that with the special skills that my brother and my husband have combined, it won’t be long until they find a new job”

“You seem bothered by the thought”

“Not at all” she looked over the shoulder but the balcony door couldn’t be seen from where they stood “This is the only life we’ve ever known” she explained “Len and Mick have been doing this since I can remember, it only seems appropriate that they continue doing it”

“But that is not what you want for your life” he whispered, Greta examined his face, despite the long scar, Jacob was certainly a very attractive man.

“No” she answered “One grows bored Mr. Pines” she explained, “Of the same old thing, it won’t be different here from Chicago”

Jacob noticed as her eyes seemed to turn sad “And what is it that you want, Mrs. Snart?”

“Excitement” she answered “I love Len, but he isn’t going to give me what I want” she made a pause, her hand slowly and boldly moving to him and brushing up against his arm before she dropped it back next to her body “He doesn’t want a family, he barely acknowledges my presence anymore but the worst isn’t that”

“Then what is it?”

“It doesn’t bother me” she whispered, she looked at him and stepped closer to the man in front of her “Leonard isn’t the only one who takes what he likes or wants, Mr. Pines”

Jacob looked down at her, he was taller than Leonard or Rip, her gentle eyes stared back at him and the strange perfume she wore was intoxicating his senses as her thin lips stretched into a delicate smile and her eyes turned inviting and warm; there was one thing he knew then as he looked down at the beautiful woman.

Jacob Pines had to make Greta Snart his.

The young woman broke the intimacy and stepped back, her eyes drifting away from him and down the hall before she spoke.

“We should return to the table, not that they have noticed I’m gone, but they might notice your absence”

“Your absence will always be noticed”

“Will it?” she whispered as they started to walk back to the balcony, Jacob making a quick stop to grab another bottle of whiskey before they emerged back into the balcony were Philip was now telling a story to Mick and Leonard.

Leonard noticed as Greta and Jacob walked back to the table, the way the man looked at Greta told Snart that the newbie had succeeded in lying to him; Leonard’s eyes drifted to Jacob, the man placed the bottle over the table and turned to look at Greta as the woman sat back down, his eyes detailing every inch of her body, every curve of her hair and Leonard was sure that Jacob couldn’t wait to get her alone.

Snart glanced at Greta and the young woman turned to look at him, a soft smile spreading over her face and a gentle nod reassuring him that she had hooked Jacob; Leonard found himself returning her half a smile before he glanced once more at Jacob.

There was something in the way Pines kept glancing at Greta.

His eyes roaming over her body, over her arms and the way her neck curved when she cocked her head to the left as she watched Mick speak, the way Pines scanned her face and chest and everything else about the young woman.

There was something in the way Pines kept glancing at her; something that raised all the red flags in Leonard.


	13. Entertain Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendra and Rip talk while Greta shares an idea with Leonard.

“One of the other buyers gets here tomorrow just before the auction on Friday” explained Kendra as she walked down the corridors towards the so called kitchen with Rip next to her “We have managed to scout the others that are interested on the belt and I’m sure the only possible threat is this guy”

Rip glanced at her “But you are sure you ca beat him to the belt right?”

“I think Ray could start the betting” Kendra continued “And maybe Sara could jump in if things get difficult, there is no way we are losing this belt”

“We can’t afford to lose it” Rip nodded “The sooner we have something we can use against Savage the better”

“Yeah, I know”

Silence fell between Kendra and Rip as they walked towards the small island and sat down, Kendra knew everyone on the Waverider had had their loses, but she was almost certain that if someone could understand her pain of watching her family die, it was Rip Hunter.

“Carter and I have been running away from Savage for so long that it feels so weird to be doing this without him” she whispered as Rip handed her one of the food plates Gideon had provided. “He should be here” she looked down at her plate, her appetite suddenly vanishing.

“I’m sorry” spoke Rip, Kendra glanced at him “I’m sorry his story in this life had to end like that, I know reincarnation doesn’t make it better”

“You don’t know” she whispered, not accusingly just matter of fact “But you’re right” she sighed and gave Rip a sad smile “It doesn’t get easier to watch him die, maybe my feelings for him where not that strong in this life, but I can feel the void in me, I felt it in my soul when he died” she paused “Like my soul was screaming and shattering as he slipped away”

“I’m sorry Kendra” he said, he looked down at his plate, he had apologized before for Carter’s death, but this was much more intimate. “I’m sorry it had to end like that”

“Let’s just kill Savage” she whispered, she looked at Rip “For everything he has done and will do, for all the pain he has caused to everyone”

Rip nodded “I promise we will”

The pair started to eat, Kendra still not used to the partially stale taste in the food on the Waverider; that was one of the reasons Ray and her and even Sara had made it their personal mission to bring aboard as many different types of food as they could.

“That gem you want Snart to steal” Kendra spoke after five minutes in silence “Why is it so important?”

“Savage will sell it in the future for billions to fund his reign of terror” explained Rip “If we can stop him from getting that kind of money, I count it as a win”

“So do I” smiled Kendra “But Greta”

Rip frowned “What about her?”

“Do you think she’s ready to go out there?” asked Kendra “We just know she can take a good beating and that for a slender young woman she has a lot of strength in her punches, but is she really ready to go out there?”

“You worry Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory will leave her?”

“No” Kendra shook her head “I’m afraid she’ll get herself hurt, she clearly has an ability to get in trouble”

“Mr. Snart’s plan assures me that she will be fine” Rip sighed “She will be alone with Mr. Pines for ten to twenty minutes tops and then Mr. Rory and Mr. Snart will go look for her”

“Ok” smiled Kendra as she looked down at her empty plate; yet something in her gut was still bothering her.

 

___________//____________

 

“And you know where the safe is right?” asked Jax as he walked after Snart around the tools room, Leonard rolled his eyes for the tenth time since this conversation had started as Mick smirked as he sat at the end of the room.

“Yes” answered Leonard “I do know” he turned to Jax “We’ve been spending the last days with that man constantly and with the blueprints Gideon could find I am sure where the safe is”

“And you’ll go get her after you get the gem, right?”

“Are you worried?” asked Leonard, his left eyebrow rising.

“Yes, of course I am” sighed Jax “This is her first mission and things go wrong all the time with our plans”

“She’ll be fine” hissed Leonard, he turned around and grabbed his cold gun before he walked around Jax and made his towards Mick.

The crew had gotten used to seeing Mick wearing wife beaters around the ship and seeing his burn scars over his strong and huge arms wasn’t something that surprised Jax anymore; he sighed and followed after Leonard.

“Ok, I was just checking”

“Are you interested in her wellbeing?” asked Leonard as he placed his gun over the desk Mick was working on.

“Yes”

Mick looked up at Jax with his eyebrows up in interest and Leonard giving him an amused smile with his left eyebrow up and his blue ice piecing into him.

“Not like that” Jax rolled his eyes “I think she’s nice,” Mick grunted with disappointment and looked down at the object he was working on.

“She isn’t nice Jax” said Leonard “She’s a liar and you should keep an eye out for her”

“You don’t know if she’s a liar” pointed out Jax, he had started to befriend Greta and he enjoyed her company.

“You don’t know that she isn’t” pointed out Leonard. “Now, are you done with the interview?” he frowned.

“Yeah, sorry”

“Snart” called a voice down the corridor, Jax turned to the door as Leonard took a deep breath to get himself under control; he had just managed to get Jackson off his back and now here came Greta. “I was wondering if…

Greta walked into the room and her eyes landed over Jax first, her words dying out, she smiled at him and turned to look at Leonard but her eyes drifted to Mick’s bare and scared arms. Leonard narrowed his eyes, he slowly turned to Mick and realized that it must be the first time she ever saw someone with scars covering almost all the body; but to his surprise, as he turned back to Greta, he didn’t find shock or surprise over her eyes, he saw a hint of sadness as she rapidly looked up at him.

“I was wondering if you could help me with something from the plan for tomorrow” she explained, Leonard raised his eyebrow at her “It’s just something about the blueprints”

“Sure” said Leonard.

“Great, thank you” she smiled, she turned on her heels and walked out of the room, her golden hair tied on a braid that bounced gently against her back as she walked; Leonard sighed through his nose and walked away from Mick and after the girl that had just disappeared into the hallway as Jax watched in silence.

“I think he really doesn’t like her” pointed out Jax, Mick shrugged without looking at his teammate.

“Doesn’t dislike her as much as you think, Junior”

 

___________//____________

 

Leonard walked up and into Rip’s studio, he had no idea where the Captain of the Waverider was or what he was doing but as long as he didn’t pop out of thin air to question his plan once more, Leonard would be a happy man.

Leaning over the table was Greta looking down at the blueprints that Gideon had printed out for Leonard, he liked Gideon’s holograms but he still preferred being able to trace down the entry and escape route over paper. He walked lazily towards the table and stood next to Greta, he looked down at the paper and then glanced at her.

“What?” he asked.

“I think I have a better idea of how you guys can get to the room” explained Greta.

“No you don’t” Leonard said “We are sticking with my plan, Newbie”

“Stop calling me that” she said as she looked at him “And just listen to me”

“Entertain me then” Leonard mocked as he pressed his hands flat over the table and looked down at the blueprints.

“You guys are coming out of this room” she pointed down at the paper “You’ll go up this hallway, take a turn here and then here and then you get to my room” she traced her finger down the lines that represented hallways and rooms.

“He’s room you mean”

“You get what I mean” Leonard smirked but allowed her to continue “If you guys go out the other door of the safe room and then enter into the studio and out the second door in that same room, I think you guys could save a few minutes”

She traced the path and pointed at the destination before she turned to look at him, her chin brushing against her shoulder as she watched him scan the blueprints with precision and intensity.

“No” he answered finally “We follow my plan, it might take longer but it will be deserted” he placed his finger over the safe room “The door you suggest is the main door into that room, it will be the way they will burst into the room if something goes wrong”

Greta sighed heavily “Could you at least keep it in mind?” she asked.

Leonard tore his eyes away from the blueprint and looked at the young woman standing next to him, her shoulder just a few inches away from his; he noticed her eyes were a strange dark olive color that he had mistaken for light brown when he had pinned her against the wall when they had been robbing the sapphire.

The pair stood shoulder to shoulder looking at each other for a few seconds, Greta was almost sure she could hear Leonard’s gears turning in his head as he tried to think of the best option, his eyes narrowed as he looked at her but still fully intense and their piercing color drilling into her head as she looked at him.

Leonard was pretty good at reading people, he had learned at a young age to read his father’s mood just by the way he walked or moved his hands and he it was a skill he had perfected in juvie and the years that followed, but there was a softness behind Greta’s eyes that he wasn’t sure what to make off; he knew she was lying about her origin story, but the warm color of her eyes held something more that he wasn’t so sure was all that wrong.

“You guys are taking this marriage really serious” Sara’s voice broke into the silence that had fallen between Leonard and Greta.

Greta watched as Snart rolled his eyes but smirked as he turned to look at Sara over his shoulder; Greta looking around Leonard to catch a glimpse of the beautiful woman as she walked into the studio with her arms crossed over her chest and an amused smile over her face.

“Can I borrow Greta for a moment or are you two not done with staring into each other’s eyes, just yet?” Sara said, trying her best not to chuckle at her own joke.


	14. Abusive Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greta and Leonard put on a show.

The terrace of the elegant restaurant was without doubt something pulled out of a movie, the food had been beyond splendid and the champagne they were currently drinking was something Greta had never drank before. The group sat around a medium size round table, laughing and chatting and exchanging stories; Jacob’s eyes drifting every now and then to the young woman as she chuckled and watched the men talk, her right hand finding its way to Leonard’s every now and then just to be dismissed by her husband quickly.

It hadn’t been hard for Leonard, Mick and Greta to get invited to a fancy lunch date two days before Vandal Savage’s arrival, Greta had Jacob drooling for her and Leonard had come up with a plan to get to his house without being noticed and get the gem while Kendra, Sara and Ray were getting the belt at the auction that had been delayed a day much to everyone’s annoyance.

A waiter walked towards the table with a tray full of drinks, Leonard looked at him and instantly knew this was their chance; the man walked towards Greta and handed her a new glass of champagne and started to walk around the table distributing the other drinks.

Greta’s soft painted lips had barely parted from the delicate glass when Leonard turned to look at her and whispered.

“Darling”

She turned to look at him “Len” his name slipping softly from her lips.

“I think you’ve had enough to drink, don’t you think?” he whispered.

Greta tightened her jaw and placed the glass over the table, Jacob following her every movement with his sight as Mick laughed loudly making the whole table erupt with laughter from another Chicago story.

“I’m fine Leonard” she spoked.

“I bet you are” he answered, his hand slipping over her arm, his skin cool from the touch of the glass he had been holding, Greta looked down at his hand and stared at it for a few seconds “But it’s not lady like”

Greta rolled her eyes and looked up at her pretend husband “Don’t start” she hissed.

Leonard pulled his hand away from her arm and pushed his chair back, everyone around the table turned to look at him.

“Is everything alright?” asked Jacob, he looked at Leonard and then down at Greta.

“Perfect” smiled Leonard “I just need to speak to my wife” he turned to Greta “Darling” he extended his hand to her and Greta faked a smile through her tightened jaw, she pushed her chair back and took his hand “We’ll be back in a few minutes”

“Sure” smiled Mick.

Jacob watched as Leonard’s hand slipped from Greta’s and traveled smoothly up her arm until it was just above her elbow and they started to walk out of the terrace, Jacob following them with his sight, and as they walked out he caught a glimpse of Leonard hardening his grip around his wife’s arm and he felt his blood boil.

To be honest it didn’t please Leonard to have to grab Greta harder than he should, but she had insisted on making it real, making Jacob think that he wasn’t the best husband would only play on their favor and in the end Leonard had agreed; that of course didn’t mean he liked it as they walked down the stairs of the restaurant and his hand kept holding her arm with pressure.

After all, he wasn’t like his father.

Leonard shoved the door of the restaurant open and walked out, pushing Great with him, the young woman stumbled forward and to stop her from falling face first Leonard grabbed her harder and pulled her back to him.

“Ouch” hissed Greta, more as a reaction than as a complaint as she turned to look at him.

Leonard looked at her and froze, for a moment his mind not being able to process that he hadn’t hurt her; she frowned and looked at him for a second before she spoke.

“Ready?”

“Yes” he answered, his voice distant and the shadow that crossed over his piercing eyes made Greta think he wasn’t up to this anymore.

“Are you alright?” she asked, she looked over his shoulder to make sure Jacob or any of his friends was coming out.

“Yeah, peachy” he answered, gaining back his composure.

“Let’s do this then”

Leonard barely registered her words before Greta yanked her arm away from Leonard and took a step back as dramatically as she thought would look real; she frowned and he took a step forward.

“Enough” he barked “I’ve had enough of you acting like this”

“You’ve had enough?” she barked back “I’m the one who’s had enough of you, Leonard” she pointed at him and by the rear of her eyes she saw a waiter looking at them through the glass door. “I didn’t move to Chicago all the way up here for you to put the same bullshit on me!”

“Stop it!” he hissed, stepping towards her “I moved from Chicago because you couldn’t handle it anymore, I’m not letting you cry wolf here too”

“Look what this life has done to you” she spoke, stepping towards him, her hand reaching out to his “We came her for a new start, Len, for a better place for us”

“Stop it” he hissed, pulling his hand away from her soft one “This is what you chose, this is what you get, Greta”

“This is not what I want with my life!” she pulled her hand back to her body “I don’t want to be a thief’s wife all my life”

Leonard chuckled bitterly “Then you shouldn’t have married me, sweetheart”

“You think I wanted this?” she spoke, her voice breaking “You and me? If I had known the man you were going to turn into I would have never married you, not for me and not for Mick”

“Tragic” snorted Leonard with a smirk “Why don’t you do us all a favor and go back home, Greta? Get out of here before you ruin everything”

And for a moment his words had so much power behind them that Greta was sure he actually meant the last sentence he had just spoken.

“Fine” she barked “Just let me get my coat”

“I’ll get it” he said, he walked past Greta, the young woman watched him as he pulled the door of the restaurant open and asked the waiter who had been looking at them to go and get Greta’s coat.

The young woman stood outside, her eyes focused on a crack on the pavement, she had felt anger in her body rise up a bit when Leonard had barked at her to just leave, she knew he meant it, that he meant every word but she couldn’t just leave; she took a soothing breath and closed her eyes for a moment, reminding herself that she shouldn’t take his words personally.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Leonard’s cool fingers brushed over her exposed shoulders as he placed the furry coat over her, instinctively she reached out with her left hand and held the coat over her shoulder as she turned to her right.

Leonard looked at her as she turned to face him, her eyes had lost the lightness they had had back at the terrace, turning a bit harsh and making the olive color in them seem like light brown; she looked away from him back at the crack on the floor and took a deep breath.

“You know the rest” he spoke in a whisper.

“Yeah, be there at nine sharp”

“Of course I will, this is my plan” he rolled his eyes at her.

“That doesn’t guarantee a thing” she said, stepping away from him.

“You sure you can get your part done?”

“Don’t insult me” she sighed and turned on her heels and with that she started to walk down the street, Leonard noticed a few men turning to look at her as she walked away from their imaginary marriage.

Leonard turned on his heels when Greta was almost all the day down the street and entered the restaurant, as he was making his way back to the second floor, a waiter was whispering to Jacob that the Snart marriage had been fighting outside and that Greta had left after her husband had demanded she get out of there.

Jacob’s eyes turned steel hard when Leonard walked back into the terrace, the group barely noticed he had returned until Mick spoke.

“Where’s my sister?”

Leonard glanced at Mick as he sat down “She wasn’t feeling very well” he explained “She thought it would be best if she left”

“Oh” whispered one of the few women around the table “We do hope she gets better”

“Thank you” smiled Leonard as he turned to look at her.

Jacob glared at Leonard, he had met men like Snart before, men who thought they could push around beautiful women just because, but Greta wasn’t like most women and Jacob could see it, he just had to show her how to get rid of her abusive husband.


	15. Drizzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greta meets with Jacob.

A drizzle was falling over the cool night when the car pulled over in front of the porch of the breath taking house; the woman looked out of the window of the car and took a deep breath, she pulled out a bill from her hand purse and handed it to the driver before she pushed the door open and stepped out of the car.

She took a few seconds to admire the house lit up for the night, a few garden lamps here and there made the house look even more majestic than it had during the day; she hugged herself as the drizzle became a little bit more intense and walked up the stairs of the porch. She reached to the doorbell and pressed it once and took a step back as she watched the door, her heart hammering against her chest so fast it was starting to be painful.

After a few seconds of waiting at the porch with the cool breeze blowing harder and the rain falling faster, the door swung open and an elegant man stood in front of her; one of his hands over the doorknob as he looked at the young woman standing in front of the door.

“Good evening” he spoke.

“Good evening” she answered back “Could you tell Mr. Pines that Mrs. Snart is here to see him, please”

The man looked at her, he had seen her before at the house once and she had been in the company of two men; but deciding against getting yelled at, the man nodded and moved away from the door and allowed her to walk inside.

The man closed the door and turned to look at the young woman, gentle drops of water decorated her hair and a few were rolling down the side of her face and disappearing into her neck.

“May I take your coat, Ma’am?” he said softly.

Greta nodded and turned around, shrugging the coat of her shoulder as the man took the fabric from her shoulders gently; he pulled the coat away and Greta turned to look at him.

“You may wait in the living room while I inform Mr. Pines of your presence”

“Thank you” nodded Greta, she turned on her heels and walked towards the living room as the man walked away to hang her coat and look for Mr. Pines.

Greta walked into the living room and walked towards a loveseat, she sat down and looked around, the decoration was sober and almost colorless except for a few cushions here and there that sparkled color into the living room.

 

___________//____________

 

Jacob sighed as he heard a knock on the door of his studio, he hated being interrupted and to be honest he hadn’t been in the best mood since Greta had disappeared from the lunch date and for a few hours after returning home he had come up with a few ideas to get Greta closer to him.

Even if he hated that most of the ideas involved getting Leonard and Mick to work with him.

“What is it?” barked Jacob as he turned to the door “Come in!”

The door swung open and Henry stood at the other side, the stupid look on his face that Jacob hated so much was starting back at him.

“You have a visit, sir” explained Henry.

“What?” barked Jacob “Do you have any idea what time is it?” he pushed himself up from the chair and walked towards the door.

“I know sir” said Henry. “But a woman is here to see you” he made a pause when Jacob seemed to freeze “Mrs. Snart”

“Where is she?” asked Jacob.

“She’s waiting in the living room sir”

“Good” said Jacob “Get a bottle of wine and take it there”

“Yes sir” nodded Henry and he disappeared as Jacob flattened his partially wrinkled shirt and grabbed his vest from the chair of the desk; rapidly dressing up to see the woman he had desired to have alone.

He walked out of the studio a couple of minutes after Henry had told him of Greta’s arrival, he walked down the halls of his massive house and reached the living room and there she was; there she was, siting at the loveseat near the entrance of the living room with her head turned to look at a painting behind her and the beautiful scarlet color of her dress matching perfectly with her golden hair and pale skin.

He walked into the room and she turned to look at him almost as if she had sensed his presence, a smile stretched over her painted lips and she pushed herself up; the scarlet dress looking even more fantastic as it hugged her body like a second skin.

“Mr. Pines”

“Mrs. Snart” he smiled “What a pleasure to see you here”

“The pleasure of being here is all mine” she smiled, he walked up to her just as Henry walked in with a tray holding two glasses and a wine bottle; without tearing their eyes away from each other, Henry placed the items over the coffee table and walked away.

“To what to I owe this surprise?” he asked, signaling Greta to sit down once more.

Greta returned to her seat and turned to look at Jacob as he sat down next to her “I assume you know I had to leave our lunch date in a hurry”

“I heard you were feeling unwell” explained Jacob, he glanced at her and then turned to the glasses and the wine and started to serve it.

“Well, unwell in my marriage would be a better explanation”

Jacob handed her a glass with wine and she took it, brushing her fingers with his as she looked at him from behind her lashes.

“Is that so?” asked Jacob, he took a sip from his wine.

Greta shrugged lightly and took a drink from her wine, her eyes never breaking contact with Jacob’s.

“Does your husband know where you are?” he asked after a few seconds of silence, cursing in his mind as soon as the question left his mouth.

“For all I know he could be dead by now” answered Greta “Does it bother you?” she leaned back against the seat. “That I’m here without Len knowing where I am?”

“Not at all” answered Jacob “I just don’t think it would be wise to rush into things”

“ _Oh Jesus Christ”_ barked Greta in her mind with annoyance “Rush into things?” she whispered, her left hand landing gently and inviting over his knee “I’m not a very patient woman, Mr. Pines, if done my fair share of waiting and I don’t want to be that kind of woman anymore”

“What kind of woman do you want to be?” he asked, he was used to having woman fall at his feet, he knew he was good looking and the money he had always gave him an extra push; but Greta was classy and beautiful and smart and here she was throwing herself at him and he wasn’t sure how to handle not being in control.

“The kind that gets what she wants” she whispered, her voice dropping a few tones and turning heavy and sultry.

“Mr. Snart” he spoke and as soon as he did he noticed the change in the young woman, she pulled her hand away from him and gave him a soft smile.

“Don’t worry Mr. Pines” she turned to the table and placed her glass over it “I understand” she pushed herself up and Jacob jumped to his feet after her.

“It’s not like that, Mrs. Snart”

“It is” she smiled kindly, her hand reaching out to him and touching his scar with feathery fingers before she pulled her hand away from his face “Don’t worry” she said once more “But I will be leaving now, Mr. Pines”

Greta stepped past him and towards the door of the living room, she had just one chance to bluff this and if this idiot didn’t respond accordingly she would have to either throw herself at him or tell Leonard and Mick before they got to the house. She hurried towards the door and Henry magically appeared to open it for her, her furry coat in his hands.

“Thank you” she smiled as she took the coat and threw it over her shoulders and just as Henry was about to open the door Jacob’s voice boomed into the room.

“Leave us, Henry”

Henry glanced over Greta and with a very gentle nod turned on his heels and hurried away to hearing distance in case Mr. Pines needed him any time soon.

“ _Finally”_ Greta glanced over her shoulder as Jacob made his way towards her, an aura of authority was now surrounding him and the look in his eyes that she mistook as lust was the same look that had raised flags in Leonard.

“I’m not here to waste my time, Mr. Pines” she spoke as she turned to look at him.

“You are one of a kind Mrs. Snart” he pointed out, his eyebrow rising as he looked down at her “Surely you must understand that the last thing I want is to get you in any kind of trouble with your husband or your brother”

“Let me worry about them” she whispered, she took a step closer to him “And don’t worry about me” she smirked “I know how to handle Leonard and he knows how to handle Mick”

Her right hand flew up and crossed the small space between them and she placed her hand flat against his chest, she looked down at her hand as she slipped it up to his shoulder and then looked up at him and raised her eyebrow.

“Don’t make me regret coming over” she whispered, their body heat starting to mix dangerously.

“I won’t” he whispered back.

And Greta pushed herself against him and crashed her lips against his as her hand over his shoulder tightened her hold and she closed her eyes. Jacob’s hand slithered around her waist, the delicate fabric wrinkling as he pulled her closer to him, his fingers digging into her skin as he opened his mouth to the young woman.

In a tangle of hands against skin, lips pressed hard against each other and Greta trying to avoid dropping her coat, Greta and Jacob made their way up to the second floor. His rough left hand slipped from her waist to her butt and he gripped at her hard as he stumbled blindly towards his bedroom, he knew the house like the palm of his hand and the last thing he wanted was to take his eyes off the young woman whose hair was now tangled between his fingers as she kissed him hard and wrapped her right arm around his neck.

Greta was slammed against the hard surface of a wooden door, Jacob pinning her against it as his hands traveled up and down her body; she could feel him against her, getting even more turned on with each second and Greta was begging the universe that Mick and Leonard had already sneaked into the house to get the gem.

Jacob detached himself from her body and panted as he looked down at the young woman, her lipstick was almost completely gone and the way she looked at him with her chest rising and falling rapidly only pushed him to shove the door of his room open. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside, slamming the door as soon as she was in, his grip on her wrist increasing and Greta was suddenly not so sure about what was happening.

The man pulled her into a kiss, his thicker lips trapping hers as she tried her best to look as interested in what was happening as she had made him believe she was; his hand traveled behind her shoulder and up her neck, his fingers disappearing into her hair just to tug at it harshly, making Greta’s head drop back and a grunt escaped her lips. Jacob growled lustfully as her grunt and started to trail kisses down her jaw and her neck, his hand tugging at her hair painfully one last time before his hands pushed her coat of her shoulders and pressed her hard against him.

Greta stumbled back as Jacob pushed her towards the bed, her feet having trouble keeping up with the rest of her body and the way he was pressing at her; the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed and she fell back over the bed, she looked at Jacob as he stood between her legs and pulled off his belt, he pushed his coat off and crawled over her.

He kissed her jaw and her neck and the exposed skin of her cleavage as his hands roamed her body hungrily and harshly; his fingers digging into her hips as he pressed himself against her. One of his hands rushed up to her shoulder as she turned to her left to catch a glimpse of the clock over the nightstand and she cursed in her mind just as the strap of her dress snapped.

“ _How the hell did this happen?”_ she roared in her mind as his hand traveled down her body and grabbed the hem of her dress he tugged it to her waist and looked at her, Greta had no idea how to stop this without ruining everything. “ _Where the fuck is Leonard?!”_

“I love this dress on you, but I’d rather see you without it”

Both his hands grabbed the hem of the dress and started to push it up her body, Greta wasn’t sure how to proceed with this seeing that she wasn’t wearing a bra and that Leonard and Mick should be coming to help her anytime soon.

“Wait” she panted, more out of panic than the desire Jacob thought she had.

“There’s not time to waste, dear” he leaned down and pressed a hot kiss over her lips as he grinded against her, his tent getting bigger by the second and the hold he had on her dress convincing Greta that he could pull the fabric apart if he wanted too.

“Jacob” she gasped between his lips “Wait”

“You told me you didn’t want to lose your time” he mumbled against her “I don’t want to lose mine either”

And Greta knew she had fucked up.


	16. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard and Mick run late.

Leonard’s fingers worked fast and steady over the safe box, behind him Mick was standing with his eyes glued over the door and his heat gun ready to roar to life if anyone was to walk in. Sneaking into the massive house had been the easiest thing for the Rogues, after all they had done a lot of sneaking into houses before; but getting the combination of the safe was always something long that drained Mick’s patience.

“What time is it?” asked Leonard, he was just missing one number to crack the code.

“Nine twenty” answered Mick.

“Damn it” hissed Leonard, the plan had stretched out a bit after Rip had decided to remind them a few things before they left the Waverider and now they were late to help the newbie and Leonard didn’t trust Jacob a bit; not after the way he had seen him looking at Greta.

“I hear footsteps” said Mick, he gripped his gun tighter and glanced at Leonard.

“Give me a second”

“I don’t think we have a second pretty boy”

Leonard rolled his eyes and tugged at the handle of the box, it opened heavily but even through the crack he saw the gem staring back at him and Leonard could have sworn that he had never seen anything as beautiful as that.

“Got it” whispered Leonard, his hand reached out for the spectacular gem softly and his fingers curled around it gently; this was something you couldn’t rush, touching something so beautiful had to be done properly.

Mick held his breath and put a little pressure over the trigger of his heat gun as he heard footsteps approaching, he knew they had to help the newbie, but Leonard was his partner so the first thing was to protect Snart and himself and then go for the newcomer. But the footsteps walked past the room and then down the hall, Mick turned to Leonard as his friend pushed himself up.

“I think the hallway is compromised” explained Mick.

“Yeah” said Leonard, he narrowed his eyes and Mick could tell his brain was working at the speed of light to come up with another plan. “There should be another door around here”

Leonard spin around, his coat dancing around him with the gem secure in one of the pockets, he looked at the bookshelf that stood in front of them; he had seen the blueprints with newbie and he had seen they showed a second door, which meant the thing must be hidden away by the bookshelf.

“It should be behind this bookshelf” explained Leonard “We just need to find…

But before Leonard could finish telling Mick that they had to find the way to open it, Mick’s heat gun came to life and Leonard rolled his eyes as the flames burned the books over the shelf almost instantly.

“Very subtle Mick” sighed Leonard.

“We can open it now” shrugged Mick, he pointed at a small opening with his gun and Leonard walked towards it.

Carefully Captain Cold slipped two fingers in the small space and he pulled the shelf towards himself; the massive piece of furniture moving gracefully towards him just like a door would and the new escape route appeared in front of them.

“Let’s get out of here” said Leonard, he was sure someone had to have heard Mick’s gun and that meant they had little time to get out of that room, to find Greta and to get out of that house.

Leonard guided Mick into another room, this one had even more books and a massive desk that told Mick that had to be a studio, a jacket lay over the chair of the desk; Leonard glanced at the jacket and hurried across the room to get to the second door that would lead them to the hallway and directly in front of the door of the master bedroom.

“How did you know that door would be there?” asked Mick as he followed Leonard.

“The newbie thought it would save us a few minutes if we used that door” explained Leonard “I just didn’t know it would be disguised as a shelf”

Leonard cracked the door open and looked out just as Mick’s voice spoke, a hint of mockery in his tone.

“The newbie told you?”

Leonard narrowed his eyes and glanced back at his friend and partner in crime “What is that supposed to mean?”

“I just find it interesting” shrugged Mick, a smirk over his face.

“What exactly do you find interesting?” barked Leonard.

“That you dislike her so much yet here we are” Mick pointed at the door they had used to enter without looking at it “Going along with her plan” he looked at Leonard “Maybe you’ve grown soft with the blondie, snowflake”

Leonard grunted and rolled his eyes, this wasn’t the time or place to be having a conversation that had no sense at all; he turned to the door and pulled it open fully, the door to the master bedroom was a few feet away from them and the hallway was empty.

“It’s empty” whispered Leonard before he rushed out of the room and towards the other door, Mick trotting behind him closely with his heat gun up and ready to burn anything and anyone that got in their way.

Leonard reached the door and he could already hear a few grunting sounds, he narrowed his eyes and placed his right hand over the doorknob as he held his cold gun with his left one; the doorknob didn’t turn.

He sighed and stepped back, Mick was usually the one breaking doors and punching people but Mick was watching his back and they were already running out of time; so Leonard Snart took a deep breath and threw a kick to the door as hard as he could.

The door’s lock snapped under his foot and the door swung open to reveal a very agitated Jacob over Greta; the young woman turned to the door and Leonard noticed she was using her left hand to hold down her dress and as she tried to push herself over her elbows he realized the guy had broken the straps of her dress.

“Honey, I’m home” hissed Leonard as Jacob turned to look at him with wide eyes.


	17. Hanging On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rogues reunite with the Newbie.

Keeping Jacob Pines at bay would be something nearly impossible and if Leonard and Mick didn’t show up in the next five seconds, Greta would have to use claws and teeth and all she had in her to get out of that room by herself; not that she hadn’t been in very bad situations before, it was just that she was counting on the Rogues to come for her.

“ _Please don’t let them leave without me_ ”

Greta’s hands shot down to the hem of her dress and she tugged down at the fabric, trying her best to cover her exposed hips as Jacob finished working on the buttons of his pants and turned to look at her; his hand tugged at the only remaining strap of her dress and it snapped as he pulled it down.

“Wait” she said once more “You can’t just rip my dress off, how do you expect me to go back home?” she panted as she tried to buy more time.

“You’ll never have to worry about that again” he pushed back and stood up, his pants dropping and pooling around him as he stepped out of his shoes and crawled back over Greta; the young woman pushed herself up over her elbows.

“Stop” she said, pressing her hand over his chest; the fabric of her now ruined dress dropping around her and barely hanging over her breasts. “Maybe this wasn’t the best idea”

“You’re wrong” he whispered “Let me show you”

He crashed his lips against hers and when Greta tried to pull back, his right hand grabbed her face painfully and pulled her closer to him; she dropped herself over the bed and pressed both her hands hard over his chest and shoved him away from her.

“I said stop!” she barked.

He grunted “I heard you” he smirked.

And Greta saw the look that had raised flags in Leonard.

“Look, I….

And the door of the room creaked loudly as it was pushed open, Greta’s head snapped towards it to find Leonard standing in the room with his cold gun up and aiming at Jacob; his eyes behind his goggles, his long coat swaying around him and a smirk over his lips.

“Honey, I’m home”

“Thank god” she whispered.

Jacob turned to look at Leonard with shock over his face but it was quickly replaced by anger, he narrowed his eyes but didn’t move from his position over Greta.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Don’t you know that you shouldn’t mess around with a married woman?” asked Leonard, he cocked his head to the right “Now honey, we should get going”

Greta pushed herself over her elbows and Jacob’s attention snapped back to her, his eyes had a veil behind them that screamed danger in every possible way; he tensed his jaw and his hand grabbed Greta’s arm, his fingers digging as painfully as they could into her skin.

The man stumbled back but pushed himself to his feet, dragging Greta with him, the young woman grunted as she stood up, her free hand landing over her chest as she held the dress together; the last thing she needed right now was everyone seeing her topless.

“Well, well, well” Jacob snorted “I should have guessed such a pretty woman had to be tainted” he glanced at Greta and pulled her closer to him “Not just by the excuse of a man she married but she had to be a whore and a thief”

Leonard’s smirk hardened but he held the gun up and took a step forward “Let her go”

“Really?” said Jacob “Why? The gun is pointed at her, who do you think you’d kill first if you pull the trigger? Her or me?”

Leonard pulled the goggles down to his neck and narrowed his eyes, his smirk not vanishing, he glanced at Greta and then at Jacob; his free hand disappeared into the pocket of his coat and he pulled out the gem.

“I think you’d find this more valuable than her”

Jacob’s grip over Greta loosened, he stared at the gem with partially gapped lips and fury boiling in his body; he should have known they were coming for the gem, he should have learned not to trust the pretty girls.

“Yes” he finally answered “But which is more valuable to you?” he forced his eyes to meet Leonard’s “Her or keeping that?” he pointed at the gem with his chin.

Greta looked at Leonard, her eyes traveling over his shoulder to Mick’s figure standing outside the room with his back to the group as he made sure no one would come to Jacob’s rescue. Slowly, Greta turned to look at Leonard, she glanced at the gem and then back at him and then back at the gem; hoping to god that he would understand what she was trying to tell him.

Leonard looked at Greta, her eyes dancing down to the gem and then back at him and he was almost certain of what she was asking him to do; maybe he didn’t trust her completely but the girl had been holding the fort for Mick and himself like a professional and Leonard knew he had to get them all out of there now.

“I’ll take my wife, then” said Leonard, he took a step forward, lowering his gun and extending the gem out towards Jacob; his ice blue eyes locked over Greta.

Jacob pushed Greta forward a few steps and his grip around her arm disappeared almost completely, he pushed her forward once more and Greta glanced at him by the rear of her eyes and with all she had, she yanked her arm away from his fingers and spin around on her bare feet, her hair flying around her like liquid gold as the back of her hand impacted Jacob’s face so hard he felt his teeth rattle in his mouth.

Leonard shoved the gem back in his pocket and jumped forward as Jacob stumbled back, he grabbed the arm Greta was using to hold her dress and pulled her back to him, she stumbled over her discarded furry coat and crashed shoulder first against his chest. Jacob turned to look at Greta, ready to grab her and beat into submission but found Leonard pointing the gun at him while he had an arm wrapped around the young woman as she held her dress together; what was left of the dress.

“A very dedicated couple I see” hissed Jacob, a string of blood rolling down his face from were Greta’s rings had touched his skin.

“I think we should go” called Mick’s voice, Greta looked over Leonard’s shoulder to find Mick strolling casually into the room, his heat gun resting over his shoulder.

“I agree” whispered Leonard, he released Greta and she stepped behind him and towards Mick as Leonard looked at Jacob “We’re gonna leave and you are gonna stay here unless you want my friend to burn your house to the ground while you are still in it”

“Please run” smirked Mick as he looked at Jacob “I really feel like burning this place to the ground tonight”

“I will find you and I will kill all of you” whispered Jacob, he glanced at Greta “I’ll leave you last, my dear”

Leonard took a step to his left to block Jacob’s sight over Greta, Jacob looked at Captain Cold and raised his hands up to his chest in a mocking way; Leonard glance over his shoulder to Mick.

“Let’s go”

Mick nodded and hurried back to the hall, Greta following him as fast as the dress allowed her too; her right hand pressed hard against her chest to hold everything together. Leonard glanced one last time at Jacob and hurried after his partner and the newbie.

Greta and Mick were already rushing towards the stairs when Leonard reached them, the straps of Greta’s dress dangling over her back and her tangled hair swaying around her as she grabbed the handrail with her free hand and hurried behind Mick. Heat Wave was the first one to reach the first floor, without second thoughts he marched towards the door and as Greta rushed behind him, Henry and another guy blocked her way.

The young woman jolted back, crashing against Leonard’s chest before she realized it was Henry and a guy who seemed to be unarmed.

“How did you all get here?” barked the guy next to Henry “Where’s Mr. Pines”

“Shut up bowtie” barked Mick from behind.

The guy turned around and Mick punched him on the face, he stumbled back and crashed over the floor with blood instantly gushing out of his nose and Greta couldn’t help but think that if Mick had punched him any harder he would have surely erased the nose out of that man. Henry took a step towards the stairs but Greta slammed her own fist against his face, hitting him over the cheekbone, the young man covered his face and the young woman raised her left leg and threw a kick that hit him right on the stomach and he fell back, grunting and unable to call for help.

“Good one Blondie” chuckled Mick “Now let’s get out of here”

“Wait” said Leonard, Mick and Greta glanced at him as he finished shrugging the coat off his shoulders.

“Not really the best time to get undressed” pointed out Mick, Leonard rolled his eyes and extended the coat to Greta.

“Put this on, your dress is barely hanging on”

Greta looked down at the coat and took it rapidly, she pushed her arms inside and pulled the zipper up; she felt the dress dropping to her hips, she grunted and shimmied out of the dress that pooled around her feet. Mick glanced at Leonard as Greta took the coat and smirked as Leonard rolled his eyes with annoyance and Greta pulled on the coat.

“Let’s get out of here” said Greta, Mick nodded and turned to the door.

The trio hurried out of the house as they heard Jacob screaming for security but before anyone could get a glimpse of the Rogues and the Newbie, they had been swallowed by the cool night with the soft drizzle as they made their way towards the getaway car that Mick and Leonard had brought.


	18. You Know Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rogues and Newbie return to the Waverider and Sara learns a bit about Greta's life.

The door of the Waverider opened up for the trio, the drizzle that had been falling when they had left the Pines house had been replaced with a strong falling rain that had soaked them wet in the short time it took them to leave the car and hurry towards the ship. With a reassuring sound, the door closed behind them, Greta pushed back the hood of Snart’s coat and hurried towards the corridor to head to her room just as Rip rushed into the small room to greet the team.

“You’re an hour late, is everything alright?”

Greta hurried past Rip, her feet wet and cold and with scratches here and there for running around without any shoes on; she hugged herself hard, making sure the coat wouldn’t open up despite being zipped up.

Rip turned on his heels to look at the escaping newbie, he frowned as he noticed she wasn’t wearing any shoes and that the red dress that had trailed around her ankles was gone; he turned to the Rogues with shock.

“What happened to her? Is she naked?”

“Of course not” sighed Leonard “She has a coat on”

“What happened to her shoes?” asked Rip, he turned at Mick.

“She didn’t have them on” shrugged Mick, he pulled off his goggles “And her dress got torn”

Rip’s eyes widened and he turned to look at Leonard “Something I need to know?”

“Nope” said Leonard casually “Nothing bad happened to her, Captain” Leonard swung his gun up and placed it over his shoulder as he looked at Rip “Why so worried? I thought you didn’t like her”

“Doesn’t mean I wouldn’t be concerned that she returned half naked and bruised to the ship” barked Rip, he glared at Leonard.

“We had a small inconvenient” explained Leonard “So she had to toughen up and hold the fort while we could go help her”

“What kind of inconvenient?” asked Rip, he glanced at Mick who was pulling off his coat.

“Nothing we couldn’t handle” was all Leonard offered to explain.

“Did you at least get the gem?”

“Of course” sighed Leonard, irritation tangible in his voice “We got it”

“Technically” started Mick and everyone turned to look at him “You put the gem in your coat, which means Blondie has it”

Leonard tensed his jaw as he looked at Mick, he was starting to get the impression that his friend was enjoying mocking him with the Newbie a bit too much.

“That’s fine” sighed Rip “I’ll ask for it later” he turned on his heels and started to walk away as he mumbled under his breath.

Mick turned to look at Len, Captain Cold had his eyes narrowed and glued over his partner in crime, Mick raised his eyebrows at Leonard; his best attempt to look surprised and unaware of what he had done to deserve that look.

“What?” asked Mick “Why you looking at me like that?”

“You know why” hissed Leonard, his eyes piercing into Mick.

“I do?” asked Mick, Leonard rolled his eyes and looked away, he had to get the gem and his coat back but for the moment his body was screaming for a shower.

 

___________//____________

 

There was a knock over the metal door in Greta’s room, the young woman was sitting over the bed, combing her wet hair; she looked up at the door as a second knock came in followed by the gentle voice of Sara.

“It’s Sara”

“Gideon, please” whispered Greta.

The AI didn’t answer but the door of the room slid open and revealed Sara at the other side wearing a pair of sweat pants and a lose shirt that Greta imagined would be Sara’s pajama outfit. White Canary strolled into the room with a soft smile over her face, she looked around the room rapidly before she turned to look at Greta.

“Hey” smiled Sara.

“Hi” answered Greta.

“How did it go?”

“It was different” shrugged Greta, not really sure if she should tell Sara that she had been horrified that maybe Jacob would try to force his way with her back at the mansion. “But we got the gem, that’s all that matters”

Sara looked at Greta, it wasn’t all that mattered, maybe Greta wasn’t a permanent part of the group like the rest of them, but as long as she was aboard the Waverider she was someone the others would look after; just like they did with every part of the team.

“How did your mission go?” asked Greta, she looked down at her hands “Did you get the belt?”

“We did” shrugged Sara “Not as smoothly as we thought we would, but we got it and everyone came back in one piece”

“That’s great” said Greta, Sara turned to look at her but the young woman was still looking down at her hands, she slowly looked up at Sara “Kendra must be really glad”

“We all are”

Greta nodded and played with the hair comb as she looked at Sara, the ex-assassin walked towards the bed and sat at the other end of it.

“Is there someone waiting for you back home?” asked Sara.

Greta’s jaw tightened but she smiled “Yeah, my mom”

“Does she know you’re here?”

“She does” nodded Greta “She doesn’t agree with it but she kind of had to since I left and then told her I was leaving”

“How’d you do that?” chuckled Sara, she crossed her arms over her chest but smiled in amusement.

“My stepdad told her”

“Stepdad?” asked Sara; now that Greta was opening up to her, Sara knew she could get information out of her and eventually figure out why she was really there.

“My parents never got married, they really don’t take along that well either” shrugged Greta with an amused smirk over her delicate lips, she pushed herself up and looked at Sara “Are you here for the gem?”

“ _Shit”_ thought Sara, in the last few weeks this was the most she knew about the newbie and even if she wanted to know more, Sara knew better than to push for it.

“Yes, Rip asked me to come over for it”

Greta nodded and walked towards the desk, she had placed Leonard’s coat over it while she took a shower; the young woman pushed her hand into one of the pockets and pulled out the spectacular gem.

“Jesus Christ” whispered Sara, she pushed herself up and walked towards Greta, the gem had looked wonderful in pictures but in real life it was something from another world.

“I know, right?” laughed Greta, she turned around to find Sara incredibly close to her, she smiled and handed the gem to the beautiful woman.

“I’ll take it to Rip” said Sara, she took the gem and smiled as she looked up at Greta.

“Ok” Sara stepped away from Greta and hurried towards the door “Hey, Sara” Sara turned around to look at her “You think I could ask you to teach me a few things tomorrow?”

“About what?” asked Sara as she frowned with curiosity.

“Self-defense and all that”

“Of course” smiled Sara “Tell me when and I’ll teach you”

Greta’s face lit up and Sara couldn’t help but smile a bit more genuinely, maybe she had lied about why she was there but to be honest so far she hadn’t done anything to make them think she was there for all the wrong reasons.


	19. Coats and Deals.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greta returns the coat to Leonard.

Leonard had his elbow over the desk and his head propped over his hand as his eyes read the lines of the book he had opened over the desk; he had declined Mick’s invitation to join him for dinner a few hours ago and had heard Jax tagging along with Mick soon after he declined. It didn’t bother Len that Mick got along with the rest of the members of the ship, in fact he was grateful that the tensions that had appeared after Mick had been returned to the ship had finally disappeared.

He turned the page just as he heard the _woosh_ of the door, indicating him that it had been opened.

“What?” he asked, his eyes still focused over the book.

Sara had told him that Rip intended on having a conversation with Captain Cold about the state in which Greta had returned to the ship and to be honest, Len wasn’t in the mood to have that conversation that late at night.

“What are you reading?”

Leonard pealed his eyes off the book and looked at the wall in front of the desk before he turned to look over his shoulder to find Greta standing in the middle of the room with his coat in her arms.

“Sherlock Holmes” he answered as he pushed his chair back and stood up.

“Nice” she looked down at her arms “I brought your coat back” she looked up at him.

“Thank you”

He stood less than a feet away from her but none of them made any attempt to get closer to the other.

“How are you feeling?” he finally found himself asking; it had certainly not been a highlight in his day to see the young woman with her dress ripped apart and then to have Jacob Pines threaten to kill her, because Leonard knew what would come before he did kill her.

“I’m fine” she shrugged, she glanced around the room and walked slowly towards one of the bookshelves he had.

Leonard watched as she looked at the titles of his books, a few of them he had stolen from Rip’s studio and a few others he had snatched from different places they had been on their missions. The young woman pulled her right hand up and her fingers found one of the books, she gently started to pull it out of the self when a finger appeared above her and pushed the book back to its place.

“I don’t think so, Newbie” said Leonard’s voice behind her.

Greta rolled her eyes at the nickname and turned around, Leonard still had his finger over the book, blocking the escape route on her right side; she looked up at him and raised her eyebrow as he looked down at her, their bodies just an arms away from each other.

“I’d really appreciate it if you called me Greta” she said.

“I’ll think about it” smirked Leonard, he narrowed his eyes at her and Greta shifted her weight from one leg to the other.

“Anyway” she sighed, she looked down at her left hand and Leonard followed her sight “Thank you for the coat” she extended the coat to him.

Leonard pulled his hand down from the shelf and took the coat from her hand, the almost weightless fabric telling him that the gem was no longer in the coat.

“Where’s the gem?” he asked, his eyebrow raising.

“Sara took it to Rip” she explained, she crossed her arms over her chest “Don’t look so disappointed, Len” she had forgotten about calling him by his last name when the mission had started and she had been forced to call him Len “You can always steal it back from Rip”

“Ah” he chuckled “You are starting to know me”

She shrugged “I think he knows you’ll do that anyway”

Leonard smirked as Greta kept looking at him, the young woman looked to her left, she had just been on her way to the kitchen to get something to eat and the more time she spent in Leonard’s room was making her stomach hurt even more.

She turned to the left to leave but Leonard was fast and slammed his hand against the wall next to her shoulder; the young woman jolted back and snapped her head to Leonard, anger and surprise rising in her eyes.

“What?” she barked.

But Leonard didn’t say anything and Greta frowned as she looked at him; he looked at her trying to figure out what she was hiding, trying to find something he could read in her to give him a direction to where he stood when it came to the Newbie and Greta looked back at him with questioning eyes, having the impression that Leonard was looking at her with his ice blue piercing eyes like he was trying to get a glimpse of her soul.

Slowly, Leonard dropped his hand and took a step back from the young woman, Greta looked at him and then turned to walk back to the door; she stopped when she reached it and glanced over her shoulder, Leonard was looking back at her.

“Do you want to grab something to eat?” she asked.

Leonard looked at her, he placed his coat over the chair of the desk and walked up to her without a word; Greta walked out the door and down the hallway with Leonard reaching her in a few long strides. They walked side by side in silence as they made their way towards the kitchen and for a moment, none of them was bothered by the company of the other.

Internally, though he would never admit it to anyone, Leonard was glad to find that Jax and Mick had already left the kitchen; he knew he would never get a break from Mick if he saw Leonard walking in with Greta next to him.

“Jax mentioned the food here tasted stale”

“It does ” answered Leonard “We bring food from the outside a few times”

“He mentioned that too” smiled Greta, she walked towards a drawer and started to pull out things “He also mentioned that I could grab anything I wanted from his stash until I brought my own stash aboard”

Leonard sat down over the small island and looked at her, she placed a pair of plates over the island followed by a loaf of bread and two knives.

“Is there something Jax hasn’t mentioned?” asked Leonard, he followed Greta as she walked towards a cupboard that Leonard knew Jax had claimed as his own.

“Concerning food?” she asked, she pushed herself over her toes and grabbed something Leonard couldn’t see “He mentioned everything about the kitchen”

“Of course he did” whispered Leonard, Greta turned to him and placed a jar of peanut butter next to the plates and walked towards something that no one really knew if it really was a fridge but they all just assumed it was.

The young woman opened it and pulled out a jar before she closed the door and turned back to Leonard, she sat down in front of him and placed the jar over the table.

“Peanut butter and jelly sandwich is what you have in mind for dinner?” he asked, his eyebrow rising up once more.

“No” she laughed “Actually just peanut butter for me” she grabbed the bread and pulled out a few pieces before she took one of the plates “I don’t like jelly but I didn’t know if you hated it like I do, so I brought it over in case you wanted some”

“Huh” whispered Leonard and he looked at the bread and pulled it closer to him.

After about ten minutes of eating in silence and Greta making herself her second peanut butter sandwich, Leonard decided to try out Sara’s idea of befriending the new girl in the Waverider; even if it felt against his nature to do so.

“Does anyone know you are here?” he asked.

Greta looked at him, she put down the last bit of her sandwich and brushed the crumbs away from her fingers before she leaned over the island.

“I’ll tell you something about myself if you tell me something about yourself”

“Fine” he leaned over the table and looked at her.

“You go first since you are the one wanting to know about me” she smirked.

“Don’t flatter yourself” he said, but Greta could hear the amused tone in his voice.

“Go, Leonard” she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

“I killed my father” he said as he looked at her into her greenish eyes “Because he threatened to kill my sister”

“Is your sister ok?” asked Greta, she cocked her head to the left and a few golden hairs brushed over her face.

“Yes” he answered, he examined the way she frowned gently but nodded before she broke the eye contact and looked down at her plate “Your turn”

“I was born from an experiment” she said as she looked up at Leonard, he raised both his eyebrows with intrigue.

“Go on” he whispered.

“My parents" she made a pause "They don’t like each other very much, they tolerate each other, but that’s about it” she shrugged, her words casual and devoid of pain “It was never in their plans to have me” she propped her head over her hand “But when my mom found out she was pregnant she decided to keep me and my dad agreed and that’s that”

Leonard looked at her in silence for a few seconds, she smiled at him and her smile was kind and warm; different from all the others she had given him since she had arrived.

“Maybe its not as powerful and shocking as your story, but it’s the truth” she pulled her head off her hand and looked down at the plate, she grabbed the last bite of her sandwich and popped it in her mouth.

“Good to know, Newbie”

“Will you please stop calling me that?” she hissed, her eyes rolling before she turned to Leonard “I get it, you don’t like me but stop calling me that”

“I don’t dislike you that much” shrugged Leonard “I just don’t trust you”

“Fine” she growled, she leaned once more over the table “I’ll make you a deal, Mr. Snart”

Leonard smirked at the name he had asked her not to call him by “What kind of deal?”

“You stop calling me Newbie and I’ll tell you all about why I’m here as soon as we know what the next mission is”

Leonard examined her rapidly, he wasn’t sure he believed her but there was only one way to find out; he leaned closer to her.

“Deal”

“Perfect” she smiled and pushed herself back before she pushed herself up to her feet and scoped her plate; she turned to the dishwasher that Gideon opened for her and placed it inside before she turned to look at Leonard “A pleasure making deals with you, Mr. Snart” she winked and walked out of the kitchen.

“We’ll see about that” he whispered before he pushed himself up.


	20. Batons and Technique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greta asks Ray for a favor and Mick gives some advice.

Greta strolled down the Waverider, Jax and Rip were currently modifying something on the engine of the ship, which meant they were sitting in the middle of nowhere while they got the ship ready to go. It had been two days since Greta had made the deal with Leonard in an attempt to make a friend and so far she had only seen the Rogue once.

The self-defense classes with Kendra and Sara were getting better and Greta had less bruises from their sparing session the day before than she had during their first class; but it had been during a break from the session that Greta realized that she needed something to defend herself with and that had been how she had ended walking around the Waverider looking for the one and only Raymond Palmer.

After checking around the common areas, the young woman decided to go check the room he shared with Kendra, maybe he liked to take his work home; she took a curve and walked into the corridor were all the rooms lay, the name plates carefully showing the names of the owner of each room, she walked down the corridor to find Ray’s and Kendra’s.

Greta reached the last room and found the door open and Ray sitting on the floor with a few tools around him and his suit between his legs; a concentrated look over his face as he measured something over the high tech suit he had invented.

The young woman turned to the frame of the door and knocked her knuckles over it twice, Ray looked up rapidly expecting to find Kendra but smiled surprised as he saw Greta looking down at him.

“Hey” he said, he dropped the suit over the floor.

“Hi” she answered and walked into the room, she looked around and smiled as she saw a few photos pinned over a corkboard in front of the desk; she turned to look at Ray as he pushed himself up to his feet.

“We took a few of those when we were stranded in the 50s” explained Ray, he cleaned his hands over his jeans, she glanced back at the photos.

“You guys look really happy” pointed out Greta before she turned to look at Ray.

“We are happy” Greta smiled but said nothing else “So, are you looking for Kendra?”

“Actually I was looking for you” smiled Greta.

“Oh” smiled Ray as he crossed his arms over his chest “What can I do for you then?”

“Ok, yes” she nodded, “Well, I was training with Kendra and Sara yesterday and I realized something” she pushed her right hand into the pocket of her jeans “The Rogues have their guns, Martin and Jax are Firestorm,” she pulled out a piece of paper and looked down at it as Ray watched her “Sara is a badass, Kendra is you know an immortal goddess, Rip has his laser gun and you have the suit”

“Yes” said Ray at the summary of their unique abilities “That sounds about right”

“Well, I have nothing” she explained “If I can land the first punch I’m sure I can stand my ground but I was thinking that maybe you could help me with that” she looked up at Ray.

“Help how?” Ray frowned gently.

“You made the suit right?” she pointed towards the floor where she could see the suit lying; Ray glanced over his shoulder to his suit and then turned to Greta.

“You want me to make you one?” he said.

“No” she laughed, she unfolded the paper she had in her hands “But maybe you could be able to make these for me, if its not a nag to ask of course”

Ray looked down at the paper and uncrossed his arms before Greta extended the paper towards him, his fingers took the paper and he looked down at it; his eyebrows furrowing together and his eyes darting around the drawing she had made.

“Electric batons?” he slowly looked up at her.

“Yeah” she nodded “We have them in the future but I’m not there and I’m pretty sure you can make me one at least with what we have here”

The pair looked at each other for a few seconds “Ok” he nodded and glanced down at the paper “Yeah” a soft smile appeared over his face “I’m sure I can manage”

“Really?” an excited smile spread over Greta’s face and Ray felt his own smile get wider.

“Of course” he nodded “I could make you a pair,” he pointed at something on the drawing “I might need to change a few things but I can make you a pair”

“Oh my god!” she unfolded her arms and grabbed Ray’s wrists “Thank you!” Ray smiled “I owe you big time”

“Hey, you’re part of the team” smiled Ray “We look after each other”

“Thank you so much” she released his hands “Take all the time you need, I can wait until you have time”

“Oh no” laughed Ray, he looked down at the paper “I’m starting right now, I have a few things to fix and maybe I could ask Jax to get me a few things from the storage”

“Ray you are the best!”

Ray chuckled but nodded at her as he looked up at the new member of the team “I’ll let you know when I’m done”

“Of course, thanks”

 

___________//____________

 

Greta lay over the red sofa in the living room kind of room that the Waverider had, the book that Jax had given her opened in front of her tight as her eyes rushed through the lines; it had been a while since she had been given a book that absorbed her as much as this one had.

She was passing the page when Mick strolled into the room wearing a grey long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans, he glanced at Greta but continued towards one of the cabinets that he used to hide weapons in; it was a rule of Leonard and his to always be prepared and for Mick that meant having weapons in every room just in case.

“Hey Blondie” he said, he pulled open the cabinet and pushed away a few boxes before he pulled out what he was looking for.

“Hi” she answered, she pushed herself to a sitting position and closed the book, Mick turned to look at her and walked towards one of the armchairs and sat down. “What you got there?”

“Small blaster” he explained, he looked down at it and squinted before he pushed it into his pants and looked up at the girl “What are you doing here?”

“Reading” she wave the book, she passed a hand through her hair, messing it up a bit.

“I heard you asked Haircut to make you a weapon”

“How’d you hear that?”

“Heard Haircut talking to Jax”

“Huh” whispered Greta “Well, you guys all have weapons, I just wanted to see if he could make one for me”

“You got tired of punching people on the face?”

“Funny, Mick” said Greta even though the smile over her lips gave away her amusement. “And anyway, I thought I needed something better than just my fists, because clearly I’m not that good at defending myself”

“I wouldn’t say that” shrugged Mick, he slipped down the chair a bit and looked at Greta “You’re just lacking technique”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah” said Mick “Remember the day of the sapphire?”

“Of course I do” she sighed “I got my nose broken”

Mick chuckled “Yes you did, but you jumped those stairs like you knew you weren’t gonna snap your neck”

“Not the best decision, but yeah”

“You got to punch like that, like you mean it” he shrugged “Sara can teach you”

“She’s been teaching me”

“Good”

Silence fell over the Rogue and the Newbie as they sat looking at each other, Mick had accepted Greta’s presence around the ship, it didn’t bother him as much as it had at the beginning and to be honest her quarrels with Leonard were something he found amusing.

“Mick” spoke a liquid voice, Mick looked up at the door just as Leonard stepped inside.

“Snowflake” smirked Mick.

Greta turned to look at over her shoulder as Leonard glanced from Mick to Greta “Leonard”

Leonard smirked and walked into the room as he looked at Mick “Greta”

Mick looked at Greta by the rear of his eyes and then turned to Leonard as his friend sat over the other armchair; Leonard hadn’t referred to the newbie by her name since she had arrived.

“Palmer is looking for you” said Leonard once he had sat down.

“Why?” asked Mick, he looked down at his hands and then turned to Leonard.

“I don’t know” sighed Leonard “I didn’t ask he was already talking nonstop”

“Isn’t he always?” growled Mick, he wasn’t in the mood to hear Ray’s monologue even if Ray thought it was a conversation.

Leonard looked away from Mick and turned to look at Greta, the young woman was sitting with her legs crossed over the sofa, her hair rolling down her shoulders and a book over her lap; she glanced at Leonard and slowly raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

Mick looked up from his lap and found Greta raising her eyebrow, slowly he turned to glance at Leonard to find his friend looking back at the young woman; Mick raised both his eyebrows and turned to look at Greta before he pushed himself up and cleared his throat as he did so.

“I’m gonna go” he declared.

Greta looked up at Mick, when he was standing up he looked even bigger and bulkier than he did when she was standing up too; obviously Mick was intimidating in almost every form he came in but from her place she could see why some people would rather back off than fight him.

“Where are you going?” sighed Leonard almost as if he was talking to a toddler.

“To see what Haircut wants from me”

“I thought you weren’t in the mood to go talk to him” said Greta.

“Oh, I’m not” said Mick, he walked around the small coffee table and towards the door and with that he walked out of the room before anyone else could say anything.

“Well that was weird” whispered Greta, she pushed her hair behind her shoulders and looked at Leonard “What’s up with him?”

“I don’t know” he shrugged and leaned back against his chair, “We leave in about two days”

Greta looked at him and shrugged “Well, you’ve got a lot to do, don’t you think?”

Leonard narrowed his eyes but Greta could still see the intensity of his blue eyes behind his lashes “I’ve been keeping my side of the deal”

“You’ve called me by my name once” she rolled her eyes “Just now when you walked in, other than that you don’t address me at all”

“You never said I had to address you” snorted Leonard.

Greta glared at him with an expression mixed with shock and mild anger “You are impossible”

“Or maybe you are just bad at arrangements” shrugged Leonard with an amused smirk over his face.

 


	21. Funny Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick and Leonard talk.

Mick sat over Leonard’s bed as his Rogue companion worked at the desk, he was scribbling down a few things he wanted Mick to fix on his cold gun seeing that Ray had locked himself up in his room to work on the weapon that Greta had asked him to build for her.

“What Mick?” barked Leonard after a few more seconds in silence, he could hear Mick fidgeting like a toddler over the bed and he knew he was just dying to ask him something.

“Nothing” said Mick, but there was just something in the way he said it that irritated Leonard like nothing had that day, and that included Ray Palmer; Leonard tightened his jaw and his grip around the pen he was using.

“Why does that sound like bullshit then?” asked Leonard.

“I just find it interesting”

“You’ve been finding a lot of things interesting in the last few days, haven’t you?” hissed Leonard; with his back to his friend he couldn’t see Mick trying his best to keep a serious face.

“So have you, haven’t you, Len?”

Mick heard Leonard drop the pen but his partner didn’t move to turn to look at Heat Wave as he continued to sit over the bed.

“What do you want Mick?” asked Leonard.

“I talked to Sara today”

“ _Of course you did_ ” Leonard thought. “So?”

“We just want to know what’s going on with Blondie” explained Mick, this time Leonard looked over his shoulder at his friend, his eyes narrowed as he scanned Mick’s face.

“Nothing is going on with Greta” said Leonard, his voice a bit too harsh as he turned around to face his friend fully.

“Oh no” said Mick “I didn’t mean between you and her, I meant if you have found out why she’s really here”

Leonard stared at Mick with anger, when had Mick suddenly turned into a funny guy? And how long had he been thinking about that line to mess with Leonard? And most of all were Sara and Mick ganging up on him to mock him together?

“I’m working on it” Leonard forced himself to answer “Unlike the rest of you”

“Not all of us take along with her” shrugged Mick.

“Said the man encouraging her to punch like she believed it” pointed out Leonard “And anyway, I thought Sara was trying to help us figure out why she is here”

Mick shrugged and grunted a negative “But you made the deal with Blondie”

“Yes,” said Leonard “And I’m trying to keep my part of the deal, so instead of mocking me why don’t you fix my gun?” he pushed himself up and grabbed the paper he had been scribbling on and walked towards Mick, handing him the paper.

Mick took the piece of paper and looked down at it, they were just standard upgrades that he had learned how to do when he had been Chronos so he knew it wouldn’t take him long but right now, just like most of the other members of the Waverider minus Rip, Mick wanted to know what was the deal with Greta.

“I’ll have it ready tomorrow” answered Mick, he pushed himself up and turned to Len.

“Thank you” said Leonard, his voice not really back to normal but it was getting there.

And with that Mick walked away from the bed and out of the room, his body was strained and his fingers raw and numb from the upgrade he had been giving to all his weapons that he had scattered and hidden around the ship; right now all his scarred body wanted was a shower and then a few hours of sleep.


	22. Booms and Blasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Waverider gets attacked in the middle of the night.

Sara and Kendra were talking about the deal Leonard had made with Greta to find out why she was truly there, in Sara’s room when Greta walked out of her own room; the book Jax had given her under her arm and a tired look over her face. She had been having trouble sleeping almost since she had gotten to the Waverider, but she knew why, it was because of him, because he didn’t know her, because that wasn’t the version of him that she knew, and if felt like she was as knowing him all over again for the first time and from time to time she felt like screaming and hitting something.

She walked into the living room, the nicest place she had found on the Waverider, and sat down over the sofa she had been lying over the day before when Mick had walked in looking for his blaster weapon.

She propped her legs over the coffee table and placed the book over her lap but her eyes drifted towards the wall across the room and she stared at it silently as her brain worked; so far she had managed to stay aboard the Waverider and the crew had gone from barely acknowledging her to tolerating her to actually seem to like her. That was a good thing, at least if something went wrong she could have the backup of the team or parts of it.

Jax was still the person who talked to her the most, but Sara and Kendra were warming up to her with each sparring session, Ray seemed nice to everyone and Martin, though he seemed skeptical, he found amusing her stories and sometimes he seemed to daydream of the things she told him about the future. Rip was still trying his best to ignore her but she could tell she didn’t bother him as much as she did before and finally the Rogues seemed to balance in the middle of disliking her and liking her a bit; at least Mick seemed warmer than Leonard on most occasions.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

Greta’s head snapped towards the door, and there he was, standing in sweatpants and a long sleeve dark shirt Captain Cold himself.

“No” she answered, she turned away and looked down at the book she had over her lap “Not really used to sleeping on the Waverider”

“You’ve been here for almost a month” pointed out Leonard as he walked into the living room, he had been making his way to the kitchen when he saw the lights of the living room on.

“Doesn’t mean I should be able to sleep by now” she pointed out, she traced her finger over the cover of the book as Leonard walked towards the chair Mick had been sitting on the day before when he had spoken to Greta.

Leonard sat down and looked at her, her straight and blond hair reminded him of a small house fountain that Lisa had once turned into solid gold, the water had been petrified into a smooth surface like Greta’s hair.

“Why are you awake?” she asked after a few seconds of silence as she looked up at him “Or where you looking for me?”

“I was hungry” lied Leonard as he rolled his eyes, the truth was that he had been unable to sleep without recurring nightmares of his childhood that he had every now and then and so he had forced himself up from his bed and down the halls of the Waverider and in the end heading to the kitchen had seemed the best idea.

“What did you eat?”

“Nothing” he shrugged, his voice so smooth and calm like it always seemed to be “I was walking towards the kitchen when I saw the lights here on and I came to see who was up as well”

“And here we are”

“And here we are” he said.

“We leave tomorrow” she said, cocking her head to the left and her hair waving with the movement.

“I expect you to keep your side of the deal”

“Of course” she smiled, “You’ve sort of kept part of your side, since we talked yesterday afternoon at least”

Leonard smirked “Of course I have”

“So, does all the ship know about our deal?”

“Who told you?”

“I overheard Ray and Martin” explained Greta as she nodded gently “I think by the end of tomorrow afternoon I’ll be making a conference as to why I’m here”

“Well, Ray talks a lot” shrugged Leonard “But I promise I won’t tell if you don’t want to”

“Does that include not telling Mick?”

“Of course not” said Leonard, Greta smiled and looked down at the book, she picked it up and placed it next to her over the sofa.

“Well, I guess….

_BOOM_

The explosion cut right through Greta’s sentence, the Waverider shook violently first to the left and then to the right; books crashed down from the shelves as Leonard’s chair was thrown violently to the left and he crashed over his shoulder and Greta was thrown forward, landing painfully over the coffee table that shattered under her.

_BOOM_

The second blow to the ship made it rock even harder, Leonard scrambled to his feet just to be thrown back down with the second attack, Greta looked up at Leonard and crawled towards him; she was panting and there was a small cut over her eyebrow.

“What the fuck is going on!?” she cried.

The intercoms around the ship suddenly buzzed with life and Rip’s agitated voice cracked into every room on the Waverider.

“We are under attack”

“No shit Sherlock!” barked Greta, the ship was still rocking dangerously and she wasn’t sure if it was safer to jump to her feet or stay where she was and by the unmoving position in which Leonard crouched a feet away from her, she could tell he was thinking the same thing.

“Hold on to something” Rip’s voice came once more “We have to make a small time jump to evade the attacks” there was a pause “I believe we could lose them in certain time cloud we passed a few days ago”

A third attack made the lights on the Waverider flicker and a few exploded all throughout the ship, Kendra and Ray were already grabbing onto a few safety bars that each room had, Ray had managed to change into his suit as the second attack took place. Sara was holding on to the same bars out in the corridor with Mick a few feet behind her while Jax had been the only one able to make it to the seats and was now sitting as close to Rip as he could while Martin held on with all his strength to a bar in the kitchen.

Leonard looked around for the safety bars, he could see one close to him, he turned to Greta as the ship was hit once more and Rip’s voice warned them one last time that they had to hold on to something.

“Get up!” cried Leonard “There’s a safety bar over here”

He pointed towards the bar and crawled towards it as fast as he could, he knew Rip was about to time jump them and if they were caught without holding on they would most certainly get killed while bouncing around the ship.

Greta jumped to her feet and rushed after Leonard, the ship rocked once more and the single chair that Leonard had been sitting on rolled towards Greta and hit the back of her legs, sending the young woman crashing against Leonard’s back and falling next to him. Leonard growled something under his breath and reached out to her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him as hard and as fast as he could; they were about to time jump while being attacked and without any kind of safety, probably not the highlight of his day.

“Hold on” he said, shoving her towards the safety bars.

The young woman passed her arms around the bars and pulled herself towards them, hugging the metal tubes as hard as she could and pulling her whole body into a tight sitting fetal position, behind her Leonard grabbed the bars as his arms snaked around her, his chest pressed against her back and his legs around her body.

The ship jumped forward, books and boxes and chairs flying around just as another blast hit the Waverider; Leonard felt Greta’s body jerk against him with the force of the time jump, but he held tight as she closed her eyes, he looked down at her, her head buried against her chest; he could tell she was panting and he was sure she had never been in this kind of situation.

“Hold on!” cried Rip’s voice.

And everyone held to the bars as hard as their bodies could as the Waverider shot through time and space trying to lose the attacking ship.

Rip’s heart was beating madly in his chest as Gideon, Jax and himself tried to lose the ship attacking them as they also tried to miss the blasts coming for them while making sure that all the crew members were accounted for.

The Captain turned the ship to the left dramatically, Mick grunted loudly as he held on with his calloused and strong hands but kept his eyes over Sara in case any of them needed backup. Kendra crashed violently with the turn against Ray but he held her right against him with the strength of his suit as she closed her eyes and hoped this would all pass soon.

But the turn Rip took wasn’t enough to make the ship miss the blast from its attacker, lights exploded above the heads of everyone but the violent shake and the glasses falling from above made Leonard’s right hand let go of the bar and just as he was reaching to grab it again with all he had in his body, another blast hit them and the whole ship shook; one of the single armchairs flying directly towards them.

The chair slammed against Greta’s side and just where Leonard’s hand and shoulder would have been if he had not let go just a few seconds ago; the young woman screamed with pain as part of the chair hit her right hand and she let go.

Leonard saw everything run in slow motion for a few seconds, he saw and felt Greta slip away from him, her body shifting as she tried to grab his leg, he saw the lights flicker above him as glass shattered once more, he saw furniture slamming around against the walls and then he heard her scream echo into the room as she slipped down the floor. Leonard’s head snapped out of its trance and he threw his right arm as far as it would stretch and he grabbed Greta’s hand a second before it would have been too late; his left hand holding as hard as it could to the bar.

Both of Greta’s hands grabbed Leonard’s hand as hard as they could, her fingers digging into his skin as she tried her best to squirm towards him as the Waverider kept sailing through time; Leonard held her hand as tight as he could, his eyes meeting hers and he saw horror behind her olivie green eyes and he grunted as he tried to pull her towards him.

“I got you!” he cried to her.

Greta growled with pain and panic as she tried to kick and pull her way back to Leonard, her bare feet giving her grip over the floor as she pushed herself back to the Rogue.

 


	23. Wood and Glass.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Waverider gets stranded.

Greta tightened her grip around Leonard’s hand, she could feel her heart hammering against her chest so fast she felt like it could explode at any moment; around her things were jumping all throughout the room as the ship continued to sail through time but for the moment, all she could think about was pushing herself back towards Leonard and the safety bars. She closed her eyes for a second as she forced her panicking mind to settle and concentrate on trying to push herself up with the help of her feet; she took a deep breath through her mouth and pressed the feet over the floor, she opened her eyes and looked up at Leonard and with a grunt she pushed herself up his arm.

Leonard’s hand around the safety bar was screeching with pain, his knuckles white and his fingers going numb as he tried to keep holding on but this was harder than it looked; it wasn’t that Leonard wasn’t strong, he was just aware of the fact that he wouldn’t last long holding on to the bar and to Greta if the ship didn’t stop soon. Greta grunted and her left hand let go of his hand and grabbed his forearm as she pushed herself up towards him, her feet pressed hard over the floor and by the way her toes were turning bright pink he was sure the pressure over them had to be painful.

“ _Come on!”_ Greta screamed in her mind, she was so close to his shoulder, she was almost there and yet it seemed like she was a million miles away.

_BOOOM_

The blast shook the ship harder than the other hits, Jax was almost certain it had to do with the fact that the Waverider had lost a lot of energy and Gideon kept telling Rip that their shields were about to vanish.

Greta yelped as the blast swung her to the left, her hand slipping away from Leonard’s shoulder as her other hand held tight to his bicep; Leonard closed his eyes and grunted loudly as he hooked his arm up, pulling Greta up towards him, her hands rushing up his arm fast and sloppy as she tried to grab on to something that wasn’t Leonard’s already injured arm.

Leonard closed his eyes as he pulled her up towards him, he felt her hands let go of his arm just to feel as one of her arms snaked around his neck and the other grabbed his shirt as hard as she could as he pulled her against his chest; his pained arm wrapped around her and he grabbed the safety bar with Greta balled up against his body.

The young woman pressed her forehead against the crock of his neck as the ship took a turn, the hand that was holding to his shirt tugged at it harder as she closed her eyes with terror and prayed to the universe that the Waverider came to a stop.

“I got you” said Leonard once more, he closed his eyes as he pressed his cheek against her head and his left shoulder took a hit from a piece of furniture flying out.

And then it all came to a violent stop and the chaos ruling the Waverider vanished and a terrifying silence fell over the ship; suddenly the only noise Leonard could hear was the frantic pants coming from the girl he had trapped between his body and the safety bars.

Leonard opened his eyes and looked up, he looked over his shoulder as his hands remained over the safety bars in case something happened; the living room had turned into a mess, books were sprawled all over the floor, one of the armchairs had shattered against the wall and the sofa Greta had been sitting on was upside down and blocking the door. With his heart beating madly in his chest and Greta holding to his shirt and to his neck like dear life, it took Leonard a few seconds to realize that the threat was over.

Leonard adjusted his body and sat down, his knees aching from being folded as they had time jumped but he paid no attention to it as he took a deep breath; Greta clinging to him with her forehead against his neck, but he could tell her breathing was coming back to normal.

“We are gonna need to redecorate” he finally spoke.

The words snapped Greta out of her shock, she pulled Leonard harder against her with her arm around his neck and her hand held so tight to his shirt that he had been sure she would end up ripping it; gently Leonard wrapped his left arm around the new girl and they sat in silence in the living room for a few seconds.

“Snart!” called out a voice, Greta and Leonard recognized it immediately and Greta released Leonard from her iron grip and pulled her arms towards her chest.

“In here” called Leonard, he kept his eyes over Greta as she young woman turned to look at the door and then turned to look at him; her eyes were big and glossy and Leonard watched as a few tears rolled down her face just before Mick started to push the sofa away from the door.

Leonard pushed himself up to his feet with a grunt just as Mick managed to enter the room, he had a gash over his head and blood was rolling down the side of his face; the bulkier of the Rogues walked up towards Greta and offered her his hand, the young woman took it and he pulled her up without effort, grabbing her forearm firmly when her knees buckled and threatened to throw her back to the floor.

“Are you two ok?” asked Mick, he turned from Greta to Leonard.

“We’re fine”

“You’re bleeding” said Greta, her voice sounding steadier than she looked.

Mick glanced at her, the young woman cleaned her tears away from her free hand but her eyes remained over Mick, he shrugged and carefully let go of Greta.

“A few lightbulbs exploded over us” he explained “Sara got cut too”

“Is anyone hurt?” asked Greta.

“The Doc” explained Mick “He broke his arm”

“Is he going to be ok?”

“Yeah Blondie” said Mick “Jax just rushed past us to take him to the medical bay”

“What about Palmer and Kendra?” asked Leonard.

“Their fine” said Mick “Just a few bruises like everyone, Back to the Future wants to see us”

“Of course” whispered Greta, she glanced at Leonard, his icy blue eyes turning to her before she looked away and started to walk towards the door; trying her best to avoid stepping over the pieces of wood and glass over the floor.

“You ok?” asked Mick as he glanced at his partner in crime.

“Peachy”

“You look like shit” snorted Mick.

“Likewise” smirked Leonard.

The trio walked down the hallway of the Waverider, glass all across the floor and a few metal pipes had come unhinged, Greta pushed her hair behind her ears and looked down at her feet, she noticed one of her toes had lost its nail; she stepped over a metal bar and walked into the room where Rip stood with Kendra, Sara and Ray.

“Are you guys ok?” asked Kendra almost as soon as she caught a glimpse of Greta.

“Yes” answered Leonard “What the hell was that?”

“We were attacked” explained Rip.

“Oh really?” Leonard asked sarcastically “By whom?”

“We don’t know” said Sara.

“I thought we were clear now that the Pilgrim is dead and Chronos… Kendra made a pause and turned to look at Mick “And Chronos is Mick again”

“The Time Masters must have sent someone else” said Rip “But I think we will be safe here”

“Where is here exactly?” asked Greta.

“I don’t know the exact date” sighed Rip “Gideon shut down until it can reprogram what happened and until then all I can tell you is that we are in the 1800”

“I think I can take a look at the engines” said Ray.

“How much damage?” asked Mick.

“Enough to have us stranded here” said Sara, she crossed her arms over her chest and her eyes danced from Mick back to Ray.

“I could take a look” explained Ray “And with the suit I could look further into the system to know if I can help with something”

“Yeah” said Rip “I’ll need all the help I can get to fix the engines”

“I’ll tell Jax you need him” said Kendra, she glanced at Sara and then walked away, now that Gideon was down they would have to do everything by themselves until the AI came back.

“I learned a few things as Chronos” said Mick, he looked at Rip.

“First get that gush on your head checked” said Rip “I’ll see you at the engine room” and with that he walked away rapidly with Ray next to him.


	24. Cotton Balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara helps Martin and Greta stitches Mick's head up.

The group of four had walked in silence towards the medical bay, maybe only Mick needed serious stitching to his head but for the moment everyone on the Waverider felt lost and a bit disoriented and since Gideon was gone someone would have to stich Mick up.

In the medical bay they found Jax and Kendra with Martin, Martin was sitting over one of the beds, his arm against his chest but no bandages around it and he was telling Jax to go help Rip and Ray get the ship ready to time jump; Sara could see pain written all over his face.

“I’m not gonna leave you here Grey, you need help”

“I think I can help with the broken arm” said Sara “But I’m going to need Kendra’s help and maybe even you Snart”

“Go help them” panted Martin “I’ll be fine”

Jax looked at Martin and with reluctance in his eyes he nodded and hurried out of the medical bay to head to the engine room; Sara walked up towards Martin.

“I learned a few things when I was in the league so I can do this”

“I trust you” said Martin.

“Lay down,” she looked at Kendra “Hold him still, and Snart get over here”

Greta glanced at Mick as Snart walked away from them and towards Sara and Kendra, who was now looking down at Martin; Greta noticed the blood was still gushing out of Mick’s head wound and rolling down his face, but he didn’t seem to notice.

“I can stitch you up” she whispered, Mick turned to look at her, not really understanding what she was talking about “The cut on your head” she pointed at his head with her finger, her eyes still over Mick’s.

“You know how to stitch?” he asked.

“Actually I do” she smiled weakly “Someone I know in the future taught me how to”

Mick looked at her, he wasn’t bothered by the gush over his head, it didn’t bother him but he thought maybe it would be a good idea to cover it since he would have to go down to help with the engine in a few minutes.

“Fine” he grumbled.

Greta nodded and turned on her heels to look for the things she needed to stitch his head while she tried to ignore the orders Sara was giving her team of faux doctors as to how she would fix Martin’s hand.

When the young woman turned to Mick, he was sitting over the floor with his eyes focused over the group attending to Martin’s wounds; Kendra was holding down Martin from the shoulders but he couldn’t get a look as to what Leonard and Sara were doing since they had their backs to him and were hunched over Firestorm.

“Ok” whispered Greta, she knelt down and placed the things next to Mick, her nailess toe screaming in pain as she moved to get a better look at Mick’s head.

“Make me beautiful again, Blondie”

Greta snorted a laugh and pressed her lips into a thin line to avoid laughing loudly, the last thing she wanted was to distract the team helping Martin with his broken arm; a soft smile appeared over Mick’s face for a few seconds as he saw Greta pull out a needle by the rear of his eyes.

The young woman positioned herself behind Mick and after getting the needle and the thread ready, she took a piece of the cotton she had gotten, gently she poured alcohol over it and looked down at the gash on his head; it looked worse up close than it had a few seconds ago.

Mick felt Greta take a deep breath and then a sting spread through him as she pressed the cotton ball over his head to clean the wound before she stitched it up; he didn’t wince under the sting, he was used to being stitched up by the Rogues and he had even done it to himself more times than he could count. The man kept his eyes focused over the group as Sara nodded at Leonard and then a hallow noise followed by a scream invaded the medical bay; Greta gasped and looked up towards the place where Martin was, Kendra was holding him down hard as Sara started to wrap something around his arm.

She panted as she looked at Martin, his scream had been full of pain and suddenly she was regretting everything she had done that had led her to the decision of coming to look for the team; she was reckless, she knew that, she had had her share of bar fights and cuts and wounds but this was like nothing she had ever done, she had never been so close to death so many days in a row and if she said she wasn’t afraid it would be a lie.

Greta forced her eyes back down to Mick’s head, her hand was steady even if her heart was slamming against her chest, she focused her eyes over the wound and started to stitch it up just like she had been taught.

Leonard looked over his shoulder, over the bed Martin was sweating; his eyes meet Mick’s, as Greta finished up with the stitching to his head. Leonard glanced up at her, she was pale and her hair was a tangled mess but she seemed to be doing a good job with Mick’s wound and that was something that Leonard appreciated.

The young woman tied the thread as gently as she could and reached down for another cotton ball, she grabbed the bottle of alcohol and soaked it before she passed it over Mick’s now closed wound; his head throbbed uncomfortably as Greta passed the cotton ball over it but Mick ignored the pain and waited until she stopped touching him.

“That will do” she whispered, she took a step back from Mick and pushed herself up to her feet, the bloody cotton balls in her hands.

Mick glanced at the young woman by the rear of his eyes and nodded at her, she gave him a weak smile and walked towards a trashcan and disposed of the bloody cotton balls; she looked down at the trash and took a deep breath before the turned around to face the rest of the group.

“Martin’s gonna be fine” explained Sara, she glance at Kendra “Kendra just gave him a few sedatives and he’ll be out for a few hours”

“Hopefully Gideon will come back on and help him” sighed Kendra “Help us all”

“I’m gonna make sure Haircut, Flare and Marty McFly don’t ruin the engines” said Mick, he glanced at Leonard and then turned to Greta, he nodded at her once more as a thank you and walked out of the medical bay.

“We should try to organize a few things” pointed out Kendra “I don’t know about the rest of the ship, but my room got wrecked by the attack”

“The living room is a mess too” added Leonard, he looked at Kendra.

“Let’s at least try to put things back where they belong” shrugged Sara “There isn’t much we can do, right?”

“Sure” nodded Kendra “I agree”

“Perfect” nodded Greta, “Of course, you are right” her finger entwined painfully as she tugged and pressed them against each other; Sara noticed her knuckles were tuning white. “I… yeah of course, I’ll take the living room…. Her voice trailed and she pulled her hands away from each other and passed her right hand through her messy hair “Just… yeah… just give – give me, I’ll just… and Sara, who had been trained by the best to be the best, noticed that the young woman was starting to pant gently “I’m…. of course, ok”

Kendra and Leonard looked at Greta without understanding a word she was trying to tell them, Leonard narrowed his eyes and Greta glanced from him to Kendra and then then back at him.

“Ummm, ok then” and with that she turned on her heels and rushed out of the medical bay as fast as she could; this time not caring if she stepped over glass as she escaped.

“Ok” whispered Kendra, she crossed her arms over her chest.

“She’s terrified” said Sara, she glanced from Leonard to Kendra “To say the least”

Leonard looked at Sara and then turned to look at the door of the medical bay, a light outside was flickering but Greta was already reaching her room with her heart hammering in her chest.


	25. Work Of Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small talk in the living room.

Leonard and Sara took it upon themselves to fix the kitchen while Kendra took care of Rip’s studio and Greta handled the living room. The group of mechanics was still at the engine room and after having a fight the Sara had to break up, they now seemed to be making progress with fixing whatever was wrong with the Waverider.

Sara looked around the kitchen and smiled, they had done their best cleaning up the place and it looked a hundred percent better than when Jax had hurried in to find Martin; she placed her hands over her hips and turned to look at Leonard, he glanced at her with his usual smirk.

“I think we did a good job” she smiled.

“I’ll have to agree” he nodded, they had a bag by the door with broken plates and jars and glasses that they had managed to clean up but to be honest they weren’t very sure where they were supposed to dispose of it.

“I think I’ll try to fix my room” sighed Sara, her left hand dropped from her hip, she turned her body to Leonard “You should get to work”

“I’ll get to it”

“I didn’t mean your room”

“I know”

Leonard shifted his body to face Sara and raised his eyebrow to her, the blond smiled and shrugged before she turned on her heels and headed to the door of the kitchen; she stopped and turned to look at Leonard, she opened her mouth to say something else but decided against it and walked away.

Captain Cold looked over his shoulder to get a glimpse of Sara disappearing into the hallway, her feet crunching over the broken lightbulbs that no one had decided to clean for the moment; he took a deep breath and turned to face the door, he had changed his sweatpants for a pair of jeans and a dark shirt and had his feet in his shoes. Shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans Leonard decided to search for the Newbie, now that they were stranded in the middle of nowhere and half of the group was at the engine room, he was pretty sure he could get something out of the girl.

He walked lazily down the corridors of the ship, some of them were entirely devoid of lightbulbs and others were just a flickering mess; he was only hoping the bulbs in his room were untouched. The darkened corridor he was walking through was partially illuminated by a light coming from the living room door, and by the way the corridors were getting darker and darker, Leonard could only guess that night was falling outside.

Inside the room he found Greta pushing the sofa back to the place it had been a second before she was thrown off it by the blast; she grunted as she flexed her knees and pushed the sofa, she was only thankful that Mick had turned it back on its legs when he had gone looking for Leonard because that would have been a whole new nightmare.

Leonard leaned against the door frame and watched as Greta, with her back to him, finished pushing the sofa before she stood up straight and rubbed the palm of her hands over her jeans; she had changed into a light green shirt, she was now wearing her usual boot and her messy hair had been pulled back into a braid.

“Good job, Newbie” he spoke after a few seconds; Greta jumped around, startled by his voice, and rolled her eyes at him.

“Snart” she hissed, ticked off by the nickname she had asked him not to use.

Leonard pushed himself away from the doorframe and walked towards the sofa, walking past the young woman and dropping himself casually over it before he propped his feet over the coffee table that had a few scratches over it that had not been there before the attack. Greta looked at the back of Leonard’s head and then walked around the sofa and sat down at the other end of it; both of them suddenly realizing how tired they really felt.

Silence fell between the two of them as they sat with their eyes focused over the wall that had the safety bar they had held onto.

“Thank you” she finally spoke a few minutes later, her voice was soft and kind unlike it had been a few minutes ago or even at the medical bay when she had started to ramble.

Leonard turned to look at her but she kept her eyes focused over the safety bar, her hands over her lap and her feet over the coffee table; Leonard opened his mouth to speak but almost as if she had sensed it, Greta spoke again.

“I’m sorry if I was rude at the medical bay or if I was acting like an idiot, I was just… she cleared her throat and her right hand passed over her face and pushed back a few lose hairs back. “I was just scared” she finished “I’ve never been in this kind of situation before”

Leonard scanned her face as she dropped her hand back over her lap, her eyes still staring straight forward, she played with her fingers as Leonard noticed a small gash over her cheekbone, a strand of golden hair brushing against it gently.

“Don’t worry about it” he spoke, a soft smile stretched over her lips before she turned to look at the leader of the Rogues.

“I guess I owe you now, right?”

He looked at her, he hadn’t helped her so she would owe him, but as someone who liked to pay his debts, like he had done when Mick had saved him in juvie, he said nothing against what she had said; instead they looked at each other for a few seconds before she looked down at her hands.

The light above them flickered and Greta pulled her legs up to her chest, she shifted and turned her body to face Leonard as she leaned against the armrest of the sofa, Leonard narrowed his eyes at her and she smiled at him.

“I’m here to save my family” she finally spoke.

“Is that a must to be become a Time Master?” asked Leonard, Greta snorted and rolled her eyes.

“Shut up and listen because this is the only time I’ll be telling you this, Snart” she said with her best fake serious tone as her lips tried not to curve into a smile.

“Gone on” he smirked.

“There was a moment when you guys changed the time line” she explained, hugging her knees “And a year of my life vanished and my birth date was pushed a year” she shrugged “Since I’m still alive it clearly means my parents are still gonna meet but a few things still happened, things that I am supposed to be part of”

“Like what?”

“An alien invasion”

“Didn’t think alien’s where your style”

“Shut up” she chuckled, she extended her right leg rapidly and nudged Leonard’s knee with her foot as she rolled her eyes partially annoyed with the Rogue. “I help stop it”

“Ah” he joked, he looked down at her foot, glad that she hadn’t noticed his body tense unwillingly when she had reached for contact; it would always be a scar left from his father, his body memory to flinch at physical contact he wasn’t expecting. “A savior”

“Could you take me seriously for just a second, Len?”

He looked up at her, since they had arrived from their mission in the Prohibition Era, Greta had only referred to him as Snart or Leonard; she raised her eyebrow at him.

“I won’t be in the way of anything you guys are trying to do, I’m just trying to make sure my parents meet and that’s all”

“Huh” he whispered as he narrowed his eyes and looked at her, his lashes casting spider web shadows over his cheeks “I thought you’d be a bit more interesting”

“Oh for the love of god!” grunted Greta, she dropped her arms over the sofa and swung her legs over the edge of it, she leaned over her knees and turned to Leonard “You are just a work of art aren’t you?” she hissed.

“Thank you” he smiled at her “Flattery would get you anywhere, Greta”

“At least we are dropping the nickname” she pushed herself up.

“Until I come up with a new one, seeing Mick already claimed Blondie”

“I’m gonna go fix my room, I’ll see you later” she said, shaking her head, she walked around the coffee table just as Leonard stood up.

“Indeed”

Greta turned to looked at Leonard, who was now standing next to her, she smirked but rolled her eyes, she wondered if Leonard had that effect on everyone, making them feel annoyed yet partially amused at the same time; Leonard looked at her, she nodded mostly to herself and walked out of the door and into the dark hallway.

Leonard followed her with his sight until she was gone, he couldn’t tell a lot about Greta so far, but there was something he could see veiled behind her eyes: she was brave and strong. Maybe not like Lisa was, nor like Sara or even Kendra, but there was something about her that he had seen in her eyes just like he had seen the day of the sapphire; she was brave enough to get a punch for them, she had done it for Mick and him and she had done it for Jax and that was something that counted on Leonard Snart’s book.

 

 


	26. Gremlins and Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship is almost fixed and the rest of the team goes for a walk.

“Found a way to fix it, yet?” asked Greta as she walked into the engine room, she had heard from Jax that the engine was almost fully fixed and Gideon had partially rebooted and some of the systems around the Waverider were now functioning.

Mick and Ray turned to look at Greta, Mick was sitting on the floor with a piece of metal between his legs and his hands inside his gloves while Ray stood next to him with his suit on and an interested frown over his face.

“Working on it” explained Ray.

“But almost there right?” she shrugged as she shoved her hands into her jean pockets.

“You could say so” smiled Ray, he looked down at what Mick was showing him and nodded as he crouched next to Heat Wave.

“Just need you to help me find the piece that goes here so we can put this baby back inside the engine and I’m sure it will be back working in no time” explained Mick, he looked up to find Greta still looking at them “Not going out with the rest, Blondie?”

She shrugged as Ray moved to the other side of the room to look into a pile of things that Jax and Rip had been sorting out; Greta glanced at Ray and then looked at Mick.

“Maybe” she pointed at his head with her chin “How’s the head doing?”

“Pretty good” shrugged Mick, he had almost forgotten the stitches he had gotten from Greta the day before “Barely feel them”

“Do you think we will be leaving soon?” she asked.

Mick looked down at the metal thing and then up at Greta “I think we could be leaving tomorrow morning”

“Cool” she smiled and looked at Mick, he looked up at her for a moment, the eerie sensation that he sometimes got from her returned and it bothered Mick to not know what was it about Greta that gave him that feeling. “Well then” she smiled “I’ll leave you to work and I’ll see you later Mick”

“Have fun” grumbled Mick as he looked down at the metal thing and started to move his hands over it, as if trying to figure out if it was missing something else.

“Bye Ray!” she called as she reached the door, Ray looked up at her but she was looking over her shoulder at Mick, her eyes lingered over the Rogue for a few seconds and then she walked away from the room.

Ray glanced at Mick, he was concentrating over the engine they had to fix and Ray had the feeling that Mick hadn’t noticed Greta looking at him; maybe she knew Mick from the future, because to be honest, deep inside Ray hadn’t believed the story about Greta knowing his name from Palmer Tech, Ray had the impression that maybe the newbie knew them all but she wasn’t up to tell them that.

“What are you looking at Haircut?” barked Mick, he looked up and turned to Ray, his eyebrow up with question.

“Nothing” smiled Ray and he turned back to what he was doing.

 

___________//____________

 

Leonard glanced over his shoulder just as Greta walked into the departure bay, she was wearing jeans and knitted dark green sweater and her usual boots; he turned back to look down at his gun when Sara and Kendra noticed her.

“You decided to come” smiled Kendra.

“Yeah” smiled Greta “It could be fun”

“Better than staying here that’s for sure” snorted Sara “The last thing we need is someone going The Shining kind of crazy from being trapped here”

Greta laughed but nodded, Sara pulled on a long dark coat over her and Kendra turned her attention to the bag she had prepared for them; since no one knew the exact date, they were all going to try and avoid coming across anyone while they were out there.

“So what does Rip think about us going out?” she finally asked after a few minutes of silence as she watched the three members of the Waverider finish getting ready.

“Nothing that we care to listen to” answered Leonard without looking at her, he walked past Sara and pressed his hand over a control panel, the panel lit up and the door opened up for them; a chilly breeze rushed through the door and Greta was thankful she had asked Gideon for a sweater a few weeks back.

“Someone’s being a bundle of joy today” sighed Sara as she followed Snart out of the ship.

Kendra turned to look at Greta and smiled when Greta looked at her, maybe it was the fact that she was the youngest girl on the Waverider or the fact that sometimes Rip and Martin and even Leonard weren’t very nice to her that made Kendra want to protect the girl.

“Let’s go”

“Yeah”

Greta and Kendra walked down the ship side by side, the sun was up but the wind was blowing hard and for a moment both women were taken aback by the fact that they were mostly surrounded by trees and the incredibly smell of pure nature.

“This is beautiful” smiled Kendra, she turned her attention to her bag and pulled out a small camera that she had gotten at one of the futuristic stops they had done with the Waverider.

Ahead of them walked Leonard and Sara silently side by side, Leonard had mentioned to Sara the story that Greta had told him the night before and although they didn’t have a way to prove that it wasn’t the truth they both felt there was something missing to her story and even if she was already settling into the group that was something to look out for.

“When exactly do you think we are?” asked Sara, she looked around as she shoved her hands in the pockets of her coat.

“Rip mentioned something about it being the 1800” shrugged Leonard.

“This is so different” she looked around “I mean we’ve been to the future but this… she made a pause “This is breath taking, look at all this trees, we’ve been walking for twenty minutes and we haven’t seen signs of a house or a village”

“Good” Leonard said “We don’t have to hide”

Sara turned to look at him “You wouldn’t hide even if we came across someone”

Leonard looked at her and smirked “You know me well Lance, I’m flattered”

“So did she mention anything else?” asked Sara, she glanced over her shoulder and found Greta and Kendra taking a selfie. “They’re taking selfies now”

“Good god” whispered Leonard, Sara turned to look at him “No, she hasn’t mentioned anything else except what I told you”

“Are you gonna ask for more information?”

“Not yet” he shrugged, they walked down a small hill “Besides, she has opened up all by herself, maybe she’ll keep doing it”

“Or” sighed Sara annoyed “She’ll tell you if you ask”

“Then you ask her”

Sara turned to Leonard, his childish response taking her by surprise, she smirked at him “She seems to like you”

“She likes everyone, maybe Rip and Stein not that much” he shrugged “Or ask Kendra to ask her, they’ve been talking since we left”

Sara glanced over her shoulder once more, Kendra and Greta were indeed talking and pointing at things and giggling almost as if they knew each other since always, Sara smiled and turned back to Leonard.

“Do you really think she’s bad person?” she asked.

“Not a bad person” said Leonard “I just think she’s lying about something”

“Well, we all have secrets” she shrugged and Leonard looked at her.

“Yes, but so far secrets it all she has”

“Hey Sara!” called Kendra, Sara stopped and turned on her heels to look at Kendra “You have to see this” she pushed her way gently between Sara and Leonard and turned the camera to Sara.

“Didn’t take you for the outdoorsy kind of guy” mocked Greta as Leonard fell behind from Sara and Kendra as they started to walk.

“I’m not” he answered.

“Should have guessed that one” she shrugged and looked around.

“But this is better than staying back there”

“I suppose it is” she turned to him “But Mick said we might be able to leave tomorrow”

“You talked to Mick?” he asked, he glanced at her by the rear of his eyes.

“Yeah” she nodded and hugged herself, something told her that it was just about to get colder. “Hey Len, I wanted to ask you….

He turned to look at her, not really used to having someone other than Mick or Lisa calling him Len, the young woman looked up at the sky and frowned, unfolding her arms and raising her palm up to the sky.

“We should go back” she said instead as she came to a stop.

“Why?” asked Leonard, he stopped next to her.

“It’s about to start raining”

“And it’s getting darker” said Kendra, Sara and her had turned around as soon as both had felt rain drops falling over them.

“Let’s hurry then” said Leonard as he turned on his heels and started to walk “The last thing I want is to get caught under the rain”

“Do you melt?” joked Greta, she hurried to his side, the group walking rapidly the same road they had just walked down from.

Up ahead Kendra could already make out the shape of the Waverider when the sky broke above them and torrential rain started to fall; unwillingly Kendra yelped and started to run towards the ship, rain sticking her hair to her face. Sara cursed under her breath and started to run after Kendra, her coat soaking up almost instantly and turning heavier than she would have expected.

Greta chuckled and raced behind the two women, pushing her hair away from her face as the water pushed it forward, her boots splashed over the now soaked grass as Leonard’s long coat flew behind him, his hood up and protecting him from the rain; they reached Sara and Kendra just as Kendra pressed the control panel and the door of the ship opened up to them.

“Fuck!” cried Sara, she shrugged out of the coat and dropped it at her feet, she pushed her hair away from her face and pressed the panel to close the door as Kendra pulled the bag over her head and placed it over a counter and cleaned the water off her face with her equally wet hand.

“It wasn’t that bad” laughed Greta, she pushed her hair away from her face, Kendra was leaning against a wall pulling her boots off and Sara had decided to sit over the floor to do that. Greta turned to her side and smirked at Leonard, his hood up and his coat had water drops rolling off it but otherwise he seemed untouched by the water “Did you melt?” she chuckled, her hands landing over the hems of the hood, she pushed back the hood and he looked at her, his face dry and untouched by the rain.

“No” he answered, his voice not as harsh as he would have liked.

“Good to know you are immune to water, Len” she teased.

Leonard looked at her, she wasn’t even arms away from him and he noticed that with the green sweater her eyes looked greener than they usually did, hair was sticking to the sides of her face and water was rolling down her forehead and dropping down her nose but that didn’t seem to bother her.

Her left hand dropped back to her body, the sweater starting to feel a bit heavy with all the water it had absorbed, her right hand drifted from his hood to his shoulder where it rested.

“You seem untouched too” he spoke, his voice low.

“Well, let’s wait until midnight to see if I turn into a Gremlin” she joked, she glanced at the door and then back at Leonard, “I’ll see you later” she turned on her heels and her hand slipped down his shoulder and arm and then dropped away from his body as she started to walk away from him and towards the door.

Leonard looked down to where she was standing and then turned to look at her as she walked out of the bay but an intense drilling in his mind made him turn to look at Sara; and there she was, sitting on the floor and looking at him with an eyebrow up and trying her best not to smile at him. Leonard raised his eyebrow back at her and wiggled out of the coat before Sara pushed herself up and her lips stretched into a smile, she shook her head almost unnoticeably and walked out of the bay to get changed.

But it wouldn’t be until a few weeks later that he would realize something else about Greta.


	27. In and Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working hazards.

Greta lay over her bed, her eyes focused into the nothingness that the darkness made of the ceiling, currently they were stationed in 2020, just two four days ago they had been able to fix the Waverider and leave the 1800s and now most of the group was waiting for Sara, Kendra and Leonard to return from what Rip had claimed was a simple recovery mission.

She shifted her body and lay over her side, her eyes staring into the wall and her left hand tucked under the pillow, she had been awoken almost half an hour ago by a nightmare and trying to get back to sleep had proven to be harder than anyone would have expected.

“Greta!” the scream of her name came together with the lift of her door; the young woman yelped surprised and half scared and turned around, her legs swinging dramatically as she pushed the covers away from her body.

“Jesus Christ!” she gasped, she sat down and pressed her right hand over her chest as she stared at Rip, his body all shadows from the light behind him “What is the matter with you?!”

“Get dress, there’s been an emergency” he gasped, Greta couldn’t see his face but she knew he was looking at her, he stood in silence for a split second before he dashed down the corridor.

Greta frowned but scrambled out of the bed and towards the closet, she pulled out a pair of jeans, her underwear and the first shirt she could grab in the darkness of the room.

“Gideon, lights” she said “And close the door”

The room was flooded with light, making Greta squint as she pulled her pajama shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor, she did the same with her sleeping bra and rapidly got her bra and white shirt on before proceding to pull her pajama shorts off and her underwear before she got her panties up her legs and as she opened the door she finished buttoning up her jeans with one hand as she held her boots on the other.

The meeting room, which happened to be Rip’s studio, was packed with the men in the Waverider; Ray was hunching over something Rip was showing them, Martin had a worried look over his face with his injured arm pressed against his chest, despite getting it fixed by Gideon it still ached and Jax was sitting down with his elbows over his knees while Mick stood by the door of the studio with a determined look over his face.

“What’s going on?” she gasped.

“They got Kendra, and Sara and Leonard” explained Jax, Greta’s head snapped towards her friend.

“What?” she mumbled “When?”

“Sara was able to send a distress call to the Waverider just a few minutes ago” Martin answered, he looked at Greta and gave her a weak smile.

“Ok” whispered Greta “So, ok,” she glanced at Mick and then turned to Rip “What’s the plan then?”

Rip looked at her, his eyes meeting hers for a few seconds before he looked down at the papers he had in his hands “We need to get inside and get them out but they have technology that detects Ray’s suit”

“Yeah” said Greta “You mentioned it when you said he couldn’t go on the mission with them” she walked towards the table were Rip and Ray were hunched over but glanced at Mick before she spoke again “They used the tunnels right?”

“Yeah” answered Rip, he glanced at her.

“Ok” she nodded and peaked over Ray’s shoulder “But they used the new ones” she pointed at older tunnels that were presumed to be abandoned that Kendra and Rip had agreed could collapse over them. “We could use those, right?”

“We?” said Rip, he looked at her, the young woman pushed herself away from Ray and looked at the Captain.

“Yeah” she nodded “Jax,” she glanced over her shoulder to Mick “Mick and me”

Mick looked at Greta and narrowed his eyes, Jax looked at Mick and pushed himself up to his feet and walked towards the Rogue.

“We could go, Ray obviously can’t and Grey is still injured but we are still available” Jax nodded, he glanced at Mick “In and out, right?”

“In and out was what they were supposed to do” hissed Rip.

“Yeah, but we can do it” smiled Greta “We use the older tunnels and you track them from the Waverider” she glanced at Jax and Mick “Mick can handle security and we get them out of there”

“Sounds like a plan” growled Mick, he turned on his heels and started to walk away to get his gun and his coat.

“No, Mr. Rory!” called Rip, frustration over his face “This is not a good idea, Greta”

“Maybe not” said Ray, his puppy eyes huge “But it’s the only idea”

“Exactly” said Greta. “If they still have their earpieces, even if they don’t work, you can track them down and let us know their location”

Rip looked at the young woman, he tightened his jaw and then turned to look at Jax, Martin and finally he glanced at Ray before turning back to Greta.

“In and out” he nodded.

“I promise” she nodded back to him.

“Ok then”

Jax smiled and hurried behind Mick, Martin barking out something to him about security as he followed and Ray smiled, he walked out of the studio but walked towards the panel in the middle of the time jumping bay and Gideon showed him a map of where the trio was being held hostage.

“In and out” whispered Rip, Greta looked at him.

“You have my word, Rip Hunter”


	28. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rescue mission.

The tunnels were just as dark as anyone would have expected, water was dripping around from the rock walls somewhere and the floor was damp and the air felt heavy and imprisoning. The three flashlights darted across the walls and floor, as the rescue team walked down the tunnels, Rip’s voice coming fragmented through their earpieces.

“This place looks like a horror movie scene waiting to happen” whispered Jax, his words echoing into the empty space.

“Some Leather Face kind of shit” whispered Greta, Jax snorted a laugh.

“You know your movies” he smiled despite knowing no one could see him.

“I watch a lot of movies” she agreed.

“Thanks for the movie review” barked Mick’s voice.

“Sorry” answered Greta and Jax at the same time, the tunnel apparently starting to widen and suddenly a stair case appeared in front of them.

“Kendra and Sara are in the same room just two stories above you” said Rip’s voice “Mr. Snart is three stories up, follow the staircase and you should get there without trouble”

“Why is he not with them?” asked Jax.

“They are probably questioning him” answered Mick, he tightened his hand around his gun at the thought that if Rip had allowed him to go this wouldn’t be happening.

Mick started to walk up the stairs first, his heat gun up with one hand and the flashlight with the other, he knew he was here to protect the younger members who could run faster and get to the prisoners easier but that didn’t mean he was just going to flame up the place; these people had hurt his friends, and he would be damned if he at least couldn’t kill everyone inside.

“Why is everything so quiet?” asked Jax.

“Not everything if you keep talking” pointed out Mick.

Jax rolled his eyes but Greta had to agree with Firestorm, she glanced over her shoulder since she was the last one in the small line but there was nothing behind her in the dark tunnels; at least she was hoping there wasn’t anyone out there watching them.

Mick emerged into a lonely hallway and the uneasiness that something was going on started to creep over him, clicked the flashlight off and shoved it into his coat, both hands holding the heat gun as he started to move away from the stairs and down the hallway. The Rogue could hear Jax moving gently behind him and he cursed in his mind for not telling the kids to stay behind him, he liked Jax and Greta was starting to find a nice place around the Waverider, and even if he would never admit to it, the last thing Mick wanted was for them to get severely injured.

“Something is not right” whispered Greta, her words only reaching Jax.

“Agreed”

Mick came to a stop, his ears fully aware of the surroundings, he narrowed his eyes as he caught the sound of footfalls, he gripped the gun and glanced over his shoulder to look at Jax and Greta; to his surprise none of them looked scared of the upcoming danger.

“If I say run… he started.

“We run” Jax interrupted, Mick nodded and turned back to look straight forward.

If this stupid group of scientists thought they had everything figured out, they sure as hell had missed the chance to block the stair case seeing that the only thing blocking the stairs from the guards coming towards them was Mick Rory.

And Mick Rory was not a force you wanted to go against.

He took a step forward and was only glad that Jax didn’t follow after him, instead Jax took a step back, pushing Greta with his back towards the staircase they had just left; Mick frowned and a group of guards came rushing towards them, arms up and something that looked like shields with them too.

“Drop the gun, Sir!” barked one of the guards, his gun was raised at Mick.

Mick didn’t move, but behind him Jax and Greta were stepping away from Mick as slowly as they could.

“Stop moving!” barked the man, his gun left Mick and aimed over his shoulder “Stop moving or I’ll have to shoot you!”

“You ain’t shooting nobody” barked Mick, the man looked at him and Mick pulled the trigger.

The corridor was overpowered by dancing colors of red, orange and yellow, screams followed like an angelic choir to Mick’s ears as they tried to dive away from the flames; some pulling up their shields that Mick was surprised to discover were heat resistant. The roar from the gun was something Mick found fascinating and with a grin over his lips and his eyes covered with his goggles, he stepped forward; he pulled his finger away from the trigger and looked over his shoulder.

“Run” he ordered at the youngsters, Jax turned on his heels and grabbed Greta’s arm, yanking her towards the stairs.

Greta looked at Mick with wide eyes, not surprised or scared with what the gun had done but with something Mick couldn’t really care to figure out, she stumbled when Jax dragged her to the stairs, she started to climb but stopped when Mick called out to her.

“Blondie!” Greta stepped down one of the stairs and looked at him just before he turned back to the remaining guards that were launching at him “Get Snart out of here!”

And the gun roared back to life and Greta stumbled against the stairs as her eyes screamed in pain as she stared at the enchanting flames coming out of Mick’s gun; and as she tore her eyes away from Mick and started to run behind Jax, Mick smirked and continued to walk towards the guards.

“Jefferson!” cried Greta, she tripped over the last step and fell over the floor with one hand over the handrail and the other flat against the floor next to her knee.

Jax turned around and hurried towards her, grabbing her arm and pulling her up to her feet, he was panting and looking around, dreading another group of guards.

“Get Kendra and Sara out” she panted as she looked at him “I’ll get Snart, ok?”

“What? No!” he gasped “We do this together”

Greta pulled her arm away from his grip and placed her hands over his shoulder, she tried to give him a smile but he didn’t return it.

“We can’t lose time” she explained “Mick is down there and divided we can cover more” she turned to the stairs “You get Kendra and Sara, they are a floor above us and I’ll get Snart,” she looked over her shoulder down to the stairs she had just emerged from, she couldn’t hear the heat gun anymore “I’ll meet you down here in ten”

“Ten” he nodded.

“Ten” she smiled and gave him a quick hug before both of them started to rush up the stairs, knowing that just a floor above they would have to split up.

Greta tried her best not to follow Jax with her sight when he left the stair case and started to run down a corridor, instead she gulped and pumped her legs, forcing her body to go faster because she didn’t know how much time Mick could hold the guards away.

The young woman emerged into a hallway, her ponytail dangling around her as she panted and looked around, doors covered both sides of the hallway and frustration settled in her body, she trotted down towards the first door and grabbed the handle, she pulled but the door didn’t move.

“Shit” she barked and looked around “Rip,” she called.

“Where is Mr. Rory?” asked Rip “I can’t get a hold of him”

“He’s fine” she lied “Where is Leonard?” she panted “I’m in this hallway with doors at each side and I don’t have time to try them all”

There was a moment of silence and then Martin’s voice echoed in her head.

“Greta, fifth door to your left” he said “You should find Mr. Snart there”

“Got it”

Greta rushed towards the door, counting sloppily the doors she rushed by, she stopped at the one she had counted at the fifth and yanked at it, the door didn’t move; she growled and rolled her eyes, yanking once more.

“For fucks sakes!” she barked.

“Language”

“Shut up Captain America” hissed Greta back to Rip.

She looked down the hall and an epic urge to slap herself grew in her as she realized she hadn’t counted the door she had pulled at first, she rolled her eyes and hurried back a door and grabbed the handle of it.

“ _Please open up”_ she begged in her mind, both of her hands wrapped around the handle and she pulled at it as hard as she could.

The door swung at her violently, Greta gasped and stepped back to avoid hitting herself with the door, her hands uncurled from the handle and she stepped inside the room and a sense of relief and anger spread in her body as she saw Leonard sitting over a chair with his hands tied behind him.

Leonard looked up as the door swung open and raised his eyebrow as he found Greta hurrying into the room, the young woman stopped in her tracks and looked down at him. He had a cut down the left side of his head, his lip was cracked and his nose was bleeding, and she couldn’t see his broken fingers.

“I found Snart” she commented into the earpiece, she walked towards him, her left hand dragging over a table with tools over it.

Without uttering a word to each other, Greta grabbed a small knife that had been used to cut Len’s face and she knelt down; she looked up at him and he looked at her through his lashes before she looked down and started to cut the tape that was holding his legs against the chair.

“Sara and Kendra are downstairs” he finally said.

“I know” she answered back, finishing with the second leg “Jax is getting them”

“You came with Jax?” he asked with a chuckle, blood rolling down his lips, she looked up at him with a questioning glare.

“And Mick” she answered as she pushed herself up.

Leonard smirked, despite the pain and the blood, he looked up at Greta and a smile threatened to twitch on his lips before movement behind the young woman caught his eye and he looked around her.

“I don’t think so, pretty girl” hissed a voice.

Greta froze for an instant and turned as gently as she could, her heart had started to hammer against her ribs and she was sure her ten minutes to meet with Jax were almost gone; in front of her stood a man with blood on his sleeves and a gun aiming at Greta; she was sure it had to be the guy that had been hurting Leonard.

“Drop the knife” he barked.

Greta dropped it immediately, the object bouncing away from her and Leonard started to fidget with the restrains on his hands, his fingers aching but he wasn’t going to just sit there while Greta got shot.  

“Sir, I just…

“Shut up!” he screamed at her, Greta flinched and took a step back, the back of her knees bumping against Leonard.

“Please” whispered Greta, her hands were at her hip level and the back of her knees was pressed hard against Captain Cold.

A soul tearing scream was heard, Greta looked over the man just as the man’s head snapped to the door and with the agility that only Jax had had the pleasure to see in action the day they had met, Greta’s right hand launched for the first thing she could over the table.

The man turned around but the gun shook in his hands and just as he turned to face the intruder, a metal bar hit his arms and the gun was sent flying away from him. Greta screamed loudly as she jumped forward, holding the crowbar like a bat and threw another swing, this time the bar hit him across the face and he stumbled back; panic and shock visible in his eyes.

He crashed against the wall and Greta hurried after him, the crowbar up, she grunted and brought the bat down, hitting the man on the arms as he tried to protect his face with them; he cried out with pain as Greta brought the bat up once more.

She swung again and again and again until the man had stopped screaming and moving, the young woman took a step back and looked at the man in front of her; he was curled up in a fetal position and blood was covering him. She panted and her right hand let go of the crowbar but she held it with the left one, she cleaned sweat off her forehead with the back of her right hand and slowly turned to look at Leonard.

Leonard looked at her, her chest was rising and falling and she had blood drops over her face and her arms and her white shirt.

“Subtle isn’t really your style, isn’t?” he pointed out with a smirk.

“Shut up Elsa, I just saved your life!” she barked at him, pointing at his chest with the crowbar.

Leonard raised an eyebrow at her at the nickname but his lips twitched into a smile, she smiled back at him and hurried to get the knife back and cut the tape from his hands because she was damn sure her ten minutes were long gone.


	29. Broken Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group regroups.

Greta lead the way down the corridor towards the stairs, she was holding the crowbar with one hand and the knife with the other, behind her Leonard was hurrying with his cold gun in his less damaged hand; good thing for them that the torture room was also the place they had planned on picking apart the cold gun.

With his injured hand pressed against his chest, Leonard hurried behind Greta as they made their way down the stair; she had barked for Rip to tell her where Jax and Mick where and had seemed incredibly relieved when he had told her that they were on the floor just above the tunnels they had used to get into the building.

“You guys need to get out of there now!” barked Martin’s voice into Greta’s head “You have overstayed your welcome”

“If this was so easy maybe you should have come and done it by yourself” barked Greta as she reached the last level, she jumped the last two stairs and was greeted by a knife pointing to her throat.

“What took you so long!” cried Jax, as Sara lowered the knife.

“Someone couldn’t find his gun and had a temper tantrum” explained Greta.

“You always know what to say to make me feel special” mocked Leonard as he pushed his way down the last step and away from Greta.

“We can go back down the same tunnels” said Greta, she looked at Jax; Leonard had joined Mick at the place he was holding the guards at bay.

“Then we should leave now before people start swarming in through them” pointed out Kendra, Sara nodded and turned to Mick and Leonard.

“Come on!” and she dove first into the shadows of the tunnels with just Jax’s flashlight to light the way, Jax followed her and after him came Kendra, the side of her face had dried blood over it, Greta hurried after them after calling Mick’s name and when Leonard and Mick turned to hurry after their group, Greta had already vanished into the shadows of the tunnel.

“Come on” said Leonard, he patted Mick’s shoulder with the wrist of his injured hand and then dashed towards the tunnels when he knew Mick was following.

Leonard could see the beam of the flashlight darting around the walls but he had to keep glancing back to make sure that the guards weren’t coming down for them; but of course they were, thankfully it was just a handful of them since apparently the rest had been turned to ashes by Mick.

“I have an idea” chuckled Mick, Leonard glanced at him.

“What kind?”

“The kind the blows” he smirked, and Leonard was sure he could see the imaginary flames dancing in the eyes of his friend.

“You brought one?”

“I brought two” shrugged Mick “But it might make the tunnel collapse”

“Wait until they are at the end” explained Leonard “Not in the mood to be trapped underground today”

Mick nodded and kept trotting next to Leonard as he fished something out of his coat that looked like a small cylinder; Leonard glanced over his shoulder and then back towards the escaping group, they were almost there he was sure of it.

“I see the exit!” cried Sara’s voice.

“Not yet Mick” said Leonard, his expert eyes watching as the flashlight disappeared from the tunnel and he knew Sara had made it out. “Wait for it”

The leader of the Rogues tripped over the first step of the stairs out of the tunnel but recovered rapidly, he turned to his friend and smirked as Mick turned to look at him; a wicked smile spread over Mick’s face and he pulled at a rustic piece of metal at the side of the cylinder and threw it into the tunnel.

“Run!” he laughed, Leonard turned around and raced up the stairs with Mick after him.

Greta turned to look at Leonard and Mick, the girls and Jax had stopped running to see if the Rogues were after them and just as Greta turned around the entrance of the tunnel exploded; flames reaching out to grab anything they could, followed by screams and horror. But Greta couldn’t look at the flames for more than a second before an arm around her waist threw her down just in time to avoid one of the reaching flames from burning her face off.

Mick turned around just in time to watch the flaming inferno rise, a few flames reaching out to his extended hand, behind him Jax had dropped to the floor and covered his head with both hands and Kendra had fallen over her butt while Sara watched as Mick seemed to find peace; at least for a moment.

“Uff” grunted Greta as she back hit the damp pavement hard, she closed her eyes for a second as she tried to get her breath back and then opened them as she felt the weight of another body over her own.

Leonard looked down at Greta, holding himself up over his elbows and his injured hand screaming in pain because he was sure had had broken another finger; under him Greta was panting from the running and the startled feeling that had overcome her when he had grabbed her and thrown her down before the flames could reach her.

“We need to stop doing this” he smirked, realizing that since they had met she had been pinned against something half the time.

Greta looked at him, his intense eyes appearing grey from the flames dancing behind him, she could feel his chest rising and falling rapidly as a smile stretched over her lips and her right eyebrow started to rise.

“We do?” she whispered back at him.

Leonard’s smirk turned into an amused smile and with a grunt he pushed himself up and sat over the floor, Greta pushed herself up over her elbows and looked at him and then turned to look at Jax, who was sitting next to Kendra and Mick was staring at the last remains of the enchanting flames.

“Tell me you at least have the chip Rip asked for?” sighed Jax heavily.

“We do” smiled Sara, she walked over to Jax and patted his shoulder “I hid it in my boot before sending the distress call”

“Good” he grunted before he dropped down over his back “Because I’m not doing this again”

Kendra chuckled and looked at Jax and then at Sara, the blond sat down next to Kendra as Jax talked into his earpiece that they would be heading back to the Waverider in a few minutes. But for now the group sat over the floor staring at Mick as he watched the flames die out and all in all it was a stary night with great weather.

“So, we are even now, right?” said Greta as she pushed herself to a sitting position, Leonard glanced at her and then looked down at his broken fingers.

“I did save you from the fire” he smiled down.

“Am I ever gonna be even?” she chuckled and he looked at her.


	30. Welcome to the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray has a gift and Mick has learned a routine.

Four days after the jail break, the team had managed to alter the time line significantly after they messed up one of Savage’s plans; so it was safe to say that joy was bubbling along the halls of the Waverider as the team took shelter in the middle of a blind spot in the time cloud.

Ray walked down the halls, his hair unlike usual, was pointing to every direction, his hands had a few cuts and a few bandages on his fingers but there was a pleased expression on his face that made up for the clothes he hadn’t changed since the day before.

He walked into the living room where he found the Rogues with Sara, Leonard was sitting over an arm chair with his feet over the coffee table and Sara sat just across from him over the sofa; both of them playing cards as they usually were. Mick on the other hand was immersed in the dismantled parts of his gun and Ray was almost certain the pyromaniac spend more time upgrading his gun than Ray did with his own suit.

“Hey guys” smiled Ray.

“Hey Ray” answered Sara.

Leonard waved at him without looking away from the cards he had in his hands and Mick grunted something that Ray wanted to believe was a welcome.

Mick looked up from his gun and took in the appearance of Palmer, he didn’t look like his usual self, the Rogue raised an eyebrow.

“You look like shit”

“Thank you” nodded Ray, he looked around the room as Sara glanced at him to see what Mick meant and nodded before she turned back to the game. “Where’s Greta?”

“Not here” answered Leonard, he placed a card over the table.

“Huh” Ray frowned and Mick’s eyebrow rose more “I thought she would be with you guys”

“Have you checked with Jax?” asked Sara.

“No” he confessed “But since the Rogues are here, I thought she would be here too”

Leonard narrowed his eyes and turned to look at Ray “What made you think that?”

Sara glanced from Leonard to Ray and then to Mick, who seemed rather amused.

“Because she spends a lot of time with you” answered Ray casually.

Leonard narrowed his eyes even more, not sure exactly who Ray meant by you, he turned back to the game.

“Try the kitchen” said Mick, he looked down at his gun, suddenly aware that he had kind of learned a pattern in the routine Greta had.

“Thank you” smiled Ray, he turned on his heels and walked away, missing the glance both Sara and Leonard shot at Mick before turning back to their game.

And fair enough, much to Ray’s surprise and a quick mental note to ask how he had known, the Atom found Greta laughing in the kitchen with Jax and Martin; Ray wasn’t sure what surprised him the most, the fact that Mick had been right or that Martin was starting to warm up to Greta after almost month and a half of her being with them. To be honest Ray had thought that Martin would never really like the girl.

Maybe he had been wrong.

“Hey” Ray called out after the laughter had died a bit.

The group, all sitting around the kitchen island, turned around to look at him, their smiles still over their faces and a relaxed energy around them.

“Hey Ray” smiled Jax “What’s up man?”

“I’ve been looking for you, Greta” he smiled, Martin frowned slightly at the unlike aspect Ray had at the moment.

“You found me” she smiled.

“Actually, Mick told me you might be here”

“Mick?” asked Martin.

“Oh” she chuckled “Yeah, we sometimes bump into each other when we come for a snack around this hour”

“Ok” whispered Jax instead of the _Not weird_ he had wanted to voice.

“Anyway” Ray continued “Remember the batons you asked me for?”

“Yeah” she nodded.

“I have them ready” his smile grew, because he had worked hard on this, he had grown fond of Greta and so had Kendra, so making her the batons was almost as his welcome gift to the team.

Greta’s eyes widened and her eyes shined just as she seemed to glow, she jumped off the stool she was sitting on and Ray noticed that Jax and Martin seemed eager to see what he had built.

“Are you serious?” she gasped, her voice rising a bit.

“Yes”

“Oh my god!” she smiled “Can you show me!?”

“Of course” laughed Ray “That’s why I was looking for you, so you could try them”

“Yes!” she cried out.

“Awesome!” smiled Ray, her happiness rubbing off on him “Follow me”

Jax and Martin followed just as quick as Greta did, all of them wanting to see how the batons worked and all.

The laughing and chattering group walked past the living room, their voices booming loudly as they walked past, Sara glanced from her cards to look at the door just to catch a glimpse of the group as they walked by, Ray and Greta talking rapidly and cheerfully as Jax and Martin followed just a few steps behind.

“What’s going on?” asked Sara, she raised her left eyebrow and looked at Snart.

“Don’t know” he answered as he dropped a card over the table.

The enthusiastic group walked rapidly all the way towards Ray’s and Kendra’s room, the room looked incredibly neat and nothing looked specially out of place, Ray walked in first and hurried towards the desk and took two thick metal bracelets and turned around to look at his group of friends.

Martin, Jax and Greta looked down at the bracelets, one frowning and the other two raising eyebrows before they looked up at Ray, who had a beaming smile over his face. Jax and Martin exchanged a look before Greta took a step forward towards Ray.

“Um, how do they work?” she finally spoke.

“Put them on” smiled Ray, he extended his hands towards Greta, the young woman took one of them and slipped to her wrist, the cool metal adjusting instantly to her skin; Greta smirked and took the second one.

With the metal adjusting to her wrists, Greta looked up at Ray, anticipation building in her stomach, Ray smiled and looked down at her hands.

“Ok” he started “They activate each other” he gently took Greta’s wrists and made an X with them “Do it quick and make sure they touch each other, the batons will form from the metal plates that just accommodated to your wrists”

“Ok” nodded Greta, Ray took a step back, the young woman looked down at her hands and made an X movement as fast as she could, hearing the metal bracelets clash against each other as she did and just like promised as soon as the metal touched each other she felt the metal around her wrists move and the batons dropped down, her hands instinctively wrapped around the metal sticks still attached to her wrists.

“Holy shit” smiled Greta.

“That’s impressive Dr. Palmer” smiled Martin.

“Thank you” smiled Ray “The electricity I’m still trying to figure how to produce it but for now that’s what I have”

“This is more than perfect” smiled Greta, she looked at Ray and the way her eyes shined, softened his heart.

“To retract them, just do the same” he nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Greta repeated the movement and again she felt the metal move around her wrists and the batons were gone.

“You should practice with those tomorrow” a silky voice poured into the room.

They all turned to the door to find Kendra leaning against the door with her arms crossed against her chest and a smile over her gentle face.

“I will” smiled Greta, she turned to Ray and smiled “Thank you”

“Welcome to the team” smiled Ray.

And before she could stop herself, Greta threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug; because it might just be a pair of bracelets but it meant more to her than any of them could really make out. Ray had taken his time and dedication to make something for her, make something good for her, and she appreciated that.

Ray smiled and hugged Greta back and Kendra’s smile shined even more as she saw the look in his eyes, he saw her as part of the team and she knew he had put a lot of effort in making the batons for her.


	31. Practice Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls practice and Jax's birthday is just around the corner.

Leonard abandoned the discussion between Jax and Rip, but he could still hear them arguing, he was all in favor of what Jax was saying but he just wasn’t in the mood to start arguing too; so instead the leader of the Rogues made his way down the corridors looking for Mick and that had been how he had ended up arriving to the training room.

Against the doorframe Leonard saw Mick, he could hear grunts coming from the training room and he was sure the girls of the Waverider were training, especially now that Ray had made the batons for Greta.

Leonard walked up towards Mick just as Greta rolled over her side, blood from her nose spreading over the training mat, with a precise swing of her leg, Greta kicked Kendra off her feet and Hawkgirl landed over her back on the floor; eyes closed and losing the grip she had on the training stick.

Greta jumped to her feet, crossing her arms in an X and the batons came out instantly and she rushed towards Kendra just as she was about to push herself up; Greta stood above Kendra and pointed one of the batons to her face, Kendra, knowing that the batons were yet to be electrified, grabbed the piece of metal and pulled Greta down to her. The young blond crashed back to the floor and yanked the baton away from Kendra’s grip, almost hitting herself on the face while doing so.

Still on the floor but laying over her side, Kendra threw a punch and hit Greta painfully on the stomach, the newbie grunted but swung her leg over Kendra and straddled her, grabbing her wrists and pulling them over her head and staring down at the woman.

“Wow” smiled Sara, she had taken the part of trainer and was surprised to see how much Greta had improved, not to mention that the batons gave her a lot of confidence.

Greta looked up at Sara and smiled before her eyes drifted towards Mick and Leonard, the leader of the Rogues had his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk that was accompanied by a raised eyebrow while Mick had an amused look over his face.

“Good job Blondie” smiled Mick.

Greta nodded, her chest rising and falling rapidly, she pushed herself up and retracted the batons before helping Kendra stand up; blood still rolling down her chin and dripping over her chest, some of it had fallen over Kendra when she had been pinning her to the ground.

“I’m gonna feel that punch until next week” panted Greta, she glanced at Kendra.

“I hope so” chuckled Kendra.

“Jesus Christ” whispered Greta, she doubled over and leaned over her own knees as she tried to get her breath back.

“You’re getting better” smiled Sara “But we have to do this again”

“Please not today” panted Greta.

“Not today” chuckled Sara.

Greta felt someone pat her on the back, by the gentle touch she was sure it was Kendra, she glanced up to watch as Kendra picked up the training stick she had been using before Sara spoke.

“I’m gonna go take a shower”

“You should swing by Rip’s studio and help Jax out in their little fight” said Leonard, Sara rolled her eyes.

“What are they fighting about?”

“It’s Jax’s birthday in two days and he wants Rip to let him go out to a club to celebrate” explained Leonard, he shrugged “I’m not against it, but we all know Rip is not going to listen to me”

“You want me to threaten him” snorted Sara amused.

“Jax would appreciate it” nodded Snart, with a smirk as he looked at his friend.

“We could use a break” shrugged Kendra, everyone turned to look at her. “What?” she rolled her eyes “We’ve been fighting Savage, we almost got killed by someone we don’t know who it is, don’t tell me we don’t deserve to go out, and besides, it’s Jax’s birthday”

“Fine” Sara gave in, she rolled her eyes “I’ll go talk to Rip”

Mick nodded at her as Sara walked past the Rogues and out of the training room to look for Jax and Rip; she had to agree with Kendra, they deserved just a night to relax, they had after all pushed back Savage’s plan five years according to Gideon and that was something.

“Want me to help you fix that?” asked Kendra, Greta turned to look at her.

“No, it’s fine” smiled Greta “Go take a shower, I’ll tell Gideon to help me”

“Sure?”

“Yeah”

Kendra nodded and walked out of the training room to head to her shower, she grunted as a pain shot up her side from one of the blows she had received from Greta. The young woman pushed herself up straight and walked towards a chair and grabbed a towel, she swung it around her neck and looked at the Rogues as she approached them.

“I’m glad to have a pair of cheerleaders”

Leonard rolled his eyes and Mick let out a grunt but by the smirk over his lips she could tell she was warming up to his heart.

“You were right” she smiled at Mick as she walked towards the door “I did need practice”

“Told you” nodded Mick.

“Perfect” smiled Greta, she turned to Leonard “Now all I need is to get even on our life debt”

“Where’s the fun in that?” smirked Leonard, Greta let out a sound between a snort and a laugh and shook her head, the blood starting to dry over her skin.

“To be fair, I don’t think Mick intended on killing me with the grenade” she shrugged and glanced at Mick before turning to look at Leonard.

“Still saved your face from melting off” he pointed out.

“I’ll get even, Snart” she smiled.

“We’ll see to that” he raised his eyebrow at her almost as if he was daring her.

“You will”

Mick glanced from Leonard and Greta, the sense that he had gotten when the three of them had been at the living room some weeks back returned to him, almost as if he was being part of something he shouldn’t.

“See you later” smiled Greta, she glanced at Mick and her smile got softer. She stepped past Leonard, her hand landing over his shoulder, “You’ll see” and with that she walked away, her hand slipping away from him gently.

Leonard looked down at her hand and then up at Greta as she walked away from him, he narrowed his eyes and then turned to look at Mick; his friend was looking at him with both eyebrows up.

“What?” hissed Leonard.

“Nothing” said Mick “Clearly” and the last word dripped sarcasm like nothing Mick had ever said before to his friend; the pyromaniac suppressed a chuckle as they started to walk away from the room to check if Sara had already succeeded.

It wouldn’t be until later that week that Leonard would realize something about the newbie.


	32. Ice Blue and Olive Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jax's birthday.

Rip had finally, after a very explicit threat from Sara, allowed the group to go out to celebrate Jax’s birthday but had declined the offer to go with them, instead he had assigned Sara to be the leader of the outdoor excursion and in private had reminded Greta of the last time she had been in a club and that had been how the group had ended up in a nice looking bar celebrating Jefferson Jackson’s 21 birthday.

The place was buzzing with the best energy Sara had felt in a long time, by the dancefloor bodies were pressed against each other, swaying with the music, glasses up and alcohol slipping down arms and hands and chins; she leaned against the bar and looked around, an amused smile over her face, she knew the team was having a great time and after they had gotten several of shots for free for Jax’s birthday, the mood had only gotten better.

By a table surrounded by men of different ages and stages of intoxication, Mick sat leading a game that was based on pure physical force and with all the bets placed around them, he had already claimed a lot of easy money; Sara smirked and rolled her eyes as yet another defeat came to a group of friends who grunted angrily and demanded a rematch.

“Fools” she whispered, no one was grasping the concept that Mick was stronger than all of them together.

By the dance floor she could see Ray holding Kendra as close to him as he could, his hands on her hips and her hands around his shoulder and they had that grin on their faces that could make anyone around them smile; they swayed to the music and Sara was surprised with how much Ray actually liked to dance, he whispered something to Kendra and the woman chuckled and pulled him closer and planted a kiss over his lips. Sara smiled and looked away as a blush spread over Ray’s face, he was so head over heels for Kendra that even her kiss could make him blush, no matter how chaste it was.

Martin was sitting with a group of hipsters not far from where Mick was holding his betting game and he was talking none stop to them, the group seemed mesmerized and Sara smirked, Martin had a way to get anyone’s attention, she had to give him that and the fact that he was a brilliant mind only added to the desire to get to talk to him. Yeah, he could be cocky and arrogant at times, but when he was really Martin Stein, he was a good guy with a heart of gold, honest and caring and Sara liked him.

At the dancefloor, away from Kendra and Ray’s love bubble, Jax and Greta were dancing with a group of people that looked their age; they were jumping and laughing and a few of the girls screamed loudly when a song they liked came on and Sara wondered what Greta thought of parties in 2018. Jax was dancing closely to a pretty redhead, a drink in hand as they swayed with the music while Greta, who wasn’t the best dancer but wasn’t terribly either, had a couple of boys dancing around her, Sara could see her laugh and drink from the glass she had in her hand and she smiled; Sara smiled because she wanted everyone to have a good time.

“Making sure everyone is still here?” asked a smooth voice.

Sara glanced to her left just as Leonard sat on the stood next to her, he had glass of something she was sure was whiskey, she shrugged and turned her back to the scene she had been watching and sat on the stool next to Leonard, she leaned over the bar and asked for a pair of tequila shots.

“Making sure nothing gets out of control” she explained “Like last time”

“Last time our trouble maker was waiting for trouble”

Sara glanced over her shoulder and then back at Leonard “Well, today those girls are looking for trouble”

Leonard glanced towards Greta, she had her hands in the air and was dancing with a guy with white hair closely, and one of the girls in the group was glancing at her more often than she wasn’t.

“They look harmless” he shrugged as he turned to look at Sara, her shots already in front of her.

Sara shrugged and gulped down one of the shots before she turned to look at Leonard “Not having fun?”

“Thinking about other kind of fun” he explained.

“Saw something worth the try on our way here?” asked Sara.

“Yes, nice jewelry store that seemed worth the time to check out”

“Waiting for Mick?”

Leonard glanced to Mick, he was laughing at a guy that was calling him a cheater, it didn’t bother Mick, because if he was sure of something was of his strength and there was no way in hell anyone here could win against Mick; Leonard smirked and turned to look at Sara, Mick had already found something interesting to do with his night.

“Might go check it out alone” he answered.

“I’d offer to go” she shrugged as she drank down her second shot “But someone has to look over these guys, the last thing we need is someone returning to the Waverider injured”

“Don’t bring any other stray time travelers aboard either”

Sara chuckled and shook her head, she jumped off the stool “I’ll leave you to it”

And with that she headed towards the dancefloor, someone had caught her eyes and if they were there to have a fun night, some innocent flirting wouldn’t hurt anyone. Leonard turned on his seat and watched as Sara started to sway her hips with the music, she shot a smile to Leonard before she turned her attention to her companion.

The Rogue took the last sip of his drink and leaned back against the bar and watched the group, Jax was kissing the redhead he had been dancing with and Leonard had to smirk at the fact that at least the birthday boy was having a good time. Near Jax, Greta was dancing with the same guy with white hair, his hands on her hips and her back to him, her hair flopped around her gracefully and just as if she had felt his eyes on her, she opened her own and as her hips moved with the music, their eyes meet.

Leonard wasn’t one to back down from challenges so he looked at Greta as she danced with the guy with white hair and she stared back at him, not missing a beat of the song as they stared at each other across the dancefloor.

Greta felt the guy behind her pull her closer to his chest, his fingers digging into the exposed skin of her hips, she allowed him to move her with the music and she could feel the glares of the girl with the blue tank top but it didn’t matter, she was just dancing she wasn’t looking for anything else; instead her eyes focused on Leonard and for something that felt like an eternity they stared at each other.

Him sitting down as she danced with the stranger, none willing to be the first to look away.

A man with broad shoulders that would have taken Mick more time to beat than the rest of the guys around his table, walked right into the staring contest, his height and back cutting Leonard off Greta’s view and when the man walked past, Leonard was gone. With her dancing partner slipping his hand up her waist, Greta turned to the door just to catch a glimpse of Leonard’s coat as he walked out of the bar.

 

___________//____________

 

Leonard took a curve down the deserted street, he was thankful there weren’t a lot of people out that night, it was turning chilly but he liked the cold, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat as he looked up at the sky; a few stars decorated the black sky above like glistening glass shards and as he continued down the street he heard them.

He heard the footsteps echoing along the deserted street.

He was sure the footfalls could have been disguised or even silenced if they had wanted too, but he had the impression that the person behind him didn’t feel the need to hide their steps, which only told Leonard that it was probably someone from the Waverider. Someone who wasn’t Sara.

Leonard stopped on his tracks and turned around, his coat flying around him dramatically and his characteristic raised eyebrow was there to greet his follower. And he had been right, indeed it was someone from the Waverider.

He watched as Greta walked towards him, pushing a strand of hair away from her face unceremoniously before pushing her hands in the pockets of her jeans and the light green sweater she had brought to the club hanging open and for a moment Leonard wasn’t sure if the shirt she had under was black or dark blue.

“Hey” she smiled as she finally reached him.

His raised eyebrow went higher “Are you following me?”

“Maybe” she answered casually with a shrug “Why did you leave?”

“I have something to do” he explained and wondered how she had gotten here so fast because last time he had seen her she hadn’t been wearing a sweater.

“Like stealing?” she asked.

“Are you here to join me or try to talk me out of it?” asked Leonard, a chilly breeze blew between them, playing with Greta’s golden hair as she looked at him.

“It’s pointless to try and talk you out of it” she shrugged and turned to her left, the breeze playing with her hair, she pulled out a hand from her jeans and pushed the hair behind her ear, she turned to look at him “So, I’ll say I’m joining you”

“Is that so?” he asked.

“Are you ok with that?”

“Peachy”

“Lead the way then, Captain Cold” she started to walk and just as she reached his side, he turned on his heels and they started to walk down the street side by side.

The walk to the jewelry took them almost twenty minutes, twenty minutes of silence as he walked next to his temporary partner in crime and so far he wasn’t sure how he felt about all of this; he had the impression that if Rip knew, he probably would never hear the end of his nagging.

It didn’t take long for Leonard to open the security door and even less to open the regular door of the jewelry as Greta looked out for any signs of people approaching, he swung the door open and allowed Greta inside and he followed her quickly, closing the door behind them and staring into the nice local place.

“Nice” she smiled.

“It’s ok” he shrugged, he wasn’t doing this so much for what he could steal but more simply for the thrill of doing it.

He started to work his magic, extracting a few lose diamonds and gems from the showcase, his fingers quick and he could hear Greta walking around the shop, she walked up to him and looked down at the showcase.

“This is pretty” she pointed at a simple ring embedded with a few tiny diamonds all around.

“You can take it” Leonard said with a roll of his eyes.

“No thank you” she laughed “Stealing is your gig, not mine”

“What’s your gig?” he asked, shoving the last diamond into his coat, he turned to look at her, she looked at him, with just the light from the outside his face was partially covered in shadows but still Greta could make out his piercing eyes and breathtaking features.

“Saving you from torture” she answered.

“And yet we are still not even on the life debt” he pointed out “Makes you wonder who has done most of the saving”

“Ah, Leonard Snart thief and life saver” she raised her eyebrow amused “Is there something you can’t do?”

“Flattery will get you anywhere, Greta” he smirked, sarcasm dripping from their mouths as easily as it was breathing.

“So I’ve heard”

Silence fell among both of them for a few seconds before Leonard spoke “We should get going before the rest come looking for us”

“I doubt they have noticed our absence”

“I doubt your dancing partner would agree”

Greta smirked at Leonard but turned on her heels and headed towards the door that they had left partially opened, Leonard followed after her a few seconds later and they emerged into the street just as a pair of cops walked up the other end.

“Shit” whispered Greta, Leonard followed her sight and rolled his eyes.

“Hey!” barked one of the cops as Leonard emerged fully from the shop, “Hands up, both of you!” he raised his gun at them.

Leonard and Greta looked at each other, and Greta noticed the amused expression behind his ice blue eyes; if Leonard was looking for a night of drinking, stealing and fights, this was not the night he would go back to the Waverider disappointed.

Leonard raised his hands in front of his chest and Greta did the same, she glanced at the Rogue but the man was looking at the cops approaching them, he was evaluating the situation and something in the back of his mind told him that they could take both of the cops down as long as there was only one gun being pointed at them.

“Officer” smirked Leonard “What seems to be the problem?”

And even Greta turned to look at him, she was good improvising when she was alone, but it was hard to do so when she was next to someone as unpredictable as Leonard Snart was.

“Are you serious?” barked the man pointing the gun at Leonard.

The cop glared at Leonard and just as he was about to answer, he glanced for a split second to the opened doors of the jewelry and Leonard acted faster than light. His left hand swatted away the gun, the cop pulled the trigger in his shock and the bullet hit the cement dangerously close to Greta’s foot, with the gun down Leonard slammed his right fist into the face of the cop with such force that the man crashed down.

The second cop watched in horror as the scene unraveled within seconds in front of him and as he reached for his gun, Greta slapped the man with the back of her hand, the spiky and sharp rings she wore on each finger since the day she had arrived, cut his face painfully and he stumbled back, covering his face and Leonard grabbed her hand.

The tug from Leonard almost sent Greta tumbling to the floor but as soon as he started running, her body reacted with his and she started to run behind him, his fingers closing around her wrist like an iron grip. He dashed down the street almost as if he knew it already, the cops had regrouped and one was screaming at them at the same time that he demanded that his partner call for backup and Greta couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up in her throat and erupted as Leonard pulled her around a corner.

Leonard smirked and shook his head once, the alley was darker than the rest of the street, the lights from the lamps barely scaring the shadows away and Leonard was grateful because he wasn’t about to get caught by a pair of town cops because he had been stealing for the fun of doing it. He pulled Greta up towards him and pushed her against the brick wall and covered her mouth with his hand and pressed his body against hers.

The cops rushed past them, the one Greta had slapped was screaming into a radio asking for backup but Leonard knew there was no chance they were getting caught now.

As soon as the barks from the cops seemed distant, Leonard pulled his hand away from Greta’s mouth and pressed it against the wall next to her head and turned to look at her; Greta was looking at him with her eyes big and her lips partially gaped, his hand had released her wrist when he had pulled her against the wall and he could feel her fingers brushing against his.

“You don’t melt” she whispered, her breath a mix of cherries and vodka; Leonard looked at her and raised his eyebrow questioningly at her. “You don’t melt under the rain” she whispered, none of them moving away from the other.

And her words brought the reality that a soft drizzle was falling over them, water drops rolling gently down his neck and a soft sheet of water covered her skin, giving it a glowing effect that was by no means obscured by the dim lights that filtered into the alley.

And they stood there, with Greta pressing her back against the wall and Leonard pressing his chest against hers, and looking at each other as the water started to fall harder above them; small drops hanging from her eyelashes only to fly away when she blinked, small puffs of white air escaping her lips as the night got colder.

Her fingers feathered against his and Snart felt his own fingers twitch towards hers and they brushed against each other as the pair looked at each other under the rain as they hid from the cops with diamonds and gems in Leonard’s coat.

And suddenly everything seemed so alien to him, the way her fingers wrapped around his, so delicately but sure at the same time, by his peripheral vision he noticed as her free hand reached up to him and landed over his shoulder.

“You don’t turn into a Gremlin” he pointed out, noticing instantly that his breathing had hitched.

Greta smiled at him and shook her head softly, her wet hair sticking to her neck and parts of her face; as gently as she had never been since meeting the group, Greta reached to his face and her thumb and index brushed against his skin and against the cold that was starting to take over the night, he could feel the heat in her skin and he couldn’t say it bothered him.

Her fingers traced down his cheek, her thumb landing over his lower lip partially and tugging it down for a second as she traced her fingers down to his chin and his body took a step towards her and she held her breath at how close they were to each other; from her place against the wall she could see the ice blue of his eyes and from his place against her chest, Leonard realized he liked her eyes better when they looked olive green.

“Len, I… she started, her cherry and vodka breath mixing with his whiskey one and Leonard really wanted to hear the end of that sentence but a siren rushed past and the moment was shattered into a million pieces and lost with the rain.

Greta’s head snapped to the left as she heard the siren, feeling as Leonard stepped away from her, she blinked and a few water drops blinded her for a second before Leonard spoke.

“We should go”

“Agreed” she turned to look at him and her lips tried to smile but her brain was still thinking about the pressure of his body against her and the way his eyes looked steal blue under the rain.

The pair started to walk down the alley, steps quick and energetic as sirens approached the jewelry they had just robbed.

“Do you think they are already back at the Waverider?” asked Greta as they approached the ship, it was the first thing any of them had said since they had left the alley and Leonard thought for a millisecond on how soft and different her voice had sounded when they had been pressed against each other.

“ _Get a grip, Snart”_ he barked at himself as he looked at her walking next to him.

“Maybe not” he shrugged “It’s early” he didn’t know how he knew that, but he just did.

Leonard pressed his left hand against the control panel and the door of the Waverider opened up for them, they walked inside silently, the rain had soaked them but it didn’t seem to bother them; suddenly both very aware of how close they had been to each other and how intimate things had gotten in just a few seconds.

“It was a pleasure not getting arrested” she said, Leonard looked at her, her hair sticking to her face and her sweater hanging around her, heavy with the water it had absorbed; he nodded at her. “And finding out you don’t melt under the rain” her smile got wider and he smirked back at her “Good night, Len” she smiled and her smile reached her eyes as she walked away from him.

Leonard looked down at his hand as he watched her finger slip away from his, he couldn’t remember when they had started to hold hands; better yet he couldn’t remember if they had stopped after she had wrapper her fingers around his. The Rogue watched as she shrugged her sweater off and walked down the hall and it was then that he realized it.

His brain finally clicked with what the rest of him had already realized, he didn’t think of Lewis and his beatings, he didn’t react to it like he usually did, it didn’t anger him like it sometimes happened.

It didn’t bother him when she touched him.


	33. Glimmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara talks to Leonard and things aren't bothering Greta.

Sara as the trained assassin that she was noticed everything, her expert eyes could get clues out of just simple glances or the way words slipped out of people’s lips; and it had been that very same training that had allowed her to notice certain things around the ship for the past three days.

At the moment White Canary was sitting over the floor, with Leonard sitting on an armchair just across from her in the living room, their usual game of cards in front of the table and the comfortable silence ruling the place now that Mick had left with his tools to take a nap or find something to eat.

Sara saw her chance.

“So, what’s going on?” she asked, her eyes examining the cards she had in her hand.

“With what?” asked Leonard, he looked at her over his cards but glanced down at them.

“With Greta” she asked, the tone in her voice neutral but something told Leonard she had been waiting for Mick to leave to ask.

“Nothing” he answered, dropping a card over the table.

“You expect me to believe that?”

He looked at her and found her already looking at him, he raised his eyebrow and she did the same, she wasn’t going to take anyone’s nonsense that day.

A flashback hit him for a split second of Greta pinned against the alley with her hair wet and her hand on his face but it didn’t show on his face as he looked down at his cards.

“You left the club and shortly after she left too, now you two have barely spoken since Jax’s birthday for the last three days, and I find it hard to believe nothing is going on” she explained and Leonard had to give himself a mental barking for not trying harder to not ignore the newbie.

“We robbed the jewelry” he answered with a shrug, still not looking at her.

“And you are ignoring her, why?”

“I’m not ignoring her” sighed Leonard, he rolled his eyes and looked up at her “I just don’t have anything to say”

“I find that hard to believe” said Sara, she leaned forward towards her friend “You guys talked almost every day, even Ray noticed and Ray is pretty oblivious to a lot of things”

“We had a disagreement, that’s all” and even if Leonard was an expert liar, he was no match to Sara Lance.

“Did you?” she smirked “Can I tell you what I think?”

“No, but you will anyway” he watched as Sara dropped a card over the tale and he turned his attention to his own cards.

“I think you find her interesting” she watched as he raised his eyebrow but his eyes darted from card to card “And you don’t know how to deal with that”

He snorted and looked up at her “I don’t find her interesting” he shrugged and dropped his card “I just want to know what she’s hiding”

“Why do I find that hard to believe?” she smiled and cocked her head to the left, her hair flopping with the movement, Leonard looked up at her.

“Your turn” he said, his voice cold but Sara didn’t mind, she had learned that when Leonard didn’t want to talk about something his voice usually turned harsh.

 

___________//____________

 

It really didn’t bother her at all to be honest, well actually it just bothered her a little bit, but it was more because she wasn’t sure why the situation was turning out like this, she hadn’t done anything wrong and even if she had, Leonard was a big boy and he could have told her he disliked what she was doing, and since he hadn’t stopped her under the rain she had assumed things were fine.

Well, she was wrong.

The day after Jax’s birthday, she had walked into the kitchen to find Snart with Jax and Ray and when she had greeted the group, Leonard had barely glanced in her direction, Jax had frowned but had said nothing and Ray had started chatting with her, but she was pretty sure he hadn’t noticed the way Leonard wasn’t acknowledging her.

She had intended on talking to him, maybe tell him that she had been tipsy and that if he had been so bothered by what had happened then maybe he should have stopped her instead of acting like a toddler by ignoring her; but when she came across him, he had been with Mick, who greeted her while Leonard gave her a lazy glare with his eyebrow up; it had been there and then that she had decided not to lose her time trying to talk to him.

“Are you going to bed now?” asked Jax’s voice, she looked up at him, he was rubbing his left eye and looking down at her with his right one.

“No” she answered, pulling her legs up to her chest, she liked the living room at night, it was silent and sometimes when Rip came in they enjoyed each other’s silence. “I’ll finish your book and then I’ll go to bed”

“Ok then” he nodded “Good night, see you tomorrow”

“Sweet dreams” she chuckled as he walked out of the living room, it had been three days since the party and Jax hadn’t asked her why she had left early and she had been grateful, she was also almost sure that he didn’t remember her leaving before him.

The young woman looked down at the open book lying next to her over the sofa, she sighed and closed it, she knew she wouldn’t be doing much reading but she didn’t feel like going to bed right now, she grabbed the book and pressed it against her chest before she pushed herself to her feet. If she didn’t feel like going to sleep or reading, the next best thing was going to the kitchen to get something to eat, at least she could burn some time there.

She walked down the corridors of the Waverider that seemed awfully silent at the moment, she was almost certain that even Rip was asleep at the moment and that was a sign that she too should be heading to her room and not to the kitchen to grab something to eat because she was bored out of her mind.

She dismissed that thought and took a curve to reach the kitchen.

She felt the pair of eyes staring at her even before she had fully entered the room, she pressed the book harder against her chest and turned her attention to the island; and there he sat, with a glass of water in front of his hands and his blue eyes following her as she walked towards the other end of the island.

It wasn’t childish at all to sit as far as she could from him.

“Leonard” she greeted, at least no one else was there to notice how awkward everything was turning into.

“Greta” he answered back, she placed the book over the island but didn’t sit down, she walked towards the nearest cupboard that was the one she shared with Jax and pulled out a box of cookies they had bought the day of his birthday and returned to the island; she sat down and opened the box, all the while feeling his eyes over her skull.

“You want one?” she asked, she looked up at him and raised her eyebrow at him and Leonard had to make an attempt to not compare her harsh voice at the moment with the voice she had used back at the alley with him.

“No” he answered.

She shrugged and turned her attention to the box, she swung her legs gently under the island as she took a bite from another cookie, she looked down at the box and read a few of the things written over it before she turned to look at Leonard, he was looking down at his glass but turned to look at her just as she focused on him.

She finished her cookie and looked down at her fingers as she dusted away the crumbles, Leonard watched her, with her left hand she tussled her hair and closed the box of cookies; she looked just the same as she always did yet she looked hard and sharper at the edges and Leonard could tell that the tension around them might have been because of him.

Greta pushed herself up from the chair and turned her attention to the fridge, she walked around the island and pulled the door open, trying her best to ignore Leonard, who was sitting next to the fridge. She looked inside and grabbed one of the water bottles that were always there, fresh and cool and waiting for someone to take them, she closed the door and looked at Snart.

“Good night” she said, her voice came in a raspy whisper that she disliked.

And just like that she took a step forward and one of his fingers hooked around one of hers and she stopped and turned to look at him as the rest of his fingers brushed against hers.

He was looking down at their brushing hands and the way three of his fingers were laced with three of her own and she could feel her heart beating madly because she hadn’t expected anything like this to ever happen when she had decided to come aboard the Waverider. Snart looked up at her and his eyes seemed to soften for the first time in three days, Greta felt a sudden and savage urge to slap him across the face but instead she opened her mouth to speak, the same words she had wanted to tell him at the alley but nothing came out and all she could do before she pulled her fingers away from him was give him a soft squeeze, tearing her eyes away from his, she walked out of the kitchen; leaving the book behind.

He watched her leave, her hair flying behind her as she bolted out of the kitchen, he pulled his hand up to the table and looked at the book she had left, he didn’t like this, he wasn’t used to it and that made it something he wasn’t an expert on; the way his skin didn’t crawl when she touched him had been a surprise, but the fact that his skin wanted to touch her was what bothered him the most.

“ _Shit”_ he thought as he stood up and walked around the table to leave the kitchen, he grabbed the book on his way out just as Greta walked into her own room.

Gideon automatically turned the lights of her room on as she walked inside, she was clutching the water bottle hard in her hand, she passed a hand through her hair and walked towards the bed as the door closed behind her, she sat over it and dropped the water bottle next to her; not really caring if the dripping water left a wet spot.

If that was his attempt to make things better between them, he had failed miserably, she shook her head and lay down over the bed, she looked at the ceiling and decided that it was best to call it a night. Without sitting down she kicked her shoes off and then pushed herself up to shimmy out of her jeans and grab her pajamas.

In minutes she had changed into a pair of sleeping shorts and an oversized shirt, she sat over the desk to braid her hair and look at the pictures she had brought from home when she noticed it.

The glimmer.

So faint she hadn’t noticed it before, or maybe she hadn’t been paying attention to anything by trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with Leonard Snart; she turned her attention to the top end of her desk and her mouth dropped. Forgetting the braid halfway through it, she reached out towards the glimmer and took it in her hands.

The ring she had seen in the jewelry shop three days ago.


	34. The Axe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission for an axe unleashes several situations.

The first time Sara had noticed there was someone else walking around the hallways of the Waverider late at night had been four days after the mission to get Carter’s axe and she hadn’t given it much thought to be honest; after all a lot of the members of the crew suffered from nightmares, herself included.

But when she heard the sound of a chuckle a few days after that, she realized something was going on in the halls of the ship when the rest of the crew slept; it had spiked her curiosity.

And now Sara wanted to find out what was going on.

 

___________//____________

 

Two days had gone by since Greta had found the small ring in her room and now Mick, Leonard and Sara were getting ready to leave to follow Rip’s plan, Gideon had tracked down a weapon that used to belong to Carter but he had lost on his previous life and Kendra had been unable to track it down; and now they had the possibility of getting their hands on a weapon that could kill Savage and there was no way the group would be allowing this opportunity to slip from their hands.

Kendra had taken it roughly, she hadn’t been able to spend much time with Carter during this life and she was head over heels for Ray but her soul still ached from all the times she had been unable to safe Carter, all the times she had watched him die and all the times she had tried to avenger him and had ended up failing as well.

The weapon was going to be transported from one museum to the other and while the truck was on the move, the expert pair of Rogues with Sara’s unique abilities would intercept the truck and steal the axe that had once belonged to Carter.

Martin and Jax were ready to leave by the door in case they needed some backup, but for now the idea was to make it look like a random robbery, which meant that the team would not only steal the axe but also a few other items so they wouldn’t set any alarms beforehand.

Leonard was standing at the back of the room as Sara finished going over the last details of the plan with Rip, Kendra was standing near Mick with Ray but the look on her face told Greta that she wasn’t really there at the moment. The young blond walked towards the back of the room as slowly as she could, it was obvious that there were some tensions going on between herself and Leonard and to be honest it didn’t feel right for him to leave and for her to not say anything.

“Hey” she whispered as soon as she was standing near him.

Leonard glanced at her and his eyes were as solid as ice, and Greta had to make an effort not to sigh with disappointment.

“Greta” he answered back to her, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I don’t know what’s going on” she spoke, Leonard raised his eyebrow at her “And right now it doesn’t really matter” she glanced at Sara and Rip and then back at Leonard.

And then he noticed the change in her voice as she spoke the last words of the day, the way it softened and the way the words slipped out of her lips and he had a flashback of Greta pinned against the wall with her hair sticking to her face and neck and her fingers over his face.

“But be careful, Len”

He looked at her for a second and nodded before he walked away from her and towards Sara, who had opened the door of the Waverider and Mick was already walking out with his heat gun over his shoulder.

He followed after Mick, he pulled his hood over his head as the night started to engulf them but there was a nagging feeling in his body, he had kept his distance from Greta since the incident at the alley but had tried to talk to her a bit more after he had given her the ring as a symbol of something, he just wasn’t sure what that was; he heard the door of the Waverider close behind him and he could still hear the way her voice sounded soft and smooth back at the alley.

_“Len, I…_

And as they walked down the street he could almost feel her thumb over his lip.


	35. Scent and Feeling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard does some over thinking.

This was not the way Leonard had expected things to go, he shouldn’t have been surprised to be honest, but he had not expected this at all; Mick’s heat gun had melted right through the armor of the truck and Leonard’s gun had done the trick with the guards. Sara had gotten the axe without effort and the Rogues had gotten a spear and a dagger and a few gems just to make sure that no one knew they were after the axe in special.

But when the shots had started to be fired from the darkness and Sara had been hit on the shoulder, things had taken a toll for the worse; they had lost contact with the Waverider, their friend was hurt, Mick’s gun was running out of fuel and Len was having a hard time concentrating on what he had to do.

But what Leonard had expected the least was to be feeling the way he was right now, he was currently laying over his bed feeling out of control with himself and not being sure what do about it; he didn’t like to lose control and less of all to lose it to something he knew was a distraction, then again that same distraction had almost gotten him killed back at the truck.

He replayed the scene in his mind, the way her arms had wrapped around his neck, the way she had pulled him into a hug and had asked what had happened? Why they had lost contact with the Waverider? Were they ok? He hadn’t hugged her back, he had patted her back softly with one hand and had told her everything was fine, they had the axe.

And all the while, Leonard’s stomach had turned because she hadn’t been hugging him.

He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath through his mouth, things had certainly taken an unexpected turn and he wasn’t sure how to stop this, he glanced towards the closed door of his room as he heard heavy footsteps down the hall; he knew the footsteps by memory, he knew they belonged to Mick.

Leonard sat down and swung his over the edge of the bed, he leaned over his knees and focused on the footfalls of his partner in crime and best friend, he hadn’t seen Mick since Kendra and Ray had taken Sara to the medical bay and Rip and Martin had taken the axe away; he hadn’t seen anyone since he had retreated to his room after their return.

With a quick move he pushed himself off the bed and headed towards the door, this was one of those times were thinking too much had proven to be the wrong thing and maybe all he needed was a quick card game with Sara or even Ray. The doors opened up for him and he walked out of the room and down the hallway, despite the time clicking in his watch, there was a lot of activity around the Waverider; he could hear voices coming from different rooms, arguments here and soft chattering there, which meant the positive energy had only increased around the ship.

He took a turn and walked into the small library that Rip had set up for them after being fed up with the crew members taking the books from his studio; most of the books there had been found, bought or stolen by the members of the Waverider and for the moment Leonard felt in the mood to read anything that would take his mind away from his over thinking mind.

He stepped into the room, the smell of books filling his lungs almost instantly and he felt his brain starting to function normally almost instantly, he took a step towards the nearest bookshelf and pulled out a book, he looked down at the cover and pushed it back in before he pulled out another one; Leonard Snart was picky with his books even if he just wanted a distraction at the moment.

“You should try this one” the words crept on him like he usually did with others; his fingers tightened around the book he was holding and his heart jumped, startled that he hadn’t noticed there had been someone else in the room.

Leonard turned to his left, from behind one of the other shelves, Greta had emerged, an unamused expression over her face as she handed Leonard a book; he glared at her and looked down at the book she was offering him before he turned to look down at the book he was holding.

“I’ll go with this one”

“Suit yourself” she shrugged and shoved the book into the shelf before she pulled out another one she hadn’t read. “But the other one is much better”

“Good to know”

Greta tightened her jaw as she looked at the shelf, she turned to look at Leonard, his eyes darting on the back cover of the book as he read the brief summary; he felt her glare over his skull before he turned to look at her, his eyebrow rising and his eyes turning cold and piercing.

“Is this how things are gonna be from now on?” she asked, her fingers drumming over the spine of the book she had pulled out.

He shrugged and looked down at his book before turning back to her “Nothing has changed” and he really hated the fact that he didn’t have a witty answer, he was losing his touch and he was hating every second of this.

“Really?” she grunted and rolled her eyes “That’s what you are going to go with? Come on, at least tell me what happened”

“Nothing happened” he answered, his voice so casual that Greta almost believed him “We are still trying to stop Savage, you are still trying to help your parents meet, everything is still the same”

“You and I are not the same” she whispered, her eyes down over her book, she looked at him through her lashes, the lightbulb above casting webbed shadows over her cheekbones as she looked at Leonard, “Not since Jax’s birthday”

“Aren’t we?” he asked, his eyebrow lowering.

Greta felt the anger rise in her chest and fire flowing in her veins, she couldn’t believe this conversation was even happening; for a moment, after the mission during the Prohibition Era they had started to get along so well and then on the one day they actually were allowed to go out and have fun, everything had been ruined.

“Are you serious?” she hissed “You think we are fine? You have been ignoring me ever since Jax’s birthday and if I did something to offend your pretentious ass, I think I deserve to know”

“Charming as always, I see” he rolled his eyes, he was really hoping she would get annoyed and simply walk away.

“Oh god” she grunted, clearly fed up with Leonard’s attitude “So everything goes to fucking hell and you expect me to fall for your charming words and fancy eyebrow movement?” Leonard smirked as he noticed the angry blush spreading over her face “What the hell is wrong with you? I am just…

And he could see by the rear of his eyes the way her hold on her book tightened, her knuckles turning white as the words rushed out of her mouth, the blush making the color of her eyes lighten, he watched as she shook her head and a strand of hair flopped in front of her face and she shoved it away violently just before he moved.

This was certainly not the way Greta had expected the conversation with Leonard to go.

“…And I think I deserve to know… and the book slipped from her hands as his own cupped her face and he pushed her against the shelf, his lips pressed against hers, his legs trapping hers between his, his lips closed and teeth clashing against teeth as he pressed harder against her mouth.

“Yeah, she’s gonna be fine” Ray’s voice echoed outside the room, filtering through the partially closed door.

Leonard pulled his lips away from hers just as Martin’s voice asked Ray something else about Sara’s health; his hands still over her face as he looked down at her, Greta’s chest was rising and falling rapidly as she looked at him, her lips partially gapped and her back pressed against the book shelf with Leonard’s chest pressed against her own.

She felt his fingers loosen the pressure over her face and her left hand instinctively flew up and wrapped around his wrist, her eyes still locked over his and her breathing coming through her mouth, he looked down at her, his lips pressed together and his eyes seemed lighter than they had when they had been arguing.

Gently her right hand reached out and she placed it over his cheek, her thumb reaching down to touch his lower lip almost like she had done at the alley; and this wasn’t as intimate as it had been under the rain but the energy buzzing between them was still there, growing stronger with each second they remained silent.

Greta’s lips twitched into a soft smile as her thumb traced his lower lip, her eyes dropped to his lips and his eyes scanned the way her hair waved around her face as his skin burned under her touch, her thumb smooth. A few other voices came close to the library but no one seemed to know there was someone inside, maybe they hadn’t even noticed the door was slightly ajar.

Her hand dropped to his neck and she gently reached out to him, her lips ghosting over his, sending a shiver down his spine as she smirked and her eyes flew up to meet his own; one of his hands traveled down from her face to her hip and as he gave her a squeeze over her hip, she pressed her lips against his and he pushed her against the shelf once more.

His skin burned, hungry for her touch as he pressed her against the shelf and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her; her lips opening up to him, he held her tighter as his second hand slipped to the back of her neck.

Greta slipped away from the kiss softly and perfectly, her face traveling to the crook of her neck as Leonard let go of her neck and landed over her second hip, he closed his eyes for a moment as she breathed in his scent; a mixture of dust, sweat and ashes. Still trapped between Leonard and the shelf, Greta turned her attention to his neck and she placed a tender kiss over his neck, Leonard’s eyes fluttering open as he crooked his head to the left to give more access; she pulled her head away from his body and looked at him.

Leonard glanced at herm without moving his neck, she smirked at him and he raised his eyebrow at her; this was definitely not the way he had expected his talk with Greta to go, but his body had acted before his rational mind could.

“Good talk” she whispered, her voice raspy and wonderful.

Leonard opened his mouth to speak just as Greta’s name was called out from the hallway by Jax, the Rogue pulled away from the young woman as she turned her back to him and hid her face from the door. Jax shoved the door of the library open and stepped inside, Greta was pulling a book from the shelf just as Leonard reached out to grab a book above from her; he smiled at his friend as the young woman turned to look at him.

“Hey, I wanted to show you something” he smiled.

“Of course” her voice sounded a bit higher than it usually did.

“Hey man” Jax turned to Leonard.

“Jax” nodded Leonard, he pulled a book out and with a swift move that went unnoticed by Jax, he gave her hip a soft squeeze and walked away from her and past Jax.

Greta didn’t follow him with her sight, she just smiled at Jax and pulled a book to her chest, her fingers could still feel his skin on the tips and her lungs were just exhaling the last traces of the scent of his skin.


	36. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greta opens up to Mick.

Mick recognized the footsteps before the person walked into the workshop, he knew who was standing by the door even before the words slipped out of the lips; he didn’t have to look up from the piece of engine he was trying to upgrade as he sat on the floor, tools around him and a few new cuts over his hands.

With a soft growl he greeted the visitor “Hey Blondie”

“What’s up?” she asked, he heard her walking around the room, her steps light unlike the rest of the members of the Waverider; something about the way she walked rang bells in his mind.

“Working” he spoke in an obvious tone, she let out a noise between a snort and a chuckle and Mick felt his face stretch into a small smile.

“I know” she laughed “You’ve been here a long time, that’s why I’m here”

This time Mick did look up, she was standing closer to him than he had anticipated, wearing a pair of jean shorts that showed a few scars on her legs; but what drew his attention was the plate she was holding in her right hand and the water bottle she had clutched in her left one.

“What’s that?”

“Sandwiches” she smiled, she sat down on the floor next to him and leaned against the wall, she handed him the plate and when he didn’t take it, she gave his foot a soft kick with her own “Two of them are for you,” she placed the bottle next to his leg and then took one of the sandwiches as Mick pulled out his gloves and took the plate.

“Why?” asked Mick, he hadn’t even realized he was hungry until he had seen the sandwiches.

“Why what?” she asked, she took a munch from her sandwich and looked at him, her eyes big.

“Why did you make me sandwiches?” he asked, he took one of the sandwiches and placed the plate over his lap.

“Why not?” she shrugged “You’ve been here for hours, everyone else already had lunch, even Sara who spend the night in the medical bay”

“We had a rough night getting the axe last night” Mick agreed “But you didn’t have too”

“I know” she shrugged again “But I like you”

Mick glanced at her and raised an eyebrow, people didn’t usually like him, the Snarts were like his family but it was different, this girl had come to the ship a month ago and now she was just stating that she liked him and he wasn’t even sure people should ever like him.

Greta smiled simply and pushed the last bit of the sandwich into her mouth, Mick looked at her as they both chewed; it wasn’t that he had forgotten that there was something wrong with her, she had lied and he was sure she still was, but he had to admit that Greta had a way to creep into you and before Mick knew it, he had started to like having her around.

The young woman patted his knee and left her hand over it as she leaned back and her eyes darted around the room, she examined the tools here and there, the discarded pieces of metal and the oil and the way everything smelled; a smell that was so familiar to her that made her throat close and she pressed her lips into a thin line to avoid a sob to slip out of her lips.

“You ok?” asked Mick, he looked at her.

The young woman nodded and pulled her legs up to her chest, she squeezed his knee and he looked down at her hand; it didn’t bother him to be touched like it happened to Leonard, but it was weird, the way her hand rested over his leg.

And then as he watched her pull her legs up to her chest, he noticed a scar that he knew too well, he knew it because he had many of those over his body; a burn scar.

“What happened?” he asked, his eyes over the scar; Greta followed his eyes and looked at the scar that rested just above her ankle.

“A bad decision” she chuckled “A friend made a bonfire” she continued when Mick turned to look at her “A guy punched one of my friends and a fight started” she pulled her hand away from Mick and traced her fingers over the scar “It could have been worse but my step dad knew what to do to fix it” she shrugged.

“How did you get it?”

“I got shoved and I stepped over one of the logs on the bonfire” she turned to look at him “The log flipped up and before I knew it, my sock was on fire and I got this”

“Huh” whispered Mick “Your stepdad” he glanced at her “What about your father?”

“He was pissed as fuck” she laughed, “Not with me though, my mom was the one angry at me” she leaned her head against Mick’s shoulder “My dad went out to find the guy that shoved me into the fire, my stepdad had to be the voice of reason”

“I take your stepdad and your dad take along?”

“Um” she whispered and shrugged “Yeah, you could say they do”

Sara and Leonard walked into the room after a silence had fallen between the pyromaniac and the newbie; Sara still had a bandage around the shoulder from the wound she had gotten the night before, but other than that she looked fine.

“Greta” smiled Sara “I wondered where you had gone”

“She was bringing lunch” Mick said as he raised his plate to Sara and Leonard, Greta smiled at them with her head still over Mick’s shoulder.

She looked at Leonard as Sara started to talk to Mick and walk around the room, he looked at her, the way her hair fell over the knees she had against her chest, her legs toned and long and her hands entwined around her legs; ad he could feel her, the way her fingers touched his face so tenderly and softly.

They looked at each other as Leonard walked towards a table and leaned against it, he had been playing with Sara a few rounds of cards but then he had wondered were Mick was and they had ended up here; with Sara pointing out a few things that could be done to the engine and with Leonard and Greta looking at each other.

Her eyes watched as he walked, as his body leaned against the table, curves and edges and his piercing eyes over her and all she could think about was the way his lips felt against hers and she smirked as she looked at him just before she pulled her head away from Mick and spoke.

“Well, Mick, I’ll see you later”

She pushed herself up as Mick turned to look at her and nodded, Sara glanced and picked up a tool that she handed to Mick.

“Thanks for lunch, Blondie” he called.

“Anytime” laughed Greta, she looked at him and smiled just as she walked past Leonard, Sara took Greta’s seat next to Mick and as her eyes turned to Heat Wave, Greta brushed her fingers against Leonard’s; his fingers reaching to her as subtly as he could.

“I’ll be in the living room if you guys need me” she said.

And Leonard nodded as she walked out.


	37. Chuckles and Midnight Tea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare pushes Greta to the kitchen in the middle of the night and the chuckle Sara heard happens.

 

 

She screamed, her hands curling into fists as her knees bent and she crashed to the floor; the veins on her neck throbbing as her lungs contracted and she felt like her throat would burst from the agonizing pain; she felt the tears rushing down her face, her eyes shut close so hard she could see light stars behind her eyelids as her roar echoed through the house.

Her mother dived to hold her, wrapping her warm arms around her shoulders and pulling her towards her chest as the young woman replaced her scream with sobs and wails; she grabbed the fabric of her mother’s shirt as hard as she could, feeling her world around her spinning out of control as her ears began to ring.

“I’m so sorry” whispered his voice from somewhere behind her, but she could only feel her heart beating madly in her chest, she felt the fabric of her mother’s shirt rip under her nails and…

Greta gasped as she sat bolted, sweat dripping down her neck and her chest, her hands clinging to the sheets around her as her chest rose and fell rapidly; she felt the sting of tears rolling down her face. The darkness in the room provided a strange comfort as Greta unclenched her right hand from the covers, her fingers aching as she stretched them, she had been holding to the covers tight enough to make her knuckles hurt; with a rapid movement she cleaned the tears away from her face with the back of her right hand and uncurled her left hand from the covers, her legs kicking the sheets away from her almost at the same time her brain started to work once more.

“It’s fine” she whispered into the dark room “I’m fine” she took a deep breath just like her mother had taught her how to do; the nightmares had stopped a few months after her the funeral but they had come back like a tidal wave now that she was on the Waverider and the only thing she was glad at the moment was that she had gotten a room so far away from the rest that no one could hear her scream in the night.

The young woman swung her legs over the edge of the bed and pushed herself up, the sooner she got herself busy the sooner she would forget about the nightmare, the sooner she would forget about the pain in her chest and everything that always came from remembering that day.

“Gideon, lights please” as soon as the words left her lips the lights chased away the shadows of the room and Greta squinted as she hurried towards the bathroom.

She turned on the faucet and cupped her hands under the water, she closed her eyes and after a quick breath through her mouth, she splashed the water over her face; the water cleansing the feeling of the tears that were starting to dry over her cheeks and its coolness felt like heaven against her skin that felt like it had been set on fire.

Greta pushed her hair back and tugged it high into a ponytail, she took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror, she looked better than a few minutes ago, her cheeks were a bit puffy but that would disappear in a few minutes; she smiled and walked out of the bathroom, Gideon turning off the light as soon as she was out. With the ponytail bouncing behind her, she walked towards the door and it opened for her as she walked out of the room, the halls had the dim lights on, but it really didn’t matter, she was pretty sure she would be able to make her way to the kitchen almost with no lights on by now.

The blond curled her hands into gentle fists, grabbing the long sleeves around her fingers, she had always liked when the sleeves were longer than her fingers; her bare feet making almost no sound as she took a curve and saw the lights from the kitchen on, she didn’t give it much thought as she took a curve and slipped into the room smoothly.

He only had to give her one quick glance to see that she had been having nightmares, it didn’t have to do anything with the fact that he knew already the color of her eyes when she was disturbed nor it had anything to do with the fact that he had never seen her cheeks that rosy.

It clearly had nothing to do with that, at least that was what he would tell himself until he believed it.

It didn’t feel awkward as Greta walked towards the stove and leaned against the counter as she watched Leonard babysitting the kettle he had in front of him; the silence was actually welcoming after all the screaming that had been happening in her nightmares. The young woman crossed her arms, Leonard almost feeling as there was no one else in the room, that was how comfortable he felt with her and he hated every second of that feeling; he was allowing her to melt into his environment and so far only two people had been allowed that privilege.

He drummed his fingers over the counter and turned to look at Greta, she had her arms crossed over her chest and her head was cocked to the left slightly as she watched him, a thin strand of hair had come lose from the high ponytail.

“Do you always stare at people like that?” he asked, raising his left eyebrow.

“No” she answered, her voice a bit raspy, giving Leonard the impression that she might have been crying as well. “Just you”

“ _What?”_ he thought, realizing that was something else he hated about all this, the way he came sometimes short of words when she answered so bluntly to his sarcastic questions. “Is that so?” he asked “Cute”

“You think it’s cute?” she asked, her eyebrow rising and a small smile appearing over her lips.

“Is it supposed to be something else?”

“I wasn’t aiming for anything in particular”  

Leonard opened his mouth to speak but the kettle rattled and he turned to look at it, he picked it up and placed it next to the mug he had pulled out of the cupboard before he moved his attention to the cupboard just above him and he pulled out a second mug; all the while feeling as Greta watched his every move.

He poured the hot water into both mugs and pulled out the tea bags from the small box next to his mug, he had stolen a few boxes of tea in almost every placed they had stopped for a mission and it had become a habit of his to drink some before he went to bed; so far he had done it alone, almost everyone else had their own personal space for when they had nightmares, Leonard had silently claimed the kitchen for himself… until now.

“Thank you” she nodded as she took the mug he was offering her, she turned away from him and sat down at the kitchen island; Leonard doing the same and sitting across from her. “How did you get your name?” she asked after a few minutes of silence.

Leonard looked at her, his eyebrow rising in surprise, not really sure if he was understanding her question, so he took a sip from his mug as he waited for her to rephrase it.

“Captain Cold” she smiled before pressing the mug against her lips, she took a sip and lowered the mug “Who came up with that?”

“What makes you think I didn’t come up with it myself?”

“You don’t seem like the kind to give himself a nickname” she shrugged “How did you get it?”

“A guy from my time” he shrugged. “Anything else?”

Greta smiled and then he felt her foot nudging at his under the table, he smirked and looked at her, she wiggled her fingers from out of the sleeve of her shirt and he saw the glimmer in her pinky finger, he nudged her foot back and raised an eyebrow.

“Thank you for the gift”

“Your welcome”

“Is it an apology?”

“An apology?” he snorted “What do I have to apologize for?”

“For being a snow queen and giving me the silent treatment after the alley” she shrugged.

Leonard chuckled against his will, Greta had taken it on herself to give him every kind of nickname that could be referenced to ice and maybe it was because he didn’t feel so bitter at the moment, or that he hadn’t expected her to wear the ring or the way she had wiggled her eyebrows at him as she said snow queen but the chuckle that erupted from his throat was a genuine one and made the smile on her lips widen.

It was also a chuckle Sara heard done the hall.

And even if the chuckle actually made her smile and forget about the nightmare it also pushed a discouraging thought into her mind.

“ _I really wish I could tell you”_

Instead Greta reached out to Leonard and the tips of her fingers played with the tips of his as he forced his laughter down and into the usual smirk he always wore; he turned his hand over, palm up and she started to trace figures along his fingers and palm as she followed the movement of her index finger with her eyes.

“I wasn’t giving you the silent treatment” he spoke, his voice in a whisper.

“Really?” she asked, her eyes still over his hand.

“Really” he answered, she applied a bit of pressure over the palm of his hand with her short nail and trailed it down towards his fingers; Leonard made an effort to not show the shiver that ran up his spine as she did that.

“I’m gonna go to bed now” she whispered, she looked up at him this time, he had propped his head over his hand and was looking down at his mug.

“I’ll walk you”

“Aren’t you a gentleman” she laughed and Leonard rolled his eyes but smiled, a real smile not the smirk he always gave her.

She pulled her hand away from his but he could still feel the feathering of her fingers over his hand, she pushed herself up and took the mug she had used and took it to the sink, she placed it in and as she was about to turn around she felt the slight rub of Leonard’s arm as he reached around her and placed his own mug inside the sink.

Greta turned around and he was just as close as she thought he would be, his hands at each side of her body, caging her between his own body and the sink; she looked at him from under her lashes and crossed her arms over her chest.

“So” she whispered “How is this going to work?”

“How is what going to work?” he whispered, the tinge of strawberries from his tea lingering over his breathe as he looked down at her.

“Well” she smiled and shrugged, “I’ll let you figure it out for now” she rubbed his arm and gently pushed it away and walked away from Leonard, she turned to look at him as he looked at her “But if you feel like talking, I’ll be here again tomorrow” she winked and headed towards the door, she stopped at the frame and turned around to look at him “Goodnight”

“Goodnight” he nodded at her.

She smiled and cocked her head, her ponytail bouncing behind her “Hey Len” he hummed in response as he started to move towards the door “I’ll also be here if you feel like kissing me again”

And with that she was out the door, Leonard smirked mostly by the way his name slipped out of her thin and rosy lips; this was a new feeling, a new situation and so far he didn’t know how he felt about it but he couldn’t say he disliked the way things were naturally flowing.

Greta smiled as she walked down the hallway to her room, she liked Leonard, he was nice most of the times and she liked talking to him, he was certainly incredibly handsome but sooner or later she would have to talk to him and that was something she didn’t want to do now; not now that things seemed to be taking a nice course with him.

“ _If he finds out by himself it will be worse”_ the words whispered into her mind, but Greta shoved them away as she walked into her room.


	38. Sandwiches and Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard isn't the only one visiting the kitchen, and Rip has a new mission for the team.

Leonard did return the night after that and then after that, always entering the kitchen to find Greta already there with the kettle over the stove and once he had caught her humming to a tune he had also heard Jax humming a few times around the Waverider. He had never acknowledged her comment about the kiss and instead they had sat in silence more than anything with a few comments here and there but what Leonard enjoyed the most, even if he would never admit to it, was the way she would trace figures and shapes over his hands.

But tonight he knew something was different even before he walked into the kitchen, he knew it by the way a laughter, that he knew was Greta’s, filtered out into the hallway but mostly by the hoarse chuckle chased after Greta’s laugh.

He felt a pressure in his stomach but dismissed it rapidly as he stepped into the kitchen, they had been informed by Rip that they would be time jumping the next morning to try and kill Savage so it wasn’t a surprise to see that others were still awake; of course he hadn’t expected to find Greta laughing with his best friend.

“Hey pretty boy” chuckled Mick, he had an empty plate in front of him.

“Mick” nodded Leonard as he walked towards the kitchen island, he turned to Greta as he sat down “Greta”

“Len” she nodded back at him, she was leaning against the stove, her arms crossed over her chest but her face was flushed with a laughing blush “You guys want some tea?”

“Nah” said Mick, he shook his head and stood up “I’m gonna go back to bed” he took his plate and handed it to Greta “But let me tell you something Blondie”

“What?” she asked, a soft and sweet smile over her face as she looked at Mick and Leonard felt the pang in his stomach as he watched her looking at Heat Wave.

“Your sandwiches are probably my new favorite meal”

Greta took the plate from his hand and smiled “Well, I’m here every night if you want more” she laughed “You can always ask”

“Don’t encourage me” chuckled Mick, he turned around “Night Blondie, goodnight snow flake”

“Goodnight” Greta called after Mick, she watched him go and stared at the door for a few seconds before she turned to look at Leonard. “Tea?”

“Are you using my tea?” he asked, his eyebrow rising.

“Of course not” she chuckled and turned around “I’m using Rip’s”

“Does he know that?”

“He doesn’t need to know” she shrugged but Leonard was sure she was smiling as she started to fill the kettle with water.

“I thought stealing wasn’t your gig” he pointed out, leaning over the island; Greta looked at Leonard over her shoulder and raised her eyebrow at him.

“I’m not stealing” she explained as she turned around and looked at the Rogue “I’m just borrowing it until I can replace it”

“Is that so?” he asked.

Greta smiled and looked at him, his eyes wondered around her, it wasn’t something he was used to, feeling out of control, he had made himself a promise that he would try his best to always have the upper hand in any situation and he couldn’t say he hadn’t succeeded until just a few months ago. And now here was a golden ball of recklessness that was making him feel completely out of his element and he didn’t like feeling like that.

 

___________//____________

 

Jax walked into the jumping bay with Greta and Ray behind him, the three of them had been at the living room when Rip had announced that they would be time jumping while the others had been gathered at Rip’s studio. The group glanced at them, all of them around the projector in the middle as Gideon showed them images of the place they would be going, the trio approached the projector and saw Gideon moving the holograms of a big room with chandeliers and a few round tables here and there.

Leonard glanced over his shoulder, he was leaning over the board, his elbows over the table and his ankle crossed over the other but his eyes dancing from Jax to Ray and then to Greta, the young woman flashed the group a smile before leaning next to Mick and Sara.

“What’s going on?” asked Ray, he glanced at Kendra, who was standing across from him.

“Gideon has been able to locate the next place were Savage will be” explained Rip, he waved his hand and the hologram of the room disappeared and New York city appeared in front of them “He will be stationed in 2025 for a few days, we are still not sure what he wants here or who he is meeting,” he made a pause “He will be attending a gala but I think it will be a good shot to try and get to him here”

The group watched as the hologram changed, showing them photos of a gala, one of the photos showing Savage chuckling next to a man and a woman, his suit just as elegant as the clothes his companions were wearing. Leonard shifted his body and uncrossed his ankles before crossing them again, he glanced to his left, Greta was glancing back at him, her lips curved deliciously into a soft smile as she looked at him, her lips rosy and smooth but Leonard’s attention was snapped back to Rip when Kendra spoke.

“You expect us to kill him during a gala?”

“Of course not” sighed Rip, he couldn’t really believe that his group thought he could be so careless “But we can intercept him there, take him and bring him here” he waved a hand behind him to signal the Waverider “Once here, he would be easier for Kendra to kill him here”

“I agree” nodded Ray, he shot Kendra a sad smile before he turned to Rip “So, can Gideon make us authentic invitations to this thing?”

“Gideon has made fake identities for all of us” nodded Rip “The clothes will be done as well by the end of the night and I have already taken care of the invitations”

“Meaning Gideon didn’t make them” pointed out Leonard.

“Where did you get someone to make them for you?” asked Martin, he crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrow.

“I didn’t” smiled Rip, he looked at Leonard and then turned to look at Martin “I was able to get us the real invitations”

“How did that happen?” asked Jax, a frown over his face; Martin and Jax looked at each other at the same time before they turned to Rip.

“I made a small time jump yesterday with one of the small escape pods” explained Rip, he glanced at Jax and then his eyes landed over Greta for a few seconds too long before he glanced at the rest “And I was able to get in contact with someone who was able to get me the invitations we need”

“How many?” asked Sara, she pushed herself up from the table and raised an eyebrow.

“For all of us” smiled Rip, Greta smiled as she watched him, he seemed to proud, so confident in this, it was hard for her not to get a bit of his enthusiasm rubbed onto her.

“That’s great” she found herself saying, Rip glanced at her and gave her a small smile, relieved that someone was on his side “How did you get them, Rip?”

“A woman” he nodded before he looked away from Greta “She will be attending but managed to get me a few invitations, she has a few – um, a few unique abilities you could say”

“Then she must be one of a kind” sighed Leonard, sarcasm rolling out of his tongue like it usually did with the leader of the Rogues.

“Oh,” chuckled Rip “She is, but you should know that already Mr. Snart”

Everyone turned to look at Leonard, Mick with both his eyebrows up, Sara crossing her arms over her chest and Greta frowning slightly, her lips pursing out a bit but Leonard couldn’t concentrate on her for long before Ray spoke.

“What do you mean?”

“Her name is Golden Glider” and Leonard felt his body freeze “And she is Mr. Snart’s sister”


	39. Dresses and Champagne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams gets to the Gala and Lisa meets Greta.

Rip walked into the departure bay as he fixed his bow, after telling the group of Lisa Snart’s involvement in the mission, Leonard had flipped and had left with Mick almost as soon as they had reached the time and place the gala would take place in; so far only Sara had been able to talk to Leonard and they had all agreed to meet at the place of the gala.

But where he had expected to find the rest of his team ready to leave to the gala, he only found Greta standing tall in her heels and long dress, her hair falling in a high ponytail, a smile over her face as she looked at Rip.

“Hi” she smiled.

“Where are the others?” he looked around, a frown over his face.

“Getting ready, I guess” shrugged Greta, she looked down at her hands and Rip noticed she was wearing one of the bracelets that Ray had made for her but they looked fashionable just as the ring set she always wore. “Here, let me help you” she said as she looked at his struggling fingers over the bow.

Rip dropped his hands to the sides of his body and Greta stepped towards him, rising her hands up to his neck, she furrowed her brow as she started to work on the bow; pulling it apart and starting all over as Rip spoke.

“Thank you back there”

“With what?” asked Greta, she looked up at him, he looked down at her and then she dropped her gaze back to the bow.

“When everyone seemed to be ganging on me about the gala thing” he explained, he looked down as her fingers finished the bow.

“Don’t worry about it” she smiled and looked up at him, she slipped her hands from his neck to his shoulder to smooth the fabric of his tux “We have to help each other, don’t we?”

“Of course” he smiled at her, she smiled back and gave his shoulders a squeeze; she knew this was important for him, she knew that if he couldn’t safe his family he would avenge it because no one deserved what Rip had gotten from Savage, Kendra didn’t deserve all the torture she had endured over all the lives she had lived because of Savage; the world didn’t deserve what Savage was going to bring to it.

“You look nice” she added before she stepped away from Rip, her hands landing over her hips.

“Thank you” he nodded at her “Green certainly is your color”

“Thank you” she smiled, “It’s my favorite color too”

“Are you guys ready?” asked Sara as she walked into the departure bay with the rest of the team walking behind her; Sara and Kendra looking dashing.

“Ready” smiled Greta, Rip turned to look at the group and smiled at them.

“Looking dashing, ladies”

“Thank you” smiled both Kendra and Sara at the same time.

And indeed red looked perfect on Kendra, the fabric flowing gracefully around her and her hair up elegantly, it certainly made her look like the goddess she was and gold, although it was a pale color to go with Sara’s pale skin and hair, looked amazing on the powerful woman.

“Let’s do this” smiled Ray, he took the hand of the woman he loved and the group nodded.

 

___________//____________

 

“Is the rest of your team even going to show up?” asked Lisa, she took a flute of champagne from a waiter as he walked past, she looked at her brother as she pressed the glass to her lips.

“They should be here soon” answered Leonard, his voice irritated like it had been ever since he had showed up at her apartment with Mick demanding answers as to why she had helped Rip.

“It’s been like ten hours, Len” she rolled her eyes “You need to drop the attitude already”

“How could you do this, Lisa?” hissed Leonard, he turned to look at his sister “Are you aware of the danger you just put yourself in?”

She raised her eyebrow at her brother, an unamused expression over her face “I’m helping you and you are upset with me?”

Mick glanced at the Snart brothers, and then turned his attention to the door of the ballroom, he knew better than to get in the middle of a fight between them; for now he would keep an eye on the door to make sure he could see the group when they walked in, he knew their names would be on the list so it didn’t matter that Lisa wasn’t out there to greet them. Besides, he knew that Leonard’s anger was vanishing already.

“I don’t want you to get hurt, Lisa” he explained, he glanced at Mick and then turned back to his sister, it had been a while since the last time he had seen her and he felt grateful that she was there but being there with him also meant that she could get hurt.

“I’m not gonna get hurt” she rolled her eyes at her brother “I can take care of myself, Len”

“I know that” his voice softened “That doesn’t mean I like the idea of you being here, you don’t know this man, he’s dangerous”

“Len” she whispered and gently placed her hand over his cheek, he had taken care of her all her life and she had seen the look on his face several times “I’m gonna help you get this guy, I get your worried but I worry about you all the time” she made a pause and her thumb caressed his skin lovingly “And tonight we can do this together, ok? You have to trust me”

“Fine” he nodded, letting go of the air he didn’t know he had been holding, Lisa smiled at him, a smile that only Mick and Leonard had ever seen and nodded as she dropped her hand from his face “Together”

“Exactly”

“Blondie’s here”

Lisa looked over Leonard’s shoulder to the door and Leonard turned around, as the group walked in, Greta next to Rip and Sara at her other side; the group looked around as they searched for the Rogues and Lisa. Mick pulled his hand out of his pocket and gave a small wave that Jax’s eyes caught instantly and he nudged Martin, Ray and Kendra following Jax’s sight and Ray smiled at Mick before the group started to move.

Kendra tapped Sara’s shoulder and signaled her, Sara followed Kendra and Greta wrapped her hand around Rip’s wrist and gave him a tug, he turned to look at her and his eyes fell over Mick almost instantly.

“Lisa Snart” smiled Rip, he extended his hand towards Lisa “Thank you for the help”

“A pleasure helping the universe” she smiled as she shook Rip’s hand, her eyes scanned the rest of the team that she already knew and gave them all smiles before she looked at Greta “I don’t think we’ve met before”

“That’s Blondie” explained Mick “Her name is Greta”

“I’m Lisa Snart”

“So I’ve heard” smiled Greta “Thanks for the help”

“Has anyone seen him?” asked Kendra, she turned to Leonard and Mick.

“Yet to make an appearance” explained Leonard. “So let’s try not to look suspicious”

“Agreed” smiled Ray, he turned to Kendra “Want do dance?”

“I’d love to” smiled Kendra, and Ray pulled her away towards the dancing bodies as the soft music played by the orchestra nearby.

“Miss Lance” smiled Martin “I’ve heard you are an incredible dancer”

“Ah Martin” smiled Sara as she looked at him “I’d love to teach you how to dance at a gala”

Martin chuckled but took Sara’s hand and they followed Ray and Kendra leaving the rest behind in a small circle.

“I’m gonna get something stronger than champagne” shrugged Mick.

“I’ll go with” smiled Greta.

“Do not punch anyone” hissed Rip.

“Can’t promise that” said Mick as Greta hooked her arm around his and they started to head towards the bar; Leonard following them with his sight.

“Mr. Jackson” said Rip “Let’s have a look of the place”

“Sure” shrugged Jax, he shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants and they walked away leaving the Snart sibling alone.

“So, who’s this girl?” asked Lisa, she finished her drink and placed it gently on the tall table next to them.

“She’s from the future” explained Leonard, he glanced to Mick and Greta; the young woman had a smile over her face as Mick talked to her. “No more to tell”

“Really?” asked Lisa, Leonard turned to look at her “Because you’d think there is a lot more to tell, wouldn’t you?”

“Meaning what?” asked Leonard as he turned back to Lisa.

“She’s pretty” she said back, ignoring Leonard’s question, she glanced to where Mick and Greta were, already making their way back towards the Snart siblings “You think Mick likes her?” she asked as she turned to look at Leonard.

Leonard’s eyebrow went up, his eyes darkening for a split second before he shrugged “I don’t think Mick likes anyone”

“Doesn’t seem like it” said Lisa, she watched as her brother glanced at the approaching Mick and Greta; Leonard followed her sight, Greta still had her arm hooked around Mick’s, Heat Wave was listening as she talked, his lips curved into an amused smile as he took sips from the glass he had in his hand that Leonard was sure was whiskey. Leonard turned to his sister as he felt an urge to tense his jaw, but decided against it; Lisa was already looking at him when Leonard turned his attention back to his sister.

“Huh” whispered Lisa, her lips curling into a smile.

“What?” asked Leonard.

“Do you like her?”

Leonard looked at Lisa, he narrowed his eyes and then raised his eyebrow at her, the beautiful woman cocked her head to the left and her hair waved with the movement as her smile stretched over her face.

“No” he answered at her.

Lisa didn’t utter a word as Mick and Greta reached them, Greta glanced to the dance floor and saw that Kendra and Sara had switched dancing partners. She turned to the group and Lisa flashed her a smile, Greta smiled back, Leonard’s younger sister was breathtaking.

A waiter walked towards the group and Greta untangled her arm from Mick and took a champagne glass as Lisa did the same, Lisa gravitated towards Mick and Greta moved to give her some space; and that was when Lisa saw what no one else in the Waverider had noticed.

Greta’s dress swayed around her as she stood next to Leonard, her left hand holding the glass delicately, with her body as cover, Greta brushed her fingers against Leonard’s; electricity shooting up his skin. And Lisa watched by the rear of her eye as her brother hooked his fingers around Greta’s and gave them a soft squeeze before he let go and pushed his hand into the pocket of his pants.

 _“Huh”_ thought Lisa “ _Would you look at that”_

 

___________//____________

Lisa's dress

Kendra's Dress

Sara's Dress

Greta's Dress


	40. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip starts to lose hope and he realizes something dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm sorry for not posting, this chapter might be boring but its important for the story!!!  
> Thank you for all your Kudos, and reads and comments!!! :3

Rip walked towards Greta and Sara, the group had been going around the place expecting to see Savage, but that had been two hours ago and there was still no sign of the futuristic tyrant and that was both a good thing and a bad thing; for one they could enjoy the gala, dance, eat and drink but on the other hand they would be unable to get rid of Savage.

The Time traveler pushed his hands into the pockets of his pants as he stopped next to the blondes, Sara took a sip from her champagne and gave Rip a weak shrug; she had been keeping an eye out for Savage but so far it seemed that he wasn’t going to show up any time soon.

“Do you think he is going to show up?” asked Sara, Greta glanced from Sara to Rip.

“Its getting late” shrugged Rip, “I want to believe he will show up”

“Maybe in a few” shrugged Greta, “Let’s just wait a bit more”

“Well” sighed Rip “At least the rest seem to be having a good time”

Sara and Greta shared a concerned look, Greta knew how Rip felt, he wanted to save his family, he wanted to save the people he lost, the thing was that Greta had lost someone incredibly important to her but she couldn’t save him.

“Let’s go get a drink” Greta said as she turned to look at Rip, he looked at her and raised his eyebrow at her “Come on, it wont hurt anyone”

“You guys go” nodded Sara “I’ll stay here, I just want to keep an eye on the door”

Greta raised both her eyebrows at Rip, he looked at her and sighed, he didn’t dislike her that much anymore, he tolerated her but he could tell the rest of his crew had taken a liking with the new girl; specially Mr. Rory.

“Fine” he finally agreed, Greta smiled and turned on her heels and started to walk towards the bar, Rip following her closely as Sara looked around; her eyes landing over Leonard and Lisa as they walked back towards her.

“He could still show up, Rip” spoke Greta as they reached the bar.

“Let’s hope he does” said Rip, he wanted to stay positive but it was hard, and right now their chances of getting Savage were slim.

“Don’t lose hope” she spoke, he turned to look at him but she had her eyes focused over the bar “You are really doing all you can”

“Thank you” he nodded, sometimes he felt like no one on the Waverider understood how much he tried, yes, he couldn’t deny that he had taken a lot of bad decisions but he was trying; trying his best to keep his crew safe, to save his family, to help the future.

“Where’s the bartender?” asked Greta, she leaned over the bar and looked around, but there was no one at the other side ready to serve the drinks.

“What?” asked Rip.

“The bartender, he’s gone” explained Greta, she turned to look at him and shrugged “He was here when I came to get drinks with Mick”

Rip frowned, a sudden realization slamming against his brain, that one thing that had been bothering him for a while but he hadn’t been able to put a finger on it; Rip turned around, his eyes scanning the whole room, he could see Sara with Mick and the Snart siblings and Kendra and Ray at the dance floor, Jax was talking to a young woman and Martin was talking with a group of people but…

“Where are the waiters?” asked Rip as he turned to look at Greta.

“What?” she asked, she pushed herself away from the bar and frowned, Rip turned to look around the room once more, everyone seemed to be having such a good time; Greta followed his eyes around the room.

“When was the last time you saw a waiter?” asked Rip.

“I… she made a pause and looked around, and Rip was right, the room was full of women wearing beautiful dresses and men had expensive clothes but that was it; the waiters were gone, the men and women that had been walking around holding trays with drinks and food had vanished.

“I don’t think Savage is going to show up” Rip said, he took a few steps forward, gaping the space between himself and Greta; something was up.

Lisa’s eyes met with Rip’s and she instantly noticed something was wrong, the time traveler was frowning, his eyes were huge and by the way he started to walk towards the group, she could tell something was bothering him.

“Something is going on” spoke Lisa.

“What do you mean?” asked Mick.

“Hunter, look at him” said Lisa, the group turned to Rip just as Rip turned to look over his shoulder to make sure that Greta was following him.

And that’s when he saw it.

Rip turned around fully when he got a glimpse of it by the rear of his eyes, Greta was standing a couple of feet behind him, she was looking at him with questioning eyes, not really sure what to do now that they had discovered the waiters where gone but she noticed Rip was looking over her head and to the wall behind her.

“Greta!” he screamed, his arm reaching out to her.

He knew instantly, before her name slipped out of his lip, he knew what it was, he knew what the small blinking light over the wall behind Greta was and panic shot up his veins as he saw her standing so close to the wall.

Rip screamed, her name ripping at his throat, Sara was already rushing from the other side of the room, Kendra and Ray were turning around to look at Rip, Leonard was pushing his way in front of his sister as Mick pulled out one of his blasters when the wall behind Greta exploded and the newbie disappeared behind debris, dust, fire and screams.


	41. Intercoms and Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos starts after the explosion.

Leonard stumbled back against his sister as the grey cloud of debris and smoke swallowed Greta, his eyes huge as the screams from the rest of the guests started to echo into the room; behind him Lisa grabbed his arm as her eyes darted around the room, Sara had stopped almost halfway before reaching Rip.

Jax and Martin were rushing towards the Snart siblings and Mick just as a horde of armed men swarmed into the room; shots being fired up to in the air, snapping Rip out of the horror of not knowing what happened to Greta. Sara turned around to the group, she pulled her dress up to her knees and started to run towards them, whatever Savage had planned for them, it wasn’t going to happen.

Rip watched Sara running back to the group, he could see that Lisa and Leonard had pulled out small guns, Sara producing a knife from somewhere under her dress, but instead of rushing after Sara to meet with the rest of his crew, Rip turned to look over his shoulder, he turned and then started to run; Greta was part of the team, she could be injured, unconscious even and he wasn’t about to leave her behind.

“Come on” said Ray, he took Kendra’s hand and started to hurry towards the group, they had to get together to make an escape in which all the members where present.

“Wait” said Kendra, she tugged her hand away from Ray; the tall man turned to look at her and frowned “You go, I’ll go with Rip” she had seen Rip hurrying into the debris and the hole in the wall.

“No” said Ray “I’m not gonna leave you”

“Ray, go” she said “I’ll be fine, trust me”

Ray opened his mouth to speak but before he could argue with the woman he loved, the gorgeous goddess turned on her heels and started to run towards the smoke cloud that was starting to vanish; Ray glanced back at the group, Sara and Lisa were breaking noses as the armed men attacked, he turned to look at Kendra just as she disappeared into the smoke and grunted before he turned around and hurried towards the team.

Leonard slammed his fist into the face of a man he had just disarmed, he looked around as the man stumbled back; he could feel his heart slamming into his chest, the adrenaline rushing and his lungs panting for air, yet all he had in mind was to get a glimpse of Greta.

“Haircut where’s Blondie?!” asked Mick, a kick he gave a man broke the man's knee.

“Kendra went to get her!” explained Ray just before he shrunk on the suit and started to jump around to get as many men as he could.

FireStorm were making their best to get the armed men away from the escaping guests, Martin trying to figure out if there were other bombs around; a few of the armed men had heat resistant suits and were shooting at FireStorm.

“We need to go!” barked Sara, she looked over her shoulder just as Lisa spin around, her gun aiming over Sara’s shoulder and a rain of breathtaking gold sprayed out and hit the man about to shoot Sara.

“I agree” said Lisa “We are outnumbered and there might be other bombs”

“NO!” gasped Ray into the intercoms “We can’t leave without Kendra, and Rip and Greta”

“Agreed” said Jax.

“Rip” called Sara into the intercom, she threw the knife across the room and hit a man between the eyes as she waited for an answer from their captain but nothing came through.

“Kendra” panted Ray, fear rushing through his veins as he started to imagine the worst had happened “ _No, no”_ he cried in his mind as no answer came from his girlfriend “ _I should have gone with her!”_ he returned to his normal size “Kendra, can you hear me?”

“Something is wrong” said Martin.

“No shit, Sherlock” barked Leonard, he looked around “I’m gonna go look for them”

“No!” barked Lisa, she hit a man with her gun and rushed towards her brother, grabbing his arm and forcing him to turn around and look at her “We need to leave”

“I’m not leaving her here” he answered “I’m not leaving them”

“Len, we can’t help them from here” she hissed at her brother “For one guard we kill there are three more, we need to regroup, make a plan”

“Lisa” he started.

“Listen to me” she said as Mick started to punch a man near the Snart siblings “We need to go, you know I’m right”

Leonard looked at Lisa, he knew she was right, he knew it better than anyone that without a plan they could all get taken down and in the best case scenario they would be taken prisoners and the last thing he wanted was to get his sister locked down by Savage.

But he didn’t want to go, not without knowing where the others were, not without knowing were Greta was.

“We have to go!” said Sara, Lisa looked over her shoulder to find a new group of armed men rushing in; it was obvious they were there to take the group down.

“I’m not leaving without Kendra!” said Ray.

“Ray!” hissed Sara “We need a plan, you are no good to Kendra if you are dead!”

“I… started Ray, but Mick grabbed his forearm and started to hurry towards the door, the group following him, arms and fists up in case they had to punch their way out.

No one wanted to leave without their other three members of the group, but they were being outnumbered, they had been outsmarted by Savage and without a plan they would all fall into their certain deaths and there would be no way they could manage to save the future if they were dead.

Lisa dropped herself over one of the crates in what she would call the foyer of the Waverider, she panted and looked down at herself, her dress was ripped, her legs had cuts and her hair was a mess, but what really worried her was the look on her brother’s face. Martin covered his mouth as he tried to think of something to do, but it was Jax who delivered the answer before worse news were delivered to the group.

“The batons” said Jax, the group looked at him.

“What?” asked Martin, irritation in his voice.

“Greta, she had the batons right?” he looked around the group for someone who could answer.

“Yes” answered Leonard “She had one” he had seen it when they had been talking, he had even touched it when he had danced with her.

“You can track it, right?” said Sara, the idea Jax was giving them slamming into her mind “Like you tried to do when we were stuck in the 50s”

Everyone turned from Sara to Ray, he stood there, his lips gapped but his eyes staring at the wall as his mind started to rush with solutions; Martin nodded dumbly as he turned to Sara.

“Yes, we could track it if it has metal from the Waverider”

“It does” Ray answered to Martin “A few pieces of metal that had been used in the Waverider”

“You can track them” said Lisa as she stood up “Right? If he can track them, we just need to know where they are to get them out”

“Yes, I…

But a voice erupted into the intercoms they were all wearing, including Lisa.

“Waverider crew” spoke the voice of man, that didn’t have the heavy accent Savage had “What an amazing set of skills you all seem to possess”

Leonard turned to look at Mick, Mick was frowning, his eyes locked over his feet but when he sensed his friend looking at him, Mick raised his eyes to Leonard and saw terror in his eyes, making the color of his eyes darken.

“Who is this?” barked Sara, Lisa walked up to Sara as they waited for an answer.

“The captain of the Dark Chariot” the answer came, Mick watched as Leonard’s eyes widened. “I have been informed that two of your crew members and your captain are being escorted to my ship as we speak”

“Who are you?” hissed Lisa.

The silence from the other side lasted a few seconds.

“I hope you still remember what I promised your wife, Mr. Snart”

And the communication ended and horror spread through Leonard's veins like poison.


	42. Smoke Cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Rip, Kendra and Greta were captured.

Greta opened her eyes, dust and smoke surrounded her, she pushed herself to a sitting position, her arms shaking and her legs shooting with pain as she dropped over the floor on her butt; she looked around and through the cloud of dust and smoke all she could see were shadows of people running but she couldn’t hear anything.

She could only hear a horrid ringing in her ears.

She opened her mouth to pant for air but the dust made her cough and she had to close her mouth and her eyes to try and get herself together; her heart was beating madly in her chest, her lungs were burning and there was a shooting pain in her leg.

For a few seconds Greta sat on the floor trying to gather the strength to push herself up and to stop the shaking in her arms; she opened her eyes, the dust had dissipated a little bit but she could still not make out the accurate shapes of the people running around.

“ _Get up!”_ her mind was screaming, the voice almost muffled by the ringing in her ears.

With great effort, the young woman pushed herself up to her feet, her knees wobbled but her body refused to tumble down so she held her place, shoving away from her face her blond hair; she looked around, her mind screaming that she had to get back to the group, to help them out, but she didn’t even know where she was. The explosion had thrown her away, she had slammed herself against the floor hard, she remembered being unable to see, except for a few colorful stars before the lights and shapes came back, unlike her hearing.

She turned to her left and stumbled towards the lightest part of the smoke cloud, she could see shapes better on that direction so it was probably the best to head towards the dissipating cloud than the place where the smoke was still thick and heavy. Her feet felt heavy and her heels wobbled around her but she still moved on towards the light, her heart slamming against her chest, anxiety rushing through her veins with each passing second that she spend on her own and at the hands of the unknown.

Greta couldn’t understand how this had happened, how the absence of the waiters and the waitress had gone unnoticed by the whole team and to be honest she hadn’t even noticed the arm men that had swarmed into the room; she couldn’t understand how they had been fooled liked this.

“ _Rip”_ she thought, she stopped and turned around to look back at the place where she had fallen down after the explosion. “ _Where is he?!”_ she cried in her mind.

Rip had been a few feet away from her when the bomb had gone off but she couldn’t get a glimpse of him and if she remembered correctly she hadn’t seen any other person laying near her when she had gained her sight back.

The young woman opened her mouth but she wasn’t sure any sound came out, she turned around completely, her mind forgetting about the fact that the ringing was getting louder and concentrating on the fact that Rip might have gotten hit by the blast and he could be injured or worse somewhere around here.

She stumbled back towards the place she had been trying to escape from, her hands at her sides almost as if they would be useful if she tripped and fell down; and as she walked back, she saw the shadow getting bigger.

She stopped in her tracks, taking a step back as she saw the shadow getting bigger, its rough edges getting blunt and darker and then the smoke around the figure broke as the figure stumbled out of the cloud like a chaos angel; he looked around, his white shirt dirty, his bow tie was missing and his eyes were big as he looked around the place until he locked eyes with Greta.

“Greta!” he called out, she smiled and stumbled towards him; she could see his lips move but she couldn’t hear his words.

“Rip!” she called out, her feet dragging her towards him as fast as they could but now that she knew that he was fine, the pain shooting up her leg was back and worse than before.

“Greta, are you alright?” asked Rip, he reached her, strings of blood were rolling down her neck; she looked at him, her eyes moving around his face but she wasn’t answering him. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?” he approached her, but still she didn’t answer back.

“What happened?” she asked, her voice loud even if he was really close to her.

“Are you hurt?” he asked, he reached to her and placed his hands over her shoulder, turning her gently to make sure there were no major injuries rather than the scratches over her neck and her face and her arms; at least that he could see.

But then he saw why she wasn’t answering him.

“What happened Rip?” she asked again “Where are the others?”

She was ready to ask again when his right hand landed over her cheek, she stopped talking when his hand moved up and brushed the hair away from her face and behind her ear and she noticed his eye widen.

“What?” she asked, her voice loud again.

Rip brushed the hair away from her cheek as gently as he could, he had seen the blood staining the golden hair but he couldn’t see a significant scratch near her cheek, so as he brushed away the hair he noticed the source of the blood and he knew he had to get her out of there.

The blood was rolling out of her ears.

His hand flew away from her and he turned to the other side of her hair, he brushed away the hair behind her ear and was relieved to notice that there was no blood coming out of that one; he turned to look at her, she looked confused and scared.

“Let’s go” he nodded at her, making sure to speak loud and vocalize the words.

She grasped a bit of the words and nodded, the ringing in her ears had diminished but she could still hear it; she nodded and he took her hand, he looked around and started to hurry towards the part of the thick and heavy smoke, if there was danger out there, at least they could hide away until they got out properly and Rip could get a glimpse of the team.

And chaos erupted inside their small smoke and dust cloud just as they were about to ran out of it, a man with a mask on ran into them, a hand gun held on the side of his body; and to say that Rip, Greta and the armed man were equally startled to run into each other, would be an understatement.

But Rip reacted before the armed man and in the end, that was probably how they ended up captured and not dead.

He threw Greta back with force, the young woman stumbled back and her left heel snapped, sending her to the ground painfully; but his hand flew to the armed man just as the gun rose, Rip grabbed his wrist and forced the arm up, the gun firing as the man tried to pull his hand down.

The man kicked, his foot hitting Rip’s shin, the time traveler hissed with pain and released the man, he pulled his hand down but before he could aim the gun at Rip, the tall and slender time agent tackled the aggressor to the floor.

The man crashed on his back with Rip over him, the gun had rolled away but that didn’t stop Rip, he raised his fist and slammed it hard against the man’s face; the least he could do was render the man unconscious and then escape with Greta. He hit the man again and yet again on the face but the man resisted, his hands stretched his hands around, blood rushing out of his nose, his fingers wrapped around a piece of the exploded wall and with a violent swing he hit Rip on the side of his face.

Rip slumped back, blood already bursting out of his face from the violent hit, his hands flew towards his face to cover it just as the armed man pushed himself to a sitting position and then pushed himself up; the rock in his hand and ready to be slammed against Rip’s face once more.

There had been just one thing he hadn’t counted on.

He heard the _swish_ of the air before he saw or even understood what was happening, he turned his face just as Greta’s baton hit him hard on the stomach; yes, she was bleeding through her ear, yes, she couldn’t really hear very well and yes, her equilibrium was impaired by the bleeding ear but she would be damned if she allowed someone to hurt a member of her crew.

The man doubled over with a hiss as the air was punched out of his body, the rock slipped from his hands but the beating was far from ending; she raised her baton again and hit him on the side of the face just like he had done with Rip at the same time as she threw a kick to his knee and he came crashing to the ground and she raised the baton again, hitting him again, and again and again.

Greta raised the baton once more but her wrist was pulled back and she turned around to find Rip holding her arm up; he was bleeding and his face was already swollen.

“We need to go” he spoke, and Greta heard him partially but she nodded.

He released her hand and with a swift move the baton rolled up back into the bracelet and she gave Rip a weak smile; if they didn’t get back to the group they would for sure get a beating that they wouldn’t be able to survive.

Rip looked at her, she was bleeding from the scratches around her face but the blood from her ear was starting to dry out, he glanced down and noticed she had given up on the heels and now stood barefoot in front of him.

It was then that Kendra came rushing into the cloud, dust sticking to her face, her hair wild and her eyes big as she tried to get a glimpse of her captain and the young woman she had taken a liking on; she saw them just a few feet away from her and she felt a wave of relief hit her body and her heart filled up just to be shattered into a million pieces as she watched Greta collapse to the ground just after her body convulsed forward.

“Greta!” cried Kendra, she rushed towards her but stopped in her tracks when a man appeared from behind Rip and Greta, with a gun in his hand; Kendra realizing he had hit the young woman behind the head.

The man pointed the gun at Rip and looked at Kendra when he spoke “Chay-Ara a pleasure to finally see you” he glanced at Rip as he pressed the gun against his skull “Pick the girl up” he turned to Kendra “I must insist you walk with us unless you want me to shot your captain and your friend right here and right now”

Kendra looked at Rip, the captain slowly bent down and picked up Greta in his arms, her head was thrown back as he had one hand around her back and the other under her knees; Kendra looked at the armed man but nodded, she was strong but she wasn’t going to allow this man to shoot Rip or Greta here.

“You don’t have to do this” whispered Kendra.

“I could let you go, but what are the chances of you letting me keep the blonde girl?” he explained “None, so we have to all go together or you all die here”

Rip glanced at Kendra but he could feel the pressure of the gun against his skull again and he knew that no matter how fast Kendra was, the man could pull the trigger faster than Kendra could stop him.

“Follow me then” the armed man spoke.


	43. See and Smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group start to track down Rip, Kendra and Greta while Savage mocks the team.

Silence fell around the team as the voice at the other end of the intercoms disappeared, the tension that had fallen over them was clearly palpable; Leonard’s fingers feathered over his lips as he turned to look at Mick, Heat Wave had his arms crossed over his chest but his eyes were glued over Leonard.

“Wife?” asked Lisa, she glanced at her brother and when he failed to turn to look at her, she glanced at Mick. “What’s going on?”

“What did he promise her?” asked Jax, his voice sounded serious but more than that there was a hint of anger behind it.

Mick and Leonard looked at each other, it had been a silent agreement between the Rogues and the newbie to keep it a secret everything that had happened with Jacob Pines, starting from her make out session with him up to the threat that he would kill all of them.

“Leonard” hissed Lisa, Leonard tore his eyes away from Mick and looked at Lisa “What is going on?”

“She pretended to be my wife in a mission we had” explained Leonard “The man in the mission got infatuated with Greta”

“He’s gonna kill her” answered Mick, he glanced around the room and he swore he saw Jax lose the color on his face.

“I can find her” spoke Ray, he stepped forward “With Martin, I can track all of them and we can get them out of there”

“Gideon” asked Martin, the only one in the room who had remained silent.

“Yes, Dr.?” asked the AI.

“Does Rip have anything on him that belonged to the Waverider once?” asked Martin, his mind was racing with all the horrible and possible scenarios that could develop with their lost crew members but he knew they had to remain calm if they wanted to achieve anything.

“He’s pocket watch has pieces of Waverider metal, Dr.” answered Gideon.

Martin turned to Ray and Lisa was sure she saw their eyes shine before they bolted out of the room; Lisa turned to Sara and the others remaining in the room.

“I need to change if we are going to go on a prison break”   

“Come” said Sara “Gideon will get you something better”

Lisa shot her brother a look, he wasn’t going to admit to it, but Lisa could see it, she could see it all over his face that he was worried about the new girl; she could see it in the way he glanced at her, the way his eyes seemed darker and the way he pressed his lips into a thin line before she walked away with Sara.

“I asked you to take care of her” Jax’s voice snapped Leonard back to FireStorm, the young man was clearly upset, he had bonded with Greta instantly and Mick could see anger in his eyes.

“We did our best” Leonard hissed back at Jax, but the young man didn’t back down.

“Did you?” he growled before he walked out of the room, he had to change and go see Martin and Ray, there was no way he would stay put while his friend was in danger.

Leonard followed Jax with his sight, he watched as he disappeared and then turned to Mick, his friend still had his eyes locked over Captain Cold.

“What do you want to do?” asked Mick.

“You know he just won’t kill her” Leonard spoke, his voice soothing. “You saw the way he looked at her”

“I know” nodded Mick.

The friends and partners in crime looked at each other, Mick could see Leonard was a bit more upset than he would be if Greta was there with them, he could tell a lot more than people thought he could; his silence didn’t mean stupidity, its always easier to observe people when they think you have nothing to say and even if Leonard knew that Mick wasn’t dumb, Leonard didn’t know that Mick could almost read him like an open book.

And Mick knew Leonard felt differently about Greta.

 

___________//____________

 

Kendra’s eyes fluttered open, she could see blurry shapes and distorted colors, she could hear a high pitched voice near her but she couldn’t remember when she had lost consciousness; she remembered being escorted aboard the ship, she remembered Rip carrying Greta but then she couldn’t remember anything except what was happening right now.

“Rip” said the voice, “Rip, can you hear me?”

The Goddess turned her head and saw Rip chained to the wall next to her, his head falling over his chest as Greta cupped the side of his face and turned it to her; Kendra noticed just one of Greta’s hands was chained to the wall next to Rip.

“Rip” said Greta, she had seen Kendra moving a few minutes ago so she knew the woman was coming back to her senses, but Rip had been sitting there, without any kind of movement and Greta feared that he was severely injured. “Rip, come on” she tugged at her chained hand, she could feel her flesh ripping against the metal of the handcuff as she pulled, trying to get closer to the captain of the Waverider.

“Greta?”

Greta’s eyes snapped towards Kendra and the older woman could see relief washing over Greta’s face.

“Kendra, oh my god” she smiled weakly “Are you ok?”

Kendra nodded, she felt a bit dizzy but other than that she was perfectly fine “Are you ok?” Kendra wanted to reach out and hold Greta’s hand but the space between them was to wide.

“Yes” nodded Greta, there was still a pain on her leg from the blast and one of her ears was still ringing but for the moment they had to focus on how they got out of there.

A groan slipped out of Rip’s lips and Kendra and Greta snapped their attentions back to the captain, Greta cupped his face with her free hand gently and turned him to look at her; she squinted as he groaned again but his eyes started to flutter open.

“Rip?” whispered Kendra “Can you hear me?”

Rip moan painfully but nodded as the shapes and colors started to focus, he could feel a smooth hand against his face, he groaned and forced his brain to focus on the shape closer to him and he noticed by the golden color that it was Greta.

“Where are we?” he whispered, his voice felt dry and his throat felt like he had swallowed a handful of sand.

“I don’t know” answered Greta, “Are you ok?” she understood how stupid that question might seem considering the circumstances but she had to ask.

“Yes” he nodded, and then he remembered the way she had been hit and the way her ear had been bleeding “Are you ok?”

“Yes” she nodded and her fingers brushed away from his face and Rip turned to look at Kendra.

“What’s going on?”

“We don’t know” sighed Kendra, she looked around, she could feel it in her soul that something wrong was going to happen; she could feel him just around the corner, she could feel he way his dark aura spread like a pest through the walls, she could feel her stomach turning as she anticipated his arrival.

“We need to get out of here” hissed Rip, he pushed himself up, pressing his back against the wall and grunting as Kendra and Greta did the same; the chains around their wrists rattling as they moved with them up the wall.

“The others are probably already looking for us” said Kendra, her heart slamming against her chest because she could feel him, the hair on her arms stood up as she turned to the door, her lips partially gapped and her eyes narrowed; she felt her heart skip a beat just as the door swung open, because she didn’t need to see him to know who it was.

“My love” his voice slithered across the room like poison running through her veins, his smile was there, pearly and mocking as he walked into the room with his perfectly clean clothes and stared at them with their torn dresses and bloody faces.

Savage looked at her, his heart skipping a beat, how gorgeous she had always been, every life making her prettier than the last; he loved her, he loved to hate her, he loved that his immortality was chained to her own mortality and he knew her face by memory but that didn’t stop his heart from leaping in his chest every time he set eyes on the beautiful woman.

But before he could say anything or even before Rip could spat at him, Savage’s eyes rushed towards the young blond woman standing next to Rip and his eyes widened and his lips parted and he stopped walking.

“No” he whispered, slowly his lips stretched into a smile “No” he repeated and started to walk towards the blond; he stopped a few feet away and turned to look at Rip “Rip Hunter” he spoke, his voice delicate and disgusting as it always felt in Kendra’s ears. “I always suspected of your own inability to do something right” he glanced at Kendra but turned to Rip “Even saving your family has proven to be challenge” he mocked, he glanced at Greta as he spoke again “But this,” he smiled at the young woman and he could see the terror in her eyes “Where did you find this?” he turned to Rip, his smile even wider.

“Get away from her” hissed Rip, he pulled at his handcuffs but Savage had lost interest in Rip.

The tyrant walked towards Greta, his hands behind his back as he assessed the young woman, he could see the blood, and the fear and he could smell the dust and powder from the explosion, she followed him with her sight and he leaned forward towards her.

“Get away from her!” screamed Rip, he pulled at the handcuffs, his skin ripping against the metal as he tugged trying to free himself.

“Do they know?” whispered Savage to her, his breath brushing her hair as he leaned close to her ear, making sure the other two couldn’t hear.

Greta turned her head away from Rip to look at Savage, the man had pulled away from her but his eyes were on her, drilling holes into her skull; they looked at each other for a few seconds before she answered.

“No” Savage’s smile reached his eyes and he turned to Kendra.

“My love” he stepped away from Greta and walked towards Kendra “I apologize for the inconvenient but I will come back to make sure you are transferred to a better room”

He turned on his heels and with a quick head gesture, one of the guards that had arrived with him walked towards Savage; the man looked over his shoulder to Greta.

“Take her up to his room” the guard nodded and walked towards Greta “Tell him I need to speak to him before he heads up there” and with that he walked out of the room.

“No, no, no!” cried Greta, she squirmed as the guard unchain her hand, the man grabbed her free hand and twisted it behind her back painfully before he started to push her towards the door Savage had just left through.

“No!” cried Rip, he pulled harder at the chains as Savage smirked at the other side of the door “Get away from her! Don’t touch her!” he screamed, he pulled and blood rolled down his hands as he fought to get lose and help the young woman as she tried to pull away from the guard.

“Greta!” cried Kendra, she tugged as hard as she could at the handcuffs “Savage don’t you dare!” she howl like Savage hadn’t heard her in years, in lives, “Savage! Don’t touch her!” her eyes turned red as she cried out to the young woman she had started to like, as she screamed for the young woman she wanted to protect.

“Greta!” screamed Kendra, she could see Greta fighting, trying to get the man away from her, but she could also see the fear and the panic starting to rise in the young woman.

“No!” roared Rip as the door close behind the guard and Greta vanished.


	44. Vases and Vents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greta gets to the captain's room.

The guard yanked the door open and with force threw Greta inside the room, the young woman felt the world spin as she stumbled forward, her bare feet tripped over one another and she felt the floor rise up to meet her as her knees bent and she crashed against the floor painfully; barely managing to cover her face with her arms before she fell.

“You can change in the bathroom, the captain will be up to meet you in a few minutes” spoke the man, but Greta only managed to grasp a few words; her ears were ringing again.

She pushed herself up to a sitting position, her arms were shaking and she felt like she could barely breath, her heart was racing in her chest but she could only think about the words he had whispered against her ear, the way he sounded so proud of himself; how had this happened?

Greta pushed her hair away from her face and behind her ear, instantly feeling something stick against one of her ears, she looked down at her hand and found fresh blood; she frowned, and reached out to touch her ear once more, the blood was coming out of her ear, how had she not noticed this before?

With great effort and her legs screaming in pain, Greta pushed herself up to her feet, her knees were shaking and the way her heart was racing was making it hard for her to breath; still she stumbled towards a closed door at the other side of the room, dragging her feet behind her, she had no idea who the captain was and why he wanted to see her but she wasn’t going to stay around to find out what in the holy hell was going on.

She leaned over the sink, staring at her reflection in the mirror, she looked like a nightmare, her face had cuts and dried blood and her dress was ripped at the chest and her hair looked like a bird nest with dried blood sticking at it. Greta looked down at the sink and turned on the water, she had to wash her face and maybe then she could think of a way of getting out of that room and go look for Rip and Kendra.

It took her a few minutes to clean her face completely and pull her hair back into another ponytail, but when she was done she noticed the clothes over the toilet seat and without much thought she stripped from her dress; jeans were much better than a ripped dress. She pulled up the jeans and gave them a quick inspection before she pulled them on and did the same with the white shirt and the flats that lay next to the toilet; she turned to look at herself in the mirror, her face still looked like hell and her dark brown bra could be seen under her shirt but at least the blood from her ear was gone.

“What is happening?” she whispered as she walked out of the bathroom “What is going on?” she looked around the room; since she was assuming it was a time traveling ship like the Waverider, she wasn’t surprised to see that there were no windows in the room, only a pretty big and nicely made bed with a night table at its side that had a vase with purple flowers in it and that was it. “Fuck” she whispered “Fuck”

Anxiety and fear were racing up her body as she looked back to the door, there was no way she could just pull the door open and walk out; whoever was doing this would certainly not be that stupid. Greta forced her breath to calm down, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment before she opened them again, she was better than this, she was better than allowing fear to take over her, she had done reckless things, she could get out of here.

And with another and more calm inspection of the room from her place near the bathroom, she saw the vent just above the night table.

“That could work” she nodded as the ringing in her ears seemed to disappear.

She walked towards the night table and grabbed it by the sides, tugging it towards her a bit and away from the wall just a few inches. The young woman grabbed the vase and placed it down on the floor before she stepped over the table and looked up at the vent, the thing seemed to be really well fixed into the wall but she looked down at her hand and the baton that Ray had made for her shined as she smiled down at it.

With a swift move, the baton stretched out and Greta pulled back her hand before she slammed the metal stick against the vent with all she had, she grunted and pulled back, the vent partially bent, she took a deep breath and hit again and again and again with that mindless pull that her mother worried about because it sometimes overpowered the young woman until she didn’t know when to stop hitting.

Her mother had figured out that usually external factors where the ones that snapped Greta out of her brute force; sounds or something moving in front of her, but mostly being touched brought her back instantly. Her mother had learned that at the police station when she had to pick Greta up after mindlessly beating on a guy from her school who had been harassing one of her friends, the officer had told her mother that Greta had only stopped when another student had grabbed her shoulder; but this time, as she hit the vent, what brought her back was the sound of the doorknob being pulled and pushed.

Greta stopped and turned over her shoulder to look at the door, and sure enough the doorknob was moving; the young woman sucked in air and turned to the vent, she had twisted and bent the thing but it would take her a few more minutes to pull the thing out of its hinges; minutes that she was realizing she didn’t have.

Her mind rapidly jumped towards the next best thing, if the door was to swing open and someone rushed in, and if she had the benefit of a surprise attack, she was almost certain she could make a run for the door and out of it.

She jumped off the night table and without retracting the baton, she picked up the vase with her free hand and walked a few feet towards the door, raising the vase; she had good aim, she could hit the person with the vase, hit them afterwards with the baton and make her escape.

The doorknob stopped moving and she heard something behind the door she wasn’t sure was a good thing or a bad thing, her brain deciding it wasn’t worth it to find out, and the door swung open.

Greta’s arm threw the vase with strength as the figure stepped into the room, the purple flowers flying out of it magically as the crystal ornament smacked the person on the head; or at least what would be the head if it hadn’t been covered with the hood of a coat.

The figure turned around, balance partially lost from the hit of the vase, gun up and pointed at Greta as the woman had been about to rush to attack and she sucked in the air painfully.


	45. Corrosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue team splits up, Savage makes a threat and Greta is found

In all the time Mick had spent with Leonard Snart and all the time he had been traveling with the Waverider crew, this had to be the worst plan he had ever agreed on going to; there were holes everywhere with it, lack of information and the worse thing to ever had in mind while going on an already bad plan, desperation.

But Mick still went first, walking ahead of the group as they climbed the stairs of the Dark Chariot, Ray hacking into the system to allow the door to open up for them; just a couple of steps behind him came Leonard with his own gun up and his googles on.

With almost an imperceptible sound, the door closed behind them and the rather large rescue party started to move; Gideon had informed the group that if in time of need the captain wasn’t there to make any kind of decision, Sara would be named the captain until Rip’s return; so with her new title as captain of the Waverider, Sara had instructed Jax and Martin to keep close to the Dark Chariot and to be ready to go out and help them if they were needed. The truth was that Sara just couldn’t imagine a plan working when so many people were demanding to be part of the search rescue and had been grateful when Martin offered to stay at the Waverider as backup.

“Wait” whispered Ray, Lisa looked at him over her shoulder and found the man frowning down at the tracking pad he had in his hands.

“What’s wrong?” asked Lisa, her voice and words making both Rogues stop moving.

“One of them is moving” explained Ray, he turned the screen towards the others and sure enough one of the dots was moving away from the other. “It’s Greta’s signal”

“What about Rip’s?” asked Sara, they had nothing to track Kendra with so they were all just hoping that she was with Rip and Greta as they tracked them down.

“It’s not moving” pointed Ray out, he looked at Sara “What do we do?”

“We split up” answered Leonard.

“We are not doing that” said Sara, she looked at Leonard “Too many risks”

“The fact that she is moving is risk enough” explained Leonard “She’s what he wants”

“He’s right” said Mick, he pointed at the screen “He’s gonna kill her when he gets her alone”

Lisa looked at Mick and then turned to Sara “So we split”

“I’ll go with Mick” said Leonard, Lisa turned to glare at him.

“I’m going with you” hissed Lisa.

“No” Leonard shook his head “We still have to find Kendra and Rip, Sara will need all the help she can to get them out of here”

Ray frowned and Mick shrugged, no one really thought Sara needed more help, they all knew what she was capable of but Sara nodded and looked at Lisa.

“I’ll need your skills to get them out of there”

“Len” whispered Lisa.

“We’ll be fine”

“She’s stopped moving” gasped Ray, Leonard turned down the screen in Ray’s hands “She’s at the second level of the ship, far east end”

“See you back here” nodded Leonard, he turned to his sister.

“Be careful” she whispered.

“Always” smirked Leonard, before he turned on his heels and started to hurry down the corridor with Mick next to him; Lisa watched him go, his coat flapping around him and Mick always so ready to help Leonard and she really hoped that girl was worth it.

 

___________//____________

 

“But you promised” his voice sounded shaky and weak and he hated every second of it, but he had been visualizing this moment for a long time and now, now it was being ripped from his hands.

“I did” his voice spoke calmly, smooth and velvety yet it always felt like it was corroding everything around it instead of bringing comfort. “But things change, I had no knowledge of this before tonight”

“What about me?”

Savage looked at him, “You get to kill the other two, Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory” answered Savage “The girl, I need her, you can keep her, just don’t kill her”

“But Vandal…

“If you kill that girl, Mr. Pines, I will make it my personal mission to make you suffer the most agonizing and slow death to ever grace history, are we clear?”

Jacob looked at him, Savage was staring back at him with that twisted thing he liked to call a smile and Jacob knew he wasn’t lying, he would kill him and the suffering would last beyond his begging words to kill him; so instead, Jacob nodded and Savage’s grin grew.

“Perfect” he nodded “The girl has been moved to your room”

“Thank you” whispered Jacob, he took a deep breath.

Savage turned on his heels, it had been a while since he was so happy to see Rip Hunter and his crew, he was always thrilled to see Kendra, but seeing that in this life she had joined Rip Hunter and his friends, he had to admit he was a bit disappointed; but tonight had been something he hadn’t been expecting and he had been surprised greatly, seeing her there with Rip and Kendra had reassured Savage that his plans were growing strong and that there was nothing the Waverider crew could do to stop him.

He stepped out of the room, a guard closing the door behind him, he was feeling in a good mood and nothing could ruin it.

“Sir” spoke the guard who had opened and closed the door for Savage.

“What is it?” asked Savage, his voice not as menacing as it usually was but the guard would have taken the bottled up rage rather than this happy looking Savage.

“Intruders were detected in the corridors”

“Of course they came” smirked Vandal “I’m on my way out, so don’t worry about them”

“But sir…

“Keep an eye out for the ones with the ice and fire gun” he added, almost as if the guard hadn’t spoken “Mr. Pines is looking forward to seeing them”

“Yes sir” nodded the man.

 

___________//____________

 

The crystals exploded around him, the impact had been softened by the hood of his coat and that same thing had saved his face from being cut by the flying shards of the vase; his ears ringed for a moment, his body instinctively turning and his hand pulled out the gun, the coat _swooshing_ around him as he stepped forward and pointed it at the young woman standing a few feet away from where he was.

He looked at her, her hair was wild despite being pulled back into a ponytail, she had cuts over her face and her eyes were big but they were burning with wildfire and he could see the rage burning behind her; the baton was out and even if her arms and hands had a few scratches too, he saw her for what she really was.

“Len” the name slipped out of her lips, her lower one had a gash over it with dry blood; and it sounded right, even if her whole body looked wrong.

“Greta” he snapped, his voice harsh and aggressive even if he didn’t want to.

She hurried to erase the space between them, retracting the baton just before she reached Leonard; her soul was relieved that someone else was there, someone to help her get to Rip and Kendra and help her get them safe and sound back to the Waverider.

She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him against her as she closed her eyes and held against him; she buried her head in the crook of his neck, the hoodie of the coat protecting them from Mick’s eyes, not that Mick hadn’t seen the way Leonard shot glances at the new girl.

Leonard wrapped his arms around her, relieved that his crewmember was safe but also because this was Greta and his skin, that crawled when people touched him without his permission, burned to be touched by her. They held each other for a few seconds, she smelled liked dust and blood but it didn’t matter, he had to get her out of there and he had to find Lisa and get back to the Waverider.

“Ok, wonder couple, we gotta go” called Mick, “Someone is coming up the hall”

Greta was the first to pull back, she took a few steps back away from Leonard and turned to look at the door, she could see Mick’s figure outside; she turned to Leonard and shot him a weak smile before Leonard stepped away from the door and allowed her to step outside.

Mick raised his gun as Greta stepped out of the room, he glanced at her over his shoulder and she gave him a soft smile before he stepped to cover her with his body.

“Nice to see you again, Blondie”

“Nice to see you too Mick” she said back just as a group of guards raced into the hallway, Leonard taking his place next to Mick.

“Seems like Christmas is here early” chuckled Mick, a man stepped forward from the group of heavily armed guards.

“Put the guns down” he spoke, raising his hand and pointed at Mick and Leonard “No one has to get hurt”

“Wrong” shrugged Leonard.

“I’m assuming you are Mr. Snart then” smirked the leader of the guards “And you must be Mr. Rory, her brother” he took a step forward “Fake brother and fake husband, I stand corrected”

“Can I kill him now?” whispered Mick to Leonard.

“We need to get out of here” explained Leonard “The best way is down the other side of this hall”

“Is she hurt? Can she fight?”

“She doesn’t have a gun, Mick” Leonard groaned before he turned his attention to the man standing at the other side of the hall.

“I can hear you” whispered Greta.

“Just put the guns down and everything will be fine” explained the man “We don’t want to hurt the girl, either”

“Oh” said Leonard “You should have started with that, that makes everything better now”

“New plan” said Mick softly “Get down the hall with Blondie and back to meet the others, I’ll handle this guys”

“Not leaving you Mick” shrugged Leonard.

“I’ll give you a minutes to lower the guns or I’ll have to use force to make you do it” barked the man in front of them, he had direct orders not to hurt the blond young woman and to take down the men with the ice and fire guns, not kill them, just hurt them and take them to the captain.

“You have too” said Mick, he looked at Leonard, “You have to get her out of here and I promised Lisa I’d keep you safe”

“Ah Mick, didn’t know you cared”

“Shut up”

“We are not leaving without you” said Greta.

“Get her out of here, he wants her” growled Mick “I’ll meet you there in a few minutes”

“How will you find the way?” hissed Greta. “This place is like a maze”

“Looks like the ship I used to have” explained Mick “When I was Chronos”

“We are not leaving” she said, her voice almost a whimper.

Mick turned to Leonard, fully ignoring the woman behind him “Get out of here” with that he turned to the men with the guns, he raised his powerful weapon and smiled at the guards in front of him. “Come to papa!” he roared and the fire screeched to life as it erupted out of Mick’s gun.

Leonard knew what he had to do, he didn’t want to leave Mick, of course he didn’t, Mick was his best friend, his partner in crime, and last time they had gone separate ways Mick had returned as Chornos; Leonard knew that wouldn’t happen now, Mick had changed for the better, but still he didn’t want to leave him behind.

But Leonard knew he had to.

He turned to Greta, and grabbed her wrist with force and started to run down the corridor they had been giving their backs too; Mick’s laugh echoed down the hall. The plan was to safe Greta, and even if Mick wouldn’t admit to it, Leonard knew he cared about the young woman, he would even go as far as to say Mick liked her presence, and if he, by any chance, thought that Mick couldn’t handle those guards, he wouldn’t have left.

But Leonard knew Mick better than anyone.

“No!” cried Greta as she tried to pull away from Leonard’s grip, her feet stumbling as he kept pulling her down the corridor “MICK!” she screamed “Len, stop!” she cried.

But Leonard didn’t stop.


	46. Not The Only One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time starts to run out to get out of the Dark Chariot.

Greta had given up on trying to resist being pulled and dragged by Leonard down the halls of the Dark Chariot, her mind was still screaming at her that she should, that she HAD, to go back and get Mick and not leave him there but she was also very aware that Leonard was stronger than her and that she had nothing powerful to defend herself except her baton.

Leonard squinted as they hurried down one of the halls, something in his bones was telling him that something was not right, ALEXA feeling again, he stopped before they took a curve to the left and his sudden action had Greta crashing against him, pushing his body forward a couple of steps before he let go of her hand and turned to look at her, his glare covered by the goggles he was wearing; that he was confused by her didn’t mean that he wasn’t sometimes irritated by her.

“What?” she asked “Why did we stop?”

Her porcelain face was marked with scratches here and there, the blood had been cleaned but he could still see the war marks on her from the explosion and all that had happened just a few hours ag; but it was as he looked at her that Leonard Snart noticed that the gala dress and the high heels were gone.

With a rapid and expert move, Leonard pulled the goggles off his face and shoved them inside the pocket of his long coat.

“Are you ok?” he finally asked, his voice was still harsh and Greta was sure there was a tinge of annoyance in it but still she answered.

“Yes, I’m fine”

“You changed” he pointed out, he looked down at her feet and then up at her, she did the same and shrugged.

“They gave me clothes” she explained “And asked me to change, I don’t know why but at least I could get out of that bloody and ruined dress”

“ _She doesn’t know”_ thought Leonard “ _She doesn’t know about Pines”_

“How did you guys find us?”

“Haircut and Stein” explained Leonard “They tracked your baton and something that Rip was wearing”

He glanced over his shoulder, there was something about this ship, something that made Len’s skin crawl, and it wasn’t just the fact that Savage was obviously behind this, nor the fact that Pine was here to do all he pleased with Greta, there was something wrong with the ship.

ALEXA alerts flashing all over his brain.

He turned to look at her “We need to move, according to the blueprints we were able to map out, we are a level above where the others should already be with Rip and Kendra”

“And Mick?”

“Mick should be making his way there too” answered Leonard.

“Ok” she nodded and looked over her shoulder, she had stopped panting from the running but she was still thinking about Mick and his wellbeing and forcing her mind not to try and guess what had happened with Rip and Kendra after she was dragged out of the room “ _I should tell him, I should tell him before this gets worse”_ she screamed in her mind, her brain replaying the way Savage had been looking at her when he had walked into the holding cell.

“Something is wrong” whispered Leonard, he shifted his body and looked around the corner they were about to take, he wasn’t the leader of the Rogues by pure chance, he had not only worked hard for that role, he had also trusted his instincts, especially when every fiber of his body was screaming at him that there was something wrong.

“I know” whispered Greta, she took a step forward and her shoulder brushed against Leonard’s as she too looked down the corridor, but both of them saw nothing. “ _TELL HIM!”_ she cried out to herself, if she thought things were getting complicated before, she now, after seeing Savage, she knew things were going to hell and fast.

Leonard started to walk down the corridor, slowly, his hand reaching back to take Greta’s, their fingers lacing with each other as they walked down the hall; the Rogue’s senses were on overboard, expecting anything and anyone to jump at them at any moment.

“There’s something you need to know” he spoke after a few seconds of silence.

“ _Yeah, there’s something you should know too”_ she sighed in her mind “What is it?” she asked, her eyes darting around the walls of the corridor, not wanting anyone to jump at them in a surprise attack.

He opened his mouth to speak, Greta watching him closely but because her ears were wounded, she didn’t get to hear the soft muffled sound of footfalls; but Leonard did. He frown and stopped moving, waiting for the sound once more, the young woman behind him stepped closer to him, her chest close to his back.

Leonard had perfected the art of acute hearing, his senses were always alert, but his hearing was something he had learned to trust more than anything else; as a young boy he had to rely on his ears to detect were his father was around the house, he had to trust his hearing when Lewis came back home drunk and mumbling, his hearing had saved him from Lewis, it had saved him from getting caught during several heists with Mick and the Rogues and tonight he wasn’t going to get caught trying to save his crewmembers.

The ALEXA feeling was screaming madly like a Banshee into every fiber of his being, making his senses hyper-alert and his hand curled around Greta’s tighter and it was then as he held his breath that he heard movement a few seconds before he saw a shadow stretch into the corridor. He stepped back, pushing Greta with him, they had to find another way out of there now.

“More are coming” whispered Leonard more to himself than to Greta, of course he had no idea that Greta could barely hear from one of her ears.

Leonard turned around completely and dragged Greta rapidly down the hall they had just come through, they would take the other turn, it would take them longer to get to the place where they were supposed to meet with the others but it didn’t matter; something also told Leonard that Greta and himself were not the only search group having trouble.

As silently and as fast as he could, Leonard pulled Greta behind him to the corridor he knew would lead them to a storage unit and then to the stairs that could take them down to the bay were they would meet with the rest of the group. The young woman hurried behind him, glad that her high heels had been replaced by the flats, her body was strained, hurt and bruised but for the moment she felt nothing more than a rush, a need to get away from that place.

The Rogue pushed Greta around the corner and the door of the storage unit came into view just a few feet away from them; his hand slipped away from hers but he felt his skin tingle with the ghost of her fingers as he walked towards the door. The door opened effortlessly under Leonard’s shove and he held it open as he allowed Greta inside, he walked in after her and closed the door, the darkness engulfing the pair as they stood in the darkness of the room.

“Savage is here” Greta spoke, Leonard looked at her, in the darkness she couldn’t really tell but she was almost sure his face had gone back to his cold expression.

“I’m sure he is” he said, turning away from Greta, he walked towards the other end of the room, Greta noticing that there was a door there. “But he’s not the only one here”

“What do you mean?” asked Greta, she walked towards him as Leonard pulled the door open and looked down the stairs; the place seemed empty and he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad one.

“Come on, we need to go” he said, he pulled the door open completely and stepped down the first step as Greta looked over her shoulder to the door they had just used to get inside and then followed Leonard down the stairs.

“Who else is here?” she asked, her steps taking her rapidly down to her friend.

“They weren’t looking for Kendra and Rip, they were just added bonus” explained Leonard, he reached the base of the stairs and glanced at Greta.

And that was his mistake.

Len didn’t see the man emerging from the curve of the wall, he saw Greta’s eyes widen and she reached out to him just as a hand slammed itself against the side of his face and his head was slammed against the wall.

Light stars exploded behind his eyelids, his ear screamed in agonizing pain and his body slumped down to his knees, his grip around the cold gun loosening just as a second blow came; a kick to the stomach sent him crashing over the floor as he gasped for air and tried to push the bright lights away from his visual.

“Leonard!” her voice seemed for distant and elongated.

Leonard closed his eyes tightly as he tried to push himself up to his knees, but he was kicked back down and he was sure he had a broken rip because his chest felt like fire.

Greta, who had been standing a few steps behind Leonard, turned her attention to the man rushing towards her; she balled her hands into fists and threw herself forward. The advantage of being just a few steps higher than the man allowed Greta to throw her knees forward and slam them against the chest of the man before they both crashed back to the floor.

Full anger mode activated in the young woman.

The man below her gasped for air as she scrambled up to her feet, she shook her hand and the baton came out to life as the second guard rushed towards her, the third one making sure that Leonard stayed on the floor. His hand came flying to her, a knife held tight between his fingers, Greta was able to miss the knife aiming to her neck, but the knife went right through her shoulder just as her knee rose up and she hit him right between the legs.

He screamed in pain as he doubled over, Greta’s knee flying up again once more but this time she hit his face and he stumbled back before he fell to the floor, his hands between his legs and his face bleeding.

With the knife still jammed in her shoulder, the young woman spin around her heels, her hair flying around her, her arm stretched out in a ballet of pain as the man that had been hitting Leonard went to get her. Her baton hit the man directly on the neck, she was usually bad at technique, everyone how knew her knew that, but what she lacked in technique she had in precision and strength.

The man’s face transformed instantly, his hands flying to his neck as he tried to suck in some air, he took a step back but Greta grunted loudly as she jumped up and with her right foot she hit the man’s knee; breaking it loudly. He let out an agonized scream, releasing the last breaths he had in his body as his neck still refused to let in anything, he crashed to the floor, injuring his leg even more; he closed his eyes horrified as Greta swung her baton in the most powerful swing she had ever taken, the metal rod hit the man on the neck and his trachea broke.

Leonard pushed himself up on all fours, his head was ringing and there was blood rolling down his lips, but apparently the beating he had just received was nothing compared to the chaos that Greta had unleashed on their attackers.

The young woman crouched next to the man she had kicked down from the stairs and sat over his chest, her knees falling rapidly over his hands to pin him down as she pressed the baton against his neck, the pressure and the pain forcing the man to start kicking as she pressed harder.

Len pushed himself against the wall and helped himself up, his chest was on fire and he was now certain that he had at least two broken ribs, his gun had skidded away a few feet, but he held his ribs as Greta kept on pressing on the man and Leonard kept on watching her; the porcelain doll with the scratched face and the high pitched laugh and unleashed a chaos that would have made Sara proud.

“Well, you are just as deadly as you are beautiful” spoke a liquid voice into the corridor.

Leonard jumped, startled and turned to the hall where the guards had come out of to find a gun pointed between his eyes; the beating had made him lose focus and now they were here, trapped in the Dark Chariot with a gun pointed at them.

Greta looked up from the man she was about to kill and her grip around the baton disappeared and she pulled back from her victim; the man panted and closed his eyes with pain as spit rolled down his lips.

The young woman stumbled up to her feet, her baton retracting almost instantly as her eyes remained focused on the gun pointed at Leonard; she couldn’t even remember she still had a knife stuck in her shoulder.

Seven guards emerged from behind the man, one of them hurrying to grab Leonard’s gun as the others pointed guns at Leonard and Greta; slowly she looked up at the man who had spoken, his hair had a few silver lines that only made him look better, his eyes were flaming up like wildfire and the scar running down the side of his face made him look handsome just as much as it made him look twisted and deranged.

“Welcome back, Mr. and Mrs. Snart” Jacob Pines smiled at Greta.


	47. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greta and Leonard reunite with Jacob

He looked older than he had the last time she had seen him, grey streaks decorated his otherwise dark hair, making him look better than he ever had and strangely enough, his scar seemed to have diminished in size; his eyes were big and intense and there was a hint of madness in them that Greta wasn’t sure had been there when they had first met, or at least it hadn’t been the intense.

“Greta Snart” he smiled as he cocked his head to the left “How blessed am I to have finally found you again?”

“Mr. Pines” she answered, her voice low and steady.

Jacob stepped forward, he had lowered the gun, but it was still gripped in his right hand, he reached out to Greta, the woman stepped back and away from him just to crash against the chest of one of the guards. Pines seemed oblivious to the lack of desire Greta had of being touched by him, and he cupped her face with his left hand.

“Don’t touch her” hissed Leonard, he had been handcuffed by two of the guard and despite the beating he had received his voice still came out strong.

His thumb caressed her soft skin and Greta moved her head away from his hand, remembering very vividly the way he had been unwilling to stop touching her when she had asked him to do o; still Jacob’s smile remained on his face.

“How have you been, my dear?” he asked, it didn’t matter that he wasn’t in the Prohibition Era anymore, the way he talked was still the same.

“I’ve been better” answered Greta “Considering the fact that I have a knife sticking out of my shoulder”

His eyes dropped from her own to her shoulder, the white shirt he had left for her was stained with red and true enough, the knife was jammed in her shoulder. He scowled and turned to look at the guards that were holding Leonard.

“I told you not to hurt her”

“It wasn’t us sir” answered the guard behind Greta.

Jacob turned to look at him, glaring but then turned to look at the young woman he had been infatuated with, his eyes instantly softening but Leonard could see the flame of something sick and wicked behind the cool exterior he was trying to show.

“May I?” he looked down at the knife, Greta looked down too and then looked up at him through her lashes.

“Of course” she glanced at Leonard but focused back on Jacob rapidly.

His free hand reached out and he wrapped his fingers around the handle of the knife, the small change in the pressure sent a wave of pain through her body but she refused to let it show; she took a deep breath and locked her eyes with Jacob and god were her eyes doing things to him.

He pulled and she bit harshly down on her lip, her eyes instantly watering from the pain crashing through her body, her arm tensing up horribly before Jacob dropped the knife on the floor and stepped forward, pressing the palm of his hand over her wound.

He leaned down against her, her hair moving against his breath, his lips almost touching her ear as he spoke.

“Welcome home”

He pulled back when he felt one of the guards shuffle towards him, he turned to the guard to find the man handing him a cloth, Jacob took it and pulled his hand away from Greta and pressed the cloth against the wound.

“We’ll get you help in a few” he turned to Leonard “But first we have to accommodate the ship for our new guests”

Greta placed her hand over Jacob’s and he pulled away from the wound, he had been waiting a long time to have the Snart marriage on his ship and now that they were here there was no chance he wasn’t going to get what he wanted.

“Follow me”

He turned on the ball of his feet and started to walk down the hallway, the guards pushed Leonard behind Jacob and Greta started to walk as she pressed the cloth against her shoulder; things had turned from bad to worse, not only had she had the misfortune to run into Savage here but now apparently the ship was Jacob’s.

The halls were brighter and wider than those of the Waverider, in fact everything about this ship seemed to be upgraded where the Waverider wasn’t, and from all she had seen so far, that wasn’t much but was something, Greta had the impression that this ship was a battle ship while the Waverider was a time jumper.

“ _Maybe he attacked the Waverider”_ thought Greta, it didn’t matter that she didn’t know Jacob when the attack took place, time was bendable and Jax had told her that Chronos had attacked the Waverider while Mick was in it.

Jacob stopped in front of a door and turned to the group, time traveling had made him stranger and scarier but maybe it was just that Savage was rubbing onto him. His hand fell over the doorknob and he pushed the door open without looking at it, he turned to the guards holding Leonard.

“Put him in the cell” he stepped away from the door and the guards started moving into the room, Jacob looked at Greta “Since you vandalized the room I gave you” he continued “You’ll have to wait here until I get you settled in another one, is that alright dear?”

“What you think is best” she explained, she smiled at him “I wouldn’t have damaged the vent if I had known this was your ship”

Anyone who had ever known Jacob could have easily told Greta or anyone who asked, that Jacob was nothing like he looked like, if he seemed tamed and understanding, it was just because there was a silent and blind rage boiling under his skin, coming up a plan for revenge and payback. But it had been under the wing of Vandal Savage that he had learned to hide it better, to collect himself, to truly transform into the psychopath he had always been; that didn’t mean that he wasn’t, like Savage, sometimes blinded by the things that obsessed him.

Greta walked into the room, it was smaller than the one she had been locked inside with Rip and Kendra but it had a cell to the left that the other holding room hadn’t had; she watched as Leonard was pushed inside the cell.

“To avoid any other inconvenient” Jacob spoke, Greta snapped around to find the man standing so close to her that she could feel his body heat “I’m going to have to handcuff you” he glanced at the nearest wall “Just until I come back to get you”

“But you will come back, right?” she asked, Leonard grabbed the bars of the cell and watched as the young woman closed the space between herself and Jacob; her injured arm reaching out and her hand touching his hand gently as she kept her eyes over his. “Soon?”

“As soon as I can” he spoke, his voice low and his fingers wrapping around hers, and his skin was vibrating with something he hadn’t experienced before; it was everything about her, the way he had been unable to make her his, the things he saw behind her eyes and when he had seen her beating the life out of his guards he had known; Jacob Pines had known that she was what he had always wanted in a woman.

There wasn’t any other like Greta Snart and he wanted her.

“You do what you have to do” she whispered, “Come back when everything is ready”

She looked down at their holding hands and then up at him through her lashes, that casted webbed shadows over her cheeks; Jacob smirked and shoved the gun into his pant before he pulled out a pair of handcuffs from the pocket of his jacket.

“Sorry darling”

“I understand” she smiled, stepping away from him and walked towards the wall, there was a metal bar that went along the wall.

The young woman dropped to the floor and leaned against the wall, she looked up at Jacob and he knelt down next to her, gently he took her hand from her injured shoulder and wrapped the handcuff around it before he did the same with the other end and the metal bar.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, Leonard watching from afar as Greta once more played the dangerous game of seduction with a mad man; her eyes shined as she smiled at Jacob and Leonard was only grateful that Jacob was losing his mind for Greta that he couldn’t see the game she was playing.

Jacob pushed himself up and turned to leave, he stopped in front of Leonard and walked towards his cage, leaning close so only Leonard could hear him.

“I will beat her into submission” his words poisonous “And you will watch every second of it, even if she’s not your real wife”

And with that he turned to the door and walked towards it, one of the guards holding it open, Jacob walked out of the room and the guard closed the door.


	48. Bruises and Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greta comes up with a plan to escape.

The door closed behind the last guard, Greta’s eyes drilling holes into it as she pressed her back against the wall, her wrist trapped in the handcuff; from his place inside the cage, Leonard could see her mumbling something.

“One mississippi” she whispered “Two mississippi” she held her breath for a moment “Three mississippi, four mississippi” she turned to look at Leonard “We need to get out of here” 

“Are you done staring into Pines’ eyes?” asked Snart casually as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other, his hands wrapped loosely around the bars.

“Oh shut up” she rolled her eyes at him and Leonard smirked before he turned to look at the door.

“Do you have a plan?” he asked. “The lock on this thing is a bit more sophisticated than anything on the Waverider, but I can’t be certain until I get a look at it and from my place inside this cell, that won’t happen any time soon” 

There was a brief silence, Greta turned to look at the handcuff that was holding onto the metal bar, she pushed herself away from the wall, she pushed herself away until her arm was fully stretched and her wrist was hissing with pain as the handcuff dug into her skin; Leonard watched as her eyes shined and scanned the handcuff attached to the wall.

“I have an idea” she spoke, the silence of the room was something so absolute that it was starting to get eerie. 

“What kind of idea?” asked the Rogue, he looked at the young woman, she had blood spatters over her face and the shoulder of her shirt was red but Leonard was almost sure that it wasn’t bleeding anymore; but from the way she was looking at the handcuff he was almost sure what was going through her mind.

“I think I can get out of this cuffs” she explained, she turned to look at Leonard, “Maybe with the baton I could open your lock or you could tell me how to open it”

“Greta” he sighed “Not really sure that’s the best idea” 

Her head snapped towards him, she turned her body to face him and this time she drew blood from her wrist as she moved; her hair had blood on it and it looked like a bird nest but somehow, despite how wonderful she had looked in her gala dress, Leonard liked the way she looked now more.

“Do you have a better idea?” she asked, her eyebrow quirking up.

Leonard looked at her, he wanted to tell her that they could wait for the team, because they would probably be looking for them, but he also knew how important it was to get out of there as soon as possible; he had seen the way Jacob had looked at Greta and he knew that if he was to be alone with the young woman, things would end really, really bad for the newbie.

“I thought so” she sighed, she glanced at the cuff holding her to the wall and then turned to look at Leonard, “He’s gonna come back pretty soon, so unless you have a better idea, let’s just go with mine” 

Leonard looked at Greta, and despite the bruise that was taking form over his face and the blood that had dried over his chin and neck, something about him seemed to have softened just a bit as he looked at her.

“Fine” he finally agreed, feeling a bit useless as he watched the young woman shift her body away from him; she crawled until her arm was stretched to the limit and her legs were facing the wall, her feet propped over the ball of her feet as she leaned her body back even more and her wrist shot a wave of pain down her arm.

“Ok” she whispered, but Leonard had the impression it was just something she was saying to herself. The young woman took a deep breath and pressed her right foot against the wall; her right hand trapped by the handcuffs on the metal bar. 

Rapidly, almost as if to avoid having second thoughts, Greta raised her left leg and just as she sucked in air, she threw a kick and her foot slammed itself painfully and rapidly against her hand; against her thumb and part of her wrist.

She gasped, her whole body jolting forward in an attempt to hold the throbbing hand but she closed her eyes and forced her body back, Leonard could see her arm shaking and the strings of blood rolling from her wrist had intensified. 

“Press your hand against the metal bar” spoke Leonard, soft and smooth and calm “The kick will smash your hand against the bar and will probably break it faster” 

It didn’t feel right, to be telling his teammate how much easier it would be to break her own hand, but Greta had been the one to come up with the plan; and to be honest, he knew that the only way of getting out of there fast was to break her hand so she could slip the handcuff off.

“Ok” her voice broke through the silence, it sounded a bit broken but she cleared her throat and took a deep breath “Ok, yes” 

Without looking at Leonard she did just like he told her, her throbbing hand was also shaking and the cold of the metal bar only made the pain worse, but she pushed the thought away and took another deep breath; they had a few minutes, she knew that, she had to make this work now or never.

She threw the kick harder this time, the ball of her foot impacted between her thumb and her wrist and Greta sucked in air as her body shook violently and she arched forward; the electric pain rushing through her system the instant the bone cracked and under her foot and then finally broke against the metal bar. 

The tears gushed out as soon as she closed her eyes and arched forward, her jaw trembled and she leaned her forehead against the wall as she scooted forward towards the wall; her heart was pounding madly in her chest and her lungs seemed ready to burst.

“Greta” called Leonard “Greta, listen to me” she could barely hear his voice over the sound of her heart in her ears “Breath through your nose, or you’ll pass out” he moved towards the corner of the cell “Breath through your nose” he wrapped his hands around the bars tightly “Newbie, listen to me!”

She pulled her head away from the wall and slowly turned to look at him “I told you not to call me that” she whispered, her voice broke and the tears rolling down her face made her look delicate as she could look.

Leonard smirked and she turned her attention to her broken hand, a bruise was already forming over it, gently with her free hand she took the handcuff and hissed as she moved her hand out of the cuff; she dropped the cuff and it rattled against the metal bar it was now hanging from. She turned to look at him, her good hand holding her wrist as she pushed herself up to her knees.

Greta leaned her shoulder against the wall and forced herself up, her body was screaming and threatening to shut down; she had a knife wound, a concussion, a broken hand, bleeding ears, and those were just the things she was aware of.

With one last deep breath, Greta turned her body around and hurried towards the cell that Leonard was in, her injured hand now curled over her chest as reached the lock and looked down at it before looking up at Leonard.

“Ok, what do I do?” she asked.

“I don’t know if you can break the lock with that thing Palmer gave you” explained Leonard, he looked down at the lock “But if hitting it will open the wire box, then I can work with that” 

“Ok” she nodded, she looked down at her hand and with a swift movement the baton came out, she took a step back and raised her hand.

The baton crashed against the wire box three times before Leonard heard the metal crunch under the baton that Ray had given Greta; he watched as sparks flew as Greta hit the wire box again and he was surprised to see the small box pop open. The young woman took a step back, she was sweating and bleeding and broken, but still she seemed to shine as she looked up at Leonard, her eyes big and a smile over her face; relief over her to see that the box had opened so easily. 

“Ok” nodded Leonard, more to himself, his hands appeared from behind the bars and his fingers landed over the wires; he had worked blindly before, his father had made sure that Leonard knew how to work a lock without looking and he had managed by the age of fifteen to pick just about every lock without having to rely on his eyes.

“Ah” he smirked “A time traveling ship, and yet it works on such a primitive system” 

“Does your ego know no limit?” asked Greta, her voice was a bit shaky.

“Not when I’m this good” he explained casually as his fingers worked expertly over the wires, Greta rolled her eyes and watched as he pulled a green wire, his index finger pressed down on a small yellow thing and the lock click.

“Wow” 

“I know” he grabbed the door and as he pushed it open, Greta took a step back, her injured hand pressed over her chest; the baton long gone.

“Ok, let’s go” nodded Greta, she cleared her throat and turned around to the door before Leonard spoke again, his voice had lost part of its cockyness.

“Let me see” 

Greta rolled her eyes before she turned around, there was no time to lose, they had to get out of there before Pines came back to get them; and Greta didn’t even know the things Jacob had promised Leonard he would do to her. 

But still she turned around.

He looked at her before he closed the space between them and his right hand reached out to her injured hand, his fingers curled around her just below the wrist and carefully he pulled her hand away from her chest and looked down at it; the bruise was dark, skin had been torn not just by the handcuff but by the kick and strings of blood rolled over his fingers. 

His thumb caressed the skin just below the bruise, and against the throbbing pain of her hand, his cool fingers felt like heaven sent; she looked down at their hands before he looked up at her.

“You are one tough Newbie”

“You need to stop calling me that Elsa, or I’m going to have to beat you up” she hissed as she looked up at him.

He smirked as he raised an eyebrow, her eyes were still glassy from the tears and he could tell that she was bottling up the pain and the fear and frustration to get out of there; but he couldn’t help but notice that her eyes seemed to clear up into a nice olive green. 


	49. Of Sparks and Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa sees something and she isn't sure how she feels about it.

Lisa looked around, her heart was pounding madly in her chest, they were supposed to be down here almost ten minutes ago and now the group had barricaded themselves in the departure bay they had used to get inside the Dark Chariot; Rip had been beaten up badly and he was holding up thanks to Ray and Kendra, the goddess had voiced her worries that something bad had happened to Greta, and no one in the team had had the heart to tell her what Jacob had said through the intercom just a few hours ago.

“ _ Where are you?” _ Lisa screamed in her mind, she had watched the two men she loved the most rush away from the group and now neither Mick or Leonard had made it back.

“Where are they?!” asked Kendra, the worry palpable in his voice as he looked around, it was strange enough that other guards hadn’t come to get them after Sara and Lisa practically killed all the other ones while and Ray got Kendra and Rip out of their shackles. 

Kendra looked at Ray, he could see the worry written all over her face, “They are gonna be fine, just give them a sec”

Ray had damaged the tablet they had been using to track Greta and Rip when he had slammed the thing, repeatedly, against the face of a guard that had been wanting to attack Lisa; the young woman had been grateful but still she had wished that the tablet had survived. 

And just as Lisa felt her heart starting to beat faster, an explosion was heard.

Their heads snapped away from the corridor they had been securing towards the one at the other end of the bay; metal was flying around the hall as glass from the lightbulbs rained down, smoke filling up the place rapidly and Sara knew that if the bay filled up with smoke they would have to be forced out of the ship before they suffocated with it.

“We need to go” said Sara, “The smoke is gonna fill up and we can’t stay here” 

“No” barked Lisa, she turned to look at the woman “I am not leaving without Leonard or Mick”

Sara opened her mouth to argue back, she knew that if it came down to it, she could knock Lisa out and have Kendra help carry her out and just before the words came out of her throat a throaty laughter echoed into the hallway.

A silhouette appeared behind the smoke, distorted by the dark colors, the falling glass and the flying dirt; Lisa raised her gun and Sara got her knives ready to be thrown, there was no way anyone would be taking or hurting any other member of their team.

The silhouette grew darker and got bigger as it rushed directly towards the team, the laughter had died down but just as everyone got ready to attack, the smoke and the dirty was broken by the emerging figure of Mick Rory, his gun in his hand and a grin over his dirty and bruised face.

“Mick!” gasped Lisa, her heart feeling as part of the weight was dropped off it.

The bulky Rouge stopped just before entering the bay and smiled at his group before he turned around, raising his heat gun, he positioned himself and placed his left hand under the weapon before he spoke,

“Get back!” 

They all took a step back, Ray was almost sure they had done it at the same time, just a second before Mick pulled the trigger of the gun and a beautiful and powerful flame erupted out of the gun, the flames licked the smoke, scaring it away as he held his ground.

“Careful!” hissed a voice from the other side of the smoke screen.

Lisa gasped and rushed towards Mick as Leonard’s body emerged from the smoke, his arm up and protecting his face even if the hood was up, and Lisa felt as if her world had turned into a slow motion scene as she watched her brother running towards them.

His face was partially turned to the left, his coat was flying around him and his other arm behind him and Greta emerged after Leonard, their hands entwined, she had one of her hands pressed against her chest as they ran towards the group, her hair flying behind her in a high ponytail and Leonard’s goggles protecting her eyes as they rushed through the debris and the smoke.

The pair rushed towards Mick, Leonard’s hand firmly holding onto Greta’s, the heat from the explosion that Mick had provoked was intense and Leonard could feel sweat drops rolling down the back of his neck; Heat Wave waited until Leonard and Blondie had rushed past him to put down his gun, he looked at the hallway one last time before he turned around and hurried after Leonard and Greta towards the rest of the group.

“Len!” gasped Lisa, her heart threatening to explode from relive, she walked past Jax and Sara and smiled at Len just as he came to a stop in front of the group.

“We don’t have time for this” said Sara “We need to go before they send more people after us” 

“Agreed” nodded Mick “And McFly doesn’t look that well either” 

Greta’s head snapped towards Rip, he was leaning against Kendra and Ray, his lower lip was busted and there was a string of blood rolling from his hairline and his right eye was purple, almost keeping him from opening his eye properly.

Ray turned to the control panel just beside the door, he allowed Rip’s weight to fall over Kendra as carefully as he could before he pulled away to get them out, his fingers expertly typing down as the rest of the group kept their eyes open for any kind of danger; Ray frowned, his fingers were shaking, his ribs were aching and at the moment all he wanted was to get his team to safety as soon as possible, because from the looks of it Rip and Greta had had a rough time in the three hours they had been kept in the Dark Chariot.

The door made a hissing noise just before it opened up to them and Jax and Martin appeared at the other side, ready for battle; Ray looked at them, surprised to see their two other teammates there.

“What are you doing here?” asked Sara as they started to rushed out of the Dark Chariot.

“We lost communication with you” explained Martin as he helped Kendra with Rip “We came to help” 

“Help us get out of here” hissed Lisa.

“They are coming” announced Mick as he looked over his shoulder, Ray looked back too and a few guards were emerging from the smoke screen.

“Greta!” gasped Jax, his arms ready to pull her into an embrace but Leonard cut in; his hand still holding hers.

“Careful” he spoke, his voice steady “She’s injured” 

Jax’s lowered to Greta’s hand as the group moved in the darkness, it was pressed against her chest and there was dried blood over it, the young man turned to look at the leader of the Rogues.

“What happened?” 

“I had a really good plan” she explained, she had streaks of tears over her cheeks that told Jax she had been crying before they reunited; she released Leonard’s hand and pulled down the goggles she had over her eyes, she wasn't used to wearing them so the elastic was pressing against her skull painfully.

“What kind of plan?” asked Jax.

“The kind that works” she smiled weakly.

Lisa looked at Leonard and Greta, she was standing next to him but he felt different, different than the moment she had arrived to meet with them at the gala; he felt sharper at the edges, his eyes assessing Jax as the young man talked to Greta as they escaped.

Something had changed, something was different, there was something she hadn’t seen in her brother before; Lisa looked at Greta, the young woman had blood all over her, her hair looked like a dead bird’s nest and her hand was swelling up and still Lisa knew there had to be something about her that had sparked something in her brother.

She just wasn’t sure if it was good or bad. 


	50. Bedside Manners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small talk in the medical bay

Greta rolled to her side before she decided to open up her eyes, the lights in the room dimmed down immediately, the white walls from the medical bay where the first thing she noticed before she turned her attention to the bed next to hers; she couldn’t remember losing consciousness but then again she didn’t remember getting there by her own.

She looked at the bed, the figure laying over it, eyes closed and chest rising and falling gently, his face had been cleaned from the last time she had seen him and seeing him without the bruises was a relief.

Greta looked away and her mind rapidly recalled the broken hand, she raised her hand gently, it was wrapped in a white bandage but the pain was gone; she took a deep breath and forced her fingers to move, she expected pain, but when nothing came she realized her hand was no longer broken.

“Let’s never do that again” she whispered as she smiled at her hand.

Carefully, Greta pressed her hands over the bed and pushed herself up to a sitting position, her body felt tired but at least all the pain was gone; the sheets pooled around her waist and she noticed her shirt was gone and she had been left in a bra and a bandage around her shoulder.

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and looked at Rip, he was still sleeping but he was moving around the bed a bit more; Greta pushed the covers away from her with the hand that didn’t have the bandages and pushed herself off the bed, the cold feet felt nice against her skin.

“At least my pants are still on” she shrugged and walked towards Rip’s bed.

She looked down at him, someone had cleaned his face and the blood he had around his nose when she had seen him last time was gone; she smiled and her fingers feathered over his hair, gently she pushed away a lock of hair away from his forehead.

He felt the smooth touch of fingers feathering over his face, it felt unreal, it felt like it wasn’t happening to him yet he could feel the delicate fingers trailing down to his ears, and before he knew it, his eyes were fluttering open and once more the golden color was the first thing he saw, the first thing he was fully aware of.

“Hey” her voice was soft, unlike the first time they had talked in that same medical bay.

“Greta” he whispered, his voice felt raspy and thick, a frown instantly appearing over his face “Are you ok?”

“I survived” she smiled as she looked at him “How about you? How are you feeling?”

Rip looked at her but remained silent, his mind processing the pain he had been feeling a few hours ago, he scanned her face before he answered.

“I’m fine”

“Good, because you looked terrible”

“Said the one with the bloody shirt” he pointed out.

A sound between a snort and a chuckle escaped her lips before she pulled her hand away from his hair and took a step back from his bed; he looked up at her and then pushed himself up on his elbows.

“Here, let me help you” she passed an arm around his shoulders and helped him sit down, he felt dizzy but at least the broken ribs were gone and he could see properly with both eyes.

Greta hoovered in front of him for a few seconds before she stepped back and sat over the edge of her bed, she placed her hands over her lap and looked at Rip; the captain of the Waverider was looking at her, his eyes intense and calculating.

“Who hit you like that?” she finally asked.

“Savage’s guards” nodded Rip, he swung his legs over the bed. “Not sure they wanted to kill me but they broke a lot of bones” he cocked his head to the left “What happened back there, Greta?”

“I got in a fight” she explained “Got stabbed and had to break my own hand to get Snart and myself out of a cage”

“Not about that” he said, his voice was soft but steady “What did Savage say to you?”

She looked at him, trying her best to look as casual as she could, she looked down at her hands for a few seconds before she looked up at him through her lashes.

 “He wanted to know if I knew why I was there” she lied, “Of course I didn’t know Pines would be there until much later when he had a gun pointed at Len’s face”

“Did he hurt you? Pines?”

“No” she shook her head “He handcuffed me, but that was it”

“Ok” he nodded and leaned over his lap, Greta looked at him, she wanted to tell him, she wanted to tell him the truth, she wanted him to know because then they would all be prepared for what Savage wanted but if she told him what Savage had said, she would have to tell him everything and she wasn’t prepared to tell him or the rest the whole truth.

Silence fell over the medical bay, Greta looking at Rip as he looked down at his hands before he looked up at her; his eyes trying to figure her out, to figure anything about her, yet all he could really make out from her was that she was strong and smart, but he knew there was something she wasn’t telling him.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course” she nodded.

“Getting your parents to meet, was that the only reason you came here?”

“ _No”_ she thought as she looked at him “Yes” she answered instead.

“Well, Greta” he said, a small smile forming over his lips “I’m glad to have you on the team”

“Well, Rip Hunter” she smiled with a soft blush “I’m glad to be here”

Greta pushed herself up from her bed and walked towards Rip’s, gently she sat down next to him and leaned back, pressing her hands over the space behind her “Last time we talked here we were ready to fight each other”

Rip chuckled and glanced at her “And now here we are, fighting on the same side”

“I was always on your side” she shrugged without looking at him.

“Good to know that” he nodded, he frowned and pushed himself away from his lap, his hand flying rapidly towards her face, Greta jolted back and turned to look at him with a frown “Let me see something” he moved her face and his fingers feathered over her ear “Gideon”

“Yes, Captain?”

“Are her ears alright?”

“Yes, sir” answered Gideon “Repairs were done while she was unconscious”

Rip pulled his hand away and Greta turned to look at him “We need to talk about your bedside manners, Hunter” he rolled his eyes, the tone in her voice that always seemed ready to mock him was back but she knew he didn’t mind by the way his lips curved into a small smile.

“By the way” said Rip as he leaned once more over his lap and looked at her empty bed “What happened to your shirt?” he glanced at her.

Greta looked down at herself, a few of the scars she had were exposed to Rip but he didn’t seem to mind them; she shrugged and turned to look at him.

“Someone really wanted to see me without it”

And Rip laughed, genuinely like he hadn’t in a long time.


	51. Midnight Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few questions before going to bed.

Lisa strolled down the halls of the Waverider, her body felt strained but at least they had been able to help Rip, Kendra and Greta; she pushed her hands into the pockets of her jeans and took a curve, she had been on the Waverider for less than 12 hours and she already knew how to navigate through its halls. 

She made her way towards the door with the light slipping out, the ship had grown silent and after the lights had dimmed down, Lisa had realized that almost everyone had gone to sleep; she had been assigned a room while she was onboard, but sleep wasn’t getting to her.

Her knuckles knocked over the door frame before she stepped into the room, his clear eyes rising up to look at her before dropping back to the piece of metal he had over the table.

“Can´t sleep?” asked Mick as Lisa walked towards him.

“Not tired” she explained, her hand landed over the table and her fingers traced the edge of it as she looked around the room “Nice workshop”

“Thank you” Mick nodded, Lisa turned to look at him, the way the tools and pieces of spare metal were organized screamed Mick all over the place; at least he had found a place that he could make feel like his own. “What’s bothering you?” Mick asked after a few seconds in silence, his agile fingers pressing down on soft spot before he grunted and released it; his hand reaching out to grab a tool.

“Nothing” she answered, Mick looked up at her from under his lashes, his eyebrow jumping up and a snort escaping from his lips.

“Don’t bullshit me, Snart” she smirked at him but raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow at him “You think I don’t know you, Lis? You and Len think you are great at hiding things, not from me you are not” 

Lisa smiled and shook her head, she had to admit she hadn’t liked Mick at the beginning, but with time she had realized that Mick was much more than what people thought he was, he was observant, he cared, he was smart and before Lisa knew it, she had started to think of Mick as another brother and she knew he thought of the Snart’s as his family too.

“You guys seem to like her a lot”

“By us, do you mean Leonard?” 

She chuckled and cocked her head to the left “I mean both of you”

Mick shrugged “She’s nice” he explained “She’s lonely too” 

Lisa looked at Mick, they both knew what it meant to feel alone, yet somehow Lisa had always known that while she had had Leonard, Mick had had no one for a long time; and maybe that’s how he was capable of knowing better than anyone else how a lonely person’s soul looked like.

“Do you trust her?” Lisa asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“There are a few holes in her story” he sighed “But I think she’s ok”

“That’s not an answer”

“I think she has earned our trust” he nodded “There are things she isn’t telling but she’s proved that she will fight with the team” 

“Huh” she frowned but walked around the table as Mick looked at her.

“Why aren’t you asking Len about this?” 

Lisa turned to look at him, she turned her body and shifted her weight from one leg to the other “I think you know why”

“At least I’m not the only one who has noticed” chuckled Mick.

“Yeah, what’s going on with that?” 

“I don’t even think he knows what that’s about” shrugged Mick as he looked at Lisa. “Are you worried?”

“I’ve never seen him like this before” explained Lisa “I don’t know how it makes me feel” she placed her hands over the table and leaned over it “I don’t know how she makes me feel” 

“Let’s hope Blondie doesn’t make you feel the way she make Len feel” 

And Lisa rolled her eyes as Mick laughed at his own joke, his hoarse laugh making her lips quirk into a smile despite the fact that she didn’t want to laugh. 

 

___________//____________

Greta leaned against the door frame of Leonard’s room, the man was sitting with his back to her at desk of his room, his head propped over his hand and by the way he was looking down, the young woman knew he had to be reading.

“What?” he asked after a few seconds in silence.

“How are you feeling?”

He looked up at the wall in front of him before he closed the book and turned the chair around to look at the young woman, she had changed into a pair of sweatpants and a grey wifebeater, the bandages of her shoulder visible.

“Gideon fixed my ribs” he explained “While you were unconscious” 

“Good” she nodded.

“How are you feeling?” his eyes darted to her shoulder and then back to her darker eyes,

“I woke up shirtless but at least the pain was gone”

Leonard smirked “You’d have to blame Sara and Kendra for your shirt”

Greta smiled and strolled into the room, her arms crossed over her chest and Leonard’s eyes following her every move.

“So, that the ship belonged to Pines, is what you wanted to tell me?” she asked after a few seconds, she turned her body to face him.

“Yes” he nodded “He made sure we knew he was the captain” 

“He called?” 

“You can say so” Leonard pushed himself up and walked towards her, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans. 

“Savage was there too” she pointed out as she unfolded her arms, “We talked to him, sort of”

“Yes, Kendra mentioned it” he raised an eyebrow as he stopped a few feet in front of her “She mentioned he talked to you”

“He did” she nodded “He asked me if I knew why I was there, I didn’t, not until I saw Jacob with a gun” 

“You mean after you beat the life out of everyone?” he raised an eyebrow.

“You should be thanking me” she snorted “I took care of them for you”

“Ah” he mocked, both eyebrows up and his eyes bright “Well, when you put it like that” 

“I’m not bad”

“Don’t flatter yourself” he smirked as he looked at her, just a few inches shorter than he was.

“I took a knife to the shoulder for you” she gasped in fake shock “You should be thankful”

“You threw a vase at my face”

“Then I broke my hand to get us out of there” 

Leonard’s eyes snapped down to her hand, it was wrapped in bandages and he remembered the sound of her kicks and the way her body had convulsed and he hated it, he hated that he hadn’t been able to help, he knew she wasn’t helpless, but the last thing he had wanted, for her or any of the other members, was to have to inflict pain on themselves. 

Captain Cold pulled his hand out of his jeans and stepped towards her, his hand reached out to her wounded one; gently, even if he knew Gideon had fixed it up for her, his fingers wrapped around hers and he pulled her hand up, she turned her hand over his palm and he looked at her.

“I guess you’ll have to be the one drawing figures over my hand next time we meet at the kitchen”

“I guess so” he nodded, his thumb caressed her skin and she stepped closer.

“Len” spoke Lisa as she walked into the room, Leonard turned to Lisa just as he let go of GReta and the young woman took a step back; Lisa looked at Leonard and then at Greta, she had obviously walked in on something, maybe she should have stayed with Mick a bit longer. “I was looking for you”

“I was just leaving, just came to say thank you” smiled Greta “I owe you a thank you too”

“You’re welcome” smiled Lisa, maybe Mick was right, maybe the girl was just lonely.

“I’ll see you later” and with that Greta hurried out of the room, and headed out to her own.

Lisa watched her go before she turned to look at her brother, her eyebrow rising the second they were along.

“What’s that about?”

“Nothing” shrugged Len casually “She’s being nice”

“Really, Len? That’s what you are going to go for?” she chuckled.

“That’s all there is” he said as he rolled his eyes at his sister.

“How did you figure that out?” Lisa mocked.

Leonard glanced at the door as Greta’s words ringed in his ears, one of the nights they had shared tea at the kitchen “ _ I’ll let you figure it out for now” _ she had said and he smirked before he turned back to his sister. 

“I just did” he shrugged at her, even if he wasn’t sure if he was answering Lisa’s question or Greta’s statement.


	52. Nights In the Waverider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after the rescue mission.

The groan was loud and tinted with pain, Greta rolled over the floor as fast as she could, her arms pressed over her chest and just in time to miss a kick from Sara; the roll gave her enough speed to push herself over her knees and enough time to block her face with her forearms as Sara’s leg flew out to her. Greta huffed, sweat was rolling down her body, her hair was sticking to her face and her arms and legs were aching, in a complete random act, the young woman dropped herself back, her hands wrapping around Sara’s ankle just before Sara could pull her leg back and White Canary came crashing down, one of her legs smacking Greta over the chest.

“You are getting better” chuckled Sara, she rolled to her side and sat down.

“Oh god” moan Greta as she lay over the mat “I need to stop” her chest was rising and falling rapidly and Sara smiled, the girl was good, and her wild and random attacks had diminished, giving space for strategy and concentrated punches. “Have mercy, Sara”

“We are done for today”

“Thank you” whispered Greta, she pushed herself over her elbows and looked at Sara “I feel like I’m about to come undone” she closed her eyes for a moment, throwing her head back “Like if I move too fast when I get up, my leg will just pop out of my body or something like that”

“You are being overdramatic” laughed Sara, she pushed herself up to her feet, Greta had this thing about her that she managed to make anyone in the Waverider laugh, even Stein who had been the last person to warm up to her, had laughed loudly at her comments and jokes and for the many genuine laughs she had produced, Sara was grateful.

Sara walked over to the young woman and extended her hand down to her, Greta opened one of her eyes and looked up at Sara before she took her hand and Sara pulled her up; Greta stumbled a bit but then squeezed fondly Sara’s hand before she let go.

“Thanks for helping me train”

“Of course” smiled Sara “You are part of this team, we are here to help”

“Its awfully quiet” pointed out Greta as the two women walked out of the training room, a towel around Greta’s shoulders.

“I think everyone is just worn out from the rescue mission two days ago”

“I was tired too” laughed Greta “And still you dragged me out here”

“Well” snorted Sara “You killed two men and took a knife to the shoulder, I thought maybe you could use a few defense classes”

“I’m gonna take that as a compliment” laughed Greta, the young woman stopped where the hall divided into two and turned to look at Sara “Well, thank you” she smiled “I’ll go take a shower and head to bed, seeing that everyone else is probably already asleep”

“I’ll see you tomorrow” nodded Sara.

“You should go to sleep too”

“I will, but Lisa asked me to show her a few things before she goes so,” she shrugged and Greta smiled, “Don’t smile like that”

“I’m not” laughed Greta and before Sara could give her a friendly punch to the shoulder she hurried down the hall that lead to her room.

 

___________//____________

 

Greta emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of green short and an oversized sweater she had found at Gideon’s clothes supply; the young woman was drying her hair with a small towel and her whole body now felt relaxed, the pain from the blows Sara had given her were gone for the moment but she was sure she would be feeling them the next day.

The blond placed the towel over the chair of her desk and walked towards the door, it opened up for her and she stepped out into the hallway, the lights had dimmed down like they usually did when everyone was asleep and by the lack of sound she was sure everyone had decided to call it a night; still she walked down the hall towards the living room.

The light of the living room spread out into the hallway, Greta slowed down and carefully walked towards the frame of the door, the last thing she wanted was to walk into a private conversation between Sara and Lisa or anyone else in the Waverider. But as she peeked into the room, her fingers curling around the frame, and as she looked into the room, she noticed just one figure sitting over the sofa

Greta looked at the back of his head for a few seconds, the slight movements told her that he was probably reading something; the nice scent of tea floating around the room. He adjusted himself over the sofa and Greta glanced back into the hall before she slowly pulled her hand away from the frame and knocked over it gently.

The movement stopped and he turned to look over his shoulder, his clear eyes landing over her darker ones instantly; the young woman gave him a soft smile before she walked into the room, crossing her arms over her chest as she reached the sofa.

“Couldn’t sleep?” she asked.

“Not tired” he answered, his eyes watching her as she walked around the coffee table and knelt over the sofa before she dropped back over her feet and looked at him. “What about you?”

“I was training with Sara” explained Greta.

“Aren’t you tired?”

“Not particularly” she shrugged, she eyed his lap, a book was open over it. “What are you reading?”

“Something that belongs to you” he explained, he closed the book and handed it to her “You left it at the kitchen and I never returned it”

“It’s Jax’s” she smiled as she took the book “But I was actually looking for it, to give it back”

“You can give it back now” he nodded.

Silence settled between them and Greta moved closer to him, pulling her legs from under her and resting her bare feet over the edge of the coffee table; their shoulders brushing as she placed the book over her own lap.

“Where did you get that tea from?”

“It’s mine”

“Not its not” she chuckled as she turned to look at him, her wet hair damping her sweater, he glanced at her by the rear of his eyes and then turned to the tea; Greta raised her eyebrow before she looked back at the tea.

The young woman narrowed her eyes and leaned forward, her stomach pressing against the book as she reached out for the mug, her fingers curling around the handle before she pulled it closer to her palm and then pushed herself back against the sofa; the cup safely curled around her hands.

Greta held the mug up to her face, she took a deep breath and took the scent of the tea in, its scent was a bit stronger than the one Leonard and her usually had at night in the kitchen; Greta lowered the cup to her lap and turned to look at him.

“This isn’t yours” she said finally, her lips curling into a small smile.

“It is now” he shrugged casually, turning to look at her.

“Was this Rip’s?” she asked, a soft chuckle threatening to escape from her lips.

“Not anymore”

Greta shook her head, her chuckle slipping out before she handed the cup back to Leonard, he looked at the cup but shrugged and looked up at her.

“You can try it” his eyes narrowing “It’s not a good as mine but it’s good”

“Is anything better than yours?” she asked, her face straight as she looked at him.

“Not that I know” he answered back.

“Huh” she raised her eyebrow but raised the mug up to her lips, the liquid slipping towards her lips before she swallowed the warm and tasteful liquid.

Leonard watched her as she placed the mug against her lips, her hands curled gently around the mug, holding it close to warm herself with the ceramic; her face looked paler than usual but her eyes, even as she looked away, held all the emotion she always carried with herself, the green and brown mix that often chased after Leonard’s clear and piercing eyes.

“It’s really good” she finally declared after holding down the mug to her lap.

“Not as good as mine”

“Does your ego know no shame?”

“Should it?”

Greta rolled her eyes playfully before she leaned forward and placed the mug back of the small table, she leaned back and looked at the book she had over her lap; her eyes scanning each letter carefully before she turned to look at Leonard, a strand of her hair that was drying out, sticking to her jaw as she turned.

Leonard turned to look at her, the night in the Waverider seemed like a totally new world, everyone gravitated to their own personal space to relax and think and sleep, but somehow ever since Greta had arrived the pair had gravitated to each other when the night fell in the ship; when everyone wanted to rest, Greta and Leonard simply seemed to find each other in the silence of the time traveling ship.

She leaned forward and placed her forehead over his shoulder, his dark shirt smelled like lavender, Leonard looked at her by the rear of his eyes, her hair darker than it was when it was dry, she shifted her body closer to him; and Leonard lowered his shoulder to give her a better position.

Leonard turned to look at the table, his eyes focusing over the mug before he felt her fingers over his hand, her skin was warm and smooth from the recent shower and all the traces from the injuries she had gotten at the Dark Chariot were gone. Her fingers curled around his, gentle and soft as everything she had ever done when she touched Leonard, careful and unrushed, he curled his fingers slowly, his body reacting faster than his brain could and he wasn’t used to that, of acting without thinking, but still, his body curled his fingers around her.

Silence fell into the living room, the scent of the tea filling the air as the pair sat over the sofa, holding hands.

“Sara beat the shit out of me today” she whispered.

“I’m sure she did” Leonard answered back, and she was sure he was smirking.

“Is there someone she hasn’t beat the shit out of?”

“Not that I know” his voice sounded amused, Greta pulled her forehead away from his shoulder and looked at him; Leonard turned to look at her, the smirk over his lips.

“Why did you change locations today?” she asked, her voice a whisper.

“I wanted to read” he answered, again short and to the point.

“I thought the kitchen was our place” she teased.

“This can be our place too” he shrugged.

“You looked so convinced about that statement, it baffles me” she chuckled sarcastically as she pulled away from him. “Anyway” she smiled at him “I’m gonna go get some sleep, you should do the same”

“I will” he nodded, his hold on her hand tightened as she stood up from the sofa, she looked down at him and he looked up at her.

“Goodnight Len”

“Goodnight”

She pulled her fingers away from him and walked around the coffee table, her other hand holding the book he had given back to her; her heart slamming in her chest as she reached the door of the living room. Leonard glanced over his shoulder as Greta walked out, he wanted to ask her to stay, he liked talking to her, being in her company, yet he watched her walk away from the room even if everything in him was telling him to talk to her.


	53. The Night Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how fast the night changes.
> 
>  
> 
> Don't judge me I was listening to that song :P

 

 

Leonard walked down the hallway, Greta had left the living room a few hours ago, he had the empty mug in his hand and was heading towards the kitchen to leave it there before he headed back to his room to get some sleep. He walked into the kitchen and the lights turned on automatically for him, not that he needed it because he knew the whole ship by memory and could navigate it expertly in the dark.

Snart placed the mug and the kettle in the sink, noticing a plate already inside, the plate had bread crumbs and Leonard found himself raising his eyebrow as he looked down at the plate; it didn’t bother him that someone had left the plate, he knew Gideon would take care of them during the night, it was just that he knew who the plate belonged too.

The plate had a few oil stains over it’s white surface, oil he knew belonged to the workshop.

Leonard placed the kettle over the plate and set the mug next to them, he knew why it bothered him, why the plate being there with the residues of sandwich bothered him so much; because Mick always seemed to be the one who managed to talk to Greta out of the two of them. Leonard was aware that the young woman talked the most with Jax but all the interactions Snart ever seemed to have with her were stare contests and sarcasm; suddenly sarcasm wasn’t what he wanted to use.

The man shook his head as he pushed himself away from the sink, he turned around and looked at the empty kitchen, his mind clearing itself from all the swarming questions he had in his mind; he glanced to the door almost as if he had sensed someone there and noticed Lisa standing under the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Couldn’t sleep?” she asked.

“I was just about to head to bed” he answered, leaning back against the sink. “You?”

“I was talking to Sara” she explained, Leonard raised an eyebrow and Lisa rolled her eyes as she walked further inside the kitchen. “Don’t give me that look, Len”

“I don’t know what you are talking about” he smirked as he followed her with his sight, the young Snart stopped in front of the table and looked at her brother.

“I thought everyone had gone to sleep” she confessed.

“I was reading” he shrugged “Then talked to Greta for a while and I played a card game with Gideon before I came here”

Lisa looked at her brother, her clear eyes were good at catching slight movements and she had trained herself into reading people, but Leonard had trained himself to close himself away from others at a young age and he was better than her at reading people, which made him an expert when it came to hiding his feelings.

“She seems nice”

“Meaning what?” he asked, he raised his eyebrow to his sister, he knew the tone she was using.

“Just that she’s nice” she shrugged “Mick seems to like her a lot”

Leonard kept looking at her, even if it moved something in him to know that Greta always seemed to find something to talk about with Mick.

“Everyone seems to like her” he pointed out.

“You are the one to talk, Len” she smiled, leaning towards the table but not touching it as her eyes refused to leave her brother’s.

“What is that supposed to mean?” he asked, a slight frown forming over his face.

“Leonard, come on” sighed Lisa, she uncrossed her arms and passed one of her hands through her hair before she continued “I’ve seen the two of you” she placed her hands over the table “The way you care about her”

“She’s part of the team”

“She’s more than that” she smirked “At least give me that”

“It’s not like that Lisa” he shrugged, and Lisa could see the way he looked so casual as he stared back at her, and if she hadn’t seen the slight expressions between Greta and Leonard, she would have believed him.

“Why not?” asked Lisa suddenly, she missed Leonard every day since he had left to travel with Rip, but she knew how much being here had helped him, had made him warmer to others, and this girl that Mick trusted had done something to him that she couldn’t understand but that she was sure couldn’t be bad.

 “I’m going to go to bed, Lis” he finally nodded as he looked at her “I’ll see you in the morning”

“Goodnight” smiled Lisa, even if it pained her to know the reason why Leonard hadn’t answered her question; she knew the answer, she knew what he was thinking. “I’ll see you tomorrow, big bro”

Leonard rolled his eyes but there was a smile over his face as he pushed himself away from the sink and walked past the table and Lisa; the woman looked at him as he walked towards the door, for so long Leonard had gotten the worst of Lewis, and even after Lewis was gone, Leonard had kept on refusing to make any kind of connection with anyone and Lisa knew that would eventually injure him.

Leonard walked out of the kitchen, his hands in the pockets of his pants, he made his way down the hallway, his feet moving as his mind went through all the things he wanted to do the next day.

 

___________//____________

 

Greta groaned as her legs got tangled around the sheets, she kicked once more to get them away from her and finished swinging her legs over the bed; her brain barely registering what was happening. The young woman had fallen asleep almost two hours ago and she had been in a really deep sleep when she had been awoken.

She stepped down from the bed and the floor felt colder than when she had arrived to the room, she groaned once more before she started to walk towards the door, relieved that Gideon hadn’t turned on the lights in the room because she would have probably screamed at the sudden change.

The young woman curled her fingers around the extra-long sleeves of the sweater and made her way towards the door; she rubbed her left eye roughly and a bit painfully before she passed her hand over the lock-pad and the door swushed open and the light made her close her eyes for a moment.

Greta opened her eyes, narrowing them as the light seemed too bright, it took her a few seconds to register the figure standing at the other side of the door.

Her hair was a tangled mess, and the skin around the eye she had rubbed had turned bright pink and it closed a bit more than the other one; her face was puffy with sleep and for a moment it seemed that she had no idea what was going on.

The silence ruled as she looked at him through squinted eyes, her right hand reached out to him and their fingers laced up gently and softly, like every time she touched him, always smooth and gentle unlike most of the other things she always seemed to do. He curled his fingers around her and she smiled even if half her brain was still waking up, but still she gave a small tug to their held hands and Leonard stepped into the room; the door closing behind him.

In the darkness he couldn’t see the mess she looked like when she had just been woken up, but even if he could have seen her, he curled his fingers further until their fingers were entwined; he followed her in the darkness as she lead the way towards the bed, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness in the room he made out the figure of the bed as they reached it.

Greta climbed over the bed, her hand still holding his and he sat down over the edge of the bed, Greta leaned her forehead over his shoulder like she had done at the living room and Leonard suddenly felt out of place; her hand curled harder around his and she squeezed it before lifting her head and planting a kiss over the exposed skin of his neck.

Leonard turned to look at her, their faces incredibly close to each other, her free hand appeared behind his neck, resting gently over it, her thumb caressing his skin. Greta leaned forward and pressed her lips over his, the kiss kind and sweet and sleepy before she pulled away and dropped over the bed, the hand she had behind his neck fell over his lap as she waited for him to move.

The covers shifted before they were pulled up her legs and then up to her torso and chest, the nights in the Waverider had always been cold; Greta felt her eyes flutter close but still she felt the mattress shift as Leonard lay down next to her, their hands still holding each other, he turned to his side to face her and Greta reached out to him and placed her free hand over his cheek. He closed his eyes, the scent of cinnamon and vanilla from her soap and shampoo filling his lungs before her thumb moved over his face, tracing down the same path it had traced when they had been in the alley under the rain; it stopped over his lip and then continued, tugging his lower lip softly before she dropped her hand over the bed.

“Goodnight Len” she whispered almost inaudible.

He closed the space between them and pressed his lips against hers, feeling how her own lips curled into a smile before he pulled away, his hand slipped away from hers and he shifted and turned to his side: his back to her.

Greta accepted it, just like she accepted most of the antics Leonard had and she turned around as well, shifting for a few seconds before she got comfortable and fell asleep.


	54. Kind of a Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob Pines has been seeing around the future, Mick wants to gve Greta something, Vandal warns Jacob and Greta and Len take a step back.

 

Greta turned to her side, her eyes still closed but she was awake already, she was also very aware of the fact that she had woken up alone. The young woman stretched her legs and arms and groaned softly before she opened her eyes, the room was submerged in tones of greys; she pushed herself to a sitting position and rubbed her eyes before she looked around the room. She pushed a hand through her hair and shifted it to the left before deciding to get off bed and head to the shower.

The water poured down her body, her eyes closed as she passed her hand over her face, the warm water felt incredible against her skin but her mind wasn’t really thinking about it; she could still feel his skin ghosting over her fingertips, the way his lips had felt against hers that night had been better than when he had kissed her in the library, she could still smell the lavender even if it was probably just her imagination.

Greta opened her eyes and pushed her hands over her head, rinsing the shampoo, she took a deep breath, water drops rolling into her mouth; she stood under the water a few more seconds before she turned the knob to the left in an attempt to make the water hotter, this wasn’t supposed to be how things went, she want supposed to feel like this about him.

And yet here she was, feeling her skin tingle as she thought of the way their lips had touched the night before.

“Stop it” she hissed, trying to burn the sensation off her skin before she rapidly turned around and turned the water off; it didn’t matter if she wasn’t supposed to feel like this, she still did, she still felt like this, she knew she would still feel his fingers against her skin even if she tried to burn her skin of her body.

She stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around her body, her left hand grabbing a smaller towel that she was using to dry her hair; the young woman walked out of the bathroom and stopped dead on her tracks when she saw Jax standing in the middle of the room with his hands in his pockets.

“Oh shit!” he gasped and turned on his heels instantly, turning his back to her.

“Hi” she said, walking towards the bed “Good morning”

“Good morning” Jax said, clearing his throat.

“What’s up?” she asked, Jax rubbed the back of his neck.

“Rip wanted me to call you, we are time jumping in a few minutes” he fidgeted and Greta rolled her eyes amused as she watched the back of his head “I just came over to tell you, I’m sorry”

“Don’t sweat it Jax” she laughed “Its fine”

“I’ll see you at the bay”

“Of course” laughed Greta, Jax hurrying towards the door, Gideon opened it up for him and he was out as fast as he’s feet could take him. “Someone needs to chill” she smiled as the door closed and she dropped the towel around her over the bed.

Greta walked into the bay a few minutes after Jax had left, her hair was still wet but she didn’t have time to dry it; the team, plus Lisa, where already sitting down, leaving an empty seat next to Stein. The young woman walked towards it, a soft yawn escaping her lips as she sat down next to the man.

“Rough night?” asked Kendra as she looked at the young woman.

“No” she shook her head “Actually, all the opposite” she answered, a small smile over her face even if she knew Leonard wasn’t even looking at her.

“Great, because we have a lot to do” explained Rip “We are time jumping to 2035, I’m worried about the lack of Vandal Savage in the last few days” he clear his throat and his eyes landed over Greta instantly “But there have been other sightings of his new right hand man” Greta frowned as she looked at Rip, the leader looked at her for a few seconds before he continued “Jacob Pines has been very busy and we need to find out why and what he wants”

“He wants Blondie” sighed Mick “I thought we had agreed on this, McFly”

Rip closed his eyes for a few agonizing seconds and turned to look at Mick “Aside from Greta, I want to know what he wants and why”

“Of course” nodded Stein “And where exactly are we going?”

“Italy” explained Rip, “Venice to be more specific”

“How romantic” mocked Sara, and Rip had to make an effort not to bang his head against the nearest metal surface.

“Anyway” he rolled his eyes at the assassin “I have different tasks for you while we are there”

“Let’s do this then” nodded Jax.

 

___________//____________

 

Greta waited at the main door for the rest of her search group that consisted of Jax and Stein, her hands in her pockets as Lisa and Sara chuckled at the back of the room; she glanced at the two beautiful women before turning her attention to the door, not noticing as Mick strolled into the room. The Rogue glanced at Lisa and Sara and then walked directly towards Greta, his hands in the pockets of his coat and his heat gun dangling next to his leg, his goggles over his head.

“Blondie” he nodded as he came to a stop next to the young woman.

“Mick” she smiled before she turned to look at the Rogue “You got paired with Ray”

“Go figure” he snorted and shook his head.

Mick glanced over his shoulder to the door, making sure that no one else was walking in, Greta followed his eyes before he turned to look at her and she raised her eyebrow questioningly at her friend, shifting her weight from one leg to the other and popping her hip.

“Are you ok?” she asked.

“Great” he nodded, he looked at her “But I want to talk to you”

“About what?”

“I want to show you something” he explained, his voice had lowered so only she could hear him.

“Ok” nodded Greta, she stepped closer to Mick “What is it?”

“I can’t show you here” he continued “Tonight, when we get back”

“Sure, ok” she shrugged “Where should I meet you then?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll go look for you” he answered.

“Ok then” she smiled and nodded “Sounds like a plan”

“Great” he nodded just as Jax and Stein walked into the room, Stein making a beeline towards Greta so they could head off and make their way to the address Rip had asked them to check out.

“Ready to go?” asked Stein.

“Of course” nodded Greta “I was waiting for you guys”

Jax nodded, he was still a bit embarrassed about walking in on Greta but he knew it would pass as soon as they were out of the ship and making lame jokes at Stein, who would probably just roll his eyes and try not to chuckle at them.

“Let’s go then” nodded Jax “I think this place isn’t very close”

“No, no” said Greta as she shook her head rapidly “No whining, we are in Venice, we are enjoying this!”

“Unless someone tries to kill us” sighed Stein.

“Then you kill them” she shrugged “With a smile on your face because we are in Future Venice” she turned on her heels and pressed her hand over the control panel and the door opened up for them, Stein walked out first and before Greta followed him, she glanced at Mick; shooting him a smile and a nod, he nodded back and she was gone.

 

___________//____________

 

Greta sat in the medical bay with Jax and Stein, even against all of Jax’s hopes, someone indeed had tried to kill them, which had ended in Firestorm crash landing on the street, Greta getting burned by her friends and almost shot by the man she had killed a few seconds after he had shot at her; and now here they were sitting at the medical bay because they had been the last to return to the ship.

“I can’t seriously believe it went that bad” she sighed looking down at her hands.

“I thought it could have gone worse” shrugged Jax.

Greta and Stein looked up, glancing at each other before they shot Jax a killer glare that the young man shrugged and dismissed.

“Enough Jefferson” sighed Stein.

“I will begin with Greta” explained Gideon “Her burns are severe”

“Perfect”

Greta laid down over the bed and closed her eyes, she felt a machine hover around her, but still she refused to open her eyes; her body was screaming in pain, she had been burned before, but her arm was really going numb already and all she could think about was having a shower and getting some sleep.

She grunted as she felt part of her burned skin being replaced, she closed her eyes tighter and she was sure Jax was looking away, probably closing his eyes too, at least she hoped he was, the last thing she wanted was for Jax to throw up.

“Jefferson, you better not throw up, you hear me?” she barked into the room.

“I was about to say the exact same thing” chuckled Stein.

“I’m not even looking!” Jax exclaimed.

“Keep it like that” snorted Greta.

The skin replacement didn’t take long, but still her arm and part of her neck were left throbbing and there was a stinging sensation rushing through her skin; she pushed herself up from the bed and turned to look at Jax and Stein, Gideon was starting on Stein’s bruises and Jax had laid down and closed his eyes.

The young woman took a deep breath and decided to head to her room, she turned on her heels and walked out of the room, she marched down the hallway; her arm was back to normal, the skin still a bit too pink compared to the rest but at least the burns were gone and so was the pain, what remained now was a discomfort that she knew would be gone in a few hours.

She took a detour to the kitchen, maybe she could tell Mick if they could postpone their meeting, she really wanted to take a shower and head to bed; she took a turn and really hoped she would find Mick there, she saw the light of the kitchen on and hurried towards it.

The voices instantly telling her that Mick was probably not inside.

Greta groaned but still walked towards the door, she wanted to make sure, she stepped inside and found Leonard talking to Lisa; the pair stopped talking and turned to look at her.

“Sorry” said Greta “I was looking for someone”

Lisa glanced at Leonard but spoke when she noticed her brother wasn’t going to say a word “How are you feeling?”

“Better, thank you” nodded Greta “Gideon is helping Jax and Martin”

“Good to know” nodded Lisa, she curled her hands around the mug she was holding, desperately hoping Leonard would say something. “You want something to eat?”

“No, thank you” Greta glanced at Leonard, the Rogue had a disinterested look on his face, almost comparable to the one he usually wore when he was bored of hearing Ray or Martin or Rip talk; she tightened her jaw and tore her eyes away from him and back to Lisa. “Well, goodnight Lisa”

Lisa nodded “Goodnight Greta” she lifted the mug to her lips and took a sip from the tea Leonard had made for her.

Leonard looked at Greta, she glanced at him and he saw the hurt veiled by anger in her eyes “Goodnight, Snart” and with that she turned on her heels and walked out of the room before she gave him the chance to answer to her.

Lisa looked at her brother, he turned to glance at her and she could see why the same expression Greta had seen “A bit rude, don’t you think?”

“What?” he asked, turning to look at her, but Lisa, unlike Greta knew what that look really meant when it was directed towards the Newbie.

“You were rude to her”

“I didn’t say anything”

“Exactly Len” she sighed, she shook her head, her brother was a criminal master mind but he certainly had no idea what was going on with this girl. “Not really even bothered to find out how she was after the burns she got”

Leonard looked at her and glanced at the door, Lisa rolling her eyes at the fact that her brother was being an idiot.

 

___________//____________

 

He had spent most of the night laying and sleeping in her bed and now he just acted as if nothing had ever happened; it hadn’t bothered her that she had woken up alone, she had been fine with that, but what had bothered her was the fact that he seemed to be the least interested person in knowing about her wellbeing; she had been burned and even Rip had asked how she was doing when he had gone to the medical bay, and all she had gotten from Leonard had been a bored expression, almost if knowing if she was alright wasn’t worth his time.

She took a turn to reach the hall that would lead her to her room after looking for Mick in the living room and the main bay, she would just ask Gideon to tell Mick that their appointment would have to be postponed; she stepped into the hall and her eyebrows shot up as she noticed Mick leaning against the door of her room.

“Blondie” he nodded, pushing himself away from the door “I was looking for you”

“I was also looking for you” she pointed out.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest, he could see the pink skin and a memory of when he had gotten burned flashed in front of his eyes.

“I’m fine” she nodded “Gideon helped me”

“Good” he nodded.

“So,” she smiled “What did you want to show me”?”

Her mind had gone from not wanting to talk to anyone to instantly wanting to know what Mick wanted to talk about, she crossed her arms over her chest as well and Mick started to walk down the corridor with Greta next to him.

“You can’t tell anyone” he explained.

She glanced at him as they continued down the hallway, she knew exactly where he was leading her and her curiosity only spiked as they reached the workshop; they walked in and Mick made a beeline towards the table he usually worked at.

Greta watched as the bulkier Rogue picked up his heat gun and turned to look at her, she frowned and looked down at the gun before she looked up at him.

“I’ve seen your gun, Mick” she chuckled.

“This is not it” he growled “Follow me”

“Already am” she laughed, Mick walked back to her and then he lead the way out of the workshop and down the hallways, he took her down the Waverider towards the one hall that Greta was not a part of.

The room hallway.

“How is your arm feeling?” asked Mick as he lead the way towards his room.

“It’s throbbing” she sighed “I’m assuming the pain will be gone in a few hours”

“It will” nodded Mick, he remembered the way his skin had felt when he had been healing, his scars had turned out to cover almost all of his body, but it hadn’t bothered him. “You’ll be fine tomorrow, Blondie”

“I trust you” she chuckled as they walked into the room “So, is your room where you keep all your secrets?”

Mick snorted a laugh and shook his head “How’d you guess?” he walked towards the bed.

Greta rested her weight over her right leg and watched as Mick shrugged his coat off his shoulders, her eyebrow raised in amusement, her back to the door.

“Should I close the door?” she asked.

“Definitely” he answered as he threw the coat over the chair and the desk.

Greta smiled and turned to the control panel, she placed her hand over it and the door closed, darkening the hallway a bit more.

 

___________//____________

 

As Greta marched away from the Snart siblings in the kitchen, Vandal Savage looked at the footage of the day Kendra, Rip and Greta had been brought aboard the Dark Chariot; he watched as the young blond touched Rip’ face, he watched the way Kendra was too far away from her to be touched by the blond, he watched it over and over.

“Did you meet the rest of them?” asked Vandal after ten minutes of silence, his eyes rising to meet with Jacob’s.

“No” Jacob answered “Just Snart, Rory and Greta”

“How interesting” whispered Vandal.

“Do you know her?”

“You could say so” he smirked, he glanced at Jacob, the man was a fast learner and to be honest, Vandal appreciated the fact the Pines now worked for him.

“What happens now, Vandal?” Jacob asked, he was sitting at the other side of the desk, his hands gently placed over the desk with his fingers laced.

“We continue with the plan” Vandal explained “But if we do come across our outlaws” he signaled to the tablet that now displayed a photo of the Waverider “We take them in” he smirked “Specially Kendra and the girl” he leaned over the table and pressed his index over a screenshot of Greta when she had been killing the guards. “She is fascinating, rough, but fascinating”

Jacob looked down at the picture of Greta killing the guard, she looked like wild animal, blood on her shirt, and the wildfire burning behind her eyes that day was something that Jacob would never forget; he felt his stomach turn just by looking at a picture of her.

“What about… he started but Vandal cut into his sentence.

“You can still keep her” he shrugged, “But I will warn you again that if you kill that girl” his eyes turned into steal “I guarantee you that you will be wishing you were dead too”

“I wont kill her” nodded Jacob “I give you my word”

“I believe you”

Jacob nodded and stood up, he could see that the meeting was over, Vandal had been obsessing over the former prisoners and now he had decided he wanted the three of them back on the ship as soon as possible.

“Don’t hurt her either” spoke Vandal just as Jacob was pulling the door of the office open, the former gangster turned around and found Savage’s eyes over him; they were dark and piercing and they transmitted all the intimidation that would ever be necessary, Jacob nodded “At least not severely” and he smirked before he looked down at the tablet he had over the desk.

 

___________//____________

 

Lisa had been wrong, it wasn’t that he had intended on being rude, it was that he didn’t know what he intended on being, he didn’t know where exactly he stood when it came to Greta and the fact that he felt like he had no control only made things worse. He had left his sister at the kitchen shortly after Greta had left and Sara had walked in to grab something to eat, the last thing he needed was for Sara and Lisa to gang up on him like Sara and Mick had been doing lately.

So instead, Leonard made his way towards his room, he would change his clothes for his sweatpants and a shirt and maybe, when the rest of the crew was away at their quarters, he could head out and talk to Greta.

He had to admit that despite the fact that her bed was harder than his, he had slept pretty well and since he had woken up he could still smell the vanilla and the cinnamon of her room, he could still feel the ghost touches of her fingers over his face and behind his neck and his skin crawled in a need to feel her fingers over his face once more.

He walked into the hall when he heard it, the words, the voice; her voice.

It didn’t sound the way it had at the kitchen, it wasn’t harsh like when she had said his last name, it sounded cheerful, it sounded like her.

“So, is your room where you keep all your secrets?” he heard her say.

He frowned slightly and walked slowly down the hallway towards the voice, his curiosity spiked and a strange sensation had settled on his chest.

And then he heard it, the unmistakable voice of someone he knew like a brother.

“How’d you guess?”

His pace quickened before he knew it, he took the last curve and looked down the hallway, he could see Mick’s room perfectly from where he was; the door was opened and Greta had her back to it as Mick took off his coat.

“Should I close the door?” she asked.

 

“ _What?”_ he gasped in his mind, his frown getting deeper as he felt his heart racing faster, a hot sensation burning through his veins as he watched Mick throw the coat over the chair and the desk before he answered.

“Definitely”

And the door closed down, darkening the hallway and leaving Leonard baffled and confused and with all the questions swarming in his mind; but more than that, his heart was racing and his cheeks felt hot and he hated feeling like this.

 


	55. Sweet Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard is rude and Lisa is done with his BS.

The pair of blue eyes followed her as she walked into the departure bay, the rest of the team plus Lisa and minus Rip where there; the mission from the day before had gone reasonably well, except for the burn on Greta’s body and Firestorm crash landing; still Rip had locked himself in his room trying to figure out where Pines would be now that Vandal had disappeared from the radar.

“He’s still not out yet?” she asked.

“Nope” answered Jax “And by what I get, we are probably going to stay here all day”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure we are” sighed Kendra, she had to admit that the frustration that Rip was feeling was rubbing on to her, she couldn’t really understand why Vandal had vanished from the timeline and that terrified her; she knew that whatever he was planning was just going to be horrible, seeing all the time he was putting into it.

Ray looked at her, she had her arms crossed over her chest and her shoulders looked tense, he sighed and passed his arm around her, the Goddess melted under him and leaned closer to his touch, Ray always seemed to make her feel better just by standing close to her and as she curled further against his body her lunges seemed to work better.

“I think we all could benefit from getting out of the Waverider for a few hours” Sara shrugged, she looked around the room “We aren’t going anywhere and we might as well go for a walk before we get irritated in here”

“That sounds like a good idea” sighed Martin, he passed a hand through his hair and looked at Jax, who was standing next to him

“I think I’ll stay here” nodded Kendra “Just in case Rip needs help”

“I’ll stay with you” whispered Ray, leaning his head against hers, Greta looked at Ray and Kendra, her eyes scanning the way they seemed to just fit perfectly into each other, the way they seemed to just click with each other.

The young woman looked away and turned to the rest of the crew, maybe going out wasn’t such a bad idea, she understood why Rip got tense and frustrated and sometimes it was better if he was left alone while the timeline showed something about Savage.

“I’m gonna go get a nap before I wonder out of this ship” sighed Jax “I’m still feeling that crash from yesterday”

“I’m still feeling that burn” Greta pointed out as she turned to look at Jax.

“Sorry about that” he looked at her, his eyes big and resembling a kicked puppy.

“Don’t worry, I know” she smiled and winked at him.

Jax smiled at Greta shyly before he turned on his heels and walked away and towards the hall that lead to his room, his body was really aching from the crash land from the day before and if they were getting a day off, well he was going to make the best out of it and sleep all he could before they had to start cashing futuristic psychopathic mass murderers.

“We should go see if Rip needs help” whispered Kendra as she glanced up at Ray, he looked down at her, his eyes showing all the emotion that he was unable to sometimes put down on words.

“Let’s go” he nodded, he pulled his arm away from Kendra and took her hand and they walked off to look for Rip.

Martin shrugged and looked at Sara, the assassin looked at him and opened her mouth to propose that the remaining people go out for a walk or something when Mick spoke first.

“I’m gonna get food” shrugged Mick, he lazily uncrossed his arms from his massive chest, his wife-beater showing the unique patterns of the multiple scars that he had around his body.

“I’ll go with you” smiled Greta, turning to look at Mick.

“Don’t you always?” his words came out lazily but poisonous, Lisa’s head was the first one to snap back towards her brother as Martin glanced at Greta first and then at Leonard; Sara rolled her eyes, missing the way Mick’s jaw seemed to tighten.

“Come on Blondie” he said, he glanced at Greta, the young woman glanced at Mick before she turned to look at Leonard once more, and Mick really felt his jaw tense as he noticed the way her whole body tensed up, her smile completely washed from her face and her eyes surprised and not in the way they had the night before.

“Yeah” she nodded, faking a smile as she turned to look at Mick.

Mick waited until the young woman was next to him and then started to walk, his hands in the pockets of his jeans as they made their way towards the hallway and then disappeared.

“Well, that wasn’t rude at all” said Sara, she glanced at Leonard “So classy, Snart”

“Maybe we should go out now” shrugged Martin “The tension is already unbearable”

“Agreed” said both Lisa and Sara, Lisa not taking her big eyes away from her brother.

“We’ll wait for you at the door” said Sara as she glanced at Lisa, she turned to Martin and signaled him with her head to follow her out of the departure bay before it got worse.

“Len”

“Don’t start, Lis” he said, closing his eyes for a few seconds in annoyance “I don’t have time for this”

“Well, do I look like I care if you have time?” barked Lisa, she took Leonard’s arm and turned him to face her “That’s your best friend”

“Sara and Stein are waiting for you” pointed out Leonard, Lisa tightened her jaw.

“Is it really that bad to like her?” whispered Lisa, she narrowed her eyes “Len, you can’t close up to everyone that wants to get near you”

“You are one to speak, sis” he shot her a glare but Lisa brushed it off rapidly.

“I don’t close up like you do” she pointed out “I know why you are doing this, but you need to stop” she took his hand “If you don’t like her that’s fine, but just because you don’t want to get hurt doesn’t mean you get the chance to hurt everyone else”

She let go of his hand and walked away, her patience with her brother was running thin, she understood that his emotional relationships had been just a few, but that didn’t give him the power to hurt others; she took a deep breath through her mouth and took a curve, heading towards the door to meet with Stein and Sara, she really did need a walk to get out of that place, at least for a while.

 

___________//____________

 

Greta handed Mick the plates, he set them down over the table just like he had done with the glasses and napkins; he turned to look at her and she gave him a small smile before walking around the table to take a seat.

“Thanks for the help” she said.

“Thanks for the food” he smirked, picking up the grilled cheese sandwich.

“Anytime” she picked up hers and started to eat.

Mick looked at her, who she really was was still a mystery to everyone in the ship, all he knew was that she had a dad and a stepfather and that she lived with her mother, yet everything she did for the crew always seemed genuine, it wasn’t forced and she was always willing to jump into help if it was needed, that had been the turning point for Mick towards Greta.

He hadn’t even realized it had happened until it was already too late, his paranoia towards her had vanished, his scrutiny to everything she did was slowly replaced with appreciation and now he could really tell that he cared about her.

“Don’t worry about him, Blondie” he spoke, setting down the last piece of his sandwich to grab his glass.

“What?” she asked, a frown over her face.

“Don’t worry about Snart” he explained “He’s being a little shit, that’s all”

“Yeah” she nodded, the smile on her face still force “It’s fine”

“You know what?” She quirked her eyebrow and looked at him “We should go out, try what I told you last night”

And her face light up like Christmas, a smile over her face that no comment from Leonard Snart could tarnish.

“Are you serious?”

“Of course I am” he shrugged “If you are up to it” a sweet smile appearing over his face, a smile that no one except Lisa had ever seen on the crew.

“Of course I am!” she nodded rapidly, her hair flopping around her.

“Good” he nodded “I’ll see you in an hour, then?”

“Yes!” she smiled “I’ll see you in an hour”

Mick picked up the plate and stood up, setting them inside the sink before he turned to look at the young woman.

“Don’t tell anyone”

“It’s our secret” she smiled “Don’t worry about it”

“I’m gonna get changed and I’ll see you there” he shrugged and walked towards the door, he walked out and pushed his hands into the pockets of his pants; at least the trip outside would help both Mick and Greta and they wouldn’t have to be the targets of any other Snart comment; Mick could take Snart’s comments, he was used to them, he just wasn’t feeling in the mood for Snart to be rude to Blondie.


	56. Midnight Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick is done with Leonard's BS and Greta makes tea for two.

He drummed his fingers rhythmically over the wooden surface of the desk, his eyes staring at a crack on it but he wasn’t really looking, he had been sitting there for almost an hour and yet time seemed to barely be passing.

It was late, well not really that late, it was just starting to get dark outside the field the Waverider was stationed on and still there was no sign of Mick; he wasn’t sure when Mick and Greta had left, but he was sure it was shortly after Lisa had left with Sara and Stein, but then the trio returned without Mick or Greta and then two hours went by and then another two and now Leonard was feeling anxious, not something he liked to feel.

But then again, he had been feeling so many things he wasn’t used to that it would have been strange if it had been something he had felt before.

And that’s how he had ended up sitting at the desk of Mick’s room, leaning back against the chair he scanned the place, his mind replaying the scene from the night before when he had seen Mick with Greta in the room just before she closed the door. His eyes glanced at his drumming fingers as the gears in his brain moved, maybe the damage that Lewis had done to him had roots that went deeper than he thought, maybe these things were things Lewis had wanted to scar out of him, things he had wanted Leonard to be unable to feel and maybe Lisa had been right and he should just stop hurting everyone because he couldn’t understand what he felt.

“What pity party are we hosting here?” asked Mick’s rough voice as he walked into his room, Leonard looked up at him and his eyes narrowed instantly.

Maybe he couldn’t help but feel angry and upset.

“Where were you?” asked Leonard.

Mick raised an eyebrow and looked at his friend as he took his coat off, not really noticing the mud stains his coat had, or his jeans or his neck.

“Out” shrugged Mick, he wasn’t going to argue, he had had a great time outside and Leonard wasn’t going to bring him down.

“You’ve been out for almost seven hours, Mick” he hissed, still sitting over the chair as Mick threw his coat over his bed, turning his back to Leonard.

“I wasn’t aware I had curfew” answered Mick “Dad”

“And why are you all covered in dirty and mud?”

Mick, with his back to Leonard, took a deep breath as he turned around to look at Captain Cold “Why do you care?” he spat back.

“Because you were out for seven hours”

“Are you concerned about why I was out for seven hours?” barked Mick “Or are you asking what I was doing with Blondie for seven hours?!”

“This has nothing to do with her” barked Leonard, pushing himself up from the chair, and maybe it had everything to do with her.

“That’s bullshit” said Mick “Your pity party mood started this morning with her and you all might think I’m dumb as fuck, but I know this is about her” Leonard narrowed his eyes with anger. “I see the way you look at her, Sara and Lisa see it too, and if you think this isn’t about her, maybe you are the one who’s dumb as fuck”

“Enough!” he barked “All of you need to stop blaming everything I do on this ridiculous topic about the newbie”

“Then stop making it about her” the calm tone in Mick’s voice hitting Leonard harder than any punch he had ever received from Heat Wave.

Leonard and Mick looked at each other, the last time they had had a blowout they had ended up punching each other and now here they were, in a staring contest because Mick was done with Leonard’s bullshit, Snart had all the rights in the world to decide to be angry and mean, but there was no way Mick was going to allow Leonard to make Greta feel upset, because he knew it wasn’t the words Leonard spoke but rather the poison that slithered out of his mouth.

“You are unbelievable” hissed Leonard finally, he turned around and walked out of the room, Mick tightened his jaw and turned to follow Leonard with his sight, his partner, his boss, his brother, as he walked away fuming.

 

___________//____________

 

The lights in the living room had dimmed down, but it didn’t bother him, his eyes were focused over one of the pillows over the couch as he thought about his argument with Mick, he tugged his lower lip with his index and thumb as the words replayed in his mind; perfectly preserved in his brain just like Lisa’s words from earlier that day.

His emotions had been hardly under control for the last few days and now he was realizing he had to force them down in order to start thinking straight.

He wasn’t used to this, to Mick having an upper hand in something he wanted to be good at, yet still it seemed that Mick and Greta connected better than he did with her; she always seemed to have something to talk about with him, with Mick, the one person in the whole group that had expressed several times before that he didn’t like talking, yet he always seemed to want to talk to the newbie.

And maybe it pissed him off that he wasn’t good at this.

He closed his eyes for a second before the scent in the room changed and he opened his eyes, he frowned and with one last tug at his lower lip, he turned to the door just as Greta walked in.

The young woman was wearing a pair of long sweatpants and a wife-beater, her arm still pink from the burns she had gotten the day before; she didn’t even glance at him as she walked around the couch, two steaming mugs in her hands, she gently bent forward and placed the mugs over the coffee table before she sat down over the couch; this time, her eyes locked with his as she looked up at him from under her lashes.

“Couldn’t sleep?” he asked.

“Tired of being a rude motherfucker?” she spat back.

Leonard’s right eyebrow shot up, this was the first time he had heard the poison in her voice, she kept the eye contact as he lowered his feet from the coffee table.

“Someone is in a mood” he pointed out, he glanced at the mugs before he looked up at her.

“Good thing you noticed” she hissed, she picked one of the mugs up and pressed it against her lips, the warm tea rolling down her throat deliciously.

Leonard watched her, she looked at him with the mug still pressed against her lips and her eyes were dark and hard, he raised his eyebrow again and crossed his arms oved his chest as he leaned further down the chair he was sitting on.

Greta lowered the mug but kept it between her hands, she pulled her legs up to the sofa and sat Indian Style, she raised her eyebrow at Leonard and for a first time since they had meet, the air between them had turned awkward and harsh.

“You should start drinking the tea before it gets cold” she finally spoke, her eyes glancing down at the mug and then up at the man; he narrowed his eyes a bit at her before he unfolded his arms and shifted over his chair.

“You brought me tea?” he smirked as he leaned forward, his arm stretching out and grabbing the mug and pulling it towards himself.

“Yes, of course,” she rolled her eyes “Who else would it be for?”

He shrugged as he leaned once more against the chair, this time sitting straight and propping his feet over the coffee table that was holding the space between them.

“Thank you” he nodded at her before he pressed the mug against his lips, the warm liquid slipping down his throat; the taste was something he hadn’t had before. “Is this new?”

“It’s Martin’s” explained Greta.

“Does he know you took it?”

“Should he?”

“I thought stealing wasn’t your gig” he pointed out.

“I thought being petty wasn’t yours, but here we are, right?”

Leonard cocked his head to the left, his eyes examining the young woman sitting at the sofa, her eyes looked harder than they ever had but he could see the hint of something else hiding behind them; still he said nothing as he looked at her. Greta tightened her jaw and looked down at her mug, her eyes watching the steam getting thinner as it rose up from the warm liquid, she could feel his eyes over her, but she was just so tired of dancing over thin ice with Leonard, nothing he did made sense and just when she thought things were working out, just when she felt herself drawn up to him even more, he pushed back and turned himself into someone else.

“I’m so done with this” she finally whispered into the room, her eyes over the mug but she wasn’t even looking at it anymore, she glanced at him, “I going to bed, have a nice night Snart”

She uncurled her legs and pushed herself up to her feet, Leonard could see the way her left hand was gripping around the mug and Lisa’s words came crashing against his mind _“Just because you don’t want to get hurt doesn’t mean you get the chance to hurt everyone else”_

She was already halfway around the sofa when Leonard’s voice echoed in the room, soft unlike it had been that day.

“Greta” she stopped, her free hand over the back of the sofa, she turned to look at him, her eyes looked tired but still she raised a questioning eyebrow at him as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other. “Wait”

“No thank” she shook her head “I think you’ve made us both lose too much time already”

“Greta” he said away, the small smirk over his lips, she tightened her jaw but still she shifted her body to face him, her lower body hidden behind the back of the sofa; she rested her mug partially over the back of the sofa and looked at him.

“What?”

“Could you sit down?” he asked.

“Leonard” she growled, rolling her eyes and tensing her shoulder, clearly exasperated with the man, “Ugh, fine” she mumbled, and walked around the sofa once more, this time walking right past it and going for the coffee table; with a huff she sat down over the coffee table, his feet close to her over the table, she placed the mug over the surface of the table and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Things might have gotten out of hand this morning” he explained, not really addressing the fact that it had been him the one to make things awkward that morning in front of everyone, and the fact that he had just had a discussion with his best friend and partner in crime.

“Just this morning?” she asked “Wow, we are certainly not on the same page, at all Snart, at all” she shook her head as she closed her eyes, her blond hair moving around her, she raised her hands up to her chest as she spoke “You know what? Let’s just leave this all behind, let’s just leave it all here” her hand landed over his ankle “Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone”

“I don’t like being touched” his words came out as soon as she was done speaking and he could see the way they hit Greta; the young woman’s eyes grew in size, she looked at him before she looked down at her hand over his ankle and her finger tore away from him almost as if he was made of acid.

“Oh,” she whispered before she turned to look at him “Oh wow,” a blush crept over her neck and up her face “I’m sorry” her words sincere and shocked “I didn’t know, I’m so sorry”, her blush intensified as she realized all the times she had actually touched him and it had felt so normal, so right to do it, all the while he had probably been cringing under his clothes every single time her hand landed over him “Shit, I didn’t know”

“Except when you do it” he added, a bit irritated that she hadn’t allowed him to finish his sentence.

Her eyebrows went up rapidly before they formed into a frown, her head moved slightly as she narrowed her eyes, the information settling in her brain as she looked at him, his blue eyes staring back at her and she felt her blush getting 50 shades darker.

“What?”

“It doesn’t bother me” he explained “When you touch me”

“Are you saying this so you can be an ass tomorrow?” she asked, her voice shakier than she would have liked “Because I am not doing this again, Len, I’m really not”

“No” he leaned forward over his knees, his face close to hers as she sat over the coffee table. “I’m apologizing”

“For this morning?”

“And last night” he added “When you got burned”

She looked at him, his ice blue eyes and her olive ones, she pressed her lips into a thin line and nodded “Ok” she mumbled, “Apology accepted”

His hand reached out a bit, he turned it over, his palm up as he looked at her, Greta looked down at his hand and then she looked up at him before she extended her hand and placed it gently over his own. His thumb started to caress her skin, he looked at her as she looked down at their hands, her heart racing, and her mind trying to figure out what to say.

“I accept your apology” she said again.

“I heard you the first time”

She looked up at him with an urge to roll her eyes at him, but something in the way he was looking at her stopped her from doing it; she really wanted to believe that this was the end of it, the end of this weird attitude that he had been having every now and then, she really did want to believe that.

“No one has to know if you don’t want to” she continued “That we kissed I mean”

He shifted in the chair, his hand wrapped around hers as he pushed himself off it and crouched on the floor in front of her, erasing the height difference that had appeared when she had sat down over the coffee table. Leonard rested his forearms over her knees and leaned forward, his face inches away from her, Greta gave his hand a small squeeze just as his lips graced hers.

“Don’t worry about that” he whispered, just before his lips met hers and her free hand reached behind his neck and she closed her eyes.

His free hand snaked to her hip and he pulled her forward, she moved her body off the table and knelt in front of Leonard without breaking the kiss; she pulled her hand away from his and grabbed his shirt before she pulled away and opened her eyes, he looked back at her.

“I accept your apology” she whispered before she pushed back and stood up, her heart racing like a wild horse in her chest.

Leonard looked up at her and smirked, she smiled at him and extended her hand down to him, his own hand reached out to her and she closed her fingers around him before she pulled him up; the Rogue, who was definitely not used to this, decided it was best to not over think at the moment as she turned to the door and lead the way out of the living room.

The tea for two slowly getting cold as they walked down the hall.


	57. Fatherly Advise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greta has a nightmare and Lewis' words echo in Leonard.

Leonard felt the mattress move shift under him gently, his brain slowly waking up as he registered the movements next to him but still he didn’t open his eyes; he curled his hand under the pillow, shifting one of his shoulders as sleep tried to creep over him once more, his breathing slowing down once more when the blow landed over his face.

The hit was harsh, painful and shocking, Leonard’s brain waking up instantly, his eyes popping open and his body went into full alert mode as he shot up to a sitting position; his skin crawling by the sudden sneak attack.

A sound between a gasp and a whine slithered into the darkness of the room as Leonard turned to his left just to catch Greta kicking the cover away and trashing her arms around, her hands in fists; and for a moment Leonard’s mind went blank as he tried to figure out what was happening and what he was supposed to do.

Greta gasped loudly, opening her eyes into the darkness, her chest was rising and falling rapidly and painfully, sweat was rolling down her forehead and making her hair stick to her face and neck; her body sat bolted down, her right hand rising up and she grabbed at her shirt as she looked around the room, suddenly very disoriented about where she was and what was going on.

 “Greta” his voice hit her like a wave, her eyes snapping towards the sound just to get a glimpse of a hand reaching out to her.

“Don’t touch me!” she gasped, as she pressed her back further against the wall, her knees rising up and pressing against her chest; her heart going faster.

“Gideon, lights” his voice said, “I’m not gonna hurt you”

The lights dimmed on, chasing the shadows away and revealing Leonard sitting over the bed, his hand partially stretched out to her; Greta looked at him, her hand curling painfully with her shirt as her brain started to settle into reality and the nightmare rapidly washing away from her mind even if she could still feel the horror in her skin.

Her face was flushed and her eyes big and scared almost like a deer caught in headlights, her legs were pressed against her chest as she looked at Leonard as she took in her surroundings; she opened her mouth to say something but she could only gasp.

“I’m not gonna hurt you” he said again, his hands up to his chest in surrender; it had been a long time since someone had punched him in the middle of a nightmare but his brain was starting to run the drill it already knew.

“I’m sorry” she whispered, her voice was strained but Leonard noticed her chest was slowing down, he lowered his hands a bit but kept his eyes over her. “I’m sorry” she looked down at her knees before she pushed herself away from the wall and crawled off the bed.

She stumbled forward as soon as her feet landed over the floor, Leonard turned and reached to grab her and help her steady herself up but the young woman flinched at his touch, her hands reaching out to her chest to avoid being touched by him and she dashed towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind herself.

Leonard watched her gasp and pull her body away from his reach and he could help but feel his stomach turn painfully as she avoided his touch with such panic; his eyes followed her and he flinched at the door slamming down.

Greta crashed against the sink, her hands curling around the edges of it as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth to get all the air she could; she tightened her grip around the sink, her knuckles turning white as she tried to calm herself. The young woman looked up at the mirror and her horrified reflection stared back at her, her face was flushed and her eyes looked wild; one of her hands ached faster than the other one and she released the sink, not remembering the way the back of her hand had hit Leonard across the face.

Her shaky hand reached forward and she turned on the water, the cool liquid fell softly over the sink and Greta cupped her hands under it, gathering a bit of water before she bent down and spread it over her face, its coolness piercing into her skin as her body started to settle down; she took a deep breath through her mouth and closed the water before looking back up at the mirror, the drops rolling down her face.

Leonard stared at the closed door for a few seconds before he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, slowly he walked towards the bathroom and narrowed his eyes as he tried to get any kind of sound that might be coming from the bathroom; all he heard was running water for a few seconds before the sound was gone.

The Rogue stepped closer and his right hand reached up, curled into a soft fist before he knocked his knuckles over the door twice.

“Are you ok?” he asked when there was no kind of answer firm the other side.

“Yeah” she answered, even if her voice sounded shaky.

“Can I come in?” he asked.

“No” she answered rapidly.

“Are you gonna come out?” he asked, leaning forward towards the door when he heard movement at the other side.

“No” she answered, her voice almost lost to the Rogue.

“Greta” he said, but she rushed to interrupt him.

“I’m fine, don’t worry”

She pushed herself away from the sink and dropped herself over the toilet, leaning over her knees as she took in calming breathes just like her mother had taught her, the air aiding in relaxing her racing heart and helping her body calm down.

“I’ll wait here then” he shrugged, he turned his back to the door and slowly sat down on the floor, his back pressed against the wall next to the door, his legs extended and crossed at the ankles; the side of his face that had been hit was throbbing but it wasn’t nearly as bad as other injuries he had gotten since this time traveling trip had started.

Greta covered her face, the last thing she had wanted after Leonard had apologized was for him to see her in a full blown nightmare mode; she covered her face and closed her eyes mortified.

“Shit” she whispered against her skin “ _You have to come out though”_ she told herself “ _You can’t stay in here all night and he will eventually come in if you decide to barricade yourself here, get a grip woman”_

She uncovered her face and nodded at her statement, she pressed her lips into a thin lined and pushed herself up, walking rapidly towards the door before she lost her confidence and the door opened up for her; the brighter lights from the bathroom shutting off as soon as she stepped out of it and became visible to Leonard. The Rogue glanced at her feet, they were bare and the sweatpants she was wearing were long and pooled a bit around her feet, she shifted before he looked up at her and she looked down at him.

“Are you ok?” he asked as she walked around him and stopped when she was next to him standing against the wall.

“Yeah, it was just…

“A nightmare” he concluded for her “I could tell”

“I’m sorry” she dropped down to the floor, her back flat against the wall “I didn’t recognize you at the beginning”

“Don’t worry about it” he explained, his voice clam and soothing “We’ve all been there”

“Yeah” she whispered, she could feel him looking at her and yet she didn’t want to turn to look at him, she wasn’t feeling big on the confidence department at the moment.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No” she answered rapidly, pulling her legs up to her chest and resting her chin over one of her knees.

The pair sat in silence for a few seconds, Greta staring out towards the wall at the other side of the room and Leonard glancing at her, taking in the way her arms hugged her knees and the way the blush from her face slowly started to disappear, the way she pouted her lips for a few seconds before she turned to look at him

“Come on, let’s go” he finally whispered, he pressed his hands over the floor and uncrossed his ankles and swiftly and effortlessly pushed himself up, he turned his body to Greta and extended his hand down to the young woman “Come on, you can’t spend the night on the floor”

Greta reached out to his hand and curled her fingers around it before Leonard pulled her up, his hand wrapped with her protectively, he turned his body and erased the short distance between them and the bed; his hand only leaving Greta’s so he could untangle the sheets that she had been kicking at a few minutes ago.

He sat down and looked up at her, the young woman rapidly taking a seat next to him, she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her head against his shoulder.

“Gideon, the lights” he spoke and just like that the lights where gone and the darkness engulfed the pair once more.

He felt her head lifting from his shoulder and he turned to look at her when he felt her hand over his lap, her face was closer to him than he had expected but it didn’t bother him; it didn’t bother him when she reached forward and pressed her lips against his, her hand squeezing briefly his lap. His right hand flew to the back of her neck and he pulled her closer to him, she wiggled closer to him and her free hand grabbed his shirt to get as close to him as she could while his free hand landed over her hip and his finger dug gently over her hip.

Leonard pulled away first, his lungs screaming for air when all the rest of his body was demanding more, more lips against lips, more skin against skin; she pressed her forehead against his and he could tell her chest was rising and falling rapidly, her hand gave his lap a squeeze before she pulled away and crawled further into the bed, she dropped back and stared at the ceiling.

“ _Ok then”_ she thought, not really disappointed that he had broken the kiss but maybe just a bit.

Leonard dropped over the bed and turned to his side, the young woman did the same and smiled into the darkness even if she was sure that he couldn’t see her. Her fingers graced his hand and he melted under the way she started to draw figures over his skin once more; his mind drifting off, it wasn’t that he didn’t want to keep on kissing her, specially under the circumstances of being in her room in the dark, it was just that there were things he didn’t want her to know about him, at least not yet.

Things that hadn’t bothered him with one nightstands because that’s what they had been, one nightstands he would never see again; but he would see Greta again and her seeing the scars that covered him up wasn’t something he was really up to at the moment.

Her lips over his hands brought him out of his thoughts, she planted two kisses over his knuckles before she spoke, her voice raspy with sleep.

“Good night, Len”

“Good night” he said back, opening his eyes.

The young woman let go of his hands but didn’t move or turn away from him as her body started to drift into dreamland, her breathing getting softer and her body relaxing; Leonard looked at her in the dark before slowly brushing his hand over the side of her face, strands of hair moving away as his fingers feathered over her skin.

And for a moment, just before he felt his body starting to slip into sleep, his mind flashed rapidly a sentence from his father that Leonard wouldn’t remember thinking about the next day.

_Girls like her don’t want things like you._


	58. Goodbyes and Fixing Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa and Leonard say goodbye, Jax and Greta have some explaining to do.

Leonard walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets and his shoulder brushing Lisa’s, the Waverider, silence between the brothers as they made their way towards the gate of the ship; the ship had time jumped that morning to drop Lisa off in time lapse where she had been picked up, the incredible woman had proven to be a great asset to the team but she had insisted that someone had to take care of the Rogues while their leaders were away.

“I am gonna miss you” smirked Leonard as they took a curve.

“You can always come and visit me” smiled Lisa, her brother meant the world to her and even if every fiber of her body was telling her that she should take Rip’s offer and join the team, she was also very aware that she was needed in her own time.

“I will” he nodded, they walked into the room, the group had said their goodbyes to Lisa at the departure bay, wanting to give Leonard some time alone with his sister before she left.

“What you are doing here,” she said as she stopped moving, a few feet away from the door, taking with her only the clothes she had on and the gun that was hanging loosely from her hip. “I’m really proud of you, big bro”

Leonard smirked and shrugged “We aren’t heroes, Lis, don’t forget that”

“Doesn’t matter if you don’t think you are a hero, Len” she smiled, reaching to take his hand “You are one to me, and what you do here with these people, not a lot of people would be able to do it; you are one of the few that can and will”

“Don’t get soft on me” he chuckled.

“Wouldn’t you wish” she laughed, giving his hand a soft squeeze “Come visit me”

“I will” he nodded, returning the soft squeeze.

The amazing woman turned on her heels and walked towards the door, pressing her hand over the control panel; the pad lit up and the door _swushed_ open, the day outside was bright and the sun was warming up the people below it and Lisa was already feeling at home, even if she knew she was leaving her brother behind. She sighed and turned over her shoulder to look at her brother, he was standing close to her, his hands in his pockets as he looked out the door, his eyes squinted but an amused expression over his face.

“Take care of him” she said, her hair swaying with the breeze.

“Don’t I always?” he smirked, pulling his hands out of his pockets and crossing them over his chest as he looked at his sister; he wanted her to be safe, but a very big part of him wanted her to stay on the Waverider with them.

She smiled and turned to the door, she walked down the small steps, her boots clicking against the metal and the sun making her hair shine; she squinted and looked up at the sky, it felt so refreshing to be out of the Waverider and out into the nature. Lisa stopped for a moment, taking in the sun warming up her body before she turned to look at her brother one last time before she left.

“I’m pretty sure she likes you too”

And with that she walked away, her figure disappearing behind the door as soon as she had walked the last step; Leonard smirked and rolled his eyes at the closed door before he turned around on his heels and started to walk, the side of his face where Greta had smacked him the night before was still tender but at least there was no mark that he would have to explain to the rest of the group or to the young woman.

The Rogue made his way lazily towards the departure bay, in the silent agreement done by Greta and Leonard at the living room, the pair would keep it a secret that Leonard had been stayed at her room twice and if it ever occurred again; a deal that didn’t bother Greta as long as he wasn’t acting like a feral cat every other day after he slept in her room.

The group had stayed at the departure bay waiting for Leonard, before dropping Lisa off, Gideon had told the group that a sighting of both Savage and Pines had been made in 2036, and so Rip had immediately set the coordinates to head over to the exact time and place where they had been seen in order to sabotage their plans and hopefully get a few blows at Savage or at least continue to deteriorate his plans as they had been doing for the last few missions.

Their success had been slow, but their victories had made impacts in the future and that was pushing the team forward with their mission.

He walked into the room to find Mick losing his patience with Raymond once more.

“Haircut” barked Mick finally, an exasperated look on his face “Just sit down”

“No, no, Mick” started Ray as he turned to look at Mick “If you let me explain, then you will all understand why what I’m telling you is the right way to do this, I just…

“You need to sit down, boy scout” hissed Leonard as he walked towards the chairs, Sara and Martin were sitting together, Jax and Greta sitting next to each other had amused expressions as they watched Mick and Ray argue and Kendra, who was sitting alone was really wishing the whole discussion was over so they could time jump already.

“Sweetheart” started Kendra “Maybe we could discuss this when we get there”

“Yeah, sweetheart just sit down” mocked Leonard as he dropped over one of the empty chairs.

“Leonard” started Ray, he shifted his body to face Snart “Look, I’m sure I can explain it to you and…

“Does it involve stealing?” asked Leonard, cutting right into Ray’s sentence.

“No” answered Rip.

“Then I don’t care” shrugged Leonard “Now sit down”

“I just…

“Ray!” cried Sara, Jax and Kendra at the same time.

“Sit down Mr. Palmer” said Rip “Before I feel compelled to ask Mr. Rory to force you to sit down”

Ray looked shocked as he turned over his shoulder to look at both Mick and Rip, his eyes big and the disbelief in them slowly fading when he glanced at Mick.

“Fine then” he gasped with defeat, he grumbled something under his breath and walked towards the empty chair next to Kendra, the goddess smiled at him kindly as he sat down and took his hand reassuringly just as Mick took a seat next to his partner in crime.

“Thank you, Mr. Palmer” nodded Rip, he took a deep breath before he walked towards his own chair and sat down, he turned to look at the screen “I’d like to say we should be able to do this quick and easy and without problems” his accent thicker when he was exasperated “But knowing this group, I’m just going to go with let’s get this done”

“You learn so fast” mocked Leonard, Greta smirked and glanced at the Rogue, his blue eyes rapidly glancing at her before he looked away and the ship started to move.

 

___________//____________

 

24 HOURS LATER

 

“Ok, well, this is fine” nodded Greta as she placed her hands over her hips, her lips pouted before she shifted her body to look at Jax “I mean, no one has to know, this is fine”

“You need to stop saying this is fine” whispered Jax, the color on his face gone “Because this is really not fine!”

“Don’t scream” hissed Greta, she grabbed Jax’s arm rapidly and pulled him closer to her with one pull “You are going to wake him up, and then everything will be not fine”

“They are going to find out anyway, Greta” he whispered, he glanced over his shoulder before he turned to look at the blond woman “And we are going to be in so many problems”

“No, no” she shook her head, her hair moving rapidly around her, she placed her hands over his shoulders “No one is going to find out, we can still make this better, we can fix this, I believe in us”

“Well Rip certainly doesn’t believe in us”

“He does” she nodded, Jax raised an eyebrow at her “He just doesn’t know it yet”

“Greta!” he whined, worry thick in his voice “How did this happen? How did we let this happen?”

“In our defense, Ray did say….

“Holy shit”

Greta pressed her lips into a thin line as the third voice echoed in the room, she looked over Jax’s shoulder before she glanced back at Jax; the young man losing the little color he had had left over his face.

“We can still fix this” she nodded.

“What the hell happened?” Martin gasped as Jax turned to look at him, Greta’s arms falling at the sides of her body.

“We can explain!” they both gasped at the same time as Martin looked at them with a horrified expression over his face.


	59. Rocks and Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendra finds a rock that looks familiar, Greta has a troubling thought, Rip doesn't have time and Ray has jokes to tell.

Greta and Kendra walked down the hallway, the collar of the shirt Greta was wearing was making her neck itch, but since she had been the one to offer herself to go with Kendra, she couldn’t really complain about it now. The pair walked down the white hallway, a few men walked past them, nodding at both of them and making Greta nervous that they had been there too long already and were still without a clue as to what on earth Jacob and Savage wanted from the military complex.

“This place is giving me the chills” whispered Greta, the intensely white walls and the bright lights above where starting to get to her.

“I know what you mean” nodded Kendra, they took a curve “But after the firs complex you break into, it gets easier”

“This isn’t your first complex?”

“Nope” answered Kendra “I even worked at one in one of my past lives”

“Really?” Greta turned to look at her, her eyes full of amazement.

“I don’t remember a lot of details yet, but I do remember that my name was Cassandra and I meet Carter working there”

“Oh” smiled Greta, Kendra glanced at her and gave her a small smile “What was his name?”

“He usually goes with the same name” Kendra smiled as she looked down at her feet for a small second “He remembers faster than I do” she glanced at Greta, and the blond could see a light behind Kendra’s eyes “But he’s name was Michael when I meet him”

“Nice” smiled Greta, she looked away and sighed heavily as she noticed the hallway diving in two. “We should split up”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea” Kendra shifted her weight from one leg to the other, her mind flashing with what had happened the last time Greta had been on her own; she bit her inner cheek and turned to look at the young woman.

“We’ll cover the place better” she shrugged “And anyway” she looked down at her watch “We are supposed to get out of here like in twenty minutes, so we need to hurry, I’m pretty sure this is the last hallway we have to check”

“We meet here in ten minutes, Greta, no more”

“Yeah” laughed Greta, she nodded rapidly and her high ponytail bounced behind her.

Greta turned on her heels and walked towards the hall that opened to the left, Kendra watched her walk away, her blond hair swaying behind her; she took a deep breath watching the young woman, the last thing she wanted was for Greta to come across more trouble, though she had been of great help to the team it also meant that she had started to take a place in their hearts and daily lives and Kendra couldn’t really bare the horror she had seen in Savage’s eyes when he had seen Greta down at the cells.

She waited until Greta was out of sight and took the other corridor, her agile eyes darting around the hall; whatever Savage and Jacob were looking for had to be in that place, the team had searched the other levels of the complex and the Rogues plus Ray would be waiting for Kendra and Greta outside the complex in half an hour and yet they had nothing to go by.

The goddess came to stop by a room with huge wall window, inside she could see a few containers and rocks, she glanced over her shoulder and took a step closer to the window, narrowing her eyes to get a better look at the objects inside the room; to her it all looked like equipment that Ray and Martin used, but that didn’t mean it couldn’t be important.

“ _Let’s do this quickly”_

She turned to the door and reached for the knob, turning it and rushing into the room before anyone else decided to walk into the hallway at that moment; the door closed behind her gently, she noticed the change of smell from the corridor to the room, the chemicals had imprinted themselves into the walls and that made Kendra want to look around as fast as she could and get out of there rapidly.

Kendra hurried towards one of the tables, her hands going instantly for the first glass she saw, a yellowish clear liquid rested inside; she bit her lower lip as her left hand dug into the pocket of her pants, she pulled out one of the paper strips that Ray had designed so they could absorb liquids and she dipped part of it inside the glass.

And just as Greta was doing the same thing with the liquid in another room, Kendra placed the strip back in her pants and turned her attention to one of the rocks she had seen through the window. At a table at the back of the room sat a few different looking rocks, but the one that had captured her attention wasn’t the shiny blue one, or the sparkly green one, it wasn’t even the rare yellow one with red stripes; it was the mate brown one, she walked towards it, it’s uneven edges poking out dangerously.

Kendra looked around, there had to be a way she could take a sample of the rock with herself, she just needed to find a way to break a small spike of the rock and she could be on her way to meet with Greta and then they could all just get out of the place before someone realized their ID’s were fake and would come looking for them.

“Or I could just take all the rock and give it to Snart downstairs and he can sneak it out the complex” she pointed out softly; the leader of the Rogues had been assigned the second floor and she was sure that even if he had already stolen something, he could steal another thing as well.

She reached for the rock, her hand a lot steadier than her heart, something about the way the rock looked, something about it’s color seemed familiar to Kendra; she reached to grab it and just as her fingers wrapped round it, one of the sharp edges snapped from the base of the rock and opened a gash into Kendra’s middle finger.

“Shit” she hissed, pulling her hand back, a drop of blood smearing her uniform as she looked down at the rock with a frown over her face; at least something good had come out of the cut, she didn’t have to take the whole rock, she could just take the edge that had snapped off.

“Kendra, what are you doing?” the hiss slithered into the grave silent room, making Kendra jump in her place and then look over her shoulder, Greta was looking at her from the ajar door. “What are you doing?”

“Grabbing something”

“Hurry, someone is coming”

Kendra turned away from Greta and grabbed the edge of the rock and shoving it in her pocket before she turned to her friend and hurried between the tables to get to the door; her cut finger was throbbing gently but she forgot about it rapidly as the pair of women made their way down the hall to get to the first floor.

“Did you get something?”

“Yes, a few liquid samples” answered Greta “What about you?”

“Same and a piece of a rock”

“What happened to you hand?” she asked, looking at the hand that Kendra had pressed up to her chest, she could see the small red blood drop over her finger.

“I cut myself grabbing a piece of a rock” explained Kendra.

“Are you ok? Does it…

“I’m fine!” barked Kendra.

Greta looked at her, a shock expression over her face as she fell back a step from Kendra, the goddess continued her rapid pace, wanting to get out of there as fast as they could.

“Ok, whatever” said Greta as she continued to walk just a step behind Kendra.

A man in uniform came walking down the hall towards them, he looked at them and offered them a kind smile before walking past them.

“Ladies, good afternoon”

“Good afternoon” they answered in unison, reaching the elevator a few seconds later.

“Sorry about barking at you” said Kendra as Greta pressed the elevator button “I’m on edge”

“Don’t worry about it” answered Greta, her eyes over the elevator.

 

___________//____________

 

Greta rolled the ring Leonard had given her around her finger, her eyes locked over the ceiling as she chewed her inner cheek, her legs crossed at her ankles and her mind working rapidly, replaying all the small things that had happened since the group had arrived back at the Waverider from the military complex.

The young woman sat down and swung her legs to the edge of the bed, her mind replaying the last outburst, the one that had clearly hurt Jax’s feelings just a few hours ago, the one that had gotten her thinking.

“ _Would you shut up already, Jefferson!”_ she remembered, she bit her lower lip and pushed herself up from the bed.

With her feet bare and her hair sticking mostly out of the braid than inside of it, Greta made her way down the corridor of the Waverider; she pushed away from her face a few strands of hair, passing the hallway where the rest of the rooms where, a few voices could be heard in the living room and even if she was almost sure that the person she was looking for was not there, she poked her head inside the room.

“Hey Greta” smiled Ray, he had a mug in his hand and Mick and Leonard were sitting across from him over the sofa.

“Hey” she answered.

“Wanna join us Blondie?”

“Nope” she answered before she pulled back and hurried down the hallway towards the first place she should have checked.

“What’s up with her?” asked Mick, as he lifted his beer to his lips.

“Wouldn’t know” shrugged Leonard.

“That sounds like a lie” said Ray casually, Mick choking on his beer as he tried to suppress a laugh from erupting from his lungs and Leonard shooting daggers with his glare at Ray.

Greta reached the studio faster than she thought, she hurried inside just as Rip was heading out, a file in his hands and a please look on his face.

“Greta” he nodded.

“I need to talk to you”

“Can I wait?” he asked as he circled around her “I have something to do first”

“No” she grabbed his arm, stopping him instantly, he looked down at her hand and then looked up at her, but Greta wasn’t letting go of him “It can’t wait, it really can’t”

“Greta” he started, his condescending tone back in his voice.

“Rip!” she gasped, stepping as close to him as she could “You need to listen to me” she squeezed his arm a bit “This is really important”

“Not more than this” he said, shifting his body to face her “I’ll look for you in ten minutes”

“How about you listen to me know,” she tore her eyes away from him and glanced outside the studio “Please”

“Fine” he shrugged “What’s going on?”

She let go of his arm and took a step back from him, she scratched the base of her neck and shifted her weight from one leg to the other.

“I think something is up with Kendra”

“Explain” Rip gestured with the hand he was using to hold the file.

“Haven’t you seen the way she has been acting the last few hours?” she pushed her hair behind her shoulders and Rip started to notice that she was getting nervous by the second.

“I think she’s on edge”

“Yes, well I thought so too” she shrugged “Until she screamed at Jax, she would never do that, you know it” she frowned “She’s been getting really aggressive with each passing hour and you can’t tell me you haven’t noticed”

“I think being so close yet so far from Savage is getting to her” explained Rip, “I understand that you are worried but…

“I think it has something to do with that thing that cut her at the lab”

“Excuse me?” gasped Rip “What are you talking about?”

“She got cut with that piece of rock she gave Martin” explained Greta “I don’t know how, I just know she was bleeding back at the complex and then she wasn’t, and unless she has super healing powers that I don’t know about, something is up because she said the rock looked familiar and I don’t think that is a good thing”

“And exactly where you planning on telling me this?” barked Rip, closing the space between them.

“When it became relevant” she nodded “And it just did”

“Greta” whined Rip “You can’t hide this kind of information”

“Look, I thought that she had decided not to mention that the rock was familiar because it might remind her of Carter and that’s kind of thin ice, seeing that he is dead and all”

“Oh god” whispered Rip, he passed his free hand over his face “Why are you people like this?”

“I just thought that maybe someone, meaning you, should go talk to her or something” she shrugged “Just to make sure”

“Fine” he nodded “I’ll talk to her, just give me…

And the Waverider shook rapidly for a second before a roar echoed through the ship; Rip turned to Greta, dropping the file over the floor.


	60. Black Marks, Attack Plans and Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finds the threat inside the Waverider.

As soon as the file landed over the floor, Rip was dashing out the studio with Greta a few inches behind him; with a loud beeping sound, the lights in the Waverider suddenly changed into an intense red, alerting Rip that Gideon was detecting a threat inside the ship.

Greta and Rip rushed past the living room just as Ray, Leonard and Mick were emerging from the room, the Rogues had frowns over their faces, Mick had his gun in his hand and Ray had a shocked expression over his face; Raymond opened his mouth to ask Rip what was happening but the captain of the Waverider didn’t stop or slow down as he stormed down the hallway with Greta breathing over his shoulder as she ran behind him.

The screaming got higher and more intense, leading Rip and Greta without trouble towards the training room just to find chaos in all its glory.

Rip stopped abruptly, his arms stretched to prevent Greta from rushing past him and into the room, he threw his left arm back and smacked her on the chest just as he took a step back.

“Holy shit!” gasped Greta.

The room that had once been full of different training gear and a few things Sara had pushed inside to make as obstacles for training was now being turned into a disaster; a spear was sticking out of one of the walls, the lights were flickering, mats were torn and in the center of it all, illuminated by the red lights of danger set by Gideon stood Kendra Saunders, her wings at full display and her eyes completely black.

Kendra roared as her eyes landed over Rip and Greta, Rip took a step back and pushed Greta with him.

“Get back” he whispered.

“No!” gasped Greta, she pushed his arm away from her, but Rip grabbed her rapidly, she turned to look at him “Sara is in there!”

“What?” he hissed, turning back to the room that was now the place where the team had cornered a very angry ancient goddess.

His eyes scanned the room as fast as they could, his heartrate going higher as he realized that in fact Sara was inside the room; the deadly blond was crouching behind a group of boxes and torn mats, a dark liquid that Rip assumed was blood was rolling down the side of her face and for once in his life, Rip was thankful that Sara was not taking matters into her own hands.

“What’s goin – holy shit” Jax’s voice reached Greta and Rip.

“Kendra!” gasped Ray, he made an attempt to push past Jax and Greta but Mick grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

“I don’t think that’s Kendra, Haircut”

Kendra looked pissed, confused and ready to take down anyone who got too close to her, her wings twitched as she kept her eyes over the gathering group at the door; her arms were tense and her hands were balled up into fists as her chest rose and fell with a harsh breathing pattern.

“ _At least she isn’t going after Sara”_ thought Greta, her eyes wanting to turn to look at Sara but she could risk getting caught by Kendra and alerting her about Sara’s presence.

“I have an idea” said Jax, pushing his way between Ray and Martin to get to Greta, he turned to look at her, the only person on board the Waverider that had actually fallen in love with the hobbies and activities he liked.

“What?” asked Rip, he glanced around over his shoulder to look at Greta and Jax.

“Like _Last Remains”_ explained Jax, his eyes over the blond, Mick watched as her eyes shined and she smirked.

“We have an idea”

“God no” said Rip, he turned his body just as a shriek from Kendra cut into the conversation, the captain turned around to catch a glimpse of Kendra grabbing one of the weights and throwing it towards Sara.

“GO!” cried Jax, he shove Rip away as hard as he could, the captain stumbled to his side and crashed shoulder first against the door frame just as Greta dove forward into the room with a very enraged and confused Kendra.

“NO!” cried Ray, reaching forward in an attempt to grab Greta’s shirt and pull her back outside.

Kendra reacted to the screams, her head turning rapidly toward the door just as Greta ran inside the room; Ray’s eyes grew in size as he looked down at Kendra’s hands, her fingers had razor sharp nails, but her hands were turning pitch black.

The woman threw herself towards Greta, her wings closed but ready to be used if necessary, Greta raised her shoulders as she saw Kendra throwing herself at her, trying to hide her head between them and in a quick movement drop herself over the floor, her right leg extended forward and sliding down a few of the untouched training mats just as Kendra crashed in her mindless rage against the wall of the room; shaking the ship.

Jax turned around, his arm extended and he grabbed Martin, adrenaline shooting up his body the second he felt himself turn into FireStorm; Rip and Mick jumping away from them just as Jax launched himself into the room, Kendra pushing herself over her knees and turning around to look at her fire attacker.

Behind Kendra, who was now focused on Jax, Greta shook her hands and the batons came out smoothly; at the door Mick shoved Rip away fully and took his ground, raising his gun and pointing at the Goddess just as Leonard returned in full speed with his gun in his hand and shoved Ray out of the way to take his place next to Mick.

“Shouldn’t have let the kids in there” said Leonard as he assessed the situation.

“Should have had your gun with you, Snow Flake” pointed out Mick.

“Sara!” cried Jax, he looked over his shoulder, his body making a shield from where she was hiding “Run toward the door”

“Not leaving you here!” she called out.

“Not staying here!” cried Jax, he turned towards Kendra, Martin realizing that whatever was happening to Kendra was animalistic and she wasn’t able to concentrate on many stimuli at the same time. “When I tell you to!”

Jax roared out in an attempt to capture Kendra’s full attention, the woman, who’s arm was now turning pitch black turned to him and showed him her teeth; Martin cursing as he noticed that her teeth now looked like long needles.

“NOW!” cried Jax, and Sara grumbled under her breath as she started to run towards the door, catching Kendra’s attention.

Hawkgirl spread her wings and jumped towards Sara but FireStorm was ready, Jax jumped up, hands out and fire shooting out and blocking Kendra’s way to Sara with flames strong and thick; Kendra hissed and pushed back, her wings almost touching the flames, her eyes big and shocked at the fire but now that Sara was reaching the door, there was only one thing left to do.

Take Kendra down.

Kendra spin in midair, and if she hadn’t been so pissed at them, the scene would have looked majestic as her wings spread out and one of them slammed against Jax, her feathers catching fire but the woman didn’t seem to care, flapping her wing rapidly and extinguishing the flames as FireStorm crashed against the wall; but at least Sara was already out.

“Get her down!” cried Leonard, not really sure if the team inside could hear him, but the idea was brewing in his mind already.

No verbal answer came to his statement, instead Ray gasped loudly as one of the weights that were discarded on the floor came flying up and hit Kendra right between the shoulder blades; her back arched backwards, her eyes closed and her lips parted as she cried out in pain, her wings quivered and one of them closed and Kendra crashed down to the floor, landing over her chest as Greta hurried towards her.

“Wait!” cried Ray horrified.

“Do it!” cried Mick.

Kendra raised her head, pushing herself over her arms and knees and a feral growl came out of her throat as she turned around and her right hand was extended to her side, her forearm smacking Greta and throwing her down; her wings came out instantly, the second she saw the fire gushing out towards her, FireStorm and Mick ready to defend the young woman that was about to be attacked by Kendra.

Shielding herself with her burning feathers, Kendra pushed herself up to her feet, her hands out with her long nails and even if the group couldn’t see it, the feral glare she had had was now turning into one of pure anger and murder; she took a step forward towards Greta and the ice appeared under her feet.

Leonard pressing the trigger of his gun as hard as he could as he watched Kendra getting closer to the young woman, who foolishly was standing her ground against the winged woman; the ice got thick around Kendra in split seconds and part of the ray of ice reached her boots, freezing them in place as the air got filled with the smell of burning feathers and Sara restrained Ray from trying jump over Mick.

Kendra mover her leg, her boot frozen under her and her body convulsed when her leg didn’t move but the rest of her did and she crashed once more against the floor; her face hitting the frozen ground hard, she groaned and pushed herself up weakly, her eyes shooting up just as a shadow appeared over her and a metal stick slammed itself with incredible force against the side of her face and everything turned black and she collapsed over the melting ice.

Finally defeated.

Greta looked down at Kendra as the woman passed out from the blow to the face and the burn wounds and she finally let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding the second she had seen Kendra stepping towards her; she looked down at her hands and retracted the batons as Ray broke into the room and rushed towards his fiancé.

“Kendra!” gasped Ray as Greta took a step back, she looked up at FireStorm to find that Martin and Jax had separated and were walking towards Kendra just as the rest of the group walked into the room.

Ray turned Kendra around, her wings had disappeared but the black mark that had been covering her finger and arms was still there and up close it looked much darker and shinier. Rip pushed past Leonard and reached Greta first, his hand reaching out and grabbing her arm softly before he pulled her away from the group and back a few steps to talk to her.

“What happened?” he asked.

“I don’t know” she answered, her voice was shaky “I told you she was acting weird, I told you”

Rip looked at her, his eyes scanning her and he noticed she was pale and her eyes looked bigger, slowly he released her arm and nodded without looking away.

“I’m sorry” he said “I should have believed you”

“It’s fine” she nodded, a small and weak smile over her face.

“Are you ok?”

“I’m fine” she glanced at Kendra “But we have to do something about her before she wakes up”

“Mr. Rory” Rip called as he turned on the heels of his feet to look at the worried group “Can you carry her?”

“Of course I can” Mick rolled his eyes, he crouched and despite everything, his hand gently reached for Kendra as Sara pulled Ray away and he stood up with their teammate in his arms; one of his arms under her knees and the other behind her back, her hair swaying as Mick turned to Rip.

“We need to contain her” said Rip.

“Agreed” said Leonard “Wouldn’t want Bird Girl to murder us in our sleep”

“No” gasped Ray “This was just Chay-Ara, she’ll calm down and it will be fine”

“Really?” frowned Martin “Because that thing on her arms is still spreading and she did not look like Chay-Ara”

Mick looked down at her arms, the black marks were still there and somehow he had the impression that the mark was moving up her arms; the Rogue looked up at Rip.

“Follow me” said Rip, his legs taking long strides as he walked towards the door, Mick turned and followed him with Ray breathing over his neck as he disappeared out of the room.

“Miss Lance” said Martin, as the lights in the Waverider turned back to normal “I’ll take you to the nursery”

“Thank you” nodded Sara, too tired to argue with anything that was happening.

Martin turned to the door after Sara did and walked behind White Canary, her wounds might not be deep but someone had to look into them; Leonard watched them go before he turned to Jax and Greta.

“Maybe next time you wait for backup”

“We did a good job” Jax shrugged, Leonard raised an eyebrow at the young man, they looked at each other for a few seconds before Jax spoke again “I’m gonna go see if Rip needs anything”

And with that he walked out of the room; he wasn’t sure what the deal was between Greta and Leonard, but he wasn’t really up to get stared down at by Leonard at the moment.

Leonard waited until Jax was out of the room before he turned to Greta, his eyebrow was still up as he looked at her.

“Really?”

“We did a good job” she shrugged, just like Jax had “She’s under control”

“I wouldn’t recommend that again”

“Don’t worry” she laughed, the color returning to her face as she smiled up at him “We had it all under control”

“Of course you did” he shook his head softly, his words full of sarcasm that only made Greta smile wider.

His free hand reached forward and his fingers wrapped around hers, tugging her forward, she squeezed his hand and looked up at him from under her lashes before she pulled away and turned to the door; they had to regroup with the rest to see what they could do next.


	61. Video Games and Disapproval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group heads out

“Well, there must be something back there that can help Kendra” Rip said, he looked around the room, his eyes landing over Greta since she had been the one to go with Kendra to explore the complex.

“There were other rocks there” she shrugged “Maybe one of those, I don’t know”

“It’s worth the try” said Sara “The last thing we need is Kendra waking up even worse”

“Not to mention that that thing on her arms is still spreading, so that is obviously not good” Martin jumped in.

“Sounds like a plan” nodded Greta.

“You are not going” said Rip, he turned his attention from Martin to the newbie, his eyes narrowed “And neither will Mr. Jackson, I think the two of you have had enough action and reckless behavior for a day”

“What?” gasped Jax “We were not reckless” he looked and sounded fully offended.

“Are you sure about that?” asked Ray, his arms crossed over his chest; Greta and Jax shot murderous glares at him before turning back to Rip.

“We had done that before, it’s not like we didn’t know what we were doing, we weren’t just jumping in there mindlessly” Greta hissed, and suddenly both Greta and Jax looked like temper tantrum throwing children.

“ _Last Remains_ does not count as knowing what to do” barked Martin, an exasperated look over his face as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Jax. “You put us in grave danger”

“Oh come on!” Jax groaned “Like the rest of you haven’t done reckless things, you drugged me to bring me here, Grey”

“True” chuckled Mick.

“What is this _Last Remains_ you keep talking about?” asked Rip, annoyance heavy in his voice.

“It’s a video game” Martin answered as he turned to look at Rip, his eyebrow up to make emphasis on the fact that Greta and Jax had based their strategy on a video game they usually played at Jax’s room.

Rip’s eyes widened for a moment before he turned to look at Jax and Greta, who were now standing next to each other “And that right there is the main reason you two are done for today” he barked, pointing at the pair; Greta groaned and Rip glared at her, she raised an eyebrow at him but huffed in defeat before crossing her arms over her chest. “Dr. Stein will stay with you”

Jax rolled his eyes, sometimes he felt like his ideas and the things he did were simply just not welcome, almost like everything he did was to be dismissed because he was the youngest member of the group; and to be honest he was really getting tired of all that.

Next to him, Greta slumped against him with an annoyed expression over her face, he knew she felt just like he did, Rip and Martin were always especially keen to shut down her ideas and he knew how annoying that could get after the second and third and fourth time. He glanced at his friend, the young woman turned to look at him and he noticed the disappointing look in her eyes, he gave her a small shrug and she responded with a small smile that even if it was a bit hurt, still reached her eyes.

Leonard glanced at Greta by the rear of his eyes, he had to agree that it had been reckless to just jump inside a room and face a pissed off winged goddess, but they had managed to get Sara out of the gym unhurt and Kendra had been knocked out, so he couldn’t really say that their strategy had failed just because it was taken from a video game.

“So, it’s set, the three of you stay here with Kendra, anything that changes in her, you let us know as soon as possible” Rip said, Greta and Leonard turning to look at their captain.

“Fine” grumbled Greta, Jax just shrugged, both of them not really caring if they came across like bratty youngsters.

Jax turned to look at Rip “That room is fine right?” Rip glanced at Jax.

“What are you talking about?”

“Kendra isn’t going to knock the door off its hinges and try to kill us, is what I mean, right?” asked Jax, a frown over his face “I mean, we just have video game strategies”

“It will hold” nodded Ray, “She doesn’t have any kind of weapon there, it will hold”

“Well, that’s good to know” shrugged Greta, really not caring if she sounded like a jerk “We wouldn’t want you to come back and find us dead”

Rip rolled his eyes “Dear god” he turned to the rest of the group “Let’s get going then, we don’t have time to lose”

“Be careful” was all Greta said as the group started to head out of the room, Leonard glanced at her but the young woman was looking down at her bare feet as Jax told her something and a small smile crept over her face, she turned to look at Jax and nodded as Leonard looked away and headed towards the door to go get his coat and goggles so they could get going.

“Well, that was shit” hissed Greta once Mick had walked out finally from the room, she frowned and looked at Jax “A nice job would have been nice”

“I know” sighed Jax, he passed a hand over his face, sometimes it was nice to hear something good being said about what you did, those were coming by less and less and Jax felt like nothing he ever did satisfied the group.

“You know” Greta’s voice had softened and her hand landed over his forearm, he uncovered his face and looked at her. “I think we good job, you were fantastic” she smiled softly and the way her eyes shined, he could tell she meant it “Kendra was really feeling the heat of those flames”

“I didn’t want to hurt her” he pursed his lips in worry “But I didn’t want her to hurt you either”

“Well, she didn’t” smiled Greta “Thanks to FireStorm”

Jax smiled, maybe it was Greta just trying to make him feel better, but the thing was that she was actually succeeding; she had a way to lighten the mood almost instantly and the way they had connected, made Jax feel like she was a sister, a partner in crime.

“You got mean moves too” he laughed.

“I can teach you some” she chuckled “Unless you want to undergo Sara’s extreme training sessions”

“I think I’ll pass” he giggled, Greta smiled and hooked her arm with Jax’s and started to walk out of the room, the young man had turned into the brother she had never had, always so willing to help her, and ask her to join in him in almost every activity he had in mind and to be honest, she thought they made a great team; at least that’s what _Last Remains_ had been showing.

 

___________//____________

 

Martin leaned over the table, the pulsating headache that had been brewing inside him for the last few hours was coming back with full force; he closed his eyes tight and took a deep breath, his glasses rolling down his nose as he tried to push back the pain so he could concentrate on reading the reports Gideon had handed him about the rock that Kendra and Greta had brought aboard.

“Are ok?” asked Greta, her voice was soft and smooth.

Martin pushed himself away from the table and pushed his glasses up his nose before turning around to face the young woman that still gave him that eerie feeling despite how much he had started to like her.

“I’m just tired” he explained, Greta looked at him and glanced at the files he had been working with before she turned to him.

“Why don’t you take a pill for the headache?” she asked, she shrugged “Gideon can give you one while the rest of the team comes back”

“I have to read the reports” he said, shaking his head slightly despite the fact that his headache only seemed to get worse by that.

“Martin, you can barely read like that” she took a step closer to him and gave him a warm smile “You really should take something for the headache, before the others get here, you have time to lay down, Jax and I will keep an eye over Kendra and the reports”

A smile crept over his face, the way her words slipped out of her lips reminded him of his wife, he sighed but finally nodded and Greta smiled wider.

“Great” she nodded, “I’ll let Jax know that you are sleeping”

“Thank you”

“Don’t worry about it” she winked “We can hold the fort while you rest”

Martin glanced over his shoulder at the reports before he started to walk towards the door of the room, his head was throbbing and he wasn’t sure why his head was hurting so much, still he made his way to the medical bay to get something from Gideon and maybe get some sleep, maybe even enjoy the fact that since it was the soundproof room, his well-deserved sleep wouldn’t be interrupted by Jax and Greta snapping and barking at each other as they played video games.

Greta strolled after Martin a few minutes later after looking at the files that Gideon had given to the doctor, she walked down the hallway towards Jax’s room; since the group had left, Kendra had remained silent and Greta wasn’t sure if that was something good or something bad.

She found Jax without much trouble, with her time on the Waverider she had started to learn the favorite places of everyone in the crew; Rip would prefer the studio and sometimes the living room, Sara was usually at the training room or her own room, Mick liked the kitchen and the workshop, Martin liked the lab and Greta had caught him napping in the medical bay more than once, Ray loved the workshop and his room, Jax liked the living room and the library, Kendra liked her own room or Rip’s studio and Leonard preferred the kitchen really late at night.

“What are you doing?” asked Greta as she leaned against the door frame of Jax’s room, her arms crossed over her chest.

“Just got an update from Sara” explained Jax “They think they found something to work against the effects on Kendra, but they are going to look at some files while they are there before they make their way back to the ship”

“Sounds good” nodded Greta, she pushed herself away from the doorframe and walked into the room, making a beeline towards the bed to sit over it.

“Where’s Grey?”

“He had a headache” sighed Greta as she dropped herself over the bed “He’s going to take something for the pain at the medical bay,” her voice had a soft tone in it that was mixed with something Jax wasn’t sure what it was but still from his place sitting on the floor he glanced at her.

“What did you do?” he asked as he narrowed his eyes.

“Nothing” she looked down at her lap “But I might have told Gideon to give him something to he could sleep an hour at least”

“Greta!” gasped Jax.

“He needs it!” she defended herself “He’s been working too much and it’s taking a toll on him, you know I’m right”

Jax looked at her but shook his head, part of him waned to agree, Martin had been having trouble sleeping the last few days and maybe this would help him relax; he sighed and shook his head, Greta smiled at him and started to swing her legs softly before she started to speak and Jax smiled as he looked down at the game he was playing on a tablet, he liked hearing her talk, it was nice to have someone on the Waverider that was interested in the same things he was.

Of course, the tranquility and the comfort were only short lived.

Greta and Jax were sitting on the floor, backs against the bed and laughing as they played a game in the tablet; taking turns every time one of them lost. Jax took the tablet from Greta’s hands as the screen flashed the score she had gotten before losing and Greta groaned before she leaned her head over his shoulder as Jax started to play.

Then the noise echoed into the ship.

“What the fuck?” whispered Greta, pulling her head away from Jax’s shoulder and frowning; another harsh noise echoed into the ship, shaking it gently.

“Gideon?” asked Jax, he lowered the tablet and pushed himself to his feet, Greta following suit.

“I’m afraid there has …. But before Gideon could finish her sentence, the lights turned red and the ship shook roughly this time.

Greta gasped, her mind rushing to the only person that could possibly be causing the noise and the shaking of the ship and before she knew it, she was running down the hallway; her heart was beating madly in her chest because if there was one thing she didn’t want was to have to face a very pissed off Chay – Ara again.

“Greta!” Jax cried behind her, the young woman glanced over her shoulder when the ship shook violently, sending the blond crashing to her side, her shoulder banging painfully against the wall of the Waverider.

She grunted but before she had time to think about it, Jax’s hands grabbed her from the waist and pulled her up to her feet; she glanced at him, there was a worried expression over his face and the red lights above them only made the halls seem even scarier.

“Come on” said Greta, she took his hand, her fingers lacing with his and they hurried together down the hallway; both of them partially prepared to run directly into Chay – Ara.

“I don’t think we can take her down again” whispered Jax, and Greta internally agreed.

“Gideon?” she asked, but Gideon didn’t answer and that only made her worries deeper. “What happened to Gideon?” she turned to Jax.

“Sometimes, when the damage is too extensive, she shuts down” explained Jax.

“Shit” whispered Greta, she squeezed Jax’s hand as they took a curve and reached the storage room where they had locked Kendra in.

And what they saw, sank her heart: the door was intact.

“Shit” they whispered at the same time, Greta letting go of Jax’s hand to cover her mouth.

“Oh no, no, no” he gasped, walking towards the control panel, his eyes were big and his breathing was coming in pants and his heart was beating fast and the red lights were bothering him.

Greta uncovered her mouth and walked towards Jax, the young man looked down at the panel and turned to look at her.

“Do you think it works without Gideon?”

“I’m really hoping it does” he answered and suddenly he was really wishing that they weren’t the only two people awake on the Waverider. “Because if the door isn’t busted, something else is”

Greta bit her inner cheek but shrugged and Jax pressed his hand over the control panel, Greta swung her hands and the batons came out, if they had to face Kendra, she was not doing it without a weapon.

The control panel light up after a few seconds and then the door _swushed_ open and horror inside was at full display in front of the two youngest members of the Waverider.

“Holy fuck” whispered Jax, he stepped into the room, Greta just a step behind him. “We are so dead”

“Ok” she whispered, her mind was racing, her gears turning as she tried to figure out what they could do.

The room where they had placed Kendra was now empty, the lightbulbs above where flickering and a few of them had been smashed into the ground; but more than that, what had Jax and Greta horrified even more was the fact that there was a whole in one of the walls of the ship, metal had been tore out, and wires were hanging lose as electricity sparked from them.

“That’s why Gideon isn’t working” explained Jax “Where is she?”

“Gone” answered Greta, she walked further into the room.

“How did this happen?!” gasped Jax, panic rushing into him.

“This is fine, Jax” Greta said, she turned to look at him “It’s not that bad, we can fix this”

“Not that bad?!” he looked shocked “There’s a whole in the wall, Gideon shut down and a possessed Kendra is out there terrorizing the village”

“Ok” she nodded, clapping her hands together before she pressed her index fingers against her lips “It’s bad, but it’s fine, we can fix this”

“What are you talking about?!” this calm and smooth act from Greta was freaking Jax out even more than the escaped Kendra.

“Ok, well, this is fine” nodded Greta as she placed her hands over her hips, her lips pouted before she shifted her body to look at Jax “I mean, no one has to know, this is fine”

“You need to stop saying this is fine” whispered Jax, the color on his face gone “Because this is really not fine!”

“Don’t scream” hissed Greta, she grabbed Jax’s arm rapidly and pulled him closer to her with one pull “You are going to wake him up, and then everything will be not fine”

“They are going to find out anyway, Greta” he whispered, he glanced over his shoulder before he turned to look at the blond woman “And we are going to be in so many problems”

“No, no” she shook her head, her hair moving rapidly around her, she placed her hands over his shoulders “No one is going to find out, we can still make this better, we can fix this, I believe in us”

“Well Rip certainly doesn’t believe in us”

“He does” she nodded, Jax raised an eyebrow at her “He just doesn’t know it yet”

“Greta!” he whined, worry thick in his voice “How did this happen? How did we let this happen?”

“In our defense, Ray did say….

“Holy shit”

Greta pressed her lips into a thin line as the third voice echoed in the room, she looked over Jax’s shoulder before she glanced back at Jax; the young man losing the little color he had had left over his face.

“We can still fix this” she nodded.

“What the hell happened?” Martin gasped as Jax turned to look at him, Greta’s arms falling at the sides of her body.

“We can explain!” they both gasped at the same time as Martin looked at them with a horrified expression over his face.

“You can?!” he barked.

“We actually can’t” nodded Greta.

Martin passed a hand over his face before he walked into the room, his heart going a million miles per hour; he turned to look at Jax and Greta.

“How did this happen?”

“I suppose she clawed her way out” Greta answered before pressing her lips into a thin line, Martin looked at her “But I don’t think she went that far”

“Exactly how do you know that?” asked Jax.

“Well, you guys did burn her wings severely and unless she has some healing super mega power, I don’t think her wings are remotely useful”

“We need to find her!” barked Martin, he pointed at Greta “Get Sara on the intercom” he turned to Jax “We need to go find her”

“Find her?” gasped Jax “How?”

“FireStorm, is how” nodded Martin, “You can handle the ship while the others get here right?”

“Yes” nodded Greta, “What’s the worst thing that could happen?”

And then the ceiling creaked and the trio realized something horrible.

They weren’t alone.


	62. Hide and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greta calls for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit boring but it had to be made for the storyline, I promise the next one will be muchhhhh better!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting and the kudos!!! <3

The group turned around slowly as the creaking and the chirping of metal intensified, Martin grabbed Greta’s arm and pulled her towards him as he stepped back towards the hallway; Jax’s eyes darting around the darkened room before they landed over the figure crawling over the ceiling.

“Oh god” he whispered, Greta glanced at him, her lips gaped before she turned to look at the spot he was staring at.

And there she was in all her horrific glory, Kendra, whose skin was now almost completely covered with the black substance, her fingers were digging into the metal of the ceiling, her shoes were gone and her legs seemed stronger than they usually were. Martin looked shocked, the tar like substance that had taken over Kendra shinned against the red lights that Gideon had turned on before shutting down.

Kendra hissed, as she crawled further towards them and Greta had the sensation they were part of a horror movie as the burned wings came out, almost completely featherless but looking just as creepy as the rest of the woman. Martin pushed back Jax and Greta, trying to get all the possible distance between themselves and Kendra, his chest was rising and falling rapidly but his eyes were trained on the woman.

In a quick move, Kendra dropped herself over the floor, turning mid fall like cats did and landing on all fours; Martin heard Greta suck in air and he pushed the girl further behind, he narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure out what to do next. Kendra cocked her head to the left before pushing herself up to her feet, Jax noticing that her toes had the same razor sharp nails as her hands did.

“Jefferson” spoke Martin, and despite the very dangerous position they were in, he sounded everything but scared.

Kendra hissed and threw a slash towards them, Martin jumping out of the way just to miss her nails by a few inches; her teeth were showing and the tar like substance that was covering her body seemed to shift as she took a step towards the group.

“Jefferson” said Martin, stretching his hand towards the young man, Jax looked at him and glanced over his shoulder at Greta before reaching for Grey’s hand.

Greta squinted painfully and stumbled back, crashing over the floor as FireStorm appeared in all it’s splendor in front of her; Kendra took a step back, clearly remembering it had been them the ones to injure her wings, she snarled but FireStorm was already sparking flames from his fingers, Jax glanced over his shoulder and looked at Greta.

“Get Sara!” and then he turned around just as Kendra roared and slashed at them.

Greta grunted but pushed herself up to her feet, she stumbled and crashed against the wall but without stopping she started to run down the hallway, she heard Kendra cry out and even if she wanted to go back, she couldn’t, she had to get the others, she had to call for help.

She skidded into Jax’s room and scooped up the intercom from the desk, pushing it inside her ear, she panted as she tapped it and heard a buzzing sound before Rip’s voice came through.

“Mr. Jackson, what is it?”

“Rip!” she cried, the ship shook and she had to grab the edge of the desk to avoid stumbling to the floor.

“Greta” he said, worry in his voice “Did something happen?”

“She’s out!” she gasped “She’s out of the holding room, she’s attacking FireStorm!”

“Shit” barked Sara, Greta heard a howl followed by a violent shake of the ship.

Her chest was rising and falling but she pulled her hand away from the desk and started to walk towards the door of the room, suddenly she couldn’t hear anything and her mind was running with all the possible scenarios that could be unraveling at the moment.

“Greta!” barked Rip, but Greta couldn’t hear him, her heart was drumming in her ears as she walked down the hallway, her hand pressed against the wall and her chest painfully rising and falling.

“Jax?” she called out.

“What’s happening?” asked Ray “We are on our way back?”

There was no answered from FireStorm.

“Martin?” she said as loud as she could, her legs felt like rubber and the red lights in the ship were only making her skin crawl and her anxiety rise.

Faster than she thought, she reached the place where the fight had been taking place, the lightbulbs had been shattered and there was just one remaining but even in the darkness she could tell that there was no one there. She pressed her lips into a thin line but forced herself to go towards the room where they had locked Kendra in, even if she already knew the answer.

She was alone in the Waverider.

“They are gone” she finally spoke.

“What do you mean they are gone?” asked Ray.

“Kendra, I don’t know where she is” Greta answered and Mick could recognize the fear in her voice “Jax and Martin aren’t here either”

“Listen to me… started Rip.

“Blondie” his voice boomed over Rip’s. Greta glanced around the hallway, not wanting to give her back to it. “Can you hear me?”

“Yes” she answered.

“Remember what I showed you?” she nodded even if he couldn’t see it “Hide there”

“But what about…

“Now” Mick’s voice said “Go, I’ll look for you when we get there”

“Ok” she turned on her heels and dashed down the hallway, pumping her legs as hard as she could, the last thing she wanted was for Kendra to come out of hiding and start chasing her.

 

___________//____________

 

Mick slammed his heat gun against Ray’s chest as soon as they entered the Waverider, his pace was quick and his eyebrows were furrowed together as he stormed towards the hallway; the group had made their return to the ship as soon as they had gotten the call from Greta and apparently things hadn’t gotten better because the lights were still red and Gideon wasn’t responding. Leonard hesitated for a few seconds before he snatched the gun from Ray’s hands and followed after his partner.

“Gideon” called Rip as he watched Mick disappear into the hallway.

“Is it damaged?” asked Sara.

“No” Rip shook his head, “I think I can start her again,” Sara nodded.

“Good, because we need all the help we can get to find Kendra”

“I’ll put the samples away, I’ll see you at the studio in a few minutes” said Ray.

“Ok” nodded Rip, his brain rushing with all the things that he could do to get Gideon started again.

“Blondie!” Mick called as he entered the workshop, a few things were scattered around the floor, he stopped and focused his eyes over the far corner to the left of the room, he walked towards it and kicked away a few pieces of metal that were lying over the floor; Leonard entering the room just as Mick knelt on the floor.

His rough fingers slid over the surface of the floor until they dipped into a small opening and he pulled; Mick grunted but the piece of metal shifter and he grabbed it with his other hand, pulling it up and dropping it aside, he peered down, Leonard’s interest spiked when he heard a small yelp coming from inside the hole; he walked forward and placed the heat gun over a desk.

“Blondie” said Mick, he reached in, his arm disappearing to his forearm.

Greta looked up at Mick, she was crouching inside the hole in the ground that Mick had told her he used to stash a few of the items she stole from the trips to different areas. Their eyes met, hers still frightened and his hard as steal as he offered her his hand to pull her out; she reached for his hand, and his fingers wrapped around her wrist before he pulled her out easily.

Leonard approached the pair as Mick pulled Greta out of the hole on the floor and she sat there, her legs still dangling inside the hole and their hands slowly tearing away from each other.

“You ok?” asked Mick, he looked at the young woman.

“Yes” she nodded, she scratched her neck, a mannerism Mick had started to identify with being anxious.

“Sure?”

“Yeah” she smiled weakly “Did you see them?” she asked, her eyes glancing at Leonard “On your way back?” she turned to Mick.

Mick glanced over his shoulder at Leonard but turned rapidly to the young woman, he placed his hands over his knees and pushed himself up to his feet as he shook his head “No, Blondie”

Greta scrambled to her feet and scratched her neck again, but at least part of her fear was dissipating now that she wasn’t alone in the Waverider “Ok”

“We’ll find them” nodded Mick, he looked down at her feet “Get some shoes on, we need a plan”

And with that he turned on his heels and made a beeline towards the door, the last thing he wanted was to be in the middle of yet another staring contest between Greta and Leonard and to be honest, they needed to get Gideon fixed because the red lights were bothering him and their chances of finding Kendra and FireStorm without Gideon were slim; and then there was that part of him that knew that unless he passed the ball to Leonard, the criminal mastermind, who wasn’t really a mastermind when it came to Blondie, wouldn’t really even talk to her.

Greta scratched her neck once more, her skin tuning a dark shade of pink.

“Stop” said Leonard, his hand reaching out and grabbing her wrist.

“Sorry” she cleared her throat, curling her fingers into a fist while Leonard held her wrist.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, of course, I just… she shrugged and the rambling tone she had had when the ship had been attacked and she had finished stitching Mick’s head, was back “I just, she was… her eyes and that thing, you know? But yeah, ok”

“Greta” he said firmly, he let go of her hand but placed his hands rapidly over her shoulders, her rambling stopping instantly and her eyes shooting up to meet his. “Are you ok?”

“She looked like a monster” she answered instead, “What if they are hurt?”

“They’ll be fine” answered Leonard.

“How do you know that?”

“I just do” he shrugged, his fingers squeezed her shoulder softly and he pulled her up closer to him “You, are you ok? Are you hurt?”

“No” she shook her head “I mean, I’m not hurt”

“Ok” he nodded, she nodded too and stepped away from his hands.

“I’m gonna get my shoes”

“Of course” he nodded.

Greta nodded again and took a step to the side, her hand shooting up to scratch her neck again; Leonard’s quick movements grabbed Greta’s hand by the wrist once more, she jolted softly and turned to look at him, he looked down at her but without a word he tugged her towards him and she closed her eyes as she crashed against him and he wrapped his arms around her body; the side of his face pressed against her head as her fingers curled around his shirt and she pressed her body closer to his, taking in the scent of his shirt, the warmth of his skin and the way his body felt against hers.

One of his arms snaked around her waist as his other hand settled between her shoulder blades, her hair tickled the side of his face but he still held her against him, the way her hands clenched to his shirt and the way she buried her face against his shoulder; and the red light was giving him a headache but the way her body felt against his and the way his skin carved more of her skin, made his body relax against hers and he held her here in the middle of the workshop for a few seconds because she felt right, she felt nice, she felt good to have in his arms.

He closed his eyes softly as he felt her head move and her lips were pressed to the side of the exposed skin of his neck; her lips soft and smooth and his skin crawling with the ghost sensation of them when she pulled away from his neck.

“It’ll be ok” he whispered.

But it was a lie.


	63. Tar and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team attacks Kendra.

Rip had managed to make Gideon work partially, the damage to the wall of the ship that had been the escape route of Kendra and FireStorm, was still keeping the ship from working properly, but at least some of the functions in the ship were back on.

“They couldn’t have gone that far” explained Greta “Her wings were featherless, so she couldn’t really fly”

“Are you sure they don’t have intercoms?” asked Rip as he looked at the young woman, who had taken a place between both of the Rogues.

“Yeah, I called you from Jax’s intercom and Martin wasn’t wearing one” she sighed, she bit her lower lip.

“Wait” said Sara, a frown over her face, she turned to look at Mick “Didn’t you fix Martin’s watch like three months ago?”

Mick glanced at her, his scarred arms crossed over his chest “Yeah”

“Waverider metal” said Sara as she turned to Rip and Ray, who were standing together “If Mick used Waverider metal you can track down Martin, he never takes that watch off”

Rip’s eyes drifted to Mick “Did you use Waverider metal, Mr. Rory?”

Mick shrugged “Can anything here be fixed without Waverider metal?”

Rip turned his body to face Ray, the young man looked at Rip and then at Mick before turning to look down at the tablet he had over the table; the group had reunited around the table in the studio to come up with a plan to find the missing members of their group. The rock samples they had been able to steal thanks to Leonard, were sitting at the workshop, waiting for Ray to work on them to try and find a way to reverse whatever the hell was happening to Kendra; but for that they needed a sample from the woman.

“Yes!” cried Ray, startling Rip next to him “I have a signal!”

“Why weren’t we doing this before?” asked Leonard, his eyebrow rising, Greta glanced at him but turned back to Ray rapidly.

“Are they far?”

“Not that much” answered Ray to Greta, “Ten minute walk maybe”

“We need to go now” said Rip, he turned to the group “We don’t want Kendra out there creating havoc, the last thing we need is her out of control” Sara glanced at Ray and then at Rip, the captain instantly understanding her cue. “Mr. Palmer” Ray looked from the tablet and looked at Rip “Stay here with Greta, find a way to alter the state of those samples while we get back”

Ray opened his mouth, he wanted to argue, he wanted to go with the rest of the group, he wanted to help Kendra, but part of him also knew that he had to start working on the samples to try and reverse Kendra’s state as soon as possible.

“Ok” he nodded, Sara noticed the reluctant tone in his voice but was glad that he wasn’t arguing, that was the last thing they needed at the moment.

Greta looked around the room, she wanted to tell them how incredibly scary Kendra was looking now with that tar thing over her entire body and her wings spread out looking like the carcass of a vulture, how her teeth looked like they could rip the flesh off someone without an effort and how her nails had looked deadly beyond need but she pressed her lips into a thin line; Ray didn’t need to hear those things about the person he loved, so she just glanced at Palmer and then looked down at her feet.

 _“I’ll be ok”_ she whispered to herself.

 

___________//____________

 

Not even Greta’s warnings, if she had voiced them, would have prepared the group to what they found after leaving the Waverider; FireStorm had been able to corner Kendra in the middle of a flaming circle, but they had been unable to incapacitate her because that would leave Kendra with severe burns over her body.

The group arrived quickly, all ready for action, yet none of them ready for what Kendra was turning into; the young woman was standing in the middle of the ring of fire, her disfigured wings out, her teeth showing but her spine had twisted spikes sprouting out, her fingers looked like talons and a weird and thick substance was dripping from her mouth.

“What happened?” gasped Rip, FireStorm landing gently next to him.

“We followed her” answered Jax “She attacked us at the ship but then made a run for it, she tried to fly, but her wings are wounded and she’s been transforming slowly into that thing there” Jax pointed at Kendra “I don’t even think that’s her final form”

“Mr. Palmer is at the ship with Greta trying to find a way to reverse whatever is happening to Mrs. Saunders, but we need a sample from that substance and we need to restrain her to take her back”

“Yeah” chuckled Jax humorlessly “You go ahead and try that, she’s not very fond to people getting close to her”

“I have an idea” Leonard casually said as he walked up towards the group, Sara and Mick walking around the circle of fire trying to determine what they could do.

Rip glanced over his shoulder at Leonard, the Rogue had his usual mocking expression over his face, his cold gun resting over his shoulder as Kendra snarled at Sara and Mick; Sara had the impression that the snarl was more of a panicked one than an angry one.

“What kind of idea?”

“We can freeze the ground under her” explained Len “She’s lose stability and it will be much easier for someone to get close enough to drug her with that thing you oh so casually just magically had in your studio”

“And how exactly do you plan on keeping her on the ground, Mr. Snart?”

“I never said all the settings on my gun were the same” he shrugged “Freeze her arm to the ground, someone takes care of her and then we figure how to fix her arm, because unless you have a better plan, I’m going to tell Mick we can go with mine”

“Mr. Snart” said Rip, turning around fully, his hand darting out and grabbing Leonard’s arm, Leonard glanced down at his hand and then up at Rip, his eyebrow up dangerously. “Minimum damage to Kendra” he said softly, his fingers released Leonard, but his eyes continued to stare down at Leonard’s; without looking away, Rip pushed his hand into the pocket of his long coat and pulled out a small syringe that contained a yellow looking liquid and handed it to Leonard.

“Of course” hissed Leonard, he took the syringe from Rip’s hand and turned on his heels, Mick was watching them from a small distance with his heat gun hanging loosely from his hip.

Leonard walked towards his friend, yet Mick could read the tension in Snart’s body posture, he glanced behind Leonard to Rip, the captain was looking at them; Leonard pulled his gun from his shoulder and nodded at Mick.

Mick looked at Leonard, and then extended his hand out to the Rogue leader, Leonard stopped in front of his friend and frowned as he looked down at his hand; Mick had been against a few of the attitudes Leonard had been having around the ship, especially with Blondie, but still he would go to hell and back for the man.

“What?” asked Leonard.

“I’ll inject her” said Mick, he glanced at Kendra over his shoulder as Sara walked up towards them “You keep her down, I’ll inject her”

Leonard hesitated, from all the people aboard the Waverider, he cared the most about Mick, the man had saved his life in juvie, and he had put himself in danger for Leonard in several moments of their friendship and partnership; but without a word, he slowly handed the syringe to Mick, the object looking even smaller in Mick’s hands.

“She’s scared” said Sara, the Rogues turned to her “She’s angry, but she’s really scared”

“Can she talk?” asked Len.

“No” Sara shook her head “Whatever that thing is doing to her, it’s turning her into an animal and not only physically”

Leonard glanced at Kendra, FireStorm had done a great job in cornering her, at least they had her under control but they had to take her back to the ship and Leonard knew perfectly how much more dangerous a scared animal could be.

“Let’s do this” he said.

Leonard walked towards the circle, getting as close as he could, the flames reaching out to lick him and the heat making his skin crawl, but still he adjusted his feet and took his gun in both hands; inside the circle, Kendra adjusted her positon too, separating her legs as she hunched forward, her disfigured wings flapped as they spread out and she bared her teeth as she hands tensed, ready to face whatever was coming her way.

“As soon as she hits the ground, Mick” said Leonard.

“I’m ready”

Sara, next to Mick pulled out a couple of knives, she would cover Mick’s back in case Kendra broke free from Leonard’s trap; the tension fell over the group, Jax and Martin standing with Rip as the other trio got ready to face Chay – Ara, or whatever Kendra was turning into.

Leonard pulled the trigger, the icy blue substance gushed out of the gun with force, Kendra frowned and jumped back as the ice hit part of the ring of fire, the flames hissed and smoke rose up in the air as the ice killed part of the fire; Leonard appearing behind the smoke in the spot that had just been cleared for Kendra to ran out of.

Leonard looked at his friend, the woman looked like something thrown out of a nightmare, the spikes coming from her back were hunching her over, her wings looked painful and even if he hated having to hurt one of his team members, Leonard pulled the trigger and ice erupted out of the gun.

The earth under her froze, Kendra’s head snapped down as she felt the cold sensation, she wasn’t going to fall for this again; she howled and jumped up, her powerful and changed legs sent her up further than Kendra would normally jump.

Her featherless wings opened up to help her steady her fall, she crashed down on all fours, but her eyes were over Leonard; she hissed and rushed towards Captain Cold, Leonard, adjusted the aim of the gun and shot again, the ice shot towards Kendra’s chest, but the woman jumped to her side, taking a long stride and reaching out with her right arm towards Leonard. Her unusually long talons reached out for the man, and Leonard barely had time to let go of the gun with one hand and shot with the other.

The cry of pain came out from both of their lips, Kendra roaring louder as the ice hit her already damaged wing, sending her back not only by the weight of the ice wrapping around her wing but by the force of the shot; and Leonard hissed in pain as her claws tore part of his coat and gashed opened his hand and wrist.

Leonard stumbled back and dropped the gun as he looked down at his hand, blood rolling down and dripping over the floor just as Mick launched forward towards Kendra; the bulkier Rogue landed over his knees and pulled out the syringe, he raised it and brought it down with force. Kendra opened her eyes just to see a hand diving towards her, she reached out and grabbed it with both of her hands, her wing under her was screaming in pain and her body was desperate to get away from all those people as fast as she could.

Mick grunted in pain as Kendra’s nails dug into his skin, deep red drops of blood matching perfectly against her tar like body; her nails dug deeper, but still Mick didn’t let go of the syringe. Sara rushed to aid Mick, one of her knives held tight in her hand, Kendra saw her move by the rear of her eyes and with a loud cry of anger and fear, she spread out her other wing in the last attempt to kick Sara and get everyone away from her so she could run away.

The wing spread out, the few feathers it had attached to it were torn off by the friction against the ground, Sara jumped, her legs powerful as the rest of her, and even by an inch she was able to miss the wing from throwing her down; she landed perfectly just as the wing was pulled back.

“Sorry Kendra” she whispered and as the wing tried to hide under Kendra’s body, Sara stabbed the woman’s shoulder and Kendra screamed as she closed her eyes and her grip around Mick shook and Mick pulled his hand away from Kendra’s hands and pierced her neck with the syringe and the liquid disappeared inside the woman.

Kendra’s eyes turned to Mick, and he saw the pain and the fear just before they fluttered close and all her body went limp and the chaos was gone.

Mick dropped back over his butt, he looked at Kendra and then looked down at his bleeding wrist he sighed and looked at Sara who was crouching next to Kendra.

“Could have been worse” he shrugged.

“Are you ok?” asked Sara, she grabbed the knife and pulled it out of the shoulder.

“I’ve been worse” he smirked and Sara gave him a small smile before pushing herself up to her feet and walking around Kendra, she extended her hand down to Mick and he took it, she pulled him up as the rest of the group walked towards them.

“Let’s take her back” said Rip, he looked around “The effect only lasts a few hours and Mr. Palmer still needs to get a sample out of her”

“Am I the only one who really wants to know why Rip has that so conveniently in his studio?” asked Leonard as he stopped next to Rip.

“No” answered Jax, Leonard looked at him and smirked. “I’d like to know too”

“Jefferson, this is not the time” said Martin, he turned to look at Kendra “We need to take her home, now”

“On it” said Mick, he walked towards Kendra and even with his wrist throbbing and bleeding, he bent down and gathered the woman in his arms before he pushed himself up; the blood rolling down his shirt and some of it dripping on the ground as they started to move.

“Are you ok?” asked Jax, Leonard’s head snapped towards him.

“Peachy” nodded Leonard, he glanced down at his slashed hand and sighed. “Let’s just get this over with”


	64. Straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the last straw for Greta.

Greta hurried down the hallway towards the cell they had improvised for Kendra, in his rush to go see the state of his fiancé, Ray had forgotten to take with him the things he needed to get the sample from her in order to make the serum to reverse whatever was going on.

However this had happened to Kendra, it had spread fast into her system and hopefully, the antidote that Martin and Ray had been tasked to create would work just as fast; the last thing they all wanted was to prolong Kendra’s pain.

The young woman took a curve and crashed chest first into another body, she yelped in surprise and stumbled back a few steps before she looked up to meet the icy blue eyes; she smiled, her eyes shining as she stood straight as Leonard looked down at her.

“Sorry” she smiled.

“Don’t worry” he nodded, he looked down at the things she was holding against her chest and then looked up at her.

“For the sample we need from Kendra” she explained “To help her”

“Of course” he said, his eyes expressionless as he looked down at her.

“Are you ok?” she asked “Sara said it had been a bit difficult to bring her down”

“I’m fine” he answered, he stepped out of her way and Greta gave him one last smile before she hurried down the hallway toward the cell to hand the things to Ray; Leonard glanced over his shoulder as the young woman hurried away, he waited until she was out of sight to look down at his injured arm, the blood had stopped rolling down but he needed a few bandages to cover up the wound until Gideon was fully working and ready to help him cure.

Greta entered the room and found Ray crouching next to Kendra, the woman lay over the floor, her wings closed but visible and the wound that she had gotten from Sara had healed even when her wings were still wounded. Greta walked towards Ray, slowly kneeling next to him, she examined his face, he looked tired and worried and there was a hint of something that Greta was sure was fear behind his eyes.

“How is she doing?” Greta asked softly, Ray jumped, startled and turned to look at her “Sorry”

“I didn’t hear you come in” he gave her a weak smile.

“It’s ok” she nodded, she turned to Kendra “How is she?”

“I don’t know” he sighed, Greta bit her lower lip and slowly placed the things over the floor.

“She’s gonna get better” Greta pointed out as Ray’s fingers took a syringe “I’m sure she will, you and Martin will figure this out”

Ray looked at her and a small smile quivered over his lips, Greta was genuinely nice and he could see the worry in her eyes and yet she sounded so confident in Ray that he couldn’t help but smile a bit; whatever she was hiding wasn’t as important as the role she had in the group now.

“Thank you” he nodded, he turned to his fiancé and pushed the needle in her arm as Greta watched in silence.

The blood looked normal at plain sight, Ray set down the syringe and grabbed the small scalpel that Greta had brought; he hated to be the one inflicting pain on Kendra, but he needed a sample of the tar that was covering her body and the only way to do it seemed to scrap some of it off her body and he wasn’t sure that wouldn’t hurt her.

He took a deep breath and went on with what he had to do as he started to talk, anything to get his mind off this.

“Did you see Snart on your way here?”

“Yeah” she answered “Why?”

“Was he still bleeding?” he asked, his friend’s health was also something he cared about.

“What do you mean bleeding?”

Ray turned to look at her, the scrapped tar in his gloved hand, Greta handed her the small metallic plate and he set the sample there.

“He got hurt” Ray explained “He was scratched by Kendra” he glanced at Kendra’s talons “Sara said he was bleeding”

“No,” she frowned “Mick was the one who was bleeding”

“So was Snart” said Ray, he shrugged “Maybe he’s fine already”

“Yeah” whispered Greta, she glanced over her shoulder to the door “He didn’t mention anything when I asked him if he was alright”

“Maybe he’s fine already” he said again “Or he didn’t want to worry you”

Greta turned to look at Ray “Worry me?”

“Well” he looked at her “You guys seem pretty close, well not like you and Mick but you know,” he shrugged “Close”

“Right” she whispered. “Anything else you need to take from her?”

“Nope” Ray shook his head, “We should take this to Martin, he’s at the small lab, maybe we can start working”

“Yeah” nodded Greta, she picked up the syringe and stood up as Ray picked up the rest of the things.

The young woman walked out of the cell first and waited for Ray, the young man walked out and turned to look at Kendra; she was lying on the floor, looking like anything but herself and Ray was sure that the change in her was not done, which meant they had little time to try and fix this.

 

___________//____________

 

Mick leaned forward over the table in the kitchen, pressing his forehead against the palms of his hands that were propped over the table with his elbows; his head was killing him, the throbbing was still there despite the pill he had taken from the medical bay and so far it seemed that it was going to do everything but go away.

He groaned and pulled his head up, his eyes landing over the mug he had over the table, the hot tea had disappeared almost as soon as he had served himself he cup; he had heard both Sara and Blondie say that sometimes tea helped with headaches.

“They were wrong” he mumbled under his breath as he pushed himself up from the high seat.

“Hey Mick” said Jax, Mick glanced at him as Jax walked inside the room, the young man had changed into a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie.

“Jackson” nodded Mick, he grabbed the mug and turned to the sink and placed the mug inside.

Jax walked towards the cupboard he shared with Greta and opened it, pulling out a box of cookies before he turned to look at Mick.

“How are you?” he asked, referring to his wrist.

“I have a killer headache” answered Mick.

“Oh” whistled Jax, he walked towards the table “You know, Grey was feeling just like that before Kendra escaped, maybe if you lay down and rest or get some sleep it might help” he shrugged “It worked for Martin”

“Yeah” grumbled Mick “I’ll give it a try” he walked around the table and started to head to the door “Let me know if something changes with Kendra”

“I will, don’t worry” nodded Jax, taking a seat at the table.

Mick nodded and exited the room, the pain was still there but the idea from Jax to take a nap was sounding pretty good; he sighed and pushed his hands into this pockets and decided to give it a try, he had already taken a pill, he had drank tea and maybe with the nap, the three things would work magic over his strained body.

He took a curve to get to the room corridor when Greta marched past him and to say that she was fuming with rage was an understatement; her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were burning, her hands were in fists and her steps were harsh and hard as they landed against the floor.

Mick turned to look at her, he had never seen her like that, everything about her suddenly seemed to have shifted and Mick was surprised to say the least that she looked ready to kill.

“Blondie” he called.

Greta stopped in the middle of the hallway, her back to Mick, she tightened her fists but turned around to face Heat Wave.

“Mick” she whispered in an attempt to not sound like she was hissing.

“You ok?” he asked, his eyebrow up as he looked at her, if this had been a cartoon or she had been a fire meta human, Mick was sure he would have seen smoke coming out of her head.

“I’m fine” she said, her voice shaking.

Mick took a step towards her, not really sure how this things went, usually when Lisa looked ready to kill someone, everyone knew they should just stay out of her way until she had vented and she had calmed down. But Greta was not Lisa and Greta was someone that even if Mick cared about her, he didn’t know this side of her, which only meant that this was uncharted territory and if he approached this wrong, it would probably end up wrong.

“You sure?” he asked, raising his hands up to his chest in a signal to show her that he didn’t mean anything other than to know if he could help.

“You know what?” she hissed, her nails digging into the flesh of her hands “I’m not fine” she shook her head and her golden hair flopped around her “But I will be” a humorless smile appeared over her face for a split second “I will be” she clenched her teeth “As long as your fucking friend stays the fuck away from me!” she snapped, even if she didn’t mean to.

Mick’s eyes widened as he looked at the young woman, her body was shaking gently with all the anger she had bottled up and Mick’s mind simply went blank with what he could do.

“Oh” was all he could say, but Greta didn’t seem bother with him at all, Mick glanced down the hallway and noticed that the light from Len’s room was on, and just as he looked away the door of him room closed.

“Yeah, he’s unbelievable” she hissed, “But you know what?” she added as she pointed at him for a moment before passing the hand through her hair “I’m done, I’m done with his bullshit and his wild changes because this was the last fucking straw”

And a frown formed over Mick’s face as he saw the tears gather in her eyes, she looked up at the ceiling in an attempt to blink back the tears before she looked back at Mick.

“What last straw?” he asked, he could feel his headache getting stronger and his anger starting to rush through his body.

“It doesn’t matter” she shrugged, the humorless smile returned, and one tear rolled down her left cheek “Because I’m done his bullshit”

And she turned on her heels and marched away from Mick and down the corridor to head to her room, which thank god was away from the rest of the rooms.


	65. Whiskey and Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len picks a fight with Greta, Greta is horrified and protective Mick goes to Len.

Len sat at the desk in his room, his head was propped over his left hand, his eyes locked over the amber liquid in the glass as he moved it gently; the whiskey glass had been full when he had brought it to the room and now it was more than halfway gone. He tensed his jaw and closed his eyes for a few seconds, a nasty sensation was building inside of him and even if he was trying to push it aside, he just couldn’t.

His wounded hand was throbbing but at least the blood had stopped gushing out of his body, he raised the glass and took a sip from the liquid, it burned on its way down his throat but Leonard shook the feeling away as he pulled his head away from his hand and leaned back against the chair; they had had harder missions, but there was just something about this one that had ticked him off, he just couldn’t put his finger over what was bothering him so much.

He took a deep breath, rolling the liquid inside the glass, he’d be fine in a few hours, for now he would stay in his room undisturbed; that was until he caught the footfalls that were approaching and he instantly knew who they belonged too.

The footfalls stopped just outside his opened door, his shoulders tensed instantly as he waited for something to be said or done.

Greta lingered under the frame of the opened door, she glanced back down the hallway to check if someone was out there and then turned her attention back to Leonard; his back was to her and he seemed to be playing with something over the desk, yet she couldn’t shake the feeling that she was interrupting something important.

“Hey” her voice echoed into the room and Leonard closed his eyes for a second before he answered.

“Hi”

“What’s up?” she asked, the question sounding strange in her mouth but still she stepped into the room, pushing her hands into the pockets of her jeans.

“Not much” he answered, he looked down at his whiskey glass and then turned around to look at the young woman.

She was standing close to the wall, her hair draped over her shoulder like a golden curtain and her lips had the pink color of that lipstick that Sara had given her; she smiled at him but Leonard didn’t smile back.

“Are you ok?” she asked, she glanced over her shoulder and then turned to him “Ray said you were bleeding” Leonard looked at her “Why didn’t you tell me when I asked?”

“I didn’t think it was necessary” he answered, his words sharp “And I’m fine already”

“Ok” she said, a frown over her face, she glanced around the room, suddenly feeling completely unwanted where she was “Well, I just wanted to make sure you were fine”

“Of course you did” he hissed, he shifted his body to look at her better.

Her frown got deeper, she pulled her right hand out of her pocket and scratched her neck, this was certainly not the way she had expected this conversation to go, and less of all after they had talked things, after they had patched things up, after he had been sleeping in her room.

“What is that supposed to mean?” she hissed.

“You know exactly what I means” he barked “Or are you just that dense?”

Her eyes widened with anger and hurt, she pulled her other hand out and she could feel her fingers curling into fists as she looked at his icy blue eyes.

“What is wrong with you?” she asked, “We had settled things, why are you being a jerk again?”

“Just leave” he snapped, his eyes flaming with anger “Just leave, go home, I don’t care, go look for Mick or something”

Greta took a step back, each word more unbelievable than the one before, she felt anger boil in her because she had been sure they had fixed whatever the hell had been bothering Leonard and now apparently that what was bothering him was Mick.

“This is about Mick?” she asked, “How is this about Mick? He hasn’t done anything!”

“This is about you!” he barked loudly, his grip on the whiskey glass tightening as he looked at her “About how this” he signaled between them, “Whatever this is, was a mistake, so just leave me alone, for once and for all”

“What?” she gasped, how had their hugging and kissing just a few hours ago turn into a screaming contest? “Len…

“Shut up!” he snapped, pointed at her with his free hand, and Greta was thankful that he was sitting down because she was sure he would look even more intimidating if he stood up. “Just leave, get out of my room, go back to your home for all I care, newbie”

“Are you drunk?” she spat, her eyes leaving him and turning to the whiskey glass he was holding.

Leonard closed his eyes, his mind was screaming and his arms were shaking and he could feel her lips against his neck from just a few hours ago, he could feel her warmth when they had been sleeping on her bed and he could hear the faint sound of her breathing as she curled against the wall and he could see the way her eyes had shined under the rain in the alley during Jax’s birthday and yet he was boiling with anger, because he could picture everything else as well even if he didn’t want too, even if he knew it was nonsense because both Mick and Greta had set his worries aside; but his legs were moving before his brain, and so was his arm.

“Get out!” he roared as he jumped to his feet, the hand he was using to hold the glass swung and the crystal slipped from his fingers.

Greta yelped loudly as the glass hit the wall next to her, just a few inches from her head; her left arm rose and she covered her head partially, her right hand covering her mouth to avoid screaming as she turned her body to avoid the flying pieces of glass that spread throughout the air; whiskey and glass flying in every direction as Greta felt her heart threatening to burst in her chest.

Leonard watched as Greta lowered her arm and looked at him, her eyes were wide and she was shaking lightly, and even from where he was he could see the rapid way in which her chest rose and fell; and he wanted to scream and take it back, to undo it, but the anger was rushing and spreading through his veins like a wildfire that nothing could put out.

Her hand was still covering her mouth, her fingers digging painfully into her skin as she looked at Leonard, she blinked and a frightened tear rushed down her face; with great effort, the young woman pulled her hand away from her face, cleaning her tears violently, but making an effort not to look away from Leonard.

The pair stood looking at each other, Leonard’s mind stumbling with what to do, he opened his mouth but Greta flinched and ducked under the door frame, escaping from another rant from Leonard.

Leonard stumbled back against the chair he had just jumped from, his heart was going a hundred miles per hour and his chest was rising and falling painfully; the last thing he had wanted to do was hurt her, to scream at her when she had just been worried about his wellbeing and he had acted like a savage, like an animal, throwing the glass at her.

He took a deep breath and crossed the space between the desk and the door, his mind screaming that there was no return from this as he pressed his hand over the panel and the door closed; there was no way she would talk to him after this, not after the look on her face, not after the way she had flinched just as the sight of him opening his mouth.

He closed his eyes, his hand still over the panel as he tried to figure out what had happened and why everything had escalated so fast and to that level; but his train of thought was interrupted harshly by a slamming on the door.

“Snart!” barked a rough voice he knew too well “Open up! I know you are in there!” the slamming against the door grew and it only made Leonard angrier.

Leonard tightened his jaw and pulled his hand away from the panel before pressing it again, the door pulled up to reveal a very menacing looking Mick.

“What?” barked Leonard, his icy glare piercing into Mick.

“What the hell was that?” hissed Mick, he narrowed his eyes.

“What are you talking about?”

“What did you do to her?” snapped Mick, “You know fucking well what I’m talking about”

“Oh” chuckled Leonard bitterly “Mick to the rescue, I see” he shifted his weight from one leg to the other, “Well, why don’t you ask her?”

“I will” hissed Mick “What you do to her?”

“Why do you assume I was the one to screw up?!” snapped Leonard, taking a step towards Mick.

“Because she was the one crying” he barked, and Leonard felt his heart clench in his chest at the revelation that he had actually made her cry.

“Fuck off Mick” barked Leonard “I don’t need your crap right now”

Mick glared at Leonard, the anger was boiling in him and it was certainly not helping his headache that had increased deeply after seeing Greta’s tears.

“I better not see you talking to her again” Mick hissed.

“Are you her bodyguard now?” snapped Leonard, cocking his head to the left.

“I will be if you push me into it” said Mick.

“Aw, Mick” a humorless smile spread over Leonard’s face as he took a step back into the room “At least you don’t have to think a lot doing that job”

And he pressed his hand over the panel and the door came down, separating the friends as Mick fumed with rage and his skull felt like it was going to crack open and Leonard was hissing with rage. Captain Cold stepped away from the door and hissed with pain, a nasty itch starting in his arm, he groaned and pulled the sleeve of his grey shirt, his mind screaming at him as to why was he still trying to pick a fight with everyone, yet his mouth seemed to move before he could even think properly what was going on.

And as he looked down at his arm he understood what was happening, he understood Martin’s words, he understood the horror.

The tar like substance was spreading up his arm.


	66. Blood, Tears and Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greta has a break down, Martin and Ray make a terrifying discovery and Rip talks to the newbie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greta might or might not be overreacting, I don't know, but she's scared and hurt :P btw I felt dramatic, that's why I put so many gifs in just one scene :3

Greta rushed into her room, her hand slamming itself as hard as it was possible against the panel and the door came down rapidly; her heart was racing madly in her chest, her lungs were screaming by the rapid breathing and the tears she had forced back when she had been talking to Mick were already demanding to be let out.

And for the first time since she had arrived to the Waverider, Greta came undone.

The scream echoed into the room loudly, her hands in fists next to her, her eyes clenched closed so hard she was seeing stars behind her eyelids, the tears gushing out and running down her cheeks as she gasped for air; the scream choking in her throat.

Her left hand reached out and clawed at the base of her neck, she felt trapped and a horrible heat was spreading through her body as she stumbled against the door and tried to catch her breath, she opened her eyes as more tears rolled down; but she couldn’t stop, she had opened the gates of her pain and it was all flowing out.

She pressed her head against the door and looked up at the ceiling before closing her eyes, her nails digging into the skin of her clavicle as she cried for her mother, for her loss, for how scared she had been since she had arrived, she cried because she didn’t know how to help Kendra, and she cried because Leonard had scared the living days out of her more than Pines had and because she cared about him more than she was willing to admit.

“FUCK!” she roared into the room, pushing herself away from the door, she stumbled forward as anger mixed itself with her pain and it felt like a drug rushing through her system. “FUCK YOU!” she roared again, tears rolling down her face, crashing against her chest which she had scratched at painfully.

“ _It doesn’t bother me when you touch me”_ his words echoed in her mind just as she closed her eyes and remembered the way he felt against her skin when they had kissed and she felt like she had been played in the most horrible way.

She opened her eyes, the tears just rolling down her face as she looked down at her hand and the glimmer from the ring he had given her sparked at her; her ringless hand reached out, her nails clawing at the ring as she pulled it out, her skin screaming in pain as she tugged painfully and in a quick move she threw the ring across the room; hearing the object bang against the wall before she reached out with both hands and tugged at her hair.

Greta screamed as she pulled at her hair, the anger and the pain were taking over her like her mother had always feared; the way it seemed to just get the best of her, but her mother didn’t understand, she hadn’t been played like this in so long, she hadn’t felt like she cared so much about a guy like this for so long and she had tried everything to make him comfortable and he had been the one playing her.

“FUCK YOU!” she screamed one last time before she stumbled back and her back hit the door and she dropped herself to the floor.

She covered her face and burst into tears, she missed her mother, she missed her father and stepfather, she felt her heart clench at the thought that no matter what happened, she would go back and HE would still be gone and how much of an idiot she had been for trusting Leonard and how foolish of her to think that he could care back.

 

___________//____________

Martin frowned and pulled away from the microscope, he glanced over his shoulder at Ray, who was munching on a sandwich that Sara had brought; Jax and Sara where sitting quietly at the back of the room; Sara glanced at Martin and raised an eyebrow at him with worry.

“What?” she asked, everyone turning to her before following her sight “Why do you have that look on your face Martin?”

“Raymond, I need you to take a look” said Martin, ignoring Sara’s questions, he stepped away from the microscope and Ray slowly pushed himself up from the chair he had been using for the past few minutes.

“What’s wrong?” asked Ray as he walked towards Martin, brushing away the breadcrumbs from his fingers against his jeans.

“If what I’m seeing is correct, everything is about to get worse”

“What are you talking about?” asked Jax, he jumped off his chair and walked towards Martin, a frown over his face because there was no way this could get any worse.

Martin turned to Jax and an idea that he knew Jax wouldn’t like blurt into his mind, he glanced at Sara before looking at Jax.

“Give me your hand”

“Why?” asked Jax, the look on Martin’s face reminding him of the look he had had the day he had drugged Jax to get him to the Waverider.

“I need to test my hypothesis Jefferson” explained Martin.

“And why do you need my hand?”

“I need blood” explained Martin a bit annoyed.

“Oh no” said Jax, he took a step back away from Martin, he really hated that sometimes he was just like this experiment testing dummy for Martin; he stepped back again and bumped against something.

Better said, he bumped against Sara.

Martin smirked and stepped forward and Jax pulled his hands up to his chest just as Sara’s hand appeared over his shoulder and extended out to Martin.

“Take mine” she said, feeling the way Jax’s body lost the tension; she knew the younger man hated blood, and the last thing she wanted was to make anyone feel more uncomfortable than the situation with Kendra already had.

“Raymond” said Martin, he turned his body to Ray, but the taller man was already a head of him and was handing out the scalpel towards Martin.

Martin turned to Sara and gave her a small smile, the deadly woman smiled back, she was used to the punches and the blood, and she’d rather get cut that have Martin cut Jax.

The blade cut into her skin without problem, Sara looked down at the palm of her hand as the small cut drew the dark drops of blood; the pain was still there, but she had master the technique to tolerate it. Jax winced and looked away, everyone got cut and bruised and in Greta’s situation, stabbed a lot, but that didn’t mean he didn’t hate blood, he glanced at Sara, the blond woman turned to him and winked just as Martin pressed his index over her skin and scoped a small drop of blood.

He turned his back to Jax and Sara and placed the blood on the sample of the tar they had been seeing in the microscope; Jax and Sara looked at each other again and Sara shrugged.

“Take a look” whispered Martin “If what I think is happening it true, this is just about to get worse” Ray frowned and looked into the microscope as Martin crossed his arms over his chest and waited next to him.

“ _Oh no”_ groaned Ray in his mind as he pulled away from the microscope. “ _Oh no”_

Ray turned to look at Martin and pressed his lips into a thin line, both Sara and Jax watching the silent conversation between the two of them. Martin raised an eyebrow and Ray nodded, he glanced at the microscope and then turned to Martin, Martin frowned and turned to look at the sample they had just dropped the blood on.

“Oh no”

“Oh no, what?” barked Jax.

“What’s going on?” asked Sara, Martin pulled away from the microscope and looked at his friends.

“Bad news” said Ray.

“What do you mean bad news?” gasped Jax “All we’ve had is bad news!”

“This thing” explained Martin “This tar thing, I think it’s reversing its hosts into their more primal selves, that’s why Kendra seemed unable to talk and only act” he cleared his throat “But there’s something else”

“What?” whispered Jax “Is this permanent? You said the antidote was almost done, that you just had to wait a few…

“It’s contagious” Ray blurt out.

And Jax felt his blood run cold, Sara’s frown got deeper and Jax held his breath as he looked from Ray to Martin and then back to Ray.

“What?” whispered Sara. “How?”

“Through blood” explained Ray “The tar is sticking to it, growing with it” he passed a hand through his head “I think it can be reversed with what we already prepared but it’s contagious”

“You do now what that means right?” whispered Jax, he turned to Sara.

“The crew has already been infected” whispered Martin loud enough to be heard by everyone.

“Where are Leonard and Mick?” asked Sara.

 

___________//____________

Greta walked down the hallway, her eyes were puffy but her mind was set, she had thrown on a light sweater she usually used after training, her neck was burning from the scratching but still she walked down the hallway to get to the kitchen and then check on the group that was inside the lab trying to figure out how to help Kendra.

She ruffled her hair with one hand and took a curve, her throat felt dry and pained from the screaming but at least she had cried all the tears out of her system; she took a deep breath.

“Greta” the voice was smooth and accented.

The young woman looked over her shoulder and gave Rip a small smile as he trotted up towards her, his long coat had disappeared but his hands where inside his pockets.

“Hey” she smiled “What’s up?” she stopped to wait for him.

“Just checking on Kendra” he explained with a shrug “What about you? Are you ok?”

“I’m fine” she nodded as she started to walk again “How’s Kendra?”

“She’s starting to wake up, but other than that she seems fine” he sighed “Considering”

“Of course” nodded Greta, “I’m gonna go check on Martin and Ray, wanna come? We could get tea after that”

“Sounds like a plan” he nodded, a small smile over his face.

Greta looked at him and her smile grew a bit, it was nice having a normal conversation with the captain that didn’t involve him thinking she was up to no good or him ranting on about everything that had gone wrong with the mission.

“I hope they have the antidote ready” sighed Greta, as they walked towards the lab, passing by the kitchen even if Greta felt like drinking a whole pool.

“Let’s hope they had something to help her” nodded Rip, Greta glanced at him by the rear of her eyes but agreed.

And just as Greta and Rip walked into the hallway that would lead them to the lab, Sara and Jax emerged from the lab, Jax had a horrified expression over his face and Sara looked beyond worried; two of the members of the team were infected with that tar thing and the other two were wondering around the Waverider without knowing the danger that lurked in its walls.

“What happened to your neck?” asked Rip as Sara and Jax rushed down the hall they had just stepped into.

“What?” asked Greta, she turned to look at Rip with a small frown.

“Your neck” he said, pulling one of his hands out and pointing at her neck.

“Oh” she nodded, looking away from the captain and down at her chest as Sara and Jax saw the pair walking towards them “I scratched it too hard”

“That’s an understar…

“Greta!” gasped Jax, Greta’s head snapped and she stopped in her tracks as Sara and Jax stopped a few feet in front of Rip and Greta.

“Why are you guys running?” she chuckled.

“Have you seen the Rogues?” asked Sara, Greta tensed her jaw but nodded.

“I saw them like half an hour ago, or forty five minutes” she shrugged “Why?”

“Martin and Ray found out that the tar thing is contagious” Sara explained, “It spreads through blood” she continued “Mick and Snart were scratched by Kendra”

“But they looked fine when I saw them” frowned Greta, “ _Except for the glass thrown at your face by Snart”_

“Yeah, but with Kendra it took a few hours” Sara sighed “Look, we just need to all go back to the lab and figure how to…. Sara took a step forward but Jax’s hand wrapped around her wrist with force and he tugged her back, Sara frowned and turned to look at him, but Jax wasn’t looking at her.

“What?” asked Sara, she tensed her hand but Jax didn’t let her go.

And then his words froze the group inside the hallway.

“What happened to your hand, Rip?”

Sara’s eyes darted down to Rip’s hand, his fingers had dry blood over them that had not been there the last time Jax or Sara had seen their captain; Sara’s eyes shot up to Rip.

“I got cut” he explained with a shrug “At the studio”

“Greta” said Sara firmly, Greta had her eyes glued over Rip but she had taken a step away from him “Get away from him”

“Miss Lance” said Rip with annoyance “This has nothing to do with the tar”

“You said you were checking on Kendra” Greta blurt out.

“Greta” said Sara, she reached out to the young woman as she kept her eyes over Rip “Come over here” she took a step forward, and this time Jax did let go of her wrist “And you, step away from her”

“Miss Lance” barked Rip, he took a step forward.

“Back off!” barked Sara, she would wrestle Rip to the ground if he dared reach to grab either Greta or Jax; she pointed at him with anger “Back off, Rip, I don’t want to hurt you”

“If you listen to me” he hissed.

“I will” she nodded, her eyes glued over him “When you back off and let Greta come over here”

Greta glanced at Jax, her friend nodded and she took a step towards the pair, her movement was caught by Rip by the rear of his eyes and without a thought he turned around, his arms tensed and a growl erupting from his lungs as Jax noticed the black tar thing crawling over Rip’s neck.

He launched forward towards the new girl, Greta screamed but ducked as soon as he jumped, she landed on all fours and Rip crashed against the wall; she pushed herself forward towards Jax’s extended hand and Rip scrambled towards her. Whatever was happening with the tar, it was happening faster than it had with Kendra.

Rip hissed, the anger flowing through his veins and his desire to rip apart the young woman just grew as he pushed himself up; but whatever was taking control of Rip and the Rogues didn’t know what the real Rip and the real Rogues did: never mess with Sara Lance.

Sara spin on her left heel with the agility of an angel warrior, her right leg extended out and up and she smacked Rip with force on the face, he stumbled back as Sara regained her position, with Jax and Greta behind her, her fists up and a determined look on her face.

And if Sara knew something better than anyone, it was that anger never won a fight.

Rip hissed again and jumped forward towards Sara, the blond woman ducked as Jax and Greta jumped towards the wall to avoid Rip; their possessed captain crashed face first over the hard floor of the Waverider and Sara stood up, she hurried towards Rip and raised her left leg, bringing it down with force and hitting Rip between the shoulder blades, pushing him down once more.

Rip moaned in pain and tried to push himself up again, the tar was still not covering half his body so it was still not fueling his body with the strength it had fueled Kendra; Sara grunted and slammed her feet against Rip’s head, his face crashing against the floor and he passed out.

“Come on!” said Sara as she looked at the youngsters “We’ll hide in the lab”

And without having to be told twice, the group dashed down the hallway to get back to Martin and Ray.


	67. Last Remains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The uninfected members make a plan.

The silence fell in the room as soon as the lab door closed down behind Greta, Sara and Jax; Martin and Ray had alarmed looks over their faces as they stared at the group. Greta leaned her head against the door and looked at Ray and Martin as Sara walked up to them, and Jax hoovered next to the new girl.

“What happened?” asked Martin.

“Rip’s infected” said Jax.

“What?!” gasped Ray “How did that happen?”

“We don’t know” Sara shook her head “Greta said he had been checking on Kendra, so maybe she attacked him”

“Or one of the Rogues did” said Jax “But he tried to attack us, Sara took care of him though”

“Oh god” whispered Ray, he pressed his hand against his mouth and looked at Jax before he turned to look at Sara; this infected situation was getting out of hand by the minute, but it was Martin the one to voice the worry that Ray didn’t know he had.

“Are you infected?”

Jax’s head snapped to Martin just as Ray’s eyes drifted from Jax to Greta and Sara turned around to look at the youngsters.

“What?” asked Greta, a confused expression over her face “Of course not”

Instinctively, Jax took a step away from Greta, her head snapping towards him as he moved.

“Jax, I’m not infected” she grunted “I swear”

“You said you talked to the Rogues and you were with Rip” said Jax.

“What happened to your neck?” asked Sara, suddenly everyone in the room seemed ready to jump at Greta if she displayed the slightest aggressive behavior.

“I scratched it” she answered, her eyes darting from face to face in a pleading manner as she pushed herself away from the door; she saw doubt in Ray’s eyes “Ray, I swear” she whined “I swear” she turned to Jax “Please, you have to believe me”

“Ok” said Sara, breaking into the growing tension, she gave Greta a soft smile “Let’s all just take a deep breath”

“She can’t stay if she’s infected” said Martin, Sara grunted softly and an urge to slap Martin grew in her chest.

“You can’t throw me out!” snapped Greta “They will hurt me!” she pointed at the door “You saw Kendra, she’ll rip me apart”

“No one is throwing you out” said Sara, still everyone looked ready to do just that.

Greta looked at Sara and then glanced at Ray and Martin behind her, her eyes lingered over Ray a bit longer before she turned to look at Sara; she pressed her lips into a thin line and took a step towards the blond assassin, Ray and Martin taking a step back.

“You guys, seriously!” she hissed, she closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath.

“We can inject her with the antidote you guys made” Sara said, she had turned to look at Ray and Martin, Greta opened her eyes and looked at her friend.

“I can prove it!” she barked, and just as Sara turned to look at her, Greta grabbed the hem of her sweatshirt and pulled it, together with her shirt over her head and dropped it at her feet.

“Greta!” said Jax, but the blond was already shoving down her yoga pants.

“Oh god” said Ray, he looked at Sara and instantly looked down at his feet.

Martin’s eyes widen for a split second before he turned his body to face Ray and Jax’s head snapped to Sara as Greta stood in front of the group in her bra and panties with her pants pooling around her ankles.

“See, I’m fine!” she said, she turned partially to show Sara her back “Right?”

“She’s fine” nodded Sara, she gave Greta a small smile and stepped forward, grabbing her shirt and sweater.

Greta smiled and bent down, grabbing her pants and grunting as she pulled them back on.

“You guys could relax” Sara rolled her eyes as she separated the shirt from the sweater and handed Greta the shirt “It’s not like you haven’t seen a naked woman before or a woman wearing a freaking bathing suit”

Greta pulled down her shirt, pulling her hair out of the shirt and reached out for the sweater that Sara handed her before turning around to Ray and Martin.

“She’s decent now” the mockery in her tone very vivid. “She’s also, not infected”

Ray looked up at Greta and Martin glanced at her “I told you so!” she hissed as she looked at the two older men “I’m fine”

“We had to be sure” explained Martin.

“You didn’t even look!”

“I trust Sara” he nodded and shrugged at the same time.

Greta frowned and closed her eyes for a few seconds, pushing her frustration down before she opened her eyes again and looked at the group.

“Maybe she isn’t infected, but that doesn’t mean that the other half of the crew isn’t” said Sara, “Rip wasn’t covered in the tar but he was ready to fight me”

“He actually tried” said Greta, she walked towards the group and crossed her arms over her chest before she poped her hip and looked at Ray and Martin “Sara said you found out that it’s contagious, have you figured out how to reverse it?”

“We have” nodded Ray, he tore his eyes away from the young woman and glanced at the back of the room, the place they had left the antidote while it finished getting ready; he looked down at his watch and then at Greta “Ten minutes and it will be done”

“Part of it” said Martin, he pulled his glasses off and rubbed his eyes with one hand, frustration and tiredness were rushing through his body. “We thought we were just dealing with Kendra” he continued “So we made enough for two, maybe three shots”

“But can you make more?” asked Greta, she glanced at Jax as he walked up towards them.

“Yeah” nodded Martin “We can, and I’m sure we’ll have to seeing we don’t know the dosage that will cure them, at least Kendra, she seems the most affected”

“That’s an understatement” whispered Jax, and Greta pressed her lips into a thin line to avoid the chuckle; they hadn’t kicked her out, but she was sure they would if she laughed.

“Let’s assume that the last to get infected was Rip” said Sara “That means that so far, he’s the least dangerous of the group”

“Which makes Snart the first infected after Kendra” said Martin, “Which I assume would mean that he’s incredibly dangerous as of now”

“I’ll take care of Snart then” said Sara, her tone serious and un doubtful.

“And who exactly do you expect to take on Mick?” asked Jax, a deep frown over his face “Have you seen him in a fist fight?”

“I obviously have” sighed Sara, Martin looked just as annoyed as she was.

“Why are we just assuming that we are going to run into them one by one?” asked Greta “They could have packed up together, or Sara could go out there and find none of them and Jax could run into the Rogues and Rip at the same time”

“That’s true” said Martin “And we don’t have enough antidote to give four syringes to each of you”

“How many do you have?” asked Sara.

“I’m thinking that maybe four syringes could be produced in what I assume might be the minimal dosage” Martin explained “But if we give out just three of them and then take care of Kendra, who is locked up, I’m confident the effect on their bodies will be quick”

“You assume she’s still locked up” pointed out Jax.

“You get my point” hissed Martin.

“Ok” nodded Greta, “We each take one, right?” she turned to Sara “You are acting captain if Rip is incapacitated, so what do you say? We wait for more of the antidote to be made or we go out now before they get stronger?”

“We need to go out there before they get stronger” Sara said without hesitation, she crossed her arms over her chest “Martin has to stay to finish the antidote” she glanced at Ray “With only three syringes, you should stay in case they come here, protect Stein”

“Of course” nodded Ray, he glanced at Martin and gave him a small smile.

“I go with the youth of the ship” Sara smirked as she glanced at Jax and Greta; “We’ll take the main halls, if you suspect that there is more than one, communicate through the intercoms, if not, engage if you think you can”

“Of course” Jax and Greta nodded at the same time before they looked at each other.

“If you need help, don’t hesitate” said Ray.

“We’ll be fine” said Jax as a wicked smirk spread over his face as he kept looking of Greta “We’ve done this before”

“Don’t forget to confirm kill” she nodded.

“We are not killing” whispered Ray. “And when have you done this?”

“Don’t ask” hissed Martin, because he knew the answer.

“ _Last Remains”_ answered Greta as they turned to look at Ray and Martin; Sara smiled and shook her head, maybe it wasn’t exactly field experience, but the last time they had used a strategy from the video game, they had managed to get Kendra under control.


	68. Cornered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search team goes out and come across a few of the infected.

As soon as the antidote was done, Ray and Martin had handed out three syringes, one for each of the members of the hunting party; Sara had ordered Ray to focus all of the little power they had managed to get from Gideon on the lab to keep the antidote safe while they searched for the infected members, and as soon as they were out of the lab, the acting captain had reminded Jax and Greta that if they came across very high danger they should report immediately so the others could go help.

Greta walked down one of the main halls, since most of the energy on the Waverider was being used at the lab, not all the lightbulbs were working, still she made her way down the hallway to get to her room; since no one had expected the threat to be infectious, the young woman had left her batons in her room and if they expected to come face to face with the possessed Rogues and Rip, she had to at least had something to defend herself with.

She walked as close to the wall as she could, her eyes and ears alert to anything and her right hand was wrapped around the syringe; and to be honest, she was really hoping that if she had to come across one of the infected, it would be Rip.

“I’m by the departure bay” Jax’s voice echoed in her ear “But there is no sign of anyone”

“I really hope they haven’t teamed up” whispered Greta.

“That makes two of us” said Sara, “Kendra is still locked up, but she’s awake”

“I’m by the hallway that leads to the rooms” Greta said, she frowned almost sure she had heard something “I think I hear something, I’m gonna check it out because it could just be my paranoia kicking in”

“Be careful” said Jax.

“I will” she nodded, she took a deep breath and started to walk further down the hallway, this time she was almost a hundred percent certain that she had heard something. _“Quick look, if it’s more than one, I’ll go get help”_ she told herself.

Back home, she had been part of several fights, she wasn’t exactly the greatest fighter but she had one her side her impulse control problem when she was already fighting; but this, this situation was like nothing she had experienced in real life, and the last thing she wanted was to have to have a face-off with the Rogues or Rip covered in that horrid tar thing that was taking over Kendra.

The hallway turned into a curve and Greta stopped, peaking around the wall to get a look at what was happening down the hallway; an internal groan echoing in her mind as she noticed that one of the rooms was opened and that she could only see a shadow moving inside it.

“ _Shit”_ she whispered, not really sure who the shadow belonged too, because Jax had been right, there was no way she could stand her ground on a fight against Mick Rory.

Greta bit her inner cheek but stepped around the corner, making an effort to remain as soundless as she could as she made her way towards the light; if she was right, that probably was Sara’s room. Something crashed to the floor and Greta pressed her lips into a thin line to avoid a yelp, her heart was already beating madly and she was sure she was about to start sweating at any moment.

“ _Please be Rip, please be Rip”_ she begged in her mind, she reached the door and peaked inside. “ _Shit”_ she groaned.

And there he was, hunched over the desk, pulling one of the drawers open, his sleeves up to his elbows and the black tar had his arms covered; Greta held her breath, really hoping that his face wasn’t covered with the tar because the substance was making everything even scarier.

“ _I can do this”_ she nodded, she stepped until she was under the door frame, she opened her mouth to speak, really hoping that her voice wouldn’t come out shaking and unsteady. “Hey”

He tensed as soon as her voice echoed in the room, slowly pushing himself up to stand straight, one of his hands hidden from her view, but right now, all she needed was to make sure he wasn’t going to try and kill her.

“ _Or throw another glass at my face”_ she pointed out bitterly.

He turned around slowly, her eyes remained trained over his head as he moved, pressing his body against the desk; the lightbulb above them flickered and Greta begged in her mind that the lights wouldn’t go out because there was a big chance he would attack her then.

“ _Oh God”_ she gasped in her mind, forcing her face to remain unreadable as she looked at him, part of the tar had spread up his neck and over the left side of his face, thin lines of the substance were stretching out towards his clear eyes.

“Hey Len” she said, she took a step inside the room, her right hand behind her holding the syringe as firmly as she could.

He cocked his head to the left and narrowed his eyes, he opened his mouth to answer back but his body seemed unable to utter words.

“I was looking for you” she continued, hoping dreadfully that he recognized her. “I wanted to talk about what happened, you know? With the glass a few hours ago”

His eyes shined and she smiled softly, his posture seemed to relax and Greta felt her body breath as she took another step towards the Rogue.

“If you come over we can talk about it” she stretched her left hand out to him as gently as she could “I don’t think this is the way we should leave things, you know?” she continued, her steps as soft and small as she could, her heart threatening to burst in her chest “I mean, we’ve kissed, we’ve slept together,” she shook her head “Well, not like that but we’ve shared a bed, I’m sure we can find a way to fix this, right?”

He frowned and Greta stopped on her tracks, her heart skipping a beat, his hand slowly appeared from behind him, the one Greta hadn’t been able to see at the beginning and her stomach turned as she took a step back.

“ _He has a knife”_ she whispered to herself as the blade from the knife that she was sure belonged to Sara glimmered against the dim light in the room.

“Fix this,” he spoke, his voice incredibly hoarse and something about it send chills down Greta’s spine “Right” and he smirked before he took a step towards her.

 

___________//____________

 

Jax walked into the departure bay, a prickly sense rushing through his body, making every nerve in him stay alert to any kind of movement or sound; this all felt surreal, like this was part of the video game he played with Greta, but the fact that he could really get hurt if something went wrong was what was keeping him alert, the last thing he needed was to be stabbed.

Slowly, and after looking behind his shoulder, Jax made his way towards Rip’s studio, the silent Waverider was giving him the creeps and suddenly he was missing the bickering between Mick and Ray, missing Snart’s on point sarcasm; he would even take the yelling and Rip’s frustration over the way the silence hug in the space ship.

He glanced at the chairs by the control panel, most of them already had chosen a specific chair to use when they time jumped but now they looked weird, maybe it had something to do with the lighting.

“Hey there kid”

Jax’s head snapped up to the other side of the departure bay, from the other hallway Mick had strolled in, he was wearing his coat and his hands were behind his back.

“Mick” said Jax, his voice coming out a lot more convincing than he would have thought. “Hey”

“What are you doing?” asked Mick, he strolled further towards Jax, and there was a way in which he moved that was everything but Mick.

“I – I was looking for Rip, have you seen him?” Jax frowned, he stepped towards Mick, the syringe hidden in his left hand as he pushed it behind his back.

“No” Mick shook his head “Maybe he’s with Martin or Raymond”

And Jax made an effort not to cringe as Mick called Ray by his name.

“Yeah” Jax nodded “I was going to go check there after coming here” he smiled weakly “Just making sure he wasn’t here, you know? With Gideon not working I have to check all the rooms”

“Of course” nodded Mick, he cocked his head to the left and glanced down at Jax’s hidden arm. “What you got there?”

“Where?” asked Jax, he glanced by the rear of his eyes towards the departure chairs and took a step towards them as Mick walked towards him.

“Behind your back, kid” Mick pointed at Jax’s with his chin, and Jax was sure he was avoiding showing his hands because they were probably already covered with the tar.

“Nothing” Jax shook his head, taking another step towards the departure chairs, he was already at arms reach from one of them.

“Sounds like bullshit”

“It’s not”

“Let me see” said Mick, his voice turning menacing and he took a harsh step towards Jax, the young man hurried towards the chairs, trying to put something between Mick and himself.

“Make me” barked Jax, his free hand landing over the edge of one of the chairs, his eyes focused over Mick.

Mick growled and his hands appeared from behind his back and landed over the chair closest to him, and his hands were indeed covered in tar; he gripped the chair and part of it seemed to bend under the pressure from the Rogue’s hands. Jax gulped but remained where he was, he wasn’t going to risk having Mick rip him apart like he probably would do with the chair.

Jax held his ground as Mick slowly started to move towards him, his mind racing with what he could do to escape this situation or attack Mick without getting himself killed; Mick shrugged off the coat and his covered in tar chest and arms came into view just as Greta’s voice from an old conversation echoed into Jax’s head.

“ _He hides guns around the ship_ ” she had said “ _That’s why Rip is angry at him, I think there was_ _one at the departure bay or the studio_ ” she had shrugged and smirked just before she had killed his player in another video game.

Mick growled and jumped towards Jax, the younger man leaped out of the way, stumbling to avoid hitting the control panel in the center of the chairs, the syringe dropping from his grip and rolling away as Jax made a run towards Rip’s studio.

“Get back here you little bitch!” but the words were coming distorted and rougher than Mick’s voice usually was, and Jax had the impression that talking was taking up a lot of effort from Mick.

Jax jumped the step to get inside Rip’s studio, he skidded and dropped to his knees just as he felt Mick jumping behind him and as his body crashed to the floor, Mick’s fist impacted with the air where Jax’s head had been just a few seconds ago.

Maybe Mick wasn’t his best friend on the ship, but Jax was really hoping that he had learned enough from Heat Wave to know at least two things about him: the first, that if he hid guns around the ship, they probably were easy to reach in case of emergency, and second, that that probably meant, under the desk.

Jax dropped back over the floor, his eyes shooting up to look under the table and a scream of victory echoed in his head as he reached out and grabbed the gun that had been adjusted to the table, his fingers wrapping around the smaller version of the gun Mick always used just as Mick’s hands curled around his left ankle.

“Don’t play hard to get” hissed Mick, he pulled at Jax’s ankle but the young man grunted and raised his right feet, and with force and a loud grunt, he kicked Mick on the face and pulled his left ankle free before he pushed himself to a sitting position and pointed the gun at Mick.

“Back off” barked Jax, his finger on the trigger as Mick stared at him.

“I bet you don’t know how to use that” Mick mocked.

“I bet you don’t want to find out” hissed Jax, and he pressed the trigger.

A flame rushed out of the gun, it wasn’t as powerful or as dense as the ones that sprouted out of Mick’s main gun but it was enough to make possessed Mick squirm back in an attempt to avoid the flames; and the indication that that wasn’t their Mick flared in his eyes as Jax watched the horror in which Mick stared at the fire, their Mick would never disrespect the flames with that look.

Jax pressed harder and the fire reached out more, Mick growled with a mix of pain and shock and pushed his massive body up before he dashed out of the studio; Jax pulled his finger away and raced after Mick, catching a glimpse as the man ran back through the hall he had emerged from.

“Sara!” gasped Jax into the intercom.

“Jax” said Sara.

“I found Mick!” he said as he started to hurry behind Mick “He’s heading down to the engine room, I’m following him but I lost my syringe”

“I’ll meet you there” said Sara, just as Leonard threw himself over Greta.


	69. Syringe vs, Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight ensues between Leonard and Greta.

Greta jumped back, missing Leonard’s swinging arm by an inch, the blade ripping into the air as she stumbled to her side and crashed against the side of Sara’s bed; pain shot up her body but her hand remained wrapped around the syringe, that at the moment was the only thing that could get her out of that hell hole, if she was agile enough to inject Leonard, that was.

Leonard stumbled forward, almost losing balance, because whatever was that had possessed the leader of the Rogues, it didn’t have the grace he did; Greta pressed herself against the bed and glanced around the room, trying to find a way to get out of the room or even something to defend herself against the armed Rogue.

“Hey asshole!” she barked, Leonard turned to her, the tar was stretching further over his face and Greta had the horrible sensation that when the strings reached his eyes, they would simply crawl inside his eye socket.

With a loud growl, he threw himself to her, Greta pressed her but against the bed and leaned back, raising her right leg just as Leonard threw at her, his arm stretched forward with the knife; Greta moved her head to the left, her eyes closed tight and her leg shot forward, hitting Leonard on the stomach. She heard a groan and then a crash, her eyes popped open as Leonard pushed himself to a sitting position.

“ _RUN!”_ her mins screamed, her lips parted, part of her wanted to help him, but a bigger part of her wanted to live, so she pushed herself away from the bed and leaped forward as Leonard tried to grab her ankle.

“ _RUN! RUN! RUN!”_ she kept screaming, the voice almost coming in that of her step father’s reminding her that there was no shame in retreating from a fight; her shoulder crashed against the doorframe but she forced herself forward and out of the room and into the dim corridor.

She heard a scrambling and she knew Snart was already on his feet and ready to chase after her, whatever this thing was, whatever it was doing to its hosts, it was giving them a lot of strength and a lot of stamina and more than that, with every single punch and every single push, the anger in them grew, fueling them further with more deadly desire and right now all Leonard could see was red and Greta as she dashed down the corridor.

“GRETA!” he roared, and it wasn’t his voice, it was horrid and it sent chills down her body like nails against a chalkboard.

She looked over her shoulder, the dimmed lights in the hallway making the shadows longer and scarier; she saw his form, rapidly approaching her, knife in hand and half of his face almost fully covered in the tar; and a realization hit her.

“ _You are not going to outrun him”_ she skidded down the hallway, heading towards the hall that would lead to her room, if she could get one of the batons she was sure she could fight him and probably knock him out and inject the antidote into his transforming body.

The echo of his footfalls got louder and closer but Greta was so close to her room that there was no way she was stopping now, because it was clear for anyone to see that if she allowed Leonard to corner her, he was going to kill her, she knew it and he knew it and there was no way to hide from that.

The light from her room was off, but the lights from the hallway would have to be enough and if she remembered correctly she had left the batons over the desk after she had screamed and thrown away the gift from Leonard that she no longer wanted, because that she was willing to fight him in order to help him, didn’t mean that she had forgotten that he had thrown a glass at her face; she hadn’t forgotten his hurtful words either.

She scrambled into the room, the lights from the hallway illuminating the room partially but she could see the shape of the desk; with just one hand available to fend Leonard off, Greta threw herself like a starved woman towards the desk. Her left hand wrapped around the back of the chair and she yanked it out from under the desk, throwing it back with all the force she had, trying to make an obstacle between herself and Leonard; her hand reached forward to grab the baton, the item sitting at the back of the desk when she felt it.

Leonard rushed inside the room, part of him knew this was wrong but what his brain wanted and what his body was doing were two different things and so far, the body was winning and it was determined; having one single mission.

He adjusted the knife in his hand just as the chair flew back, he jumped away but part of it still hit him on the left knee and he groaned, the knife slipping from his fingers and rattling as it landed on the floor of the dark room. He was done, he was done with this silly goose chase, he was done with this girl that was only irritating him beyond reason, and he was done with the host trying to fight back; Leonard threw the chair back and just as Greta’s fingers graced the baton, his own fingers wrapped around her smooth neck and he pulled back.

The cry died out in her throat as he squeezed and pulled her back from the desk and the baton, she closed her eyes in pain as her free hand reached out to grab his wrist; part of her brain screaming at her to let go of the syringe and fight but the syringe was the only thing she had left and she would inject Leonard even if it took her last breath to do so.

She felt his breath against her ear as he squeezed and brought her back up to his chest, she gasped for air, her lungs screaming and her neck bruising instantly under the pressure of his fingers and his palms; he pulled her up a bit, tilting her head down to her chest and the tears rushed down her face as she kicked trying desperately to hit his shins or anything she could.

“Let’s fix this” he hissed against her, and each word was more slurred than the last, the last remains of vocal power in him slowly fading.

Leonard threw her to the side with all the force the parasite in his body allowed, she landed with a loud crash against the floor, her arms forward and the syringe slipping away from her grasp and rolling out of the room as her head slammed against the floor painfully; her ear ringing like it had after the explosion at the gala just before they had started to bleed. Greta rolled to her back, her body desperate to get some air, her eyes were closed as the tears streamed down and her hands reached out to touch her bruised neck, she raised her knees before he was grabbing her again.

His hands wrapped around her ankles and he tugged her further into the room a few inches before she felt him straddling her; Greta opened her eyes, the tears blurring her vision, she blinked trying to clear the tears away, but she only saw the blur of his chest and head as he leaned down to look at her. Leonard’s hands grabbed her wrists and he pulled them away from her neck, before his bigger hands appeared over her neck once more and he pressed down as he looked at her; Greta closed her eyes, her legs kicking under him as her body convulsed and her ears ringed.

“Len please” she gasped, her head thrown back as she tried desperately to get air “Please” the words came distorted and pained and he could hear her, but he couldn’t stop “Len please! It’s me!” the pressure intensified and she was sure she was about to pass out.

Saliva slipped out of her as she gagged and gasped, her brain trying to find something to fight back and just as her vision was turning black, her body acted before she could even realize what was happening. Her arms tensed, her hands went stiff and in a quick movement that had all the strength she had left in her, Greta brought her arms up as fast as she could and smacked her hands against Leonard’s ears.

The disorientation and the pain hit him hard, and the grip on her neck loosened, one of his hands letting go completely as he leaned back over her and Greta’s eyes snapped open; she threw a slash at him, her fingers and short nails hitting him on the nose, her other hand leaped up and slapped his face as hard as she could and Leonard dropped back. Greta kicked, she hissed through her pained neck and she kicked again until Leonard was off her and she forced her body to turn, the adrenaline rushing up her veins, she pushed herself on all fours in a last attempt to get out.

“ _GET HELP!”_ she cried in her mind, she crawled out of the room. Her eyes darted around the illuminated corridor and landed finally over the syringe at the end of the light, just were the bulbs were turned off. “ _GET UP!”_ she screamed in her mind, and a soft groan erupted from her lips before she pushed herself up and dove for the syringe.

She stumbled forward, crashing on her side against the wall, she bent down and picked the syringe, the object feeling like heaven as her fingers wrapped around it.

“ _GO!”_ she hissed, she straighten up and spin on her heels and her mouth gaped in an O right before she closed her eyes.

Leonard’s hand shot forward the instant he saw her spin around after getting the syringe, his fingers dug with power over her shoulder just as the knife sliced her skin effortlessly and it dug just above her hip.

She wanted to scream, her body felt like it had been lit on fire, the pain shooting up every vein and cell in her; her free hand reached out and she grabbed the forearm of the arm he was using to hold her still; she opened her eyes as tears rushed down and she looked at him, towering a bit over her and those weren’t the eyes she had looked into at night, but still she opened her mouth as the blood slipped out of her body as he pulled the knife out.

“Len please” she whimpered, and he could hear her, he could hear the horror and he couldn’t do anything as his hand move the knife once more into her body, this time above her hip but a few inches to the back of her body.

He pulled her closer to him, her fingers digging into his arm as he held her and looked at her, her back arched forward as he pulled the knife out and in one last movement he stabbed her again just next perfectly between both wounds.

“I win” he hissed.

She looked at him, her eyes red from the tears that were coming out without control, the hand she was using the syringe had raised up to his neck when he had pulled her closer and she forced her lips into a smile.

“No Len” she whispered through the pain, “I win” and she pressed the syringe against his neck and injected the antidote into his body.

A horrified animal scream erupted from his lungs, he shoved her back from him, letting go of the knife she still had sticking out of her body and he stumbled back; both of his hands flew to his neck to grab the syringe and Greta crashed to the floor, her body screaming as the knife went deeper in her.

Leonard stumbled into her room as he pulled the syringe out, but Greta didn’t have time to see if it had worked, she had to get out of there; she twisted her body, her trembling hand tried to reach for the knife but she was scared to pull it out wrong.

“Just go” she whimper into the hallway “Get to Ray”

She pressed her shaking hands against the floor and turned her body, she wasn’t sure she would be able to stand up but at least she would crawl towards the lab, she wasn’t far, she knew that; she moved her legs and the pain rushed up her veins, she balled her hands into fists but forced herself to move forward, she knew that if she stayed she would be a sitting duck and her wounds needed attention.

The blood was rushing down her body freely, way to freely to be safe, she could feel the hot liquid slipping down her legs and her stomach and she felt like every inch of her body was covered in it; she sobbed as she pushed forward, she needed Ray, or Sara, anyone that wasn’t in that hallway and ready to kill her.

She finished crawling the dark part of the hall and pushed herself towards the wall, she had to stand up, crawling was taking too long; she sat over her ankles and pressed her hands over the wall before she grunted and tried to push herself up, but before she was able to even try, she saw the shadow behind her. Greta’s head snapped back, ready to face Leonard again but instead she saw Rip standing there, his face distorted by a twisted smile, her mouth dropped open, ready to scream, but he was ready to.

Ready to grab at her neck too.

His hands grabbed her, shoving her back and the knife moved inside her, she grunted and spit slipped out as she grabbed Rip’s wrists, closing her eyes but putting all her strength in pushing him away; the catch was that her strength was rushing out of her with the flowing blood.

“Rip!” she gasped, her eyes closed “You know me, please!” she pressed her eyes tighter and more tears rushed out “I’m bleeding please!” she sobbed and she was beyond scared, even more than she had been when she had seen Savage, even more than when Leonard had thrown the glass at her, because she knew what was happening, what would happen if she didn’t get to Ray soon.

She would die from the bleeding.

And she pressed her eyes tighter and she saw shaped behind her eyelids as she tried to push him away, but her strength was draining and she could hear her ears ringing and she could hear her sobs in the distance and she felt like she was slipping away.

Rip pressed harder against the soft skin of her neck, and just as he felt her hands loosen around his wrists, a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and he was pulled away from the young woman with strength; his body stumbled violently and he crashed face first against the wall, his nose breaking on impact.

The blood shot down his nose as he opened his mouth and eyes, he turned around, ready to face the threat but a punch was already making its way to his wounded face and pain snaked up his spine as the knuckles impacted his face; and the punch was followed by another and then another and the another. Rip crashed against the wall and his eyes flutter close despite his efforts, but the pain was shooting up and he could barely breath.

Greta’s hands reached for her neck as soon as Rip pulled away, her eyes closed and her body shaking with pain and terror, she squirmed and pushed herself against the wall, her back light pressed against it to avoid moving the wall but she couldn’t find it in her to move or to breath or to open her eyes.

Her body jolted forward when she felt the hand over her shoulder and the other over her knee, her right hand smacking a face and she pushed herself further against the wall, the knife piercing harder and her eyes closed tighter because this was just a nightmare.

And then the words echoed in the hallway.

“I got you”

And it was his voice.


	70. Of Blood and Bats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greta is still loosing blood.

Leonard knelt down next to Greta, blood was rolling down her side, her hands were covered in it, her neck was bruising already and her hair was sticking around with blood spatters here and there; the tears rushed down her face and her lips gapped as she tried to get air.

“I got you” he whispered, even if he knew that more than half the injuries she had, had been delivered by him.

Her eyes popped open and she wanted to scream and hit him and kick him away from him, her body still shaking from the wounds he had given her; but her mind knew better, she looked at him, her eyes scanning his face, the black tar had disappeared from his face and his arms. A small sob slipped out of her lips before she threw her arms around his neck and curled her body towards him, her back and her hip burning with pain as she squirmed towards him; she buried her face against his shoulder even if her body was still distrusting him and Leonard closed his eyes for a split second in agonizing pain because the horror and the pain rushing through her body had been because of him.

He opened his eyes and looked down, his body tensing instantly as he saw the hilt of the knife sticking out her body; the knife he had gotten from Sara’s room, the knife had shoved into her body three times, the knife he had been intending to use when he killed her and there it was, still stuck to her body like a horrible reminder that he had done that.

“Greta” he whispered against her hair, her chest was rising and falling rapidly and he was sure that it was going at the same pace as her escaping blood. “This is probably going to hurt”

His hand reached towards the hilt of the knife, his fingers curling around it and he felt her tense and hold her breath, the slightest move of the knife echoing in her body; he took a deep breath and held it tighter before he pulled it out.

Her nails dug into him through the shirt, her breath getting caught in her throat as she pressed her head against the crook of his neck and he felt the hot tears rolling down his skin; his fingers dropped the knife almost as if it was made of acid and he had just gotten burned, the rattling noise as it hit the metal floor flowing through the hallway.

“Ok” he whispered more to himself than to Greta, carefully he passed the arm Greta was leaning against around her body and he pushed himself back, pulling her with him to get her away from the wall of the ship.

Leonard wasn’t sure if she could stand up, he wasn’t really sure she could move her hips without pain from the wounds he had inflicted, so with a deep breath, he passed his free hand under her knees and turned his cheek to press it against her head.

“I got you, ok?”

She nodded against his neck, her arms were shaking gently and her heart was beating madly against her chest and he was sure that couldn’t be a good sign. The Rogue tensed his legs and pushed himself up, his left knee wobbled a bit but he refused to stumble or fall, there was no way he was dropping Greta, not after all he had already done to her.

He felt her shift, her arms loosened around his neck and her face was pulled away from his neck and he felt her chin over his shoulder; her hands balled around his shirt. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure that Rip was still down and started to walk down the hallway, the hot thick liquid of her blood rolling down his arms, entwining with his fingers and absorbing into his clothes.

“I’m taking you to the nursery” he spoke, not really sure he had to tell her but wanting to let her know that he was helping.

“No” she said, pushing her chin away from his shoulder and turning to look at him, he glanced at her by the rear of his eyes. “Take me to the lab” he voice was faint and even by his peripheral vision he could see that she was already getting pale.

“What do you mean the lab? You’re bleeding”

“Yes, I’m aware” she mumbled “But the power is being concentrated on the lab to get the antidote ready and without verbal confirmation from Stein or Ray, Gideon wont power up any other room in the ship, Snart”

And the way his last name sounded in her voice made him cringe, the way it seemed to be made of steel or rock; the way it wasn’t smooth and soft like her words always were.

“Ok, the lab” he nodded.

He took a turn and entered a part of the corridor that was properly illuminated and glanced down, the blood drops were getting thicker and he speed up; she dropped her head against his shoulder, her breathing was getting heavier.

“I’m sorry” he whispered, one of her arms dropped from around his neck and landed over her lap, and he wasn’t sure Greta could even hear him anymore. “I didn’t mean to hurt you”

“I know” her voice a faint whisper.

“You’re gonna be fine”

“I doubt that” she smirked painfully, her eyes flutter close for a moment.

Her feet dangled with each step he took, the blood leaving a trail behind them, Greta looked up at the ceiling, the darkness of the damaged bulb seemed so inviting, her vision blurred just to go back to normal almost instantly; they passed under a turned on light and her eyes rolled to the back of her head, she was already feeling lightheaded, she grunted without knowing it and opened her eyes just as Leonard took a curve and got to the closed door of the lab.

“We are here”

“Mhm” she whispered.

“Shit” he cursed, he stepped towards the door and in a quick move he kicked it hard twice, before he stepped away. “Palmer!” he called out, he threw another kick “It’s Leonard, open up!”

“He’s not gonna open” her words were slurred “He thinks you’re still infected”

Her head moved to look at the door dangerously, the hand she had over her lap reached out and Leonard stepped towards the door, she hit it once but Leonard kicked again and she called out.

“Ray, it’s me” she said, hoping he could hear her “I need you to open up, Snart is cured, but I’m really hurt”

There was only silence from the other side of the door, Greta’s head rolled back and Leonard had to adjust his grip on her, shifting his arm under her back to move her head towards her chest; his heart started to race, if Ray didn’t believe him and he was sure Stein wasn’t, they would have to fend off outside and without Gideon’s help, Leonard was sure he wouldn’t be able to help Greta, who was now a step away from passing out.

And then the door _swushed_ open and Ray appeared at the other side, a long metal piece in his hands and Martin was just a few steps behind him with a syringe ready in his hands; the metal bar hitting the floor was the sound that snapped Greta’s eyes open.

“Jesus Christ!” gasped Ray, he hurried towards the pair as Leonard stepped to get inside the room. “What happened?”

“I got stabbed” she answered, her eyes over Ray, her vision was now partially blurred but she could tell it was him; his big brown eyes, like nothing she had ever seen and his floppy hair and the way his eyebrows furrowed together were a characteristic that only the unique Ray Palmer had.

“Get her inside!” hissed Martin, he looked down the hallway as Ray and Leonard stepped inside and the door came down.

“Put her here” said Ray, he shoved away a few things from a table and Leonard walked behind him, gently placing the young woman over the cold surface; a groan escaped her lips as she squirmed to lay over her good side. “Oh god” whispered Ray, he could see the blood coming out and there was no sign that it would be stopping, he passed a hand over his face and turned to Leonard. “This is really bad”

“I can see that, Boy Scout” said Leonard, his eyes over Greta.

“I can’t cure her” said Ray, he glanced at Martin “I don’t have my suit here to help the bleeding from inside”

“I need to take her to the nursery, but she said you had to ask Gideon to power it up” said Leonard, he turned to look at Ray.

“Who did this?” asked Martin.

“I did” answered Leonard “That thing I had it everywhere, and I stabbed her right before she injected me this yellow liquid” he glanced from Martin to Ray. “Rip is back there unconscious in one of the hallways”

“It’s true” she whispered, Ray turned to look at her and tenderly his hand brushed away the hair from her forehead, his fingers smooth and caring as he tried to clean the sweat. “I swear, Ray”

“I believe you” said Ray, his eyes showed worry like Leonard had seen very little, he turned to Leonard and Martin “The second group of antidotes is going to be ready any second now” he glanced at the table where the yellow liquid was cooking up “As soon as it’s done, take her to the nursery, I’ll tell Gideon to power it up”

Martin turned around and hurried towards the antidote, it was almost done but almost could be the difference between Greta getting help or dying in front of them inside the lab; he checked the markers of the heating device and turned to look at Ray.

“3 minutes” said Martin.

“Ok” said Leonard, he glanced at Ray “I’m gonna take her now, as soon as that’s done, power the nursery” Ray nodded “Palmer don’t be late”

“I wont” said Ray as he shook his head, he glanced at Greta and passed his hand over her forehead again for a moment, he turned to Leonard “Be careful”

“I trust you” said Leonard, he turned to Greta, a small pool of blood had formed under her and a string of it was rolling down the edge of the table and to the ground. “Greta” she didn’t answer but shifted her legs “We are leaving”

She felt his hands around her again, pulling her towards the edge of the table and then up bridal style once more, one of her arms reached out and she passed it around his neck, dropping her head against her shoulder. Leonard turned to look at Raymond, The Atom looked worried beyond reason as he looked at the young woman, he looked up at Leonard and nodded.

“Go” said Martin, he scurried towards the door and pressed the control panel, the door lifted up and Leonard hurried towards it, the nursery wasn’t far from the lab but he wasn’t sure how much conscious time Greta had.

The door closed behind him and Leonard took a deep breath, Greta shuffled in his arms and he started to walk down the corridor; his grip around her knees tightened and she turned her chest a bit towards him.

“You’re gonna be fine, Newbie” he whispered, but Greta didn’t answer.

He took a turn and entered a new hallway as Ray opened the door of the lab again to ask Leonard something that he quickly forgot as he saw a shadow disappearing the same way Leonard had; Ray frowned and turned to look at Martin.

“What?” asked Martin.

“Where are Sara and Jax?”

“Jefferson said they were cornering Mr. Rory at the engine room” said Martin “Last time they made contact was when Sara said Jefferson had burned his shoulder fighting with Mr. Rory”

“So they are still down at the engine room, right?” whispered Ray.

“Yes, Raymond” answered Martin “Why? And close the door”

“Then we might have a problem”

“What kind of problem?” asked Martin, Ray looked at him over his shoulder and pushed himself away from the door to grab the metal bar he had dropped when he had seen Greta. “Raymond, what’s going on?”

“Martin” said Ray, his voice serious but there was alarm in his eyes “Close the door as soon as I’m out, power the nursery when the clock rings, ok?”

“Where are you going?”

“I think Rip is up”

Martin and Ray looked at each other for a few seconds before Martin nodded, he gave Ray a weak smile and Ray nodded back, holding the bar tight between his hands; he turned to the door and walked out, glancing at Martin one last time before the older man lowered the door and was left alone inside the lab.

Leonard saw the door of the nursery just under a piece of the hallway that was out of light, his fingers were sticky with blood and his neck was throbbing where the needle had pierced his skin, but he pushed forward with the almost completely still Greta; he glanced at her face, strands of bloody hair were sticking to her face, and her skin was pale and her lips light blue and he quickened his pace just before he heard the falling footsteps.

The Rogue barely had time to look over his shoulder before Rip’s hands landed over his shoulders and the possessed captain gave Leonard a violent shake and she slipped; he felt her body bang against his chest before she rolled out of his grip, his fingers and his arm desperate to keep her in his arms just as much as his body was demanding to fight.

And he felt one of his nails rip against her sweater as he tried to pull her back, her hair flying around her like liquid gold, her arms swung to the side and her legs slipped like a rag doll before she precipitated to the floor. Leonard was spun around just as she banged against the floor on her side, her head smacking the metal floor with a loud bang just before a soul ripping screech left her lungs and her body arched forward in pain.

Her scream dove into Leonard like a dagger as he turned around and Rip’s fist smashed against his face, his eyes closed up and he stumbled a step back but Rip was holding him still; Leonard reacted, late, but reacted, his arm flew up and his open palm hit Rip on the throat, sending him back as he gasped for air, he stepped forward and a third figure emerged into the hallway at full speed.

The metal bar swung before Leonard could realize it was Ray, the tube impacted Rip’s face with force, saliva sprouted out of Rip’s mouth as his head turned to the side and he stumbled with the force of the bat; Leonard’s eyes grew in shock as Ray swung again, this time the bar was aimed at Rip’s shoulder.

“Palmer!” called Leonard.

“I got it!” cried Ray, his arms raised and he brought the bat down, hitting Ray over the shoulder again and sending him crashing down over his knees “I have you covered!”

Rip grabbed Ray’s ankles and he pulled, sending the tall man to the floor, he crashed over his butt, but the grip around the bat didn’t fail; Leonard’s brain felt an urge to jump in and help Raymond but then the lights of the nursery came to life and he spun on his heels and his eyes focused over Greta as she curled up in a fetal position just at the entrance of the nursery.

Leonard hurried inside and scoped Greta up in a swift motion, her head dropped back as he raced towards one of the beds.

“Gideon close the door!” cried Ray and Leonard glanced over his shoulder as the door closed down and Ray hit Rip on the face with his bat.

“Gideon, can you hear me?” called Leonard as he placed Greta over one of the beds.

“Yes, Mr. Snart” answered the ship.

“I’m hooking her up to the machine” said Leonard, he reached out and grabbed one of the wires that would connect Gideon to Greta “She’s losing a lot of blood”

Leonard pushed the needle inside Greta’s arm and as soon as it was in, the machine closest to the bed beeped to life and Gideon started to work on the young woman.

“How is she?”

“Severely injured” answered Gideon “Great amount of lost blood and serious injury to her neck”

She groaned and kicked her legs over the bed, Leonard looked around and stepped towards one of the small chairs, he grabbed it and dragged it towards the bed where Greta was; he sat down and looked at the machine as Gideon continued to work.

“Greta” he said, he leaned over the bed and looked at her, her clothes were soaked in blood, her hands were covered in it too and her neck had some of it from when she had touched it after Rip and Leonard had tried to strangle her. “Can you hear me?”

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, her throat was on fire even if she couldn’t feel much at the moment thanks to the anesthesia that Gideon was pumping into her body; but she could hear him, in the distance, but she could hear him.

“I’m sorry” he said, like he had in the hallway “I didn’t want this to happen, to stab you, to grab your neck like that” he pressed his lips into a thin line and looked down at her hand “I’m a lot of things, but not that”

Her breathing started to go back to normal, her face was scratched and her tears had cleaned a trail down her face where blood and dirt would probably be.

He reached to her hand and traced figures over the back of her hand gently, just like she usually did with him at the kitchen, the drying blood was there but still he traced figures with his index finger, he rushed his finger down each of hers and he noticed it then and he tried not to sigh and to avoid the way his stomach tightened.

The ring he had given her was gone.

“I didn’t mean to throw that glass at your face either” he whispered, he looked up at her, her face was a mess but at least she looked relaxed and out of pain. “That wasn’t me”

He rested his hands over the edge of the bed and closed his eyes just before he placed his forehead over his hands and took a deep breath, Gideon working on the girl from the future.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	71. Almost Doesn't Count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greta wakes up and Sara talks with Leonard

Her body felt heavy and a little bit sore, she could hear a beeping sound close to her, she groaned softly and instantly felt a hand wrapping around hers; the skin was rough against hers, still it was gentle and there was a soft squeeze to her hand as she slowly opened her eyes. The bright light above dimmed instantly as her eyes started to open, her vision blurry as her eyes started to adjust to the settings around her, she closed them again for a few seconds before she blinked and turned her head to her side.

“Hey” he whispered.

“Hi” she croaked, her throat felt like she had swallowed a handful of sand, a sting of pain rushing down her neck as the words drifted out of her.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, his other hand wrapped around their holding hands; she looked at him, the worry heavy in his eyes and dark bags under them.

“I’ve felt better” she answered, he nodded but a small smile slipped into his lips.

“You scared me a lot” he said, he cleared his throat and glanced behind his shoulder “There was so much blood down at the hallway,” he frowned and squeezed her hand harder with both of his hands.

“I’m fine” she smiled, she squeezed his hand back “I’m fine Jax” she said again, she slipped her hand away from his and pushed herself to a sitting position; this time her body didn’t scream in pain. The hand Jax had been holding reached out and she rubbed her left eye as she scanned the room with her right on, the medical bay looked as peaceful as ever. “Where are the others?”

“They are fine” nodded Jax “Ray and Martin got Rip and then Ray and Sara handled Kendra” he leaned back on the chair he was sitting “And I will proudly like to let you know that I beat Mick in a fight”

Greta’s eyes widened and she turned to look at him, her scratched eyes a bit red around the edges “Are you joking?”

“No” Jax smiled as he shook his head, she smiled softly “I really did, three blows to the head with a gun is what you need to bring down a possessed Mick”

“Oh shit” she chuckled, her throat hissing in reproach “I’ll keep that in mind”

“Yeah” he chuckled, but there was a tinge in his voice, something that didn’t really match with the chuckle, his lips uncurled and he pressed them into a thin line as he looked at her “Maybe we should have gone in teams, like you said” he finally whispered “Maybe then this wouldn’t have happened and you wouldn’t have ended here”

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and leaned over her lap, she turned her hand over and he placed his hand over hers; he looked down at their hands as she looked at him, the guy she had saved in order to get a spot in the Waverider, yet a guy she cared about deeply, a guy who had slowly started to become the best friend she had ever had.

“But nothing happen, Jax” she assured him “I’m fine and you guys managed to help Rip and Mick, and Kendra I’m assuming is no longer turning into that crazy looking thing”

“She’s still under observation” explained Jax, he looked up at her “Just in case, but it seems that there are no second effects, her wings are still busted but she’s managing” he sighed “It took her longer to get back to normal than it did to the rest”

“How long did it take? Was it painful?” asked Greta, her eyebrows furrowed deeply.

“Yeah I think it was” whispered Jax, he leaned over and rested his head over her knee “She was screaming a lot and Mick had to take Ray out for a while, I mean it was hard for everyone to hear her like that but it was worse for Ray”

“How long did that take?” she asked, her free hand slowly stroking the nape of his neck as he spoke; her eyes focused on the floor where she was sure blood should be splattered on.

“About ten hours” Jax answered, ten hours of horror in the Waverider with one of their members screaming in pain and rolling around the locked room without being able to get help while the other way at the medical bay with Gideon working on her as her blood covered halls all around the ship.

And Mick had taken Ray out of the ship, but Jax had stayed behind, he had claimed the medical bay as his own as he waited for Gideon to say something; as he waited for the sister he never had to wake up and then the ten hours had gone by and Kendra had gotten better and Ray had been able to hug her and Jax had still be sitting in the medical bay.

Waiting.

“What?” she whispered, “What do you mean ten hours? How long have I been here?”

“Two days” whispered Jax, he pulled his head up and looked at her, her hand still over the nape of his neck “I thought you were going to die” he nodded and cleared his throat to avoid his voice from breaking “I mean, you almost did”

“Nope” she shook her head and pulled her hand away from his neck and placed it over his shoulder “Almost doesn’t count, ok?” she nodded as she looked at him “Ok?” she cupped his face with both her hands “Jax, ok?”

“Ok” he said, she reached forward and placed her lips over his forehead; and Jax felt relief wash over him even if he felt the small tear rush down his face. “Ok”

She pulled away and Jax cleaned his face rapidly before he offered her a smile, this time the light did reach his eyes, Greta smiled back and ruffled her hair as Jax leaned back on the chair.

“I think Rip wants to talk to you” he finally said.

“How do you know that?”

“He’s been popping in here like five times every hour, I don’t know” shrugged Jax “He never says anything, he just looks inside the room, lingers a few seconds by the door and then leaves”

“I’ll look for him after I get a change of clothes” she nodded, she looked down at her shirt, her sweater was gone but she could still see the blood stains on the shirt and her black yoga pants.

“Of course, I’ll go tell…

“Mr. Jackson” said Rip’s voice before his figure appeared under the doorframe, Greta looked over Jax’s head and Jax glanced over his shoulder just as Rip walked into the room and stopped on his tracks when he noticed both of his crewmembers looking at him. “Greta” he said, his voice shocked “You’re awake”

“I am” she nodded, Rip looked at her for a few seconds before eh cleared his throat and looked at Jax.

“Mr. Jackson, would you mind?”

“Of course not” said Jax, he turned to Greta and mouthed “I told you so” and pushed himself up, he walked around the chair and towards the door, Rip moved out of the way so Jax could walk out and then glanced at Greta.

 

___________//____________

 

Sara walked into the training room after talking with Jax and Martin at the kitchen, she had a package of cereal bars in her hand; she had barely seen Leonard around the ship since Jax had rushed inside the medical bay after Ray had told him that the blood around the ship belonged to Greta.

Her eyes landed over the Rogue as soon as she walked into the room, he was leaning against the wall of the room, his knees up to his chest and his eyes narrowed, as he hugged his legs; and Sara was almost sure she could hear the gears of his mind turning as she walked towards him. The Rogue glanced at her as she leaned against the wall and slid down to sit next to him.

“Here” she said and handed him the cereal bars “I thought you’d be hungry”

“Thank you” he said, taking the package from her hands.

“How long have you been here?”

“A few minutes” he answered, he stretched his legs, placing the cereal bars over his lap before he crossed his arms over his chest.

“So, Greta woke up” she said, leaning her head against the wall.

Leonard glanced at Sara for a few seconds before he turned his attention to the training room that still looked a bit messed up after Kendra’s first attack.

“Is she ok?”

“Yes” nodded Sara “According to Jax and Gideon, yes she is”

Leonard nodded, but still Sara didn’t look at him; from all the tension that had been around the ship the last two days, the one that had popped out the most to the deadly blond was the one surrounding Mick and Leonard.

“What’s up with you and Mick?” she asked after a few seconds in silence.

“Nothing” answered Leonard.

Sara rolled her head to face him, Leonard turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow.

“You expect me to buy that?”

“Nothing happened” answered Leonard “We’ve all been on edge since Kendra got infected”

“Yes, but everyone is molding back to what we are and you two haven’t spoken in the last two days,” pointed out Sara “So obviously something had to happen”

Leonard looked at her, he tensed his jaw and raised his eyebrow. “Nothing happened” he said again, Sara rolled her eyes.

“Fine you don’t have to tell me” she shrugged “But you two are going to have to talk or punch it out before the tension gets unbearable, and you know what I’m talking about”

Leonard smirked and looked down at the bars she had brought to him, he knew why the tension between them had been growing, nasty things had been said between Mick and himself just after he had thrown that glass at Greta’s face and they had allowed the bad blood to just roll between them.

“That was a scare, right?” said Sara, Leonard opened the bag and unwrapped one of the bars.

“Getting infected?” asked Leonard.

“Everything that happened the last few days” answered Sara, she pulled one of her legs up and rested her arm over her knee.

“Is she still in the nursery?”

“Rip is talking to her” said Sara, she looked at him “He’s been wanting to talk to her since he recovered” Leonard nodded and took a bite from the bar, not adding that he too had wanted to talk to Greta. “Are you going to talk to her?”

“I already did” he nodded “When I took her to the nursery”

“You know what I mean” she sighed, “Talk to her when she’s conscious of what’s going on, not when she might be dying”

“I’ll talk to her later” said Leonard, dismissively.

He wanted to talk to her, he really did, explain that he hadn’t meant to hurt her in any way, that the glass to the face thing had also being a product of that thing that had covered hi arms; that he wouldn’t hurt anyone like that and that the last thing he had wanted was to strangle her when she had been begging him not to do it. He wanted to let her know that he would never hurt her, yet part of him had decide to step back and wait, he just wasn’t sure what he was waiting for.

“You think you are real smooth about this, don’t you?” she smirked after a short silence had settled between them, Leonard turned to look at her and his eyebrow shot up questioningly.

“What are you talking about?”

Sara raised both her eyebrows at him before she shook her head, she shifted her body and pushed away from the wall, turning to face him and crossing her legs Indian style before she started to talk.

“I think Jax suspects it, Ray, Martin and Rip are just too clueless about so many things, Kendra I’m sure thinks its normal, but Mick definitely knows and so does Lisa”

“Knows what? And what is up with you and my sister?”

“Don’t divert the question” she rolled her eyes “And we are just friends”

“Sure you are” he narrowed his eyes. “And could you just cut the chase and tell me what you want to say? It’s been a long couple of days”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about” said Sara “You have feelings for Greta”

“You are getting on that bus too?” asked Leonard “I think she’s interesting if you need a word to put on it, but that’s it”

“You can’t deny it forever” Sara sighed “And you need to talk to her, I know it wasn’t you the one who attacked her, but you might want to remind her that” she pushed herself up and looked down at her friend “I’m gonna go check on Kendra and your girl, I’ll see you later”

“She’s not my girl”

“But you want her to be” she chuckled before she turned around and walked towards the door, she stopped and turned around, her fingers over the door frame “Hey Snart”  He turned to look at her from his place on the floor “For all its worth, I’m sure she likes you too”

And Leonard rolled his eyes as Sara walked out of the room.


	72. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip talks to Greta and gives the group some news

After a few seconds, Rip turned partially and pressed his hand over the control panel and the door closed down, he turned to look at Greta and pushed his hands in the pockets of his jeans before he started to stroll towards the young woman. Greta watched him closely as he approached her, the authority he always seemed to exude was gone and instead there was just Rip Hunter, no Captain of the Waverider no time agent.

Greta laced her fingers together over her lap just as Rip reached the chair, his right hand pulled out from his pocket and he pulled the chair towards him; he glanced at her before sitting down and leaning over his knees.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, his voice soft.

“I’m fine” she nodded, she frowned a bit as she looked down at him “How are you feeling?”

“Good, I’m good” he nodded, he cleared his throat and leaned back “I woke up here too, you know?” he looked around the medical bay.

“You did?” she asked.

“Yeah, Mr. Palmer dislocated my arm and broke my cheek bone and Mr. Snart broke my nose” explained Rip, he turned to look at her.

“Oh” she whispered and the silence settled between them; and awkward one.

Greta looked at him, the way he didn’t really look like the man that was ready to kick her out screaming and kicking from the Waverider the first day they had meet; he frowned and looked away from the wall of the medical bay, he looked down at his lap and she spoke.

“Rip, I …

“I’m sorry” he blurt before she could finish, he looked up at her “I’m sorry I attacked you like that” he adjusted in his seat “I could hear you talking, asking me not to, telling me you were bleeding, but I couldn’t stop”

“I know” she nodded, because even if she couldn’t remember all of his words, she still remembered Leonard saying something like that when she had been bleeding. “It’s fine”

“It’s not fine” he interrupted again “I hurt you, I just wanted to let you know that I didn’t mean it, I just couldn’t control it”

“Well” she smiled trying to lighten the mood “Nothing bad happened, and we are both fine”

“Yeah” he whispered, she cocked her head and her hair swayed gently and Rip could see blood sticking to her usually golden hair. “I just wanted to talk to you, I talked to Raymond as well and Mr. Snart" he nodded “I should have been more careful” he explained “I got infected by Mr. Rory”

“Oh” her eyebrows shot up “I did not see that coming” she added “I thought it had been Kendra”

“No” he shook his head “When I went to check on Ms. Saunders, I already had the black tar on my arms” he placed his hands over the arm rests of the chair and pushed himself up “Mr. Rory scratched me in the workshop, I didn’t think much of it until much later and then when I came across you in the hallway” he frowned and crossed his arms over his chest “There was this urge in me to beat your head against the wall, and then when Ms. Lance and Mr. Jackson came over I just lost control of everything”

“Don’t worry, we all know it wasn’t you” she nodded.

Rip paced around a few steps before he turned to look at her “I talked to Mr. Jackson about this, but I thought it would be important to talk to you about it too” Greta frowned, Rip uncrossed his arms and placed his hands over his hips “I know it sometimes appears like we don’t appreciate the ideas you and Mr. Jackson provide” he said.

Greta pressed her lips into a thin line as she looked at him, he looked at her and when she said nothing he decided to continue.

“It’s not that I don’t consider them valuable, or that I think they are useless” he took a step towards her “It’s that… his voice faded, he had talked to Jax about this, and it had been equally difficult because he was aware that he had been hurting his teammates. “I think I know better most of the times and I forget that being young isn’t the same as being stupid”

Greta’s lips quirked into a smile as she continued to press her lips into a thin line, her eyes amused as she looked at Rip; the captain took another step towards her and then another until he was close enough to reach out and touch her.

“That came out wrong” he sighed “What I’m trying to say is that you two did a great job when Ms. Saunders had to be taken down and then you both, with Ms. Lance risked your lives to help the rest of us and I am incredibly grateful that you are part of this team and that you are here”

His arms uncrossed and he reached out to touch her, Greta catching a glimpse of his hand just as he was about to touch her shoulder; but her body reacted first and she flinched and moved away before she turned to look at him.

Rip looked at her, his hand frozen midair and his eyebrows up in shock, the air in the medical bay turning tense once more.

“I didn’t mean that” she said quickly, he pulled his hand away “Muscle memory, I didn’t mean it” she cursed in her mind and pushed herself off the bed, turning her body to Rip “It happened before, I’m sorry”

“It’s ok, I understand” he nodded.

Greta reached out and took his hand with both of hers, she smiled as she looked at him “I really appreciate what you are saying” she nodded “And it might have hurt like a bitch, but knowing you guys are ok now made it worth it” she gave his hand a squeeze, Rip looked down at her holding hands “And like I told you the last time we talked here, we always talk here” she chuckled and Rip looked up at her “I’m always on your side, Hunter”

“Good to know that” he nodded, a small smile over his lips “And I’m glad to know you are ok”

“I always am” she smiled, releasing his hand.

Rip nodded again and turned on his heels, he walked towards the door with Greta walking behind him, he pressed his hand over the control panel and the door was lifted; he stepped out and turned to look at the young woman.

“Welcome back”

“Back to chasing Savage and his new lap dog” she smirked.

“Ah yes” he agreed “But I have to talk to Ms. Lance about something before we continue our time jump”

“Something wrong?” she asked with a frown.

“On the contrary” nodded Rip “But I will let you know later”

“Good” she nodded and before Rip could walk past her and head to look for Sara, Greta threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. “Thanks for the vote of confidence” she whispered as she hugged him “Video games aren’t truly that bad”

“Let’s try not to use that strategy again” Rip said as he hugged her back softly; Greta chuckled and let go of him. “But I’ll be sure to check that game”

“You do that” she nodded before she walked past him.

 

___________//____________

 

Sara followed the chuckles down the hallway, it was kind of late but since the team was still trying to bounce back from the situation that had taken place just two days ago, she wanted to deliver the news as fast as she could; she knew it would be a good thing to hear, and that had been how she had ended up tracking down almost every member of the team for a small reunion.

She poked her head inside Jax’s room, and her heart felt warm at the sight, Greta was lying over the floor on her stomach, propped on her elbows and a tablet in her hands as her feet dangled over her butt and Jax was sitting next to her, his eyes locked over the screen and pointing out things as Greta shoved his knee with her shoulder.

“Shut up, that’s not it!” she laughed “If you get me killed on this round, I will beat your ass Jefferson”

“What?” he gasped “You were the one who used my last rainbow drop and used it incorrectly and I lost”

“Did not” she chuckled.

“Hey guys” said Sara as she walked into the room.

Greta and Jax turned to look at her, both looking younger than they really were but Sara was sure that had to do with the energy that buzzed between them.

“Hey” smiled Jax “What’s up?”

“What are you guys up too?” asked Sara, she pushed her hands on the back pockets of her jeans.

“Nothing, just playing games” Greta answered, she grunted and pushed herself up to a sitting position; her body felt fine thanks to Gideon but when she had showered she had noticed the lighter skin that would probably turn into scars where Snart had stabbed her and her throat still ached a bit when she talked.

“Well, Rip wants to talk to us” she explained and Jax’s face fell. “It’s nothing bad, I promise”

“Um, sure” whispered Greta, she glanced at Jax and then at Sara “Now, or tomorrow?”

“Now”

“Ok” nodded Greta, she placed the tablet down and pushed herself up to her feet, Jax groaned behind her but followed her lead and soon they were walking down the hall behind Sara.

Sara walked into the time traveling bay first, her eyes instantly shooting towards Leonard as the Rogue glanced at her from his place next to Martin; she raised an eyebrow as Jax and Greta walked in behind her to meet with the rest of the team.

“Finally” said Rip, he walked towards the panel in the center of the chairs and leaned against it.

Sara leaned over the back of one of the chairs closest to Rip, Jax taking a seat close to Kendra and Ray, Kendra’s head over Ray’s shoulder as he held her hand and finally Greta took a seat next to Mick.

“How you doing Blondie?” whispered Mick as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“I’m good” she nodded, her eyes over Rip.

“Good” he nodded.

Leonard glanced at Greta from his place, his leg was dangling from the arm rest of the chair lazily; she looked great despite everything that had happened, the blood had vanished from her body and hair, he could see the light dark bags under her eyes but he could also see the small sparkle in her eyes as she glanced at Mick at whatever he had said.

Sara glanced at Mick and Greta as soon as she noticed Leonard tighten his jaw and shift his body, his head turning to Rip; she tried her best not to sigh and roll her eyes, still she glanced from Mick and Greta to Leonard as the Rogue crossed his arms over his chest and Rip started to talk.

“ _And he’s a criminal mastermind”_ she said in her mind before she turned her attention to Rip, an idea forming in her brain.

“With all that has happened in the last few days” explained Rip “The discovery of that parasite thing in the rock that thankfully Dr. Stein and Mr. Palmer were able to contain” he made a pause and glanced at Palmer and Martin “And the infection of a few of us, followed by the efforts put by the rest of the team to help us, I think we all need a day off”

“Is this a joke?” whispered Jax.

“No” said Rip, he looked at Sara “I talked to Ms. Lance about this, as much as I would like to be every day and every waking hour hunting for Savage, I am also very aware that it is not possible and that as a group we need escaping mechanisms” Sara smiled as she looked at Rip “I believe it would be good for everyone if we took the day off”

Kendra raised her head from Ray’s shoulder and looked at him, he smiled and she smiled back, excitement rushing through them just with the idea that they could possibly go out and enjoy a day together without having to worry about a mission.

“Ms. Lance” Rip continued “And I have decided that tomorrow would be a good day to be off duty and enjoy a day without having to worry about getting killed”

And the energy in the ship shifted entirely, Sara smiled at Rip as he noticed how everything seemed to buzz to life after all they had been too; glances were shared around the chairs, Kendra was whispering something to Greta and the newbie was nodding happily and Rip had to admit that Sara’s idea had been the best.

It was true, if it were up to him, he would be hunting Savage at every waking hour, but he also knew that the anxiety and the frustration and pain and fear sometimes gathered around the Waverider and an exit for all those feelings was needed and nothing better than to give them a day in which they could all feel normal and do whatever they wanted without having to worry about Savage.

At least for a day to have some kind of fun.


	73. Invitations and Vibes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greta and Jax get an invitation from strangers and a young man wants to buy Greta drinks.

Greta walked into the exit bay to find Kendra and Ray there, Kendra was looking at something inside her handbag, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a nice clear knitted sweater with dark high brown boots; Ray smiled as he looked at his fiancé and waited patiently for her to finish looking for whatever she was looking for.

“Where are you guys heading today?” smiled Greta.

Ray turned to look at her with a smile “We are going out for lunch” he explained “And then we might catch a movie”

“Oh” smirked Greta “You guys are going out on a date, then”

“We are” nodded Kendra, she closed her bag and looked up at the blond woman “What are you doing? And please don’t say you are staying inside the ship because not even Rip is staying here”

“No god” she shook her head “I am not staying here” she glanced over her shoulder to look at the door “I’m waiting for Jax, we are going out to explore the city” she shrugged and pushed her hands inside her pockets “We might find something to do”

“Sounds fun” said Ray “Something relaxing before tonight”

“Exactly” nodded Greta “We are all still up for having dinner together and then going out, right?”

“Well, unless Rip decides to time jump, yeah we are” Kendra answered.

“Great, well I hope you guys have fun out today”

“You guys have fun too” smiled Kendra “We have the intercoms just in case you want to meet up or something”

“Ok, yeah” Greta nodded, but she there was no way she would be crashing their date, Ray had been rambling all night about how excited he was and Greta knew they needed their own space for romance.

The pair turned to the door and Ray pressed his hand over the control panel, the door lifted up for them and they walked out; the sun was high and there was a gentle breeze and Greta couldn’t have asked for a better day to have free.

“Ready to go?” asked Jax, he walked into the bay with a pair of sunglasses over his head.

“Someone is excited” laughed Greta.

“Of course I am” he chuckled “We had to fight of zombie like crewmembers and you almost died, we need to go out”

“Well, when you put it like that” she chuckled, he walked up to her and offered her his arm, Greta smiled and hooked her arms around his and they started to walk out of the ship.

 

___________//____________

 

The weather was more than fantastic, Greta and Jax walked down the streets of the city, wind blowing and the sun was up; after looking around, Jax had accompanied Greta to buy a pair of sunglasses and had joined her when she had insisted they get coffee. They hadn’t crossed paths with any other member of the ship but they had heard Ray telling Rip that he would be catching a movie with Kendra.

“Has anyone seen Mr. Rory?” asked Rip’s voice as Jax pushed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and they walked down the street to a small plaza.

“Nope” answered Sara “I thought he was with you and Stein”

“He was” answered Martin “But we lost him”

“You lost him?” said Greta, she frowned and pushed her hair away from her face “How did that happen?”

“I got fed up with their arguing” Mick’s voice cracked into the intercom “Decided to look for something better to do”

“That better not be maiming, burning or stealing” said Rip.

“I’m not with klepto, I haven’t burned anything” said Mick “Yet” he chuckled before he turned off his intercom.

“Mr. Rory!” barked Rip.

“He won’t set anything on fire, Rip” sighed Greta, she walked towards the fountain in the middle of the plaza.

“How are you so sure?” asked Martin “Are we talking about the same Mick Rory?”

“Well” shrugged Greta, she sat over the edge of the fountain and the tips of her fingers touched the crystal water “I want to believe he won’t, so, unless he does, lets just do our own thing”

“I agree” said Sara.

Jax looked over his shoulder towards Greta, the young woman was sitting over the fountain, her eyes over the water; he was standing a few feet away from her, listening to the usual bickering of his teammates. Her long legs were stretched out and cross at the ankles, her new glasses on and the sun shining over her golden hair and the exposed skin of her toned legs; and a question burned in his mind as he heard the last word of the conversation.

Greta pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and looked up from the water, she felt a pair of eyes over her, she glanced at Jax but her friend was walking towards a pastry stand; her head turned the right and she noticed a group of young people talking, one of the girls was looking at her occasionally.

The girl leaned over to the guy sitting next to her, Greta watched partially for a few seconds, her eyebrows furrowed and just as she was looking, the guy looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes were covered with sunglasses but Greta noticed as his eyebrows shot up and Greta snapped her head away from the group.

She looked down at her lap and frown, with a quick inhale, she placed her hands over the fountain and pushed herself up; not bothering to dust away the dirt from her shorts as she made her way towards Jax, who was now holding two donuts in his hands.

“Hey” he smiled, he handed her one of the donuts and took a bite from the one he had bought for himself.

“Hey” she answered back, taking the pastry he was offering her “Thank you”

“There’s some guy checking you out” Jax said casually, his sight hidden behind his glasses but he was looking over Greta’s shoulder.

“What?” she said as she swallowed her first bite of the donut; she pushed her glasses over her head.

“Some dude a table back there” Jax continued “He’s checking you out”  

Greta frowned but glanced over her shoulder just as the same girl and the guy glanced at her and Jax; Greta felt a blush spread over her face and she turned to look at Jax.

“Maybe we should leave” she said; Jax took a bite from his donut and pushed the glasses over his head before he looked at Greta.

“Well, they’re getting up”

“Ok, maybe they’re leaving” whispered Greta “I don’t like people staring at us”

“They are not leaving” Jax said, he pressed his lips into a thin line to avoid a chuckle “He’s coming over”

“What? No he’s not” said Greta and she snapped her head to look over her shoulder just as the guy that had been looking at her, another guy and a girl with pink hair reached them.

“Hi there” said the guy that had been looking at Greta, he pushed the glasses up to his head.

“Hi man” said Jax, Greta turned her body to face the people talking to them but took a step back towards Jax.

“Are you guys new in town?” asked the girl, a tattoo could be seen reaching from under her shirt up to her neck.

“No, we are just here for the day and night” Jax answered as he looked at her, the guy that had been looking at Greta glanced at Jax and then turned back to Greta.

“I’m Aiden” said the guy to Greta “They are Bonnie and Zach”

“We are Jax and Greta” answered Jax, Greta glanced from each of them and then turned to Aiden as he shook Jax’s hand.

“Nice to meet you” smiled Bonnie “So, is it just the two of you?”

“No” said Greta, finally finding her voice “We came with a few other friends”

“Nice” smiled Bonnie, she pushed her hand into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out a colorful flier “Well, my friend saw you back there” she pointed over her shoulder to the fountain without glancing “And we thought maybe it would be cool if you guys wanted to check this bar out” she handed the flier to Jax “It opened a few days ago but a friend of ours owns it and we told her we would hand out fliers so people would go”

Jax looked down at the flier, Greta looked at it and glanced at the trio in front of them, Aiden looked at her with an amused raised eyebrow.

“If you feel like having a taste of the night life in town” said Zach, he shrugged “You should come check it out”

“Thanks” said Jax as he looked up at them, he glanced at Greta and handed her the flier, she took it and pushed the last bite of the donut in her mouth before she folded the flier and pushed it in the pocket of her shorts. “We might check it out”

“Great” smiled Bonnie, she nodded eagerly and her wavy pink hair swayed around her “If you guys decide to come, first round is on us”

“Not sure that’s the best thing for the business” Greta pointed out.

“You’re right” Aiden agreed “But it’d be worth it” he smirked at her and pushed down his glasses “We hope to see you there”

“Yeah” Jax chuckled amused “Thanks”

“Awesome” smiled Zach “See you later then” and with that the group turned away and walked back towards the table they had just left, Greta followed them with her sight until they reached the table; Aiden sat down and glanced back at her.

Greta turned around to face Jax, he looked at her and raised both his eyebrows.

“Well, he most certainly wants to see you tonight” he chuckled.

“Shut up” she hissed “They were just being friendly”

“No they weren’t” smiled Jax “He was being pretty direct with all that staring and desire to buy you drinks” he shrugged as he turned to his side and started to walk with Greta next to him “But hey, free drinks sound good”

“I guess” she agreed.

“But I’m thinking that someone might not be very pleased with this”

“Rip already said we could go out tonight”

“Oh no” chuckled Jax as he looked at her “I was not talking about Rip,” she frowned “Think towards the criminal part of the group, you know? More specifically, the leader of certain criminal group”

“Snart” she rolled her eyes, she pulled down her glasses to cover her eyes. “What does he have to do with all of this?”

“You guys have that weird vibe going on, I don’t think he’ll like Aiden” explained Jax “I’m willing to bet on it”

“We don’t have a weird vibe going on” said Greta, she frowned and glanced at Jax.

“Yes you do” he said “A really weird vibe actually” he took a turn around a curve “Not saying is bad, just weird because you guys barely talk but you stare at each other a lot”

“Ok, enough” she growled and Jax laughed “We don’t stare at each other”

“Ok well” Jax shrugged “If you guys don’t have a weird vibe, no harm will be done if you hang out with Aiden tonight”

“We are not even sure they’ll say yes to this club” said Greta.

“Free drinks, G, Mick and Sara are already on board” he laughed and Greta rolled her eyes.


	74. Dinner and Fliers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jax gives the flier to the rest of the group and the party starts.

Although the team had agreed on going out for dinner, slowly one by one as they all returned to the ship, the groups had brought different things to eat onboard and to share with the others and that had been how they had all ended up siting around the kitchen eating and talking; and it had been there when Jax had decided it would be a good idea to tell the group about the invitation they had gotten and about the free drinks.

“So, about tonight” Sara started.

“Don’t count me in” said Martin “I had more than enough last time, and I found a nocturnal event being held at the museum”

Jax glanced at him raising his left eyebrow, the young man was sitting over the counter of the kitchen, his plate already neatly placed inside the sink.

 “I will be joining Dr. Stein” added Rip, Sara and Mick glancing at Rip with amused expressions over their faces.

“Ok, well what about the rest of you?” asked Sara, she crossed her arms over her chest as she looked around the kitchen.

“We’re in” said Kendra.

“Good,” Sara turned to Mick, who nodded and Leonard shrugged in agreement before Sara turned to look at Greta. “What about you, Greta?”

“Yeah, I’m in” nodded Greta, she reached forward and took her glass of water.

“Ok” Sara nodded “Well, I say we go out and just look for a place that looks good”

“We have a place in mind already” said Jax.

“Jax” hissed Greta, her eyes darting towards her friend as she held her glass “No we don’t”

“Yes we do” said Jax as he looked at her, both of them almost forgetting there were others in the same room. “You have the invite?”

“It’s not an invitation, it’s a flier” she corrected, Mick glancing from one youngster to the other. “And yes I have it, give me a sec” she tore her eyes away from Jax and raised her hips a bit as she struggled to get the flier out of the front pocket of her shorts.

“You got invited to this place?” asked Kendra, she leaned over the table with her elbows and glanced at Jax.

“Yeah, by this guy that was checking Greta out” explained Jax as he looked at Kendra “One of his friends gave us the flier”

Greta’s head snapped up to Jax at the same second everyone in the table turned to look at her, Sara’s eyebrows up in amusement, Kendra’s lips quirking into a smile while Mick chuckled hoarsely and Leonard stared at her from under his lashes.

“No he wasn’t” she said as concentrated on Jax, a blush creeping up her neck to her face. “They were just friendly.

“Yeah he was” said Jax “And no he wasn’t just being friendly” he turned to Sara “Check the flier”

“Let’s see” chuckled Sara, Greta glared at Jax and turned to Sara, she handed her the flier as Sara wiggled her eyebrows at her. “You got an admirer”

“Stop” said Greta at Sara as her blush grew darker.

Sara chuckled and took the flier, she looked down at it and Mick next to her leaned towards her and looked down at the colorful paper; Sara glanced at Mick, the bulkier Rogue shrugged at her but the pleased look in his eyes told her he wasn’t bothered by the place. Still the assassin glanced at Leonard, his raised eyebrow as he looked at the center of the table with his arms crossed wasn’t really telling her much.

“They said the first round was on them” Jax jumped in, seeing that no one was saying anything about going to the place.

“I’m in” said Mick “Free alcohol is what we need”

Leonard glanced at Mick by the rear of his eyes, Sara turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow before she smirked and turned to look at Jax.

“Perfect, then it’s settled” she said.

“Great” smiled Jax, he jumped off the counter “What time should we regroup to leave?”

“Nine” shrugged Sara as she looked down at the flier once more.

“Peachy” hissed Leonard, he pushed his chair back and stood up, promptly turning on his heels and walking away from the table and heading towards the door.

“He’s gonna be real fun tonight” Jax rolled his eyes.

“Don’t worry about him” smirked Sara, she turned to Jax “See you guys at nine”

 

___________//____________

 

After the group parted ways with Martin and Rip, Ray lead the way down the streets towards the bar, the night was a bit chilly but no one seemed to notice as they made their way to the bar, a sizzling energy flowing through them that had been lost for the past few days. Greta hung at the back of the group with Kendra next to her, the Goddess crossed her arms over her chest, glancing at Ray before turning her attention to Greta.

“So this guy likes you” she smiled, Greta turned to look at her.

“I guess he does” she finally admitted, Kendra smiled and nudged Greta with her shoulder; Greta chuckled but shook her head “I don’t like him”

“You don’t know him to say that” Kendra shrugged “And just for a night we get to be normal people, not time travelers”

“Is that your way of telling me it’ll be fine if I hook up with him?” Greta asked, her eyebrow up.

“Something like that” Kendra smiled, Greta rolled her eyes but nudged Kendra with her shoulder.

“I think I’ll pass” she said.

“Well” Kendra said uncrossing her arms “You never know how the night changes”

 

___________//____________

 

The bar was perfect, the music was blasting and people were dancing around, a few others sitting at round tables and the energy couldn’t have been more incredible; the colorful lights bouncing around the walls and the pressed bodies in the dance floor. Jax smiled and turned to look at the group, Greta had found her way to his side and was scanning the place before Jax spoke.

“Let’s find those guys”

“Why?” asked Greta.

“Free first round of drinks and maybe they can get us a table” shrugged Jax, Greta looked at him and had to agree with his points, she took a deep breath and nodded, Jax smiled and turned around to look at the other “We are gonna go find the guys that gave us the flier, we’ll look for you at the bar”

“Great” said Mick, and without anything else to say he started to make his way towards the bar.

Jax made a beeline through the crowd, Greta close to him as he carefully pushed away a few people and navigated around the place; his eyes alert for Bonnie, Aiden or Zach. Jax glanced over his shoulder to make sure Greta was close to him, she looked at him and smiled, the energy of the place already rubbing onto her before she looked over his shoulder.

“I see the girl” said Greta, she pushed past Jax, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the group she had just spotted.

At a big table sat the same group that had spotted Greta and Jax at the plaza, they were laughing and talking and cheering, beer bottles and glasses of alcohol over the table as Greta made her way towards them, pulling Jax behind her; now that they were there the least they could do was claim the free drinks they had been promised.

Greta stopped in front of the table and next to a girl with blue dreadlocks, she let go of Jax and leaned forward towards the table.

“Hi!” she said loudly over the music.

The people at the table turned around to look at her and smiles appeared over Bonnie’s, Zach’s and Aiden’s faces when they recognized the pair.

“Hey!” cried Bonnie, she stood up, her eyes a bit glassy from the alcohol and hurried around the table as Aiden stood up as well “You guys came!”

“We did” smiled Jax “With our friends”

“We thought you weren’t going to show” explained Bonnie, the girl in dreadlocks examining Jax with interested eyes.

“We had to convince the rest of our group” explained Greta “But hey, here we are”

“Great, this is great” Bonnie nodded, she smiled before she gasped “Wait, we promised free drinks didn’t we?”

“We did” said Aiden, his eyebrow up in amusement as he looked at Greta, she looked at him and gave him a short smile before Bonnie spoke again.

“Ok” her hand reached out and she grabbed Greta’s arm “Let’s go get those drinks”

“Sounds perfect!” cheered Jax.

Bonnie turned to the girl in dreadlocks “Zoe, we are going to get drinks, we’ll be back later”

“I’ll come with” smiled Zoe, her eyes dancing over Bonnie before she turned her attention to Jax.

“Lead the way” said Aiden as he stepped towards Greta.

“We are at the bar” she said, she turned around and started to walk again into the dancing crowd, Jax close to her talking to both Bonnie and Zoe.

And fair enough the group had gathered around the bar, Ray was sitting down on a high seat with Kendra leaning against him while she stood in the space between his legs; Sara was leaning against the bar next to Mick and Leonard was sitting next to Ray, all of them waiting for the younger members of their crew to return.

“Guys!” smiled Jax “Here we are”

Bonnie’s eyes landed instantly over Sara and she gave her a soft smile, Sara raised her right eyebrow but smiled back as the group approached the team.

“These are our friends” said Greta, after a rapid introduction Bonnie leaned over the bar and told the bartender that the first round of drinks that the Waverider crew ordered would be free and that’s how the night started.

Bonnie was able to find a table that the crew moved into as soon as they could, Kendra and Ray had disappeared into the dancefloor; Greta gulped down the last remains of her beer and pushed herself of her chair, Leonard’s eyes darting instantly to her as she seemed to stumble to her side.

“Careful there” said Aiden, he stood up “You ok?”

“Yeah, I’m just gonna go get something that’s not beer” she explained, she turned from Aiden and glanced at Leonard for a split second before she started to move.

“I’ll go with you” said Aiden.

Mick glanced at Leonard as the leader of the Rogues watched Aiden and Greta started to head towards the bar; Mick pressed his beer to his lips and his eyes drifted towards Sara, the assassin was already looking at him, she raised an eyebrow at Mick but Heat Wave just shrugged before Leonard pushed his chair back and stood up.

“Where are you going?” asked Mick, he set his beer down.

“To get another whiskey” answered Leonard before he disappeared.

Greta reached the bar before Leonard or Aiden did, she leaned over the counter and smiled at the bartender as he turned his attention to her, he smiled back and leaned forward.

“What can I get for you miss?” he asked.

“Two tequila shots” she smiled at him.

“Coming right up” he called as he turned around to get the drinks and the cups, Aiden reached her side as the bartender turned.

“Hey” he said, he towered a bit over her so he leaned down, his right hand landing over her shoulder.

“Hi” she answered as she turned to glance at him.

“What are you getting?”

“Tequila” she answered.

“Here you go” said the bartender, he placed the shots in front of her and gave her a smile before he turned to get the order of another person.

“Thank you!” called Greta, she leaned further into the counter before she picked up one of the shots and drank it.

“You like strong alcohol” pointed out Aiden as Greta turned to look at him, from the other end of the bar a pair of blue eyes followed as Aiden’s hand slipped from her shoulder down her forearm.

“Just tequila” she answered, she turned partially and took the second shot, gulping it down just as Jax and Zoe materialized in front of them.

“G!” said Jax “I was looking for you”

“You were?” she asked, her throat burning from the alcohol.

“Yeah, let’s go dance” said Jax, he grabbed Greta’s arm and tugged her, she stumbled a bit but Aiden held her and they followed Jax to the dancefloor.

“Where are the others?” asked Greta as she slowly started to pick up the beat of the song.

“Sara is with Bonnie dancing” explained Jax “And Mick started a betting game at the table, so he’s there scamming everyone out of their money”

Greta chuckled, alcohol slowly rushing through her veins, Zoe reached out to her and grabbed her hand, tugging her towards herself; the woman pulled their hands up and started to move with the music, she smiled at Greta and Greta smiled back as the group started to dance


	75. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick cuts the chase and gives Leonard a piece of advise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a bit carried away with the gifs again :s sorry!!!  
> But I hope you guys like it and let me know if you do!!!

Out of the four of them, Zoe was without doubt the best dancer, the small group had been joined by Sara and Bonnie, Sara offering them drinks from the bottle of vodka she had gotten for free by flirting with Bonnie. The alcohol burned on its way down Greta’s throat, she winced as she handed the bottle to Jax, she swayed her hips to the beat of the music, even if she wasn’t that great of a dancer, she was tipsy which meant she didn’t really care.

The music was blasting hard, the dancing people were swaying and jumping fast, hands were in the air, hair was flopping around with the moving heads; Jax was next to her whispering something to Zoe, his hands over her hips and her arms around his neck and the alcohol and the rapid beating of her heart started to make her dizzy.

She glanced at the bar, a few dancing people blocking her way but still she couldn’t see him sitting there like she had seen him before she left to dance with Jax; she frowned for a moment before her attention was snapped out by a pair of hands landing over her hips, thumbs caressing her exposed skin. She glanced over her shoulder to find Aiden’s face incredibly close to her; she turned around to look at him and he leaned forward towards her.

 

___________//____________

 

Leonard leaned over the bar, propping his head over his hand, he picked up his glass and drank down the rest of his whiskey; the liquid courage burned down his throat but he didn’t really seem to care. By the rear of his eyes he glanced towards the dancefloor, bodies pressed against bodies and people laughing and drinking but he couldn’t see her, she had disappeared with Jax and the idiotic looking guy and they had been swallowed by the mass of dancing bodies.

He tore his eyes away and pushed the glass away from himself, he looked up at the bar to see if he could catch the bartender’s attention and just as he looked the bartender glanced at him; Leonard signaled him to come over and the man did.

“Bring me another one”

“You ok, man?” asked the bartender.

“Peachy” Leonard said through gritted teeth.

He leaned his forehead over his hand and closed his eyes for a few seconds, whatever the hell was going on, he was sure it wasn’t what was supposed to be happening; he took a deep breath, trying to push down the twisting feeling in his stomach.

“Here you go, man” said the bartender, he placed the glass of whiskey in front of Leonard and walked away, glancing at the Rogue as he took the order of someone else.

Leonard picked up the glass and lifted it up to his lips, the liquid slipping down his throat as he looked at the bottles on the wall behind the bar; and he could feel every inch of him wincing and cringing as he heard Lewis’s voice; always there and ready to mock him.

“ _Listen to me Lenny”_ Leonard recalled the conversation perfectly, it had been before juvie, before he met Mick, before a lot of things “ _Girls like that”_ and he had glanced at the girl Leonard had been looking at in the street “ _Girls like that will never want to be with things like you, you have nothing to offer her, nothing she wants”_

“Fucking asshole” whispered Leonard, he drank down the whiskey that was still almost untouched and his throat clenched on itself; he cringed as he remembered Lewis and he had the impression that a few of the scars on his back started to throb as he remembered the words of his oh so loving dead father.

He took a deep breath, he looked up about to ask for another whiskey when someone took the seat next to him; he glanced by the rear of his eyes and saw Mick, he was leaning over the bar and looking down at his hands before he turned to look at Leonard, Captain Cold raised an eyebrow at his friend.

 

___________//____________

 

He leaned down and suddenly everything seemed to slow down painfully, Greta’s fingers dug into his arms as she realized what was happening; the air got caught in her throat and her heart went faster just before she gave his arms a squeeze and took a step back and away from him.

“I need to go to the bathroom” she said, her voice a bit shaky; she pulled her hands away from him and turned her body, one of his hands falling from her hip and exposed skin and the other one following just as she took a step forward and pushed past the dancing crowd.

The air was caught in her throat as she shook her head, the bodies pressed against her but nothing like when she had been dancing with Aiden; the way his thumbs had hooked inside the belt loops of her jeans before Zoe had pulled her towards her, and the way he had been looking at her and she needed air.

She pushed past the crowd, not really caring if she was too rough, she shoved a guy away as she saw the door just a few feet away from her and she frowned worriedly as she hoped that Aiden wasn’t following her because she really didn’t want to be rude to him. Her body pushed faster, she pushed her hair away from her face as she reached the door, her right arm flying to get the doorknob.

The young woman shoved her body desperately, and the cool air hit her hard as she stumbled out the bar, the alcohol in her body rushing faster and she stepped down the three stair steps and her mind and eyes were locked over the sidewalk; and not even when she had been in her worst drunken state back home had she felt like she was right now.

Greta popped her hip to the left, placing her hand over her hip as she took a deep breath and the cool air seemed to help her body settle down a bit.

Sara looked away from Bonnie the instant she noticed Greta had stopped dancing, she watched as Aiden leaned towards her and then Greta was pushing away from him and walking rapidly away from the dancing group; Sara glanced at Aiden, the young man rolled his eyes and turned on his heels to walk back towards the table and Sara decided to take action.

“Give me a sec” said Sara as she turned to Bonnie, she handed the vodka bottle to the woman and stepped away from her hands; she made a beeline through the dancing bodies and flowing alcohol, her acute sight following Greta as the young woman made her way towards the door.

Sara glanced towards the bar, she had seen Leonard sit there like forty minutes ago and she hadn’t seen him move and she was right, as she glanced back to the bar, there he was with a glass of whiskey in his hands and his eyes and mind oblivious to the fact that Greta had actually walked near him to reach the door.

“ _And his a criminal master mind”_ she rolled her eyes and hurried back to the table, the table where she found Kendra and Ray whispering to each other, a blush over Ray’s cheeks; but her attention was directed towards Mick.

Mick pressed the bottle against his lips, his over the money he had won betting with weak young men that thought they could beat him; a smirk appearing over his lips before he felt a hand falling over his shoulder; he looked up and saw Sara looking down at him, he raised an eyebrow as he finished swallowing his beer.

“Your turn” she said, Mick rolled his eyes but he lowered his beer and nodded; the Rogue pushed his chair back and stood up.

He grabbed his money and shoved it in the front pocket of his jeans before he started to make his way towards the bar; he pushed away a few people and grunted as he finally made his way out of the dancefloor, his eyes instantly falling over his friend.

Mick took a deep breath, regretting that he had left his beer behind, still he made his way towards the bar and the hunched over Leonard; with a stealth that not many knew that Mick had, he sat down next to his friend and looked down at his hands for a few seconds before he turned around to look at Captain Cold.

“Mick” said Leonard.

“Snart” said Mick “We gotta talk”

“I didn’t mean what I said that day” said Leonard “You know that”

“Not about that” said Mick “And yeah, let’s drop that”

“Then what can I do for you Mick?” Leonard propped his head over his hand and looked at Mick.

“I’m gonna say this just once” said Mick, he shifted his body to face Leonard “Blondie just left the building and if you want a chance, its now”

Leonard looked at Mick, his eyebrows shooting up before he frowned and glared at his friend.

“Mick” hissed Leonard, but Mick cut into his sentence before Leonard could even formulate it.

“She likes you, don’t fuck it up” and with that Mick pushed himself off his stool and made his way back towards the table with the beers and hopefully, stupid and young men who wanted a chance to win their money back.

Leonard watched Mick walk away, he glanced at the door as soon as Mick was out of sight and pressed his lips into a thin line as he narrowed his eyes; he gripped the side of the bar and with one last glance at the empty whiskey glass, he pushed himself off the high chair and walked towards the door.

“Shit” he hissed as he pushed the door open and stepped out.

And there she was, sitting over the edge of the sidewalk.

He glanced at the door over his shoulder as the door swung close, he shifted his jaw and pushed his hands into his jeans before he started to walk towards her; he watched as she passed both her hands through her hair and lean over her knees before he pulled his hands out of his pockets and crossed them over his chest and he sat down next to her. Her chin was against her chest and her head dropped forward as she closed her eyes, unaware that he was there.

“Too much tequila?” he asked, his eyes looking at the street in front of them.

Her head snapped up rapidly and she regretted it instantly thanks to the alcohol “Maybe” she answered as she looked at him.

“What are you doing out here?”

“Getting air” she answered, “What are you doing out here?”

“Looking for you” he said, he turned to look at her, he uncrossed his arms and propped them over his elbows.

She looked at him and narrowed her eyes, she leaned her head over one of her extended arms and watched him.

“Why?”

“Because I wanted to talk to you”

“About what?”

“Well, if you allowed me to finish a complete sentence, you would know” he pointed out.

“Jerk” she hissed “But continue”

He smirked and she gave him a soft smile, the alcohol giving her a soft blush over her cheeks.

“It’s about what happened the other day”

“That wasn’t you, I know, I heard you that day” she said.

“Greta” he said, closing his eyes at her interruption.

“Wups, sorry, go on” her smile got bigger.

“I’m talking about the glass I threw at your face” and he saw her tense up as she looked at him “I didn’t mean to do that, I didn’t want to do it” he looked away “I didn’t want to hurt you” he cleared his throat “I’m not used to this” he explained “Making mistakes is something that I can’t afford to do when I’m out with Mick or the crew as a matter of fact”

“Well” she whispered “We all make mistakes, that doesn’t make you less Leonard Snart, criminal master mind”

“I don’t like making mistakes” he continued, he turned to look at her “And that’s all that’s been happening between us” the light in her eyes seemed to vanish “When I said that you and I were a mistake, I didn’t mean that either” she looked away and his stomach twisted “I don’t know how to feel about this”

“Ok” she whispered, she was looking straight ahead “That’s ok” she turned to look at him “You don’t have to have everything figured out, Len” she shrugged, “It’s just… she let the sentence die.

“What? Just what?” he asked.

“We have a weird vibe, right?” she narrowed her eyes “I mean, we have no idea what the hell is going on, and when that guy tried to kiss” she shook her head and Leonard raised an eyebrow and tensed his jaw “All I could think about was how to get out of there, you know?”

“He tried to kiss you?” he asked.

“Yes” she nodded “Because Jax was right, he did like me that way”

Leonard glanced over his shoulder towards the door of the bar, he frowned but turned back to her as soon as she felt her hand over his own.

“I have an idea” she whispered, he raised an eyebrow amused, she scooted over towards him “You can say no, if you want”

“Let’s hear it” he said, she looked at him and smiled, her face inches away from him.

She leaned forward and gave him a soft and a bit sloppy peck on the lips “We don’t do this thing were we don’t talk to each other anymore” she whispered against his lips “If you’re upset you tell me, if you want to break it off, you tell me” she gave him another kiss, this time tugging at his lower lip a bit “And I promise I’ll do the same”

“Sounds like a good idea” he agreed, a smirk crossing his face as she gave him another peck.

“Perfect” she said, pulling away from him “Now, I need water and no more alcohol” she pushed herself up to her feet and dusted her butt and legs from any kind of dirt as Leonard pushed himself up to his feet as well.

She ruffled her hair with one hand and turned to look at Leonard, thankful that she had decided to wear boots instead of the heels Kendra had proposed; she smiled at him and her eyes shined with the street lights and she looked wonderful.

Greta reached out and took his hand, stepping towards him she lifted his hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles.

“I need you to know I would never hurt you like I did with that thing” he said as she stepped closer to him.

“I know” she nodded, she looked at him from under her lashes “I remember” he raised an eyebrow “I don’t remember everything, but I remember a few things you said in the medical bay, and I believe you”

He looked at her, the way her eyes seemed softer than they had a few seconds before, her hair a bit messy but her lips stretched into a kind of smile he hadn’t seen on her before; he smiled back at her, suddenly and incredibly lose at words.

She winked at him and turned to face the door and head towards it to get back inside the bar, and everything just rushed down to him; his father’s words, the way his skin felt at peace when she touched him, the way he had hated Aiden the second he had seen him.

And he cracked.

Leonard tugged at her hand and she turned around and before she could say anything, his free hand had pulled her by the waist and their lips crashed against each other; she gasped for a second before her hands rushed up to the collar of his shirt and she pulled him closer to her, pushing herself slightly over her toes as Leonard slipped his other hand up her back and to the space between her shoulder blades.

She gasped for air briefly, pulling her lips apart just enough to get air but not enough to pull them away from his lips; he chased after her, grabbing her lower lip between his teeth as she passed one of her arms around his neck to pull him closer. The hand on her hip moved towards the small of her back, he leaned forward to kiss her again and the small whimper that slipped out of her lips and into his was enough for him to pull her closer.

The chilly night suddenly was bursting with skin made of wildfire and lips chasing lips as Greta leaned against Leonard, he took a step back to adjust his balance and he pulled away to breath, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he looked at her with her gaped lips and her arms tangled around him and their bodies pressed together as much as they could.

“I have an idea” she panted, she leaned forward and whispered to his ear “You can say no if you want to”

He smirked against her hair “Let’s hear it” he whispered back and she kissed the spot right next to his ear and whispered back.


	76. Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skin burning like wildfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible, I'm sorry this took so long!!!! T.T

His hands were around her waist, fingers digging into her hips and chest against chest as she stumbled back into the room, the door _swushing_ up so abruptly that the young woman had lost her balance partially; one of her hands was curled around the fabric of his shirt and the other was wrapped around the back of his neck as their lips were pressed hard against each other. He maneuvered her towards the nearest wall, one of his hands racing up towards the small of her back, to pull her closer to him; Greta purred into his mouth as she wrapped both of her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer to him.

Leonard pulled his face away from Greta’s the instant he had her pinned against the wall, he turned his head to search for the control panel inside the dark room; his heart beat speeding when her lips started to trail kissed down his jawline and down towards the soft skin of his neck. His hand reached out in the darkness to hit the control pad that he had seen thanks to the lights that were filtering into the room from the hallway.

His hand landed partially over the wall next to the pad as he sucked in air when her hands slipped under his shirt, but his fingers hit the pad and the door _swushed_ down without trouble; he turned to look at her, his hand pulling away from the pad rapidly, he grabbed the belt loops of her jeans and pressed his lips against her.

With her hands racing up his chest, Leonard felt his body tense partially as one of her hands traced over one of the scars he had gotten years ago; Greta pulled her hands down and out from under his shirt the second she felt his body tense, her fingers wrapping around the hem of his shirt as his own fingers dug into her skin.

She pulled his shirt up and Leonard hesitated for a split second before he pulled his face away from her and took two steps away from Greta, he grabbed his shirt; his mind shoving away all the thoughts about how unpleasant he thought his scarred back was and he tugged his shirt over his head and dropped it behind himself.

She looked at him in the darkness of the room, even with the lack of light she could make out the way his jeans hung to his hips and the way his chest was rising and falling rapidly, her eyes shot up to meet with his and she dove into his arms like a starving woman, her arms wrapping around his naked neck, his fingers slipped inside the elastic of her jeans for a few seconds, their lips pressed hard against each other. His fingers hurried towards the button of her jeans and with the expertise he had acquired throughout all the years of picking locks, Leonard undid the button and pulled down the zipper, his fingers wrapped around the elastic and pushed down a few inches, stopping instantly when her hips moved against his and his body reacted eagerly to every movement from the young blond woman.

Greta’s lips left his and he turned his neck to the left to give her more access to his skin, her gentle lips and teeth gave his skin a soft tug as he stepped out of his shoes, with one of his hands holding her hips close to his.

She turned back to his lips, and Leonard felt the tequila in her tongue as she stepped out of her shoes, this skins burning like a wildfire for less clothes, less space between the bodies and more hands on skin, hips against hips and groaning slipping from lips.

The young woman pushed him a few steps away from her, she grabbed her jeans and pushed them down, she grunted softly as she stepped away from them and before she could stand straight, Leonard’s hands were around the hem of her shirt and he was tugging it up her head.

He dropped the shirt over the floor where the rest of their clothing items were scattered and he looked at her, his hands grabbing the button of his jeans; her mismatched underwear hugged her body deliciously, her panties darker than her bra, and everything about the way her hair was sticking to every direction and the way her chest was rising and falling and her lips were gapped and raw from the kissing, everything was making the blood in him rush faster and his skin burn even more than it had before.

The second he stepped away from his jeans and he kicked them back, one of her arms had wrapped around his neck and the other slipping over his underwear; his hips buckled up against her hand and a soft groan escaped his lips before he turned his attention to her neck and he trailed down a few kisses as he pushed her back against the wall.

Greta pulled her hand away from his underwear but slipped it around him to the small of his back and she pressed him against her, a wonderful purr slipping from her lips at the friction between them and sending shivers down Leonard’s back; the sounds coming from her mouth sending him overdrive. Her hands peeled away from his body so she could unclasp her bra, she arched her back and her hands reached behind her before she felt his hand grabbing the delicate fabric of her panties; Greta stopped her hand movement and buckled her hips towards him, both of his hands grabbed her fabric and he pulled her dark panties down, the item dropped to the floor and Greta kicked them away before his hands grabbed her hips, his fingers digging into her soft skin and in a graceful movement, like everything Leonard ever did, he turned her around and she pressed her palms against the wall of the room.

Leonard pushed the hair away from her back and draped it over her shoulder before his lips landed over her shoulders, his teeth pinched her skin and she groaned; with his chest pressed against her back, his hands traveled up the sides of her body and then back down, one of his hands stopping over her hip, the other hand snaked around her body and slipping down between her legs. The young woman held her breath for a few seconds before she exhaled invitingly and arched her back to press her chest against the wall and push her butt out against his hips; he kissed the back of her neck as she pressed her forehead against the wall, spreading her legs a bit more as his hand under her made her close her eyes and rub her butt against his hips.

The hand over her hip raced up to her back and he expertly unclasped her bra, the item rolling down her arms as she pressed her hands harder against the wall, he cupped her breast and her breath hitched; every inch of her body filling up with the heat of his body. He leaned his forehead against the back of her head, his breathing had hitched and his small pants were mixing up with her own, his hard on rubbed against her and Greta purred huskily before she pushed herself away from the wall and turned around, his hands falling around her body, she pulled the bra off and dropped it at her feet.

And she looked wonderful standing naked in front of him, her eyes big, her hair wild and messy, her lips gaped and her skin covered in a thin layer of sweat, because she had looked incredible with the green dress she had worn for the gala, but it didn’t come close to how amazing Leonard thought she looked at the moment; she cocked her head to the left, her hair dropping away from her breasts and his body groaned at the lack of touch.

Greta turned around, her jeans just a few inches away from her and against the wall, she bent down and Leonard’s mind raced madly before she stood up straight, her jeans in one of her hands and the other looking in the pocket for the condoms Leonard had stolen from a drugstore when they had been making their way back to the Waverider.

She pulled out one of the small square packages and dropped the jeans, she turned her attention to the object and she ripped the wrapper open, her head snapped up to Leonard and she extended the wrapper to him; he reached for it and took it, Greta walking past him and grabbing his arm to turn him around to face the bed as he finished opening the condom. He allowed her to guide him to the bed, her fingers peeled away from his skin, but his eyes followed her as she dropped over the bed, his eyes glued to her as he pushed the condom on and she pushed herself up over her elbows, her legs spreading a bit further as she moved her head to look at him and her hair fell behind her shoulders and Leonard hurried to climb over the bed of her room.

And it was a plus that the room was far from the others, even if they were the only two inside the Waverider at the moment, because it was messy and loud and incredible as she held to his shoulders and her nails dug into his skin wonderfully as he thrusted and grunted, turning into a total mess under her touch and her sounds. She pressed her lips over his lips, his neck and shoulders as her legs wrapped around his hips and her toes curled and she arched her back and the purrs turned into moans and groans.

He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against her shoulder as his fingers dug into the skin of her hips and he pushed further into her, every single fiber in his body demanding everything he could get out of her; he wanted the scent of her skin, he needed the taste of tequila and lipstick from her lips and his skin was coming undone against her.

It was the sound that rushed out of her lips that had him coming between her legs and under the pressure of her nails and against the warmth of her skin; their lips meeting one last time before she threw her head back and arched her chest forward against his, her eyes closed and clenching around him and she was a sight he had never known he needed in his life until that moment.

Because Greta was sometimes a mess, and she didn’t listen to the rules of the ship and she was stubborn and delicate and sweet, but at the moment she was the beautiful mess coming undone with his touch.


	77. Stealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greta steals Martin's tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like kind of domestic chapters becuase I wasn't sure if you did but I do, some love before the hunt for Savage starts again!!!
> 
> I hope you guys had happy holidays!!! <3 <3

Leonard closed his eyes tighter as he turned to his side, the sheets caressing his skin as they rolled further down his hips; in the darkness his left palm reached out to his face and he rubbed his left eye with his hand, scrunching his nose. He could hear soft shuffling in the room, and he had felt the weight from the bed shift and disappear, he had been awake even before he had felt Greta slowly getting out of the bed.

“Where are you going?” he asked, as he groaned and turned over his back, his arm draping over his forehead and eyes.

His voice startled her midway pulling her shorts up her legs, she glanced over her shoulder to look at Leonard’s silhouette over the bed.

“To get some water” she answered “Maybe something to eat” she turned to look at him “I thought you were asleep”

“I woke up before you got out of bed” he answered, still covering his face.

“Oh” she whispered.

“I’ll come with” he said, finally uncovering his face, he pushed himself on his elbows before he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and pulled the covers away from him and stood up; in the darkness Greta noticed he was already wearing his underwear.

“When did you get dressed?”

“After you fell asleep” he answered casually, “Gideon, dim the lights” he added as he walked past Greta to retrieve his jeans and shirt.

The darkness in the room was rapidly chased away by the dim lights as they invaded the room, Greta squinted as she tugged at her lower lip with her index and her thumb; she glanced at Leonard was he walked towards the spot where his jeans lay close to her own.

She noticed the scars she had felt just a few hours ago, the irregular lines that mapped his back and parts of his torso, she noticed a few other scars that ran over his legs; he bent down to grab his shirt as well and Greta tried to detail the bigger scars over his back, the zigzagging line of irregular skin, a few smaller scars racing over the big one.

Leonard turned around and Greta’s eyes snapped away from him before the Rogue could notice she had been looking at him; he threw his shirt over his shoulder and bent to push his legs into his jeans as Greta waited just a few steps away from him.

He stood straight up to get his shirt on and glanced at the young woman, her olive eyes were set over the desk as she waited for Leonard to get ready; her hair was wild, her fingers were mindlessly tugging at her lower lip, he pulled his shirt on and her eyes darted to him with a small smile spreading over her lips.

“Let’s go” he said.

“Ok” she nodded.

They walked out into the dark hallway, Greta crossed her arms over her chest as Leonard shoved his hands into his pockets; the ship was as silent was it had been when they had stumbled into the ship kissing and hands on bodies, but now without the distractions it seemed a bit strange to stroll down the hallways of a silent ship.

“Where’s everyone?” asked Greta, her voice was a bit hoarse.

Leonard glanced at her by the rear of his eyes “Gideon” spoke Leonard.

“Mr. Snart” answered the ship.

“Where’s the rest of the team?” asked Leonard as they took a curve and the hallway behind them turned the lights off.

“The Captain and Dr. Stein returned to the ship shortly after you and Greta did” Greta’s hand ruffled her hair as they took the hallway that would lead them to the kitchen “Mr. Palmer and Ms. Saunders arrived an hour ago, Mr. Jackson, Mr. Rory and Ms. Lance are yet to come back”

“They are probably with those cute girls they met at the club” Greta pointed out.

“Probably” smirked Leonard.

Greta walked into the kitchen before Leonard did, long strides and a soft energetic sway as she hurried towards the cupboard, her hair flopping around, messy and tangled and golden but still Leonard smirked as he walked behind her; she rolled the long sleeves of her sweater up to her elbows before she reached up and pulled the cupboard open.

“What do you want to drink?” asked Greta, she glanced at Leonard over her extended arm. “I feel like drinking that green tea Martin has stashed here”

“I thought stealing wasn’t your gig” he said, he had made a beeline to the kitchen island and he was now leaning against it with his hands still in his pockets.

“I’m not stealing” she smiled “I’m taking it until I can replace it”

“Are you going to replace it?”

“Of course I am!” she gasped, faking being offended.

He smirked and raised an eyebrow at her, she raised her own before she dropped her arm and rolled her eyes playfully.

“Do you want something else?”

“And miss the opportunity of seeing you steal? You offend me” he chuckled.

“Say the thief” she said as she turned back to the cupboard.

“The one and only”

She chuckled as she grabbed the tea box at the back to the cupboard that they both knew belonged to Martin; she placed it down and pulled out two of the bags.

Leonard watched her for a few seconds before he pushed himself away from the island and turned to grab the mugs and the kettle to fill it with water; Greta pushed the box back into the cupboard and turned to the one she shared with Jax, she had bought a box of cookies on her day out with Jax and now her stomach was demanding food and she had a craving for cookies.

Greta opened the box as Leonard filled the kettle, her eager fingers pulled out one of the cookies and she felt like heaven as soon as she took the first bite; the alcohol in her system had her starving and chocolate chip cookies had always been her favorite.

The young woman held the box in one hand and took the tea bags in the other, she made her way towards Leonard, he had his back to her and had set the kettle over the stove; she slipped the box next to the stove and gently placed each tea bag in each of the mugs that Leonard had retrieved.

“You want one?” she asked, holding the last piece of the cooking between her thumb and her index finger.

“Sure” he said, he shifted his body to the left to face her and he leaned his hip against the edge of the counter and took a cookie “Thanks”

“Of course” she nodded.

“What time is it?” he asked, realizing that it was probably late and part of their team was still out.

“About three” shrugged Greta.

“Two fifty” Gideon corrected.

“There you go” said Greta, she placed her hands over the counter and with a soft grunt that had Leonard glancing at her by the rear of his eyes, she pushed herself up and sat over the counter next to the stove as the water started to boil.

Leonard glanced at her, her hair looked like it hadn’t looked before but it was the way her lips looked raw kissed that drew his attention, her eyes shining as she looked down at the new cookie she had in her hands and she looked wonderful, just like he was sure everyone would want to look after sex.

“What time did we get back?” asked Greta, a small frown over her face before she looked up to the ceiling.

“One” answered Gideon.

“That was early” she added.

“We left earlier” said Leonard “At 12:30”

“It took us half an hour to get here?” she turned to look at him a bit surprised.

“We made a detour” Leonard reminded her, he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Because you decided to get a conscious and not steal from Ray”

“I don’t think it would appropriate to steal from the crewmates”

Leonard’s eyebrow shot up and he looked at her from under his lashes, her eyes big as she looked at him, giving him her best innocent look that was doing things to him.

“But you steal their tea all the time”

“Tea, Greta, not condoms” he pointed out.

She chuckled and swung her leg to the side, her foot smacking his knee, Leonard’s hand reached out and landed over her knee, his thumb caressing her skin gently as they stood in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to rattle.

In the comfortable silence that always seemed to fall between them, Leonard’s eyes focused over her knee and his hand for a few seconds before he turned his attention to the kettle a second before it started to rattle, announcing into the silence that the water was ready to be served.

Greta watched as Leonard turned away from her and picked up the kettle, serving the water into the mugs and the scent in the room changed instantly with the aroma of the tea that Martin had tried too hard to hide but everyone on the ship knew where it was. Her eyes drifted up his arms and to his back, almost sure that the reason why he didn’t like to be touched was because of all the scars he had on his back.

“Here you go” he said, handing her the mug.

“Thanks” she took it and took a deep breath. “This is the best tea on the ship”

“You offend me” said Leonard, his eyebrow up “I always thought mine was better”

“Reality is hard to take in” she smirked, he smirked and took a sip from the tea.

Leonard set his almost empty mug down and pushed himself away from the counter and moved towards the young woman, his hands landed over her knees and she looked up at him, one of her eyebrows up slightly; his thumbs pressed a little harder into her skin before his hands pushed her legs further apart enough for him to take a place between her legs with his hands still over her knees.

Greta scooted closer to the edge and set her mug aside carefully, before setting her hands over his shoulder, running them up to the back of his neck were she laced her fingers together; his hands rushed up her legs to the exposed skin of her thighs and she pulled him closer to herself and pressed her lips against his.

Leonard closed his eyes a second after she did and squeezed her thighs before pushing his hands up her hips and pulling her closer to him and further off the edge of the counter; the young woman raised her knees and wrapped her legs around his hips, setting one of her ankles over the other as their skins started to burn like it had a few hours ago.

“Mr. Rory has just entered the ship” Gideon announced, Greta jolted at the voice and unwillingly bit Leonard’s lower lip, the man hissed and she uncurled her legs from around him as his hand reached up to touch his lip.

“I’m sorry!” she said, her right hand going up to him and curling around his wrist “I’m sorry”

“Don’t worry” he said as he looked at her, lowering his hand and twisting it to lace his fingers with hers “Come on”

Gracefully, Greta jumped off the counter and Leonard started to lead the way towards the door, his hand with hers; they left the room and the kitchen lights turned off, he tugged at her hand and she stepped forward, just in front of him. The Rogue slipped his hand away from hers and placed both of his hands over her hips as they stumbled towards her room trying to make as little noise as they could as Mick made his way towards the kitchen to get some water.

Greta felt a laugh bubble up in her chest and she pressed her lips into a thin line to avoid it from escaping as Leonard maneuvered her body by her hips around a corner, his steps a bit faster than when they had left the kitchen.

“Are we hiding from Mick?” she whispered, the strain from the giggle evident in her voice.

“Yes” he whispered against her hair, his fingers pressing against her hips “I know a fantastic place for a hideout”

“Is that so?” she asked, she glanced over her shoulder, a whole new side of Leonard emerging and she was enjoying every single part of it, even if she knew it was just a side that would have to be kept a secret between them; it didn’t bother her anyway. “Where would that be?”

“Your room” he answered “Where I left my shoes and my jacket”

“And your condoms” she whispered back, he smirked and pressed his lips against hers before they stumbled into her room.

“And my condoms” he agreed before the door came down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment i've decided this girl (Greta) has no filter, I love her.


	78. Plans Before Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few things are discussed before the next plan against Savage is set in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a really short and not that important chapter, but I hope you like it even if its a bit "domestic" (I don't know how to call it actually, I'm sorry if it's not really good :s )
> 
> Anyway, soon the action will begin again, i promise, meaning the next chapter.

Sara crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at the holographic picture of the necklace inside a museum display, Rip was standing next to her, his hands flat over the table, he glanced at Sara by the rear of his eyes; when he had started this team of misfits, it had never occurred to him that Sara would be the person he would trust the most, the person he would leave the Waverider if anything ever happened to him, yet here he was, consulting with her the latest plan he had before they decided to take on Savage face to face.

“Seems like a good idea” Sara finally said, she turned her body to face Rip and the Captain pushed himself of the table to look at her. “I mean, we already have Carter’s axe” she continued “We could melt the necklace to pour it over the axe, make sure that nothing fails when we finally have the chance to take on Savage”

“So you think it’s a plan the rest will follow?”

“Probably not to the T, but I think they’ll go along with the basics” shrugged Sara.

“What do you mean basics? This cant fail, Sara”

“I know that” said Sara, rolling her eyes “But you should know by now that things usually don’t go as planned, and less of all as you planned”

Rip rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement, he glanced at the hologram, he waved his hand at it and the image vanished, his hand landed over the surface of the table and he leaned against it.

“Well,” he cleared his throat “Then I’ll share it with the group, fix the details and we’ll make it work”

“Of course we will” smiled Sara.

The night before had been a stress reliever, Sara and Jax had returned to the ship almost at five in the morning and everyone seemed to have woken up in a great mood; telling Rip that he had made the right decision in allowing them to go out and have a good night at a club, not that he was ever going to admit to that.

As Sara suggested a few things for Rip’s plan, Leonard walked down the hallway, one of his hands inside the pocket of his jeans and the other holding his cold gun, his steps were quick but equally quiet, an ability he had learned after several jobs with his father that could have ended in beatings if he had made any kind of noise. He took a turn, the Waverider buzzing with energy as its different members walked around, talked, laughed or fought, his agile feet took him without much thought towards the workshop.

He stepped into the workshop to find the usual mess, pieces of metal here and there, tools on the floor and the tables, dirty rags with oil stains stashes in different places and Mick with his back to the door, hunched over a table as he worked on something.

Leonard felt the tension in his shoulder settle in as he started to walk into the room, although they had had a small chat at the bar, the Rogue leader knew there was still a bit of tension between them, after all Mick had become incredibly protective over Greta and the newbie had told Mick about the glass to the face and Mick had been infuriated with his friend.

Still Leonard walked towards the table where his friend was hunched and working, he swayed around the table and leaned his hip against it, his hand still inside the pocket and looking down at the object that Mick was fixing.

“Snart” said Mick without looking up, he didn’t even have to look up to know that it was Leonard the one looking down at him.

“Mick” said Leonard, the usual ring of his voice had a lower tone than normal but Mick didn’t seemed bother by it.

His icy eyes watched as Mick dropped a screwdriver and flexed the piece he had just assembled, Leonard narrowed his eyes as he looked at the piece that was very similar looking to a piece of Mick’s gun but a lot smaller.

“I need your assistance” Leonard spoke after a few seconds of silence, Leonard’s body relaxing as he noticed that Mick’s attitude wasn’t a harsh one.

“With what?” asked Mick, he stopped what he was doing and looked up at Leonard.

“My gun” he shrugged, after he had thrown the glass at Greta’s face, he had trashed the room, and he had thrown his gun against the wall and after he had left Greta at the medical bay, he had realized something had dislodged from it.

“What’d you do to it now?” asked Mick, his eyebrow up and a humorous glint in his eyes shone before he glanced down at the gun that Leonard was holding.

Leonard rolled his eyes “You offend me, Mick” he swung the gun and set it over the table in front of Mick.

“What’d you do to it?” asked Mick again, his lips twitching into a smirk, because he had fixed Leonard’s gun countless of times and he knew that even if the Rogue was incredibly careful with just about everything, he was sometimes a bit brusque with the gun.

“I’ll leave the diagnosis to you” Leonard shrugged, Mick looked at Leonard for a few seconds before he reached for the gun to pull it towards himself.

“How did this happen?” asked Mick as he turned the gun in his hands and frowned, he could see the problem, not to mention hearing it, he looked up at Leonard.

“It happened the day of the infection” explained Leonard, he was looking down at the gun but he could feel Mick looking at him.

“Huh” whispered Mick, he turned the gun in his hands before he set it down, “Right”

“I’ll leave it here” said Leonard “You can get to it when you want”

 “Sounds good” said Mick, he glanced down at what he was doing before looking up at Leonard; there was something about Leonard that seemed different but Mick couldn’t really put a finger on it, so he just took his best shot. “You talk to Blondie?”

Leonard looked at him “Yes” he answered, his face concealing the shock of the question.

“Good” nodded Mick, he reached and grabbed the screwdriver, at least there wouldn’t be more brooding around Leonard.

Leonard looked at Mick for a moment, his friend was so much more than most of the people thought he was, more than they could ever imagine, and Greta was one of the few people who had noticed that Mick was more than he appeared to be and Leonard had to admit that that was one of the things he liked about her; she wasn’t jumping to conclusions about them.

Without anything else to say to each other, Leonard pushed himself away from the table and started to make his way towards the door, thankful that Mick was Mick and he wasn’t going to ask anything else about Greta even if Mick had been the one to tell him that Greta had left the building when they had been at the club.

“Hey Snart” said Mick, Leonard heard as Mick pushed the chair back before Captain Cold turned to look over his shoulder at his friend, Mick was looking at him “Don’t make her cry again” and with that he turned around and returned to what he was doing so he could get started with Leonard’s gun.

Leonard kept his eyes over Mick for a few seconds before he smirked and turned away, there was still the sting in him about the fact that Greta and Mick seemed to have an incredible connection, but he had to admit, at least once, that after the night before, the sting had diminished significantly.

“Hey, Snart” Sara’s voice came from down the hallway a few minutes after he had left Mick, he stopped and turned around to look at her as she walked up to him, a few steps behind her came Greta with her hands in her pockets.

“Sara” he said, his eyebrow shooting up. “Greta”

“Leonard” she nodded gently at him as Sara came to a stop in front of the Rogue and Greta stopped just behind Sara.

“Meeting at the time jumping bay” she said, “Go tell Stein and Ray, please”

“Of course” Leonard said, Sara cocked her head to the left.

“I think we are time jumping too” she frowned and looked down at her watch and Leonard’s eyes drifted towards Greta, the young woman smiled and winked just as Sara looked up at Leonard. “Rip has a plan for Savage and you are the lead”

“Ah, Rip” smirked Leonard “Flattery will get him everywhere”

Sara chuckled and rolled her eyes, she could see something had changed with Leonard and she was also very aware that it had to do with the young woman standing behind her. “Great, I’ll go tell Kendra and Mick, Jax is already there” and with that she turned on the ball of her feet and walked towards the workshop, leaving Leonard standing with Greta in the hallway.

“Leonard” she nodded

“Greta” he said back, he glanced over his shoulder and turned to her rapidly, pulling his hands out of his pockets and taking a step forward.

“I’ll go tell Stein and Ray, I have to talk to Ray anyway” Greta said as she stepped towards him and gave him a soft peck on the lips before hurrying away down the hallway.

Leonard turned to glance at her, her hair was pulled into a blond braid that bounced over her back as she hurried away, her bare feet padding softly over the metal floor; he hadn’t really lied to Sara when he had told her that he enjoyed Greta’s company it was just that he wasn’t really sure how he really felt about her, so for now he would just go with enjoying being around her.


	79. Sounds Like a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes for the necklace, Kendra has all the feelings and Greta doesn't have someone special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the dress she's (Greta) wearing, I just fell in love with this dress and wanted to share it with you
> 
>  
> 
> http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1.lnyHVXXXXbTXXXXq6xXFXXXt/Vintage-Retro-2015-Women-Sexy-Loose-Lace-Hollow-Out-Dress-Autumn-Fall-Women-White-Turtleneck-Half.jpg

The group stood around the table, the holograms of the necklace, the museum building and its different exits and entrances were at display for everyone to see; Rip’s voice was echoing into the ship as he explained the plan out to the rest of the team.

Kendra’s eyes were over the necklace, the pain of her past lives where she had lost Carter were flashing in front of her, her heart constricting in her chest as she remembered how the life in his eyes had slowly disappeared when he had died at the beginning of this quest to kill Savage. The nail of her index finger was pressing into her lower lip with force, but she didn’t seem to notice as she continued to hear Rip’s idea and her eyes scanned the necklace that she remembered wearing a lot of life times ago.

Sara glanced at Kendra, even if she was listening, it felt like the goddess wasn’t really present in the meeting, it felt like she was miles away from the rest of the team; Ray stood next to Kendra, giving her the space he knew she needed as Rip stopped talking and looked around the team, expecting them to say something.

“Sounds like a good idea” said Martin, Leonard had his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes were scanning all the exit doors and the routes that lead to the entrances of the museum.

“We’ll all go as a team, but most of this extraction depends on Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory” Rip added.

“You flatter me, Rip” smirked Leonard, he ripped his eyes away from the museum and turned to look at Rip.

“You think you can steal it in the middle of the day?” asked Jax.

“Of course I can” said Leonard, he rolled his eyes and turned lazily to look at Jax “I thought you knew me better” Jax smirked with amusement and shrugged. “But a distraction wouldn’t be a bad idea, draw the attention somewhere else and I’ll do it even faster”

“Yeah, we could work something out” said Sara.

“I can do it” said Greta, she turned her attention to Sara “I’ll take care of the distraction”

“Need some help?” asked Ray, a smile spread over Greta’s face but she shook her head.

“Don’t worry, Ray” Leonard raised an eyebrow as he looked at her “I can handle it alone, trust me”

“Great” nodded Rip “Sounds like a plan” he uncrossed his arms and nodded again “We leave in an hour, get changed” he turned to Leonard and Mick “Don’t wear anything suspicious”

“Relax McFly” barked Mick before he turned on his heels and was the first to walk away, he had work to do at the workshop, and he would just take ten minutes to get change and gather what he needed.

Kendra snapped back to the present as soon as Mick spoke, she glanced at him and watched as the bulkier man turned around and walked away from the rest of the team; she could see the burn scars in his arms, she had gotten used to them pretty quickly but she had been surprised the first time she had seen them, realizing that there was a lot more to Mick than people realized, and that included all of the members of the Waverider. The goddess turned away from Mick before he disappeared from their sight and turned to look at Sara and the rest of the team, a small and tight smile drawing over her face.

“Sounds like a plan”

 

___________//____________

 

The team had entered the museum separately, the place had a small crowd checking out the new exhibition, chattering echoed across the spacious place as Mick and Leonard walked into the room where the necklace was, a few people were walking around looking at the different pieces, Mick noticed Sara strolling towards a vase.

“Not a lot of people” said Leonard as he turned to look at Mick, he had a pair of reading glasses over his face and Mick was wearing a leather jacket in an attempt to blend with the people around them.

“Small distraction will do it” said Mick, he glanced over his shoulder to look at the door that lead to the next room of exhibitions, Ray and Kendra walked in, their arms locked and Ray whispering something to his fiancé.

“Agreed” whispered Leonard, he adjusted his glasses and turned to the nearest exhibition, until Greta decided to make her entrance, they would have to look at least interested in the samples the museum had to offer.

Greta had stayed behind in the Waverider by herself when the rest of the team had left, she had assured Rip that she would make it in time for the distraction and Rip, although with doubts, had decided to trust her because he didn’t have reasons not to. The Captain of Waverider had forced himself not to walk into the room of the necklace as soon as he noticed that Kendra and Ray were stepping inside, all the team was inside the museum but so far it wasn’t necessary that all the team stepped into the room.

Greta swayed into the museum wearing a short long sleeved and turtle neck lace dress, the dark green popping with the bright color of her golden hair which she had tied on a braid and was now resting over her shoulder; her rosé gold sandals giving the dress a more casual look as she walked down the halls of the museum with a fake phone in her hands as she faked texted.

By the rear of her eyes, the young woman glanced towards the rooms she was passing, she had chosen Mick’s leather jacket so she was just looking out for the man with the beautiful jacket so she could walk in the room and set her distraction in motion; she was just really hoping that no one would get upset with the plan she had hatched up.

She stopped in front of one of the doorways and glanced inside, catching a glimpse of the leather jacket almost instantly, she watched as Mick turned to say something to Leonard before her eyes drifted towards the other members of her team that were inside the room.

Greta looked down at her fake phone and texted, biting her lower lip and frowning before she looked up and glanced back inside the room, a small gasp slipping from her lips; a young woman and her companion glanced at her, the young woman frowning as she noticed the way Greta’s body tensed. The female onlooker glanced into the room as Greta’s right hand flew up and she pressed her fingers with force over her lips.

“Oh my god” whispered Greta, she took a step forward and tensed her body again; the onlooker turned to her companion, the young man was looking at Greta with a concerned frown as they noticed the tension that was rising in the young time traveler.

“Miss” said the girl, taking a step towards Greta, she wanted to make sure that Greta was alright.

But her voice was muffled by the louder and shocked call that erupted from Greta’s lips.

“Raymond?!”

Everyone turned to look at Greta, Leonard’s eyebrows shooting up as she stormed in the room, the dress dancing around her legs; Ray and Kendra stopped by one of the exits and turned to look at Greta.

“What the fuck?!” barked Greta, she stepped forward, her chest was rising and falling rapidly and a blush had spread over her cheeks.

“Greta” said Ray, he took a step towards his friend as his hand remained wrapped around Kendra’s, the goddess looked just as shooked as the rest of the museum visitors; except Mick and Leonard. “Are you ok?” asked Ray.

“What the fuck is this?!” she roared, her free hand pointing down at Kendra “Is this what you call being out with the boys?!” she scanned Kendra up and down and turned to Ray “ANSWER ME!”

Raymond opened his mouth, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at the young woman, his puppy eyes showing shook and confusion “Greta, I don’t underst….

_WAM_

Greta’s palm hit Ray’s face with such force that a few people gasped, his face swung to the side with his teeth rattling by the impact, his eyes instantly watered as the skin on his face turned red and tender and Kendra took a step back, her hand covering her mouth and her eyes wide.

“You piece of shit!” she hissed, her index pointing dangerously at Ray and her eyes narrowed “I’ll leave your shit on the hallway” she poked his chest and turned to Kendra “I hope this bitch is worth it”

“Greta” whispered Ray, Kendra had her hand over her mouth, her fingers digging into her skin as she tried to avoid laughing at the look of confusion in Ray’s face.

“Don’t” gasped Greta, she took a step back and away from Ray, she pressed her lips into a thin line, everyone was looking at them and that was what was making her blush, Ray looked horrified, his face was stinging. “I can’t believe you did this” she pressed her fingers over her lips “How could you?” and with that she turned on the ball of her heels, Leonard pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he scanned her legs as she stormed out of the room, eyes following her with pity as a few others glared at Ray and Kendra with anger.

Silence fell in the museum, the only sound was the harsh steps of Greta as she marched out of the place, the awkwardness settling heavily around everyone; Kendra slowly decided to take charge seeing that no one else seemed willing to do it.

“We should go” she slowly whispered, her hand tugging at Ray, the tall man turned to look at her, his face was red; it was just like that that the movement in the museum started again, Leonard shrugged and made his way towards the door, Mick following him lazily.

The bulkier Rogue glanced back at Kendra and Ray and smirked in amusement before he marched behind his friend and out of the place, now that the necklace was secure inside Leonard’s jacket, they had to get out of the place as soon as they could before someone noticed the absence of the golden piece.

Greta could feel the adrenaline rushing through her body as she stormed out of the museum, her skin felt electric, a different kind of sizzling than when she was fighting, her heart was racing and a small smile spread over her face when she walked out of the building; by the rear of her eyes she noticed Jax and Martin walking up to her.

“Holy shit” chuckled Jax as soon as he reached her side. “Are you sure you couldn’t hit him harder?”

“I’m sorry” she said as she turned to look at Jax, not stopping. “I just got carried away”

“We noticed” shrugged Martin “But the Rogues have the necklace, so I guess it worked”

“I’m glad it did” smiled Jax “Because I don’t think Ray’s face could take another hit like that”

 

___________//____________

 

Greta raced down the hallway of the Waverider as soon as Gideon told her that Ray and the rest of the team had arrived; her feet where now stuffed inside a pair of fluffy bright blue socks that didn’t match with her nice dress but at the moment she had something a bit more important to take care of than caring if her outfit was matching.

“RAY!” she gasped as she entered the departure bay of the ship.

Ray, who was talking to Rip, looked up at the young woman and Greta hissed and bit her lower lip, the side of his face was tender and red and Ray gave her that look with his big eyes and Greta felt her heart sink.

“I’m so sorry!” she said, crossing the space between them as fast as she could, her feet slipping on the metal floor but before Ray could even flinch or think twice, her arms were around his neck and she was pulling him into a tight hug. “I’m sorry” she mumbled, she pressed her forehead over his shoulder “I’m so sorry” his arms gently wrapping around her.

“Don’t worry” he said, that bright spark in his voice like it always was. “You got a mean swing there” he chuckled before Greta let go of him.

“Shit, I’m sorry” she said, she took a step back.

“You could have told me though” he shrugged.

“I just wanted to have the element of surprise, you know? I really didn’t intended on hitting you” she shrugged “Sorry”

“Don’t worry” chuckled Kendra “If it helps in any way, we did have a laugh when we finally left the museum”

Greta glanced at Kendra and gave her a small smile “At least we got the necklace, right?”

“We did” nodded Rip “Mr. Snart was able to get it during the diversion”

“You’re welcome” nodded Leonard, he glanced at the group before he strolled away and towards the door, the day was still young but he knew that as soon as the energy settled in, the sad energy would creep into the group; it was something that always happened when they brought into the ship something that they were going to use to kill Savage.

And Leonard had been right, as soon as everything was settled in the ship, the energy shifted and felt heavier; Kendra had left the room as soon as Ray had fallen asleep for his nap and her soft steps took her to the storage room where she knew the necklace and the axe where kept.

She walked up towards the place where Rip had set the necklace, the item was there, staring back at her, the gold was shining just like she remembered the last time she had seen it; carefully, as if afraid it could break, Kendra traced her index finger over the item, her heart constricting as her mind flashed her images of previous lives she had shared with Carter.

“Oh Carter” she whispered into the empty room, she hadn’t shared much with Carter in this life, but she could feel her soul aching for him and about him just as she touched the necklace. “I’m sorry” she sighed and pulled her fingers away.

She was incredibly aware that her other selves had been in love with Carter, she remembered it, she remembered the lives past and she had meet one of the children they had had together, but this was different, she couldn’t deny the way she felt towards Ray. Ray had come crashing into her life when she had least expected it and she didn’t regret it, she loved being next to Ray, allowing his energy to rub onto her, seeing how much he cared for others inspired her and she couldn’t deny it to her heart and soul, that she was in love with Raymond Palmer.

Kendra sighed and turned around, away from the necklace, and watched as Greta walked into the room, her nice lace dress still on.

“Oh” gasped Greta, she stopped in her tracks and looked at Kendra “I thought no one was here”

“Don’t worry about it” shrugged Kendra, “I thought everyone was asleep” she crossed her arms over her chest.

“I couldn’t sleep” explained Greta “And I just wanted to see the necklace, sorry if I interrupted”

“You didn’t” smiled Kendra, Greta looked at her and pressed her lips into a thin line before she spoke again.

“You’ll give him the justice he deserves”

“Yeah” smiled Kendra “I’m counting on it” Kendra smiled at the young woman tenderly, Greta was sweet and caring and Kendra had taken a deep liking of her. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course” nodded Greta.

“In the future, or the place you come from” Kendra cleared her throat, “Do we know each other?”

Greta looked at her and gave her a short smile before she shook her head “No” she shrugged sadly “I have heard of the legends, but I don’t know any, not until now I mean”

“So we did make it?” asked Kendra “We defeated Savage?”

Greta shrugged “Not everyone is a legend because they did what they expected to accomplish” she pushed her braid behind her shoulder “I know how it sounds, and I really wish I could tell you, but I can’t, I can’t tell you if you kill Savage in this life or in the next, but that doesn’t mean you wont give Carter the justice he deserves” she made a pause and looked at Kendra.

“Do you have someone special?” asked Kendra, stepping away from the necklace “Back home, I mean”

“Like romantically?” asked Greta.

“Yes”

“No” answered Greta with a small shake of her head. ”Some people think I’m a bit impulsive and that I might lack self-control”

“Well” smiled Kendra “For all it’s worth, I think you are an amazing person”

“Thank you”

Kendra nodded and walked up to her, she uncrossed her arms and her right hand landed over Greta’s shoulder, the younger girl turned to look at her.

“I’m really glad you are here” Kendra finally said before her hand dropped from Greta’s shoulder and she walked away.

Greta stood in the empty room as Kendra made her way down the hallway, she had friends back home, but it hadn’t been a lie when she had told Kendra that people did think she was a bit reckless, her last boyfriend had told he wasn’t ready to be with someone like her before he had broken up with her; but there wasn’t really much she could say against that, that was the way she was, the way she had always been.

Her mind was running with different thoughts about herself and her past relationships when she entered the kitchen, the lights were dimmed but the smell announced tea; she was frowning lightly and her lower lip was loosely trapped between her teeth as she looked down at her socks.

“Greta” his voice slithered into the room deliciously, Greta’s head snapped up and towards the kitchen island.

“Snart” she answered, her frown disappeared but the intensity in his eyes grew as he looked at her.

“Is everything alright?” he asked, a mug between his hands.

“Always” she answered with a soft smile, her lower lip a bit swollen by the biting she had done to it but it reminded Leonard of the way it had looked after she had woken up naked and next to him; and as he watched her walk towards the island, he knew something was off but decided not to push it.

“Tea?” he asked.

“No thank you” she shrugged and instead of stopping at the island she made her way towards the fridge.

Leonard watched as she bent slightly and opened the fridge door, her braid dropping back over her shoulder as she reached forward and grabbed a water bottle; she closed the door and turned to look at him, his eyes already piercing into her.

“You gave Palmer quite a slap” he pointed out.

“I know” she winced and opened the water bottle “I didn’t really intended on hitting him that hard, I didn't even intended on hitting him actually"

Leonard smirked “Boy Scout can take it, he’s a big boy”

“I know, but I felt terrible”

“Yet you wanted to steal from him” pointed out Leonard with a smirk.

Greta rolled her eyes amused “He wasn’t going to find out, and anyway I was just going to take one condom” she huffed “I was also going to replace it as soon as I could buy a package”

“Yes well” shrugged Leonard “Clearly one wouldn’t have been enough”

“Oh, excuse me” she chuckled “Now you feel free to talk about it, but who was the blushing virgin when I was talking about it?”

Leonard looked at her from under his long lashes, a smirk over his lips and the intensity of his eyes growing; he would admit that he liked those peaceful and alone moments were the interactions between them flowed carelessly and naturally.

“Anyway” she chuckled and shrugged “I’m gonna go take a nap before Hunter calls us and tells us about time jumping or before we get attacked again”

“Sounds like a plan”

“I wasn’t inviting you” she added as she pushed herself away from the fridge and started to walk towards the door.

“Yes you were” he smirked and stood up, taking the cup with him.

In a couple of long strides, Leonard reached Greta as she was stepping out of the kitchen, his keen ears out to detect any noise as they walked down the hall towards the rooms; his free hand slowly resting around her hip, before he pulled her closer to his body, he leaned down and she felt his breath against her hair.

“By the way” she turned to glance at him and he had that smug look on his face that meant bad news but that she liked so much and she found herself raising her eyebrow up at him “You look nice in lace”

And he pulled away just as they reached the room hallway and he diverted the direction of his steps towards his own room, Greta narrowed her eyes.

“I thought we had a plan” she said, he stopped just in front of his door.

“We do” he shrugged “We are gonna nap” he raised an eyebrow as she continued to look at her “And then probably we’ll have to steal from Raymond” and he disappeared into his room as Greta smirked and turned to walk down the hall that lead to her room.

Maybe she didn’t have someone special waiting for her when she returned, but at least Leonard seemed to enjoy her company; then again, there was also someone else burning to have her company, it just wasn’t Leonard Snart.


	80. Fresh Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick has something he needs to show.

A persistent knock on Greta’s door was what woke her up half an hour after she had left the kitchen with Leonard; at first she had thought that the knock was part of her dream, but when the sound didn’t go away, her brain had woken her up. The young woman grunted and rolled towards the edge of the bed, kicking her sheets away before swinging her legs over the bed and pushing herself up, she tugged her shorts down a bit and padded towards the door with her hair sticking out of her braid and her brain slowly regaining all its functions.

“I swear to God Leonard” she grumbled “That if it’s you I will kick your ass”

She pressed her hand over the control panel and the door _swushed_ up rapidly, the light from the corridor scaring the darkness from her room, a small frown instantly appearing over her face as she stared at the Rogue at the other side of the door.

It just wasn’t the Rogue she had been thinking about.

“Mick?” she asked as she looked at him “What’s going on?”

“Hey Blondie” he nodded “I need to show you something” he explained.

“Something bad happened?” she asked, waking up rapidly.

“No” he answered “Just something I need to show you”

“Now?”

“Now”

“Ok, then” she nodded and stepped out of the room, Mick watched her for a few seconds before he turned on his heels and started to walk down the corridor, Greta hurried to walk next to him, noticing that he had oil stains over his hands.

“Where’s everyone?”

“Napping” he answered.

“Why aren’t you napping?” she asked.

“I had something to finish”

“What?” she asked “An upgrade for your gun?” he glanced at her, her big eyes turning to look at him and her hair an utter mess.

“No” he answered before they took a turn towards the workshop “Something I need to show you”

Greta didn’t push it but she did fall behind him as Mick entered the workshop, the Rogue barely gave out information he didn’t think was necessary and right now apparently he didn’t think it was a need for her to know what on earth had been so important that he had decided not to rest for a while and to wake her up from her nap; still she followed him towards the table he liked to use when he worked, her arms crossed over her chest and her bare feet careful not to step on anything sharp.

Mick grabbed something from the table and turned around to the young woman abruptly, she gasped and stepped back by his sudden action before her eyes landed over what he was holding out to her.

“Take it” he said, his voice rough as always.

Greta frowned but she picked up the object and turned it on her hands, her eyes shining before she looked up at him.

“What’s this?” she asked.

“What does it look like?” he asked with a small grunt “A gun”

“Yes,” she rolled her eyes with humor “Obviously I can see that”

“Then why are you asking?” he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Shut up” she hissed “I mean, why did you make another gun” she continued “You have like five” she shrugged.

“Seven” he corrected, he watched as she looked down at the gun, a strand of golden hair falling around her face “And it’s not for me” her head snapped up rapidly at him “It’s for you”

Her eyes widened, her lips parted and she was sure she had the stupidest look on her face, she shook her head so slightly it almost felt like she hadn’t moved before she looked down at the gun and then back at Mick.

“What?” she asked.

“I really didn’t like you” he continued “When you got here, I really didn’t like you”

Greta frowned “Yeah, you were pretty obvious with that” she passed the strand of hair behind her ear “But what does that have to do with the gun?”

“You have someone who cares about you back home, right?” he asked, his arms crossed over his chest and Greta frowned deeper, she had no idea where this conversation was heading.

“Yes” she nodded “My parents”

“I have no one” he explained, his voice serious, there was no pain, no regret, just the fact as it was; just the reality.

“I wouldn’t say no one, you have the Snarts” Greta pointed out.

Mick looked at her, she was right, the Snarts were his family, the people he cared about, even if he had meant his biological family, but as an answer to her statement he simply shrugged in agreement before he continued.

“I really didn’t like you when you got here” he said again “I could care less if you dropped dead in the middle of a mission or if you were stabbed to death”

“Thank you?” she said as she raised an eyebrow.

“I care now” he said almost as if he hadn’t heard her “You have people who care about you back home, your family” Greta felt her heart constrict as he continued “I know how it feels to lose everyone” Greta held the gun tighter as she looked at Mick. “I know how the blame can consume someone, how it can twist you and shape you” he looked down at the gun “You have a family to return to and this is a way of protection, so you can go back to them” he looked at her.

“Mick, I… her voice broke as she looked at him and then down at the gun “I –

“Palmer’s batons are good” he said “You are a good fighter, but just in case” he shrugged, his voice had remained the same since he had woken her up. “So you can get back home”

“I – she choked and closed her eyes for a moment.

He looked at her, the tears rolling down her face gently, her lips gaped before her right hand reached out and she cleaned her cheeks, she opened her eyes and looked at him, the tears still on the edges of her eyes.

“Thank you” she whispered.

“You’re a good girl, Blondie” he nodded “You’re a good team member” the tears rushed down her face again but she kept looking at him. “I’ll show you how to use it tomorrow”

“Yes” she nodded, her hands wrapping around the gun before she hugged it to her chest. “I’d love that” she took a deep breath “I know you didn’t like me and quite frankly, you kind of scared me, a lot actually” he smirked, proud of himself “But you are not a bad guy, yeah you steal and you like fire more than its appropriate, but I like you Mick” she uncurled one of her arms from the gun. “You might say you have no one because of what happened to your family, but you have the Snarts, you have the team” she made a pause because she felt like she was going to start crying again any second now “And I don’t know how much it’s worth, but you have me”

And before he could say anything, she threw her arm around his neck and pulled Mick into a hug; the Rogue grunted in surprise before he gave her a soft hug back and she stepped away from him, her face still had a few tears and her eyes looked clearer, but she was smiling at him like he was sure no one had ever smiled at him before.

“Mick Rory” she declared, her new gun against her chest “You certainly know how to make a girl happy”

“You just have to promise not to sing those horrid songs when you cook” he chuckled.

“Excuse me?!” she gasped, her free hand reaching to fake cover her mouth “Jax got me hooked on Lady Gaga and Astrid S, do not blame this on me” he smirked at her “And they are great songs and I have an angelic voice”

Mick chuckled loudly at her last statement and Greta rolled her eyes playfully as Stein walked past the workshop, he stopped when he heard the hoarse laugh and peaked inside, he could see the back of Greta’s body and Mick laughing with his head thrown back.

It was true, that Stein had been the last one to warm up to the new girl, but it was the small things she did, the small reactions she elicited from the others that had finally won him over; she brightened everyone on the ship, she was fresh air when things got tense.

“ _She made Mick Rory laugh”_ he pointed out as he smiled, because it wasn’t just a small laugh, she had brightened Mick’s day, softened his soul even for a few moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Becuase protective Mick Rory is the best Mick Rory.
> 
> This a small chapter, but I really liked it, I hope you guys do too and let me know if you guys have any theories about her relationships with the crew
> 
> You guys are the best!!! Thank you for the reads and comments and kudos!!!


	81. Escape Time Jumping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew is forced to escape time jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to leave a sneak peak of what's going to happen on the next chapter becuase I'm really excited about it :D
> 
> What do you guys think Savage knows about her?

Leonard opened his eyes as the ship rocked rather roughly, his eyebrows instantly furrowing as he looked around the room, he had left the lamp he had on the desk on; gracefully, Leonard pushed himself to a sitting position and swung his legs over the edge of the bed; something in the way his body felt and his mind was racing told him that there was something off going on.

His eyes snapped towards the door and Leonard stood up, he crossed the distance between the bed and the door in a few long strides and his hand reached out to the control panel just as chaos erupted in the Waverider.

The ship skidded to the left and Leonard was thrown to the side violently, his feet being lifted from the floor and his body instinctively curling in to a protective stance before he landed painfully over his right side on the floor of his room.

“Fuck” grunted Leonard as he pushed himself up to sit down, his shoulder screaming in pain as he turned to the door, a scream ripping through the hallway outside.

In a hurry to get out of the room as his mind reminded him of the last time the ship had jolted like that, Leonard got on his feet and hurried towards the control panel; he pressed his hand over it and the door opened up, the lights in the hallway turning red as Gideon alerted the crew members that the ship had sustained damage.

Leonard stumbled out into the hallway, his head snapping to the left as he noticed movement by the rear of his eyes, Sara had also stumbled out of her room.

“What the fuck?” asked Sara.

“We need to get to the jumping bay” said Leonard.

“Where are the others?” asked Sara.

But Leonard didn’t have time to answer before the ship flipped almost completely and the world seemed to stop around them; Sara’s hair was flying around her face, her arms reaching out to cover her head as a surprised cry escaped her lips and her body was lifted from the floor of the hallway. Leonard jolted up, his legs curling under him as he closed his eyes, his body preparing itself for the blow of the crash as he had done multiple times when he had been a kid and had been expecting the punches from his father.

In the studio, Rip had almost touched the roof, papers and books flying around him, his arms covering his face and his eyes tightly shut with shock, Martin had been the only one able to reach his chair on time, so he grabbed the sides of the chair as the ship flipped, his eyes closed and his glasses slipping away from his face, a scream slipping from his lips.

Down the hallway, Jax was holding Kendra’s hand as they tried to cover their faces and Kendra felt her heart beating madly in her chest; Mick was suspended in the air of the workshop with sharp tools around him, and just outside the door, Greta was screaming loudly as she let go of the gun and curled her legs up, Ray in front of her had his eyes wide and his mouth in an O as the ship finished turning violently and they all came crashing down in a rain of pain and horror against the floor of the ship.

The Waverider was tilted upwards as a blast hit the surface of the ship, the crew slipping down the hallways in a shower of screams; Ray reached out and grabbed Greta’s arm, pulling her towards him as the ship stabilized itself.

In an agility that not a lot of people had seen, Ray pushed himself up to his feet, his grip around Greta’s arm turning into steal before he bolted down the hallway, dragging the young woman with him, they didn’t have time to lose before the ship was attacked once more.

“Hair Cut!” cried Mick as he stumbled out of the workshop, Ray looked over his shoulder but answered as he turned back to the red hallway.

“Get to the jumping bay!”

And Mick, who wasn’t the idiot everyone thought he was, didn’t have to be told twice before he rushed after Greta and Ray.

They reached the jumping bay as Jax was throwing Kendra into the seat next to Martin, the safety falling down and trapping her in her seat as he hurried towards one of the other chairs; Ray’s eyes scanned the room, things were scattered around and Rip was fumbling with the control panel to check the damages.

“Sit down!” cried Rip “Sit down now!” he turned to Ray “It’s that ship again, the Dark Chariot” he slammed his hand over the panel and an ear shattering noise erupted in the ship. “SIT DOWN!”

Ray, who was still holding Greta like both their lives depended on it, stumbled forward, he pushed Greta into one of the seats, the safety coming down instantly and then he crashed down on the seat next to her as Sara and Leonard entered the jumping bay.

“HURRY!” cried Rip, he pushed himself away from the control panel and threw himself over his chair, there was no time to lose and there was even less, now that he had programmed Gideon to time jump the ship.

Sara rushed towards the chair next to Mick as Leonard hurried after her, his eyes landing over Greta, scanning her face and arms to make sure she wasn’t bleeding before he sat down next to Jax and the safety came down over him; his eyes over the new girl as he eyes were pressed shot, her chest was rising and falling rapidly and her hand was laced with Ray’s fiercely because he knew that she was terrified.

Because whit the team had been battling against the horrible tar infection and trying to piece itself back together, Savage had given Pines a very important mission: find the Waverider and bring Greta and Kendra aboard the Dark Chariot.

Because even in the middle of his ignorance about Greta, Savage had figured out something the rest of the crew wouldn’t have dreamed about.

“Hold on!” cried Rip, because he was the only on in the crew who knew how violent escape time jumping was.

And with Leonard looking at the girl he liked spending time with, the ship skidded forward before it launched itself into time and space with such force that Leonard felt the back of his head hit the seat as he tried to turn to look at Greta; the young woman whimpered loudly in pure panic but Ray held her hand harder, a silent promise that he wasn’t going to let go of her no matter what happened next.

The mist of time and space stretching before them as the ship surfed through it, because the thing with escape time jumps was that the ships stumbled through several different times and places as it attempted to lose its attacker; and that meant that the Dark Chariot was having trouble keeping up with the Waverider because its captain and crew couldn’t predict where the Waverider would be landing and heading to.

And in a blur of colors, Gideon did what it could to save it’s crew, finally setting on a specific time to reach, now that the Dark Chariot had been left behind; a place where the crew could regroup and assess damages before they could continue.

Of course, nothing was just that simple with the members of the Waverider and of course the last thing they expected was to run into ghosts from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER
> 
> She looked at him, her breath catching in her chest as his eyes traveled from her lips up to her eyes; he looked so different, yet his eyes held the same intensity as they had the day they had met and the first time they had slept together.  
> “Jesus Christ” he whispered, his hat tilting as he looked down at her “You look fantastic”  
> “What the hell are you doing here?” she spoke, her voice a lot more confident than the rest of her body felt.  
> “I could be asking you the same thing” he smirked, his left arm rising and his hand landing flat against the wall next to her head, her heart gaining speed as he stepped closer to her “Or should I ask, what are you doing here with him?” an amused expression appearing over his face as he looked down into her eyes. “With them?”  
> “You can’t tell anyone” she gasped and she regretted it almost instantly.


	82. Dirt Roads and Glass Cuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team stays low for a few hours and Greta runs into a ghost from the past.

The ship came to a rough stop, everyone slamming forward against the safety before they bounced back against their seats; Sara heard several groans and a few gasps before she opened her eyes and looked around to make sure that her team was alright. Ray was the second person to open his eyes, his head snapped instantly towards the young woman who was sitting next to him, her hand tight around his and her chest rising and falling rapidly, her lips gapped and her eyes closed.

“Greta” whispered Ray, with his free hand he pushed the safety off him and turned his body to the young woman as the rest of the team slowly started to open their eyes and push the safeties off.

The young woman didn’t open her eyes nor did she let go of her iron grip around Ray’s hand, the tall man grabbed the safety and pushed it up before he crouched in front of the young woman and placed his free hand over her knee, his thumb caressing her as Leonard pushed the safety of his seat up and glanced at them.

“Greta” Ray’s voice was soft and sweet like everything about him; this time Greta did open her eyes and looked down at him instantly. “It’s over, you’re ok” he smiled at her, his eyes big and he gave her a reassuring squeeze with the hand he had over her knee; she looked at him and his eyes shined, warm like they always were. “I’m here” he whispered, his words promising that he wasn’t going to leave her any time soon.

She let out a long sigh before her lips quirked into a shaky smile, he smiled back at her and he stood up, he gave her a tug and she stood up in front of him, her legs wobbled but Ray’s hand reached out and he grabbed her other arm, steadying her.

“It’s ok” he nodded “Don’t worry, everyone is ok”

“Yeah” she mumbled, her throat feeling like she had swallowed infinite shards of glass.

Slowly Ray let go of her arm and she looked down at her hand holding his and she forced her fingers to leave him, she pulled her hands up to her chest and Ray smiled, setting his hand over her shoulder before turning her to direct her towards the panel in the center of the room, where Rip was currently pressing things and mumbling with Sara next to him and a frown over his face.

Kendra watched as Greta settled close to Ray and her heart warmed up, she glanced at Ray, the way he wrapped his arm around Greta’s shoulder in a protective way; the way he had soothed her back into reality, promising that he would take care of her, that he wouldn’t let anything happen to her just by looking at her and Kendra’s lips pulled into a soft smile because she knew Ray would keep his word and he wouldn’t let anything happen to Greta.

Greta leaned against Ray’s touch and her body gently started to relax, her breathing returning to normal as Rip turned to look at the group; she glanced up at Ray and then rapidly turned to their captain as Ray glanced down at her.

“Ok” sighed Rip. “Obviously, there was damage to the Waverider” he glanced around the group “It can be fixed with what we have here but we need to lay low for a few hours, that ship is still after us and we can’t have Pines intercept us before we figure out where Savage is”

“So we are staying here for a few hours, maybe spend the night” Sara jumped in.

“And where exactly are we?” asked Martin, Jax had handed him his glasses back as soon as he had stood up from the chair; he had found them laying by Rip’s studio.

“Salvation, South Dakota” answered Rip, a few head nodded and Jax shrugged before Rip added “!871”

“What?” whispered Kendra “How did we travel so far?” a frown had formed over her face.

“The Waverider set periods at random, she chose this one, but it’s good” Rip nodded and looked around his team “I know someone here”

“Is that so?” asked Snart, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyebrow up.

“Yes,” Rip cleared his throat, “We just have to go out and find him, he’ll help us while we are here” he narrowed his eyes “And by help, I mean not let you get in trouble”

“I doubt he can do that” smirked Leonard.

Greta had her eyes over Rip, the way his jaw tensed as he looked at Snart, she could see him exude anger and probably anxiety, and despite her mind still screaming with fright from the escapade, she stepped forward, Ray’s arm dropping from her shoulders.

“Great” she smiled, Rip’s head snapping towards her “Maybe he can show us around, what’s his name?”

And Rip felt a bit bad that she was always jumping in to help him and he was more often than not, incredibly harsh on her.

“Jonah Hex”

“Oh” said Ray, a smile stretching over his face. “Yes”

Rip glanced over Greta at Ray and a confused frown appeared over his face before he turned to look at the young woman, she gave him a small smile and Rip couldn’t really help but smile slightly back; at least two of his crew members were on board on behaving.

“Good” said Kendra “Then I’m assuming Gideon can provide us with appropriate clothing”

“Of course” answered Gideon.

“Fantastic” cheered Ray, because who wouldn’t be excited about being in the Wild West?

Ray was the first to start moving to get to change, the group slowly moving behind him, Greta glanced at Ray by the rear of her eyes before she turned to Rip, Sara looked at them for a few seconds before she decided to walk away when Greta looked at her and then turned to Rip.

“Everything will be fine” Greta nodded at Rip “Don’t worry”

“I always worry” he sighed, closing his eyes with a sigh.

“Yeah, I know” she whispered, looking at him with worried eyes before she turned on her heels and walked away.

 

___________//____________

 

The group walked out of the Waverider, Rip stating that he would stay to assess the damages but would be joining the team later on, he had given Sara a card to hand to Jonah Hex so the man could know who they were and had retreated to his studio as the rest walked away.

“This is exciting” smiled Ray, he glanced down at Greta who was walking next to him “Have you been here before?”

“No” she shook her head “It’s a really long jump”

“Good point” nodded Ray as they walked up a dirt road, Ray pushed his hands inside his pants but his smile continued over his face.

The young woman glanced over her shoulder, Snart was walking behind the group with Mick next to him, both Rogues kept silent as they looked around, Leonard in a perfectly fitting and entirely black outfit turned his eyes towards Greta and gave her a short nod with a soft smirk over his lips before she turned away from her.

The sun was high and burning everything under it but Greta had the impression that everyone in the group was enjoying being there, after all, everyone had seen the movies about the Wild West and being there only made things more magical. Sara and Kendra were walking at the head of the group, Sara had her hands inside her pants and Kendra’s long skirt was swushing around her as they reached the first buildings, life buzzing in the town.

“This looks nice” smiled Kendra, she came to a stop next to Sara.

“This should be fun” smirked Sara, she looked around, her braids moving over her shoulders as she took in all the information she could before glancing behind her to look at the rest of her team.

“Were are we supposed to find this guy?” asked Martin, he narrowed his eyes and tilted his hat back a bit.

“We could ask around” shrugged Jax.

“And give us away instantly” sighed Snart “Great idea”

“You have a better one?” barked Jax as he turned to Snart.

“I always do” he turned to look at Jax and the young man rolled his eyes. “We try the saloon first, check out the place and if he’s not there, we have something to drink”

“I’m with Snart in this one” said Mick.

“You’re in with him in everything” pointed out Ray.

“Don’t be jealous, Boy Scout” chuckled Leonard “I’m sure you’ll find something interesting to do here”

“Enough” Sara rolled her eyes, there wasn’t a moment in which the group didn’t get in a petty argument “We go check out the saloon” she agreed with Snart “Maybe even have a drink, but let’s try to keep our word to Rip and not get in trouble”

“I never gave Rip my word on that” pointed out Snart.

“Of course we’ll keep our word” Greta jumped in, she glanced at Leonard and flashed a smile to Sara, Sara smirked and raised an eyebrow at Leonard, who huffed before the group started to move down the dirt road to look for the saloon and a bit of shelter from the burning sun.

 

___________//____________

 

The saloon was a disaster of sensations, laughing, barking and chattering echoed throughout the place, smoke, booze, sweat and gun powder hung heavy on the air as the group looked around, a few heads turned to look at them but lost interest rather quickly. Sara took off her hat and smirked as she made her way towards the bar, Mick not far behind her, Martin and Ray looked around and found an empty table by a far corner that they claimed for the group as Jax and Kendra followed them, a lot of interested eyes glanced at Kendra when she took off her hat and sat down; there was no doubt that Kendra was beautiful in every era they landed on.

Greta took her hat off and pushed her braid behind her shoulder before she started to walk towards the bar, Leonard following after her with his hands still in his pockets but his eyes daring anyone to look at Greta.

“He seems to have gotten his act together” sighed Sara as she leaned over the bar, “Whiskey, two please”

Mick glanced at the other side of the bar as Greta set her hat over the bar and leaned over it as Leonard strolled behind her in his casual and suave attitude.

“Finally” said Mick as he turned back to Sara “I’ll drink to that”

“Ah Mick, you know how to make a girl happy” Sara smiled and took the two glasses the barman was handing her, she turned to Mick and gave him one “But I’ll drink to that too”

“Good” smirked Mick “Because I’m done playing matchmaker”

Sara laughed but clinked her glass against his before she drank down the whole thing, Mick raised an eyebrow amused and followed her act.

“You can hold your liquor”

“Of course I can” she rolled her eyes “I can hold it better than anyone I know”

“Is that a challenge?” Mick chuckled hoarsely, Sara narrowed her eyes and looked at him before she smiled and nodded.

“Are you accepting it?”

“I’m never one to back from a challenge” explained Mick “And less of all a drinking one”

“Then get ready for the hangover of your life”

Greta glanced over the bar to were Sara and Mick where when she heard Mick laugh, she smiled before Leonard leaned over the bar next to her, she smiled at him and turned her body, leaning her back against the bar and setting her elbows over the surface.

“This place is nice” she looked around, a man from another table looking at her from her feet and up, Leonard looked at him before he answered.

“Interesting, I would say”

“You can’t say you never imagined coming here” she turned to look at him, her cheeks flushed from the heat. “I know I did” she shrugged “We can be other people here, you know?”  

“You want something to drink?” he asked instead of answering her question.

“Sure” she smiled.

“And what would that be?” he asked, his eyebrow up and his smirk over his lips.

“Surprise me, Snart”

“Don’t challenge me” he answered as he turned to the bartender, “Two of your strongest drinks”

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” Greta fake gasped.

“I’ve seen you drink” said Leonard without looking at her “You drink tequila like its water,” he turned to look at her “You’ll be fine”

“And if I’m not?” she asked, her eyebrow up and her soft lips trying not to smile.

“I’ll make sure you are fine”

“When you put it like that” she whispered before she winked.

Leonard looked at her, his eyebrow up and her head cocking to the left, her eyes big and playing all the right innocent games as her lips pouted gently and if the rest of the team hadn’t been there, Leonard would have kissed her then and there, because just like in the Prohibition Era, they could pretend to be other people, just not with the rest of the team there.

“What are you guys drinking?” Jax’s voice snapped Greta and Leonard out of their staring.

“Jesus Christ!” she gasped as she turned to Jax “You scared me!”

“Sorry” smiled Jax, Ray was standing next to him “We came to get drinks for the table”

“You got a table?” asked Greta.

“Yeah” nodded Ray “Back there” he pointed with his thumb over his shoulder and Greta nodded as she saw Kendra talking to Martin.

“Nice” she whispered just as the bartender walked up to them and set the glasses down.

“Here you go” said Leonard, he handed Greta her drink.

“Thanks” she said, she took it and smiled at him before taking a sip from the drink, she winced as the liquid slipped down her throat, the burning sensation feeling horrid. “Fuck” she whispered “What is this thing?”

“That bad?” asked Jax a small frown over his face.

“It’s horrible”

“Not that bad” shrugged Leonard, Greta glanced at him before she took another sip and winced once more “Take a sip” she said and turned to look at Jax, handing him the glass; Leonard chuckled but took another sip as Jax did the same.

Greta turned her head past Jax and looked out the window, people were walking around, horses passing, she saw a few children rush by, laughing and screaming and she smiled as she watched them take a curve and disappear behind a group of men and women who were laughing and walking down the road; it was then that Jax pressed the glass back to her, Greta turned to him and took the glass.

“It’s horrid” whispered Jax, Greta nodded.

“I told you it was”

“I’m taking one to Grey” smiled Jax.

Greta laughed and rolled her eyes as Ray asked for a whiskey, she turned to the window, the group of men and women had stopped and were talking, a woman pointed towards the saloon and then looked down at something she was holding; a man in the center of the group turned to the saloon after looking down at the small book in the woman’s hands and Greta felt like she had been punched in the gut as their eyes met.

“ _NO!”_ her body screamed, her lips gapped and her eyes grew in size as he looked at her, his eyes full of shock.

She felt her body suck in air, her lungs constricting painfully in her chest as her lower lip trembled, her knees felt like rubber under her long skirt and her eyes refused to look away, her hand shook and the glass slipped from her fingers.

“Greta!” gasped Ray as he jumped away from the glass shattering into a million pieces, her head snapped to him and then down at the spilled liquid and broken glass.

“ _No, no, no, no”_ was all her brain could register “ _He can’t be here, that’s not him, he didn’t see me, he didn’t see them, NO!”_

“Greta, are you ok?” asked Jax, he reached to her, his hand landing over her shoulder but she jolted away from his touch and bent down to pick up the broken glass as she tried to think.

“Greta” said Leonard, he had pushed away from the bar as soon as the glass had slipped from her hand, he bent down as she started to gather the big pieces of glass “Are you ok?” he asked softly enough for her to hear, his hand reached out to stop her from grabbing another shard and she turned to look at him “Are you ok?”

“Yes” she answered, her voice barely able to leave her body “Yes” she nodded and pushed herself up.

“What happened?” asked Ray.

Greta looked at him and then looked down at the glasses in her hands, her fingers curled a bit and a shard pierced into her skin, and blood drops appeared over her skin before she turned to the window, but the group was gone and so was he.

“Greta” said Jax, authority in his voice.

“I’m fine” she turned around violently, her braid swinging around and Ray stepped away just in time to avoid being hit on the face with the braid. She slammed the glass over the bar, more cuts digging into her hand before she pushed herself away. “I need to go, though”

She pulled her skirt up a bit and pushed past Jax and Ray, her heart was beating madly in her chest and her brain was racing with everything but a valid reason as to what the hell was going on, she released the skirt and shoved the door of the saloon and stepped out, her chest heaving as she sucked in air through her mouth. Leonard had slammed his drink into Ray’s hands and without a second thought had followed after Greta, he watched as she stepped out and looked around the street, he reached out to her and his hand wrapped around her arm, making her turn around.

“What’s going on?” he asked, she looked at him and she felt horrible because it had been the idea she had proposed when they had finally settled things between them, but she had to break it now, she had to lie, she had to not tell him.

“I need to go back to the Waverider” she explained.

“I’ll go with you”

“No” she shook her head, “I just had this flashback, I need some air, I’ll be back before you know I’m gone, I promise”

“Greta” he said, his hand still around her “Tell me what’s wrong”

“Nothing” she whispered “I promise, Len” and he wanted to believe her but he could see something was wrong “I’ll be back in an hour, I promise, wait for me here” and with that she tugged her arm away from his grip and descended the stairs of the saloon and stepped into the street.

Leonard watched her go, her braid flopping behind her and her head turning to both sides as she walked down the street, her pace fast and he felt his jaw tighten as he tried to ignore the pang in his chest that there was something she wasn’t telling him, something had disturbed her enough but maybe she didn’t trust him enough to tell him.

He cleared his throat and turned back to get into the saloon, he needed a drink before he started to think about all the things Lewis had said to him; and just as he turned around and away from Greta, the young woman was pulled into a small alley not far from the saloon.

A hand grabbed her arm and yanked her into an alley, the cool shade felt like a blessing to her skin but the hand that pressed against her mouth shot horror up her body before her back was pushed back against the wall of a building and the hand around her arm let go.

His piercing clear eyes were set on hers, his hair swaying softly around his face as he looked down at her, the black hat over his head was tilted slightly and she could smell Tabaco on him; his lips twitched into a smile, a smile she knew too well and gently the hand he had over her mouth slipped away; yet his body was incredibly close to hers, making sure she wouldn’t try to dart away from him.

She looked at him, her breath catching in her chest as his eyes traveled from her lips up to her eyes; he looked so different, yet his eyes held the same intensity as they had the day they had met and the first time they had slept together.

“Jesus Christ” he whispered, his hat tilting as he looked down at her “You look fantastic”

“What the hell are you doing here?” she spoke, her voice a lot more confident than the rest of her body felt.

“I could be asking you the same thing” he smirked, his left arm rising and his hand landing flat against the wall next to her head, trying to box her in front of him, her heart gaining speed as he stepped closer to her “Or should I ask, what are you doing here with him?” an amused expression appearing over his face as he looked down into her eyes. “With them?”

“You can’t tell anyone” she gasped and she regretted it almost instantly, she pressed herself further against the wall even if she knew he wasn’t going to hurt her.

“Well,” he chuckled “Isn’t that the motto of our relationship” he tilted his head.

“We don’t have a relationship, Dean” she whispered.

“Not anymore, you mean” he smirked, the hand he had pressed against the wall slowly slid down a bit, but her eyes never left his.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“Gathering information for my new book” he explained casually, “I brought a few students to help”

“ _That explains all the people he was with”_ she whispered to herself. “How long have you been here?” she managed to ask, because dammit this was Dean, this was that one mistake that didn’t really felt like one.

“A few days” he answered.

“How long are you staying?” she asked, she frowned and took a step away from the wall, he smirked and took a step back, his hand dropping from the wall.

“A few more days, why?” he asked.

“I might need a few spares for my ship” she explained, and it wasn’t a lie, she knew Rip could fix the ship with what they had, but spares from a better ship would give the Waverider an upgrade.

“The Waverider, you mean” he chuckled “Not exactly your ship, but I get what you’re saying”

“Can you help me with that?” she asked, her voice gaining confidence.

“You know I’ll say yes” he shrugged, his smile still over his face “Does he know?” she tensed her jaw “Do any of them know?”

“No” she answered “And I expect it to still be that way” she frowned “Don’t fuck this up for me, Dean” she pointed at his chest with her bloody hand “Don’t say a word about them, don’t fuck this up”  

He looked down at her hand “Of course, sweetheart” he frowned and his right hand reached up to take her injured hand “You’re bleeding”

“Yes, I know” she sounded exasperated, she tried to pull her hand back but when he held it tighter, she sighed “I need to go”

He looked up at her as his left hand reached into the back pocket of his pants and he pulled out a cream color handkerchief, she sighed heavily and rolled her eyes as he wrapped her hand with the fabric, his hands gentle and soft despite how strong he was; she looked down at her hand as he tied the fabric.

She pulled her hand up to her chest as soon as he was done, he looked up at her and smirked, she looked fantastic, just like the first time he had seen her, just like the last time he had seen her; her hair was longer and her eyes seemed sharper but that didn’t mean it wasn’t the same girl he had loved having naked over his bed, reading out passages from his books; she was still the same girl that lied to her friends about where she was going before she was undressing him and kissing him.

“I’ll look for you later, when I know what parts I need”.

“I’ll be waiting” he smiled, she looked at him before she walked around him rapidly and headed out into the street, her heart slamming against her chest and her injured hand wrapped around his handkerchief.

“Shit” she growled as she started to walk faster back to the Waverider to see what Rip needed before she returned to the saloon and to Leonard. “Shit” she hissed with even more anger.

And things were just about to get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet the new character for the next few chapters, Dean.
> 
> Would you guys say he's here to mess things up? (Mr. Steal Your Girl style) or help the crew? Or both.


	83. Honor and Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight starts in the saloon when Martin and Leonard defend an honor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! I got caried away with this one, sorry for all the gifs!!! 
> 
> Thank you for all the reads and kudos!!! I love reading your comments too!!! You guys are the best!!!

Greta walked into the Waverider as quickly as she could, a thin sheet of sweat was covering her forehead since she had left her hat back at the saloon and her cheeks were flushed and probably sunburned; the door closed behind her and she glanced over her shoulder briefly before she started to walk towards the hallway, her mind set on finding Rip and figuring out what they needed to fix that ship so she could ask Dean for his help.

“Shit” she mumbled as she took a curve, her skirt flying around her legs.

The cool atmosphere of the Waverider felt incredible against her hot skin, the metal becoming so welcoming unlike it had been just a few hours ago; her steps were quick but precise and even if she didn’t know where the damage had been caused, she simply knew where to find Rip.

She stretched her hand out and her fingers graced over the walls of the ship as she walked down the hallway, she could already hear mumbling and she couldn’t help but smirk at Rip’s antics; she popped her head into the room, Rip was hunched on the floor, items around him and his usual coat was on the floor, his sleeves pushed up to his elbows. Greta smiled and stepped inside, her braid bouncing behind her as she walked towards her captain.

“Hey” she said as soon as she was behind him.

“Jesus Christ!” yelped Rip, jolting forward, his right knee landing on the floor as he turned around to look at her over his shoulder “Greta!” he gasped.

“I’m sorry!” she said, taking a step back “I didn’t mean to startle you” which deep inside she knew was a lie because she was trying to suppress a giggle by the look on his face.

“It’s fine” he said, he grunted as he pushed himself up, he turned to look at her and rubbed his hands over his jeans to try and clean the oil away from his palms “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see if you were ok” she explained “Or if you needed help” she smiled “ _You really need to stop lying to these people”_ she barked at herself as Rip nodded at her softly.

“Yeah, everything is fine” he glanced at what he was doing and turned to her.

“You got the spares?”

“Yeah” he nodded “From the workshop” he crossed his arms over his chest “But we might need to get a few more the next time we are in the future, in case we get attacked again”

“Of course” she agreed “ _I’ll take care of that”_ she added in her mind; she hadn’t seen Dean in years, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to ask him for the spares in his ship, and if he refused to give them to her, she would steal them because there was no way in hell she was going to allow her crewmates to get hurt because their repairs were not upgraded.

“Yeah” he sighed, and Greta could see the stress reeking out of his body.

“We haven’t found your friend” she added “We thought maybe you could come over with us and help us find him, I mean he is your friend after all”

“Yes” he smiled weakly “I was just about to go out and look for you guys”

“No you weren’t” she smirked.

“No I wasn’t” he confessed, “But now that you are here, I might as well, right?”

“I’m not leaving until you are ready to head to the saloon to meet with the rest of them” she explained cheerfully.

“Fine” he rolled his eyes “I’ll go get changed”

“Perfect, I’ll wait by the main door”

“Sounds good” he walked past her and towards the door, Greta glanced at him over her shoulder, watching as he walked out of the room and into the hallway out of her sight.

“One Mississippi” she whispered as she turned to look at the mess in the floor. “Two Mississippi” she continued, she crouched and looked down at the tablet that Rip had next to a few tools “Three Mississippi” she picked up the tablet “Four Mississippi” she could feel her heart hammering in her chest “Five Mississippi” and she took a deep breath before she started to press a few things and frowned, she had to get a list of the things they needed and it was now or never.

She looked down at the short list of repairs Rip had been doing and pushed herself up, she turned around and looked around the room rapidly, her heart hammering in her chest as her eyes landed over a discarded notebook; the young woman threw herself over it and grabbed the dirty pen that lay over the same table, her hand rushing to write down the things they needed so she could see what she could get.

“ _Hurry”_ she barked at herself.

And before she knew it, she had stashed the list in the pocket of her skirt and was rushing down the hallway to get to the main door before Rip did.

___________//____________

Rip had to admit that Greta was a nice company, even if most of their walk back to the saloon was in silence, he found out it didn’t bother him at all; he had ended up giving her his hat since her face was already pretty sunburn and he wasn’t sure how far they would have to walk before she got her hat back, if she ever did of course.

“Here we are” she smiled as they walked down the road of the town, a few men walked by and glanced at the newcomers.

“Are you sure they are still here?”

“I asked Leonard to wait for me here” she answered, she looked at him “So, I’m hoping they are, because then we’ll have to go looking for them and this sun is burning my skin off”

Rip snorted a chuckle as they made their way towards the building, the noises had gotten louder but nothing indicated that a fight or something similar was taking place inside; which meant that the group was behaving and there was nothing to worry about.

At least for now.

Rip pushed the door open and held it like that for Greta, she walked in and gave him a smile before he walked in behind her; the pair stopped just a few steps away from the door and looked around, Rip spotting Kendra and Jax almost instantly, the rest of the team coming into view not long after that.

The Goddess and the young man where talking at the table cheerfully, Ray was in the middle of a group that seemed incredibly interested in what he was saying, Mick and Sara continued to drink at the bar while Martin was sitting at another table playing cards, Snart sitting at the same table but his eyes had already landed over Rip and Greta.

“Seems like everyone is behaving” smiled Greta as she turned to look at Rip, taking off his hat and handing it to him.

“Let’s keep it like that” whispered Rip before he started to move towards the table where Kendra and Jax were at.

Greta watched him go before she turned on her heels and walked towards the table were Martin and Snart were playing cards; she noticed her hat was set on the table and she was grateful that it hadn’t been discarded since her face was already regretting leaving it behind when she had left to see if her mind had been playing games with her.

“Hello boys” she smiled as she walked towards Leonard, hovering just a few inches behind him before he felt her fingers against the back of his seat.

“Great” Snart said, Martin looked up from his cards and gave her a cheerful smile; they all seemed to be having fun. “I see you were able to coerce our captain out of the house”

“Of course” she smiled, popping her hip as she looked down at the game “How many hands have you played?”

“Enough to know that I won’t be playing against the old man again” answered Snart, Martin smirked and looked down at his cards before he set down another one and a bald man in the table grunted.

“A whole new talent, Martin” smiled Greta.

“I’ve always liked cards” explained Martin, and Greta could practically see the gears in his mind moving as the game went on.

“Are you ok?” asked Snart, picking up his whiskey glass and lifting it up to his lips.

“Yes” she nodded, she looked up at him but his eyes were set on the game “Just needed some air, but everything is fine” she nodded again even if he wasn’t looking at her “ _You keep lying like that, these people are never going to believe another word you say”_ but she pushed away those thoughts because it was a risk she had to take to keep them safe. “I see you boys rescued my hat”

Leonard looked at the hat and nodded “Well, we couldn’t leave it behind”

“Thank you” her hands slipped from the back of the chair to his back and he cleared his throat as he adjusted himself on the chair and further against her; her thumb caressing his back gently.

“Sweetcheeks” snorted a hoarse voice from the table, Martin looked up as Greta’s head snapped towards the voice “What do you say you play with us”

“No thank you” she shook her head “I’m not good with cards” which wasn’t a lie.

The man set his cards down for a second, the bald man instantly glancing at Leonard before turning to the talking man; his arms were resting over the edge of the table, his dark eyes matched his growing bears and his gaze was set over the young woman.

“How about I buy you a drink” he continued, Leonard was looking at him from under the wing of his hat, his jaw tensed.

“No, thank you” she gave him a weak smile “I’m alright”

“How about you get a drink with me and I forget that your friend here” he turned to Martin “Is cheating”

“I’m not cheating”

“He’s not cheating”

Said both Greta and Martin at the same time, the same tone of offense in their voice, Martin looked a bit confused and Greta looked angry.

“No one can win some many hands without cheating” continued the man, the whole table was looking at him.

“He can” explained Greta “It’s not my problem that you are too stupid to win”

“ _Great, you had to go and say that”_ Leonard sighed in his mind, his left hand disappearing under the table; he made a rapid mental note that after this was done, he would have to talk to Greta about her conflict resolution tactics.

“Gentlemen” said Martin “Let’s not get riled up,” he turned to Greta and then to the talking man “Let’s just leave it like this, no harm done”

But the man had narrowed his eyes and was looking at Greta, he shifted his jaw and Martin’s head snapped back to Greta, the young woman was looking down at him with that intensity that Martin knew only meant trouble because he had noticed that there was a bit of impulse control problems with the young woman in their team.

“Listen bitch” he started and Leonard’s eyebrow shot up, but only the bald man at the table seemed to be aware of Leonard’s growing annoyance and irritation. “It’s simple” he shrugged “We can go get a drink or your friend is going to have to pay up all he stole”

“Huh” Greta said, she narrowed her eyes at him. “Well, asshole, seems like you are about to go home without your money and without that drink”

“So it’s like that” he smirked and nodded, his hand disappearing under the table, Greta looked at his hand before looking at him “You are one of those”

“Those what?” she asked.

“That think they are worth more money than they really are” explained the man “I could get a cheaper girl in here in seconds”

“Then why aren’t you doing that?” asked Greta, she raised her eyebrow as she stared down at him “Or is it because a quick fuck with you isn’t worth that money?”

“ _Great”_ Leonard rolled his eyes internally.

“Listen you whore… he started.

“You will respect her” barked Martin, his eyes narrowed at him, his index pointed at her.

“Oh, is she your whore?” barked the man.

“I’m giving you one warning” said Leonard, the man turned to Leonard.

“Is she worth that much?” smirked the man, he turned to Martin and then to Leonard “She walks in here with another man and she has the two of you fighting for her” he glanced at Greta and then down at Leonard, his hand moving up from under the table as he looked at the Rogue “Is she that good of a fuck or is this whore just…

But the words were never able to make it out of his mouth before a gunshot echoed into the saloon and the man was thrown man and he crashed dead over the floor, the chair next to him and the whole place went silent as they turned to look at Leonard; his hand was over the table, the smoking gun pointing at the place where the man had been sitting at.

Martin had pushed his chair back and had jumped to his feet the second he had heard the gun shot, slowly he turned to look at Leonard, his lips gaped; behind him Greta’s eyes were wide over Leonard’s smoking gun but other than her expression the only difference in her had been she had wrapped her hand around Leonard’s shirt.

“You killed him” whispered Martin.

“You’re welcome” said Snart as he looked up at Martin.

“Why would you… but he couldn’t finish, his eyes landing over the blood on the table.

“How did you think this was gonna end?” asked Leonard as he put his gun away “With an amicable handshake?” he pushed his chair back and Greta stepped away, her hand releasing his shirt before he stood up.

Greta’s eyes darted instantly towards the table were Kendra, Jax and Rip were, Rip was standing and looking at them, his face shocked but his eyes over Greta; the young woman opened her mouth to speak but instead turned to look at Leonard, the Rogue was looking at her and slowly she nodded at him.

“Thank you”

“Any time” he nodded just before someone barked from the bar.

“Someone call the sheriff”

“Sit down” barked Sara as she turned to look at the man.

“Fuck off whore” barked the man.

“Oh no” chuckled a drunken Mick “Oh no you didn’t not just say that” and before the man could say something Mick threw the first punch and chaos erupted in the saloon.

Sara threw a kick to the man that Mick had just attacked, suddenly the assassin and the pyromaniac turning into a deadly team as they covered each other and threw kicks and punches; Mick spin gracefully on the heels of his feet just as Sara ducked and he threw a punch to the man charging behind her, the man stumbled back and crashed on the floor. Sara scurried under Mick’s arm and jumped up with the agility that only Sara had, she landed over a table, her right leg rising to hit a man on the face before she jumped to keep on hitting.

“Get out!” barked Rip as he turned to Jax and Kendra.

“We cant leave them here!” said Jax, he took a step to go towards Martin’s table but Rip grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

“Get out of here” barked Rip, his eyes stern “Go outside, wait there, I’ll get the others”

Rip saw the doubt in Jax’s eyes but he internally blessed all the gods he knew when Kendra grabbed Jax’s arm and tugged to get him away from the table; it wasn’t that she wanted to leave the rest of the team, but Sara and Mick had already taken down half of the people there and at least they could try to diminish the injuries to their team, that and they should avoid Jax and Martin turning into FireStorm and Kendra’s wings erupting from her back.

Martin ducked a punch and stumbled back towards a woman that was being boxed between several fights, she gasped as she tried to scurry away from one of the fights but one of the men reached out to grab her. The woman yelped and tried to tug her arm away from him but to no avail, she opened her mouth to scream when Martin’s hands landed over the shoulders of the man and with strength, he pulled him away and threw him to the floor before he turned to the woman.

“Are you ok?” he asked, the woman looked at him.

“Yes” she nodded, fear very present in her eyes.

“Come on” said Martin, he extended his hand to her “Let’s get out of here before they draw guns” and the woman didn’t have to be asked twice, she took his hand Martin turned to race towards the door, where Kendra and Jax were already rushing out.

Just as Martin jumped back to avoid being punched in the face before he hurried to help the woman, Greta grabbed Leonard’s whiskey glass and slammed the glass against the face of a man who had sneaked up behind Leonard, she grunted as the shards of glass pierced into his face and ripped into the handkerchief Dean had given her but without much thought she raised her leg and threw a kick to the man and he stumbled back and away.

She looked around, Martin was making his way towards the door, Rip had managed to get Ray away from a fight, and both his hands grabbing The Atom by the shirt and pulling him towards the door as Mick’s chuckle echoed into the saloon; this was certainly not the way things should be going. Her head snapped back as a man grabbed her arm and threw her over the table, she hissed as she rolled over the surface, throwing cards around and breaking the glasses before she crashed on the floor, the table tilting before it landed over her calf.

Leonard grabbed the man from the shoulders and pulled him away, the man stumbled but Leonard didn’t even lose his hat as he turned around with violence and threw the man towards the nearest table before he punched him on the face; Greta pushed herself up, her head snapped towards Sara, the assassin gave Mick a pull and they turned to the door, just as Leonard’s hand wrapped around Greta’s arm.

“We need to go” he said, and without another word they were following Mick and Sara out of the saloon as the fight continued.

The sun hit their faces hard and Greta had to make an effort to stop panting as the group looked around each other once they had climbed down the stairs of the saloon; the woman Martin had saved was next to Martin, her scared aura had diminished but still she looked around the newcomers with a confused expression.

“That was… started Rip.

“Not our fault” said Martin.

Everyone turned to Snart, who was standing next to Greta, the Rogue rolled his eyes before he handed Greta her hat back, something he had grabbed on the way out of the saloon.

“Mr. Snart was simply defending Greta’s honor” explained Martin “And my life, for that matter” Leonard turned to look at Martin, a bit of surprise in his eyes.

“So death was the option” mumbled Rip “Obviously”

“Well, it was his life or Martin’s” shrugged Leonard “I stand with my decision”

"Thank you, Mr. Snart" Martin said genuinely, Leonard lookked at him and gave him a nod.

"Thank you, Leonard" Greta added too.

"Any time" he said again.

He glanced at Greta by the rear of his eyes, the young woman smiled softly before she looked down at her hat and then gently set it over her head; it was as Leonard looked away from the young woman that Kendra felt a pang in her chest, the same feeling she got when she was remembering a new memory she has with Carter.

Kendra frowned and turned to look over her shoulder, at the far end of the street stood an elderly woman, a hat on her head but her eyes directly over Kendra, Kendra’s stomach twisted, she opened her mouth to say something when a hoarse voice started her and she looked away towards the other street.

“What the hell are you people doing?!”

“It’s the sheriff” whispered the woman next to Martin, Rip pressed his lips into a thin line and turned around to face the sheriff as the man walked up towards them, a frown over his face but Sara recognized that there was also fear in his eyes.

“ _This is not good”_ she thought, before Kendra glanced once more over her shoulder, but the woman was gone.


	84. Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is now Sheriff, Kendra isn't feeling well and Greta goes looking for supplies.

“Are you listening to me?!” barked the Sheriff, he reached the group, his hands were balled at the sides of his body and Sara could see the fear over taking the anger, and if she had learned something throughout her life was that someone who was scared could do more damage.

“There was a fight at the saloon” explained Martin, he turned to the Sheriff, the woman next to him pressed her lips into a thin line and took a step back.

“I was just told a man was killed!” barked the Sheriff, Rip cleared his throat and took a step forward, as the captain of his ship he had to protect the rest of the crew.

“Sir” spoke Rip “A fight ensued and as misfortunate as it is, a man did die in self-defense”

“And who the hell are you people?” the man hissed, his eyes darting from one member of the Waverider to the next. “Answer me!”

“We were just passing by” said Martin “We wanted a drink and things got out of control”

“Ma’am” said the sheriff as he turned to look at the woman standing just a few steps behind Martin “Who got shot?”

Martin turned to look at the woman, she was looking at the sheriff, her eyes were big and her lower lip was trembling, her eyes shot to Martin before she turned back to the sheriff; Sara frowned and opened her mouth to speak but before she could do it, the woman spoke.

“It was… her voice broke for a moment, she cleared her throat and forced herself to answer “It was one of Jeb’s men, sir”

And Kendra had never seen a face fall faster than the Sheriff’s, his jaw dropped, his eyes grew in size and he took a step back before he glanced at Rip; Rip frowned and stepped towards the man but the man stepped back, his face draining from color.

“Oh god help us” he whispered.

“Sir” this time it was Ray’s voice, he walked up towards Rip and past him to look at the Sheriff “We understand that you…

“Do you have any idea what you just did?!” exclaimed the man, he narrowed his eyes at Ray “You have sentenced us all! You have made sure we all get killed! This is all your fault!”

“What the hell are you talking about?” this time it was Mick talking.

“The man you killed” whispered the woman loud enough “He’s from the Stillwater Gang”

“When Jeb finds out about this, he will kill all of you” added the Sheriff

“You are the Sheriff of this town” gasped Ray “You can do something about it!”

“No one can stop them” the Sheriff accused as he pointed at Ray “This is their town”

“You’re the Sheriff” started Ray again.

“Oh” hissed the man “You think being the Sheriff changes anything?” he looked down at the star that was clipped to his shirt, his fingers fumbled with it before he looked up at Ray “Then congratulations, you’re the new Sheriff in town” and without a thought, he threw the star at Ray, the object hit Ray’s chest and bounced, but before it could fall down, Ray grabbed it and looked at the Sheriff as he turned on his heels and started to race away from the group.

“What the fuck” whispered Jax.

“Congratulations Hair Cut” said Mick, his heavy hand landing over Ray’s shoulder.

“I – I didn’t mean it like that” whispered Ray, he turned to Rip.

Kendra looked over her shoulder, something in the pit of her stomach was turning, her heart was beating faster and she couldn’t understand why; and then she felt it, hit her like a wave, knocking the air out of her and making her knees weak.

“ _Come back to me”_ she could hear her own voice in her head, the image that played in her mind was something that felt foreigner, yet so familiar.

 _“I will always find you”_ Carter’s voice came as the memory changed, and she could see him lying on the floor of their house, blood around the carpet, and his eyes as intense as they always were, his hand around hers. “ _I’ll find you”_

She opened her mouth to breath but the air wasn’t coming in and she felt her lungs scream as the scene in her mind changed once more; the vibrant colors of a garden were flooding her senses and she was sure she could smell violets.

“ _Mommy!”_ chuckled a small girl as she ran up towards her, her hair in a ponytail and Carter came chasing behind her; Kendra’s right hand flew up and she covered her mouth, how had she forgotten all of this things?

“ _I will distract him”_ it was Carter’s voice again, his face serious, his hands holding hers “ _Run, no matter what, just run”_ he squeezed her hands “ _I’ll find you”_

“Kendra?” a hand landed over her shoulder, snapping her out of her memories, she turned to her right and found Greta looking at her.

“Greta” she whispered.

“Are you ok?” asked Greta, but the newbie could see the distress in her eyes.

“Yes” she nodded.

“Are you sure?” asked Greta, her eyes narrowed a bit.

“Yes, I just spaced out for a moment, not really feeling that great”

Greta looked at her, she could see that Kendra was lying but from all the people in the Waverider she definitely not the one who should question her further; instead, the blond gave Kendra a small squeeze on her shoulder and then pulled her hand away before she started to talk.

“We are heading to the Sheriff’s office”

“What?”

“The Sheriff’s office” Greta explained “We are going to check it out, until we can sort out what’s going on and the fact that Ray was just named Sheriff”

Kendra looked at Greta almost as if she had no idea what she was talking about or who she was, but the memories that had hit her so suddenly slowly started to dissipate and Kendra nodded at the young blond woman.

“Ok, then” smiled Greta, even if something in her was growing concerned about Kendra, “Let’s go then”

Greta turned on her heels just as the group started to move, Ray and Rip were walking at the lead of the group and were already walking down the street; Rip had been less than pleased with the outcome of the talk with the Sheriff and now they had to figure out a way to fix this.

“I have to go” said the woman that Martin had saved, he turned to look at her “My boy is sick and I need to get him his medicine” she gave him a weak smile “Thank you for your help”

“Sick?” asked Martin, his eyebrows furrowing together “Has he seen a doctor?”

“Yes” nodded the woman, “He has been getting better but it doesn’t last a lot” explained the woman “Again, thank you for your help”

“Of course” nodded Martin, and before he could ask her name, the woman had turned on her heels and had hurried away from the group.

 

___________//____________

 

Rip and Ray walked into the station first, there was a desk at the end with a few books and papers over it, there were a few set of keys over it, on the wall they saw a several clippings, even sketches, yellowish paper told Rip that it had been a long time since someone actually cared about the Sheriff post in the town.

“This place is a mess” whispered Rip.

“Yeah” whispered Ray, he walked towards the desk, his mind was racing with excitement, he knew that the circumstances under the ones he had become Sheriff weren’t the best, but part of him had always loved Wild West movies and now here he was and he was holding the Sheriff’s star in his hands.

Atom picked up a paper and looked at it, his eyes scanning over the letters before he set it down and turned to look at the posters and clippings that were pinned to the wall behind the desk; he narrowed his eyes as the rest of the team walked into the office.

“Look at this place” said Mick.

“It’s a mess” said Sara, she narrowed her eyes and pushed her hands into the pockets of her pants before she walked up towards Rip and Ray.

Greta walked behind Mick and Jax and made her way towards the back of the station, with all the fuss that former Sheriff had made, she wanted to see if there was someone on the back of the station in the cells; she took a curve and disappeared from the view of the team and looked at the cells, but they were empty.

“Not much work being done here” whispered Leonard, Greta glanced over her shoulder to him.

“This place looks like trouble” said Greta before she turned back to the cells, she reached out and curled her hands around the bars and stepped towards the cell.

“That’s an understatement” said Leonard, he walked up to her, his right hand gracing her hips for a moment before he dropped it to the side of his body. “How’s your hand?”

Greta’s eyes darted towards her injured hand, the hand wrapped with Dean’s handkerchief, “It’s ok” she looked at him “I wrapped it up at the Waverider, Rip gave this” she pulled her injured hand away from the bar and looked at it again.

“Did Rip mention anything about the repairs?”

“Nope” she shook her head, part of her knew that she should be out and looking for Dean to get what she needed but she couldn’t just leave the rest of the group without an explanation. She stepped away from the cell and turned to look at him, western clothing looked great on him, especially when it was black, she smiled at him, he never really smiled back but it didn’t bother her; the young woman stepped towards him and hooked her thumbs with the loops of his belt. “Let’s just get over this Stillwater Gang thing without trouble” she whispered, he looked down at her, she smiled and pushed herself up one her toes before pressing a kiss just below his ear. “Agreed, cowboy?”

“Agreed” he whispered before he kissed the side of her head; she stepped away from him and winked before she walked around him and headed back towards the room where the rest of team was talking.

Kendra glanced by the rear of her eyes as Leonard and Greta appeared from behind a wall, Snart had his usual disinterested look on his face, Greta was a few steps behind him, her eyes locked over her bandaged hand and her eyebrows furrowed together as she walked slowly towards the rest of the group.

The Goddess turned to look at Ray, she had walked up towards him, because the intense feeling in her heart and her soul was only getting louder and she wasn’t sure why she couldn’t push away the anxiety that was starting to rush through her body.

“Ray” she whispered, Ray’s attention instantly snapping away from the flier he had in his hands and focusing on his fiancé.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, a concerned look over his eyes that made Kendra smiled sweetly at him, because even with all the trouble rushing through her, she could feel her heart flutter thanks to Ray’s bright smile.

“Nothing” she shook her head “I’m just not feeling particularly great” she explained, she cleared her throat and looked down at her hands before she looked up at him; she loved him and that was why she couldn’t lie to him. “I’ve been getting these memories back, ever since we got here” she said softly, even if the rest of the group had stepped away from them to give them some space “And I really want to go back to the Waverider, I just – you know how it sometimes gets overwhelming”

“I’ll go with you” he said, he reached out to her and took her hand, his finger caressing her fingers and moving her rings gently.

“No” she shook her head and squeezed his hand lovingly, “You are the new Sheriff here” she smiled at him, “I know how much you like Wild West movies” he smiled “I’ll be back as soon as I feel better” she nodded and gave him another squeeze “Figure this Stillwater Gang thing, but Ray,” she stepped closer to him “Please be careful”

“Kendra, I – are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?” he looked down at their hands, he felt terrible for not going with her.

“I’m sure, but be careful, ok?” her left hand went up, going behind his neck and she pulled him towards her gently “Promise, Ray”

“I promise, Kendra” he whispered against her lips before he pressed a sweet kiss over her lips “I love you” the words feathering against her lips when they pulled away.

“I love you too” her hand squeezed his one last time and she stepped away from him, turning on her heels to look at the rest of the team “I’m not feeling that great” Rip frowned “So, I’m going to head back to the Waverider”

“I’ll go with you” said Sara without a second thought, she stepped towards her; she could tell there was something bothering Kendra and maybe there was a way she could help her alleviate her pain, after all Kendra was not only her crewmate but her friend.

Greta watched as Kendra and Sara walked out of the station, she glanced at the rest of the team as her mind started to work; she needed an excuse to leave and go look for Dean, and this was the best and probably the only option she had without making the group suspicious.

“I’ll go with them too” said Great, Mick turned to look at her.

“You feeling ok, Blondie?” he asked.

“Yeah” she nodded as she turned to look at Mick “But I wouldn’t mind going to the Waverider for a few hours”

Mick looked at her, he liked Blondie, she was nice and caring and sweet, but he still knew there was something she wasn’t telling them, he had warmed up to her and he cared about her wellbeing, but the feelings he had gotten from her when she had first arrived were still very present in his mind.

“Be careful” said Jax.

“Of course” she nodded, she bit part of her lower lip and looked around the room “You guys be careful too, please”

“Don’t worry about it” said Mick.

And with one last short smile, she turned on the ball of her feet and walked towards the door and stepped out, she could see Kendra and Sara down the street and about to take a curve; Greta sighed, she walked out into the street but as soon as she could, the young woman scurried towards a narrow alley, she had to get to Dean and back to the Waverider as soon as she could, at least before anyone could figure out that she wasn’t with the boys nor with the girls.

Greta pulled her skirt a few inches up and hurried across the town, she had no idea where to look for Dean but if she had learned something from the time she spent with him and from reading his books, there was one place in particular that she wanted to try out first.

A barber shop.

She looked around the town as she hurried down the streets, her eyes darting from sign to sign with her time running out before she finally came across the place she was looking for; the barber shop wasn’t very big but Greta could see a few horses tied outside, she sighed with relief and walked up towards it, she let go of her skirt and with one last deep breath, Greta pushed the door open.

The few men inside turned to look at her, she was standing under the door frame, her chest rising and falling from the heat and the fast pace she had been leading; but she felt her heart sink after she scanned all the faces in the place but found Dean wasn’t there.

“Good afternoon, Ma’am” said a man.

“Good afternoon” she answered, her throat felt dry.

“Can I help you?”

“Um, yes if you may” she took another step forward, her right hand kept the door open behind her “I’m looking for a man, he’s about six….

“Afternoon, Doll”

Greta yelped loudly as the voice slithered behind her, she jolted forward and turned around to find Dean standing just a few inches away from the door frame; his hat tilted down slightly, a one sided smirk over his lips and his eyes piercing hers.

“Jesus Christ!” she barked, “Stop that! Stop creeping up on me!”

He snorted a chuckle, his hand holding the door “Looking for something?” he asked “Someone?” he raised his eyebrow amused at her.

Greta tensed her jaw and balled her hands at her sides.

“Ma’am” spoke the man that had greeted her, Greta turned to look at him “Is everything alright?”

“Perfect” she nodded and gave him a soft nod “He’s the man I was looking for” she turned to Dean and raised her eyebrow at him.

Dean smirked “Got the list?”

“Of course” she said, he nodded and stepped away from the door, still holding it for Greta, the young woman sighed and glanced back at the men inside the shop “Good afternoon” and with that she walked out of the shop and Dean released it, the door closed behind her.

“Let me see it” he popped his hip to the left, his left hand landing over it as he looked down at the young woman.

Greta glanced at him before she pushed her right hand into the pocket of her long skirt and pulled out a folded piece of paper; she looked up at Dean and handed him the list, his rough fingers took it gently and he looked down at it as he unfolded the square.

“I don’t need everything” she explained, she stepped towards him and looked down at the list “I mainly need the last two, this one” she pointed down at an item “And the first one”

“Huh” he mumbled, he looked up at her from under his lashes, his eyebrow up. “Sure thing”

“You have everything?”

“When have I not?” he asked, Greta rolled her eyes. “Of course I have everything”

And he smirked as he watched Greta beam up, her lips curving into a smile, she took another step towards him and clapped her hands together.

“Perfect!” she said “When can you give me the items?” she looked around the street “My group thinks I’m back at the Waverider, so” she shrugged “The sooner the better”

“Ok then” he nodded “Come on” he turned to his side and signaled Greta towards the stairs “We can go get them now”

“Thank you!” she smiled “Thank you”

“Anytime, Doll” and she hurried down the stairs, Dean close behind him and his hand landing between her shoulder blades as they walked down the street to head to the place where Dean had his time ship hidden.


	85. Getting the Spares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gives Greta what she needs and asks for something in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of Dean???

The ship wasn’t very far, but it was without doubt very well hidden, Dean ushered Greta into the ship, his hand still over her back; she sighed with relief as the cool air of the ship hit her skin, the whole ship looked incredibly different from the Waverider, but Greta already knew that.

“Still clean as ever” she pointed out, coming to a stop; Dean stopped next to her and his hand dropped a bit further down her back, the young woman turned her body to look at Dean and his hand dropped down to the side of his body.

“You know me” he shrugged, he took off his hat and Greta rapidly copied him, holding her hat up to her chest. “The students are here” explained Dean, he glanced over his shoulder to check that no one was coming their way “I won’t mention the Legends nor the Waverider” he continued as he turned to look at her “I won’t tell them who you are either, so I hope you remember your alias”

“Of course I do” she nodded, she looked around and then turned to look at him. “I won’t take long anyway”

“Come on then” he said, he signaled the corridor that lead away from the entry bay and Greta started to walk ahead of him, his hand once more landing over her back.

The halls were shining, its metal in pristine conditions, they walked past the small library that Greta knew by memory, it’s crystal door was the only thing that had changed from the last time she had seen it; she glanced at it but continued to walk, she knew where they were going but still she allowed Dean to guide the way.

Golden War was everything but a battle ship, in fact Greta knew by primary source that this ship had never been under attack and by consequence, it had never attacked anyone back; that’s why it always looked so perfect, its metal shiny, its equipment with every last upgrade, then again Golden War was always used for investigation purposed by Dean, a luxury he had thanks to the University he walked with.

They were walking down the corridor in silence when a pair of young women emerged from the room that Greta knew was a studio; the women were chuckling but came to a sudden stop when they saw Dean and Greta.

“Professor” smiled the woman with the pixie haircut.

“Valeria” he nodded at her “Silvia” he glanced at Greta “This is Mickey”

“Hey” nodded Greta, Silvia narrowed her eyes as she looked at Greta.

“Where is she from?” asked Valeria, her eyes barely glancing at Greta before she concentrated back on Dean.

“Our time” explained Dean “She’s here to get supplies for her ship” Greta looked at Valeria and glanced at Dean by the rear of her eyes. “She’s a historian,”

“Oh” whispered Valeria “Nice to meet you”

“Nice to meet you too” Greta answered.

“Anyway, I won’t take long” Dean continued “I will come by the studio later to see how information gathering is going”

“Of course” Valeria smiled, and Silvia made an attempt not to groan because Greta was looking at them. “See you then”

And with that the two young women walked past Greta and Dean and down the hallway, their giggling replaced with whispering to each other; Greta glanced over her shoulder at them before she started to walk again, leaving Dean behind because she really didn’t have time to lose, she couldn’t really afford her team finding out that she was lying none stop since she had seen Dean that morning.

The workshop looked nothing like one, and it was by all means a lot smaller than the one in the Waverider, the rags and oil stains and metal pieces that usually decorated the floor and tables at the Waverider had no place in this workshop; a few tools sat over one of the only two tables and Greta smirked, Mick’s organizing system would never work here, not to mention that Mick would probably have a fit if he saw a workshop of that size.

“I really appreciate this, Dean” she said, she turned to look at him.

The man was with his back to her, grabbing a few things from one of the cupboards, he knew she didn’t need all the items in the list but if he could give her everything from the list that she needed, then he would do it.

“Don’t worry about it, Doll” he answered, he turned to look at her over his shoulder and then turned around, he had a few things in his hands and walked towards her. “I know you mainly need just a few things, but I’ll give you everything I can”

Greta smiled sweetly at him before she shifted her weight from one leg to the other, she watched as Dean set the things over the table, calling out their names and Greta slowly traced her fingers over one of the objects; she had spent countless days in that ship too, of course she had always been there when Dean had been alone.

“Doll” he spoke, his voice had lowered and his eyes were glued to her hand as she touched the items, he leaned over the table gently.

“Hm?” she asked.

“You know I would give you these things without expecting anything in return, right?” Greta looked at him from under her lashes, the lashes creating webbed shadows over her cheeks.

“Yes” she answered.

“I need your help” he explained “I wouldn’t have asked if I hadn’t seen your whole group at the station” she cocked her head to the left.

“What is it?”

“I need a few pictures from a very specific item” Dean continued, his right hand stretched out to her, his index finger landing over own. “It’s owner has refused to let me see it, and you obviously know I can’t just take the pictures in front of him”

“Right” she nodded “You want me to get it for you?”

“Not exactly you” he shrugged, his eyes shining as he looked at her.

Greta looked at him for a second, her eyes narrowed until she understood “Snart” he nodded “You want Snart to steal it for you”

“Steal it long enough so I can take pictures and then take it back” he explained.

“ _Oh shit”_ she thought, but she found herself nodding before she spoke “Sure, you just have to tell me what it is”

“You’re a blessing, you know that?” he smiled, his pearly teeth showing.

“You’ve let me know several times” she nodded, he pulled his hand away and started to gather the items.

“Follow me, I’ll get you a satchel to put this things and I will give you the information about the item I’m telling you about”

Without much of another word, Dean led the way out of the workshop and down the hallway, her mind working at full speed as she tried to figure out what on earth she was going to tell Leonard so he would steal this thing for a man he didn’t know. The pair walked rapidly along the corridor that lead to the sleeping quarters, the young woman could head voices, mostly male, coming from one of the rooms, a flashback of how energetic her classmates all seemed to be when Dean was setting up a group to time travel to get information from a certain era.

She of course had never signed up for any trip.

At the far end of the corridor, Greta recognized the door that lead to Dean’s room, countless of times they had stumbled down that same corridor with their hands pushing away their clothes and grabbing at each other. In a swift movement, Dean pressed his palm against the control panel and the door lifted itself up without a sound, unlike the Waverider and they walked inside; the room had changed enough from the last time she had been there.

Dean walked up towards the bed and set the items there before he turned to the closet, his broad back turned to her as Greta walked towards the desk, a few books lay over it but only one dragged her attention, she picked it up and examined it before she set it down; it was the new edition of one of his books.

It felt weird, to come back to a place she knew so well, a place that still held one of her biggest secrets; it almost felt as if nothing had changed, as if she was still the girl who would just walk around the ship naked when she was there.

“Here you go” Dean’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts, he was looking down at the satchel he had pulled out of the closet and without looking at her, he walked rapidly towards the bed to set the things inside.

It was then that something caught Greta’s eyes, she frowned gently and walked up to the closet.

“You’ve got to be shitting me” she snorted a chuckle before she glanced over her shoulder, Dean looked up at her, her hand inside the closet was touching a red scarf.

“What?” he asked, she could see he was trying to play dumb.

“You still have this?”

“Of course” he nodded “It’s yours, remember?”

“Yes, of course I remember” she chuckled, she released the scarf and turned to look at him “I just didn’t think you’d keep the clothes I left here”

“You’re the Golden Doll,” he shrugged, the satchel already full in his hands. “I still care about you, Greta” he shrugged “Despite everything I did”

Greta smiled and raised her eyebrow “When you say it like that, you make it sound like it was your fault”

“I shouldn’t have left you there” he shrugged, at least the shame in his voice was no longer there when they talked about this.

“You had to” she shrugged “Staying was never an option”

“It should have”

Greta looked at him, her eyes big and her smile still kind over her face, he was taller than her, but still he looked small where he stood, looking at her with his dark eyes, his beard had turned a bit lighter since the last time she had seen him; she shrugged, it wasn’t the time to think about it, not when they had settled things between them, not when they had parted ways amicably.

“I still care about you too” she finally spoke “I always will” she smiled sweetly “I mean, not a lot of people would steal for you”

“You are not stealing for me” he chuckled, relieved that they were back to what they were “You are going to ask Snart to do it for you”

“And how easy do you think that will be?” she asked, he rolled his eyes playfully before she reached out to him, “Give me that and show me what I have to steal” he handed her the bag and she took it, passing the strap over her head.

“Alexia, show me the trunk” and a holographic image came to view, Greta looked at it, taking in all the detail she could describe to Leonard when she asked him to steal it.

“Ok then” she nodded and looked at Dean “I’ll get it for you”

He smiled at her “You are the best”

“I know” she winked “Anyway, I have to go before my group finds out I’m gone”

“Of course” he nodded, he crossed his arms over his chest as he watched her turn on the ball of her feet and walked towards the door of the room; every inch of him roaring to hold her, but he forced himself to stay in place.

Greta walked out of the room, she sighed and stopped outside before she turned back to poke her head inside the room; he raised an eyebrow at her with a small smirk.

“Just for the record” she shrugged “I still have your leather jacket” and with that she walked away, Dean smiled and looked down at his feet, knowing that she had kept something that used to belong to him after that had happened made his soul happy.

“One of a kind” he snorted before he sighed and started to walk to the door, he had to check on his students and see how the papers were going.

And as Dean made his way towards the studio, Martin was meeting the son of the woman he had saved and Kendra and Sara were leaving the Waverider following a hunch, and Greta was about to make her way to town before chaos, of course, ensued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #LenMightWantAnswers or #LenDoesntHaveToKnow


	86. Half Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greta talks to Leonard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this is the last boring chapter, it just had to be done to the sakes of what's next!!! I'm sorry!!! Just bare with me for this one!!!!
> 
> You guys are the best!!!! <3 <3

After what felt like hours, Greta had finally made it out of the Waverider, she had been able to set the spare pieces in the correct places and she had managed to get rid of the old pieces that Rip had been working with; she really didn’t need Rip or anyone else finding them and then asking question that she wasn’t sure she would be able to answer.

And as she made her way down the street, she realized how long this day had stretched, how much she had done in just a few hours and how much she still had to do before they left.

Sweat was rolling down the back of her neck and between her breasts, the suffocating heat of the desert was just something she wasn’t used to; she would rather take being soaked with rain than being out there where her flesh felt like it was on fire and her breathing came in with trouble.

The young woman took a curve, her eyes darting around as she tried to figure out where she could find the rest of her team; she knew there was no use in going after Kendra and Sara, she had no idea where they had gone because they weren’t at the Waverider and she wasn’t going to get lost around the outskirts of town looking for them.

It was that way, how Greta found herself walking down the street towards the station of the Sheriff where she had last seen her team, she was hoping that at least someone was still there, anything except being out in the open by herself; especially since everyone kind of knew that she had been part of the group that had killed Jeb’s man.

“ _Whoever the fuck Jeb might be”_ she groaned in her mind, she trotted up the steps of the station and her heart leaped with relief as she heard the annoyed voice of Rip Hunter coming from the inside.

“Have you people lost your minds?” barked Rip as Greta approached the door of the station. “How many times do I need to remind you that we are not here to cause chaos?”

“It’s already too late for that” said Mick.

Greta pushed the door softly and peaked inside, Rip was standing behind the desk and near the board with the clippings, Ray was sitting over the desk while Mick sat on a chair in front of him, Jax had his hands over the back of Mick’s chair and Leonard was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and his eyes over Rip; a few steps behind Leonard, a strange man with half his face burned was standing in silence.

Greta lingered by the door for a few seconds, Rip looked really pissed, he passed his hand over his face and Ray and Jax exchanged a worried look before Mick’s eyes drifted towards the door and landed over her; she felt her breath get caught in her throat before she smiled at Mick and she pushed the door open and stepped inside.

“Hello” she said, her voice sounding especially soft and mellow; Leonard’s head snapped to her instantly.

The silent man turned to look at her, his eyes piercing and aggressive like nothing Greta had seen before but she ripped her eyes away from him and focused them over Mick as she walked into the station, the door closing behind her.

“G,” said Jax “I thought you were with the girls”

“Um, yeah” she nodded, her eyes turning to Jax “I just left them at the Waverider, I wanted to see how everything was going here”

“Not that well” said Rip.

“Yes, I could tell” she nodded, and Leonard could see the anxiety around her “I heard, I mean”

“Greta” said Ray “This is Jonah Hex” he signaled at the silent man, Greta turned to him and gave him a soft smile.

“Nice to meet you”

“Ma’am” said Jonah, he turned to Rip “Either way, they are going to come, possibly in the morning or late tonight, but they will try to kill you all”

“Let them try” said Mick.

“We are not starting a war with these people” said Rip, Jax and Ray turned to him and the discussion started all over again as Greta made her way towards Leonard.

“You already did” pointed out Jonah.

Mick grunted and crossed his arms over his chest before he raised his legs and set them over the desk, just next to Ray as Jax started to explain to Rip why what they were suggesting was the right option and not just the group’s idea of controlled chaos.

She crossed her arms as she stood next to Leonard, her eyes focused on the discussion but her mind set on finding a way to tell Leonard about the thing he had to steal for Dean.

“Len” she whispered, she narrowed her eyes as she felt a pair of eyes over her and she looked over her shoulder, Jonah was looking at her and barely cared to look away when she looked back at him; she frowned but forced herself to turn her attention back to Leonard “I need to talk to you”

He glanced at her by the rear of his eyes, the way her body seemed stiff “About what?”

“Can we go outside?”

Leonard glanced at the discussion and shrugged, he knew this was going to get nowhere, no matter how much Rip wanted to fight it, the group would stay and more so now that Martin had left to help the woman he had saved at the bar, Leonard had heard something about her son but had been unable to pay much attention after Rip and Jax started to argue.

“Sure” he answered softly, he pushed himself away from the wall and walked around Greta and towards the door, Jonah’s eyes following them as Greta walked behind Leonard, he seemed to be the only one aware that the pair had walked out of the station.

Leonard held the door open for Greta and the young woman stepped out, her eyes squinting as the bright lights reached them and she really wished the sun would go down a bit because she wasn’t sure her skin could take much of it anymore.

“What’s going on?” asked Leonard as he turned to look at her, Greta was hard to read but he knew there was something she wasn’t telling him.

“I need your help” she explained, her fingers entwining with each other as she looked at him; he looked down at her.

“With what?” he asked.

“ _Just tell him”_ she barked in her mind “ _Tell him something, say something!”_ she swallowed hard as she remembered the words her father had used when he had barked at her mother for not telling her the exact extent of her condition “ _Half-truths”_ she glanced over her shoulder for a second before turning back to him. “There’s another time traveler here”

Leonard’s eyebrows shot up and he stepped closer to her, his arms crossed over his chest “What?”

“There’s another time traveler here” she said again, her olive eyes staring at his icy blue ones “He helped me a few hours ago”

“With what?” he asked, frowning.

“He gave me spares for the Waverider” she explained.

“Just like that?”

“No” she shook her head “I know him, he’s a friend of my step dad” she continued, “Well, not a friend, but they work together at the university” her hand flew up and she landed over his crossed arms “You can’t tell Rip, he’ll freak out”

“That’s an understatement” said Leonard. “Is this why you’ve been acting like this?”

“No” she shook her head “I ran into him when I was….

A shot echoed through the street before Greta could finish her sentence and screams erupted all through the place.

“SHERIFF!” barked a hoarse voice, Leonard’s eyes darted towards the voice and he saw a man with a gun raised in the air, the man pointed the gun at the station and shot again, Greta crouching as Leonard covered her body and pulled her away from the station’s door. “Come out, come out!” the man chuckled without humor.

Leonard pushed Greta behind him as the team inside the station hurried towards the door, he drew his gun and fired, the bullet missing the man by an inch; the attacker turned to look at Leonard and aimed at him, Leonard’s free hand steadying Greta behind him as he pointed back at the man.

“Stay behind me” said Leonard, he could feel her hands grabbing at his shirt and he wondered for a split second if there was any moment where they could have a simple day without chaos erupting.

“Are you the new sheriff?” asked the man as he approached the station.

“Wouldn’t dream of it” snapped Leonard back, his hand steady as he pointed at him.

“Then I suggest you stay out of this!”

Mick threw the door open but ducked back into the station as the man shot towards the door and missed Mick’s face by an inch; Leonard jumped forward, pulling the trigger as Greta squirmed back, she stumbled against her skirt and crashed over the floor as Leonard shot again, this time he was able to get the man on the left arm.

“Come on” said Leonard, he turned to Greta “I got you” he said, stretching his hand out to her, the young woman took it and just when he was about to pull her up, another shot was fired, the bullet crossed the space between them as Jonah shoved the door of the station open again and the bullet hit Leonard’ right below the shoulder.

With a loud grunt, Leonard crashed over his knees on the floor next to Greta, the young woman crawled towards him as Jonah raised his own gun; Leonard’s hand had gone to his wound and his gun had rolled away as Greta’s hands landed over his body.

“Are you ok?” she gasped, he looked up at her, her eyes big with worry, her sun kissed face and her wild hair and if it hadn’t been for the pain, he would have smiled at her. “Len, are you….

She yelped loudly, her hands leaving Leonard’s body as Jonah, who was covering the pair with his body, pulled the trigger and hit the man between the eyes, the force of the impact sending the man’s lifeless body staggering back before it crashed over the floor.

Leonard hissed as he looked down at his hand, the one covering the injury, there was blood on his fingers but he was sure the bullet hadn’t gone through and through; he closed his eyes for a second before he felt the smooth hands over his face, cupping it and pulling it up to look at her. Leonard opened his eye to look at her, her wild golden hair framing her face, her lips gapped, her thumbs caress his skin for a few seconds and Leonard felt himself hold his breath before a rough voice behind him spoke.

“Snart!” cried out Rip, Greta’s hands releasing his face as Rip and Ray crouched next to the Rogue.

“I’m fine” hissed Leonard, tearing his eyes away from Greta and focusing on Rip.

Without having to be asked, Ray grabbed Leonard’s good arm and helped him up to his feet as Jonah and Mick walked down to the dead man to search him, Greta lingered next to Ray and Leonard for a moment, the blood was still gushing out but the dark fabric of his shirt made it seem as if there was no blood.

“The bullet is still lodged inside” said Rip.

“Shit” whispered Leonard, he winced and glanced as Jonah and Mick walked back up towards them, a crowd had gathered outside and panic was sure to be about to set over the town.

“Another man from the Stillwater gang” spoke Jonah.

“We need to go back to the Waverider” said Ray.

Jonah snorted without amusement, and Jax and Greta looked at him “You ain’t going anywhere” Ray frowned as he looked at him “You are the new Sheriff in town, you have to apace these people” he turned to Rip “Maybe that plan wasn’t that bad after all”

“We need to take him back to the ship, then we can figure this out” barked Rip.

“No” said Ray, “He’s right, I’ll stay and talk to them”

“You stay with him, figure what we can do next” said Jonah, he looked at Mick “In case any other of Jeb’s men comes looking for trouble” Mick nodded without a word before Jonah turned to Leonard “I’ll take him to the small hotel a few blocks down, he’ll be fine”

Jonah looked up at Greta, the young woman looked up at him and pressed her lips into a thin line, he glanced at Leonard, it wasn’t much that he had to see to know that she cared about him a bit more than she was letting on.

“You come with me” he said to her.

“Um, yeah, of course”

Mick raised an eyebrow amused despite the circumstances, Jonah had been with them for just a few hours and he had already picked on the vibe going on between Greta and Leonard while most of the crew remained oblivious to it; Mick glanced at Leonard, the Rogue leader gave him a short nod before he pulled his arm away from Ray’s grip.

“I’m fine” said Leonard again.

“Not the first time he’s been shot” explained Mick as he turned to look at Jax and Ray.

“Still, he needs to get that bullet out of him” said Jonah “Stitched up too” he turned to Greta “You know how to stitch?”

“Yes” she nodded, her braid flopping behind her “I’ve done it a lot of times before”

“Good, cause you about to do it again” said Jonah, he turned to Rip “Try to contain this, keep an eye out for other members of the gang”

“We don’t even know how they look like” pointed out Jax.

“Ready to kill you” said Jonah, he turned to Leonard “Follow me” he glanced at Greta but said nothing before he started to walk down the stairs.


	87. Of Blood and Backs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len wonders how many wounds Greta has had to stitch up before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, so I was listening to this song (I'm obssessed with it to be honest) and all I could think about was Len and Greta, so I'm gonna leave the link here in case you want to listen to it (please do beacause i got all the inspiration out of it, please listen to it) and let me know what you think about that.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w5ShEkkq6JI
> 
> I got carried away with the gifs again, I'm sorry :(

Jonah shoved the door of the building open, he held it open as Leonard walked in followed by Greta, the young woman was holding her hat and Len’s in her hands as she watched Jonah heading towards the front desk; her fingers curled tightly around the wing of the hats as she glanced around the place, she couldn’t be sure someone wasn’t going to shot at them again.

Leonard watched as Jonah talked to a young man at the front desk, the young man slipped him a key and then Jonah turned to them, walking directly towards Greta in a few long strides; his hand out to her with the key.

“Second floor, room 6” he handed her the key.

“Thank you” she said as she took it before grabbing the wing of the hat again, Jonah glanced at the Rogue.

“He’ll bring you hot water and something to stitch him up with” he turned to Greta. "Get him to get some rest" 

“Yes” she nodded as she looked at him, because Jesus Christ was this man intimidating, her fingers curled harder around the hats; Jonah’s eyes looked down at her fingers and then up at her before he walked around her and towards the door, Greta turned to look at him over her shoulder, she watched the door close behind him before she turned to Leonard. “Come one” she said, she ripped her hand away from the hats and locked her arm with his before she lead the way up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, Greta let go of Leonard and hurried down the hallway to get to the room, still in her mind she was wondering why the hell they hadn’t gone back to the Waverider, it would have been so much easier to help Leonard with Gideon instead of having to fish for a bullet inside a rustic hotel room.

The door opened with a soft shove, Greta walked in and held the door for Leonard, he glanced at her and made his way towards the bed, the pain was still there very present and the blood was rolling down his arm and chest but at least he hadn’t been shot on the back or the head, he had that to hold comfort.

He sat down and Greta closed the door, she turned to the small vanity next to the door and dropped the keys as well as the hats; Leonard hunched over his knees, blood drops rolling down his shirt and crashing over the wooden surface as the young woman approached him slowly.

Greta opened her mouth to speak, to ask him in how much pain he was, her chest rising and falling, her nerves on edge and her anxiety skyrocketing when a knock echoed into the room; the young woman yelped loudly as she jumped and turned around, Leonard’s head snapping up to her as her left hand landed over her chest and she heaved as she approached the door once more.

“Who is it?” she asked, her voice in broken fragments.

“Ma’am, I’m from the front desk, I have the hot water and towels and the stitching supplies” the voice of a nervous young man came from the other side of the door.

Greta stopped in front of the door for a moment and shook her head twice, Leonard noticed her right hand balling up in a fist before she uncurled it and reached for the knob, she turned it and pulled the door open; the young man from the front desk came into view, he had a jar in his left hand and a pair of towels hung from his left arm and he held a small box on his right one.

“Here you go” he said, his eyes trying not to look at Leonard as Greta took the items from his hands and gave him a weak smile.

“Thank you” she whispered, the young man looked at her, his eyes narrowing for a split second before he finally glanced at Leonard and then grabbed the door knob and he closed the door; Greta standing in front of it for a few seconds before she turned on her heels and walked towards the bed, her eyes set over the floor and her heart hammering in her chest.

She set the things over the nightstand in a silence that Leonard was sure could cut glass, he looked at her, her hands were steady but she looked ready to break if he reached out to touch her; the young woman closed her eyes for a moment and opened her mouth, taking a deep breath.

She dropped her head back for a moment, what remained of her braid hanging behind her as the lose blond hairs tickled her face, her cheeks flushed with the heat and the sun burn and Leonard watched as she opened her eyes and snapped her head back to him.

“Ok” she nodded, she shifted her body to face him and her hands flew to the belt of her skirt, her fingers worked rapidly, pulling the belt off and undoing the buttons before she squirmed off the fabric that pooled at her feet, leaving her in her underwear.

“Is getting shot what I need to get you to strip for me?” he snorted as he looked at her, she rolled her eyes and kicked the skirt away, she needed to be able to sit on the floor and move around the room without the long skirt getting in her way, she shrugged off the long sleeved over shirt and dropped it next to her skirt.

She knelt in front of him and her hands landed over his knees, she pushed them apart and moved to sit between his legs, she looked up at him.

“I’m gonna take your shirt off, ok?” she whispered, her gentle fingers reached out and she started to work on the buttons of his shirt; her fingers rips turning pink from the blood that the shirt had soaked in, she moved the fabric as gently as she could over his injured shoulder and then pulled her hands back.

“Greta” he said, his breath feathering her hair, she turned to look at him. “Do it, I’m fine”

“I don’t want to hurt you” she explained, because maybe she had never had a bullet lodged in her, but it was obvious that a lot of pain was going to be involved.

“You’re not” he nodded at her “Come on”

She looked at him for a few seconds before she turned to the night stand and took a towel and the jar of water, she dipped part of the towel into the water and reached out to clean the blood around the wound, the better look she could have, the better and the faster she would be able to get the bullet out of him.

It wasn’t long before Greta had fished the bullet out of Leonard, the Rogue had broken into a sweat as he pressed his lips together and he closed his eyes, this wasn’t the first time he had been shot but that didn’t mean the pain wasn’t horrid; she set the bullet over the night stand and even without looking at her, he felt her relax as she once more passed the warm towel over his injury to clean it before she could stitch it up.

“He brought bandages too” she whispered, and Leonard was sure she wasn’t talking to him.

The needle piercing his skin sent a hiss slipping out of his lips, she frowned with worry but continued to stitch, he glanced at her by the rear of his eyes, his heart was hammering but her fingers were gentle like nothing before, her eyes fixed on the wound she had to close; he wondered how and why she had learned to stitch up someone that well, how many times had she been forced to clean wounds that weren’t hers.

At least he really hoped the wounds weren’t hers.

She reached towards the wound and with all the care she could, she cut the thread with her teeth and then tied up the loose ends, thread tickling against his skin as she admired her work before snatching up the towel without looking down at it; she pressed it a bit harder this time, making sure that everything was clean before she could take him to the Waverider.

“Ok” she whispered, she turned to look at him, her eyes big almost as if looking for some kind of approval.

He glanced at the wound and nodded “Thank you”

“Of course” she nodded at him before she cleared her throat and turned to the bandages “I’m gonna need you to take your shirt off” she looked at him “Completely, I mean”

He looked at her, his body tensed instantly even more, because everyone had things that they rather keep hidden, keep away from the eyes of others, and keep away from the surface and Leonard’s scared back was one of those things. Yes, they had slept together three times already, but she had never really and fully seen his back, she had felt the scars when she raked her fingers down his back but that was different from having to see the permanent work of art his father had given him.

“Len?” she said, his head snapped up to her, she was now standing in front of him with the bandages in her hands, her legs long and naked, pale against the dark purple fabric of her panties “Are you listening to me?”

“The shirt” he nodded, she narrowed her eyes and cocked her head and he was pretty sure she had said something else that he had been unable to listen to.

“Yeah” she finally said, she walked towards his side and climbed over the bed, he felt her sitting behind his back and then after a few seconds he felt her hands over the shirt.

She tugged at the fabric gently, and still he closed his eyes and winced nor really sure if it was all just because of the pain or because this was certainly not the way he wanted her to see his back; in fact if it had been up to him, she wouldn’t get a chance to fully see it.

Greta tugged the shirt down, he tensed as his back came to view and then he felt her nose against his hair. “It’s ok” she whispered gently, and for a moment he wasn’t really sure if she had said anything before she pressed her lips over his hair and continued to pull the shirt down; his arms sliding off the fabric. “It’s ok” her words now feathered against the back of his neck and shuddered as she finally tugged the shirt off him completely.

In a swift motion she threw the fabric forward and the shirt landed near her skirt, she pressed her forehead over his good shoulder and kissed his skin before he felt the bandage starting to cover his injury from under his arm and his back; he closed his eyes and sighed as he felt her lips press ghost kisses over his skin and he wasn’t sure how this was making him feel.

Greta tied the bandage and discarded the rest of the roll as she sat back and looked at Leonard’s back, the scars covered all of it, bumps she had felt when she pulled him closer to her in the privacy of her room, zigzagging lines she had traced mindlessly with they were a mess of hands and lips and legs; she always felt him tense when his shirt was off, but this was still him, this scars were not him, just a part of him, just like the sarcasm was part of him and the mean comments and the intense eye rolling and the dramatic eyebrow rising, they were parts of him but they weren’t what defined him as a whole.

Her right hand reached out and her gentle fingers, tainted with dried blood, feathered over his back, her breath over his neck as her eyes followed down the trace of one of the biggest scars he had; he shuddered and she felt him hold his breath as she traced down his back the scar, her fingers barely touching his skin.

“Greta” he whispered, his voice not dreading to go up.

“It’s ok” she whispered, her forehead over the back of his neck, her lips kissed the back of his neck and he shifted under her touch.

Her hand, that was feathering over his scars, ran around him from his back to his stomach, slipping up to his chest as her body curled further against his and her lips graced his neck and his shoulders; the hand from his uninjured shoulder reached out to her hand over his chest and he curled his fingers between the spaces of hers.

Greta pulled her face away from Leonard’s back and moved her lips along his neck, he moved his head to give her more access and closed his eyes, he could feel her move around him, adjusting herself until she was sitting next to him, her back to the door and her arms snaking around his neck as her lips dragged over his skin, her teeth nipping gently; with his eyes closed his hand reached out to her, landing over her hips and his injured shoulder hissed at the movement but he didn’t let on, instead he gave her a tug and she understood instantly, throwing one of her legs across his lap and straddling him over the bed.

Her hands reached out and she cupped his face, turning him to look at her, he opened his eyes with his hands still over her lips, the first time he had to look up at her as she smiled down at him, he smirked and raised an eyebrow at her as she grinded against him, his fingers digging into her skin.

She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his, her lips gapped as he held her hips harder against him; he reached for her lips, his teeth tugging at her lower one as he closed his eyes and his hands tore away from her and turned their attention to his belt; not enough skin to skin contact for what his body was demanding.

Greta pulled her hands away from his face and Leonard opened his eyes, watching as she pulled her face away from him, her eyes still closed and her hips still rocking against his; her fingers grasped the hem of her shirt and she tugged it over her head, dropping it behind herself before she finally opened her eyes and looked down at his hands over his belt.

The young woman huffed a few strands of hair away from her face and pushed herself up to her feet, she was panting and a blush had spread over her chest, Leonard glanced at her before he looked down at his shoes and kicked them off, his hands pushing down his pants; he raised his hips and kicked his pants down the rest of the way, Greta standing in front of him unhooked her bra expertly and tossed it down before she slipped her thumbs under the elastic of her underwear and pushed them down slowly, Leonard taking in all her naked form as she stepped away from her panties and stepped towards him.

She pressed her weight over his uninjured shoulder as she straddled him again, her hands reached around his neck as she held herself just above him, his hands finding a safe place over her hips as she looked down at him, his eyebrow shot up and she smirked before gently sliding down. Her fingers around the back of his neck pressed harder as she felt him slip in her, her muscles adjusting to him and the flush over her chest intensifying as she let out a soft purr and closed her eyes.

The pressure of his fingers on her hips grew as she adjusted her legs around him, spreading them further to take him deeper and then his first grunt escaped his lips as soon as she started to move. He pressed his forehead over her chest, his arms snaking up her back, his fingers digging into her skin as she found a rhythm that seemed to be working wonders on both of them; her grip around the back of his neck tightening as she sped up her pace.

He nipped at the soft skin of her chest, his legs tensing under her, his chest rising and falling rapidly as she arched forward to hold him closer to her; the mix of his hoarse grunts and her purrs and moans echoing around the room as they held to each other tighter and harder.

She threw her head back for a second, her chest arched towards him, her body going overboard, she had always known being on top and in control of the situation made her climax faster; a pant escaped his lips and she felt him twitch inside her, she arched forward, her chest away from him and she cupped his face, one of his hands over her hip and the other pressed flat on the space between her shoulder blades. Greta pressed her lips against his, his mouth opening instantly to hers, her eyes fluttering close as her fingers dug into his cheeks and she tightened around him, a grunt escaped his throat and reached her lips just as he came undone inside her and she followed shortly with a gasp and her body tensing briefly before she relaxed against him and around him.

Greta arched her back out and leaned her forehead against his, her thumbs gently caressing his cheeks were she had dug her fingers before they traveled down and she tugged down at his lower lip gently; he looked at her as she focused her eyes over his lips, their pants slowly coming down before she looked up at him and gave him a soft smile, a blush he knew didn’t have anything to do with sex or the sun, spread over her face.

“I’m sorry” she whispered, her voice agitated “You were just shot and we shouldn’t have done that”

“Probably not” he agreed, his hands tracing gently over her back. “But there’s definitely nothing to be sorry about”

She smiled and pressed her lips over his in a soft kiss, before she pushed herself up and stepped away from him; she pushed her hair away from her face, the strands sticking to her skin by the thin sheet of sweat that covered her.

“I’m pretty sure this is not what Jonah meant when he said you should get some rest”

“No” he shook his head, he pushed himself up and tugged the covers of the bed “But it worked”

She glanced at him and rolled her eyes playfully before she walked towards the bed, she was very aware that a gang was out to get them, but it they could at least get an hour of rest, then she would take it.

Greta lay down next to Leonard, his arm had started to ache but he decided against saying anything to the young woman lying in bed with him, instead he shifted his body and laid over his good shoulder and looked at her.

“So, this friend of yours” he said, she curled towards him and he passed an arm around her waist, strangely enough this was the first time he felt like he wanted to feel her body against him, feel the way her body cooled down and the way her breathing slowed down.

Just feel her against him.

She passed her leg over him and set it over his hip, curling towards him like they had never done before.

“He’s name is Dean” she answered. “And yes, he didn’t just give me the things without wanting something in return”

“And what did he want from you?” asked Leonard against her hair.

“Actually” she pressed her lips over his arm “It’s more what he wants from you”

Leonard frowned and adjusted his head on the pillow “Although I am flattered” she chuckled “I’m already seeing someone else, you know?”

“He’ll let him know” she laughed against his skin, even if she felt her heart flutter against her chest thanks to his statement “But its not that kind of favor he wants,” she shifted her body around his “He wants you to steal something for him”

“Ah” he smirked “Of course he does, I’m just that good”

“Shut up” she rolled her eyes. “You’re not that good” she mocked.

“I’m sure you wouldn’t have said that a few minutes ago”

And she laughed loudly against his skin and he smirked before he pressed his lips over her hair, her body convulsin gently with laughter and even if had just gotten shot, he wouldn’t have changed that moment in that wild west hotel, wrapped around Greta for anything.


	88. One Last Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greta has one last thing to ask from Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so sorry!!! I've been swarmed with uni work and it's been hectic (UGH) so I hadn't been able to post before, I'm so sorry!!! But, i've gotten ahead of my work, so I'll try to post sooner and pleaseee stay tuned becuase we are almost reaching chapter 100 and I want to know what you guys would like to see, seeing it's an awesome number!!! (Let me know if you have any kind of ideas so I can keep them in mind for chapter 100)
> 
> You guys are the best and again, I'm so sorry, I haven't forgotten about any of my stories!!!! 
> 
> This is a bit long sorry!!!

Greta was kneeling between his legs again, her hands working fast as she sewed the shirt, right where the bullet had gone in, her eyebrows knitted together as she concentrated on her work; she had just checked Leonard’s wound and  now she had to fix his shirt before they could go out and look for the team.

Like usual, she had woken up curled to her side, the sheets around her waist and her hair sprawled over the pillow, Leonard had already woken up, he had his pants on and had taken out the bloody water; he was back to his self when she had stirred in bed and had turned to look at him, her cheeks puffy and her eyes narrowed as her brain finished waking up.

“There you go” she said, pulling her hands away from the shirt and turning to look at Leonard.

“Thank you” he nodded as he looked at her.

“Of course” she smiled, but he could see there was something going on, something was bothering her, he knew by the way her eyes seemed darker, by the way her lips seemed strained.

He tore his eyes away from her and started to button up his shirt, the young woman pushed herself up with a soft grunt and walked towards the place where she had dropped her skirt and her shirts; Leonard glancing as her briefly as she walked around the room in her dark underwear.

It wasn’t awkward, but it was silent as they gathered their things, Leonard getting his shoes on as he watched Greta tying her hair back into a braid, the blood from her fingers was gone, she had scrubbed it with a piece of bandage that he had missed when he had disposed the bloody water; it hadn’t bothered him at all that she had been touching him all over with dry blood on her hands.

Greta pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as Leonard opened the door for her, she stepped out and he followed her closely; he was guessing that nothing bad had happened since no one had gone looking for them. The young woman walked down the stairs, her hat in her hands and her eyes darting around, alert to any other person that could want to kill them. Leonard set his hat over his head and made his way towards the door, Greta glanced at him and then turned to look at the front desk.

“We have to pay” she whispered, her voice soft and worried, Leonard turned to look at her.

“Hex paid” he explained with a shrug “The guy told me when I ran into him, disposing of the water”

“Oh” she whispered, “Right” she nodded, before she started to walk towards the door, her brain screaming at her what she was supposed to do with the object that Leonard had to steal, surely she had to take it to Dean but would she be able to get it there alone?

The heat outside was still as horrid as it had been when they had been at the station, Greta took a deep breath and set the hat over her head before she walked down the stairs followed by Leonard, the town was still busy with people walking around; Greta just couldn’t see anyone belonging to Dean’s investigation group.

“This thing you need to steal” his voice was low but smooth, she turned to look at him as they walked side by side. “We steal it first, then we go look for the team” he turned to look at her for a brief moment “I’m not in the mood to hear Hunter’s or Palmer’s moral opinions about stealing, and less of all now that Palmer is Sheriff”

“Agreed” nodded Greta, mostly because she was sure there was no way they could explain why they were stealing that instead of jewels to the rest of the team.

“So, this guy is the person that makes coffins around here, huh?” he smirked as they walked down the street.

“Yep” she answered “How hard can it be right? I mean you’ve stolen bigger things, better things too”

“Of course I have” he shrugged, he narrowed his eyes before he continued “He gave you the spares for the Waverider already, yes?”

“Yes” she nodded, almost instantly knowing where he was going with this.

“Then why do we have to steal this thing?” he pointed out “It’s not like he’s going to go asking for his spares back”

“We are not double crossing him, Snart” she growled as she turned to look at him. “I gave him my word that I would get this thing for him just for a few hours”

He stopped and turned his body to face her, Greta stopped and turned to look at him, squinting as she looked up at him and the sun hit her partially over the face.

“Yes” he nodded “But I didn’t give him mine”

“Why are you being like this?” she barked “I thought we had agreed on doing this,” she balled her hands into fists as he looked down at her “Or was it just post orgasm bliss that made you agree to it?”

His eyebrow shot up as he looked at her, her eyes fierce “Greta” he started.

“No” she snapped “Don’t condescend me” she took a deep breath and uncurled her hands “Please, I can’t steal that without you,” her hand went up to adjust her hat before it dropped back down and she entwined her hands for a moment, “He’s my friend” she explained and she looked down at her hands, her index and thumb playing with the handkerchief she had around her injured hand.

And Leonard knew she was lying.

“Try again” he said, she looked up at him, her eyebrow quirking up. “Tell me everything” he explained.

She tensed for a moment but didn’t really hesitate when she opened her mouth “He’s name is Dean, he works at the university where my step dad works” she explained, “We used to have this thing, we would sneak around is what I mean” she shrugged “That was a few years ago, I knew he would help me if I asked, and he did give me the spares, what was I supposed to do when he asked for your help?”

He looked down at her, her eyes looked a bit lighter under that sun than they usually did, Leonard pushed his hands inside the pockets of his pants, as she looked at him; he couldn’t say he wasn’t upset with her, he knew she hid things from them, but she couldn’t just ask for his help with half-truths, which meant he knew he could say no, he could refuse to steal for this guys but that would end up in other implications he wasn’t sure he wanted to get into, and mostly he would have to deny help to Greta, and he wasn’t sure he could do that.

He wasn’t sure he wanted to say no to her.

“Fine” he finally answered with a shrug, and Greta knew he was upset but still a smile spread over her face.

“Really?”

“Yes” he nodded “I’ll steal it for him”

“Thank you” her right hand shot out to his hand and she gave him a squeeze, her eyes over his and he wasn’t sure anyone had ever looked at him like that.

Not with the way her eyes shined at him, not with the way her lips stretched into a smile, not the Greta way at least.

“Come on” he sighed, he tugged at her fingers and turned his body, he started to walk and she followed him, her hand slipping away partially, their fingers gently hooked with each other as they walked down the street.

 

___________//____________

 

Stealing the item for Dean was beyond the word easy and ridiculous, Leonard had expected it to be fast and easy, after all this was the Wild West, there were no cameras here, but it had just taken him less than ten minutes to go in and come back out with the trunk that Greta had described; he had expected the item to be bigger, but in the end he had been able to carry it under his arm and he had made his way out of the man’s property without being seen.

Greta was waiting for him just outside the town, she was sitting under a tree, enjoying the shade but cracking her mind as she thought of all the things that could go wrong if Leonard ran into someone from the Stillwater Gang; she had offered her help, telling him she could distract, or anything he asked of her, but he had refused and had left her there and had gone back to the town to get the trunk.

Leaving Greta with her thoughts and an idea had popped into her mind.

Dean was the only person who could tell her parents that she was alright.

She looked down at the handkerchief he had given her, slowly pealing it off her hand, the fabric was soft and smooth and she was sure it was expensive, just like everything Dean wore. She examined the pale colors, the way her dried blood had mixed with the greens and the browns, she had to admit that it was nice seeing him again, she had never blamed him for anything, but his own imposed guilt had been too much in the end, no matter how many times she had assured him it hadn’t been his fault, that it had been the right thing to do, that she wouldn’t have wanted anything else, because it was the truth.

She remembered Mick’s words as Leonard came down the road “ _Blame can consume someone,”_ and it had done just that to Dean for a while, that’s why they had parted ways, that’s why it was nice to see him again, back to his old self, rid of the guilt and the blame.

Leonard stepped on a twig that snapped under his foot, making Greta jump as she looked up and her eyes landed over him, the young woman smiled and pushed herself up to her feet.

“That was fast”

“That was easy” he explained, she looked down at the trunk under his arm and then looked up at him.

“I thought it was bigger”

“You and me, both” he shrugged “At least it’s easy to carry”

“Ok” she nodded, a small frown over her face “Um, what do we do now? You want to go back to the station, look for the other? I can take this to Dean and met you back at the town when he takes the pictures and we can take this back to where it belongs”

“Too much lost time looking for each other” explained Leonard “I’ll go with you, he takes the pictures, we take this back and then we regroup with the Waverider”

“Oh, yeah” she nodded “Sure, that sounds better”

She smiled at him, the handkerchief between her hands before she pushed it inside the pocket of her skirt, a line of dried blood had formed over her wound but it didn’t hurt, not as much as Leonard’s probably did.

“Maybe he can fix your wound in the ship” she said.

“Sure” he nodded at her, “Lead the way, ma’am” she chuckled at him.

“Follow me cowboy” she turned on her heels, her braid flopping behind her as she started to walk down the deserted road that she had used with Dean to get to his ship.

 

___________//____________

 

When Alexia had announced that certain Mickey was waiting outside the ship to be granted access, Dean had been surprised to know that Greta remembered the code he had given just to her; he had also been surprised to find out about her return in such a short time, but there was no way he could have been prepared for the surprise that had shot through his body when he opened the door of the ship and he found Greta standing at the other side.

Next to Leonard Snart.

“Hi” she said, Dean’s eyes tearing away from Leonard to land over the woman standing closer to him; without much of a thought, Dean’s right eyebrow shot up as he looked at her “I know” she sighed and stepped closer “I know, I know what I said, stop giving me that look” she quickly took her hat off “But he insisted in coming with me and he did steal the thing for you, so I thought I didn’t really have much to argue against”

“Right” whispered Dean “Obviously” Greta rolled her eyes but turned to look at Leonard over her shoulder.

“Len, this is Dean Dunbar” she turned to Dean “This is Leonard Snart, now let us in because we don’t have much time and he’s been shot”

And with that she stepped into the ship, Dean stepping away just a enough for her to walk inside, his eyes followed her for a moment before he turned his attention to the Legend standing in front of him, to the Rogue he meant.

“I believe this is what you wanted” said Leonard, he stepped towards the man and extended the trunk towards him.

“Thank you” said Dean, he took the trunk from Leonard’s hands and turned on his heels, walking inside as Leonard strolled behind him lazily, his icy eyes scanning the ship, the way it looked pristine and untouched like the Waverider did. “Well,” Dean’s voice snapped Leonard’s attention towards the man “I wasn’t counting on Snart being here”

“I know” Greta shrugged.

“Which means, we should take this to the workshop” he said as he looked down at the trunk. “The last thing we need is one of the students running into him”

“He was shot” Greta said, her eyes tuning towards Leonard “Is there a way Alexia could fix him up before we go?”

Dean turned to look at Leonard, Leonard turning his eyes away from Greta and towards the man; a small tension was building up between them and Leonard narrowed his eyes as he realized that the man in front of him probably knew a lot more things about his life than he himself did.

“Of course” said Dean with a short nod, his eyes over Leonard.

“Thank you” smiled Greta, even if Dean wasn’t looking at her.

With that Dean turned and started to walk, Greta glanced at Leonard, but the Rogue wasn’t looking at her, the young woman sighed and started to walk as well, Leonard following her closely as they entered a hall. Greta knew Dean was worried, she could see in the way his shoulders had tensed up, the way his jaw had tightened, he didn’t want the students to find out that one of the Legends was walking around the ship, a lot of questions would be asked and to be honest, no one really had a good answer to deliver.

Especially her.

She was looking down at her feet as they walked when she felt the rough fingers caressing her own, gentle and precise; she turned to her side, Leonard was walking next to her, his eyes locked straight forward but his fingers lacing with hers; the little touches they allowed each other around the Waverider, the little things that made what they had theirs, the things that would seem small to anyone else, but meant everything to her.

He turned to look at her by the rear of his eyes, deciding there and then that he liked her best when her cheeks were sunburned slightly; she gave him a soft smile before her head snapped forward and Dean’s voice broke the silence.

“I’m going to take this to the workshop, Alexia will take the pictures and I’ll give you the trunk back” his eyes glancing from Leonard to Greta but Leonard could see the way his eyes softened as he looked at the young woman “You know your way to the medical bay, right doll?”

“Of course” she nodded, his lips twitched into a smile and he nodded before he disappeared to the left and Greta and Leonard continued their way down the hallway.

“Your father works at a university” Leonard said softly behind her, his hands inside the pockets of his pants and his shoulder burning from the wound. “I wouldn’t have guessed that one”

Greta snorted and shook her head gently “Yeah, my stepdad” she agreed “He’s class is pretty awesome” a soft smile appeared over her face as she remembered how excited he had been when he had been given the job, her heart clenching as she also remembered that she hadn’t seen him in what felt like an eternity.

“What does your mother do?” asked Leonard, in less than 24 hours he had learned more about Greta’s family than he had since she had arrived.

“She’s an artist” whispered Greta, “She doesn’t work on that though” she shrugged as they took a turn and a small room came into view “But its what she would like to work on”

The medical bay was also smaller than the Waverider’s, seeing that the ship wasn’t used for combat, its medical bay got only a few visitors now and then; Leonard being the first one in almost three months.

“Alexia” she cleared her through, it had been a long time since she talked to the ship.

“Mickey” answered the ship and Leonard glanced at her with a quirked eyebrow.

“Shot wound” she explained, rolling her eyes with humor at the way Leonard was looking at her.

“Of course” answered the ship.

“Sit down” said Greta, she signaled the only bed on the medical bay and he walked towards it, the last time he had been in a medical bay, Greta had been bleeding because of him, she had been on the brink of dying and to say that he had felt terrified was an understatement.

Of course, she would never know that.

Dean came back a few minutes later, he poked his head inside the room, he could hear Greta talking about batons, her voice high pitched and the trace of excitement in it that he had grown used to; the excitement he hadn’t heard in years.

He could see the young woman pacing around the room, touching the things she thought were new in the medical bay, gesturing with her hand as Alexia worked on Snart’s shoulder; and even if liked the way she looked as she talked nonstop, his eyes slowly drifted towards Leonard.

The Rogue was sitting over the bed, his shirt was off and a bloody bandage rested next to him and his shirt, he was partially hunched over as Alexia worked without trouble, being an up to date ship would always make Golden War better than the Waverider; but what caught his attention before he decided to step into the room was the way Leonard’s eyes followed Greta, an amused smirk over his lips as his blue eyes followed every step the woman took and he was sure his ears were listening to every word coming out of her mouth.

Dean could tell he cared about her, he wasn’t sure how much, but for now it seemed enough.

“How’s it going?” asked Dean as he stepped into the room, Greta cutting her sentence short as she turned to look at him.

“Good” she nodded, the thoughts she had had before, about asking Dean one last thing, were burning in her mind.

“Good” nodded Dean, under his right arm he had the trunk “All done with this one too”

“Awesome” smiled Greta, she crossed her arms over her chest “As soon as Len is done, we’ll be going then”

“Sure” Dean agreed, she had gotten older in such an incredible way.

Greta glanced over her shoulder to Leonard, he was sitting over the bed, his eyes drifting towards her, they were hard and icy but the smirk on his lips was fond; he couldn’t really tell much with her, but he knew there was something behind the way she was looking at him.

“Dean” she said, tearing her eyes away from Leonard.

“Yes, doll?” he asked, and Leonard made an attempt not to groan or roll his eyes.

“Can I talk to you?” she finally spoke, she frowned gently as she looked at the older man “About my parents?”

“Of course” nodded Dean, he glanced at Leonard and gently set the trunk over the closest piece of furniture he could find; Greta on the other hand hesitated for a moment before she walked out of the room and stood in the hallway, waiting for Dean.

“What’s up?” he asked, stepping out of the room and looking down at her.

“I need one last thing” she cleared her throat, anxiousness rushing through her.

“Anything”

“I need you to tell my stepdad that I’m ok” she explained “That I’m safe, that nothing is wrong, yes?” she asked, she glanced at the door “Tell him I’m with the Legends if you have to but please tell him I’m fine”

“Are you?” asked Dean, she quirked an eyebrow “Are you fine, I mean”

“Yes” she nodded “I’m fine, that’s why I need you to tell him that”

“Does he know?” asked Dean, his voice lowering and his head tilting towards the door as he signaled the room Leonard was in. “Anything? Does he know anything?”

“No” she shook her head “He doesn’t, none of them do” she sighed “I’ve lied too much already” she shrugged “Please, say you’ll talk to him, he’ll believe you, he knows I used to take your class”

“That’s an understatement” he chuckled.

“Stop” she snorted a laugh, uncrossing her arms and taking hold of her braid. “Please”

“Of course, I’ll talk to him”

“Thank you” she smiled softly “Really, you’ve done a lot in just a couple of hours”

“So” Dean raised an eyebrow “You and Snart, huh?” Greta rolled her eyes “You always liked them older”

“Stop it!” she gasped, her left hand raising up and she slapped his shoulder gently. “Yeah, well you always liked them younger, don’t think I didn’t see the way Valeria was looking at you”

“Nah” he snorted “There’s nothing there,”

“Well” shrugged Greta with a short smile “As long as no one is getting hurt, right?”

“Right” he smiled, he glanced at the door “Should I let him know I’ve kicked the ass of a Legend once?”

“No” she rolled her eyes “You didn’t kick anyone’s ass, and leave him alone”

She made an attempt to walk past him and towards the door but Dean blocked her way with a swift movement.

“Be careful doll” he said softly “I don’t know what the hell you are planning, or what the hell you are doing, but be careful” he glanced over his shoulder to make sure Leonard wasn’t near “You know who the Legends are fighting, you know how dangerous Savage is” Dean took a step forward towards her “You can’t let Savage know about you”

“ _Oh, he knows about me already”_ she thought “He wont” was what she answered instead “Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing, contrary to popular belief”

“I hope you do, doll” he sighed, she shrugged at him, Dean looked down at her, it didn’t matter how they had left things, it didn’t matter how long ago it had been, he would always care about her; he reached out to her, his hands landing over her shoulders gently before he pulled her up towards him and his lips landed just over her hairline, the kiss soft and pure before he stepped away. “I’ll tell them you are fine, that you’re safe”

“Thank you” she nodded before he stepped out of her way and she walked into the medical bay once more, Leonard was standing and was buttoning up his shirt, his eyes raising as he looked at her. “Ready to go?”

“Yes” he nodded, she smiled at him the way she hadn’t smiled at anyone in a long time and quickly she took the trunk; they had to return it and then go look for the team, which of course they didn’t know had already gotten into an argument with the Stillwater gang and were now figuring out how to stop a raid to the town and a probable massacre as Sara and Kendra followed the lead of a hunch Kendra had had.

The pair said their goodbyes and Dean watched them walk down the small stairs and out into the heat of the Wild West, Greta’s skirt ruffled with the wind as she held the trunk under her arm, Leonard in his dark outfit towered over her as they walked side by side and Dean couldn’t help but think how different they were, how complete opposites Greta and Snart were in almost everything.

He sighed and watched as Leonard’s hand gently brushed up to her and his index hooked with hers, her hand twitching at the touch and her body leaning a bit towards him; Dean had seen Leonard Snart before, but this was the first time he had ever seen him holding hands with anyone.

The door closed down as Dean tried to figure out how he was supposed to tell Greta’s step dad that he had seen Greta, the man was nice and understanding but he knew this was going to be a touchy subject, parents and their kids always are, but he had to try, he had promised her and the tranquility of a family depended on him giving the news

“Her mother is gonna lose her shit” Dean snorted as he turned around and walked back towards the studio to meet with his students.

Because yeah, Dean had seen a lot of nasty things in his travels, he had gotten in several different fights and he had even kicked the crap of one of the Legends, but Greta’s mother was definitely someone you didn’t want to piss off.


	89. Didn't Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savage keeps over thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know ideas for chapter 100 if you have any!!!! Or if you have any thoughts about what Savage might know about Greta.
> 
> #WhatDoesSavageKnow ?????

Savage looked down at the picture that lay down over the desk, his hands were up and both his index fingers were pressed against his lips; he had to be honest, there was been a few situations that had made his stop and think long and hard, but this one, this one situation was consuming him, it was depriving him from his sleep, it was eating his brain alive and he still no matter how hard he tried, there was still no answer.

In front of him a man fidgeted, his hands between his knees as he looked at Savage, the tyrant’s eyes had been locked over the picture for a few minutes and it was making his nervous; his name was Peter McKenzie and this was not how he had envisioned his day going.

“So no answer” said Savage, his voice echoing hard and threateningly around the room.

“N – no sir” answered Peter “We are still looking but it’s hard without something to work with”

Savage looked up at Peter, he looked like a nervous wreck and that made Savage proud of himself, at least some gratification while he tried to figure out how all his plans had gone to hell now that this new problem had surfaced; Pines had been helpful, he was proactive and had good ideas, but there was nothing anyone could tell him until he got his hands over this.

“You see, Peter” sighed Savage, his hands lowering over the desk “This little problem has turned out to be much bigger than I expected” Peter nodded at him and Savage was sure the man was about to start sweating. “I need answers to know how to contain it, but most importantly I need to understand how this” his left hand landed over the picture before he motioned it towards Peter “How this is even possible, how SHE is here”

Peter looked down at the picture, it was a zoomed image of a young woman tied in a cell, she was wearing a gala dress in a green color; Peter had seen this photo before, he had seen the video too, he knew it by memory, in the original he could also see a woman he knew was called Kendra and a man, a time traveler, named Rip.

But the name of the blond in the green dress had remained a secret to Peter and his work team and in the end they had started to call her Greenie.

“I need answers Peter, I need to know how this is possible” Savage’s finger pressed hard on the picture, right over the woman’s face. “How this came to be without me knowing” he cleared his throat “I want to be able to do it as well”

“Yes sir” whispered Peter, he wasn’t the leader of his group, but Savage had been threatening everyone on the science wing to get things done, he had everyone on edge and to say that Peter was terrified of Savage would just be the tip of the iceberg.

“Look at her, Peter, look at the girl” Savage continued, his voice low and neutral and those where the things that were making Peter sweat, he would take an angry Savage any day before the passive aggressive one in front of him.

“Yes” Peter looked down at the photo again.

“Do you think she’s pretty?”

Peter frowned slightly, he was more into red heads and men, but he was almost certain that he would be attracted to her if he were to see her in person.

“Yes, sir” answered Peter, he looked up at Savage.

“Good, because I need you to find out everything about her” Savage smiled “That girl, she could be the solution to all our problems, Peter, she could make everything so much easier for everyone” his smile vanished “If you and your group were able to figure out how on earth did she get here!” he slammed his hand over the table, Peter jolted and his body cringed in fear of his life “I have given you the green dress she wore, I have delivered everything and yet here you are, empty handed,” he leaned forward “Do you it that’s fair, Peter?”

“No sir” he whispered, amazed that he could utter words.

“Good, because you and your team better start giving me something before I decide to replace you one by one” he nodded “Now get out of here and get to work”

Peter didn’t have to be told twice before he scrambled to his feet and rushed towards the door, his heart was beating madly in his chest and his lungs were barely able to function; Savage watched the man hurry away, he rolled his eyes and looked down at the picture of the girl Pines had called Greta Snart, they both now knew she wasn’t really Snart’s wife, still they had decided to keep the name for when they referred to her.

From what he had heard and he had seen, the girl was tough, she maybe even had a few lose ends in her brain, but she was strong and unique and Savage wanted her, he wanted to know what she could do, how she had stumbled across the Waverider and why, and he wasn’t really into torture, at least that’s what he told himself; but he had come up with an idea.

He would capture the girl as soon as they could track down the Waverider and hand her over to Pines, the man was without doubt obsessed with her, Pines had agreed not to kill her and not to hurt her severely but that being said, Savage had given him green light into breaking the girl’s spirit, breaking her will to fight back, no matter what that took.

And Savage was pretty sure about a few things Pines wanted to do to her, he was also certain Pines wanted the ice man to be there to see a few of those things; Savage didn’t really care, as long as the girl was on his ship and willing to give him answers.

“How did you get here, Greta?” he whispered as he looked down at the picture. “How did that even happen?”


	90. Please Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard and Greta reunite with the rest of the group and bad things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys hi!!! This Wild West Era is about to come to an end and I just want to know if you guys have anything you'd like to see on the 100th chapter, I had a few ideas in mind, so I'm just gonna list them here and you let me know if you have other ones or what you think about these ones.
> 
> 1\. A bit of what happened for Dean and Greta to break up.  
> 2\. Something with Vandal Savage and Pines centric.  
> 3\. What Greta and Mick were up to when they where out of the Waverider for seven hours.  
> 4\. Small parts of all of the above, I don't know, i might be rambling now 
> 
> I'm all ears for any ideas you might have!!! :D

“I’m going to put this back where it belongs” said Leonard, he turned to look at Greta, the sun was high but he knew, mostly by the clock he had seen in Dean’s ship, that the sun would be setting pretty soon. “You go ahead and head to the Sheriff’s office to meet with the team”

“Are you sure?” asked Greta, “I could go with you”

“No, it’s fine” Leonard shook his head, she looked at him for a moment, she was sure a hundred different questions were swarming through his mind and the worst part was that she knew that she would be unable to answer half of them.

“Ok” she nodded, she gave him a soft smile “I’ll see you in a few, yeah?”

“Of course” he nodded, she nodded and turned on her heels, walking away from Leonard.

 The Rogue watched her go, Greta wasn’t wrong, a lot of different questions were going through his mind, Dean only added more questions to who Greta really was and if felt like there was a never ending cycle of things he didn’t know about her, of things he would probably never know about her.

He looked away from her and started to make his way back to returning the item he had stolen in behalf of Greta’s ex-boyfriend; but he wasn’t really her boyfriend, so he shouldn’t really be upset about anything that had Dean in it.

In the end, Lewis’ words could still whisper louder than any other scream.

“ _You have nothing a girl like her could want of you”_ he could hear it in his mind “ _What would she need from you, Lenny? Look at you”_

Greta looked over her shoulder, Leonard was already walking away, she bit down part of her lower lip and turned back to look straight ahead; Dean was a part of her that no one really knew about, Leonard was the first person she had ever told, she had lied about so many things that had to do with Dean that she had been surprised when the truth came out oh so quickly out of her lips when Leonard had asked her to be honest.

At least she had kept down the time she had been rushed to the hospital, the way he had looked when he had seen her again, the way her mother had insisted on knowing what had happened and the way Greta had lied to keep Dean from getting threatened or even worse.

“ _It’s fine”_ she sighed in her mind as she took a curve “ _It always is”_

But how fine would things be when everyone found out the truth about her? They would never believe in her again, Leonard would never trust her again.

“ _Oh god”_ she thought “ _You should have told them the truth from the beginning”_ she told herself, then everything would have been so much easier, then there would have been no way her own feelings would get hurt when the truth came out.

“Greta!” the voice calling out her name snapped her out of her thoughts, she turned her head to the left and found Ray walking up to her. “I was looking for you”

“You were?” she asked, turning her body to face Ray.

“Yeah” he nodded “Irrelevant” he shook his head “We have a problem”

“What kind?”

“The kind that wants to kill us” explained Ray.

“Every problem wants to kill us, Ray” she smiled softly at him, no photo or video would ever be able to contain how much beauty Ray Palmer exuded.

“True” he snorted with a small smile “I meant the Stillwater gang” he sighed, and Greta frowned “Their leader, Jeb, he wants to meet with us on the outskirts of town”

“Sounds like he wants to kills us at the outskirts of town”

“Exactly what Rip said” sighed Ray, “Anyway, we are regrouping at the station and we wanted you to be there”

“Sure of course,” she said “Lead the way, sir”

Ray smiled at her and turned around before he started to walk, his mind had been trying to figure out what to do with the Stillwater gang but it was hard, things were getting a lot more complicated than he had anticipated and now a war was about to be unleashed on the small town and he had no idea how to stop this.

“Where’s Leonard by the way?” asked Ray as they reached the station.

“Um” Greta whispered “We parted ways like an hour ago, I’m not sure where he is”

“Oh” whispered Ray, “Well, let’s hope he gets here before we all get killed”

“Getting a little morbid, John Wayne” pointed out Greta.

“Yeah, sorry about that, though” sighed Ray, he glanced over his shoulder to look at Greta as they reached the station, Mick, Hex, Jax and Rip where outside waiting for them.

“Where’s Snart?” asked Rip, his hands inside his long coat.

“I don’t know” said Greta “He said he’d find us”

“Right” whispered Hex, he looked at her and then turned to Ray “We got a few things to worry about, Sheriff”

“Haircut has been Sheriff for less than a day and there’s already a price for his head” Mick said, he was sitting over the stairs of the station, his arms over his knees as he looked at Ray.

Ray shook his head softly, that wasn’t a lie, he was Sheriff and all that seemed to be happening around town were shootings and people dropping dead everywhere; Greta glanced at Rip, he was standing just a few feet away from her, near the stairs of the station, slowly she started to approach him.

Rip glanced at her, she had sunburned cheeks but her face looked tired like the rest of them felt, gently she positioned herself next to him; Ray was telling something to the rest of them but right now she felt like it was important to talk to Rip.

“Rip” she whispered, he shifted his weight from one leg to the other “I need to talk to you”

“About what?” he asked, he turned to look at her.

She looked at him, his face was sunburned but the hardness of his eyes was still there as they looked at each other.

“About the Waverider” she explained, she took a deep breath and glanced at Ray before she turned back to look at Rip, he was now frowning as she looked at him. “Don’t look at me like that, it’s nothing bad, it’s just that I thought it would be important if I…

_BAM!_

The shot echoed through the town, the bullet crossing the space between Rip and Mick and landing against the wall of the station, making everyone turn around; Greta hissed with shock and stumbled back, Rip grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the stairs as Mick jumped to his feet, and Leonard, who had just joined the party, pulled his own gun out.

Rushing towards them came a small group of five men on horses, Rip’s hand was still wrapped around Greta’s arm when she was shoved away from the building, she stumbled towards the side as Rip pulled his gun out, her shoulder banging against the side of the station as she turned around to see the group of her friends rushing to get away from the horses and the shooting men.

“Rip careful!” Greta cried out, Rip jumping out of the way of a man as the man threw himself off the horse, Greta stepped forward, ready to help Rip when she felt a painful tug; her braid yanked her head back and a gasp was drowned in her throat as she stumbled back.

The young woman spun around, her scalp screaming in pain but her body entering defense mode, her right arm swung fast and towards the face of her attacker, the man was able to miss her elbow but her fist smacked part of his face and he released her hair; he stumbled back but Greta charged forward.

She raised her leg, pulling her skirt up as high as she could, the man was already getting ready to fight back but the young woman threw a kick, a kick that had saved her more times than she could count, and hit him over the stomach; he stumbled back with a growl, his hands reaching to cover his stomach as her friends behind her fought off the other men, she could hear gunshots but until she got the gun from the man in front of her, she was not going to look away.

 _“Never give your back to a man with a gun”_ her stepfather had told her once.

She stepped towards him, swinging her fists, her rings ready to rip flesh if it was necessary, she grunted and her right fist hit him on the face; but she hadn’t been expecting him to grab her by the shirt and pull her forward with violence.

The man moved away from the young woman before she could crash against him and she crashed painfully against the wall, his hand slithered away from her shirt and she felt his fingers dig into her hair, his nails dug into her scalp and he pressed her face hard against the wall.

“The bitch knows how to fight” he snorted, she threw a kick back but he gave her a hit to the wall and the pain reverberated through her face and down her neck; his hand left the back of her head and grabbed the back of her neck, his fingers were rough and where pressing against her skin hard enough to make her miss a bit of air. “Maybe we should take you instead”

“Maybe you should take a shower every once in a while” she spat back, truly not her best insult but right now she didn’t care.

The man opened his mouth to answer but only a gasp escaped his lips, Greta felt his fingers leaving her neck as they scrapped her skin, she hissed in pain only to rapidly yelp in surprise as the face of the man impacted right next to her face.

“I told you to let go!” barked a voice, Greta hadn’t heard anyone demanding to let her go, but she hadn’t really being focusing on anything other than the hand around her neck.

She spun around, pushing herself away from the wall, to find Rip standing there, her attacker turned around too, he pressed his hands against the wall and looked at Rip.

“You think we’ll be the only ones to come?” he hissed “You’re wrong, we’ll come until you’re all dead!” and with that he pushed himself away from the wall and Rip pulled the trigger of his gun.

Greta jumped against Rip, not expecting the gun shot, her shoulder bumping against his chest, he watched as the man slumped back against the wall, blood smearing against it as he dropped down to the floor; he lowered the gun and turned to look at Greta, the young woman looked up at him, her chest was rising and falling rapidly and her neck was burning.

Rip shoved his gun in his coat and turned his body to Greta’s, his right hand reaching out rapidly to her, she flinched back a bit and he stopped but his eyes jumped up to hers; she looked at him, his eyes scanning hers, her right hand was up over her chest and her lips were gaped but Rip slowly cocked his head to the left and she gave him a soft nod. He reached out to her and his hand landed over her neck, he turned her face as gently as he could, his fingers were warm and his skin was smooth; he narrowed his eyes as his index caressed her skin, assessing the scratch marks that the man had left over her skin.

His eyes jumped back to hers, she her eyes were set over the dead man, he scanned her face for a moment, the way her eyes were focused seemed to make them look a lot darker than they were, with his hand still over her neck, Rip glanced at the dead man, Greta looked at him briefly.

And a scream made him pull his hand away from her neck, only to reach for her wrist and he started to rush out of the alley they had stumbled into and towards the scream.

It was then that Greta’s eyes widened with horror and she felt a scream bubble in her throat.

One of the riders had lassoed a thick rope around Jax’s middle, trapping his arms tight against his body, the other three raiders were shooting at the group and in fear of hitting Jax, the group was barely firing back.

“JAX!” her scream erupted from her lungs as a second rider rushed towards him and grabbed Jax by the jacket, and with the impulse of the running horse and years of expertly kidnapping people, Jax was thrown over the horse and the rider shot away from the group. “NO!” she rushed forward.

 

Greta launched forward only to be pulled back by Rip’s grip, she yanked her arm away from him but he was already acting ahead of her, he grabbed her waist and pulled her back, her feet leaving the floor as she screamed and kicked and begged.

“JAX!” she screamed harder, and her heart broke as she heard an answer to her cry.

“GRETA!”

“NO! NO! LET ME GO!” she kicked faster, tears running down her face, Leonard hurried towards them as Greta squirmed in Rip’s iron embrace “LET ME GO! HUNTER LET ME GO!”

And as the last rider vanished from their sight, Rip set Greta down just as Leonard reached them, his hands instantly flying up to her shoulders.

“NO!” she barked at Leonard, her own hands reaching out as soon as she felt his hands over her shoulders and with violence and force, she shoved Leonard away from her, pressing her hands flat and hard over his chest.

Leonard stepped back as Greta turned around rapidly and her left hand smacked Rip with a forceful slap on the face, he covered his face and she pushed him back, he stumbled but looked at her.

“THEY TOOK HIM!” she cried at him, her face flushed and horrified and hurt, Leonard reached out and grabbed her arm, he pulled at her but Greta yanked her arm away from him “DON’T!” she spat, turning to look over her shoulder, Rip took advantage of it and grabbed Greta by the shoulders.

Her head snapped back to him, her body ready to hit him again, to kick and scream but he pressed his fingers deeper into her shoulders.

“We’ll get him back safe” said Rip, his words full of meaning “I promise” she looked at him as tears rushed down her face “I give you my word, Greta”

And he let go of her shoulders, unable to look at her as she lower lip quivered and she closed her eyes and she sobbed loudly; this time Leonard did reached out to her gently and she turned around, throwing her body against his.

She covered her face with both hands and sobbed loudly as Leonard wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she shook under him; how had she allowed that? How had she allowed Jax to be taken? She should have protected him.

She should have done something.

And all her mind could do as Hex, Ray and Mick gathered around them was scream and scream one sentence all over again.

“ _Please don’t hurt him, please don’t hurt him”_

“We are gonna get him back, Blondie” Mick said, his heavy hand landed over the space between her shoulder blades “Trust me”

She trusted all of them, she was just begging that they would still trust her after they found out who she really was.

“ _Please don’t hurt him”_ she sobbed in her mind as she pushed herself away from Leonard and he looked at her, the first time he’d seen her cry.


	91. Bring Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin has lovely words to say

Martin had joined the team shortly after Jax had been taken, the group, minus Kendra and Sara, had started to plan out what they were going to do to get not only Jax back, but what they were going to do to get the gang out and away from the town.

Greta had collected herself a few minutes after Jax had been taken and now as they sat in the station, she had refrained herself from saying much, adding a few things here and there but other than that she had remained silent, sitting by the desk and occasionally glancing out the window, to the falling night over the town.

“We leave a few hours before day rise” said Hex, “They’ll be expecting us to wait for them here, not for us to go there”

“Yeah” nodded Rip, he looked around the room “We’ll lure them back to the town and we’ll take care of them here”

“Who stays and who goes?” asked Martin, he had his arms crossed over his chest, Greta glanced at him and she wondered if her face looked as pained as his..

“Ray should stay” said Rip “Mr. Rory can stay with him and so could you”

“Leonard is a good shot from afar” said Greta, “We could use him here”

“Hex, you and I would go to meet them at their camp, stir up things and head back here” said Rip as he looked at Greta.

“Yeah” she nodded, she adjusted herself over her seat.

“I’ll go with you” said Snart, Greta looked at him “You can use me here and there,”

“Sounds like a plan” nodded Hex.

“Does anyone know where Kendra and Sara are?” asked Martin.

“No” Rip shook his head, “For now we’ll have to deal without them, Mr. Jackson is our priority”

“Yeah” said Martin, he pushed himself up from the chair and hurried to cross the distance between himself and the door, he grabbed the doorknob and pulled it open, and walking out as the rest looked at him.

Rip sighed and looked down at the map that Hex had given them, they had marked and traced lines all over it until they had finally agreed on a plan, his eyes followed the red line, he felt terrible, Jax should be there with them and now all the team was tense and Jax was in the hands of a gang of murderers, the way Jax had screamed was echoing in his head, the way Greta had screamed had scarred his brain and the way her tears rushed down her face had cemented in him the fact that she actually really did care about them.

The screech of a chair turned his attention, followed by everyone else’s, Greta pushed her chair back and stood up, her sunburned face and her olive eyes were a combination that suit her, she glanced at Rip and he looked up at her.

She had been so horrified and so angry at him for the last hours that Rip hadn’t been sure that she could ever look at him again without the hurt, but as he looked at her, he could see her softened features, a strand of hair had flopped over her face and she looked tired, but the anger was gone and he was relieved.

“Greta” said Ray, she turned to Ray, she knew what he meant, that she should give Martin some space, but she couldn’t, not when she had seen the look on his face, not when she knew how much Jax meant to him.

“I won’t be long” and with that she made her way towards the door, Leonard followed her with his icy eyes before he looked down at his feet.

She pushed the door open and stepped out, the wind was blowing a bit harder than it had that day, it was chilly but if felt great against her sunburned skin; the young woman hugged herself, as she looked at Martin, his back to her and his head dropped forward.

“Are you ok?” she whispered, as the door closed behind her.

Martin jolted, startled by her voice, and turned around, he had thought that if anyone would come out it would be Ray or even Rip, but never Greta.

“Yeah” he answered, his voice low, Greta looked down at his arms, he had pulled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows, she looked up at him “I wanted to see if he had communicated or if he was hurt”

“Is he?” she asked, he raised an eyebrow “Hurt?”

“No” he shook his head “Not for now at least”

Greta walked up to him, her eyes staring out into the deserted street, Martin turned to look at the street as well, their backs to the door of the station as the wind ruffled their hair.

“If I had known this was gonna happen, I would have never allowed it” she whispered into the night.

“You couldn’t have known” he pointed out, he set his hands over the handrail of the porch, looking at her by the rear of his eyes.

“It’s gonna work, you know?” she said, she turned to look at him “The plan Rip made”

“I know” he nodded, he looked down at his hands, he was scared and worried.

Greta looked at him for a brief moment before she reached out and placed her hand over his shoulder, Martin turned to look at her.

“He told me what happened to Ronnie” she explained, Martin tensed, “I know how you feel about Jax” she continued “I know it because I can see it all over your face right now, now and all the other times”

“If I wasn’t for me, Jax would never be in this kind of situation” Martin said, Greta’s heart dropped.

“My parents” she whispered, and Martin’s entire system focused on her “Never in a hundred years and more, would have imagined they have me” she explained, no pain, no hurt, just a fact “At least not together, Jesus Christ, never together” she smiled softly as she looked at him “And then I came along and still they couldn’t really get along with each other, my stepdad and my dad take along pretty well” she shook her head with a smile “But I became a common ground for them, they don’t like each other, but they work together for me”

Martin frowned “I don’t understand what this has to do with Jax and me”

“He’s like a son to you” she whispered “And I know you don’t like me that much, Dr. Stein” he looked at her and he regretted being so harsh on her “But we have common ground, we have Jax and we both care about him” her voice felt strained “And I give you my word, I will bring him back safe and sound, no matter what it takes”

He looked at her, the new girl that seemed to be a wild card more often than not “I believe you” he whispered, and it was true.

She smiled at him and nodded, pulling her hand away from him and turning to look out into the deserted street; Martin looked at her, the shapes and lines of her face, her eyes, the way the wind ruffled her hair.

“I do like you, Greta” he spoke after a few seconds, she frowned and turned to look at him. “I’m not saying it just because of what you said” he cleared his throat and turned to the street “You’ve made a difference with us” he shook his head “No, not only with us, you’ve made a difference in us”

Greta pressed her lips into a thin line, dreading that if she said anything, Martin would stop talking.

“Kendra, Ray and Sara” he spoke “They are incredible, and they have this ability, this gift, that allows them to see the good in others, that helps them accept others, helps them see the light other people have” he turned to look at her “They see that in you, they saw it right from the start” he leaned his hip against the rail “Rip considers you part of this team, and Jax,” he chuckled sadly “Jax liked you from the start because you saved his life, but it changed” he shrugged “He cares about you, he trusts you more than he trusts himself” Greta felt an urge to cry then and there “And Snart” he frowned for a moment “I don’t know much about him, he doesn’t open up” he looked down at his hands “But he shifts with you”

“What?” she whispered.

“He likes being around you, I’ve seen you arguing with him in the living room” Martin explained “He likes to argue and you don’t back up to him, so” he shrugged, and Greta smiled. “But you know when I realized that you had such an impact on our team?”

Greta shook her head, a lump in her throat, because this was Martin Stein, and he didn’t like and yet here he was saying things to her that she had never expected to hear and less after she had allowed Jax to be taken.

“When you made Mick Rory laugh” she smiled. “We don’t always give him the place he deserves in the team, being quick to remember that he was Chronos and that he was a criminal” Greta bit part of her lower lip “But you just walked right through that and you just made him your friend, and that is why I believe you will bring Jax back”

“He’s my best friend” she whispered, her voice shaky “Jax, and not just here, he’s my best friend plain and simple”

Martin nodded, and Greta reached out and set her hand over his “And I will bring him back from hell if I had too” she gave him a soft squeeze “I will always bring him back, no matter what”

And it wouldn’t be until much later that Martin would remember these words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Sorry for being so absent!!! This boring Wild West thing is about to finish and just wanted to let you know that a BIG reveal is about to come, well for chapter 100 but stay tuneeeed!!!
> 
> You guys are amazing and thank you for still reading this even if I post like once a month!!!! Also let me know what you think the reveal is gonna be or anything else you have in mind!!!
> 
> I love you!!!


	92. Horses and Pants and All that Jazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group heads out to get Jax back.

 

The group sat around the station, they had had to eat at the saloon, shortly after they had returned to the station to rest; a few of the members had fallen asleep in various different positions but as the night went on, a few also started go wake up.

Greta rubbed her hands together as she walked up towards the cell blocks, she ruffled her hair and looked around, the air that was filtering inside the station was chilly and she was pretty sure that it would only get colder before it got hot once more. The young woman walked to the end of the cell blocks, her mind wondering if Dean would actually deliver her message to her family, he had never failed her before, and she really needed him to keep it like that now; all she wanted was to concentrate on something that wasn’t how Jax was doing at the moment.

“ _I shouldn’t have let them take him”_ she finally allowed her mind to break “ _They should have taken me instead”_

In her life back at home she had friends, she had friends that liked to go out and party, she had friends for sleepovers, but Jax was different; Jax with his sweet smile and his brilliant mind, Jax with his kind heart and positive energy, Jax who had taken a place in her life that she hadn’t realized no one before ever had.

She sighed and bit her lower lip, Jax who had become the brother she never had.

Greta came to a stop in front of a closet door, she reached for the door knob and pulled it open, part of her sighing with relief as she looked inside; she had actually expected to find a mop and a bucket, even guns, but when she sat the shirt and the pair of pants hanging from a nail, she smiled to herself.

“Bingo” she whispered, she reached in and grabbed the pants, they looked like they would fit Rip, which meant that they could fit her, loosely, but she could tie them up with a cloth string from the skirt.

“What are you doing?” the voice slithered down the hall, smoothly and softly.

Greta yelped as low as she could and spun around, her hair flying around her as she came to a stop and her eyes landed over Rip; she hadn’t talked to him alone since Jax had been taken and she wasn’t sure she wanted to talk to him right now.

“Looking for pants” she explained, she glanced down at the pants and then up at Rip “You can’t expect me to go out riding with this skirt”

Rip looked down at her skirt, it had dirt and it was torn and he was sure the dark spots on the fabric were blood, he glanced up at her, the pants in her hands and her eyes over him.

“I don’t think they’ll fit you” he pointed out, stepping forward, the silence in the station told her that probably the rest were still asleep.

“I’ll tie them up with fabric” she shrugged “I’ve rode horses before, with skirts, I’m not doing it today, not with Jax’s safety on the line”

Rip tensed for a moment “I’m sorry about Jax”

“Are you?”

“Of course I am” he said, “He’s part of this team, but they could have taken you as well”

“Better me than him” she answered, looking down at the pants she had found.

“Better no one” he said, he looked at her, the way her blond hair rolled down her shoulder, the way she played with the fabric between her fingers before she looked up at him.

“Yeah, well” she shrugged “We’re here now”

“We’ll be leaving in about an hour” he said, he glanced over his shoulder “Hex thinks it would be better”

“Sure”

She walked forward, past Rip, her mind set on heading to the bathroom so she could change into the pants and then they could leave, the sooner they got Jax back, the better.

Greta walked past him, Rip following her with his eyes and just as she was going to step away, his hand reached out and he wrapped his fingers around her arm gently; Greta stopped and looked down at his hand.

“I’m sorry” his voice was soft, Greta looked up at him, he seemed a lot closer than she thought he would be, the young woman pressed her lips into a thin line. “I’m on your side, Greta”

“I know” she nodded, her face softening.

He looked at her for a few seconds, the way he realized her eyes were much clearer than he had always thought, he opened his mouth to say something else, words bubbling in his chest, her eyes soft but instead he ended up clearing his throat and with that he tore his fingers away from her arm; she nodded at him as Rip took a step back and she turned on her heels, marching towards the bathroom. Rip looked down at his hand and then turned to look at her, he watched her as she walked towards the bathroom, and he looked at the door as she closed it behind herself.

 

___________//____________

 

Hex was leading the galloping group, Rip was close behind him and Greta was grateful that she had been able to find a pair of pants that she could pull on; the air was hitting her face and she was really hoping that the adrenaline would push away the cold that was creeping in on her.

Leonard fell back, waiting for Greta, he glanced at her by the rear of his eyes, the young woman who had started a bar fight to safe Jax was without doubt a box of surprises, almost all the time in a good kind of surprise; she glanced at him and gave him a short smile, he had never seen her cry the way she had when Jax had been taken, but he already knew he never wanted to see her cry like that again.

“ _Don’t do that”_ he told himself “ _Don’t be soft for anyone”_

But he just hadn’t realized that part of him had softened up to her a long time ago.

“He’ll be fine” he said, not sure why he felt compelled to break the silence.

“I know” she nodded, her horse following rapidly behind Rip’s and Hex’s.

“Newbie” the nickname slapped Greta hard, her head snapped back to him, her eyebrow up and Leonard smirked as he looked at her “Be careful when we get there”

Her eyes widened as she looked at him “Are you worried?”

“No” he rolled his eyes “ _Yes”_ is what his mind barked “Just letting you know that you should be careful”

“I will” she smiled, and she thanked the darkness for hiding her blush, because she shouldn’t be feeling this for Leonard, they had an agreement, it wasn’t serious, their fling, it was just harmless fun, right?

Right?

Right…

“I’m always careful”

“No you’re not” he smiled as he turned to look forward, the horses slowing down.

“Snart” she whispered, he turned to look at her “You be careful too, ok?”

“Are you worried?” he asked back, his eyebrow rising up to her.

“Yes” she spoke the words he had been trying to hide, “But hey” she continued as he felt his heart accelerating in his chest at her words “I got you, right?” and she raised her hand to show him the small ring he had given her.

“Right” he whispered, and he wasn’t sure she heard him, and he wasn’t sure he wanted her to hear him; he glanced at her as the horses finally came to a stop, he was a convict, a man with a broken family, he had murdered, his back had more lines and scars than anything he had ever seen, he couldn’t always speak what he wanted her to hear, because he felt that there wasn’t much he could offer that she’d want.

“We’re here” said Hex, Greta’s smile instantly falling from her face.

“Everything is dark” said Rip.

“People know they camp here” explained Hex, he glanced over his shoulder to Greta and Leonard and wondered how on Earth the whole crew didn’t know about their thing. “People try to stay away and not bother them,” he glanced at Rip “They let their guard down”

“They overestimated themselves” pointed out Leonard. “That’s a good thing”

“Yes it is” said Hex, he glanced around the area, there was a small shack, horses tided out and a few tents around the house; it wouldn’t be hard to take them down if they did it quickly, the idea was to lead a few of them back to the town so the town could see the Sheriff taking care of the gang and gaining their trust back.

“Everyone remembers the plan, right?” said Rip, he looked at Leonard and turned to Greta, she nodded and he’s eyes lingered over her for a moment before he turned to the Rogue.

“Of course” he answered.

And that’s how chaos ensued.

 

___________//____________

 

Jeb rushed out of his room the second he heard the screaming, his brain had jumped to action instantly but his body was still a bit sleepy, the man stumbled forward, grabbing the door frame to keep himself up, his eyes darting around the small house as the rest of his men rushed towards the door; outside he could hear screams and gunshots and he knew what was happening.

Greta’s horse galloped forward, his powerful legs pushing him past the running men, screams filled the air but her eyes were focused, she was grabbing the reins of the horse tightly as the day started to break into the sky; she had find Jax before anyone realized what they were after.

If they hadn’t already.

A gunshot sizzled dangerously close to her, Greta gasped and turned to look over her shoulder, Hex had his gun up and had just taken down a man pointing a gun up to her; the powerful animal under her took a violent turn and Greta’s head turned back to face forward, her hands clutching at the reins even harder than before.

The chaos around them was something she had never experienced, out in the open where the environment couldn’t be controlled, where the odds were inconclusive and the flying bullets could take down anyone who just happened to be on the wrong place at the wrong time.

“ _Where is he?!”_ her mind screamed, she hunched forward, a trick her step father had taught her, he had called it aerodynamics, she wasn’t sure if it was true, but right now she didn’t care.

Her eyes landed over the shack, people were running around it, hiding form the bullet rain from Rip, Hex and Leonard; she watched as a man stumbled out of a window and hurried towards one of the tents at the far end, she narrowed her eyes and maneuvered the horse towards the tent, she was sure no one had come out of it and that was possibly a good thing.

Greta grunted, it wasn’t that she disliked horses, it was that she had an ultimate respect for them and even if she had managed to complete a few tricks her step father had taught her, this was an environment in which she knew she couldn’t miss anything; if she missed, she could end up dead or worse, Jax could end up dead.

She opened her mouth and took a deep breath, one of her hands left the reins, her palm pressed down over the seat and as she exhaled, her mind cleared out and she swung her leg over the seat as fast as she could, adjusting herself with both legs over the left side of the horse; the animal had no signs of stopping and she was actually counting on it.

 _“Trust yourself, Greta”_ her stepfather had said “ _You know you can do it”_

She tightened her jaw and tugged her foot out of the stirrup, thankful that her step dad had been so pushy about teaching her new ways to relive stress; and with one last encouraging though, Greta pushed herself off the horse.

Greta landed on all fours, stumbling to her side, avoiding falling down completely by leaning her elbow against the ground, her horse raced by, circling around and she really hoped he wasn’t going back to the town without her. She pushed herself up to her knees, her right hand reaching out for the gun that Hex had given her and finally stood up.

The young woman raced towards the tent, Rip watching as she ran away and he wondered if she ever did anything without being as reckless as she was; then again it wouldn’t be Greta unless she was being a reckless, utter mess.

“Fuck off!” she heard his voice and Greta felt her heart come back to life as she grabbed the flap of the tent and threw it open; a man with his back to her, glanced over his shoulder, Jax was tied up in front of him.

The man spin around and Jax gasped, but Greta was ready, she threw her leg forward, kicking the man in the stomach, he stumbled back and crashed on his back with a horse noise before he felt the young woman jumping over him.

The first blow was the worse.

She turned the gun around and slammed its butt over the man’s face, he gasped and Greta felt his cheekbone break under the gun; with her eyes locked over him, she hit him again and again and again, blood shooting up and around, blood drops landing over her shirt and her new pants and Jax witnessed what Leonard and Rip already had.

 _“This is why people are afraid of her”_ she had heard her mother say.

“ _You need to stop”_ her stepdad had jumped in to defend Greta, _“People are afraid of what they don’t understand, they don’t understand her, and before you say it”_ he had always known what her mother was going to say “ _Her dad isn’t to blame here, he needs to know the truth about her!”_

“Greta!” his voice pulled her out of her thoughts, she blinked and looked down at the dead man, and for the first time since she lost control like this, Greta’s hand trembled; she glanced at the gun, it was shaking and full of blood as was her hand. “Greta, look at me!” his voice was loud but it was still gentle and caring.

Greta turned her head to Jax, he had his hands behind his back and his legs pulled to his chest but his eyes were on her, there were blood stains over his pants but he seemed uncaring, all he cared about was getting her attention over him.

“You ok?” he said, his voice lowering.

“Are you ok?” she asked back, and Jax had the impression that maybe she hadn’t heard him.

“Yes” he nodded as he looked at her.

“Ok” she nodded, she scrambled off the dead man and crawled towards Jax, the gun pressing against her palm; she crawled around him and her fingers were agile into getting the rope away from his hands, they needed to get out of there quick because they needed to get the rest of the gang back to the town.

Feeling the strain leave her wrists was incredible, but Jax’s mind was heavy, the way her eyes had looked when she had been hitting the man was something Jax had never seen and he was sure he had to talk to her once they were able to get out of there.

“We need to go” said Greta, she pushed herself up and her bloody left hand reached out to grab Jax’s arm, she pulled at him and Jax pushed himself up, his arms were hurting from being pulled behind him, but he knew they had to get out of there now.

“You have an escape plan?” asked Jax as he turned to look at her.

“Yes” she nodded “Kind of”

“What is that supposed to mean?” he frowned as he looked at her.

“That you have to trust me” she offered him a smile.

“Oh” whispered Jax “Ok, let’s go” because Greta had scared him with the way her eyes had looked, but he would trust her with his life blindly.

Her free hand reached for him and she wrapped her fingers around his wrist, she pulled at him and they dashed out of the tent; Jax instantly wishing that their plans were a bit less chaotic; dead people lay around and open fire was being directed from everywhere, it felt like hours had passed since the Legends had arrived to the camp, but only a few minutes had gone by.

Greta glanced around, a stray horse was trotting up to them, there was blood splattered against his beige fur, but Greta was sure it didn’t belong to him; the young woman let go of Jax’s hand and hurried towards the animal, grabbing the reins that hung loosely. She tugged at the reins and the horse tried to pull away, she pulled harder and he came to a stop, she turned to Jax and gave him a nod.

“Come on!” she called out to him.

Jax hurried towards her, the young woman shoved the reins into his hands, she tapped his leg and he lifted it, slipping his foot into the stirrup and he pushed himself up, Greta giving him a hand; he turned to look at her, holding the reins and ready to help her up, he extended his hand to her, but instead of getting her hand, she slapped the gun into his palm

“Go!” she nodded at him. “Hex is by the open trees, go!” and without giving Jax a chance to argue, she slapped the horse as hard as she could, and the animal shot forward accompanied by a small yelp from Jax.

The young woman watched the horse rush away and she felt her heart leap with joy, Jax was alright and now all they had to do was get out of that hell whole; she turned around, her heard racing in her chest because she needed to get out of there and just as she was sure she’d have to run away and head to Hex, her horse came galloping back around.

“Yes” she smiled to herself, and just like that, she started to run.

Hex had to give it to her, she had been a nervous wreck during the shooting but right now, right now the blond was setting the bar high for the rest, he smirked as the horse with Jax reached him and he knew they had a few minutes to leave.

Greta intercepted the horse closely to where she had been standing, the rein was out of her reach but she had been taught other ways to get on a horse and guide it: it’s hair. She extended her hands and with an expertise and with the finesse only her stepdad had, Greta’s hands grabbed the hair of the animal and she jumped just as she tugged at the hair.

The head of the horse swayed partially towards Greta, but the animal didn’t stop, Greta threw her leg over and with a soft bump of her knee against the seat, she was over the horse faster than she had thought and a smirk spread over her face as she realized that if her stepdad had seen her, then he would have been incredibly proud.

The horse rushed towards Hex and Jax, Leonard was making his way towards them too and Rip was yelling something to Jeb and the remaining men; something Greta didn’t hear, but Leonard did.

“If you want to end this” Rip’s voice said “We offer you a duel against the Sheriff at noon, today” and with that he turned around and headed towards the rest of his group.

“Move it!” barked Hex, he turned his horse and without waiting for the rest, he was dashing down the road, Jax’s horse rushing behind him and Rip close behind, the last thing he was going to do was let Jax get caught again, it had hurt him to see the young man being taken, but he had never seen anyone scream as hard as Greta had when Jax had been taken.

Leonard turned back to the camp, his gun raised and he shoot a man who was rushing towards one of the horses; he didn’t want anyone going after them.

“Go!” he barked glancing at her.

“Come on!” said Greta, she turned her horse and galloped away, Rip, Hex and Jax already out of sight.

Leonard glanced at her and then forced his horse to go fast enough to reach the young woman, the reins in one hand and the gun in the other; Greta glanced over her shoulder when he was reaching her.

“Whose blood is that?” he asked, his eyes straight forward but they were hard.

“What?” she asked as she glanced at him briefly.

“The blood on your hands, Newbie”

And she didn’t have to guess by the tone that he was pissed, Greta frowned and pulled at the reins of her horse, the animal slowing down significantly, Leonard did the same.

“Don’t call me that, Snart” she said, her voice low.

He turned to look at her, he dropped the reins and shoved the gun back in his holder “Is that your blood?”

“No” she shook her head, she looked down at her hands, they were still holding the hair of the animal, but the blood had dried off onto her skin. “I didn’t know his name” she answered as she looked at him. “He was some random dude, he was holding Jax”

“Are you hurt?”

“No” she shook her head again, and then a smirk appeared over her lips “Were you worried?”

He rolled his eyes, she was younger than he was but somehow he had the impression that he had never had that joyful tone that she was using right now.

“No” he answered, she smiled and pulled her feet out of the stirrup and gave his leg a nudge. ”But being careful doesn’t mean jumping out of a horse like that”

“I’m fine” she shrugged, their horses walking gently as he looked at her. “You were the one who got shot, may I remind you of that”

“I’m fine” he answered, she smiled at him.

“Good” she rubbed her hands over her pants but the blood wasn’t going anywhere. “You should be more explicit about what kind of careful you mean”

“Meaning what?” he asked, his eyebrow raised and even if he still had that defensive tone in his voice, she smirked and raised an eyebrow.

“Well” she shrugged and gave him her best innocent look that moved things in Leonard. “I need to know if you mean be careful don’t get shot or stabbed or if you mean something else”

“Something like what?” he asked, she bit down on the left side of her lower lip, pretending to think of something to say, but Leonard could see the twinkle in her eyes. “Greta” he said.

Her lip slowly slipped away from between her teeth, a bit swollen and bright pink, his eyes drifting down to her mouth before he glanced up at her; her eyes big again, pretending innocence when he could see the wickedness behind them.

“Or be careful don’t tie me that hard against the headboard” she shrugged “You see the difference, Len?”

His eyebrow shot up at her and she winked before smacking her horse with her ankles and gaining speed and distance from Leonard; leaving the Rogue surprised, intrigued, with an idea and having to catch up with her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what that last conversation was but probably will lead to some kinky shit because why not? Let me know if you liked it!!! It actually turned out a looot better than I expected and I really liked it!!!
> 
> #WhatDidRIpWannaTellHer   
> #LenGetsIdeas  
> #JaxIsBack
> 
> I've been horrible, I know!!! I'm so sorry!!! T.T but just the next chapter and I PROMISE it will get better, and just to prove my point, here's a part of the 100th chapter special I was talking about.
> 
> _____________//_______________
> 
> She would regret it later, of course she would, the lack of touch, the lack of sense when you dropped a bomb like this; but right now, right now she wasn’t thinking straight, her emotions were fighting to burst from her, her heart was racing and the air felt suffocating, and the adrenaline made her feel lightheaded.  
> And timing, someone had said once, is a bitch.  
> “I love him!” she cried out, and the words echoed loudly through the room. “I love him” she said softer, her arm dropping to her side.


	93. New Sheriff In Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jax is back, the group reunites fully and the duel for the town ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gif fest if back, I am so sorry!!!
> 
> Guys pleaseee help me out with the question at the bottom, I really want to know your opinion!!!!
> 
> thank you!!! Love to all <3

Greta was throwing herself off the horse, yet again, when Leonard reached the group, she stumbled to the side but Mick grabbed her arm to steady her up; his fingers leaving her arm as soon as she was standing straight because he knew what she wanted, he knew where her mind was even better than the rest of the group.

She shrieked as Martin released Jax from their welcoming hug and just as Jax turned around, her arms flew around his neck and she pulled him up to her chest; now with the adrenaline gone, with Jax back to the safety of the group, now Greta could deal with her emotions.

Jax’s arms wrapped around her instinctively, closing his eyes as he pressed the side of his face against her hair; and it felt like home. Jax had a lot of friends back home, he had some he was closer to than others, but with Greta it was different, it always had, somehow, something about her made him feel at home, feel safe.

“Oh my god” she whispered against his shoulder “You’re ok” she tightened her grip around him. “I’m so sorry, I’m sorry it took so long”

Martin watched as Jax’s right hand smooth down her hair, his eyes closed as Greta continued to whisper to him; this is what he had been talking about, the way it seemed natural and right to see Jax and Greta holding each other. She had been the unwanted new crew member and yet she had turned into so much more and Martin would never be able to thank her enough for bringing Jax back safe and sound.

“I’m sorry” she whispered “I should have done something”

“You did” he whispered back to her “You always do” he smiled as he opened his eyes “What would I do without you, G?” he chuckled as he pulled away from her, his arms snaking away from her and his hands landing gently over her face, his thumbs cleaning her tears away from her cheeks.

Greta smiled and shook her head slightly, leaning her face against his left hand for a brief moment as Rip, Hex and Leonard told the rest what had happened back at the Stillwater gang camp.

“They’ll be here before noon, I’m sure of it” said Hex, he pushed his hands into his pockets, Ray glanced at Jax and Greta and his eyes were instantly drawn to the blood on Jax’s pants and Greta’s hands.

“Are you hurt?” he blurt out, turning his body to them.

“What?” said Jax, he frowned and looked at Ray.

“Are you hurt? You have blood on your pants and your hands are covered in blood” he said signaling between Greta and Jax.

“Oh,” Jax looked down at his pants and glanced at Greta before he focused on Ray “No, it’s not mine, I’m fine actually”

Ray turned to Greta “Oh no, it’s not mine either, it’s from a gang member” she shrugged “I hit him with the gun several times, hurt him pretty bad”

“He’s dead” said Jax, Greta frowned and glanced at him as Mick snorted a laugh “Don’t look at me like that, you know he’s dead”

“He might be dead” said Greta as she turned to Ray and Rip, Rip’s eyebrow shooting up but a small smirk over his lips as he looked at her.

“Oh” whispered Ray, “Ok, as long as you guys are fine” he smiled at Jax “It’s great to have you back, Jax, it really is”

“Don’t you start crying on me, Palmer” chuckled Jax, even though he was grateful that his team worried so much about him.

“We should review the plan” said Rip, tore his eyes from Greta and turned look at Hex.

“I agree” said Jonah.

 

___________//____________

Greta rubbed her face with both hands when the door of the station was pushed open, a soft yelp escaped her lips as Ray jolted next to her and the rest of the group turned to the door: Kendra walked in first followed by Sara.

“Hey” smiled Kendra, Greta’s eyebrows shot up and she turned to look at Rip.

“What’s wrong?” asked Sara, noticing instantly the energy in the room, the way everyone was looking at them and the way their faces looked tired and strained.

“A lot” answered Greta.

“Where have you been?” asked Martin.

“We got carried away” Sara answered, she glanced at Kendra, the conversation they had had with Kendra’s past self would remain a secret between the two of them for now.

“We got shot at” started Jax.

“Leonard was hit” added Ray.

“Jax got kidnapped” Martin jumped in.

“We have a duel at noon” said Rip.

“Blondie killed a man” snorted Mick, Leonard glanced at him with an amused expression as Greta’s head snapped towards Mick.

“You don’t know if he’s dead” she whispered.

“He is” said both Mick and Jax at the same time, Greta rolled her eyes and turned to the two ladies who had just returned.

“What the fuck” whispered Sara “We leave you guys for a day and everything goes to shit”

“We had to entertain ourselves while you returned” shrugged Leonard, his legs over the desk and crossed at the ankles.

“Is everyone alright?” asked Kendra, her eyes instantly landing over Ray.

“Yes” he smiled, “We are, we just rescued Jax a few hours ago”

Kendra’s head snapped towards Jax, the young man gave her a smile and a shrug.

“We don’t have time for this” said Hex, he looked at Rip “We need to get in position, all of us, they are probably already on their way and we can’t be caught off guard like we have the last few times”

“I agree” Greta nodded, she pushed her chair back and stood up.

Leonard looked at her, they had slept for a few hours back at the hotel but he could still see the strains of sleepless night after Jax had been taken, he knew she was tired, better yet, he knew all the team was tired and the sooner they dealt with this, the sooner they could go back to the Waverider.

Rapidly, Ray explained the plan out to Kendra and Sara, giving them stations on the ground near the sheriff station in case Jeb and his men wanted to play smart; Mick wasn’t far from them and Jax and Martin had been given places on the roof of the station, turning into FireStorm would be a last resource but still it was something they couldn’t dismiss, Ray was standing in the middle, waiting for the men to arrive, he was the Sheriff after all, and next to him was Hex, in case he could assign someone else for the duel, it had been set that Ray would choose Hex.

And finally Leonard had his rifle out the window of the second floor of the house directly in front of the station, Rip was just two rooms away in the same position and Greta was on the first floor; the townspeople had been asked to stay inside their homes, as far from the duel as they could, and even if most of them had listened, a few others had strolled out to see if this was the moment where they would finally liberate themselves from Jeb and his hell crew.

Greta sucked in air as Jeb’s horse came into view, after him came at least a dozen more men and she wondered how many people where in his gang because it felt like every time they had an encounter with him, more gang men just popped out of the thin air.

“Sheriff” spoke Jeb, he stopped his horse and swiftly he got off of it.

“Jeb” nodded Ray, he was feeling anxious and nervous, but he wasn’t going to drop the ball on this, this man had been harassing this people, terrorizing them and if he could help stop it, then he would damn well do it.

“Impressive what you pulled out today” said Jeb, he walked up towards Ray, leaving a few feet between them. “Killed a few of my men”

“Not enough” pointed out Hex, he cocked his head and Jeb barely gave him a glance.

“What would it take for us to resolve this?” asked Jeb.

“You leaving this people alone” answered Ray, “Stop harassing the town”

“Oh my” chuckled Jeb, his hand landing over his chest as he mocked Ray “And why exactly would I do that? Have you gotten any idea of how much I gain from these people?”

“So that’s a no?” asked Ray, he wasn’t going to allow this man to stray him away from the plan they had assembled already.

“It’s a no” nodded Jeb.

“I wanted to resolve this without anyone else getting killed” sighed Ray “But you are not leaving us any choice”

“You asked me to come for a duel, then let’s duel, I didn’t come here to waste my time with you and your little group”

Leonard narrowed his eyes as Ray continued to talk to Jeb, he had caught movement at the far end, he turned the rifle to aim at the movement, his finger on the trigger as he waited to see if it moved again.

“I have something moving at the back” said Leonard, they had the ear pieces back on now that the whole group was back together.

“Where?” asked Rip.

“Far back” answered Leonard “Near the drinking site for the horses”

Rip turned his own rifle towards the spot as Ray and Jeb agreed the terms of the duel, and Rip was sure that someone was hiding, ready to jump out and try and shoot someone from their crew.

“Can someone confirm that Palmer has a gun on himself?” asked Leonard.

“I thought Hex was going to do the duel” said Greta.

“There’s someone on the far back” answered Rip.

“Fuck this shit” whispered Leonard, “Sara”

“Snart” she frowned, her eyes over Ray.

“Get Palmer out of there, it’s a trap” barked Leonard, he loaded the gun, narrowed his eyes and just as Jeb moved to the side, a man emerged from his hiding spot; Leonard growled under his breath and pulled the trigger.

The bullet flew off from the window, erasing the space between Leonard and the ambusher and hitting the man in the throat, sending him back and slumping just as the dozen men that had come with Jeb threw themselves at the rest of the Waverider crew.

“For fucks sakes!” barked Greta, she pulled the trigger, hitting a man on the leg before she rapidly crawled out of the window, the citizens running around as Rip hurried down the stairs and Leonard took down another man.

Sara and Kendra launched themselves into the battle, they had been the ones with the best night sleep but their attention was focused over the gang; Sara hissed with anger, pulling out from her long coat one of her batons and without thought, she spin around, swinging it and hitting a man on the face, she threw a punch and the man collapsed on the floor. Kendra was done with this, she had had a very unhelpful talk with her past self, her friends had been shot at, Jax had been kidnapped and now her man had been ambushed.

“Fuck no” she thought, throwing her leg up and hitting a man on the chest, he stumbled back and Sara swung her baton, hitting him on the throat before she hit him again on the back of the head.

Punches were flying, bullets rained down from Martin, Jax, and Leonard, covering the rest of the group, Mick had thrown a man through a window and when he didn’t returned, Jax made the assumption that he was probably dead; Hex was shooting around, staying as close as he could from Ray as the chaos erupted around them once more.

“You really thought this was going to be that simple?” barked Jeb, he pulled out then gun from his belt and shot at Ray, Hex had rushed off to help a young boy get away from the raging bullet fire.

“RAY!” cried Jax, he lowered his rifle but from his angle he couldn’t hit Jeb even if he tried to shoot at him.

“Of course not” Ray answered, he took a step back but pulled out his own gun, his steady hand pointed out at Jeb and for a moment shock spread over Jeb’s face; he hadn’t expected the sheriff to have a gun, at least not this poor excuse of a sheriff. “But you really thought you could come to our town and raise hell?” he took a step forward. “I think you misjudged us”

“If you had simply allowed your whore to have a drink with my man, then nothing would have happened” explained Jeb, Ray frowned.

“Her name is Greta and no means no” snapped Ray, their guns pointed at each other and the teams beat the crap out of each other.

“And then you couldn’t just accept it when we took what we were entitled too” Jeb barked “If you had allowed us to keep the boy, then things would have been settled”

“Jax belongs to no one” said Ray “And if you think we were going to allow you to terrorize the town, you are clearly an imbecile”

Jeb frowned and the hand holding the gun shook before he threw himself forward and a gunshot echoed through the streets and the screams and grunts.

Greta’s head snapped towards Ray, Jeb was looking at Ray but his free hand was pressed up to his chest and his other hand had dropped the gun her had been holding, he stumbled back a few steps, his eyes locked over the smoking gun in Ray’s hand and then he dropped back with blood gushing from his chest.

And the fight came to a stop.

The remaining men from Jeb’s crew turned in shock to see their leader collapse on the floor, his body convulsed a few times before he lay limp in the middle of the street; Ray finally lowering his gun, his eyes glued over Jeb’s body.

“Holy fuck” whispered Jax.

Ray tore his eyes from the dead man, his eyes were stern and harsh “I think that settles it” he spoke “Arrest these men” he motioned to the men who were still alive.

“Yeah Hair Cut!” chuckled Mick, his heavy hand landing over Ray’s shoulder “You saved the town, Cowboy” he patted him before he walked towards one of the men and grabbed his arm; a small smile forming over Ray’s lips as the team grabbed the five men that had survived and lead them towards the station.

“Ray” spoke Kendra, her voice was soft, Ray turned to look at her “Are you ok?”

“Yes” he nodded “Are you ok?” he asked, his eyes softening as he looked at her and Kendra forgot all the nonsense the woman had told her about not being able to love another man that wasn’t Carter; she would never be able to trick her mind or body into believing that she didn’t love Ray Palmer.

“Yes” she smiled “Come on” she reached out and her fingers wrapped around his free hand “You’re the Sheriff, the people are coming out of their homes”

And that’s how Ray became a hero in the Wild West.

Rip, Martin and Jax placed the men in the cells as Ray talked to the people in the town, Kendra next to him as Sara and Mick sat outside the station, Leonard joining them shortly after with Greta behind him.

“Ray can kick some ass” smiled Greta, she leaned against Mick’s shoulder.

“Yeah” nodded Sara, she looked at Leonard. “You got shot?”

“Nothing serious” shrugged Leonard, Sara’s eyes drifted towards his torn shirt and she noticed something no one else had.

His shirt was ripped and he had blood over his exposed skin, pieces of a bandage remained around the shoulder, but if he had gotten shot and they had had no time to head to the Waverider, where was his wound?

The woman frowned and opened her mouth to ask, but Ray’s words cut short into her mind.

“And that’s why I’m naming Jonah Hex, the new Sheriff” he nodded with a smile as the group turned to look at him and Martin, Rip and Jax walked out of the station “He has all my trust and I know he will do an amazing job protecting you all”

The small crowd clapped and Ray smiled as he turned to look at Hex, he gave him a short nod and Ray handed him the Sheriff’s star; it felt great to see all these people being grateful that he had helped them, but he couldn’t stay, his heart and his mind would always belong to the Waverider.

“Nice speech” smiled Sara as Ray walked up to them.

“Thank you” nodded Ray.

“Great aim too, man” chuckled Jax “That was impressive”

“Yeah, well, it was a duel right?” answered Ray.

Greta shook her head, they had agreed that Hex would be the one up for the duel, but she was impressed with Ray, the man had a heart of gold and there was nothing he could do that would ever let anyone down; she shifted her weight from one leg to the other as the group talked briefly, she glanced over her shoulder and her eyes landed over Rip, he looked at her for a moment, his mind returning to what he had wanted to talk to her about, but instead he gave her a short nod that she returned.

At least she wasn’t hating his guts anymore, and he could live with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! First off, let me start by saying THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH for reading this story!!!! It's been a year since it started and you guys have been amazing!!!!
> 
> The big reveal will be up on the 100th chapter, uniting the timeline from chapter 1 with the rest of this!!!
> 
> Oh, by the way I have a quick question becuase I dont know how you guys would feel so, i want to see what you guys think first; so concerning what Greta said on the last chapter the tie up thing, how would you guys feel if there was a chapter about that, like it wouldnt bring anything to the plot just, you know, sex. 
> 
> I dont know how you guys felt about it, so i wanted to know!! Let me know!!!
> 
> #JustDoIt  
> #PornWithoutPlot
> 
> or
> 
> #PlotAndNoPorn  
> #WhyYouWantPorn


	94. A Bit of Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vandal gets information he wanted, Dean keeps his promise and Greta has a request for Gideon

Vandal pushed the door of the lab open, he stepped in followed by Pines, the man had been on the backs of everyone in the lab so they could figure out the mystery that the blond girl with the violent skills was.

In his years throughout time and space, he had to admit that Pines was by far the best henchman he could have gotten, he was quick, witty, intense and he had seen him being brutally cruel with others and he was pretty sure that something equally nasty was heading towards Greta when they got their hands over her.

He was right.

“What is it?” snapped Vandal, he played with the cane in his hand and looked at the team, like always they looked like deer caught in headlights.

“We found something” explained a middle age man, he was fiddling with a file as he looked from Vandal to Pines and then back to Vandal.

Vandal’s eyebrows shot up as he looked at the man, he had been on edge but had decided to concentrate on a way of getting the Legends dead or captured; he cocked his head to the left and narrowed his eyes.

“Let’s hear it” his voice was low but it slithered loudly across the room as he tensed him hold on the cane.

The man, Jim, hesitated for a split second before he cleared his throat and stepped towards Savage, he extended the file towards him; Vandal looked down at the file and took it from his hands, opening it as he looked up at Jim, waiting for him to start explaining.

“The girl” he started and his voice was nervous but Vandal could detect a hint of pride, after three lab leaders had gotten killed for their lack of efficiency, they had finally managed to get what Savage wanted. “She’s… exceptional”

Vandal rose his eyebrow and Pines narrowed his eyes, tensing his jaw as he looked at Jim.

“Despite what the team believed at the beginning” he continued, trying his best not to look at Pines “She is not entirely a product of genetic manipulation” Vandal’s eyes shined “As you can see in the file,” Vandal looked down at it and Pines took a step towards him to look down at the papers “She has a lot of characteristics enhanced, the blood samples weren’t much but they were enough to determine a lot of the things you wanted, sir”

Vandal looked up at him “Meaning?” Pines looked up at Jim, he had talked to Vandal about Greta for a long time and he knew exactly what Vandal wanted to know, from all that information in the file, there was just one thing he wanted to know.

“The girl,” swallowed Jim “She is who you think she is, there is no doubt about that” he looked at the file “The information you want is on the last page, sir”

A smile spread over Vandal’s face, he handed the file to Pines and took a step towards Jim, Jim tensed but held his ground as Vandal approached him.

“Well” smiled Vandal “You have given me a very pleasant surprise, Jim” he reached out and set his hand over Jim’s shoulder “Now,” he looked around the lab team “Find a way to keep her sedated, I mean you did say she wasn’t entirely the product of genetic manipulation” he turned to Jim “I want her tamed and obedient when she gets here” he glanced at Pines as he dropped his hand from Jim’s shoulder “Our friend here has plans for the guest of honor”

And with that Vandal turned around and walked out of the room, Jim followed him with his sight and then slowly turned to look at Pines; the kind of fear that Vandal set on people wasn’t like the one Pines made people fear.

Jim gave him a nod and Pines nodded back before he turned around and walked behind Vandal, whatever Vandal had planned for the young woman, it would be nothing compared to the things Jim knew that Pines wanted to do to her.

“ _It’s gonna be hell on earth for that girl”_ he thought as Pines walked out of the room.

And he would be proven right.

 

___________//____________

 

Dean wasn’t even hearing the words coming out of Valeria’s voice, he wasn’t intending on being rude or anything like it, it was just that he couldn’t get his mind off what Greta had asked out of him; the way her eyes had shined and waited as he searched for the words to answer, he had never been able to resist her, and even after he had let go of the feeling that he owed her his life and his after life, he still couldn’t find a way to say no to her.

Maybe that’s what happens with first love.

They took a curve as Silvia and Valeria kept talking, Dean looked down at his phone, of course he would never really admit to anyone that the young woman was his first love, he had never really thought about it until the idea had suddenly hit him like a truck; he frowned as he swallowed hard, he would always have a soft spot for her, that was for sure, the rest of his feelings for the blonde would remain a secret just like their relationship had.

“So, when could we see the pictures?” asked Silvia as they came to a stop “To see where they fit in the book?”

She turned to look at Dean, he stopped and turned to look at her, the way her eyes were staring back at him told him that she was expecting an answer from him.

“What?” he asked, Valeria narrowed her eyes for a moment.

“Are you ok?” she asked.

“Yeah” nodded Dean “I was just thinking about something” he looked at Silvia “What did you say?”

“About the pictures”

“Oh, yes of course” he gave her a smile but Valeria could see he was still not there completely “I’ll have them tomorrow”

“Awesome” she turned to Valeria “I’ll see you at the cafeteria” and with that the young woman turned on her heels and she walked away; she didn’t have to be a genius to know that Valeria wanted to talk to Dean, after all she knew about the thing going on between them.

Valeria watched as Silvia walked away before she turned to face Dean once more, he looked at her and she felt that sting of jealousy spread over her; whatever was in his mind, it had been there for the past three days.

“Is everything ok?”

“Yeah” he nodded “I’m just thinking about all the stuff I have to do” he shrugged.

“Are you sure it’s just that?” she asked, and she knew she shouldn’t be pushing it, they were supposed to be no strings attached, but part of her was really hoping he would end up seeing how much she cared about him.

“Yes” he answered “Look, Val, I have a lot of work to do, let’s not do this right now”

“Do what?” she asked, and she was almost certain it had something to do with that girl that had been in the ship the other day; that Mickey girl.

“You know what I mean” he sighed “I can’t do this right now”

“You never can” she sighed.

He tensed his jaw as he looked at her, he passed a hand through his hair before he sighed heavily “Maybe we should talk about this later” he lowered his voice “Maybe this is not the best idea”

“What?” she whispered “What’s not the best idea?”

“You and I” he answered simply.

“Is this about that girl?” she spat and she instantly regretted it, her face flushed as she looked at him, Dean’s eyes were wide but he recovered rapidly as he looked down at her.

“I have to go” he explained “I’ll be by your apartment later”

“Dean” she whispered, her hand reached out to his but he simply slipped his hand away from her grasp and slipped it into the pocket of his jean. “Don’t do this, I’m sorry”

“You don’t have to be sorry, Val” he explained “It’s just how it is” he looked over his shoulder and down the hall, he knew where he had to go, he turned back to her “It is how it is”

She looked at him, her heart constricting in her chest, the way he smiled down at her it was sincere and unique but there was no love in it, at least not the kind of love she wanted from him; not the feeling she wanted, and she really tried to ignore it, to believe that it was love what fueled his body when his skin was burning for her, that it was love when he pulled her into secret kisses. But Dean had always been honest, it wasn’t serious and it would never be, his heart wasn’t there for it, his heart wasn’t hers.

His heart would never be hers.

“I have to go” he said “I’ll see you tonight”

And she answered what she always would “I’ll wait up for you”

Dean looked at her for a moment, the way her eyes shined, the way her lips quirked into a smile, he knew he had to put a stop to it, that it couldn’t go on forever and that he had to spear her a broken heart; but for now he had to a mission to complete, so he gave her a short nod and turned around, his strides long and steady as he made his way down the corridor of the university to head to the office at the very end of the wing.

With all the different emotions and things he had been having to do since he had arrived from his time trip with his students, Dean had been forced to push back his meeting with Greta’s stepfather, the man was a nice guy, he was smooth and elegant and smart and kind; Dean had always had the impression that Greta was a bit more like her father and her stepfather than she was like her mother, of course until he had figured everything out that is.

With a deep breath, Dean knocked on the office door and waited silently outside for a few seconds before a voice answered to his call.

“Come in, please!”

Dean wrapped his hand around the doorknob and pushed the door open, the scent of cinnamon hitting him instantly; the office was just as big as his own, but where he’s was minimalistic and white and grey, this one had browns and beiges.

“Dean, hey!” smiled the man at the other side of the room, he was sitting behind the desk but stood up instantly.

“Kevin, good afternoon” Dean answered back, closing the door behind himself.

“How are you? How was the trip?” he shook his hand rapidly and firmly.

“ _Right to the point”_ thought Dean, “It was productive” he answered “Really good information for the book”

“Amazing, I’m glad to hear that” Kevin nodded, pushing his hands inside the pockets of his pants.

“Thanks” Dean smiled, how many times had he looked at this man directly into the eyes and pretended he wasn’t having sex with his step daughter. “I need to talk to you, Kevin”

“Of course” nodded Kevin, he frowned as he looked at Dean, they weren’t really friends but there was a lot of respect from both parts. “What’s up?”

“Its about Greta” he blurt out, he couldn’t overthink it because then he would lose his nerve and he would break his promise to his Golden Girl.

Silence fell in the room and the tension crashed inside as fast as a tidal wave, Kevin’s eyebrows shot up as he looked at Dean; the stepfather pulled his hands out of the pockets of his pants and took a step forward, suddenly not really sure what to do with himself.

“What?” he whispered “What are you talking about?”

“I talked to her” Dean explained, and the shock spread faster over Kevin’s face.

“When did you talk to her?” he asked, not caring that it had been decided with his wife that they would try their best to keep quiet about Greta leaving. “Where did you talk to her?”

“I ran into her during my trip” Dean answered, Kevin swallowed hard. “I talked to her there”

“Is she ok?” he gasped, he passed his left hand over his face “Was she alone? What was she doing?”

“I don’t know what she was doing” Dean said, because at least that wasn’t a lie. “But no, she was not alone”

“Who was with her?” his eyes searched Dean’s and Dean couldn’t help but wonder if there had ever been a hint of suspicion in Kevin about what was going on between Greta and Dean.

“Kevin,” sighed Dean, he knew it wasn’t the best idea to tell him about Greta’s company.

“Who was with her!?” he said loudly, he was worried sick, his wife was worried and now someone had answers and he needed them now.

Dean looked at him, hesitating for a moment before he answered “The Legends”

And the color drained from Kevin’s face instantly, he took a step back almost as if Dean could burn him, he pressed his lips into a thin line and passed his hand through his hair; his mind was racing and his heart was beating like a sledgehammer, he knew Greta had been going off to look for the Legends, but knowing that she was with them made things harder.

“Was he there?” he asked softly, amazed that his voice sounded steady.

“They were all there” answered Dean.

“Do they know?” he whispered, his eyes searching Dean’s and Dean could see the panic setting inside Kevin, because how terrible must it be to know that your child is out in time and space doing who knew what.

“She said they didn’t”

“Did you believe her?” asked Kevin, Dean looked at him, how was he supposed to answer that?

“Kevin” he sighed, he felt like suffocating in that room.

“Did you believe her, Dean?”

The tone in his voice was pleading and Dean had to answer “Yes, I did”

 

___________//____________

 

As her stepfather was talking to Dean and Pines was leaving the lab with the file about her, Greta was making her way down the corridor of the Waverider; it was one of those quiet hours on the ship and she was sure she wouldn’t get a better time to request what she wanted from Gideon.

The young woman entered the workshop, the closet doors were closed, enclosing the clothes that had survived the missions and that the crew hadn’t taken to their own closets; she pressed her hand over the control pad and the door closed down behind her swiftly.

“Hi Gideon” she said, pushing her hands into the pockets of her jean shorts.

“Hello Greta” Gideon answered, the young woman glanced around “What can I do for you?”

“I have something in mind” she explained, she bit her lower lip “I’m not sure how to deliver this” she walked around the room for a moment, she knew Gideon wouldn’t tell on her, and obviously adding to the fact that Greta had more than once, reprogrammed Gideon’s system with the things that her stepdad and her father had taught her.

“I’m listening” said Gideon, the voice echoing in the room and Greta was glad that no one else was around to hear what she was going to ask out of Gideon.

This wasn’t the first time she used this, on the other hand it was the first time she asked a space ship to make her an outfit instead of going out to buy one; of course this way was better, the outfit would fit her like a glove and she didn’t have to pay for it.

“I want to know if you could make something especial for me” said Greta, she shrugged and pulled her hands out of her pockets, “But I don’t want the rest of the crew to know”

“Of course I can make it” said Gideon “I can keep a secret”

“Ok, so I have this in mind” she explained, her right hand went into her pocket and she pulled out a piece of paper with drawing she had made, she wasn’t the best artist but she wasn’t terrible at it. “Could you make that?”

“Of course I can” answered Gideon and Greta had the impression that she was giving her attitude but she ignored it.

“Black would be great or really dark blue, which ever you prefer” she shrugged and looked down at her drawing.

“Would you like it ready for when?”

“Tonight?” she asked, her heart racing in her chest, it wasn’t much she had to do, just get Leonard to go along with her plan and she wasn’t sure how easy that would be.

“It will be ready in the afternoon then” answered Gideon.

“Amazing!” Greta smiled, she folded her picture again and pushed it into her pocket, she would throw it away when she got to her room, before she went out to look for Leonard to ask what his plans were for the night. “Thank you”

“You’re welcome”

And with that Greta turned on her heels to walk out of the room, she pressed her hand over the control pad and the door opened up for her, the young woman hesitated for a moment and turned to look into the room.

“Add a bit of lace would be amazing”

“As you wish”

Greta smiled and nodded, she felt excitement build inside of her because even if she promised not to get involved sentimentally, she was already too far gone and it would be something nice to do after all the shit that had gone done in the Wild West; and she was sure their peace and quiet wouldn’t last for long.

She was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn it is from what I got from the comments!!! YAAAAS GUYS!!!
> 
> One of Greta's secrets is finally coming and angst will come with it
> 
> Ok guys, if there is anything you'd like to see (I mean sex/kink related let me know pleaseee) so i can figure out a way to make kt fit in the next chapter


	95. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greta has plans for Len

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry!!! T.T I'm sorry I've been absent so long!!! But I am back and I hope you guys are still here!!! Because I promise that it will get better!!!!
> 
> GIFfest I'm sorry!!!! 
> 
> Don't hate me!!!

Leonard was sitting at the desk in his room, a book opened over it and his head propped over his hand when the door of the room _swushed_ opened, with his back to the door, he didn’t have to try hard to figure out who it was; he could tell by the soft way the footsteps fell.

“Hi” she said, her voice low and sweet, the way it only sounded when they were alone.

Leonard looked up from his book, still not turning back to look at her, a flashback of the first time she had been in his room hitting him hard.

“Greta” he greeted her instead.

“What are you reading?” she asked, he followed the sound of her steps.

“ _Dracula”_ he answered.

“Huh” she whispered, her hands landing over his shoulders gently “That’s a good book” she said, her hands slowly sliding down his shoulders to his chest, her body arching until her lips kissed the back of his left ear.

“It is” he answered without missing a beat, he glanced at her by the rear of his eyes.

“What are your plans for tonight, Mr. Snart?” she whispered, her fingers lacing together over his chest.

A smirk drew up over his lips, “What plans do you have in mind?”

“Why don’t you respectfully put away you Bram Stoker book in about half an hour, and then discreetly meet me at my room?” she whispered against his ear, her lips brushing against his skin.

“Half an hour” he whispered before he turned his body to the side to get a better look at the young woman, she pulled her arms away from his chest but left her right one over his shoulder, her eyes big and innocent with that flare behind them that moved things in Leonard.

“Are you in?” she asked.

“I’ll see you in half an hour” he nodded at her, she smiled and he gave her back a smirk, something she had learned to take from Leonard, just like she had learned that he didn’t like cuddles after or before sex, just like she had learned that he liked to sleep away from the wall, and just like all that, she took it with pride and joy.

“Perfect” she reached down and pressed her lips against his briefly “I’ll see you then, Captain Cold” she whispered against his lips, and the way his nickname slipped out of her mouth made him shiver as she turned on her heels and hurried towards the door.

 

___________//____________

 

Leonard stepped out of his room, Greta had told him to meet her at her room in half an hour, but deciding against his will and after asking Gideon about the whereabouts of the rest of the crew, he had emerged from the room 45 minutes after Greta had left his room; he was fifteen minutes late, but since Greta hadn’t called him with Gideon, then he was pretty sure she wasn’t upset with him being late to whatever she had planned.

He took a curve and walked down the empty hallway towards the only living quarter in that hallway, his hands inside the pockets of his jeans, he reached the doo, the only door that didn’t have a name plate over it and he wondered if it wasn’t time that Greta got her own name plate.

And just as he was about to pull his hand out of his pocket and knock on the door, the door _swushed_ open and darkness greeted him.

The Rogue raised an eyebrow and stepped into the room enough to allow the door to close behind him, wondering if maybe in the time it took him to get there, Greta had walked out of the room; but just as he squinted his eyes, a voice echoed in the room.

“You decided to finally come”

Her voice was playful even if the words would have seemed harsh to anyone else, and as soon as the words left her lips, the lights came on; Leonard closed his eyes for a few seconds before he opened them again and his eyes landed over the figure sitting over the bed, her legs crossed and her hands over her lap, she was wearing a light blue bathrobe that he had seen in her bathroom several times before.

“I was just making sure no one was out in the hallway” he answered casually, his hands still in his pockets.

“Were you?” and there was something in her voice that he had never heard before, he cocked his head to the left and narrowed his eyes briefly as they looked at each other.

“Yes” he answered back.

“Huh, would you look at that” she shrugged, uncrossing her legs carefully and pushing herself up to her feet.

Leonard looked at her for a moment before his eyes wondered rapidly around the room, everything seemed to be on the right place but there was something on the atmosphere of the room that felt electric; something that felt different.

“Anyway” she continued, she pushed her hair behind her shoulders and walked towards Leonard, he pulled his hands out of his pockets and his hand reached out to hers, but the young woman simply gave him a squeeze before she dropped his hand and walked around him.

The Rogue looked at her over his shoulder just before her hands landed over both of his shoulders and she gave him a gentle push, he felt the way as she leaned over his shoulders and whispered to him as she guided him towards the chair of the desk, that was rolled slightly towards the bed.

“How terrible it would have been if you had decided not to come”

“Why?” he asked, they stopped in front of the bed and swiftly Greta made him turn around to look at her, her gentle hands sliding from his shoulders down to his chest, she gave him a soft shove and Leonard allowed the back of his knees to hit the edge of the chair and then he dropped down over it, looking up at her.

“How tragic” she explained as she turned around and stepped towards the bed, her hands fumbling with the knot of the robe, even if Leonard couldn’t see it. “How tragic would it have been if I had to deal with this all alone”

The robe slipped down her right shoulder just enough to expose her shoulder before she looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes big and faking innocence, Leonard raised an eyebrow and adjusted himself over the chair as she turned to look back at the bed.

“What exactly is it what you would have to deal with?” he asked.

She looked down at the cord of the robe and simply shrugged it off, the fabric slipped deliciously off her shoulders, brushing against her skin before it finally pooled around her feet, she felt a bit of a blush spread from her neck up to her face, but she still pushed forward with what she had planned.

Leonard smirked as the robe hit the floor, her smooth and porcelain skin was barely covered up with lingerie that fit her like a glove, the dark fabric contrasting deliciously with her golden hair and clear skin; he pressed his lips into a thin line as she played with the elastic of the panties with her thumbs, she shifted her weight from one leg to the other and then without much thought she crawled over the bed.

Standing on all fours, Greta crawled towards the pillow at the other end of the bed, Leonard taking in all he could from the view, unable to hold back the small smile over his lips as she reached for something under the pillow.

She lay down over her stomach, swinging her legs over her for a moment as she pulled out whatever she was looking for and then she pushed herself up to a sitting position and turned around to look at Leonard; his eyes dropping to what she was holding before both his eyebrows shot up and he looked at her.

“With this” she whispered, she pouted and looked down at it before she looked at Leonard.

“What’s that?”

“A silk rope” she explained, she leaned a bit forward, almost reaching the edge of the bed and Leonard found himself leaning over his knees, a small space between them, and he wondered how on earth he had ended up being so caught up with whatever it was he had going on with Greta.

She extended it up to him and slowly Leonard reached out to take it, his fingers gracing the soft and dark material before he took it firmly with his left hand and Greta released the item and he took it between both hands.

“How are you gonna deal with this?” he asked, he wasn’t even sure why the hell he was going along with whatever was happening in that room, but he didn’t feel like stopping and overthinking it.

“I was thinking, Captain” she wiggled closer to the edge, her hair draping over her shoulder and her chest, her hands flew up to her hair and she pushed it behind her shoulders, revealing the thin lace bra she was wearing, the see-through fabric giving Leonard a partial view of her light pink nipples. “That I’d need help tying the rope around the headboard” she explained, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and leaned forward, her arms pressing her breast together as she erased the space between Len and Greta.

“What do you want to tie to the headboard?” he asked, their voices were whispers.

The young woman dropped to her knees, her hands over his knees before she placed herself between his legs and reached to whisper to him.

“Me, Captain”

Leonard turned his face, his cheek against her hair, he leaned it against her and whispered loud enough for her to hear.

“Then let’s get you on the bed”

And without another word Leonard pushed himself up, Greta standing up instantly with him, she smiled at him and turned on her heels, his hands falling over her hips, she walked towards the bed, she could feel the silk rope brushing against her bare leg as she raised her leg and pressed her knee over the bed, with a small lift, Leonard helped her up and she knelt over the bed, her back to him.

She leaned forward and pressed her palms flat over the bed, Leonard rolled his hands from her hips to her legs up to the edge of the black stockings, his eyes wondering over Greta’s body as she slowly lay over the bed; the young woman turned around, pulling her legs up to her chest and raising her arms over her head, her eyes over Leonard’s all the time.

Leonard scooted over the bed, his legs at each side of her body, he stretched the silk rope and gently wrapped it around her wrists before tying it around the headboard, tight enough that she wouldn’t be able to move her arms a lot but lose enough that she wouldn’t hurt her wrists.

He looked down at her, the way they sometimes said things to each other with just a look told Greta that maybe there was a bit of hesitation in him, so breaking character for a moment, she smiled at him sweetly, cocking her head over the pillow.

“It’s fine” she whispered before she spoke the words that Leonard didn’t know would mean so much to him “I trust you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How deep in the feeling level do you think Len and Greta are for each other?
> 
> Next chapter adds nothing to the plot but sex


	96. That Sensation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the room

She tugged her hands as a test drive, her eyes over her tied up wrists before she turned to look at Leonard, he had her trapped between his legs and under his body, his hands over her hips, waiting for her to say something about the pressure of the rope.

“Feels fine” she finally spoke, a small smile over her lips before she wiggled softly under him. “Captain”

Leonard rolled his eyes but the way her lips had quirked into a smirk were enough for her “Does it?” he whispered, his hands sliding up to the curve under her breasts.

“It does” she answered back, her eyebrow quirked up.

His eyes were over hers as his agile hands slipped up over her breasts, the soft and lacy fabric feeling gentle under his palms, he rubbed his palms up and down ever so gently, noticing through the thin fabric as her nipples got harder and watching as her eyes fluttered closed under his touch.

Her breathing hitched, and her arms tugged for a second at the ties before they relaxed under his hands, his eyes drifted down to her chest as his thumbs rolled over the see through fabric and her nipples, and he felt his own breathing speeding up.

Her legs pulled up, her knees pointing to the ceiling and pressing against his back, her toes curling against the bed sheets as his left hand abandoned her chest and slipped up to her neck and then up her jaw, his thumb instantly finding her lips and her mouth opening up to his finger without doubt; he rubbed the pad of his finger against her lower lip, giving it a soft tug before his thumb slipping into her mouth and her lips trapped it there for a few seconds.

The tip of her tongue pressed against the pad of his finger before it wrapped around it, the pressure on her right nipple increasing for a few seconds before Leonard reached down and pushed the cups of her bra up and left her breasts exposed; her skin crawled deliciously under the cool air of the room, a soft grunt slipping out of her lips as Len pulled his thumb out of her mouth.

His left hand reached around her, she arched her back and his agile fingers unclasped her bra, just for his right hand to push up the bra up to her neck; her tied hands making it impossible for him to take it off completely at the moment.

He reached down and pressed her lips over her collarbone, a sigh leaving her lips as the blush over her chest and her face intensified, he kissed his way down to her left breast, the other one being covered by his hand; her head was thrown back, her lips gapped as she breathed through her mouth.

His lips closed over her nipple and she tugged harder at the tie around the headboard, a whine echoing in the room; she clenched her hands into fists and curled her toes harder, her chest rising and falling before he pulled away rapidly, his hands landing over the hem of his shirt and he pulled it over his head, discarding it behind him. His hands cupped her face and she opened her eyes, meeting his lips with hers, her skin felt on fire, and her body was screaming for so much more, his teeth pulled at her lower lip and she whined against him, squirming under his body just as one of his hands left her face and traveled down.

His lips sucked gently on her neck, and the cool air in the room felt incredible against her burning skin, she moved her head to the side, allowing him more space to nip at her neck just as his fingers moved over her panties and right over where she wanted him the most; a loud whimper rushed out of her, her left leg kicking to the side to spread wider and back arched against his chest.

He rubbed over her panties and she tugged harder at the ties of her wrists, biting down over her lip to avoid asking to be untied; in a quick move, Len pulled his leg away from her and dropped to her side, his hand still between her legs, her legs spreader wider as soon as he was off her, one of them hiking over his own legs as he undid his belt.

His fingers tugged away her panties partially, and his fingers graced her slick skin, she moaned loudly and rolled her hips against his hand before she shifted her position, turning on her side and throwing her leg over his hip, his fingers circling on her as she grinded her hip against his hand. With his free hand, Len pushed his jeans down, wiggling his hips before Greta’s foot helped him kick down the jeans because she really needed him to be without any kind of clothing.

His hard on pressed against her, her leg pulling him closer to her and his lips meeting hers, of all the things they had done in that room, somehow this felt a lot more intimate, most of the times it they cut right through the chase, and today, today she was actually giving him all the control and that for Leonard was the most intimate thing she had ever done.

They were chest against chest, her nipples hard against his body as she moaned into his mouth, his hand moving expertly over and around her before she felt him slip his briefs down; his tip was already slick with pre-cum, sticking to her stomach as he pulled his hand away from her and her throat let out a disappointed noise before she felt him rubbing the tip against her.

“Fuck” she whimpered against his lips, her teeth trapping his lower lip.

His hand landed over the leg she had over his hips and he pulled it higher, her knee almost against his arm pit before he pushed in her slightly, she purred against his ear as he pushed further into her, he hissed and closed his eyes because there was no better feeling like the one of the first time it slid in; her walls clenched and shifted around him and her hips were rocking slightly before he was even halfway in.

“A bit eager, aren’t we?” he whispered against her ear, despite everything there was just something in him demanding that he point that out.

“Yes” she whined, her tongue slipping out to lick his upper lick.

“Yes?” he pressed his forehead against hers.

“Yes, Captain” because maybe there was a bit of a kink there that was worth exploring later on.

She tugged at the rope, her wrists hissed but she just couldn’t stop herself, he thrust in and her stomach contracted, her fingers curled into fists because she really needed to grab on to something; maybe it was the way she felt about Leonard, but she hadn’t felt this ready to explode in a long time, she moved her hips to meet his, her panties soaked and digging into her tight but it felt amazing, the way the lace felt against her skin.

One of his hands was holding her leg up, the other gripping at her hip, his forehead against hers and the occasional kiss as the rhythm increased, between both of them, Greta was a lot more vocal than he was, filling the room with soft whimpers and greedy moans; he pulled his forehead away from hers and she opened her eyes, she bit down on her lower lip and her eyes looked huge and pleading and there was that hint of fake innocence in them that made his groan and push deeper, she whimpered between her teeth as her cheeks flushed darker.

“I’m gonna untie you” he grunted as he looked at her “Ok?”

“Yes” she huffed, a mark of her teeth over her lip.

“Yes?” he pushed harder.

“Yes, Captain” she whispered, making an effort to maintain her eyes big and innocent.

His hand left her hip and reached out to the ties, he slowed down but Greta keep moving her hips as his agile fingers worked on the knot for a few seconds before it slipped off her wrist; the tie wasn’t even completely off one of her wrists before she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, her lips crashing into his and their bodies tangling around each other as he shifted positions and pinned her under him.

He set one of her legs over his shoulder, his hands at each side of her chest as her fingers dug into his arms, her eyes closing once more; he felt it in him, he was standing on the edge and he could feel that so was Greta, she clenched around him and her left hand let go of his arm to pull at the sheets of the bed, she arched her back and her whimpers became high pitched, she was so close and so was him

Her right hand landed over his hip, her back arched, her lips gapped “Fuck, Captain”

And he came, with forward jolt and a soft grunt, she clenched around him, the warm feeling shooting into her and the groan that slipped out of her and the way the leg over his shoulder pulled and tensed, told him that she came, his eyes over her flushed face and her panting chest.

He pulled out and she opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling as Leonard sat down at the foot of the bed, he glanced at her, one of her legs stretched towards him, her toes gracing his leg partially as her other knee pointed to the ceiling.

Leonard watched as she adjusted her panties and then she slowly raised her legs up to her chest, her thumbs sliding under the elastic of her stocking before she slowly pulled them down; a smirk over her lips before she looked down at Leonard.

She pulled her stocking off and then sat down, her hair was a mess, a golden one, but still a mess, it rolled down over one of her shoulders and covered her breast, she crossed her legs Indian style and set her hands over her legs and smiled at him.

Leonard looked at her, after she had kissed his scars at the Wild West, it no longer bothered him to be shirtless in front of her, and he was sure that every woman across time and space would love to look like her after sex, her skin was glowing with the thin sheet of sweat that covered it, glistening under the light in the room, her blushed cheeks always looked incredible on her and her big and shining eyes were just something that matched perfectly with the smile she was giving him.

“So,” she spoke first “We could try blindfolded next time, Captain”

He smirked and raised an eyebrow “Sounds good”

“Great” she leaned forward and he followed her lead, placing a small kiss over her forehead. “Are you hungry?”

“Starving”

“Ok” she nodded “Let me get changed and we can go get something to eat, Jax said Martin had a new tea”

“Ah, the tea thief is back” he smirked, she chuckled and swung her legs over the edge of the bed before she stood up.

She hooked her thumbs on the elastic of her panties and pushed them down, she kicked them away and hurried towards her desk, she grabbed the panties she had left there and pulled them up, Leonard watched her before he pushed himself off the bed and started to get dressed; Greta clasped her bra and then pulled on a cotton sweater to go with her shorts before she turned around to watch as Leonard pulled his shirt down.

The young woman quickly tied her hair up on a bun and tiptoed towards Leonard, he left his belt behind, she curled her hands around her sleeves and passed her arms around his neck, she pushed herself on her toes and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

He passed his arms around her waist and felt her lips turning into a smile as she kissed him tenderly.

“That was fun” she whispered against his lips before she pressed her cheek against his shoulder.

Leonard didn’t answer, one of his hands rolled up to the place between her shoulder blades before setting behind her neck, she tightened her hug and kissed his shoulder before she pulled away.

Things had been fun that night, but there was that growing sensation in his stomach, the one that he had tried to fight but with each kiss from Greta, he had only found himself tangling himself further into the sensation.

And the part of him that tangled him further was when he tried to deny what that feeling was.

Because every time he had felt like this before something bad happened.

Every time he felt the way Greta made him feel.

Every time he felt happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Len is starting to feel happy!!!
> 
> Do you think the I love you that I showed you on a preview on past chapters is going to be blurt out for Len in front of everyone?
> 
> Or will it be a flashback or flashforward of Greta's life?
> 
> #LenDeservesHappiness  
> #GretaAndLenAreBeautifulTogether


	97. Midnight Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greta has a few midnight thoughts.

Greta sat over sofa in the living room, she had said goodbye to Leonard just a few minutes before and instead of going back to her room, she had found herself walking aimlessly down the hallway until she had reached the living room; she had one of her knees up and was looking down at her hands, turning them gently as she looked at the rings her mother had given her and the one Leonard had left in her room as a gift a while back.

“ _It will get harder”_ she whispered in her mind “ _With each second you let this pass, it gets harder”_ she cocked her head to the left, her eyes over her rings “ _You should have been careful, I should have known better than to let it turn into this”_ she felt a knot in her throat “ _I’ve betrayed them”_ she pressed her lips into a thin line “ _I’ve betrayed him”_

She closed her eyes for a few seconds, her objective was still the same but her plans had turned and shifted and she had been careless just like she had promised she never would be.

She opened her eyes to the sound of footsteps behind her, sometimes when she was concentrating enough, her senses would heighten; that was just one of her other perks of being whatever the hell she was.

Greta turned to look over her shoulder as Rip walked further into the room, he looked at her, his usual attire had been replaced by a pair of sweatpants and a sweater.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you” he said, and she noticed how tense they had turn again after Jax had been taken.

“You didn’t” she spoke, looking away from him as he walked around the sofa and sat at the other end of it. “You couldn’t sleep?” she asked, her eyes once more set over her fingers.

“I rarely do” he answered, he looked at her, her eyes casted down and her lashes creating webbed shadows over her cheeks. “What about you?”

“I don’t know” she answered with a shrug “I was just thinking”

“Right” he whispered, she swallowed hard, he looked at her again, and he could see how tense she was, after the Stillwater Gang had taken Jax, things had become tense and harsh between them. “Do your parents know you are here?”

She frowned and turned to look at him, a strand of hair falling over her shoulder “With you?”

“Yes, with the Legends” he nodded.

“No” she answered, she shrugged “I didn’t tell them much before I left, I figured it would be better that way”

“Of course” he nodded, this time he looked away and Greta stared at the side of his face, his beard seemed longer, his eyes darker and his skin paler.

“I am sorry” she said “For all that’s worth” he looked at her with questioning eyes. “For all I said to you back at the Wild West, when Jax was taken”

“I deserved it”

“No, you didn’t” she shook her head “You helped me and all I did was blame you for Jax” she tensed her jaw before she continued “I got carried away and I said hurtful things, things I can’t take back but I want you to know that I am sorry, Rip” he gave her a nod “You are not a bad a Captain”

“I don’t think anyone would agree to that”

“I don’t need them to agree with me” she said as soon as he was done with his sentence “That’s what I believe, they don’t have to agree with me, I don’t care if they don’t”

“Thank you” he said, there was a bit of relief in his system to know that at least someone believe in him, in what he was doing.

They sat in silence for a few seconds, allowing their selves to relax into each other, allowing the silence to wash over them; and for the first time in a long time, Rip didn’t feel suffocated by the silence in the room.

“I know this will come off as really intrusive” she whispered after a few minutes, she looked down at her hands “And it’s probably illegal, considering that you are a time agents, or whatever”

Rip snorted a laugh and shook his head, she looked up at him and their eyes met and she felt an urge, the strongest since she had arrived, to tell him, to tell him everything, to come clean about who she was because she wouldn’t get another chance to do it and maybe, just maybe she was hoping that if anyone could understand that would be Rip Hunter.

“I know how you feel, Rip Hunter” she continued “You feel beat down and ruined, broken and scared” he tensed his jaw “Like no matter what you do, nothing will ever take away that hurting feeling in your chest, but this will pass” she turned her body to face him, lowering her knee and reaching out to set her hand over his knee “You will be happy again, I promise you that”

And she squeezed his knee gently, Rip looked down at her hand, her words echoing loudly in his head, a knot in his throat appearing instantly; his mission had kept him going, had kept him focused, at least it had in the beginning, then when he had found himself carrying for his team, he had realized that his plan had to change, that he couldn’t ask these people to die for his cause, and before he knew it everything had changed.

He still thought and suffered for his family, watching as the timeline changed but their deaths remained, but the sorrow that had invaded his life had slowly started to crack and light had shined in at different occasions; he had found himself enjoying conversations with Martin, looking forward to see Ray’s updates for the team, fascinated by Kendra’s stories about her past lives, entertained by Sara’s never ending wisdom, amazed by Jax's ability to absorb knowledge like no one he had ever known, he had found himself joining into the sarcasm and harsh jokes with Leonard and he had even found himself seeking help in Mick, he had lost a family, and he had found himself creating a new one.

And with Greta’s words, it didn’t feel as much as a betrayal to his wife and son as it had in previous moments.

“Thank you” he whispered, his voice not daring to go up. “It might not mean much to you, but it means a lot to hear that”

And Rip would never know that it meant a lot to her to hear him say that.

“When the night feels dark and hopeless” she smiled kindly at him “Remember you still have the team, you have us”

He nodded at her and she smiled back at him, and her betrayal only made her ache more inside, she had come here and she had started to care for all of them and she knew more than ever, that the lies she had been harvesting, the things she had not said, those things would come back and set on fire all she had built with them.

“It’s getting late” she said “I’m gonna go get some sleep”

“Yeah, sounds like a good idea”

Greta nodded and pushed herself up, she had to get out of there, she had to hold on tight to the last remains of happiness that she had before Savage ruined everything, before Savage figured out who she was, what she was.

“Goodnight Rip Hunter” she said as she walked around the sofa towards the door.

“Goodnight Greta, from the future” she heard him say as she walked out of the room.

She walked down the hallways, her heart beating madly in her chest, she had ruined everything and in the process she had broken herself up, she opened her lips to gasp for air, her feet taking her to the only place she knew she would find comfort.

Her hand reached out and she knocked on the door, she looked down the hallway making sure there was no one there, and as she turned back to the door, it opened up and he stared back at her.

“Is something wrong?” he asked instantly.

“Can I come in?”

“Of course” he said, he stepped away from the door and she stepped inside, the door closing and engulfing them in shadows. “What’s wrong?”

“I just had a really bad nightmare” she said, and it wasn’t a lie “Can I stay here for a while? Just lay here with you, I’ll leave in a few hours”

He didn’t answer, instead he reached for her hand in the darkness, linking their fingers gently before he lead the way towards the bed; Greta closed her eyes for a split second, forcing her mind to control itself, to stop the tears from streaming down her face.

She climbed over the bed first, because she knew he wasn’t very fond about sleeping close to the wall, she closed her eyes as she felt him climb up next to her, pulling the covers up before she opened them again.

“You wanna tell me about it?” he asked.

“No” she answered “Not right now” she added “ _You’ll find out eventually”_ she wanted to say.

“Ok then” he nodded, his eyes close but his mind alert to everything happening in the room, because he never pushed, when she was ready to tell him then she would, and slowly and very gently he felt as she held his hand, her thumb brushing up and down his finger as they lay side by side

“Goodnight, Greta” he whispered.

“Goodnight, Len” she said back “ _I’m so sorry”_ she wanted to add as she stared into the dark ceiling, trying her best to stop the tears.

Because this felt nice, it felt right, and she could never have it because she was a liar and he would never forgive what she was so fiercely hiding from the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys think that maybe Rip and Greta could become friends?
> 
> Also, I promised a big reveal on the 100th chapter, and that is really soooooon does anyone have any thoughts on what it might be???
> 
> #GretaJustTellThemAlready


	98. Who Has Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savage makes a confrontation

Greta walked into the departure bay behind Ray and Kendra, her hands curled around the sleeves of the long sweater she was wearing, her hair draped over her shoulders in two long braids; the rest of the crew were already there, sitting around the chairs of the time jump with Rip standing in front of the group, he glanced at Ray and Kendra, his eyes drifting towards Greta for a moment.

The captain of the Waverider stared at Greta a few seconds too long, she looked at him and gave him a small smile, the remains of their conversation from the night before were still very present in both their minds; she walked up towards Jax and Rip tore his eyes away from Greta and turned to look at the group.

“Good morning” said Kendra.

“Good morning” Rip answered as he looked at her, she gave him a nod. “Well, let’s get to it”

“Let’s” said Leonard, he was lounging over one of the chairs with Martin next to him.

“Savage will be popping up in a certain moment in time and I believe it would be the appropriate moment to strike against him” Rip said, he pushed his hands into the pockets of his jacket and looked around the room, expecting to see a reaction from the rest.

“Oh” whispered Kendra, she glanced at Sara, the assassin had her eyes narrowed and was looking at Rip.

“It could work” she shrugged “We have the axe and the necklace, I mean we have to give it a try at some point, right?” she turned to Kendra “We’ll be there with you, you won’t be doing this alone”

“I know” Kendra nodded, her heart was beating madly in her chest, she had tried to kill Savage in several other lives and she had seen Carter died a lot as well, which made this a moment in time she had been expecting but dreading at the same time.

“We’ve been prepping for this moment for a long time” said Martin, “I’m confident we can do this” he turned to Sara and the assassin nodded in agreement.

And those last words were the ones that resonated the most on Greta’s brain when, obviously enough, everything went to hell.

Greta pumped her legs harder, chaos had erupted in the medieval woods that Rip had chosen to attack Savage, the mist was making it harder to see and the cold climate was cutting into her skin as she squinted to look through the mist.

The fallen tree trunk came into view almost too late, Greta gasped but jumped as hard as she could, she leaped over the trunk and landed at the other side, rolling to her side over her shoulder before she turned around and pushed herself up, her hands going to her back before she pulled a pair of knives and the man that had been chasing her came into view.

“You don’t look as special as they say” he grunted, he was panting and part of his uniform was ripped, Greta was also panting, her right leg was bleeding and so was the left side of her face.

“I agree” she grunted.

The man charged forward, and Greta rushed to meet him at the middle, he swung his own knife at her, trying to wound her stomach, Greta arched away from the knife and rolled around him, her own knife hitting his shoulder before he turned around and slammed his knife into her lower back and the side of her hip, almost the exact spot where Leonard had stabbed her when he had been possessed by the tar that they had locked up in the ship.

Greta hissed and closed her eyes in pain as the man pulled the knife out, she stumbled forward, hoping that the wound wouldn’t be as fatal as Leonard’s had been, she spin around and threw one of the knives, it hit the man under his clavicle and as he grunted with pain to pull the knife out, Greta charged forward and swung her second knife; the item piercing through his cheek before she pulled it out and slammed it up his chin and then into his throat.

His eyes were wide, and he was spitting a lot of blood, his hands reached out to his neck as he crashed onto his knees and Greta threw a kick to his face with her leg; her chest was rising and falling as she looked away from the man and looked around the place, she wasn’t sure where she was but her leg was aching and her back was throbbing with pain as the hot liquid rolled down her body.

“Ok” she whispered “Ok” she nodded, she looked around as she started to move, she could hear distant cries but she wasn’t really sure where they were coming from. “Ok,” she nodded again and started to walk towards the trunk she had jumped over.

The young woman pressed her hands over the trunk and pushed to get over it, she closed her eyes with pain, she kicked and her leg poured out more blood as she climbed over the trunk, she crouched over it and took a deep breath.

She had been with Leonard and Ray and now she was alone, she had took a few deep breaths and jumped down the trunk, she pushed her knives on the back of her jeans and started to walk, she was really hoping that they had been able to find Savage because she hadn’t seen him when they had spread into groups.

Greta walked between a group of trees, the silence becoming unbearable, something in her gut telling her that she needed to find the others; she looked over her shoulder, making sure that no one was behind her.

Forgetting that someone could be in front of her.

“Well, well, well” his voice echoed smoothly into the woods “Look what we have here”

Greta’s head snapped back to her left and she felt her heart skip a beat when she saw Pines standing in the middle of two trees, the mist dancing around him and his hands inside the pockets of his long coat, a coat that was definitely not from the medieval times.

“Jacob” she whispered.

“You always look amazing drenched in blood and sweat” he pointed out, his head cocked to the left, his scar always being the mark she looked at first. “Imagine how you’d look drenched in sweat and me”

She made an effort not to wince at his words, and the way he so seriously spoke them.

“I didn’t know you would be here”

“Was it hard?” he asked “To kill my men? Has it ever been hard for you?”

She looked at him and pressed her lips into a thin line for a few seconds before she answered “No, not really” she took a step back “They give a good fight, though, most of them at least”

“Maybe you haven’t run into the ones that want to kill you”

“Is any trying to kill me?”

“I hope not” he took a step forward “They know what I want”

“What is that?” she asked “Lock me up in a cage? Fight me?”

“I want you in my bed” he explained “Screaming my name, begging for more, but that can wait”

“Why?” she asked, she took another step back.

“Because today is not about what I want from you” he spoke.

“It’s about what I want”

The voice echoes behind her, Greta’s heart slammed against her chest and before she could turn around, a hand clamped behind the back of her neck and pushed her up against the nearest tree; his fingers dug hard into her skin, the pressure of the trunk against her chest was making it hard for her to breath.

Greta felt another hand press on the small of her back, she opened her mouth to try and get some air inside.

“You are definitely not what I would have ever expected” his voice slithered against her, his lips close to her ear. “I in fact, never expected anything like you” he continued “Yet here you are, and you have no idea how magnificent this is, Greta” the way her name slipped out of his lips made her wince and fear shot up her body “I know who you are, I know what you can do, and I will have you when the time is right”

He pushed himself away from her, making an effort to press as hard as he could against her, her breath cutting short for a moment as she closed her eyes with pain before she managed to push herself away from the tree and turned around; the young woman pressed her back against the tree and looked around, her chest was rising and falling and her heart was going as fast as it could.

“Oh god no” she whispered, she scanned the woods but both Savage and Pines were gone. “Fuck, fuck, fuck”

“Greta!” the voice echoed hard before the figure of Ray Palmer appeared rushing towards her.

“Ray!” she gasped, she couldn’t be alone anymore, she had to get out of there. “Ray, for fucks sakes, what’s going on?”

“Kendra was able to land a few blows against Savage” he explained, both of his hands landing over her shoulders as he examined her. “We almost got him, Pines came to help him, they got away a few minutes ago”

“ _I know”_ she thought “Shit”

“I know” he sighed “We need to go, we’ll regroup, get a few things and leave, Mick was able to put a tracking device on one of Savage’s men”

“Ok” she nodded.

“Are you ok to walk?” asked Ray.

“Yeah, I’m fine” she nodded.

Ray looked at her for a moment before he turned around and both of them started to make their way down the woods, Ray had his suit indicating him how to get back to the Waverider, and Greta was happy to follow, but Savage’s words resonated in her mind loudly.

The walk took a few minutes but still in silence, Greta and Ray reached the rest of the group, Leonard turned to look at them, his eyes instantly falling over Greta and her bloody face and neck; blood that had been sprayed out of the man she had killed last, mixing with the blood of the other two men she had killed.

“Are you ok?” asked Kendra, Greta looked at her.

“ _Tell her you saw Savage”_ she whispered in her mind “ _No, you’ll have to explain what Savage meant, and you can’t do that, they’ll know, he’ll know”_ she nodded at Greta “Yeah, I’m ok, thank you”

“We need to head back to the ship,” said Rip “Regroup, we’ll follow Mick’s signal from there and figure it out”

“I had him” said Kendra as she turned to Rip, “I had him”

“ _No,”_ Greta thought, fear shooting up her body “ _He has all of us”_

 


	99. Tying Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How everything ties up with the first chapter.
> 
> AKA it is revelaed who Greta was visiting at the medical bay

“They have been gone for a while” said Jax, he looked down at his watch and then looked up at Kendra, the group that had been left behind had gathered at the living room.

“You think something bad could have happened?” asked Sara, she had her arms crossed over her chest and was sitting over one of the single chairs, Greta looked at her and then glanced at Jax.

“Yes” she answered, Sara and Jax turned to look at her “Something always happens to make the mission off tracks”

“She has a point” said Martin.

“But we injured Savage a few hours ago” said Kendra “We could be up to something”

“Then why are they taking so long?” asked Greta “They were supposed to be here almost half an hour ago, we shouldn’t have let them go alone”

“They are not alone, the four of them are out there” said Jax as he looked at Greta.

“Yeah, well, that doesn’t mean something didn’t happen, maybe they ran into Savage and without Kendra there, there is no way of killing him” Greta leaned forward over her knees, she looked over at Martin, he was sitting on the second single chair “Maybe we should have gone with them, no?”

“Maybe” Martin agreed with her again. “Let’s just give them twenty minutes, if they are not back by then, then we go looking”

“Ok” said Sara, she nodded and looked around the group, Mick, Leonard, Rip and Ray had left to follow the signal that Mick had set over one of Savage’s men, the plan had been to follow him back to base, and if the opportunity presented itself, they would take the man back to the Waverider with them.

So far, the ones left behind had no idea what was going on; they had lost communication and that only complicated things.

“Gideon, are the communication lines still down?” asked Kendra, she tore her eyes away from Greta and turned to the door.

“The communication lines are… there was a short pause “The captain and the rest of the crew are walking up the ship as we speak”

The group scrambled up to their feet, Martin hitting the chair with the back of his knees as he stood up, Kendra hurrying around the sofa, her heart beating madly in her chest as she thought of the possibility of Ray getting hurt under Savage’s hands; she had already lost Carter one too many times, she couldn’t bare to lose Ray too.

Greta rushed behind Martin and Sara, she had squeezed Leonard’s hand before he had left and just before that, she had sneaked into his room for a stolen kiss and a secret hug; his hands had wrapped around her effortlessly, his body molding to her like no other ever had, his left hand had disappeared under her hair before his lips had pressed over her forehead and then he had let go of her, she had kissed his lips and then he was gone out the door.

“Be safe” she whispered, her hand squeezing his.

“Always” he smirked as he glanced at her over his shoulder before he was out of the room.

And before they could even reach the departure bay, Leonard and Ray emerged through the hallway, Mick was slouched between them, his arms over his shoulder, his feet dragging behind him and blood rushing down his face, Rip was dashing behind him, blood also rolling down his face and neck.

“Holy shit!” Jax gasped, the surprise evident in everyone. “What happened?”

“I don’t know, we had him and we were heading back but there was an explosion and Mr. Snart and I got separated from the others and when we found them Mr. Rory was barely conscious”

“Fuck” hissed Sara, she turned on her heels and hurried behind Mick, Ray and Leonard, Martin followed her short after.

“Did they follow you?” asked Kendra, her hands landing over Rip’s shoulders, he looked at her and then glanced at Jax and Greta.

“No, no I don’t think they did” he answered, turning back to Kendra.

“Ok” nodded Kendra “Then we hide here, when the rest of the group is secure, then we can time jump, right?”

“Yes” said Rip.

“Let’s get you cleaned up” said Kendra, she maneuvered Rip around to take him to the medical bay, leaving Jax and Greta alone.

“What the fuck” whispered Jax.

But Greta couldn’t really even hear him, she turned to follow Kendra and Rip with her sight, making an effort to stop her jaw from shaking.

“ _How did this happen?!”_ she screamed in her mind “ _How did I not know this was coming?”_

“Come on” said Jax, his hand wrapped around her wrist and he gave her a tug, he had been talking while she had been trying to figure out how on earth had she not known that this was going to happen, she had known a few things, but this things that mattered, the important things, she hadn’t known anything useful.

She had no idea that the hours to come would be some of the most agonizing in her life, even if for part of it she would be helping around the Waverider and talking to the others as they waited for news about Mick’s recovery.

Then again Greta had no idea how fast things were going to go south.

 

___________//____________

 

Leonard walked down the hallway, the ship had surrendered into a terrible silence after they had brought Mick into the ship, Gideon had started working on his recovery but after healing his internal wounds, he had been kept unconscious and even now, a few hours after the sedatives have been taken off, Mick was still not waking up.

He walked towards the medical bay, pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans, he was worried, he wouldn’t even try to deny it, this was Mick after all; this man was his best friend, his partner in crime, and now he lay on a bed without moving.

But if Leonard thought that the pain of seeing Mick like that wasn’t enough, he was about be proven wrong.

He came to a stop as he watched the dash of golden hair entering the medical bay, he frowned but still made his way slowly towards the door; he understood Greta would be worried about Mick, and the last thing he wanted was to walk into a private moment.

“Gideon says you are recovering” he heard her voice coming from the room, he walked towards it and peaked in, and there she was, sitting down and holding his hand “I really hope you are, I’m so sorry,” she whispered “I didn’t know this was going to happen, if I had known I would have warned you”

Leonard sighed, he knew that sometimes when things went south with the missions, she blamed herself, he had seen her anxiety and right now she needed time to get this out of her chest, Mick was after all, also her friend.

And then the words that changed everything slipped out of her lips.

 “I can’t lose you again”

He frowned instantly, he must have heard wrong, he tried to concentrate on her words, but footfalls echoed in the hallway and Leonard took cover in the shadows, pressing his back against the wall of the ship as he watched Martin Stein walking into the medical bay; but Leonard could feel his heart racing in his chest, he felt an oppression in his chest that was becoming unbearable.

“ _She lied”_ he thought “ _She’s been lying this whole time”_

Because Leonard, in the darkness of her room, in the clandestine meetings on her bed, she had said that she didn’t know them personally in the future, that she knew about them but she didn’t know them.

“ _And if she’s lied about that”_ he felt Lewis’ voice creep into his mind “ _What else did she lie about?”_

He closed his eyes for a moment, he shouldn’t have allowed this, he shouldn’t have allowed her to blind him from what was in front of him; he should have kept his eye on her, just not the way he had been doing.

Martin’s voice pulled Leonard out of his own thoughts.

 “He must mean a lot to you”

“He does” she answered.

He had let her play him, and all of this he was feeling at the moment, all of it was on him, he had brought thin on himself because he had trusted her when he knew he shouldn’t have too; because he had been right, every time he felt happy, it was just an illusion.

Like everything about Greta.

He watched as Greta left the medical bay, her golden hair swaying behind her as she walked down the hallway, he waited a few seconds and when Martin didn’t come out he decided it was time to leave.

“ _Well”_ he thought as he pushed himself away from the wall “ _She clearly is good at lying”_

He walked down the hallway, his mind was swarming with thoughts, his heart was pounding fast in his chest and all that slowly mixed up with anger and betrayal; he had trusted Greta with his disfigured back and all he had gotten in return had been her lies and secrets.

And Leonard was pissed and hurt and someone had once said that you should never make decisions based on temporary emotions.

Too bad Leonard was already reaching Sara’s room.

The door _swushed_ open and the assassin glanced at him from her spot on the bed “Is he awake?” she asked, the expression on his face enough to tell her that something was up.

“No” he answered “But we have a problem”

“What happened?” she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and looked at him “Is he ok?”

“She knows him”

“What?”

“Greta and Mick know each other from the future”


	100. Secrets Are Finally Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grand reveal!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I don't know if this is what you were expecting, please read it and let me know!!! I thought it was good, but yeah, paranoia is a real thing
> 
> #WhyYouSoAnxiousDani

Sara walked down the hallway, it was late and most of the crew members had gone to sleep, they had been worried about Mick and still he hadn’t regained consciousness, she had received Leonard’s visit just forty five minutes ago and after talking about what to do next, Sara had convinced Len that they had to tell Rip.

“He has to know about this, Leonard, he is the Captain after all”

And reluctantly, Leonard had agreed that Sara should tell Rip.

The blond assassin had seen the look in his eyes, they had turned cold and harsh and for a moment she really wished that whatever the hell was happening with Greta could have an explanation because she had seen the way Leonard had changed and the way the newbie was with him and she actually did think that they deserved to be happy.

She entered the time jumping bay, when everyone was out sleeping, the ship usually felt comfortable, but tonight, with Mick injured and Greta’s lie hanging on the air, it was hard to think about it like that; she turned around the corner and Rip’s office came into view.

Rip was inside, sitting with his back to her and looking down at something on his desk, there was a gentle tapping on the floor and Sara knew that he was tapping his foot against the desk.

The woman stepped into the office with the stealth that only Sara would ever have and stopped under the doorway, she raised her knuckles up to the frame and she knocked on it; Rip stopped the tapping of his foot and straightened up before he glanced over his shoulder.

“Ms. Lance” he said, his voice feeling raspy, he shifted on his chair and turned around partially to look at her.

“Hey” she said, she pushed her hands into the pockets of her sweatpants. “Working late?”

“Usually” he nodded and pushed himself up from the seat. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“Exactly” she sighed, she walked further into the room, she knew what to say, she just wasn’t sure how Rip would take it. “A situation has presented itself, Rip”

“What’s going on?” he frowned, he rolled his shoulders, tension had built there since he had seen Mick incredibly injured and the anxiety and the tension had only gotten worse as the hours and the day had gone by. “Is it Mick? Is he getting worse?”

“No, it’s not Mick” said Sara, she cocked her head to the left “Um, ok, not true, it has to do with Mick but he is not directly responsible”

“What are you talking about?” Rip walked towards Sara as the woman walked around the table to meet him halfway. “Ms. Lance, get to the point please”

“Remember when Greta told us that she didn’t know about things that were happening? That she didn’t know us?” Sara asked “That because she didn’t know us, the future couldn’t be altered that bad?”

“Yes” he shrugged “Yes, I remember part of it”

“She lied”

“Excuse me?” gasped Rip “Lying about what?”

“About not knowing us, Rip” sighed Sara.

“Ms. Lance…

“Greta and Mick know each other” she blurt out “I don’t know how, but they know each other from wherever she comes from, Snart thinks they are friends from what he heard”

“Is this a joke?”

“No” she rolled her eyes “Why would I joke about this, Rip? Look if this is true, we don’t know if the rest of her story is true, she’s lied before and apparently all this time she has known things we have done and remained silent”

“Fuck” whispered Rip, his left hand reached out and he pinched the bridge of his nose “Oh god, why?”

“Leonard and I thought that you should know” sighed Sara “You are the other time agent here and you probably know all the implications of them knowing each other”

“Does she know about you…

“Captain” Gideon cut right into his sentence.

“Gideon, not right now”

“Mr. Rory has regained consciousness”

“Thank god” Rip gasped, he looked at Sara “Give me a second, we’ll continue this in a moment”

“Of course” she nodded, and followed after Rip as he walked out of the office, his steps quick and worried, and Sara could see that even if he would never say it, Rip worried about the crew like they were his second family.

She would never know how right she was about that.

The captain and the assassin hurried towards the medical bay just as the rest of the crew was informed of Mick’s condition; Kendra, Martin and Ray had been in the living room and Jax had been in his room just like Greta and Leonard had been in their own rooms.

Jax hurried into the room first, Mick was tough and had threatened to kill him a few times but he had also taught Jax a few mechanic things and they enjoyed having lunch together; as soon as he walked into the room he noticed Mick had swung his legs over the edge of the bed and had sat down, his hands over his knees as one of the machines scanned his head.

“Mick” he gasped, Mick looked up at him and gave him a nod.

“Kid”

“Are you ok?”

“I’m alive, aren’t I?” he asked back as Martin, Rip and Sara walked into the room.

“You were out for like nine hours” said Martin, he hurried towards the machine to check on the vitals of their crewmember.

Greta walked in last, she pushed past Kendra and Ray and pressed her lips into a thin line to avoid a gasp to escape her lips; relief washing over her like a tidal wave, her throat twisted to create a knot and she felt her eyes sting.

“ _Oh God, thank you!”_ she cried in her mind “ _Thank you, thank you, thank you!”_

The young woman pressed her index and her middle finger against her lips as she looked at Mick, her lower lip trembled but Mick looked fine; she tore her eyes away from him and looked down at her feet for a moment, she was wearing mismatching socks and a tear rolled down her face and precipitated to the floor.

Leonard looked at her from his place next to Ray and Jax, his jaw tight and his eyes harsh, he watched as she cleaned her face and then turned to glance at him.

And Greta should have known something was up.

His blue eyes were icy and all the emotion that was there when they looked at each other was gone, he blinked and looked away from her, focusing over Mick and Greta found herself frowning as she looked at Leonard.

“He’s vitals are fine” said Martin “He had a full recovery”

“You say that like you are surprised, grandpa” Mick pointed out.

Martin rolled his eyes as he turned to look at Mick “We were worried about you, Mr. Rory”

“Thanks” he shrugged, but Martin knew that he actually meant it.

“We’ll just have to be more careful next time” said Kendra, she hugged herself and gave Mick a small smile when he glanced at her.

“Sounds like a good plan” he said.

Rip looked at Mick, he walked towards the screen were his vitals where and read them next to Stein, the doctor glanced at Greta as he looked around the room before Rip turned around to look at them.

“Did you know?” he asked, the question blurting out of his mouth before he could even think about it; he had expected to confront Greta later on, alone, but now, now that Mick was alright he needed to know if she had known that Mick would be injured like that and had done nothing to stop it from happening.

“What?” said Ray.

“Greta” said Rip, Sara’s eyes grew in size as she looked at Rip, the rest of the group glancing at Greta.

“What?” asked Greta, a dumbfounded look over her face as she looked at Rip.

“Did you know that this would happen?” he asked “Like you knew what was going to happen to Jax at the bar, did you know?”

“No!” she frowned and took a step forward “Of course I didn’t know, I wouldn’t have let you go out there if I had known you would be so close to death! Are you insane?!”

“But would you tell me?” asked Rip, he took a step forward, the group turning their bodies to face Greta, the member closest to the door, Mick frowned and looked at Martin before he pushed himself up.

“Careful” whispered Martin, he helped Mick up.

“Leave her alone” said Mick, Martin pressed his lips into a thin line, unaware that Sara and Leonard knew that Mick and Greta knew each other in the future.

“Would you tell me?” he asked again.

“Of course I would!” she shook with anger “I would never let you go out like that, Rip!” she made a swift hand gesture “What are you talking about? I don’t understand where all of this is coming from!” she glanced at Mick and then at Rip “I got stabbed and attacked just like the rest of you back there! This is my team too!”

The undertone in her voice was screaming at him if he had forgotten that they were friends, that she had tried to make him feel better when he had been sad and hurt.

“Is it?” Rip counter attacked.

“What the fuck is happening?!” she asked, confusion over her face.

Confusion that matched with Kendra, Ray, Jax and Mick’s face.

“I need you to tell me the truth, Greta” said Rip “Because I will not tolerate that you put my team in danger deliberately”

“I am not!” she gasped, anguish in her voice and Leonard had to make an effort not to wince under her pain.

“Enough” barked Mick, angered that Leonard wasn’t doing anything to stop this.

“Do you know him?” asked Rip, he pointed back at Mick but his eyes didn’t leave Greta.

“What?” she whispered, her eyes threatening to snap towards Martin.

“Do you know Mick?” Rip asked again, aggression in his voice “From where you come, do you know him?”

“No” she whispered.

“Stop lying!” barked Rip, his face blushed with anger as he pointed at her. “You better tell me right now! I allowed you in my ship, I trusted you, I have followed your ideas and you have been lying all this time!” he took a step forward “Answer me! You always have something to say and suddenly you become a mute? I am demanding an answer out of you right now, Greta, right now!”

“Leave her alone” said Martin, loud enough for Rip to hear.

“You have no right to tell me to stop!” Rip’s head snapped to him “She told you and you kept her secret, you endangered us, so I will ask you once Dr. Stein to shut up”

Greta’s lower lip was trembling, her hands were shaking and her eyes were wide as she looked at Rip, her face losing all its color, he turned back to her.

“Answer me!” he barked again “Another crewmember heard you and I need to hear it from you, and you will tell me now before …

She couldn’t even hear him anymore, her ears were ringing, her heartbeat was racing and she knew she was panting as she looked at him; someone had heard her talking to Martin and had told Rip, and despite his outburst, Rip was right, she had been lying and lying and lying.

And he kept on barking and barking and barking.

“Rip, enough” said Kendra, before almost everyone expect Sara and Len had started to speak over each other’s voices.

And Greta cracked.

She would regret it later, of course she would, the lack of touch, the lack of sense when you dropped a bomb like this; but right now, right now she wasn’t thinking straight, her emotions were fighting to burst from her, her heart was racing and the air felt suffocating, and the adrenaline made her feel lightheaded.

And timing, someone had said once, is a bitch.

“I love him!” she cried out as she pointed at Mick, and the words echoed so loudly through the room that they overpowered the rest of the voices “I love him” she said softer, her arm dropping to her side.

She blinked and tears rushed down her face, Leonard took a step back as shock and hurt and betrayal hit him like a brick to the face; he felt his breath being cut short and his heart contracted in his heart and he felt like he couldn’t breath.

He wasn’t prepared for what was yet to come.

Greta’s eyes were focused on Rip, his mouth was gapped and his eyes confused like nothing before, she slowly turned her gaze to Mick, his eyes were wide, shock spreading through his body, his eyes on her as they looked at each other.

More tears rushed down her face.

“ _It’s out there now”_ she whispered in her mind “ _Just tell them the rest, you have to tell them, because then it will make sense”_ and something in the back of her mind finished “ _Just tell them what they need to know”_

Martin took a step forward and Greta’s eyes snapped towards him, the silence in the room had turned oppressive and painful and Sara couldn’t stop looking at the horrified look in Leonard’s eyes; Greta being unable to look at the leader of the Rogues.

Martin took another step towards the group, meaning to walk towards Greta, his left hand rising to his hip, a symbol of peace to approach her; because despite all the things that had just been said, he was apparently the only one who could see the hurt in her eyes.

Greta swallowed hard and took a step back, pulling her hands up to her chest and slowly tugging at her fingers.

Things had gotten out of hand and now she had to make them right, she just knew that things were about to get more complicated than before; her eyes drilling into Martin, her lips quivered threatening to release the sob in her.

But the words that came out were worse.

“I love him because… she slowly and shyly glanced at Mick “He’s my dad”

Kendra and Jax gasped loudly.

“You’re my dad”

Mick and Martin opened their mouth’s, Rip’s already hanging open and before anyone could say anything else, Greta turned her head to the left.

“I’m so sorry”

And with that she spin on the ball of her feet and hurried out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAASSS  
> A few of you guessed right!!! But I couldn't tell you that then, so the secret it out.  
> How will Mick react?  
> How will Len react?  
> What now?
> 
> #WTFGreta


	101. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gif fest by the way, sorry!!!!

The fire was burning and rising high into the night, the different smells were mixing together as the smoke rose up, as the fire licked the bricks and scorched the grass; the flames danced in front of his eyes, he was far but he could feel the heat against his skin, the cool of the night forgotten as he hugged his knees up to his chest.

His heart was beating madly in his chest, he could hear sirens in the distance, someone must have called the firemen as he sat in the backyard and watched with a mix of horror and fascination as the fire consumed the house.

He blinked and the memory was gone, he was back in the Waverider, back in a quest to stop a time traveling psycho; but now, somehow all that seemed irrelevant. His eyes were focused over his hands as he leaned over his knees, the silence oppressing the ship; he was in the living room by himself, accompanied only by the ghosts of his past and one never ending question.

How had this happened?

“ _You’re my dad”_ the words had tattooed themselves into his mind harder than any other scar ever had.

How had this happened?

His life had changed drastically after his family had burned to death, but one thing had remained the same throughout all the things that he had done with his life; he had always kept his feelings to himself.

Lisa and Leonard were the only family he had ever needed, they were very much like him in a few things, and although he had had several one night stands, protection had always been a must, he didn’t want anyone growing up with his genes, with his DNA embedded in their system, because that would have meant that he had cursed another person to forever be linked to a monster.

And now in front of everyone, he had been informed that his efforts to stop any kind of reproduction from his part, had failed.

Blondie had stood there and had cried out that she loved him, that she loved him because he was her father.

But he wasn’t anyone’s father, he was a monster, a monster with a hunger for fire, a monster with a scarred body, and monsters were not supposed to be fathers of golden girls.

And that only erupted more questions in his mind, how different was he in the future? Where had he met her mother? How had he allowed this?

“ _You’re my dad”_

He hadn’t had a dad in what felt like centuries, how was he supposed to be a father when he barely remembered his?

The fire.

His family.

The Rogues.

The fire.

The Waverider.

The future.

The fire.

Blondie.

The thoughts were suffocating him, and before he knew it, he pushed himself up to his feet, his body felt strained from the injuries but he didn’t care, he didn’t have time for that; he walked around the sofa and hurried out of the living room.

His footfalls echoed as he walked down the hallway, Sara and Kendra poked their heads out of the kitchen and Sara opened her mouth to stop Mick from whatever the hell he was going to do, but Kendra tugged at her hand.

Sara turned to look at her “Don’t” whispered Kendra.

Mick took a turn and then another before he reached the door he was looking for, his heart was pounding but still he pushed further on and knocked loudly over the door.

The door opened up for him as soon as he pulled his hand away and his eyes scanned the room quickly before they landed over Greta’s figure; she was looking at him, her eyes puffy, she was sitting on the floor, her knees up to her chest and Mick had a flashback of the day of the fire.

“Hey Blondie” he whispered, he stepped into the room and the door closed behind him.

She didn’t answer.

Silence fell and Mick wasn’t sure how this was supposed to go, this was just another example of why he knew that Greta was wrong about him being her father.

He took a few steps around the room before he directed himself back towards Greta “Is it true?”

“Yes” she answered without hesitation, her lower lip trembled and she hugged her knees harder, Mick having the impression that she looked younger, much younger. “I swear it is, you can ask Gideon”

“Gideon has known all this time?”

“Of course she has” she whispered “I just crossed a few of her wires to stop her from saying anything or referring to me by my last name” she looked down at her knees “My stepdad taught me how to do it”

“Right” he whispered.

“I’m so sorry” she gasped, her right hand covering her mouth as soon as the words came out, tears streaming down “I wanted to tell you but the opportunity never came and you really disliked me and then it was too late and I just thought it would be better” she gasped, “You were my friend and I am so sorry, Mick, I really am”

Her heart desperate to be believed.

He looked down at his feet, a pain in his chest spreading thought his body, because maybe in the future this was her daughter, but right now, in the present, she was his friend.

“I believe you” he finally whispered.

She opened her mouth to breath, forcing herself to calm down and she looked at him with surprise, he turned to her.

“I believe you Blondie”

“You do?” she whispered.

“I do” he nodded, because there was something in the way she had always referred to her father that made him realize why she hadn’t told him about who she was before. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course”

He walked towards her and sat down next to her “Where you come from, am I dead?”

She looked at him, her eyes glossy and his eyes stern like always, she moved her head before she answered accordingly “Yes”

His face didn’t really change, he had been expecting that answer, she sometimes talked about her father in past tense, while she always talked about her mother and stepfather in present tense.

“Right” he nodded “I don’t know how you expect this to go”

“I don’t expect anything to change, you are still my friend” she whispered, pulling her hands up to her chest “In the future you are my dad, but here you are my friend”

“I don’t do feelings, Blondie” he continued, and she nodded because she already knew that “And this ain’t gonna get better in a day”

“I know” she sighed.

“But I am still your friend” he nodded, and a weak smile spread over her face, he turned to look straight forward, rising one knee and propping his arm over it.

“Your stepdad” he said “Is he a good father?”

“Yes” she answered “He’s great”

“Good” said Mick.

“His name is Kevin” she whispered, Mick nodded once.

“Was I good dad?”

Because monsters like him were not supposed to curse the world with their DNA. monsters like him were not supposed to curse a girl like her.

“Yes” and her voice got caught in her throat “You were amazing” he looked at his extended leg.

He couldn’t tell her that he thought that he was a curse on the world and that him reproducing was a mistake, she was already hurting and sad and he wasn’t going to intensify that; not even if he considered himself a monster.

So Mick said the only words he could think that could convey all he wanted to say about this as he turned to look at her.

“Don’t be like me, Blondie”

She looked at him and a small smile appeared on her face before she turned to look straight forward, she pulled her legs back to her chest.

“You’re not a monster, Mick” she whispered into the room before she leaned her head against his shoulder, Mick leaned his head back against the wall.

He wasn’t going to lie, he was pissed at her, he was hurt and confused like never before, but a time for that would come and it wasn’t this one; he had learned to control his emotions and right now, before the confusion in the Waverider turned to anger, Mick decided to sit in silence with the one thing he thought was impossible, before hie anger and hurt set in.

He sat in silence with her.

With Blondie.

With his friend.

With his family.

With his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get me wrong, Mick is angry but right now that is numbed out by the shock.


	102. Not Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something ends, something needs to be done and someone knows.

There were a lot of things he wasn’t proud of, things he had done, things that he had allowed to be done to him, he knew he was letting his emotions drive him, but as he sat in his room, he couldn’t help but allow the anger, the hurt and the betrayal boil and simmer inside his soul; he knew that the probability of him regretting this later was big, but right now that didn’t really matter.

Right?

Leonard passed a hand over his face, from all the things he had expected, this was not one of them, he tightened his jaw as he filled in the holes, the way she had so easily maneuvered around Mick’s dislike to her, the way they had clicked so easily, the way she had just known what he would like and had dismissed it as taking a wild guess with the food; she had been playing them all along, she had known all along and she had lied to their faces yet again.

She had lied to him.

He pushed himself up to his feet, despite it all, he should have listened to his father’s voice, he should have known that nothing good would come from whatever he had been feeling, and when he had ignored it, he had been blinded by emotions and that had deceived him and that had been his downfall.

Yes, Greta had lied to him, but at the end of the day it had been his fault that she had been able to string him along in her web of lies.

He was making his way to the door before he could even finish his string of thoughts, the door opened up for him and he walked out, his strides long and determined, but inside his heart was beating madly, his chest as aching and a heat was spreading through him as he took a curve to reach her door.

The leader of the Rogues came to a stop in front of the door, he was panting but still the determination in his mind was unchanged, he tightened his jaw painfully and raised his left hand, balling it in a fist he hit the door twice with strength.

“ _Girls like that don’t want anything from guys like you, Lenny”_ Lewis’ voice echoed in his mind “ _No one in their right mind would want anything from you”_

He waited a few seconds and then the door _swushed_ open and Greta appeared at the other side of the door, wearing a long sleeve shirt that dropped over her shoulder, her hair laying over her back and her eyes a bit red, clearing the color of her eyes, and Leonard felt a sting in his chest.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, ice blue and olive green before Leonard walked around her and entered the room; Greta spin on the ball of her feet and the door closed behind her.

“Len” she whispered, because she could practically see the anger dripping out of him.

Leonard turned around, his eyes narrowed “You lied” he pointed at her.

Greta pressed her lips into a thin line and swallowed hard “I know” she answered.

“I trusted you” he barked at her, “I asked you to be honest with me and you left behind the biggest detail ever, Greta!”

“I know!” she said, her hands balling into fists “You think I wanted things to turn out like this? Of course not! There wasn’t a day where I didn’t think about telling you, Len, you need to believe me”

“Believe you?” he gasped, shock and anger in his voice “You expect me to believe you now? Now you are going to tell me the truth? I trusted you!” he barked again, this time the words had more pain than before, he covered his mouth with horror as he looked at her, his fingers digging into his cheeks as they looked at each other.

“I’m sorry, Len” she whispered “I really am”

“Are you?” he frowned “You’ve said you’re sorry so many times before, that it has lost its meaning already” she pressed her lips into a thin line as she looked at him. “I told you about my father, about my sister, I told you about The Flash and the Rogues” his voice wavered “I showed you my back,” his jaw trembled “I let you touch my scars and you lied to my face”

“I never did any of those things with the wrong idea” she explained “Or a negative thought, I did it with love”

“Love?!” he hissed “You can’t love and lie!” he pressed his hand flat over his chest “You let me have this feelings for you, care and worry and admire you and all the time it was just a fucking lying game for you!”

“It was never a lie for me!” she barked, she knew he was right but part of her knew she had to defend herself.

“It wasn’t a lie to you?” he hissed as he took a step forward “You decided not to tell me that YOUR father just oh so happened to be my partner in crime, my second in command, my best friend, my family” he took a deep breath “And you want me to believe it wasn’t a lie to you?”

“Not the rest of it wasn’t!” she took a desperate step forward “Everything was real,” her left hand reached out to grab at the fabric of her shirt “The way I feel is real, everything I said was real, everything we did was real, but it was too late to tell you who I really was, even if I wanted to, even if I wanted to scream it from the top of my lungs” her eyes searched his “I really did want to tell you, Leonard”

“But you didn’t” said Leonard, “You had the choice to tell me about it, tell me that Mick was your father, and yet you chose not to, you chose to keep it a secret even as everything went on with us; that was the choice you made, Greta”

“I know” she whispered and the way her tone sounded broke his heart. “I was wrong”

“You were” he said, his voice matching hers.

The tension dropped over the room like a tidal wave, electricity rushed through them, and yet their eyes kept locked over each other, her hand clutching at her shirt, both their hearts beating madly in their chests.

“The night at the club” he finally spoke “Before we came back here together” his eyes seemingly turning harsher “You said that if any of us wanted this to end, we just had to say it” Greta bit the inside of her cheek “I want this to stop, from now on we don’t talk unless it is inevitably needed”

“Leonard please” she whispered “This is not how you feel, I know it just as you know that it is not how I feel”

“Irrelevant” he shrugged “It’s not what I feel, but its what I want, this ends here and now” he signaled between them “This, us, it’s done”

And with that he walked around her, silently as he always did and towards the door, his hand reached out to the control pad and the door opened up for him, he walked out and his pace slowed down, part of him wanted to turn around, part of him was screaming at him to do so, but instead he balled his hands into fists and walked out into the hallway and away from the golden girl.

Greta watched him go, her grip on her shirt tightening and as his pace slowed down, part of her was screaming at her to stop and turn around, just one glance, but still he pushed on and walked away, and Greta couldn’t blame him.

“Shit” she whispered, she looked down at her bare feet and door closed down.

 

___________//____________

 

Kendra leaned over her knees, her elbows resting over them as she looked at Rip, the Captain was sitting at his desk, the chair partially turned to face Kendra, he tapped his pen over the notebook he had over the desk.

“What is it, Ms. Saunders?” he asked, glancing up from the notebook and turning to look at her.

“What happens now?” she asked, “The rest of the teams wants to know, everyone is pretty upset, you know except Martin, but the rest are worried”

“By upset do you mean angry?” he asked, he shifted the chair to look at her better.

“Yes” she nodded “Everyone is shocked, Sara and Jax are actually very upset and not just angry, but I do think Mick’s shock might turn into anger eventually”

“I agree” said Rip, he lowered the pen “But I cannot simply kick her out of the ship, not now, not after everything”

“I’m not asking you to do that, no one is” she sighed “But look at this Rip, she knew something huge, something monumental that changed everything a man thought about his future and life and the worst part is that we still don’t know what else she knows”

“I know” said Rip “I just … this is something we haven’t dealt with before, and to be completely honest with you, Ms. Saunders, I have no idea how to deal with it”

“Look, maybe someone could talk to her” she shrugged “I can do it if you want to,” she offered Rip a small smile “But in my opinion, it would be best if you did, you are after all the captain”

“I’ll talk to her” he nodded, and in the back of his mind all he could think about was the words she had said when they had been talking at the living room

“ _You will be happy again, I promise you that”_ her words echoed loud in his mind “ _She could promise that because she knows things, things she’s telling us”_ he thought, he tensed his shoulders in an attempt to stop the wince that wanted to spread though his body.

“Let me know how it goes” Kendra nodded, she pressed her hands over her knees and pushed herself up “It’s late, a lot of things have happened, you should get some rest, Rip”

“I’ll try” he answered, his eyes following her as the woman walked towards the door and then out, he looked down at his hands.

He had Savage to worry and now he had Greta to worry as well.

The thing was, that if Rip thought that Savage was a step before them in every mission, he had no idea that Savage had already figured out the mystery that Greta was and how to use that against them, because Savage, unlike the Waverider Crew, had not allowed his emotions to blind him; not now at least.

Not this time.


	103. Excuse Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't a shitty chapter guys, but I need it for what's too come.  
> I hope you like it.
> 
> #PleaseDontStopReadingMyStory   
> #ILoveYouGuys

The first time jump after the confession had been extremely tense, Greta had walked into the jumping bay before anyone else and had taken a seat at one of the last chairs, her hands buried inside the pockets of her hoodie, her heart had been racing and she had been close to tears when Leonard walked in, making his best effort not to look at her, even when the ship had turbulence and he heard her gasp.

“ _We are done”_ he whispered to himself “ _Let her be”_

But that was easier said than done, especially when it was so clear to his heart and soul that he still had feelings for her, even if he tried to deny it.

Greta had left as soon as they had landed and no one made an attempt to stop her from hurrying back to her room, it had been two days since the confession and yet no one had found the strength to get beyond the betrayal and talk to her.

After the shock, anger had set in the ship.

Rip followed her with his sight as the young woman walked away from the group, her pace wasn’t quick nor hurried, it was lazy, slow, sad; he watched as she took a turn and disappeared and he had to make an effort not to sigh, it had been two days and still the tension was very present in the Waverider.

“ _You have to do something, you can’t let this go on”_ he told himself before he turned back to the crew to instruct them of what he required in this mission.

And that had been how Rip had ended walking down the hallways of the Waverider, his hands in the pockets of his pants and his jacket left behind, his eyebrows furrowed together as he tried to think what could be said that could make any of this better.

If there was anything that could make this situation better.

He took a turn without having to think about it, he knew this ship by memory and he would never get lost there, not even if he tried; the Waverider was like an extension of his soul, it was and would always be part of him

The Captain walked down the long hallway of rooms that he had designated for other uses rather than to host people, and came to a stop at one of the doors, he gulped and looked up at the name plate, it still remained empty and he wondered if the team still thought that she deserved a plate with her name on it for her room.

He wasn’t even sure if they still thought she was part of the team.

“Is she awake?” asked Rip, he looked up at the ceiling, expecting an answer from Gideon.

“She is” answered the ship.

“Thank you” and with that, he pulled his hand out of his pocket and knocked gently over the door, even if he knew that the system would let him in if he pressed his palm over the control pad.

He waited a few seconds and then the door _swushed_ open and the room came into view, his eyes scanning the room before he noticed Greta, she was sitting at the desk, her right leg propped over the chair, pulled up to her chest, her arm draped over the surface of the desk and her eyes over him.

“Captain” she spoke, and her voice wasn’t what Rip was used to.

“Greta” he said, stepping into the room, unable to call her Ms. Rory, because she wasn’t Ms. Rory for him; the door close down behind him.

“What can I do for you?” she asked, her fingers caressing the surface of the desk as she watched him walking further into the room.

“I came to see you” he explained, pushing his hand into his pocket once more.

“Are you kicking me out?” she asked, and there was no will to fight in her voice and Rip made an effort not to wince.

“No, of course not” he shook his head.

She looked at him and swallowed hard, nodding gently before she looked down at her hand over the desk, her head still nodding and a knot in her throat.

“The others left for the day” he explained.

“I know” she whispered, not dreading to speak up “Gideon told me”

“They’ll get around it, you know?” her head snapped up to him as soon as the words were out.

“Will they?”

“Yes” he nodded “I can talk from experience” he shrugged and walked towards the desk “I’ve lied to them more times than I would be proud to admit” her eyes drilled into his “About incredible serious things, so yes, I am sure they’ll get around it, eventually they will”

“All of them?”

And Rip thought she meant Mick, but she didn’t.

“Yes” he nodded.

“What did you want to talk about?” she asked, she dropped her leg from the chair and propped her head over her hand on the surface of the desk.

“I wanted to apologize” he explained, he looked down at her and she looked up at him.

“You have nothing to apologize for” she said.

“Yes I do” he shifted his weight from one leg to the other “I put you in a very difficult situation, I forced the truth out of you, something you were not ready to do, and I had no right to do that, and I needed you to know that I am deeply sorry for that”

“You did what you thought best for this team” she explained, and Rip wondered if she would ever get upset with him, if Jax wasn’t involved. “I lied to you, and you are Captain, so, I should be the one apologizing”

“I know that you feel like you don’t belong here” he continued “But you do, Greta, you do” she looked down at her fuzzy socks before he looked up at her, her rings lay over the desk neatly placed “You’ve helped us more than you think, and whether they are upset right now, they know that you are part of this team”

“You think that?” she asked.

“Yes” he answered without hesitation, and despite it all, her lips quirked into a smile.

“You were ready to wrestle me out of this ship the first time we met” she pulled her head away from her hand “And now you think I’m part of the team?”

“People change” he shrugged “But yes, I do think you are part of the team”

She looked at him, the nicest thing he had ever said to her had come in a dark moment and she couldn’t help but feel a bit of relief wash over her, she smiled and tried to hold back the tears and she nodded at him.

“Thank you, Rip Hunter” she said, her voice thick and he tensed at the thought that he would make her cry.

“Of course” he nodded. “I know you feel sad, desperate, locked here in your room” he looked around, another pair of fuzzy socks lay over her bed and he wondered how many pairs she needed and how many different colors she had. “Maybe you’d like to go out while the rest of the crew isn’t here”

“I wanted to practice some of the techniques that Sara taught me” she shrugged “But I need Sara or Kendra for that”

“Why?” he asked “Gideon has a good combat simulator”

“It’s really not the same” she shrugged, she turned to the desk “I’ll finish reading and maybe take a nap later”

“How many naps have you taken?” he asked, the question blurting out of his lips before he could stop himself.

Her head snapped to him so fast that her neck hissed in pain, her hair flopping around her like a golden curtain as she looked up at him, he opened his mouth to apologize, her olive eyes piercing into him but she shrugged before he could speak.

“I guess more than the healthy amount” she answered. “But I really don’t feel like…

And the words left his mouth before his brain could even process what he was saying or why he was doing int.

“Let’s go train then”

She looked startled as she looked at him “Excuse me?”

“You said you wanted to train” he explained, his brain screaming at him to just shut up.

“I did, but…

“Then let’s go train, I’ll help you”

“You’ll help me?” she asked, a mocking tone in her voice “Do you even train, Captain?”

“When I can”

“So that’s a no” she pressed her lips into a thin line to avoid the small laugh that bubbled in her.

He shrugged, embarrassment washing over him, he cleared his throat and pulled his hands out of his pockets as she looked at him “It was just a suggestion” he explained

“Ok” she nodded, he quirked an eyebrow.

“Forget I said it” he nodded “And trust me, it will get better” and with that he turned on his heels and walked towards the door, before her voice echoed in the room, a few seconds before the door opened up to him.

“I’ll see you in ten at the training room, then”

He frowned and turned to look at her over his shoulder “Excuse me?”

“You need to train, right?” she said, pushing herself up “And no one is going to train with me anytime soon, might as well help each other out, right?”

“Right” he answered, the logic in her words undeniable. “Ten minutes then”

“Maybe after this you’ll be ready to wrestle me out of this ship” she shrugged before he walked out of the room.

Rip shook his head as he walked down the hallway, he hadn’t expected her to take up on an offer that he wasn’t even sure why he had made and now, he had turned himself into the only person, besides Stein, in the ship that was actively talking to Greta, and he wasn’t sure what all that was about.

But he shrugged as he reached his room, how bad could this be, right?

Right.

 

___________//____________

 

And as Rip changed into something appropriate for a training session, Savage was looking at the pictures he had from Greta, because if Pines was obsessive, he didn’t hold a candle to Vandal Savage.

“Is it ready?” asked Savage, his eyes not leaving the photos.

“Yes, sir” nodded Pines, Savage smirked in amusement.

“Will it hold?”

“Yes, it has been tested several times” he explained “There is no way it can fail, it wont fail, I made sure of it”

“Excellent” this time Savage did look up, he leaned over the table and looked at Pines “What about her?”

“Everything is going according to plan”

“The tracker?”

“It’s still working” said Pines, “As long as it’s in her blood, we’ll know where she is at all times”

Savage smiled wider, his encounter with the golden girl that obsessed Pines had gone perfectly well, he had been able to press the tracker into her wound when he had her pinned to the tree and now all they had to do was wait for the moment; and if his calculations were right, and he knew they were, it would only be a matter of days.

“We need her to come in willingly” he explained “You’ve seen what she has done to our men”

“I don’t think there is such an option” said Pines “She has a temper”

“I know” smiled Savage “That’s why I want her” he pushed himself up “But there is a way to get her here willingly, without trouble”

“And what would that be?” asked Pines.

“We make her come and rescue one of her beloved” he explained, he looked down at the pictures and pulled out one of them.

“And who would that be?” asked Pines.

“Him” Savage answered casually, he handed the picture to Pines

Pines took the picture and looked down at it, he frowned and looked at Savage.

“She won’t hesitate”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, there's gonna be like a bit of a flashforward, and by that I mean that things will go a bit faster because the shit storm has arrived and just so you guys can see what I mean, here is a preview.
> 
> ______________//_____________
> 
> “I know you didn’t mean that” he spat, their eyes locked and despite it all, there was still defiance in the eyes staring back at him.  
> Maybe there was no way to ever truly tame a wild beast.  
> He stepped forward and his hand shot up as quick as it could, he grabbed her face, his thumb digging into her cheek and his other fingers doing the same on the other one; he pulled her face towards him and there was no restrain from her.  
> “I didn’t mean it” she said, their noses almost touching each other, the fire in her eyes was still there but the fight in her was gone. “I didn’t mean it, Sir”  
> And something in the way she spoke made him think that things had changed.  
> Maybe this time it would be different.
> 
> _____________//______________
> 
> #WTFAmIEvenWriting  
> #DaniWTS  
> #ShitIsAboutToGoDown


	104. Higher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip might be making a new friend.

The ship was almost completely submerged in silence, the only kind of noise coming from the training room, that for a while had gone unused; the rest of the crew was still out of the Waverider, no one had tried to make contact with the Captain which meant that the tasks that Rip had assigned the three different groups, were going according to plan.

“You are really bad at this!” Greta panted, a smile drawn over her lips as she looked at Rip, her fists were raised and trapped in a pair of black, thin gloves; her eyebrows were up in amusement and sweat drops were rolling down her neck as she looked at Rip.

“I wouldn’t say bad,” he grunted, a scowl on his face as he looked at Greta in front of him, “Just out of practice”

“Which means you’re bad” she laughed, sweat drops rolled between her breasts as she looked at Rip, the Captain was corner against close to one of the corners of the room. “Is this how you were planning on kicking me out of the Waverider?”

Rip rolled his eyes, visibly annoyed at Greta “Is this also what Ms. Lance has been teaching you? To talk trash?”

“I knew that all on my own” she shrugged, and twirled without effort, her left leg rising up and aiming towards Rip’s shoulder; the Captain jumped back but his hands shot forward and he grabbed her ankle as hard as he could, his fingers dug into her ankle and Rip pulled with strength at the same time as he twisted her leg to the left.

Greta hissed in pain and stumbled forward, she bent her knee as she went to crash over the floor, Rip doubling over and letting go of her leg before he jabbed his elbow just above her knee; Greta growled and felt the familiar tug between her shoulder blades, before she opened her eyes and threw a kick, hitting Rip right in the middle of the chest and pushing him away from her.

Rip stumbled back and his back hit the wall, he held himself against it and took a deep breath, his right hand rubbing over his chest, on the spot where she had kicked him; Greta scrambled to her feet, getting on all fours before she pushed herself up and went against Rip.

In the hour they had been training, Rip had learned a few things from Greta, one of them was that she was really good at attacking, not the best at defense, which in a way gave him an advantage; she raised her arm, ready to hit him with her elbow, but as she went for the hit, Rip raised both of his arms, crossed like and X and blocked the blow; an electric pain shooting through his arms and shoulders before he raised his leg and kicked Greta a few inches above the knee.

Greta crashed to her knees but her hands reached out and she wrapped her fingers around Rip’s wrists and before he could process what she was doing, he threw a small but strong kick just below her chest and she fell back just as she tugged at his wrists and Rip lost his ground and stumbled towards her as she crashed her back against the ground of the room.

Rip gasped and pulled his arms up, pressing his hands flat against each side of her head, she closed her eyes in pain as her head hit the matt below her, she hissed as Rip’s chest hit her upper body; Greta let go of his wrists and Rip grunted loudly as he pushed himself up, sitting just above her knees, trapping her body below his as they both panted for air.

“Not that bad, huh?” he smirked, Greta snorted a soft laugh before she opened her eyes and looked at him, her hands laying above her head.

“If you had hit me higher, I’m pretty sure you would have broken my nose” she said, the sweat still rolling down her back and between her breasts.

“I’m pretty sure you gotten your nose broken before” he pointed out, he set his hands each over one of his legs, Greta’s legs still under his body.

“You’re such an asshole” she rolled her eyes, but the moping tone she had had earlier that day was gone, at least for now.

“Yes, so I’ve heard” he nodded, he looked down at his hands and then his eyes focused on her legs, the dark green tights against the grey sweatpants he was wearing.

“If you trained more, you could be really good at this” she said, he looked at her, but her eyes were on the ceiling, her hands where he had left them. “You wouldn’t have to rely so much on that gun you are so fond of”

“I don’t rely that much on the gun”

She chuckled, her body moving softly under his “Yeah you do” she turned her eyes to him, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

“We all have our thing here” he said, “Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory have their guns, Ms. Lance is trained beyond anyone I’ve ever met in combat skills, Mr. Palmer has his suit, Ms. Saunders is a goddess and Dr. Stein and Mr. Jackson are literally a ball of fire”

“You have your gun?” she asked, she pushed herself over her elbows, a small grunt leaving her lips as she looked at him.

“I have the Waverider” he explained “You have your batons, that’s how we complement each other”

She looked at him for a moment, her head cocked slightly to the left, her braid hanging behind her but a few strands of hair fell over her face and a few others behind her ears; she looked at him, this was the very first time she had seen him in sports clothes, sweat rolled down his neck and his hands were red from the punches he had given her, unwilling to use the gloves she had offered him.

Rip raised his eyebrow at her as she looked at him, a thin sheet of sweat covered her body, her face was flushed with a light pink, her elbow was red from the blows she had given Rip.

“You’ve gotten better at this” he pointed out.

“You don’t know that” she said.

“You think Ms. Lance doesn’t tell me how much you’ve improved? You still come back covered in blood from almost every mission, but progress is still progress” he explained.

“Rip Hunter” she joked “Should I be getting used to your compliments?”

Rip rolled his eyes, his soft blush being covered up by the flush from the exercise “No” he answered, and with that he pressed her hands at each side of his body and pushed himself up from the young blond woman.

He turned to her and extended his hand down to her, she looked at it and leaned her weight over one of her elbows before she took his hand and he pulled her up, she grunted as she pushed herself up and Rip made an effort not to stumble forward.

“Thank you” she said, he nodded and then gently pulled his hand away from hers; the young woman looked down at her gloves and started to take them off “So, what happens now? What do we do about Savage?”

“We have the location of his next stop” said Rip, he walked next to her as she made her way towards a table to set the gloves over it. “He will be there, not just his minions doing what he wants, he will be there and we will get him”

Of course Rip didn’t know that Savage was counting on running into them.

Running into Greta.

“Good”

They walked towards the door, Rip allowing her to walk out first, he followed after her, making a mental note to talk to Sara and Kendra about Greta, even with Jax, reminding them that she would still be traveling with them and that still with all the lying, someone had to extend the first peace offering.

“We could do this again” said Rip, the words coming out of his mouth without much thought.

She glanced at him “You want to train again?” she raised an eyebrow at him.

“It wouldn’t be a bad idea, would it?” asked Rip with a shrug “I could stop relying on the gun, and you could keep on training until you start once more with Ms. Lance and Ms. Saunders”

Greta stopped and turned to look at him, her eyes narrowed but there was a soft smile over her face, at least for a while she had stopped thinking about all that she had ruined, how her father wasn’t talking to her, how Jax was still angry, how Leonard had been so hurt.

“If you are ok with that, of course” he said, suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable.

“Sounds like a good idea” she shrugged, “You train, and I don’t have to take so many unhealthy naps, right?”

“Right” he nodded, his voice had gone down a bit as he looked at her. “Yeah”

“Despite the general consent that sometimes your plans suck fifty percent of the times, I think this might be a good plan” she shifted her weight from one leg to the other, popping her hips and looking at him.

“And I’m the asshole” he shook his head before he turned around and started to walk “I’m gonna take a shower, I’ll see you in a few”

“Another good plan, Captain Hunter” she called after him, Rip rolled his eyes even with a soft smile over his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bare with me, this is just like an intro for the next two chapters until Savage comes to fuck shit up, becasue you know, that just the kind of person he is.


	105. Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savage can feel a win coming his way.

Rip walked down the hallway of the Waverider, it had been a few hours since the rest of the crew had arrived, they had talked about the missions, brought back what had been asked and now, with almost everyone gone to sleep, he needed to set a few things straight; after all he was the captain of the ship and he had to do something about this situation.

He took a turn and reached the living room, he could hear voices inside, he let out a sigh as he remembered all the times he had seen Greta laughing and talking to the rest there, now it was over and she was alone in her room, probably sleeping.

The Captain walked in and Kendra glanced to look at him, Martin and Ray where there with Sara and the goddess.

“Hey” said Kendra.

“Ms. Saunders” he nodded “May I speak to you?” he said “In private”

“Um, sure” whispered Kendra, she looked at Ray, there was a small puzzled look on his face before she turned to look at the Captain, she pressed her hands over the sofa and pushed herself up to her feet. “Is there something wrong?”

“No” he shook his head, he turned his body partially and added as he slipped his hands into the pockets of his jeans “Ms. Lance, would you care to join us as well?”

Martin and Ray turned to look at Sara, the assassin was looking up at Rip with questioning eyes and her eyebrow slightly raised, she glanced at Kendra and then slowly pushed herself up to her feet, she wasn’t really sure what was happening but there was something on the way Rip was looking at them that let her know that he was up to business.

Rip watched as Sara got to her feet before he turned on the ball of his feet and started to walk down the same path he had used to get there, Kendra glanced at Martin and Ray and Martin shrugged as he looked at her.

“We’ll be right back” whispered Kendra, she turned to the living room door, and Sara was already walking out.

She followed after the assassin and the captain, Sara glanced over her shoulder and fell behind a few steps until Kendra was walking next to her, both of them shared a look, there was no doubt that the tension was still hanging heavily over the ship, and not even the success of the missions had done much to soften the harshness of the situation that was going on inside the Waverider.

Rip walked towards the office, he had felt terrible after he had forced Greta to expose her secret, and now he felt guilty about the fact that Martin was the only one partially talking to Greta, while the rest made their best efforts to ignore her. The Captain walked into the office, his eyes scanning the objects that lay exactly where he had left them, and as he heard Kendra and Sara walk in, he turned around to look at them.

“So” started Sara, she stopped near the desk that sat in the middle of the room, her hands landing over her hips as she looked at him.

“We need to talk about what’s going on” said Rip, he glanced at Kendra but none of the women said a word “You both know what I’m talking about” he turned his head slightly to the left “Who, I’m talking about”

“Greta” nodded Kendra, she pressed her hands flat over the desk next to Sara.

“Yeah” he agreed with a small shrug “This has to stop,”

Kendra raised her eyebrows and Sara’s eyebrow went higher, Rip sighed and rolled his eyes as he pulled his hands out of his pockets.

“No, no, don’t look at me like that” he shrugged “She’s staying here for a while, and I am really hoping that the rest of you start talking to her again,” he looked from one to the other “I get it, she lied, but we’ve all lied, we’ve all done things we regret and we’ve all wished we hadn’t, that being said” he continued “I would appreciate it if you could help me with that, I’m not asking you to become best friends, but maybe start with hello or good morning, and we’ll go from there, because the tension is getting ridiculous”

“Have you talked to her?” asked Sara defiantly.

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I have” he nodded “So, I’m counting on both of you to give me a hand with the situation before it gets worse and a fight breaks here or Greta naps herself to death, are we on the same page?”

Kendra pressed her lips into a thin line, and Sara shifted her weight from one leg to the other before she popped her hip, her eyes still over Rip.

“The crew trusts you, they listen to you” he sighed “So, I really am asking you to help me out, please”

And Kendra could see the look in his eyes, it was pleading and it was soft and it was that vulnerable part of Rip that he didn’t let a lot of people see, it had been the part she had seen when they had talked about Carter during the middle of the night, it had been the part of him that had apologized after they had learned about the death of one of the children she had had in other lives; it was the part of Rip that counted the most for Kendra.

“Ok” she nodded, and Sara turned to look at her with a bit of surprise. “We’ll talk to her, start from there, see what happens, I give you my word”

“Sounds like a plan” said Sara, she slowly turned to look at Rip.

“Thank you” Rip smiled softly at Kendra, and the Goddess back at him.

 

___________//____________

 

Pines walked a few steps ahead of Savage, the woods weren’t as dense as they had been when Savage had threatened Greta, but the density of the woods wasn’t important, in fact the way it was was perfect; Savage had his hands inside the pockets of his coat, a small fog had fallen over the woods, ankles covered up and licking up to their calves, up ahead he could hear the voices of a few of the men he had sent out to help Pines, and to be honest he had been amazed of how well Pines had been performing.

“How long did all this take?” asked Savage, a cool breeze was flowing through the leaves, ruffling their hair.

“Not much” Pines answered “Two days, working day and night” he looked at Savage “A few touches are being done at the moment, and it will be completely finished in a few hours”

Savage looked at Pines “Sounds like you have everything under control”

“I do” nodded Pines, a sense of pride feeling up his body.

“Good” said Savage with a soft nod, they walked around a group of rocks and finally, Pines came to a stop, Savage stopping a few seconds after Pines, but a few steps ahead of him.

In front of them and between a few trees, a screen of flowing electricity sizzled softly, the light blue electric currents were streaming out a few metal tubes disguised into the trunks of the trees.

“Will it work?” asked Savage, he had handed the mission to Pines with just a goal, the way which Pines crafted it, was up to him.

“Perfectly” said Pines, he shifted his weight, a few of the workers glancing at them before returning to their work. “We did a few trials”

“But no trial like the real thing” pointed out Savage, he took a few steps forward and squinted his eyes as he looked at the screen of electricity. “Is it mortal?”

“No” Pines shook his head. “But it will divide them”

Savage smirked and turned to look at Pines “Well, you apparently have everything under control, have you figured out how to capture him?”

“Yes” Pines explained, and Savage could see his ego growing “Going through the wall will be painful, incapacitating him almost instantly, sight and hearing both affected momentarily, it will give our men time to get him and take him with one of the small escape ships”

Savage looked at him and slowly raised his eyebrow “I’m impressed”

“Thank you sir”

Savage glanced over his shoulder to the electric wall before he turned back to Pines, and somehow he could feel that this was going to work, that now, for once they would have some leverage over the Legends.

And what more could they ask if not the golden girl.

“Perfect” Savage started to walk once more, heading back towards the ship “Then wait until the final touches are done and set the alarm, subtle enough not to make them suspicious, but for them to know where we are”

“Are you sure sir, that this is the way to get her?” asked Pines as he walked behind Savage.

“So far, I’ve only made one assumption about that girl” explained Savage “I was right, and if that is anything to go by, she will come crawling to our door in no time, Mr. Pines”

“Of course” nodded Pines.

“This is the way it feels, Mr. Pines” explained Savage as they walked away from the trap “This is the way destruction feels like, and nothing destroys a group better than someone from the inside” he shrugged “And that girl, is going to make our lives a lot better”


	106. A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendra has a few thoughts, and create a plan, an invitation is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might sound a bit rushed, and it might be a bit, but trust me guys, (Please trust me, and please don't stop reading me T.T)

Kendra was the only person in the kitchen that morning, she was still in her pajamas, her hair pulled into a bun and a coffee mug trapped between her hands, the Goddess had always been an early riser and she had left the room as quietly as she could, making an effort to not wake Ray up when she left; she had been glad that when she left, Ray was still snoring gently in their shared bed.

She was sitting at the island, a bit lost in thought as she sipped her coffee when Greta walked in, Hawkgirl caught the movement by the rear of her eyes and her head turned towards the door just as Greta caught a sight of Kendra and stopped a few steps into the room.

Both women looked at each other, Kendra could see the tension in Greta’s shoulders, the panic behind her eyes and she wondered just how she had managed to keep her secret for so long, how she had managed to look at Mick every day and not call him dad, how she had kept a straight face when looking at Mick knowing that he was dead in the future.

And all that, clenched Kendra’s heart.

“Good morning” Kendra said, lowering her mug, a welcoming smile forming over her face.

Greta seemed surprised, Kendra could tell by the way her eyes seemed to light up, and then she started to move towards the coffee pot “Good morning” she answered, a small smile over her lips.

“ _She’s just a child”_ Kendra couldn’t help but think. “ _She’s just a child, she shouldn’t be doing this alone”_

“Another earlier riser, huh?” Kendra said, she leaned over the island on her elbows.

Greta reached for one of the mugs over the counter and then took the coffee pot, she wasn’t in the mood for tea, it just wouldn’t mean the same; Greta poured some coffee as she answered.

“Yeah, something like that” her voice was soft, low even, unlike the way it usually did, the vibrant tone was gone. “I couldn’t sleep that much”

“Oh” Kendra whispered “Is everything alright?” because Sara had been a bit more reluctant to start talking to Greta again, she had always been a lot more hurt by lies than most of the crew, Kendra on the other side was kind of used to them, she had lied a lot to get away from Savage, to manage to live a life and mostly as she looked at Greta, she realized that this was a kid and she couldn’t just bare to let this child be all on her own.

She just couldn’t.

“I’m trying” said Greta, she held the mug in both her hands, rejoicing in the warmth of the porcelain, Kendra’s eyes softened and her heart hurt.

“I know” Kendra answered, her voice soft “I know you are, Greta”

Greta tightened her jaw and looked down at the mug, pressing her lips into a thin line because she could feel her throat balling up and closing her eyes because she could feel the tears stinging, because she had done this to herself, she had broken the trust of everyone in this place, people who had started to mean the world to her and she had shattered all that.

Was she self-destructive like she was destructive when she was angered?

Kendra didn’t hesitate, she set her mug down and pushed her chair back in a swift and dual motion, she stood up and walked around the island, her mismatching socks that actually belonged to Ray, muffled her footfalls and reached Greta, her gentle hands took the mug, Greta’s eyes snapping open and she looked at Kendra.

The Goddess set the mug over the counter and turned her attention over the young woman, Greta looked at her and Kendra had a thought that the young girl had probably had huge eyes when she had been a kid, because right now she was looking like one.

And without a word, without an inch of hesitation, feeling as the anger and betrayal left her body, Kendra wrapped her arms around Greta and pulled her into a hug; Greta stiffened for a second before she hugged Kendra back, her hands snaking up her back and grabbing onto Kendra’s shoulders as tears rolled down her face.

“I’m so sorry” Greta mumbled against Kendra’s neck “I’m so sorry”

“I know” Kendra said, she rubbed Greta’s shoulders. “I know you are, it’s ok” she continued, because it wasn’t right to perpetuate someone’s pain. “We all make mistakes, it’s ok”

They stood like that in the kitchen for a few more seconds before Greta pulled away from Kendra slowly, Kendra released Greta and stepped away from the young blond, her hands where over Greta’s shoulders.

“It’s gonna be ok,” Kendra said softly, Greta looked at her, pressing her lips into a thin line once more “Don’t worry, ok? It’s going to be ok, I promise”

“You cant promise that” Greta whispered.

“You’re right, but I know it will be ok” because Kendra had made her mind there and then, while holding a crying Greta in her arms, this had to end, she was going to put an end to the way things had been in the Waverider for the past three days, and that was a fact.

Because she was Kendra Saunders and she was not going to tolerate this pain anymore.

Kendra smiled and pushed Greta’s hair behind her ears, this had been a girl who had risked her life several times to help them, she had been a girl who had brought joy to the ship, brought new ideas, a girl who was her friend and yes she had lied, but Kendra had wronged her too by not choosing to hear her side of the story.

“It’ll be fine”

But Kendra had no idea how wrong she was.

 

___________//____________

 

Kendra sat on the chair of her desk, she was leaning back and had her hands over her knees as she waited for Sara to sit down on the bed, next to Ray; it was early morning and if she wanted to try and fix things then she had to get moving.

“Ok” said Sara “So, what’s up?” she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Kendra.

“We are all going out today, after lunch” Kendra answered.

“What?” asked Ray, a confused expression over his face, “We just came back from a mission”

“I know” Kendra shrugged, “But we are going out, everyone, FireStorm already agreed, I need you two to get the Rogues to agree”

“They are going to say no” said Sara.

“Make Leonard say yes” Kendra said back, her voice stern “I need him there, even if he could care less about Greta”

“ _Which is clearly not the case”_ Sara thought as she raised an eyebrow “What’s going on?”

“We are going to get this over with” Kendra answered “That girl is hurt, horrified and alone, and we need to stop acting like children”

“Look… Sara started.

“No” Kendra shook her head, her hair flopping around her face. “She lied, I get it, but she has also risked her life to safe us, so I want everyone there because we all need to talk, to get this straight and figure a way for all of us to cope with this, without having casualties” she turned to Ray “You like her, you said she was nice, I need you to talk Mick into going”

“He is barely talking, what makes you think he’s going to talk to me?” Ray pointed out.

“Because she’s Mick’s daughter and you need to remind him that”

“Kendra” sighed Sara “I know you have good intentions, but please, we need to think this a little bit better, don’t you think?”

“No, I don’t think so” Kendra answered simply with a shrug “Its been almost four days, and this needs to stop, so we are all going, like it or not” she pushed herself up to her. “So, let’s make the best of it and go get the Rogues ready, we’ll be leaving soon”

Sara looked down at her hands, Kendra didn’t know it, but it would be a lot harder to get Leonard to leave with them if he knew they would be talking about Greta, because no one had really known about the affair between Leonard and the new member of the team, because it had happened in the dark and in silence and just like that it had vanished from the Waverider.

Of course, Sara had no idea how deep the roots of the affair went.

 

___________//____________

 

Greta sat at the desk in her room, her eyes were focused on her hand, she turned it slightly, her eyes tracing the ring on her pinky finger, she knew it by memory but it still hurt when she looked at it; Leonard had given it to her as a sign of peace, a sign that he wanted to make things right, and she of course had gone and lied to his face and made everything worse.

She closed her hand in a fist and looked at the desk, her eyes traveling towards the first drawer on it and she bit the inside of her cheek, her heart pounding fast in her chest; she had just put away the photos she had brought with herself, some of her most precious belongings, belongings that would soon be joined by the ring around her pinky finger and her new acquired tasted for peach (and stolen) tea.

“ _Why are you like this?”_ she asked herself, a question that she had seen several times written all over other people’s faces when she had lost control of herself. “ _I’m trying”_ she whispered in her mind, because she really was trying her best.

“Ms. Rory,” Gideon’s voice echoed in the room, pulling her out of her thoughts, and Greta winced at the name, now that everyone knew who she was, there had been no use in keeping Gideon hacked to ignore her last name.

“Gideon” she answered, propping her head over her hand, the cool metal of the rings she usually wore felt nice against her cheek.

“The Captain is looking to talk to you” answered the Waverider, Greta quirked an eyebrow and turned to look over her shoulder and towards the door in her room.

“Is he out there?” she asked, she glanced up at the ceiling like she was expecting Gideon to materialize in front of her.

“Yes”

“Of course he is” Greta rolled her eyes, she shifted her body to face the door but sighed “Fine, let him in”

Gideon didn’t answer but instead the door of the room _swooshed_ open and Rip came into view, standing outside for a few seconds before he walked into the room, his hands inside the pockets of his leather jacket, like they usually were when he walked around the ship.

“Captain” Greta said, her eyes following him as he turned to look at her.

“Greta” nodded Rip, he stopped a few feet away from the desk and looked around the room, there was a throw on blanket over the bed and he wondered how many times she had napped since the day had started. “How are you?”

“I’ve been better” she shrugged “How about you?”

Rip shrugged with his right shoulder only “The usual, trying my best”

“So, Gideon mentioned that you wanted to talk to, I’m listening” she said, pushing her chair out partially so she could look at Rip better.

“The crew went out for the day, just before we leave later tonight” Rip explained, and Greta held back a sigh of pain because not long ago she had been part of those trips, or even better, not long ago she would have stayed in the ship with Leonard; when Leonard still talked to her, when Leonard still felt things for her.

“Yeah, I heard Jax and Martin talking about that” she shrugged, trying her best to make it feel like it wasn’t hurting her as much as it really was, but then again Rip wasn’t an idiot. “Why didn’t you go with them?”

“I have a feeling they would be better off without me” Rip pointed out, and Greta had the sad sensation that Rip often felt like everyone would be better off without him.

“Maybe not” she shrugged.

“We’ll never know, I suppose” he glanced around the room once more before he took a few more steps towards the desk and shrugged “So, since everyone is out I was thinking that maybe you’d like to get out of the ship for a while too”

Greta raised an eyebrow as she looked up at Rip, before she crossed her arms over her chest “Yeah, that trick to get me to leave is not working, Hunter”

“It’s not a trick” he rolled his eyes “Would you just trust me for once in your life?” he pulled his hands from his pockets “I’ve been in this time and place before” he explained “And I thought I would go out for a while, have a walk around this place I know, I was wondering if maybe you’d like to come, instead of staying here in your self-inflicted quarantine”

“You say things in that tone and with that word choice, and I wonder why you are surprised when people think you’re an asshole” Greta rolled her eyes with annoyance at him.

“So that’s a no?” asked Rip, choosing to ignore Greta’s incredibly valid point.

“Good, just ignore me” she sighed, but there was a ghost of a smirk over her lips “And no, I didn’t say no”

“So it’s a yes?” he asked.

“It might be, depends where are we going and if it involves me getting my nose broken or my fingers disfigured, like it usually happens when you make up plans all on your own”

“What? No” he groaned “You had that one real buried there, didn’t you? Just waiting for the right occasion” he shook his head “So, its that a yes?”

She looked at him, his eyebrow up as he waited for an answered.

“Ok, where are we going?” she asked, and Rip gave her a small smile now that he had gotten a straight answer from her.

“A botanical garden” he answered.

Greta looked at him surprised, but nodded, her hair dancing around her before she pushed herself up to her feet, she walked towards the bed, a pair of tennis shoes lay there just waiting for her to wear them; at least today she had changed into a pair of jeans and a nice soft sweater.

“Sounds like a plan then, Rip Hunter” she said before she sat down on the floor to get her shoes on, if it hadn’t been for Kendra’s hug and her words, Greta would have probably said no to the invitation, but she had felt her spirits being lifted by the Goddess and her heart was hoping that maybe, just maybe things would get better.

But Greta had no idea how wrong she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the lack of Leonard in the past few chapters, but he's been sulking and will resurface next chapter when shit hits the fan, because this is about to go down.
> 
> Kendra Being Protective is my life
> 
> Len You Better Talk To Her Soon can't you see she's in pain?  
> Rip Is Trying His Best or is he really???


	107. A Leaf, A Story, An Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greta tells a short story, two people make peace in a time of chaos

The tall trees and bushes that were splattered with the different colors of berries and flowers had always given Rip comfort; the flowers were never the same as the previous time he had been there but the sense of peace and comfort always remained unchanged, untouched, untainted.

That was the sensation he wanted to share with Greta Rory that day.

Specifically because he felt more than just partially guilty of her suffering, after all, he had berated her, attacked her and screamed at her until he had cornered her emotionally and had forced her to confess her secret and then the tension had settled in the ship.

Greta was walking a few steps ahead of him, her hands inside the pockets of her brown jacket, and her golden hair draping loosely behind her as she looked around the garden, they had been walking in silence for most of the path around the garden but it didn’t really bother Rip, in fact there had been nothing awkward about the silence they had been sharing.

He watched as the young woman bent down, her hair flopping around her, and she gently picked up a red leaf with her fingers before she pushed herself up to her feet, she stopped moving and turned the leaf between her fingers as she looked at it, a strand of gold falling next to her face.

“I like this color” she whispered when she felt Rip just a step behind her. “It’s a pretty leaf” she glanced over her shoulder at him, Rip looked at her for a few seconds before he looked down at the leaf once more.

It reminded him of a wave, a fiery wave probably, not the kind of shapes you saw on leaves back at the time on Earth 1 where he had picked up the Legends, and he was sure Greta had seen this kind of tree before.

“It’s different” he shrugged, she looked at him, the way his eyes were casted down on the lead before she turned away and started to walk once more.

“Everything is always different” she said, not sure that he had heard her.

The young woman kept the leaf between her fingers, holding it gently as they continued to walk, a soft and cool breeze ruffling the leaves and the bushes and despite the chaos in her heart and mind, this place exuded peace and that peace was slowly making its way into her body, into her soul.

Even if it was just for a bit.

Even if it was just for a moment.

Greta sighed as she looked around, her face gently sprinkled with a soft drizzle that was threatening to disappear, her eyes snapping towards a marble bench, intricate designs carved on its sides; the young woman quickened her pace and made her way towards it, they had been walking for a while and she could use sitting down and admiring the place she was seeing, rejoicing in its peace before she returned to the ship.

She sat down, almost dropping herself carelessly over the bench and looked down at the leaf, she turned it over her hand and frowned, she felt Rip walk up to her, his hands inside his the pockets of his jeans but he made no attempt to sit down.

“I used to come here a lot” he said after a few seconds in silence, she looked up at him, but he was looking to his left, his eyes scanning a group of beautiful trees with purpleish leaves and silver flowers. “It looks different” a sad smile appeared over his face “It’s been a while”

“It’s like discovering it all over again every time you come” her voice was soft “That sounds wonderful, a place that changes its appearance but not its essence, that remains beautiful no matter what”

He turned to look at her this time, she offered him a smile and looked away.

“Like a Phoenix” she added, she crossed her legs and leaned her elbow over her knee, she admired the view, the splendid way in which the trees moved with the wind, she had never been much of a flowery girl, but trees, trees had always had a way of mesmerizing her. “The last time I came to a botanical garden,” she started “Was for my thirteenth birthday” she chuckled and propped her head over her hand, her elbow digging into her knee as Rip looked at her. “My mom was away for work, so my stepdad and my dad took me to this beautiful garden on the nearby city” and she was trying so hard not to think about the pain in her chest, about the fact that her father wasn’t talking to her anymore. “They tried to buy me flowers” she laughed, a bit bitterly, but the fond memory overpowered the pain. “Oh god” she scrunched her nose “I don’t like flowers that much” she glanced at him and shrugged, gold hair rolling over her shoulder. “My stepdad gave me money and told me to buy something I really liked, and you should have seen their faces when I came back” she smiled and Rip couldn’t help but smile softly back, happiness had a way of also being contagious. “It was one of those small plants, the ones that eat insects, she was beautiful, she still is, but she grew big” she looked away from Rip. “I named her Audrina, she now lives at my stepdad’s office, the sun hits better on that side of the house” and slowly the smile faded from her face. “I like those plants better,” she shrugged one last time. “No one else seemed to like her much, though, how fitting, huh?”

Rip looked at her, the way the story slowly drifted away with the wind, and he felt a tug in his chest, the way sadness is also viciously contagious, the way he watched her light diminish as her mind stopped remembering Audrina and her birthday and concentrated on the chaos that they were now submerged in.

“I am so sorry” he said, she frowned but didn’t look at him as her throat seemed to close on itself. “I really am, Greta”

She smiled despite pressing her lips into a thin line, but she didn’t look at him, she turned the leaf between her fingers as her eyes tried to concentrate on something specific.

“ _I shouldn’t be here”_ her mind kept screaming, as she tried to keep herself under control.

“It’s ok” she finally spoke, and Rip winced at the way her words sounded, thick, dragged, hurt and sad, he took a step towards her. “You did what you had too”

“No” he hesitated and took a step back, she looked down at her lap “I thought Mr. Rory was going to die, but I shouldn’t have cornered you like that, I just… his voice trailed off, he took a deep breath through his mouth. “I fucked up, and this is on me”

Her head snapped towards him, her eyes were glassy and Rip was sure that they looked greener than they did honey, her cheeks were blushed.

“No it’s not” she shook her head, gold swaying in the wind “You were looking out after your team, I should have told you before, I should have come clean, I shouldn’t have messed up with Gideon, and I can’t take it back, but I don’t blame you for any of it”

He looked at her and for a moment it hit him with force, the feeling behind her eyes, she wasn’t just sad and scared and hurt, she was alone, her father was in the ship, but was he really there? She had come to make sure her parents met, not change Mick’s fate and how hard must that be, see him every day and know that she would have to go back to a world where he was already dead, where she would never talk to him again, laugh with him again, where Mick Rory was in fact a Legend, and not a living one.

And Rip knew how it felt to be that lonely.

“It’s ok, Rip” she nodded again, she pulled back the tears in her eyes, a faltering smile over her delicate face, because Rip might think she was just shattered by Mick’s silence, but it was so much more. “But you know, I’ve thinking” she nodded, and he frowned. “And maybe you can get your wish, you know what I mean?”

“What are you talking about?” he asked, his hands balling up in the pockets of jacket.

“Maybe I should go home” she shrugged, forcing her smile to remain on her face. “Go back to my time”

“What?”

Because even if that had been his desire when she had first gotten there, he couldn’t really picture the team without her anymore, without her precipitated actions, and her wild thoughts and her high pitched laugh; that wouldn’t be the team anymore.

“No” he whispered.

“I really think that I should go, I fucked up so bad and I can’t do this, I can’t fix this… she took a deep breath and tears rolled down her face, her fingers clenching around the leaf. “I can’t…

“Yes, you can” he gasped, pulling his hands out of his pockets and kneeling in front of her, his hands shooting up and holding her shoulders,

“Look at me, yes you can, Greta” his eyes searched hers for an answer “You can do this, you are one of the strongest people I’ve ever met, you are stronger than you think, ok? You can do this,” her eyes dropped to her knees and he gave her a soft shake, “You’ve done so much already, you’ve come from such a far place, you can’t give up now” she closed her eyes and tears streamed down her face. “Listen, I know how you feel,” her words coming back to him rapidly. “I’ve lied to them too, I’ve lied to so many people, and I know how it feels, how it feels to be alone, and scared and hurt, but this will pass” she opened her mouth and took a deep breath “And so will this feeling, and you will be happy again”

A sob escaped her lips and without another word she threw her arms around his neck and dove forward, dropping from the bench and hiding her face against his shoulders as she pulled him into a hug, the tears streaming down her face, her hands clenching to the fabric of his jacket; Rip closed his eyes and hugged her back as the leaf dropped slowly next to her, his arms gently around her as he pressed the side of his head against hers.

Kneeling in an embrace that only two truly lonely people could understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the GIFfest, and there will be a new update tomorrow, but let me know what you think about this one, it's a bit short but I REAAAAAALLLY liked it 
> 
> You guys are the best, <3 <3 
> 
> I think I'm all in for Emotional Rip


	108. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk, a time jump, a gift, an impulsive act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gifeeeeeeeeeest
> 
> I apologize before hand for what you guys are about to read, please dont stop reading this T.T next chapter the action and Savage's plan is back!!!

This was probably not the place Kendra would have wanted to use for this kind of conversation, but here she was now, and she was going to use it; the group, minus Greta and Rip, were gathered at a cozy restaurant, they had been giving a table almost completely secluded from the rest of the costumers and for that Kendra was grateful.

“I wanted to talk to you guys” she started, she glanced down at her plate and then looked around the table. “About what’s been going on around the ship”

“Is this an intervention?” asked Leonard, the mocking tone almost covering up the poison in his words.

“You can call it that if it makes you feel better” she shrugged, her eyes drilling into his.

Leonard raised an eyebrow, a little bit impressed with Kendra’s attitude, she wasn’t usually one to get aggressive with members of the crew, but still as Leonard looked at Kendra, it was Martin the one who spoke next.

“This is about Greta”

“Yes” said Kendra she looked at Martin “About what’s been happening, with us, with her, with everything” she sighed and scratched the back of her neck.

Leonard rolled his eyes, he knew he shouldn’t have left the Waverider, he had just known it, and now here he was trapped in an intervention about the last person he wanted to talk about or think about; his jaw tightened up and he glanced at Sara by the rear of his eyes, the assassin was looking at Kendra but drifted her eyes towards Leonard as soon as she felt his eyes over her, he raised an eyebrow and looked back at Kendra.

“ _Great”_ he hissed in his mind, he couldn’t just get up and leave without everyone knowing something was up, and he didn’t want that, he was already tense enough to add salt to injury.

But Leonard knew it, he knew he was in this mess by his own fault, everyone had known that Greta was being shady with the information she had been giving around the ship, she had given out vague information and Leonard and Mick had been the first ones to be suspicious, and yet, he had opened up to her, he had rejoiced under her touch, he had laughed at her comments and jokes, and before he knew it, he had let his guard down and she had been a bag full of lies.

This had been his fault, because he should have known better, he should have followed the suspicious behavior and he hadn’t.

“ _You are the only to blame”_ he heard a voice in his head say, but it wasn’t his, and he exactly who it belonged too, he just wasn’t in the mood to admit that.

“I know you are all upset” she continued, “It doesn’t take a genius to figure that out”

“Look… started Jax.

“No” she shook her head “I’m actually not here to listen to any excuse, we’ve all fucked up royally before” her eyes had hardened as she looked at Jax, she was going to get this over with “We all need to man up, yes, she lied, and it was a huge fucking lie, but what? Are we going to just ignore her until she vanishes from the ship? Or until one day she finally decides that saving our asses wasn’t worth anything?” she looked around the table.

Silence.

“She’s your friend” she turned to Jax “Your best friend, the first thing she did when we met her was save your life” Jax looked at her for a moment before he casted his eyes down to his empty plate, “You started to trust her after the Wild West, because she was willing to die for the person you both love unconditionally,” she said as she looked at Martin “She was doing it to save Jax, but she wanted you to see that she really cared, because you were the last one to let her in” she swallowed hard and turned to Sara “Lies hurt like a bitch, but you knew she was hiding things, and you trained her, and you talked to her, gave her advice, she told you about her family more than she did to the rest, you told her about Lauren, you talked about her death and her resurrection, don’t tell me you do that with every single person that you don’t care about” Sara looked at her, her jaw tense and her eyes hard, but Kendra remained unmoving, Sara sighed and finally it was her who looked away. “She heard every single word that you said Ray, she didn’t fake enthusiasm when you rambled about your suit, and you know what? I know you loved talking to her about your tech, and our wedding,” Ray gave her a soft smile, Kendra didn’t return it, instead she turned to the last two. “I don’t know what your deal is with Greta, but she isn’t irrelevant to you just as much as you’d like her to be, I’ve seen you two talking, bonding over tea and cookies late at night,” Leonard quirked an eyebrow “She’s your friend, and yeah she lied, but how honest are you with everyone you meet Snart?” and then she turned to the person she was angrier.

Kendra leaned forward over the table and looked at him, almost forgetting completely that there were others around the table.

“I know you’re angry, Mick, you have every right to be angry” she explained “But that doesn’t mean you get to act like she isn’t there, because she is, she’s still Blondie, she’s still the girl that you gave a gun to because you wanted her to go back to her family, she’s the girl that has taken a beating for her team more than once, and guess what? So have you” Mick looked at her unmoving. “She’s your daughter Mick, and before you knew that, she was your friend and right now, that girl is trying not to drown in loneliness and we are all guilty if she fails” Kendra swallowed hard “She’s your daughter, she’s our friend, she needs us” she tried to keep her voice steady “You need to man up, we all do”

Mick looked at Kendra, his eyes unreadable like always, he leaned forward and took his beer bottle.

“You give one hell of a speech, Birdy” said Mick, and Kendra had an urge to hurl her plate as his face and start screaming and throwing things at the rest of them.

“But she’s right” said Jax, Kendra’s head snapped towards him, Jax was looking down at his hands before he looked up at Kendra “We’ve all fucked up” he nodded “And the fact that she didn’t tell us about Mick, doesn’t take away the fact that she’s our friend”

“No, it doesn’t” Ray agreed.

And they had to make things right, but maybe it was already too late.

 

___________//____________

 

Rip and Greta had returned to the ship after the rest of the group, they had taken longer than they had expected when Greta had had to wait for Rip outside the gift shop as he bought tea from the botanical garden, he had claimed they had the best, but she wasn’t just in the mood to think about tea at the moment.

The ship was quiet, but not really because they were still trying to ignore Greta, in fact most of them were inside their rooms thinking about what Kendra had said, minds turning and gears grinding before Rip called them for the time jump in a few hours.

“Well, Rip Hunter” said Greta as they reached his office “That was an amazing day”

“I had a great time as well” he explained, his souvenir bag dangling against his leg.

“Good to know” she smiled at him, he felt his lips quirk into a smile as he looked back at her “Anyway, I’m gonna leave you with your goodie bag and go get some sleep before we time jump”

“Sounds good” he nodded. “I’ll see you later”

She nodded and turned on her heels, she was already walking away when she stopped briefly and said, slightly tuning to look at him.

“Thank you”

Rip looked at her, her puffy eyes were gone, and there was a soft light behind her eyes that had not been there the day before, she offered him a small smile but it was genuine, Rip returned the short smile and as Greta looked at him that strange feeling returned, she had had it at the Wild West, like there was something else that Rip wanted to say, but instead he nodded at her and she looked away.

It took Rip a couple more hours to set down the things he had bought and then trace a route of where they would be heading next, there had been a sighting of Savage nearby, he had found footage of the man being by himself and he something in the back of his brain was screaming at him.

He had pondered on the idea of going after him at that time, Pines hadn’t been spotted and that was good, the last thing they needed was to have to face two psychopaths at the same time.

And so, the group had met at the time jumping bay, Greta had been the first to arrive, sitting as over one of the corner seats and looking down at her hands, Kendra took a seat next to her and Rip was thankful, but even so, he noticed the strange energy surrounding the rest of the crew; the man narrowed his eyes as he watched everyone siting down, something had happened when they had been out, he just wasn’t sure what it was, but somehow the energy around them had changed, the tension wasn’t that unbearable for once in the last few days.

As soon as the time jump was done, Greta was the first to leave, her pace was quick and agile and Kendra had wished she had stayed longer, she wanted to talk to her, she wanted Jax to talk to her, but Greta had left the room before everyone was out of their seats and she had left the goddess sighing heavily.

“Don’t worry” said Ray, his hand landing gently over her shoulder “We’ll talk to her tomorrow, I promise”

Kendra looked at Ray, he gave her a tender smile and she nodded, she believed him, because Ray never lied and mostly he never lied to her, he had always been honest, and he wasn’t about to stop being like that just because this was getting out of control.

That was why Ray was a blessing to everyone who had ever known him.

 

___________//____________

 

Rip made his way down the hallway, he had been wanting to know what was up with the change of attitude form the other crewmembers but had decided against it, even if it was killing him, because he felt like it could ruin the mood once more, and that was just something he couldn’t have; so instead, Rip walked down the hallway of the sleeping Waverider and towards the living room, Gideon had told him that Greta was there, and no better moment than now, with everyone asleep, to talk to her about something.

The young woman was sitting over the sofa, her feet propped over the edge of the coffee table and there was a book against her lap, her blond hair was ruffled up and cascading down her shoulders as she read, but she had heard him come in.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

“Wasn’t really trying” he answered, he walked inside the room, the souvenir bag dangling from his hand and against his leg. “What about you?”

“Too many naps” she shrugged, she looked up from her book when he reached her side, she looked up at him and raised an eyebrow as he hesitated to sit down, but finally did. “What’s going on?”

“I was looking for you” he explained, he set the bag over his lap “Thought this was a good time to talk to you, now that you are finally out of your room”

“Not for long though” she mocked, but he was sure half of it was true.

“I figured that much” he shrugged “Anyway,” he looked down at the bag and then handed it to her, he looked at her, the way she frowned and looked at the bag and then up at him.

“What?” she asked.

“I brought you something” he explained, he shook the bag gently before she decided to take it.

“Why?” she whispered, the book already forgotten.

“Because I wanted too” he answered simply.

Greta’s eyebrow shot up before she looked down at the bag and opened it gently, and her heart dropped, her stomach turned and her throat closed up, her lips gapping.

“Oh my god” she whispered softly before she reached inside with both hands. “Is this real?” her eyes shot up to him, big and expecting and hopeful.

“Yes” he nodded “It’s real, they are called earthling because the spheres are designed to be self-sustainable, in case you want to take it out, you can and set it on a pot”

It was a medium size glass ball with a beautiful plant inside, Greta looked at Rip.

Because it wasn’t just a plant, it was a carnivorous plant, like Audrina had been, they were just different types.

“I thought you needed something for your room” he explained “Make it your own, I saw it in the shop and thought it would be a good starter”

“Thank you” she said, she looked down at the plant, examining it gently, every detail she could get, Rip on the other hand looked at her, a light smile over his face, at least she was happy, at least she wouldn’t be alone.

At least he could take some of her pain away.

“The switch to take the plant out is here” he explained, he leaned forward, Greta looked at him, his eyes were over the ball and he was signaling her something, the young woman moved closer to him, the ball out towards him. “Here” he said, he took the ball with one hand and shifted it between her hands to expose a small switch. “Just press it and the upper half will come down” he explained, his hand still over the ball.

“The ball wont break, right?” she whispered, she frowned as she looked at the ball for a moment and then up at him with all the attacks they had on the ship, the last thing she wanted was for her plant to get killed.

“What?” he looked up at her, a frown over his own face “No, no, what? No” he shook his head.

“Are you sure?” she looked at it once more, his hand over the surface, next to the switch, she held the ball with one hand and pointed at the switch, her finger gracing the outter side of his hand “Because if the crystal can come down it could break when it falls over”

“No” he said “It has this suction thing to paste it to any surface” he looked down at the ball and his hand move, he pointed at a little button next to the switch “You press that and that becomes the suction that will hold it on the desk”

She leaned a bit over to look, her hair falling to the sides of her face, she looked intrigued, excited, like a child with a new toy, she nodded and looked up at him as she spoke.

“Sounds like you thought of everything”

“I didn’t want your plant to die” he shrugged.

“Lestat” she whispered “That’s his name”

“Oh” nodded Rip.

“It’s from a saga of books…

He looked at her, both of them holding the ball, the hurt in her voice gone as she spoke about vampire books, and he could picture her perfectly at the botanical garden when she had started talking about Audrina and how happy she had seemed and he hated himself for having forced her to reveal her secret.

Because Greta had been worried about him when they had been taken by Savage, she had held his face trying to wake him up, she had fixed his bowtie, she had defended him when the others had question his choices; she had never hesitated when she had told him…

“ _I’m always on your side, Hunter”_

She shrugged as she looked at him, her hazel eyes meeting his, and everything seemed to stop in his mind.

And everything happened before he knew it was happening.

His lips were pressed against hers before she had even started her sentence, her lower lip trapped oh so very gently between his lips, his eyes closed as his body took over his mind; her grip on the crystal ball tightened, her hands falling flat over eth surface of the earthling, trapping his finger between her palm as her mind went blank.

She tasted like coffee and lavender lipstick, and there was a smell off… his eyes popped open and he pushed himself away from her rapidly, he looked at her with huge eyes, his lips gapped.

Greta looked at Rip, her eyes big her hands holding the ball and his finger.

“I’m so sorry” he blurt out, he pulled his hand away from the earthling. “I’m so sorry, Greta, I…

“It’s ok” she spoke, her voice was low, she was confused and her mind was just rebooting but she could almost hear the anguish in his voice. “It’s ok, Rip”

“I shouldn’t have done that, I…

Her right hand left the earthling and landed over his arm, she gave him a squeeze, her eyes over his “It’s ok, Rip,” he looked at her.

How had this happened? His mind was screaming on repeat.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips over his forehead, just were his hairline started and before he could say anything else, she pushed herself up to her feet and walked past him, her left hand holding the plant as she reached the door, and as soon as she reached the door her body started to tremble gently, she opened her mouth to take a deep breath, she stopped under the doorway, and for a moment stood there before she looked over her shoulder at Rip, but he had his back to her.

“ _Shit”_ was a recurring thought at the moment on both heads.

And Greta hurried out of the living room, the plant tight in her hands as Rip sat on the sofa, his left hand pressed over his mouth, his right one gripping at his knee as he tried to understand what the hell had he just done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that happened....
> 
> But we all make mistakes, am I right?
> 
> I'm sorry, like not 100% becuase some of you knew this was probably going to happen, I know you guys thought about it, but yeah, I am sorry because WTF Hunter?


	109. Melting Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy strikes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short chap before a long one, also giffest becuase YAAAAAAS

This was certainly not the way things should have gone, it had been dawn when chaos had struck, Greta had been laying over her bed, she had been in a light slumber, with the plant over the bed with her when the red lights in the ship had gone on and the group had had to assemble and head out, they were being attacked by men with powerful weapons, a device had been set against the surface of the ship, that didn’t allow the Waverider to shield up, time jump or basically move at all.

And now here she was, running down the forest giving chase to the man who had the control to unlock the deceive on the ship, she had pushed away the thoughts of Rip Hunter and the way he had looked at her, the touch of his lips, thoughts that had been running through her mind all night.

She was pumping her legs, sweat rolling down her back and between her chest, she had a knife in one hand, replacing the baton that she had been unable to find in the haste of having to leave to defend their home.

The man jumped over a few exposed roots of a huge tree, Greta jumped behind him, stepping weakly over one of the roots and her ankle twisted to the left, she hissed in pain but her body pushed forward with that pull that always began in her back, a pull that she hadn’t felt get stronger in a long time, and for that she was grateful.

She propelled herself from the root and leaped forward, her legs strained beyond compare but she wasn’t about to stop, this one thing might start to show the group that she was indeed trying her best to get along with them.

Even now that she wasn’t wanted aboard the Waverider.

Her bent knees hit the back of the man, he stumbled forward with a grunt and his chest crashed against the floor painfully, he swung his legs over his back, trying to wiggle away from Greta, the young woman raised her knife and dove it down, right between the spot that connected his neck and his back and the man stopped moving; she rose the knife again, the adrenaline in her not making her feel the effort to pull the knife out, and then she dove it back down in his neck, killing him.

Blood spluttered out, staining her legs and her hands as she panted, still kneeling over his back and looking around, she wanted to see if anyone else was around her, strands of hair had slipped from her pony tail and were sticking to her face and she heard ruffling of leaves.

Greta pushed herself up and by the rear of her eyes she saw FireStorm rush past her just a few feet away and giving chase to someone.

She looked at the dead man at her feet and bent to pick up the device in his hands, she shoved it inside her pockets and turned to go after the trail that FireStorm had been following.

 

___________//____________

 

They zigzagged through the trees, fast enough to leave anything burning, but smoke coming from leaves and sticks as they chased after the man with the dark mask, the others were controlling the area, but Greta, FireStorm, Ray and Kendra had been sent out to chase after the six men that had escaped; Jax and Martin had taken down one other man and now they had to get this one.

The man was strong, faster than most of the men they encountered and fought against, he was agile jumping over the roots and logs and ducking when FireStorm shot with an ease the was uncanny.

“I don’t like this, Grey” Jax said, he turned to the left and zoomed towards the man, he seemed to be slowing down.

“Just this last one and we head back home, Jefferson” he said, Jax wanted to argue but there was no time, the man looked over his shoulder and Jax raised his hand and shot at him, fire spitting out of his hand beautifully dangerous.

And Jax saw the man smirk and duck completely, sliding under a piece of wood and it was too late for Jax to finish realizing that this was wrong, and everything exploded into pain.

The electric shock spread through them like a tidal wave, the scream came from both their throats as Jax felt his body, ironically enough, on fire, he shut his eyes, screaming and not realizing that he was crashing from the sky and precipitating to the floor; a ringing noise echoed through his ears as Jax curled on the floor, his lungs trying to grasp some air, his fingers curling and uncurling as he opened his mouth to breath, unable to do it.

Lights had exploded behind his eyelids as he remained on the floor, curled and panting and shaking and pain spreading and spreading and growing in and around his body, the ringing in his voice made him unable to hear the man talking to him.

“Not so tough now, huh?”

He felt his hands being pulled, forcing his arm to uncurl as he tried to open his eyes but not being able to do it; something was tied around his wrists and he felt his body move.

“No” he wanted to scream, he wanted so badly to articulate the words, but his throat was sore and air was barely making its way into his body.

“Got him” said the man, not to him, but into the small talking device he had in his hands “We are heading towards the ship, we’ll be there in five minutes”

Martin wasn’t fending off much better, his body was tense and in pain and he could barely hear or see anything, his chest was panting and his lungs were screaming with horror at the thought that air might not get to them ever again.

“Martin!” he couldn’t hear the words but he heard an elongated sound.

A pair of hands landed over his shoulders, turning him from his side to lay over his back and the cool ground seemed to help his body as his throat opened a bit more and air rushed inside, the hands touched his face, turning to look at it.

“Martin” the voice was a distorted wave “Are you ok? Can you hear me?”

But Martin only wanted one thing and one thing only, he just wasn’t sure how to make it known if he couldn’t even talk or hear.

And then the voice seemed to read his mind.

“Where’s Jax?”

He opened his mouth but the person gasped, he didn’t have to look up to guess there was shock over their face, over her face, over Greta, even if he didn’t know it was her.

She looked up from Martin and realized that there was something there, something embedded between a pair of trees.

“What the fuck?!” she whispered, she gave Martin’s shoulders a squeeze and pushed herself up to her feet.

She pushed herself up to her feet and approached the trees slowly, the hair on her arms rose as they felt the electricity and her heart started to pound, she looked at it and without a thought raced around it, if Martin was at this side, Jax was probably at the other.

She reached the other side just in time to catch a glimpse of a small ship shifting between the trees, Jax being dragged behind.

“NO!” she screamed and ran, she ran like she hadn’t ran in her life, but she knew it was too late, Jax was gone, Jax was being taken. “JAX!” she screamed as she run between the trees “JAX!”

A pain shot between her shoulder blades, she hissed with pain and stumbled forward before she crashed to her knees, her fingers dug into the dirt and the leaves as she panted, the pain stretching through her body, her mouth gapped and a thin line of saliva slipping down as she tried to breath, to stop the pain, to control herself.

“Greta!” her name was being called loudly. “Greta can you hear me!?”

A hand landed over her shoulder, she dug her fingers deeper into the dirt, her chest was burning and she had tears behind her eyelids.

“Shit” she heard him, and she didn’t have to look to know who it was “Your back is bleeding, are you ok? Can you stand up?”

“They took him” she croaked, her throat felt like sand.

“Mr. Jackson” said Rip, he looked around, but there was no sign of him, he turned to Greta “Can you stand up?”

He had been running with Kendra and as soon as they had seen Martin on the floor, Kendra had started to tend to his wounds as Rip rushed to look for Jax, he had instead found Greta, kneeling on the floor.

“Yes” she whispered, she opened her eyes and pulled her hands away from the ground, cleaning the saliva away with the back of her hand.

Without looking, she reached for his hand and Rip took it without hesitation, he helped her up to her feet, her knees felt like rubber, he held her tight, shoulder against shoulder as he looked around, the young woman took a deep breath and rested her forehead over his shoulder, she felt on fire, she felt like she was melting away.

Rip looked down at her back, small strings of blood were rolling down, he narrowed his eyes before he rubbed her arms up and down.

“They took him” she whispered again.

“I know” he whispered “I believe you”

“I couldn’t stop them” and he could almost hear the heartbreak in her voice. "This is my fault, I couldn't stop them" 

“Hey” he pulled her away from him and looked at her, his hands over her elbows “This isn’t your fault” his voice was soft, only meant for both of them “You didn’t do this”

“Is Martin ok?” she whispered, her eyes closed.

“I don’t know” he answered “Kendra is with him”

“He’s not gonna be ok” she whispered, forcing the words out of her mouth.

“Martin?”

“Jax” she corrected him, she opened her eyes and looked at him, big and shiny with tears, he searched her eyes for a moment, but founding no words to say, he gave her elbows a soft squeeze; she pressed her lips into a thin line to avoid crying and Rip pulled her up into his arms, hugging her as she felt the last spasm from the back pain slowly disappear.

Kendra emerged a few feet away from them, slowly down as she watched Rip pull Greta into a hug, the young blond slumped against him and strayed there, her forehead over his shoulders before she loosely wrapped her arms around him and set her hands over his shoulders.

“You didn’t do this” he whispered to her.

But she couldn’t help but feel like this was on her, that partially what had happened was her fault.

It would be in a few hours that she’d realize it was true.


	110. When It Comes Down To It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greta argues with Sara, Kendra might have caught on to something, its too late for desicions to be made, Rip has words to share and Jax is still gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have gotten carried away with the gifs, and this might have looked a bit rushed, but next chapter is back to normal pace, let me know if you like it!!! 
> 
> Love to all

The silence that ruled the living room was oppressive, falling over them with such force that Greta was sure she wasn’t the only one having trouble breathing; the young woman was curled on one of the single arm chairs, her knees up to her chest, and the tip of her thumb trapped between her teeth as everyone remained in silence for a few moments.

“How did this happen?” asked Greta finally, she was sure that no one wanted to hear her voice, but at the moment, she could give a fuck about what the others wanted from her.

Rip turned to look at her, her big eyes glanced at him, expecting someone to say something.

“How did they know we were going to be there?” she whispered again.

Mick and Ray had gone back to the electric field and had taken a look at it, they had even dared to take a few samples from the materials, and by the information they had given Rip, the field had taken two days minimum to be built.

“They had to know for a while that we were going to be there” said Rip “Mr. Rory and Mr. Palmer said it took time to build that”

“This is horrible” whispered Greta “How are we going to get him back?” her eyes instantly snapped to Martin, hoping that somehow Jax had been able to deliver a message to his partner in crime.

“Gideon is scanning the time waves for traces of him” explained Rip “It might take a few hours but something has to pop up”

“What if it doesn’t?” asked Sara, her arms were crossed and she was leaning against the wall, her eyes were stern and concerned.

“We’ll have to find a way to make it work” said Ray “If Gideon doesn’t fins anything, we’ll use the metals Mick and I brought over, we are gonna get him back, there’s no other way around that”

“Did you see anything else?” asked Mick, Greta was looking down at her hands but as the silence ruled the room, her eyes snapped up to Mick.

“No” she shook her head, her blond hair rolling over her shoulders “He was being dragged away, he was tied up and that’s that” she looked around the room and somehow she knew there was an unasked question in their minds “I didn’t know this was going to happen” she snapped, she frowned and her eyes jumped to Leonard “Are you serious?” and he knew the question was directed to him. “I lied, but I would never put Jax in any danger, and quite frankly, I’m really offended that you’d all think that I would”

“Look… started Sara.

“No” Greta shook her head, she was angry and upset and hurt and confused and she had no time for this. “Don’t give me attitude, because I’m gonna give you attitude back, this is not the time for this, be angry I lied, all of you have the right to be angry about that, but about Jax? Seriously? How fucking dare you?”

Greta pushed herself up her feet, she could take their anger, she had to take it because she deserved it, but having them question her love for Jax, her friendship to him, having them question if she would put him in danger deliberately, she was not going to take that.

She turned to look at Rip “Let me know if Gideon finds anything” and with that she turned to her side and walked rapidly towards the door, her golden hair flying behind her, as Kendra glanced at Rip for a brief second.

“Really?” Ray’s voice sounded tired and so done with this, Sara turned to look at him, he shook his head “She’s a liar, but she didn’t do this to Jax, you know that, you just had to instigate her”

“I wasn’t instigating her” Sara said.

“Yeah, you were” said Ray, plain and simple before he followed Greta’s lead and left the living room.

“Let’s not do this right now” sighed Rip, “Gideon process the metal as fast as you can” he turned to Martin “We’ll get him back, I give you my word”

Martin looked at him, forgetting about everyone else there “I know, I trust you”

Rip gave him a strained smile before he added “I’ll talk to her when she calms down” and with that he walked out of the room.

Leonard watched him go, then turned to look down at his lap, he was worried about Jax because he knew the kind of person Savage was, the kind of person Pines was, but he was also worried about Greta, he knew perfectly well what Jax meant to her and he couldn’t help but feel his heart ache when he had seen the tears in her face as she had told them what she had seen the first time around; and he hated that feeling, the fact that he was very aware of what he felt for Greta only made him vulnerable, only made him want to comfort her even if he was upset with her.

But sometimes, when you finally make a decision, its too late.

But Leonard hadn’t been the only one to see Rip walk away, Kendra’s eyes had followed the Captain as he left, eyes narrowed and arms crossed over her chest.

 

___________//____________

 

Greta stormed into her room, anger was boiling in her system, she could take their disappointment, she could take their anger and their hurt, but she was not going to sit there and take their silent accusation that she probably knew this was going to happen, she wasn’t going to allow them to tarnish her love for Jax just because they were upset, she wasn’t going to let them question her friendship with Jackson Jefferson, not today, not tomorrow, not ever.

No one had changed from their uniforms when they had returned to the Waverider, and so that meant that Greta’s pants were still stained with blood and grass and mud, that meant that she still had dried blood on her back, under her nails and parts of her hair; she grunted with anger as she pulled her shirt over her head and threw it away to her right, the fabric flying violently and landing on the floor as she marched towards the bathroom.

Her bra followed closely after the shirt, this one landing on the floor of the bathroom, the only thing she had taken off had been her boots, she stopped in front of the shower and pushed her pants down with her underwear, she could feel her heart beating madly in her chest and her mind was running with so many questions that she had no idea where to start or where to end.

The young woman stepped into the shower and the water poured out almost instantly, the warm liquid hitting her face and covering her body, washing away the mud, the sweat, the dirty, and for a moment, the hurt.

She closed her eyes as she pushed her hair back, she had been so close, she had felt it, she had been so close and yet it had felt like it had been a million years away, she pressed her lips into a thin line, she could see Jax being dragged away, she could see Martin twisted in pain, she could….

“ _How did they find us?”_ she thought as she opened her eyes, she turned around and grabbed the shampoo, applying a bit on her hand and then starting to rub it over her head. “ _How did this happen?”_ she reached for the soap as she replayed everything that had happened.

Ray and Mick had said that a trap like that had to take at least two days to be constructed, which meant that they had known that they would end up there, but how had they known where the Waverider would be? How had they known anything at all?

“ _We are the ones tracking down Savage, not Savage tracking us down, this is just…_ but her brain cut right into the thought.

Savage tracking us down.

No foreigner device had been detected on the ship, no one had brought in anything that had been dangerous, no one had come aboard that wasn’t part of the crew, no one had been subjected to…

Her head snapped so hard over her shoulder that she felt dizzy.

“ _No one came in contact with any of them”_ she had been thinking, but she was wrong.

She had been in contact with Savage and Pines.

Savage had pinned her against a tree and held her there, he had been pressing his hands against her back painfully, against an open wound, he had been close enough to slip a tracker into her wound; nanobot trackers where a bit outdated, but they were effective and no one ever felt them.

“No, no, no” she slipped towards the door of the shower and pushed it open, and scrambled out, she grabbed the towel from the hanger and wiped away the water from her face before she turned her back to the mirror and looked over her shoulder.

The wound had been cured by Gideon, Gideon hadn’t detected anything.

“ _Gideon hadn’t been looking for anything”_ she pointed out to herself.

“Please no” she reached to touch the spot where the wound had been, pressing her fingers hard against her skin but she knew she wouldn’t feel anything, there was only one way to find out if there was a tracker imbedded in her body.

Only one way to find out if it had been her fault that Jax had been taken.

She hurried out of the bathroom, dashing towards her closet, she threw it open and reached inside, grabbing a bra and panties and putting everything on, even if she was still wet, just like that she grabbed a pair of leggings and a dark blue hoodie and leaving her room a mess, she started to run to make her way to the medical bay.

 

___________//____________

 

She had seen it somewhere, she was sure of it, Ray had used it once after the tar infection, she pushed the cabinet closed and opened a new one, her eyes shining and a smile spreading over her face as she saw what she was looking for.

Dr. Stein had called it some fancy name, Ray had mentioned it too, but to Greta it was just a portable scanner, she grabbed it, thankful that at least it wasn’t big and pushed it inside the pocket of her hoodie, she wasn’t about to scan her whole body there and then, where anyone could just walk in and start asking questions.

She had already fucked up enough for the crew to figure this one out.

“ _This is my fault”_ she whispered as she closed the cabinet “ _I should have told them I had seen Savage, I should have scanned myself, I should have not been this reckless”_

And the word echoed painfully in her mind: reckless.

That had been what most people always called her, reckless and inconsiderate, reckless and weird, Reckless Greta Rory who had never really learned how to behave; for a while, Dean had given it a whole new meaning, there had been love in his voice when he had called her that, admiration, but Dean had been unable to accept what they had done, he had blamed himself for what had happened to her, he had been unable to return to her after she had come back from the hospital, and not in a physical way.

“ _Please, please, please”_ her heart wouldn’t be able to take it, that she had put Jax in that situation. “ _Please”_ she pressed her lips into a thin line, trying her best not to break and cry and scream, she couldn’t do that right now.

Right now she needed to figure out if she had been the one that had lead Savage to them, she needed to make sure that she wasn’t a danger to the rest of the crew, that she wasn’t a danger to her father, that she wasn’t a danger to HIM.

She turned around rapidly and a yelp escaped her lips as she came face to face with Rip, her wet hair flying around her and smacking him on the face, he flinched and stepped back and away from her; Greta held the scanner tighter inside her pocket.

“Rip, what the fuck?” she hissed, she was on edge to say the least.

“I was looking for you” he explained, he narrowed his eyes as he looked at her, she gave the impression that she had just walked out of the shower and into her clothes without bothering to dry herself.

“You scared me” she said.

“Sorry about that” he looked at her “Are you ok?”

“Considering what happened, I’m hanging in there” she answered, she adjusted her weight from one leg to the other. “I’m sorry about barking at Sara, I’m on edge”

“Don’t be sorry about that” he said, “I wanted to make sure you were ok”

“I am” she nodded “Anyway, I need to go” and with that she walked around him, Rip turned on the ball of his feet and his hand jumped forward and he grabbed her arm, making her turn to her side.

“Wait,” he whispered.

“I really need to go” she said “ _You don’t understand, I need to figure this out”_ she wanted to add.

“We are gonna find him, Greta, I promise” he said “I’m not going to leave him behind, ever”

She looked at him, and his grip on her arm loosen, “I know” she nodded as she looked at him, she gave him a short smile “You don’t have to tell me that, Rip, I already know that”

“I just…

“Look,” she gently tugged her arm away from his grip but stepped closer to him “He hasn’t hurt Jax yet, and Jax believes in you, in all of them too” she shrugged “You don’t need me to trust you, but I do need you to trust yourself” he swallowed and she smiled softly “You owe yourself that much, Rip”

“Mr. Jefferson… he started.

“Mr. Jefferson is much more stronger than you all give him credit for” she cut into his words “And he will survive until we find him, because he’s FireStorm” she reached with her free hand and held his arm “He’s a Legend and he trust you all to find him”

“I don’t know where you get all of these speeches, but I’m going to have to ask you to teach me” Rip whispered and he smiled, but there was hurt behind his eyes, Greta let out a noise between a snort and a chuckle and squeezed his arm.

“I can teach you when we get Jax back” she nodded, her wet hair flopping around her face.

“Sounds like a plan” he nodded back at her, he’d put all these people through so much pain and anger and hurt, that he was starting to feel like this was just a reflection of how poor of a Captain he was, he couldn’t even keep his crew safe. “I wanted to talk to you before the mission, as well”

“You don’t have to do that” she shook her head “It’s ok, you don’t have to worry about that”

“I just needed you to know that…

“I understand” she said quickly, this was a conversation she couldn’t have right now “ _Please don’t do this, please don’t do this right now, Rip”_

“I just didn’t mean to put you in that situation” he explained, he glanced at her hand and she sighed, pulling her other hand from her pocket, leaving the scanner inside before she pulled Rip towards her, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her forehead over his shoulder.

“Don’t worry about me” she whispered against his chest, she could feel his hands landing over her back, holding her tight and for a moment, he pulled her closer to him.

“You can’t ask me to do that” he whispered back.

Greta closed her eyes, holding back the break she was about to have, she had destroyed everything, she had lied, she had killed, she had ruined her plan, Jax was gone, Mick wasn’t talking to her, Leonard could barely stand the idea of being with her in the same room.

“Everything will be fine” she said before she pushed herself away from Rip “Trust me ok, everything will be fine” he looked at her “I know you didn’t mean what happened the other day, and that’s ok” she squeezed his hand and looked down at it for a moment, his eyes over her, watching the way her wet hair framed her face, the way she had a gentle scar over her eyebrow, the way her eyes seemed to change color now that her skin wasn’t stained with blood.

She turned to look at him “I have to go, but we are still up for that speech class” she chuckled, trying not to cry before she turned on the ball of her feet and walked away, Rip’s hand falling to the side of his body as a statement rushed in his mind.

“ _I know you didn’t mean what happened the other day”_ she had said, and he had wanted to answer, all he had wanted to say was “ _Yes, yes I did”_

“Are you ok?” the words echoed into his mind like a drill, he turned to the door and saw Kendra there.

“Yeah, I was just looking for some pills” he explained with a casual shrug.

“Oh,” she nodded, but she had seen them hug, and she had a million new questions in her mind.

And just like that Greta had decided to scan her body, Kendra had decided not to ask any questions so far, Rip had decided not to voice his thoughts for now, and Leonard had decided to check up on the new member of the team.

But sometimes, sometimes what we decide never happens, sometimes timing is a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #LenYouGoGetHerBack 
> 
> #KendraIsSuspiciousAF
> 
> #GretaPleaseTalkToSomeone
> 
> #RipIDontEvenKnowWhereToStart no one really needs your BS right now, especially Len, so if you could just back off for a few hours, that's be great,
> 
> Also, I'm sorry about all the Rip shit, but its something I really need for the chapters to come, also some Greta - Len feels to come, just heads up
> 
> love to allll!!!!


	111. Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it came down to it, the answer was easy.

Greta looked at herself in the mirror over her shoulder, her fingers digging into the spot where she remembered the wound being when Savage had shoved her against the tree, the young blond pressed her fingers harder, her short nails digging into her flesh and leaving half-moons as she pushed harder, but she couldn’t feel anything.

But that she didn’t feel anything, meant nothing at the end of the day, the scanner had been clear, there was something lodged in her body, right where her wound had been and she knew exactly what that **SOMETHING** was.

She pressed her lips into a thin line and pulled her hand away from her back, she huffed and marched out of the bathroom, determination rushing through her veins; the woman walked towards her desk, she reached forward and pulled open one of the drawers, inside where a few things that she had mindlessly left in the room, not really meaning to keep them, but forgetting to put them back where she had found them.

The items inside rattled as they moved with the violent tug that Greta gave the drawer, thankful that she hadn’t pulled it out of its hinges and everything would have spilled out and onto the floor.

Her hand dove inside and she grabbed what she was looking for without having to move anything around, the material feeling cold against her skin; Greta looked down at her hand, her jaw tense as her brain worked the gears in her mind.

“Ok” she whispered into the lonely bedroom, a room that already felt cold, a room that had counted with endless talks between her and Leonard for a short but amazing time, and now it was cold and lonely, and she had set her mind.

She turned and marched back towards the bathroom, she stepped inside and pressed her hand over the control pad, the door coming down, she looked at herself in the mirror, her sweater had been discarded over the toilet, and her wet hair had darkened one of the straps of her bra, but she didn’t really mind, because things were about to get messier.

Greta turned her back to the mirror and looked over her shoulder, her hands steady as they reached once more to touch the place on her back where the item was lodged, her eyes over the mirror as she secured the exact location.

“Ok” she whispered again, she nodded and opened the scissors.

She grabbed it, her fingers digging into one of the blades to make sure that it wouldn’t close while the other blade dug into her skin, she took a deep breath and pressed the blade against her back, hard enough to draw blood right away.

Her whole body tensed up and her jaw tightened, her teeth gritting against each other as she dragged the blade over her skin, digging harder to make the wound deeper, the blood gushed out of her, tainting her pale skin with a deep red, reaching the elastic of her leggings and dampening it before some of it continued to slide down and further down her pants.

Her fingers were digging painfully into the blade as well, one of them had already started to bleed, but that didn’t stop her, pain had never really made her stop, that something her mother had always been surprised by.

She was panting and sweating when she finally pulled the blade away from her body and tossed it onto the sink, it landed with a _clank!_ And blood splattered around the sink and onto the mirror, Greta pressed her wounded hand over her pant and rubbed it, cleaning away blood that she knew would just come gushing out again in a few seconds.

This was by no means the first time she dug for something inside a body, but it was the first time she did it on herself, she narrowed her eyes, leaned back, until her butt was pressed against the sink and she pushed her fingers inside.

She remembered the first time she had touched inside the body of someone, she had gagged and her body had cringed, she had been shaking and panting and she had been a step away from fainting, but right now, she was far from all that.

It took her a minute, that felt like ten, for her to finally be able to get hold of the item inside her body, and pull it out, her torso was tense but her legs were shaking, slowly she looked down at her hand, the item between her fingers, bloody but shiny.

Her body was shaking, bleeding and in pain, but still a small smile spread over her face as she turned the item between her fingers.

“Yes” the item rolled down to her palm and she closed her fingers over it, “Ok, then”

And all from that point forward until the next few hours, was pretty simple.

 

___________//____________

 

The quiet in the Waverider, for once, seemed almost unbearable, it was oppressive and stuffy and almost painful, Mick and Ray were working on the metal pieces they had brought back from the electric field, Kendra had dozed off in her room, her body feeling heavy and tense and there was that feeling that Chay – Ara was lurking in the dark, waiting for a moment to break free, Sara had been releasing her energy and anger at the training room, she hadn’t stopped since she had walked in, sweating as her mind went through all the possible plans to get Jax back; that left only three other people in the Waverider that weren’t aware that Greta had slid open her back with a pair of scissors.

Leonard dragged his feet into his room, he hadn’t been expecting to ever fraternize with the people in the ship, but after all they had been through, he couldn’t say that he didn’t care about them, and now Jax was gone, Jax, the youngest member of the group, the kid who should be at home, going on dates, going out with friends, and instead here he was, helping save the universe and now who knew what was being done to him.

Martin walked out of his bathroom, he had taken a shower with a water infusion that Kendra had suggested so he could calm his nerves, Jax wouldn’t be in any of this trouble if he hadn’t dragged him onto the Waverider, if he hadn’t drugged him, and now he had failed Jax, he hadn’t been able to protect him, and at the moment his heart was clenching in his chest, rushing with pain, and he could taste fear, that was something like sucking on a bunch of pennies, the same taste he had had when Ronnie had taken the decision to save everyone.

Rip sighed as he walked into his studio, failure taking over every inch of his body, this missions were supposed to make the world better, but it seemed that the only thing happening was Jax being taken and the rest of the team being a step away from death, and he had done nothing to avoid all of this, because he was failing as a Captain and a time master; he felt like all he was doing was just getting these people closer to death than to anything else.

Rip was the one to catch a glimpse of the white piece of paper that lay over his desk, Leonard’s eyes falling instantly over the paper that lay over his pillow and Martin frowning as he saw the paper over his nightstand.

The paper was thick, not a full page, and the rims at the bottom showed that the paper had been cut before the squiggly and quick handwritten message had been scribbled over it.

Leonard shifted the weight from his body from one leg to the other, his piercing icy blue eyes over the paper, scanning the words, taking them in, holding the paper between his fingers, and with every word he read, and as he came to the end of the short note, his heart was already racing, his fingers digging and denting the paper, and for a moment time stood still inside the room and then it came rushing in, slamming into Captain Cold as he let go of the note and spin on the ball of his heels and rushed towards the door of his room.

Martin looked down at the paper that had been delivered to his room while he had been taking a shower, he didn’t recognize the letter, but he knew who it belonged to, he frowned as he looked down at the words, his hair dripping water down onto his shirt, all the effect from the relaxing bath her had taken, were gone, and horror, pain and shock were poured over him like a bucket of acid, slipping into his veins, corroding his bones, melting his skin; his lower lip shook before his hand grabbed the note hard, the paper crushing under his fingers and then he was hurrying out of the room.

The words burned into his mind with such force that it almost felt that they had never been a time where they hadn’t been there, his heart seemed to come to a stop, skip a couple of beats as he came to the end of the small handwritten letter, his skin felt electrified, and his lungs had closed on themselves, his hand shook softly as he tried to make sense of everything that was rushing through him, make sense of all the emotions that were falling on him like a tidal wave, like they had been doing in the last few days.

Rip was the last to see and read the letter, but he was the first one to speak.

“Greta!” and with that he dashed out of his studio, pushing the letter into the pocket of his jacket; Martin and Leonard coming face to face in the hallway and then Rip appeared as well.

Because for Greta the next few hours had been easy, but that only been for Greta.

 

___________//____________

 

**_Rip Hunter_ **

_None of this has ever been your fault, and you are not alone._

_I’m always on your side, when you doubt yourself, I won’t, I never will._

_Truly yours._

_Greta from the Future._

**_Captain_ **

_I’m sorry for all the pain I caused you, it was the last thing I wanted._

_For all the lies I ever said, what I felt for you was always genuine, it still is._

_With all my love,_

_Newbie._

**_Dr. Martin Stein._ **

_Under the Wild West skies, I made you a promise._

_I will bring him back from hell if I have too, I will always bring him back, no matter what._

_And I intend to keep it._

_With all the respect and admiration in the world,_

_Greta Rory_


	112. What Came Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that was that.

Going back to the woods where they had found the electric field would have been a terrible mistake, she knew that perfectly well, so Greta had gotten her black boots on, a light sweater and her pair of jeans, discarding the bloody leggings at the Waverider; now she was making her way down woods, on a total opposite direction, taking a few turns to make sure no one was following her, after all, if Savage wanted to find her, he could.

“ _He is tracking me after all”_ she thought, she pushed her hand inside the pocket of her jeans and the tip of her fingers touched the tracker that she had pulled out of her body.

When she had found the tracker inside her body, she had wanted to cry, she had felt the tears bubbling inside her when she had been writing the letters, but she had swallowed it all, she had reminded herself that this wasn’t the time, this wasn’t about her, and she had taken a deep breath and she had forced herself to push the feelings away and now here she was.

“ _Maybe this is why you are here”_ she thought as she walked down the woods, her feet crunching leaves and snapping branches. “ _Maybe it wasn’t about mom and dad, maybe this is what you were sent to do here”_ she shrugged, a soft fog was taking over the place and cool wind was ruffling with the strands of her hair that had come undone from the braid.

“ _Whatever happens, come what may, you make sure he gets out of there”_ she told herself, she nodded at her unspoken words, she had made a promise to Martin, she had promised herself, Jax would return to the Waverider, there was no doubt about that.

There had never been a doubt about that.

The young woman looked up at the sky and squinted, the sun was getting low, she could make a pretty accurate guess of what time it was, which meant that she had been walking for enough time for the people in the Waverider to know that she was gone.

Just not enough for them to find her.

She came to a stop and looked around, she sighed and walked towards a rock, moss was growing over it; she sat down over the part of the rock that had the least amount of moss and leaned forward, her elbows over her knees.

“Ok” she spoke into the woods and then closed her eyes.

She wasn’t sure how long she sat there, her mind had drifted off to a whole new place, but she snapped back to the woods as soon as she heard a twig snap not far from where she was; she opened her eyes, the sky had turned a deep orange, shadows distorting the trees and the rocks, telling her that about thirty minutes had gone by since she had stopped.

“It feels magical, doesn’t it?” his voice came in a whisper, still it could have been heard like a scream across the woods. “This place, I mean”

She looked straight forward, breathing in the scent of the upcoming night and the fresh woods, her elbows dropped from her knees and she placed her hands over them.

“It feels secretive” she answered instead.

“How appropriate, don’t you think?”

She wondered how many women had fallen for his soft voice, for the way it was mellow and alluring, the way it made you want to hear more of it.

Greta didn’t answer, she looked down at her hands, one ring missing, she watched them for a few seconds before she pushed herself up to her feet, she heard the soft crunch of leaves behind stepped on and her body prepared itself for the upcoming physical contact.

She turned around quickly and just in time to come face to face with Jacob Pines, his eyes were sharp and over hers, his hair had a few more grey lines on it but it suited him perfectly, his hands were inside the pockets of his coat and Greta wondered how this was all going to end.

“Hello, beautiful” he whispered, a small smile drawing over his face.

“Hello, Jacob” she nodded as she looked at him, his hands came out of his coat and he raised them up to her face, cupping it so carefully that it could have given anyone the impression that he had never intended on hurting her.

His thumbs caressed her skin, she curled her toes tightly in her boots, she hated the way his skin felt against hers.

“Let’s get going” he smiled down at her, she looked at him.

“Where is he?” she whispered at him.

He smiled and leaned forward, pressing a kiss on her right temple, she closed her eyes tight “Once we get to the ship, we can talk about him” he whispered against her skin before he took a step back and dropped his hands from her face .

“Ok” she nodded, opening her eyes “Lead the way then”

“I always knew you’d come around and come back” he smiled at her, his eyes shining before he turned around and started to walk, his step was quick “Come on then”

Greta looked at him, how could someone turn out to be so unhinged, to think, to actually believe that she was there because she wanted him, because she wanted to be with him, there had to be something terribly wrong with Jacob Pines for him to believe that.

But Greta was yet to find out that unhinged didn’t even begin to explain Jacob Pines.

And she was about to find out, in the most cruel way possible, because nothing ever really prepares you for a psychopath.

 

___________//____________

 

The journey from the woods to the ship, was almost instant, it didn’t even give her the chance to think about what she was leaving behind, it didn’t give her brain a chance to try and make her reason, that maybe this could all work out better if she did it with the team; but maybe that was for the best, the less she thought about how this was a bad idea, the less she could regret it, and the faster she could return Jax to the team, the faster she could help the Waverider become the team it had always been.

She followed Jacob down the hallway, when they had met the first time, he had looked dashing, but now, with his jeans and his long coat and his greying hair combed back, Jacob looked better than he ever had, and it wasn’t just the way he looked, the way he walked showed confidence, and power and determination.

This wasn’t an area of the ship that she had seen before when she had been there as a prisoner, but her brain was already mapping it, grabbing details to tell the hallways apart as they took a curve, happened what happened, she had to learn her way around the place, maybe the Waverider crew wouldn’t come to help her, but she wasn’t going to stay there for long once she knew Jax was safe.

She was just hoping that Jacob would let Jax go now that he had her where he wanted her.

There was a guard waiting outside a door, he had a gun in his hand and his eyes alert, jumping towards them as soon as Jacob and Greta came into view, Jacob’s stride slowed down as he reached the room.

“Open the door” said Jacob, his voice was strong and rough, like it had never been with her, not even when he had been unwilling to stop trying to take her clothes off.

The guard nodded, he turned to the control panel and clicked down a few numbers before the door opened up for them, the guard turned away from the control panel and looked at Jacob and Greta, resuming his position as Jacob started to walk once more.

Greta followed after Jacob, behind the door a studio had been hiding, simplicity made the place look elegant, but Greta had never expected anything less from Jacob, there was a sofa and two single arm chairs around a coffee table and at the end of the room there was a desk with a chair.

The door came down behind them and Greta’s body started to tense up even more, there had been only once when she had been completely alone with Jacob, and it had almost ended in something horrible, so there was reason why she wasn’t very fond of being in a closed room with him.

“Sit down” he motioned towards one of the chairs.

“Where is he?” she crossed her arms over her chest.

Jacob turned to look at her, he was standing next to the sofa “They are bringing him over”

“Did you hurt him?” she asked, she forced herself to walk towards him, she reached the sofa and slowly sat down, he looked down at her, analyzing the situation before he sat down too.

“Of course not” he answered “What kind of monster would do that?”

“You” she said, the words slipping out of her mouth without effort, which was probably something she shouldn’t have said.

He looked at her, cocking his head to the left, his eyes big and assertive “With time you’ll see that that’s not true” he finally spoke, soft again “You’ll see things the way I do”

 _“No I won’t”_ she thought, she tightened her jaw “We’ll see”

“You will” he smiled and got closer to her, “Here, here you’ll be treated like you deserve, you’ll have everything you need, you’ll be a princess, a queen” he reached forward and took her hands, Greta biting back an urge to yank her hands away from him. “My princess, my queen”

“If you let him go home” she whispered, she looked down at her hands between his, she turned her right one and started to caress his skin, she hated the way it felt, but she was willing to endure anything for her plan. “If you can assure me that he made it back to the Waverider, then I will be forever yours, Jacob”

His eyes shined “We’ve never had any intentions of keeping the boy here, a tracked will be given to him, and you can follow his route, make sure he gets to the Waverider”

She squeezed his hand “I will stay without causing trouble, I will do what you want” her lips cracked into a smile “I will be what you desire out of me”

“Anything?” he asked.

“Everything” she answered, just as the door _swooshed_ open.

Jacob looked over her shoulder and pushed himself up, her hands dropping away from his, Greta looked over her shoulders and her eyes grew in size.

“Greta!” Jax exclaimed, his voice sounded like sandpaper, and he looked tired and weak, but he didn’t look hurt.

“Jax!” she gasped loudly, scrambling to her feet and rushing around Jacob to get to Jax, the guard shoved Jax harder inside and she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as Jacob watched the short reunion.

Her arms were strong, she held him against her like she hadn’t seen him in years, like her body needed this to breathe again, he hugged her back tightly, both bodies relaxing under the embrace, both souls at peace of finding each other once again; and for a moment, since Jax had been captured and deprived from food, and communication, this was the first moment in which he not only felt safe, but he felt at home.

“I’m so sorry” he whispered against her ear, so sorry for not talking to her, so sorry for having perpetuated her hurt and suffering. “I really am, G”

“It doesn’t matter” she soothed, her voice soft and loving “Everything is ok, as long as you are unharmed”

“I’m not hurt” he whispered, she pulled away from the hug, her hands rushing up to his shoulders “What are you doing here?”

“You’re going home” she answered with a smile, her heart screaming with joy that she finally had him in front of her.

“You came for me,” he smiled as he looked at her “When are we leaving” and he saw the shadow rush past her eyes. “What?”

“You will be leaving in a few minutes” Jacob answered as he walked past them, Greta nodded and smiled at Jax.

“I don’t trust them, this could be a trap, they aren’t going to let us leave just like that” Jax whispered even lower at Greta.

“You’re right” her smile became strained. “They aren’t going to let us leave,” he frowned “They are letting you leave”

“What?” the words tumbled out of his mouth “No, no, no, what? Not even a chance, I am not leaving you here!” he took a step closer “I am not leaving you with this lunatic” her fingers dug into his shoulders.

“You are leaving, I came to take you back home, and this is the only way, baby” she smiled at him “You have to go back to your team”

“Our team” he corrected her “We have to go back”

“Right now, all that matters is you” she whispered “It’s always been what matters, all the lies I told, I can live with the hate and anger from everyone, even Mick, but if something happened to you, something I could have stopped, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself”

“G,” his eyes watered instantly “Please don’t do this, we can escape, you can fight, I can fight, we can…

Her index finger from her right hand was suddenly pressed against his lips, her eyes over his watery ones, he blinked and a lonely tear streamed down his face.

“It’s been arranged, Jax” she whispered.

“He’s going to hurt you” his words stumbled, he was making an effort not to scream and cry, she smiled at him, her eyes glossy with a few tears as her answer rocked his soul.

“I know”

“Don’t do this” he said, “Please, I am not leaving without you”

“It’s time to go” said Jacob.

“Greta please!” cried Jax “Don’t stay here! You cant stay with him! Greta!” and he was crying at her, and she was standing in front of him with a calm exterior, because right now was not the moment to lose her control, it wasn’t the moment for anger and horrid back pains, it was time to remain cool, it was time to fix what she had created.

“Greta!” and he was about to be pulled away but Greta pulled him into a tight hug, her right hand holding the back of his head and the other one finding a spot between his shoulder blades as Jax wrapped his arms around her waist with strength.

“I will never see you again if you stay” he whispered, the pain so evident in his voice that Greta’s will was starting to shake.

She turned her face, her lips against his ear “You’ll find me with my room” and with that she pressed a kiss next to his ear and then shoved him away as hard as she could.

Jax stumbled back and the guard grabbed his arm before he tried to rush back to the blond woman, Jacob watched her as she tightened her jaw and nodded at the guard.

“NO!” Jax screamed and kicked “NO! Let go of me! Greta! No please! Please don’t leave me! G! NO!” he was pulled away from the room and the door slammed down rapidly drowning away his screams but they were already tattooed to her brain.

Her jaw trembled as she looked at the door for a few seconds before she forced herself to look at Jacob, he was standing with his hands inside the pockets of his coat once more, his eyes piercing into her soul, she gave him a soft smile and a nod.

“Are you alright?” he asked, and it sounded like he cared, and it would have looked like he cared, if it hadn’t been for the fact that Greta knew what kind of monster he was.

“Yes” she nodded, “I’ll be fine in a few days” she shrugged and gulped down, her brain wincing at the words that she was about to speak, but maybe this way it would make things easier. “Now I’m all yours”

But those words weren’t going to prepare her for what was to come next.

Then again, Savage and Pines were about to be in for a big unpleasant surprise as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One returns, and One is lost
> 
> So, Greta has some kind of idea of what hell might be released on her, but boy is she in for a surprise
> 
> But hey, so are Savage and Pines
> 
> And quick question, you know to lighten things up a bit, do you guys picture anyone specific when Jacob is mentioned? Like an actor or something, it happened to me with Dean, like I have an actor I pictured as Dean but Jacob changes from time to time, so let me know :D


	113. A New Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a new era is here.

Greta pushed down the hurt and the sadness, holding on to the fact that Jax would be fine, she had seen the tracker, he had made it to the forest and in no time he would be back where he belonged, and that, even as everything seemed to get worse, that was something she could rejoice in, he was fine, he was safe, he was away from all of this.

Pines had moved to stand behind her, his hand resting over her shoulder and it felt heavier than anything ever had, she looked down at her hands, she had learned long ago not to wonder how things were going to go, she had learned it with Dean in a painful way that Dean would never forgive himself, even if it had never been his fault; and she really hoped he would find a way to see that, because she wasn’t so sure she would ever be able to tell him, that she would ever be able to see him or anyone else again.

“ _You can do this”_ she whispered in her mind, she nodded and turned to the door just as it _swushed_ open and Vandal Savage himself appeared at the other side.

He stood in the middle of the doorway, his eyes piercing into her with that malicious smile that represented him so well, he stepped into the room and she could see it in his eyes, the reason why so many people were afraid of him, because she most certainly was afraid of him, he probably wasn’t the worse person to ever grace the Earth, but he was surely one of the worst, and he knew it.

Vandal looked at the young woman as he made his way towards the sofa, she was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, there had never been, and to be honest, he had been surprised at how things had unraveled with her, she had willingly come to them, and stayed, the girl made of blood and anger and surprises.

Greta looked up at him but no one said anything as Vandal sat down on the sofa, tuning his body to look at her, and Greta felt her own body tense and her mind screaming but her face did not show it.

“Greta Rory” he said, his voice smooth but it felt like sandpaper.

“Vandal Savage” she said back, forcing a smile over her face.

“Well, this is certainly something to celebrate” he leaned forward and Greta made an effort not to throw herself back and away from him.

“ _If my dad saw this”_ she thought about her stepdad and how much she wished that he had believed Dean when she had asked him to tell Kevin that she was alright. “ _I really hope they think everything is fine”_

“I must make a confession, before anything can go on” Savage explained, “When Jacob mentioned you,” he glanced at Pines, he was still standing behind Greta, his hand still over her shoulder like he was holding a possession. “I didn’t care at all about you, but when you showed up in the ship with Hunter and Kendra, I was impressed”

Greta swallowed hard, but her eyes didn’t leave Savage, she was petrified, but god would she fake her way out of this conversation.

“I have searched through time and space for you” he said, his right hand reached forward and he grabbed her face gently, turning it to look at her side “And I had been so close, but not enough” he turned her head to the other side, her golden hair swaying around her like liquid gold, and he could see why Pines liked her, she was a sight. “I found so many that could have been like you” he smiled as he turned her face to look at him “But never nothing quite like you” he gave her face a soft squeeze and his fingers dug into her face. “You are by far the most exquisite of them all” he pulled her face towards her and she felt her body resist but she leaned forward anyway, because how could she resist, this was his ship, these were his rules, she was his prisoner. “When I thought I should give up, you appeared out of nowhere and now I intend to push you to your full potential, to shape you into what you were brought into this world to do” he pressed his fingers harder into her face, and her mouth was forced open even more. “You are a game changer, the assassin I was looking for” he pressed even harder and she winced gently, she felt Jacob’s thumb caress her shoulder “But before all that, there is work to be done” he let go of her face with a shove back, he looked up at Jacob “You have what you wanted”

Savage pushed himself up to his feet, Greta shifted her jaw, her cheeks burning with pain.

“You have five days to do whatever you want with her” Savage nodded at him. “Just don’t kill her”

And with that he turned around and made his way towards the door, Greta watching him go and as the door opened up for him, she realized something she would have never imagined.

Vandal Savage was a mass murderer, a destroyer of cities and time, and yet Greta would have rather stay with him, his fingers pressing into her cheeks, than being alone with Jacob Pines, because Vandal was didn’t have that look in his eyes that Jacob did, Vandal didn’t look at her the way Jacob did, Vandal didn’t want to do to her what she knew Jacob did.

“ _It’s ok”_ she whispered in her mind “ _You’ll be fine”_ she said harder “ _You’ll be fine”_

 

___________//____________

 

Jax’s eyes flutter open, he had been injected with something almost as soon as he had lost sight of Greta, he remembered he had kept on screaming but he couldn’t remember passing out, he couldn’t remember being shoved out into the woods, he couldn’t remember leaving the ship; the figures around him seemed shapeless, elongated and changing as the colors and diminishing light blurred all together.

A sharp pain shot through his body starting from his head and spreading down through his spine, he rolled over his back and tried to open his eyes again, everything ached, but not as much as his soul, he closed his eyes tight as he felt the tears stinging in his eyes, this couldn’t be happening.

“Oh God” he whispered, but his voice sounded shapeless and deformed.

This girl had risked her life for him even before they had met and he had left her there with those men, and she had looked at him with such love, smiled at him comforting him in his horror and pain and he had been such an imbecile after the secret of Mick had been revealed, but he had felt so betrayed that she hadn’t trusted him, even when he had trusted her with pains from his younger years that no one had ever known.

“Oh God, no” his hands rose and he pressed his palms over his eyes hard for a few seconds.

“ _Get up”_ he heard his own voice say in his mind, it sounded strong and confident “ _Get up, go for the others, find her”_ it went on “ _But you need to get up, and get up now”_

He uncovered his face and opened his eyes, the scene around him coming back in a much better picture, he looked at the sky, fractured by the leaves and the branches of the trees and without another thought, Jax pushed himself up to a sitting position; his back ached, it felt like a thousand needles piercing into his back but he forced his body up to his feet.

The young man staggered to the left, his knees felt like rubber, but his will was set like steal, he took a deep breath and looked around the woods, of course he didn’t know where he was but he had a way of signaling his way to the group.

Jax walked over towards a few rocks, if one of them was pointy enough, he could make himself bleed, and that meant he could write a message to Grey and they could find him.

“ _And then we can find her”_ he nodded as he picked up one of the rocks.

 

___________//____________

 

He didn’t have to wait long, and even if he had known that all along, it still gave his heart some peace, and his mind something else to think about, instead of reliving the whole thing that had happened back at that ship, he turned to look up at the already darkening sky, he could hear the flap of wings, and he could hear the way she had whispered back to him.

“ _I know”_ and the way she had looked at him had been of resignation, of embrace, she had made her mind, she had made her choice.

His head snapped towards the left, he could hear twigs snapping and unintelligible words and his heart ached because his team was coming to get him, they had come without hesitation because despite all the hard work and problems they had had at the beginning, they were family now.

All of them.

The first to arrive was Kendra, but he already also knew that, he had heard her coming, her wings slashing into the wind and the night like she owned the skies; she landed swiftly, her legs bending and her wings retracting almost as soon as her feet touched the ground.

“Jax!” she cried, her eyes were wild, her hair flopped around her and then she dashed towards him, her arms thrown around his neck as she pulled him up to her chest.

“Kendra” he whispered and he hugged her back, her arms around him motherly and comforting and her embrace was warm and he could feel his body holding her tighter because he was scared and he felt alone and he felt guilty.

“Oh my god!” the other voices came from the woods as the rest of the team rushed towards them.

“Jefferson, are you alright?!” cried Martin, Kendra let go of Jax and Martin hurried towards him, everyone surrounding him, all of them trying to figure out if he was alright.

“I’m fine” he whispered, but he didn’t feel fine, at least not emotionally.

“What happened? Where were you?” asked Ray, his eyes searching his.

Jax looked at him for a moment and he could feel the tears stinging his eyes once more, he pressed his lips into a thing line for a moment trying to gather his courage.

“I was with Savage” he explained, even if he hadn’t seen Savage when he had been there.

“You escaped?” asked Sara, she frowned worriedly at him.

“No” Jax shook his head “They let me go” he looked at Sara.

“What?” whispered Kendra, she glanced around but her eyes landed over Rip even if she hadn’t intended on, Rip looked at her, and she was sure he had lost all the color on his face, she didn’t know he still had Greta’s letter in his jacket.

“Where’s Blondie?” Mick suddenly asked, Jax looked at him and his lower lips trembled.

“She’s not here” he answered.

“Where is she?” asked Mick, he took a step forward.

“Mr. Jackson” said Rip, Sara turned to Leonard, his eyes sharp but he was tense and she could see it all over him, his skin looked paler and she couldn’t see it but he was balling his hands into fists, because if he had talked to her then this wouldn’t have happened, she wouldn’t have felt alone, she would have had someone to trust with her plan.

But Leonard wasn’t the only one feeling like that.

“He let me go because she stayed behind with them” Jax finally answered, “That was the deal, I could go, but she had to stay with him”

“With whom?” asked Martin.

“Savage” answered Kendra.

“No” Jax looked at her, “With Pines”

And as horror settled between everyone, the key to finding Greta slowly crawled into the back of Jax’s mind, hiding away until the time was right.

If there ever came a time like that, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kendra is most certainly sure something is going on with Rip, and Leonard and Jax might be getting on the same guilt feeling bus but let's all agree on something.
> 
> #PinesYouBetterBackOff
> 
> Also, we need ship names though, no? Yeah, at least I do, you know, for Len and Greta and Rip and her (even if they've only kissed once)
> 
> And Jax and Rip and Len feel terrible, but that's Mick's daughter so, we will Have some angst for Mick in a few chapters because it's angst time guys, BTW sorry for the rant I got excited about where this is all going
> 
> Love to all!!!!


	114. The Caged Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An internal fight begins and the undertones of what is expected from the new guest are made very clear.

The halls of the ship seemed deserted, giving the impression that every other crew member had vanished, or even worse, that there had never been any other soul aboard the ship; the echoes of their footsteps sounded elongated and haunted, but she wasn’t sure if the way their footfalls sounded was real, or just her mind slowly walking towards the remains of her sanity.

Part of her brain had set itself on fire, it was screaming, roaring with fear and anguish and pure terror, almost like an enraged animal that has been caged, it was banging at the walls of its cage, scratching them, peeling its nails off against the walls as it tried to figure a way to get out this place, to figure a way to escape.

But as much as it was scary to know that part of her mind was trying to escape a room that had been lit on fire, the worse part was the part of her brain that had sealed that room, the part of her brain that had abandoned the part on fire; the part of her brain that had walked away from the escape plan, the part of her brain that had decided not to fight.

And so Greta followed Pines down the hallway, he hadn’t had to ask her to follow, as soon as he had turned to the door, Greta had pushed herself up to her feet and that was how they had ended up walking down the hallway in silence.

Pines glanced at her over his shoulder, she gazed up at him as soon as she felt his eyes over her, he gave her a soft smile before he turned back to look straight forward, the streaks of greying hair seemed to shine brighter than the rest of his hair and despite everything that was happening around her and in her mind, Greta couldn’t help but wonder how much time after she had left him in the Prohibition Era, had Savage picked him up.

“ _Maybe five, six years”_ she thought.

They took a curve and a few more feet down the hallway Pines came to a stop in front of a door, and while the ones at the Waverider were grey and looked a bit beaten down, this one was a shiny silver and just like everything else in the ship, it looked pristine and new.

Jacob pressed his hand over the control panel and the door opened up without the usual sound that the Waverider had, he stepped to the side and turned to look at Greta.

“After you” he motioned towards the room with his hand, everything about him always so cordial, which was unless you paid attention to the way his eyes shined.

Greta stepped towards the door and looked inside, the room that opened up to her was wide with white walls and a double bed pushed against one of the walls, a desk and a chair where there as well, and despite the fact that there was no window, the place looked bright and light.

She walked inside first, feeling Jacob walk behind her, the door closed after him but Greta didn’t hear it, she looked around and crossed her arms over her chest, her hair flowing behind her shoulders.

“This is your room” he explained, who did a mad man managed to have such a calm voice? “The closet has been stocked with clothes for you, and anything you might need, you will find it in this level of the ship” she turned around to look at him, what a beautiful face to go with such a terrifying persona.

“This level?” she asked.

He smiled and nodded “Vandal would like it if you stayed only on this level of the ship while being on your own”

“Oh” she whispered, she narrowed her eyes “What about the rest of the ship? Am I allowed around it with someone else?”

“Only with me, or Vandal himself” he shrugged “Or by a guard if it has been ordered by Vandal”

She looked at him but a small frown was starting to form over her face “Right” she nodded “So, just this floor? What does this floor have, then?”

“The things you need, you will find here” he explained, he pushed his hand inside his pocket and pulled out something incredibly small, he looked down at it and then extended his hand out to Greta, she looked at him for a moment, her eyes over his before she looked down at his open hand.

“What’s that?” she asked, her frown getting deeper as she looked at the round and metallic object in his palm, almost the size of a pinky toe nail.

“You’ll have to wear this” he looked down at it.

“What is that?”

“It’s a locator”

“No, it’s not” she shook her head, his eyes snapped up to it “What is it?” but she already knew what it was.

His jaw tensed up for a moment before he nodded “A locator, and a corrector, if you want to name it”

“Because you don’t trust me to stay just in this level” she raised an eyebrow at him.

“Of course I don’t trust you” he snorted, “You have given me nothing to trust you by, the fact that no one put this on you the instant you got on board, is already enough sign that I am willing to try and trust you”

Her eyebrows shot up to the line of her hair in surprise and her eyes grew in size, and somehow, he had managed to make that sound more insulting than anything else he had said since she had arrived.

“So, you’re gonna shock me every time I do something that you don’t like?” she asked, the calm part of her brain was screaming, shoving back the part that had been set on fire, forcing it to shut up before they got in trouble.

“Should I just trust you blindly?” he asked, his eyebrow quirked as he looked down at her “I know you don’t think I’m that stupid” he cleared his throat “Put it on”

She looked down at the item and swallowed hard, she took a step towards Pines, she uncrossed her arms and her right hand reached for the thing, her fingers feathered over it and then she picked it up, she was here now, she couldn’t just fight and kick him and expect to not be attacked by the rest of the crew.

She looked down at the item, she had seen this things, the newer version of them but still she knew what they did, and how they did it; she turned the object in her hand and then looked up at Pines, she had felt his eyes over her since she had taken the object.

“Ok” she nodded, with her free hand she pushed her hair all over her shoulder, exposing the left side of her next, and then slowly she took the thing between her thumb and her index and proceeded to press it against the skin of her neck.

She felt the small legs of the item pierce into her skin, she bit down a hiss as she felt the sucker of the item grip into her neck and with that she forced herself to relax, it would take time, but she would have to try and get used to the discomfort.

“Will you ever consider taking it off?” she asked, she pushed her hair back behind her shoulder.

“That depends on your behavior” Pines shrugged “If I decide that I can trust you, then the locator can come off, but the restrain on the level will continue no matter what”

“What?” she snapped, and she saw the shadow cross over his eyes “So, I’ll have to stay in this level as long as I’m alone, all the time? No matter how long I’m here?”

Pines looked down at her for a moment before he reached out to her, his right hand raised up to her face and Greta had to grit her teeth and cement her feet to avoid stepping away from him as his hand cupped the side of her face.

“You are perhaps the most beautiful woman I have ever seen” he smiled, he stepped closer to her and she wanted to move further away from him. “You are without doubt an incredible fighter, and you know how to receive a punch” his thumb caressed her cheek and her body cringed, the hair on the back of her neck stood up and her stomach turned, and he was just touching her face. “But I need to make something very clear, my dear”

“And what would that be?” she raised an eyebrow, the defiant act not going unnoticed.

“I make the rules here,” he shrugged, his eyes scanning her face, and by god she looked better up close than in the pictures he had of her.

“So, what?” she frowned “You expect me not to be able to talk either?”

“Oh no” he shook his head, “I would never ask that of you” his eyes returned to hers and they had gone completely dark “I just expect you to follow the rules I give you”

“And what would the rest … but she wasn’t able to finish her sentence.

His hand snaked from her face and to the back of her head, his fingers gripping at her hair and with a strong yank he pulled her head back, a gasp of surprise and pain slipped from her lips, she closed her eyes for a second before she felt the side of his face pressed against the side of hers, his lips feathering against her ear.

“You will behave in my presence as I know you can behave” he whispered, the undertone of anger was there “Because if you think being electrocuted is the worst that you can get, you are in for a surprise” he pulled her head down harder and she tensed her jaw, her neck screaming in pain. “The more you behave, the easier this will be for you” he licked the side of her ear and Greta closed her eyes with disgust “I don’t want to kill you, love, but I will hurt you” his lips quirked into a smile “I will hurt you in ways no one ever has” one more tug to her head “You better believe that” And with that he released her with a push “Are we clear?” he asked, his eyes serious.

She looked at him, her jaw tightened and her eyes flaring, taking too long to finally say “Yes”

“Wrong” he spat and the back of his hand smacked the side of her face with such force and surprise that Greta saw lights behind her eyelids as she stumbled back and the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed, she yelped as she crashed over the bed, and took a deep breath, her skin burning and hissing and it wouldn’t be long before it started to swell.

She felt his hands over her knees, her eyes popping open, she pushed herself over her elbows and looked at him, he was crouching in front of her, both of his hands over her legs and his eyes over her, and he had a concerned expression on his face that made her wonder how fast he could change emotions.

“Sit down” he said softly, and Greta complied slowly, she was panting and her cheek was throbbing, his hand reached out and he gently touched the side of her face that he had just hit. “I don’t want to hurt you again, so, are we clear?”

“Yes” she answered, he narrowed his eyes and his hand pressed into the tender skin.

“Say it right” he whispered, but the threat was heavy in his voice.

“Yes, sir” she answered, because somehow she was just sire that that was what he wanted to hear, he wanted for her to verbalize that he was in control now, that she had nothing here and he had everything.

That she was worth everything and nothing at the same time and that he could bend and shape her at his will.

Because at the end of the day he could.

“Good,” he smiled, he pushed himself up and forward and pressed a kiss on the side of her tender face and stepped back. “Now get changed into something more fitting of your new home” he turned around and started to walk towards the door, he pressed the panel and the door opened up for him, but he turned to look over his shoulder “I will come and get you later tonight, we’ll have dinner with Vandal and then I’ll show you my room”

The fire in her brain seemed to spark harder, burn brighter and hiss, the caged animal scratching at the walls, howling around, demanding to be released, demanding to find a way to end all of this, but the key to that door was gone and with a hard swallow Greta nodded and answered.

“Yes, sir”

And Pines smiled before he left her alone.

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a small vacation but I'm back and I am soooooo ready to show you guys whats gonna happen next, please let me know what you think might happen next and also I know i've asked this before, but how exactly do you guys picture Pines physically? I dont know, i have this weird concept of him adn while we are at it, did you guys ever picture Dean in a certain way? Let me know please!!!
> 
> :D Love to all and thank you sooooo much for readind <3 <3 <3


	115. Formalities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time away from the Waverider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gif fest I'm sorry

Greta looked down at the plate in front of her, she had forced herself to eat, swallowing down the food, that even as her taste buds told her that it was delicious, she kept feeling the way her stomach turned; Savage and Jacob were currently talking animatedly, both of them ignoring the fact that she was sitting there with them and she liked it that way.

She had changed into a nice silk shirt, that had fitted her like a glove and a pair of dark jeans, that had made her shudder as she wondered how on earth Jacob had managed to get her size in clothing; she didn’t feel like giving that thought anymore time, at the end of the day, she was sure that the answer would be incredibly disturbing.

Like everything about him.

Her eyes glanced at her fingers, her rings gleaming under the lights in the room, the rings that her mother had given her, the ones she had used so many time to defend herself.

“ _I’m sorry mom”_ she thought as she moved her fingers “ _I really am”_

And she couldn’t help but wonder how awful it would be if her mother ever found out that she was now having dinner with Vandal Savage, but this was better than being in the Waverider, wondering what was happening to Jax.

“ _Maybe this is the way to redemption”_ she thought “ _After all the lies I told them, all the shit I hid, maybe this is how I redeem myself”_ she tore her eyes away from her fingers and glanced at Savage, whatever Pines was telling him seemed incredibly interesting.

It wasn’t until a few minutes later, that Savage decided to acknowledge that she was there.

“Did you find everything you needed in your room?” he asked, Greta looked at him for a moment.

“Yes, thank you” she answered, pretty sure that if she used the words _yes sir,_ Pines would probably beat her up when they were away from Savage’s eyes.

“I’m glad that you could join us” Savage continued, he raised his cup and took a drink before he continued “I must say that the less you resist, the faster you’ll come to fit into your new life”

“I’m sure you’re right” Greta nodded as she looked at Savage, the man looked back at her, he narrowed his eyes and lowered his cup.

“You don’t look like anything I ever imagined” he pointed out, his voice casual. “I’ve seen you fight” she gave him a short nod “You’ll improve here, get discipline, get skills, I will need you to be on your prime”

“Ok” she answered, because what else was she supposed to tell this man.

“Enjoy the rest of your night” said Savage, and there seemed to be an underlined threat there, and with that he pushed himself up to his feet and left Pines and Greta alone.

And Greta felt a tug in her chest, and she knew the words that were dying to leave her mouth. “ _Please don’t go, don’t leave me here with him”_

How horrible it had to be, to be in the presence of a time and space lunatic and yet be pleading for him not to leave the room because somehow, the man sitting across from her scared her more than Savage ever had.

Instead, Greta watched Savage go and then turned to look at Pines.

“Walk with me?” he said, it sounded like a question, but she knew it was a command.

Greta pushed her chair back, Pines following suit, he had pulled out the chair for her, open the door, allowed her to walk in first into the rooms, because that was who he had always been, but he was also a deranged psychopath and she knew that he could go from gentleman to trying to beat the living days out of her.

They walked towards the door, and as Jacob pressed his hand over the control panel, he offered her his arm, she looked down at it, and her body cringed at the thought of having to touch him.

“ _Is this how Leonard felt?”_ she thought “ _When people touch him?”_ she slowly placed her hand on the curve of his elbow.

 _“It doesn’t bother me when you touch me”_ his words resonated in her mind and she had to push them away rapidly before she allowed her mind to go off to places that would probably break her heart once more.

The pair walked out of the room, Jacob leading the way because she really had no idea of where she was, and because she couldn’t be in this level without Jacob’s company.

“Tomorrow I will be showing you a place where you will be spending most of your time” Jacob explained, he glanced at her “It will help shape you into your new life”

“You tell me what time, and I’ll be ready” she nodded, the part of her brain that was on fire, felt like it was going to explode.

They got in the elevator and went up, back to the level where she could walk by herself, they stepped out but Jacob lead her down a different hallway, her heart was beating madly in her chest, and she felt like she was a few steps away from throwing up everything that she had eaten with both of these insane men.

“Down this hallway you will find my room” he explained, and it felt like he was talking about a simple celebrity tour. “Vandal’s is on another level”

“I figured” she whispered, he pressed his hand into the control panel and the door went up, she felt her legs starting to tense up, and if she hesitated, she knew that her legs would cement themselves onto the floor and she wouldn’t step into the room.

And of course she knew that would earn her a beating from man next to her.

The room looked like Jacob did, it was elegant and there was nothing out of order, everything was set exactly on its place, almost exactly like Jacob, if you decided to ignore that fact that his mind was everything but right.

The door closed behind them and Greta felt the fire in her brain slip from under the door and try to spread into the rest of her mind, she slipped her hand away from Jacob’s arm, she glanced over her shoulder to the door and opened her mouth.

“Jacob, I…

But he cut her right into it, his hand went up and he grabbed her face, his thumb against one of her cheeks and the rest of her fingers over her other one.

“You are perhaps the woman I have fought the most to have” he turned her face slowly. “You have been difficult to find” she forced her face to face him “But despite the women that came into my life after you, having you here now has proven to be worth it” he smiled and pressed his fingers a bit further into her cheeks. “At the end of the day, it doesn’t matter how many women there have been in my life before and after you, having you here in front of me, has proven to be worth all the time and money and the anger” he tilted her head up “Because you are the one I want, the only one I want to have”

“All this trouble just for a woman?” she asked, her voice soft.

“No” he shook his head and smiled “All this trouble for THE woman”

“Jacob” she whispered “Please let go”

He looked at her, and his fingers peeled away from her face “Meeting you was life changing” he explained, “I want you to know that you are safe here, no one will hurt you” he smiled and he seemed to believe his words “I will kill for you, Greta”

But the thing was, how could he keep her safe, when the person who scared her the most was Jacob Pines himself.

“I know” she answered to his last statement.

Silence fell between them, his beautiful face couldn’t mask the horrors that his eyes conveyed and for a split second she wondered if there had been something in his life that had made him the way he was, but maybe she was better off not knowing.

“Turn around” he said.

Greta looked at him “ _Don’t do it!_ ” her brain screamed “ _Don’t turn your back on him!”_ she swallowed hard, she couldn’t say no, because he would spin her around if he had too and if she fought back, there was that electric thing on her neck and so Greta turned around in the name of survival.

She focused on the bed, ironic as that was, and tensed her jaw, but nothing prepared her for the way her skin felt when his hands landed over her hips and then he pulled her shirt up with one hand to expose her back, followed quickly with his free hand tugging down slightly the waist of her pants.

“Did you heal the tracker wound?” he asked, his breath tickled her hair.

“Yes” she answered “At the Waverider”

He stepped closer, his hands let go of her clothes but they snaked under her shirt, one of his hands over her hip and the other sliding towards her stomach; her skin tightened up, her heart beating rapidly as he pulled her back towards him.

Her back was pressed against his chest, he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the back of her head, Greta closed her eyes with horror, her lower lip trembling as she felt him take a deep breath, as she felt him breathing her in.

“ _This is it”_ her brain whispered to her “ _You know that this is it”_

The hand over her hip met the other one over her stomach and under her shirt, he pressed his hands harder into her skin, pulling her closer, his fingers digging into her, like he was making sure she was there, like he was gripping at her, holding her tight, holding onto her so she could never leave his side.

He opened his mouth and strands of her hair tickled his lips, some of them sticking to his lower lip as he pulled her closer to him, Greta drowned down a cry of horror that was bubbling inside her, her eyes closed so tight that she could see strange lights behind her eyelids.

 _“I’m so sorry”_ she told herself, she apologized with herself.

Her skin felt like it was on fire, like it was about to melt from her body in all the wrong ways, that the skin would pool around her and it would scorch and hiss and bubble as the blood flowed around it, because it would look disgusting and that was exactly how she was feeling: disgusting.

And then he pulled himself away from her, his hands left her body, and her shirt fell back to where it had to be, but Greta was sure that she would never be able to breathe the same after this.

She was in for a big surprise.

“I hope you enjoyed dinner” he said, his hands landed over her shoulders and he made her turn around to look at him.

“I did”

She of course, hadn’t.

“I will walk you back to your room” he nodded at her, and Greta made an effort to not let the shock and surprise spread over her face. “I think you should get a good night’s sleep”

His left hand dropped to his side and his right one slipped from her shoulder to her neck, he pulled her up to him, his hand wasn’t hurting her, but she would have given anything to keep him away from her.

She stumbled to him and Jacob pressed his lips onto hers.

His lips were soft, just like they had been last time they had kissed, and he tasted like whiskey and the strawberries from desert, his eyes were closed and his lips trapped her lower one between them, Greta’s hands clenched at her sides as his hand around her neck held her a bit tighter.

She closed her eyes to stop the tears from gathering before they slipped down her face, his fingers pressed into her neck, his teeth sank slightly onto her lip before he pulled his face away from hers and looked at her.

“I hope you like your room” he whispered and his hand released her neck.

But Greta Rory knew what he meant, because she could see it all over his face, she could see it in the way his eyes had darkened, in the way his lips twitched into a smile that decorated his face alongside his scar,

“I hope you like your room” he had said, but he’d really meant “You wont be sleeping there for long”

Because her room was just a formality and even Vandal Savage knew that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ew Pines what the hell is wrong with you??
> 
> FYI this is about to get worse and darker you know, before the team figures a way to find her
> 
> I hope you like it :D


	116. A New Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savage talks about the elephant in the room, Kendra talks about feelings and Jax remembers something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gif fest btw guys :D I hope you like it!!!

Greta sighed as she turned away from the mirror, her first night in this new fresh hell called the Dark Chariot, had dragged on oh so very slowly, anxiety dripping from her body like this was the end of the world; it probably wasn’t but it probably was the beginning of the end of who she was.

She turned around on the ball of her feet and stepped towards the bathroom door, which opened up rapidly for her and she was greeted by her heart jumping in her chest and a loud gasp escaping her lips as she took a step back.

“Didn’t mean to scare you” Vandal Savage spoke as he pushed himself up from the bed.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, her voice coming out steady and firm, because despite the fact that this was his ship, this was her room and she had been hoping that at least these two psychopaths would have the irony of respecting that.

Of course, she had been wrong.

“I wanted to talk to you” he explained casually, he glanced around the room and Greta ventured out of the bathroom completely.

“About what?” she asked, but she already knew, he wanted to talk about her role her, about the things that were expected from her, about the things she would have to face in her new home.

“Does he know he’s your father?” he asked, the bathroom door closed behind her.

“Yes” she answered and it felt like betrayal to talk about her family with Vandal Savage.

“Does he know you’re here?” he held his hands behind his back.

“Yes and no” she answered truthfully “I suppose Jax told him I’m here” she explained, “But where I come from, his dead”

He looked at her “Tragic” he shrugged and she felt like ripping his head off his body “What about your mother?”

“What about her?” she snapped back at him.

“Is she alive?”

“Yes” she answered, and decided to keep her stepdad a secret, at least someone she could protect from getting stained by Savage’s hate and anger and poisonous thoughts and actions.

“Does she know you’re here?” he examined her, the way she held herself was different, the way the fire burned behind her eyes was fascinating.

“I hope not” she answered and he smirked softly at her.

“Do you think she’s proud of you?” he raised an eyebrow at her

Greta looked at him and tensed up, refraining herself from looking away “I most certainly think not” she finally answered “I wouldn’t be after all the shit I’ve put on her”

He looked amused at her answer, amused at her pain and at her loneliness; drawn in by the fact that she was just another broken soul he could possess.

“Now, let’s get to the point” he said, “About what will happen to you here” Greta looked at him for a few moments.

“Ok” she answered “I’m listening”

“When I am done with you, even the League of Assassins will be proud of your skills, even as far as desiring them” he stepped towards her, his right hand appeared from behind his back and reached out to her, he grabbed her face and pulled her towards him. “A member of the Stillwater Gang was impressed by you” he let go of her face with a soft push back, she staggered softly a few steps away from him. “He survived the raid of their campsite, said he’d never seen anyone with your skills, with your determination, and that’s how I knew you’d come running to save the kid” he shrugged “I was going to risk getting the pyromaniac, but the kid was easier to get” his hand disappeared behind his back once more. “I will make you what you should be, no one will stand a chance against you, the people will tremble at the mention of your name, you will conquer what no one else has dared, because I can see it in your eyes” he smiled, he looked so pleased “You are in a diamond in the rough, Greta Rory”

“You want to make me your own personal weapon, but you hand me over to your deranged lap dog so he can have some fun” she hissed, taking a step towards him “You might be a lot of things, but where’s the common sense in that”

The tone in her voice, the fire burning in her eyes, those were just a few of the things that told him that she was the one he had waited for all this time.

“This deranged lap dog is who will bring you glory and power” Savage explained “He will spark the fire inside you, so let’s be honest right now” he shrugged “I know you are not a fool and he has made no attempt to hide his troubled mind, we both know what he wants from you” his voice was casual, like he wasn’t talking about a lunatic. “It’s the elephant in the room, we all know it’s there, but we don’t talk about it” he turned his back to her and took a few steps towards the door before he stopped and turned around to look at her. “The less you resist what’s going to happen to you, the easier it will be to endure it when the time comes”

And Greta felt a painful urge to throw up all over the room.

“He will try to possess your mind, but the truth is this” his voice sounded proud and Greta felt chills all over her body. “He will break your body, shatter and cut your skin with invisible scars, he will repaint the way your skin looks and feels, that I have no doubt he will do” he smiled again and Greta was sure that there was nothing more horrifying than Vandal Savage smiling at her. “On the other hand your mind will bend, it will curve and twist, but it will not break, we both know your mind will survive with anger and self-preservation, leaving your body to take the worst of it all.” He shook his head “And finally, your soul will remain untouched, and that’s the part of you that I want” the air around the room felt heavy and toxic. “I want your soul when it accepts its new fate and accept the horror that have taking over your body, I want the warrior that’s trapped in your mind and that will only be set free when Pines finally breaks the walls around your body, releasing the anger in you” his voice sounded excited. “Setting the real you free, at last”

She balled her hands into fists, the only way she could think to avoid Savage from seeing the way her hands were shaking, her heart was thumping wildly in her chest and her lungs seemed unable to get the air they needed, and as she spoke, her throat felt raspy and dry, like she had been forced a handful of sand down her throat.

“And you’re going to let him rape me, to set me free?” she asked, anger and disgust rushing through her, mixing with the fear and realization of what was happening, because this was worse than she had imagined.

“My dear,” he sounded shocked and surprised as he took a single step towards her, she leaned her body back in case he wanted to grab at her face again, but instead of reaching to grab her, Vandal raised his hand and tapped the side of his head with his index finger. “He’s already raping you”

Because Pines had already slithered into her mind, terrorizing her without having to touch her, she just hadn’t realized that owning her body was a bonus for what he was already doing.

 

___________//____________

 

This was chaos, it was pain and hurt and anger and confusion all combined, all pressed together, trying to survive in the same space, fighting against each other for more space and attention; this was what the Waverider had turned into.

It had been two days since Greta had left and Jax had returned, and they still had no idea how to find Greta and bring her back to the place she belonged in, to her home.

Ray, Mick and Martin had been working on the magnetic field that had been set by Save and his men, working none stop but so far they had achieved nothing, and Sara had found the batons, that belonged to Greta, in the training room, so there was no way of tracking her down; Greta had made sure to leave behind all the metal that belonged to the Waverider so they couldn’t find her.

And now, hopelessness was just waiting around the corner to join the other destructive emotions.

Kendra stepped into Rip’s studio silently, the Captain had confined himself in the studio working on timelines and algorithms with Gideon since the letters from Greta had been found; right now he was sitting at his desk with his back to the door, he was looking down at the note Greta had left for him.

The corner of the small note had ripped off when he had shoved it into his jacket before he had rushed out of the studio to look for Greta, the paper had come out of his jacket crumpled up, but the words had remained intact.

He should have known, he should have seen that something was wrong when they had crossed paths just a few hours before he found the note, but he had been so concerned about talking to her, to make things right about what he had done that night, he had been so confused that he had not seen past his own emotions and had been unable to tell that something was wrong with her.

He could have done something to stop it, but he hadn’t.

“Hey” Kendra’s voice was soft, Rip set the note face down and turned on his chair to look at his teammate.

“Ms. Saunders” he nodded, and Kendra found it somewhat amusing that he called them by their last names when something serious was happening or when he was worried. “Did something else happen?”

“No” she shook her head, and Rip had to hide the disappointment “I wanted to see how you were doing” she walked towards him “You have barely left this studio since Jax returned”

“I’ve been trying to figure a way to try and track Greta through time” he explained “There has been no sign of Savage or Pines, or even her, anywhere, almost as if they had vanished”

“We’ll find her” she said.

“You don’t know that” Rip pointed out “We all keep saying it, but I’m not sure anyone believes it anymore”

“Rip,” she sighed as she looked down at him. “This isn’t easy for anyone, but if we let this thoughts take over us, we lose everything” she reached out and placed her hand over his shoulder “We lose the will to look for her, we lose hope, we lose her”

“And how are we supposed to find her?” he asked, there was a hint of anger in his voice “She tried her best to make it impossible for us to track her down”

“We’ve done the impossible before” Kendra pointed out, squeezing his shoulder gently “And I do believe we’ll find her, I know we will”

He looked at her, not knowing what to say, he felt desperate, drowning in doubts and regrets.

“ _When you doubt yourself, I won’t, I never will”_ her words had engraved themselves into his brain, and without meaning it, he glanced towards the bookshelf where the carnivorous plant now sat, the plant he had taken out of her room the first night she had been gone; Kendra glanced in that direction as well.

“When did you get that?” she asked, turned to her before she turned to look at him, inspecting the plant before she looked at her captain.

“A few days ago, when you went out with the crew” he answered.

“It’s pretty”

“His name is Lestat” he explained, looking at her, Kendra raised a questioning eyebrow “It’s from a book saga about vampires”

“I didn’t think you’d like vampires” she smiled.

“I don’t” he shook his head “It’s Greta’s plant”

“Oh” Kendra whispered, she looked at him and under any other circumstance it would have been different, but Kendra had seen a few shared moments between Greta and Rip, so she had a suspicion in her mind. “It’s pretty” she said again.

“You, I thought she’d like it” he shrugged.

“You gave it to her?” and he heard that tone in her voice, a tone that said “ _I knew it”_

“I did” he answered with a short nod “Don’t look at me like that, it’s not what you’re thinking”

“I’m not looking at you anyway, and I’m not thinking anything” she explained, she pulled her hand away from his shoulder and pushed her hands into the pockets of her jeans. “But you do know that its ok, right? If I was in fact thinking something like what you’re suggesting”

“Stop” he shook his head “Its not like that” but deep down he knew he wasn’t being honest.

“Ok” she dropped her shoulders. “Just know that there is nothing wrong if you do, in fact, feel a certain way about her, or anyone”

And he felt an urge to tell her that he did feel something, but he wasn’t sure he was even allowed to feel this, he had been married just a few weeks before this quest had started, but there was a feeling in his chest, a pressure, that he had tried to push away because no matter how much he tried, nothing changed the future, nothing had stopped the death of his family, and he didn’t want to admit that there had been a day, months before Greta came to their lives, that he had woken up not with the thought of saving his family, but avenging them; and that scared him because it meant that he no longer saw himself as a husband, but rather as a widower.

“I know that” he answered, but Kendra was not a fool.

“Do you?” she asked back. “It took a long time for me to realize that what I felt for Ray wasn’t wrong, you know?” she shrugged, popping her hip to the left. “That I loved him in a different way, a different way that I had loved Carter in my other lives, but that doesn’t make my feelings for Ray or Carter any less valid and true” she gave him a soft smile. “You are not betraying your wife by having feelings for someone else, your feelings for your wife will never change, and you are not replacing her nor those feelings by starting to like someone else” she made a pause “You are creating new feelings with someone new, and it might be very scary, Rip, I won’t tell you otherwise, but that doesn’t mean that its wrong”

 

___________//____________

 

Guilty had found the biggest house in certain crew member, digging deep inside and getting comfortable, growing strong and secure, and it had just been two days since Greta had sacrificed herself so that he could return home and to the people he loved, safe and sound.

So guilt had made a home inside Jax’s heart.

The young man had been sitting in his room, running footage of different times, trying to find a glimpse of Greta, he had been researching items in history that Savage could have an interest in so he could figure out if maybe they could intercept him, but everything had seemed useless and just a few minutes ago, he had been sitting behind his desk, his elbows pressed over it as he covered his face with both hands and he cried against them.

He had been crying against his hands, he was heaving, gasping for air, his lungs screaming and aching as the tears rushed down his face, he pressed his hands into his eyes, seeing bright colors behind his eyelids as he opened his mouth to breathe, his body shaking, his soul ripping into shreds.

He felt horrified of the fact that he had left her alone there, that he had done nothing, and that only fueled the pain in him and the tears gushed out harder and he had sobbing loudly in his room; he had failed her so horribly that he would never be able to forgive himself, she had risked her life even before she knew him, just to save him, she had taken a beating in the Wild West because she loved him and he had not dared fight back to save her, he had failed her.

“Oh god!” he cried loudly, tears streaming down his face. “I’m so sorry!”

And it had been in that moment of spiritual pain, that her voice had echoed in his mind so softly yet so loudly, that it had shattered every other thought.

_“You’ll find me with my room”_

That had been how he had found himself storming into Greta’s room, determination drying off the tears he had shed, he hadn’t helped her then, but he would be dammed if he wasn’t going to help her now.

He threw open the closet doors, he had already turned around the mattress, scrambled the things inside her bathroom, and now he was going through her closet things, because whatever the hell _find me in my room_  meant, he was going to find it.

He was a man with a mission.

He pushed away a few sweaters on the hangers, another hanger, the one that held the green knitted sweater was empty, it hadn’t been empty when Jax had walked into the room to get Greta’s light purple sweater, the sweater that he now had in his room.

“ _I guess Mick took it”_ he whispered into his mind, he was right about someone taking the sweater, he had just guessed the wrong Rogue.

All the clothes were now scattered around the room, he had been throwing them around, looking for something, anything that would answer the enigma that she had given him before they had been pulled away.

But there was nothing.

He crouched and turned around and shook the shoes he found, trying to see if anything was in them, he was panting now, horrified that maybe there was nothing that would help them find Greta; he grabbed a sneaker, one of the pairs that she used when training and shook it, but nothing came out, he gripped the sneaker hard and pushed himself up his feet.

A scream ripped through his throat, the veins in his neck strained and he felt the skin of his throat hiss with pain before he hurled the shoe at the desk; his athletic abilities had only gotten better since he had turned into FireStorm, and the shoe slammed itself against the top right side of the desk as hard as it could.

The sound echoed through the room but it wasn’t the sound of the shoe hitting the desk, it was a clanking sound of something coming lose inside the desk.

Jax frowned, panting and his eyebrows knitted together as he looked at the desk, he forced himself to walk towards the desk, his trembling hand reached for the drawer on the place that the show had hit and he pulled it open.

Indeed something had fallen down inside the drawer.

He pulled out the whole drawer and frowned, a small wooden board had been set against the back of the drawer, and that had fallen off when Jax had hit the drawer, and something lay over the faux drawer wall.

There was a small envelope, he raised an eyebrow and reached in, with trembling fingers, and took the envelope, he looked at it for a second before he turned it around and both his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

**_JAX_ **

It read in her messy handwriting that he would recognize anywhere, his fingers took the flap of the envelope and he opened it without problem, he shifted his body to the desk and pulled the chair out, he sat down and then slowly poured the content of the envelope over the desk.

Four small paper squares slipped out, and a bigger piece of paper fell over them, he picked it up and read it.

_Track me down with these._

Jax’s eyes grew in size and he dropped the paper on the floor before he reached to grab the small paper squares, and he felt his throat constrict on itself, goose bumps rushed through his body, his heart skipped a few beats and he felt like a bucket of ice water had been poured over him.

" _Holy shit!"_ And with his body jolting into action, Jax threw the chair back and bolted to his feet, his heard racing in his chest before he stormed out of the messed out room and onto the hallway, screaming at Gideon to gather the rest.

Because he now had the way of finding Greta, it was now just a matter of fact if they could find her before Pines set her mind free; and he was hoping that the answers in the four pieces of paper could do that quickly.

The papers that were in fact, photographs.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jax finally remembered what Greta told him, also Len took Greta's sweater <3 <3 and he'll be appearing next chapter, sorry about him being missing.
> 
> Let me know what you think! :D


	117. Silence and Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard is thinking, and things get darker in Greta's future.

It felt like fire had been set to her insides, like her muscles were separating themselves from her bones and her tendons, like a pain that was pushing to get out of her, creating an escape route through her insides, her teeth were gritted together so painfully that her jaw was aching; her fingers were digging into the mat of the training area, her nails bending under the pressure, her eyes closed tightly reacting colorful lights behind her eyelids as she tried to heave for air because this was certainly not the way she had imagined this would feel.

“Take a deep breath”

His voice so close to her, that she was sure he was kneeling next to her as she stood on all fours over the red mats of the training room.

A drop of saliva slipped from her gapped lower lip and dripped down onto the matt as she tried to get her breath back; this was probably the worst kind of pain she had felt in her life.

“Concentrate on your breathing” his voice was smooth and sweet, like he hadn’t just inflicted this on her.

She pressed her fingers harder into the mat, arching her back upwards, pressing her knees with more force into the mats, her legs shaking and her toes curling in her shoes.

And slowly she started to feel her muscles settling down again, the burning sensation starting to dissipate and her lungs sucking in more air and her heart started to go faster as her brain started to register what had happened; that this horrid pain could fall upon her at any moment from now on.

“Can you hear me?”

“ _This bitch”_ thought Greta, but she nodded softly, her braid rolling from her back and down her shoulder.

“You’re going to be fine in a few minutes” he explained, “Nothing to worry about”

He had nothing to worry about, because his insides didn’t feel like they had been dripped on acid, his skin hadn’t felt like it was about to melt from her bones and muscles.

“Don’t fight it” and she cringed as she remembered Savage saying something very similar just a few hours ago.

It took her a few more minutes until she was finally able to push herself back and sit down over the mat, her mouth was still open as she gasped for air, but her heart was going back to its normal rhythm and she could handle it from there; at least for now.

Her eyes focused on him, it took her a few seconds to focus him properly, but she stared at his figure until the lines became sharp; he was staring back at her, his eyes big and there was this soft smile over his face, like he was helping her with something, that she wanted to smack out of his face.

But she knew that before she could even reach him, he would have sent down another wave of pain into her body.

“Are you ok?” he asked, she nodded at him. “Ok” he reached towards her and her arm flinched away instinctively, he froze and looked down at her arm. “I’m not gonna hurt you”

“ _Not yet, you mean”_ she wanted to spat at him, but this wasn’t the time to do that.

He reached out again and this time she allowed him to wrap his fingers around her wrist, a goose bump spread through her body, her skin crawling as he held her but her mind forced her body to remain unmoving; the worst of it, wasn’t the pain, it was the urge to cry that started to bubble in her chest.

“I don’t want to do that again, ok?”

“Yes” she nodded, he let it slip that she hadn’t answered correctly, he would only be insisting on that every now and then, depending on his mood; her voice was shaky, her throat was aching but she pushed the word out anyway, because that was better than not answering at all.

“Ok, then” he nodded, he gave her a squeeze and then pulled his hand away from her wrist, “Let’s try not to do that again, I don’t want to hurt you” he continued, his eyes focused over hers, and with her eyes big and her braid over her shoulder and as she sat over her legs, she looked so much younger than she was. “Now that we got that out of the way, I’ll walk you back to your room and we’ll meet again for dinner”

“Sounds good” she answered, and she forced her lips into a strained smile, she now wanted to get a shower and get this sweat and this pain away from her body.

“Great” his smiled grew and he pushed himself up to his feet, he extended his hand out to her and she took it, he pulled her up slowly, gently, like he actually cared that she was hurt, like he actually cared if she strained something as he pulled her up to her feet. “Vandal won’t be joining us today, he had to leave for a couple of hours, he’ll be back in the morning”

“ _Doesn’t really matter”_ she thought “ _As long as you don’t kill me, he doesn’t care what you do”_ she sighed in her mind.

“Can you walk?”

“Yes, thank you” she nodded at him, Jacob held her elbow and they started to walk towards the door, the pain was gone from her body, but the tingling sensation was still spreading through her, rushing through her blood stream, and she would continue to feel it for the next three hours, because that was the thing about the device he had pierced into her body, it was supposed to make you feel pain, so much pain that when it was gone, there was still something there to remind you that another wave of excruciating pain could come, and there was nothing you could do to make it stop.

 

___________//____________

 

Silent places and moments had never been a problem, the way the ship adjusted itself, creaking and hissing and molding to the specific time and place, had turned into something that could be even considered soothing; it felt like silence had become yet another crew member during the late nights, keeping company to the crew, sharing their secrets and spaces.

But tonight was not one of those nights.

Tonight, silence was not a soothing companion to anyone in the crew, tonight, silence pressed down onto the ship with tenacity and suffocation, tonight silence didn’t feel like another companion, tonight silence felt like a vindictive enemy lurking in the shadows to strike with force.

Leonard was sitting at his desk, his head propped over his hand as he looked down at one of the letter that Greta had left in his room for him to find.

He was just staring down at the words, he had read it so many times that he already knew what it said by memory, the words had dug into his brain like yet another scar to add to his body, this one just belonged to the group of scars that couldn’t be seen.

Anger had been the first emotion that had rushed through his body when the realization of Greta’s escape had sunk into the whole group; it hadn’t been until later that he had realized why he was angry.

He was hurt and disappointed and there were so many other feelings flowing through him, that he hadn’t been able to talk to her, he hadn’t been able to even look at her, it was too painful. He had allowed her in, he had showed her his scarred body, he had allowed her to touch him beyond the physical way and then it had turned out that she had been lying to him; and the more he had thought about it, the more he had felt horrified with what had happened.

He had allowed Mick to help him figure Greta out, Mick who had turned out to be her father, and she had known all along and she had said nothing, and Leonard had allowed her deeper in his life all the while she had been trying to hide this secret; he had allowed her to play him like a fool.

And despite all of that, when he had seen the letter in his room, when he had heard Rip screaming for Greta, he had felt so much more anger, but it had taken him a trip down to Greta’s room, a peak into her closet and before he knew it, he had pulled out the green knitted sweater, the one with the sleeves longer than her fingers, and he had closed the door and walked out back to his room and it was as he walked into his own room that he realized what he was angry at.

He was angry at himself.

He was angry that he had taken the time to wait until the rest were asleep to head to her room and get the sweater, he was angry that this had just slipped into another of the secrets in his life, but mostly, he was angry because maybe there could have been something he could have done to stop this; maybe if he hadn’t been so concerned with his pain and boiling anger, he could have seen the way the dark bags under her eyes had grown, who she had stopped talking back to Rip, how she had slowly started to disappear.

He had forced himself blind because he wasn’t ready to admit how hurt he truly was.

 _“It will be so much easier if you accept the way you feel”_ Lisa had told him once, it had been a long time ago, but there had to be a reason as to why he was thinking about that at the moment.

But at the moment, all he was willing to do was tell himself that this was his fault for trying to pretend that he could be normal, like he could be part of something that wasn’t filled with pain.

He had been wrong.

He tore his eyes away from the desk and turned around on the chair, his eyes landed over the green sweater that lay over his bed, it still smelled like her, that soft lavender scent that always seemed to come with her, and he still remembered the last time she had worn it as well.

She was laying over the bed on her stomach, her legs swinging over her, her chin resting over her interlaced fingers as she looked at him, he had been sitting on the chair of the desk, his legs resting over the bed, crossed at the ankles; he had been talking about a heist they had done with the Rogues, his voice soft like not many had ever heard.

Greta could see the way his eye lit up as he went on with his story, he went on, making hand gestures, her eyes slipped down from his eyes to his chest, tracing all his body until she turned to look at his feet, he was wearing as usual, dark socks but a thin strip of skin could be seen between the end of his jeans and the start of the sock, she reached gently and her finger caressed the exposed skin as she lay her head over the bed.

His voice had softened, turned almost into a whisper as he looked down at her, her finger going up and down his exposed skin.

“Go on” she had whispered, “How did you get out of the building?” she tore her eyes away from his leg and looked at him, he looked at her for a moment, his lips gapped “Where was the Flash?” she frowned for a moment “What?” she asked.

Silence between them had never been uncomfortable, but right now she wanted to hear the end of the story, how they escaped, what they did with the money, she wanted to hear him talk about the things that excited him, the things made him happy.

“Nothing” he shook his head once before he started talking once more.

Greta looked at him for a moment, her frown disappearing and a small smile spreading over her lips before she turned to look at his skin and she started tracing shapes over his leg as he started talking again.

That had been the last time he had seen her wear the green knitted sweater.

He pushed himself to his feet, he felt like he weighted a ton, like he had lived one life too many, he stepped towards the bed, he had set the sweater on the bed after he had made it that morning, and now it stared back at him heavily.

Leonard picked up the sweater, his fingers feeling the fabric, it was soft and the color bright, just like Greta had been before her secret had slipped out of her mouth; he looked down at the sweater, at least he hadn’t allowed himself to feel the much before the secret was revealed, right?

Right?

“Right” he whispered, but it didn’t sound like his voice, he took a deep breath, they had been working none stop for the past two days and still there had been nothing to help her trace her, she had taken nothing that had ever belonged to the ship’s metals, and she had just taken the clothes on her back and the rings on her fingers.

The ring.

His ring.

He was about to set the sweater down, when Gideon broke into the silence of the room.

“Mr. Snart,” Leonard frowned and looked up at the ceiling “You are needed at the jumping bay,” there was a pause “It’s an emergency”

And Leonard threw the sweater over the bed and dashed out of the room.

 

___________//____________

 

The last time she had touched something so soft and delicious, it had been in a totally different situation, because unlike this one, she had loved every single moment she had been on that other ship, because despite the way things had been forced to end, Dean would always have a special place in her heart.

This, on the other hand, would only remain in her nightmares.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed, her hands over her lap, her shoulders tense, her mind trying its best to slip away from the present moment.

“ _He will try to possess your mind,”_ his words echoed loudly in her mind as the mattress dipped next to her “ _He will break your body”_

His hand landed over her lap and she was snapped out of her thoughts, she turned to look at him, his eyes already over her face.

“When I met you,” he whispered, his hand slipping to her side and then towards her hip. “I thought you were just beautiful and broken” he explained, his hand over her hip, his left one over his own lap. “Just another pretty face, desperate for some attention”

“ _Just when you’d think there was no way of hating him even more,”_ she thought.

“I thought it would be fun” his hand started to move gently up and down over her hip, his eyes over hers. “Having you for a while, I thought it would be fun” his hand was now resting over her ribs “A distraction, until either of us got bored”

“ _Until you got bored, is what you mean”_ she hissed in her mind.

“After what happened with the gem” he shrugged “I knew you were different, the fire in your eyes, the way you punched my men” he smiled “You showed me you were special, and that I would have been a fool to let you go” he looked down at his hand over her before he pulled his hand away and set it over her shoulder. “I couldn’t believe it when Savage showed up looking for Snart and Rory, I was in luck” he smirked, his hand slipped to the curve of her neck, his touch so soft, unlike the last time they had been both on the same bed. “No one understands” he shook his head, his thumb caressing her neck.

“ _How tragic”_ she snickered at his last statement.

“But that’s the way it is with love” and Greta almost choked with indignation, that he was so bold as to try to pretend that what he felt for her was love, or anything ever similar to it. “I have never felt the way I feel about you, don’t you understand?” his hand went up to her face, cupping it. “You sparked something in me”

“ _Madness”_ she whispered.

His hand slipped to the back of her head and he pulled her up to him, their faces as close as they could without touching.

“I have never loved the way I love you” he whispered, there was rum in his breath.

Her eyes scanned his face, her neck tense as he held her close to him, he looked like an angel but he burned like a demon.

 _“_ Jacob… she whispered, trying to pull back but before she could even move, he leaned forward rapidly and pressed his lips up against hers, he allowed his body weight to fall over hers, she slipped back, her left hand coming between them, she pressed it hard against her chest and just as she was about to set her right hand there as well, he grabbed her wrist and held her hand back and away from his chest.

Her back ached as she tried to hold her body straight, his fingers digging on the back of her neck as he pressed himself harder onto her and her body lost the ground to keep both of them sitting and with a whimper that escaped her lips and traveled to his, she dropped back over the bed, with Jacob Pines over her.

She tugged at her hand with anger, his fingers digging into her skin and pressed the hand down, she raised one of her legs, but there was no use, she couldn’t really kick him and instead she gave his body a boost and he rearranged himself over her.

But as he gathered himself over her, his grip on her hand loosened and Greta yanked her hand away from him, pushing it between both of them, her left wrist already under incredible pain as he pressed his chest harder onto hers; Greta accommodated her hand as fast and as best as she could before she decided to push against his chest.

His free hand roamed under her shirt, he felt her curves as her body tensed and she squirmed under his touch, and her body was screaming, her skin felt like it was on fire, almost as the way it had felt the day they had been stealing the gem; but this was so much worse.

No one was coming to help her.

Her fingers gripped at his shirt as she tried to push him off her, her legs kicking and all her thoughts crowing her mind, her heart was racing so fast that her chest was starting to hurt, his mouth moved away from hers, his forehead pressed against the side of her face as he kissed her jaw line and she found herself able to mutter words.

“Jacob” she whispered “Please, Jacob, please” she felt like he was pressing the air out of her, she closed her eyes as hard as she could and pressed her lips into a thin line and with a grunt she shoved as hard as she could. “Stop!”

He pushed himself over his elbows and looked down at her, her hands extended to keep him away from her, she opened her eyes, she hadn’t been sure it would work if she pushed him away from her.

There was a predatory look on his face, the kind of look that Leonard had seen before anyone else.

And silence ruled the room for a few seconds, seconds that felt like hours.

They were both panting, for different reasons, but they were both staring at each other, both unable to look away.

With her lips parted, a portion of her mind, the part that her mother worried about, snapped into action, pushing away the screaming in her mind, the raging fire that was taking over her processing thoughts.

“ _Survive”_ it spoke.

“No” she spoke, shaking her head slightly, and with all the strength in body, she forced herself to pull her right hand away from his chest and she cupped his face, something in his eyes changed and she took it as a sign. “Please,” her thumb caressed his face, and all she could think about was wanting to rip her skin off her body. “Not like this”

He frowned “What do you mean?”

This man was smart, and cunning and a psychopath, but he was so blinded by obsession that it gave Greta a small window in which to climb and be able to lie again, she had lied to him so many times that she couldn’t understand how it was that he still believed her, but she was going to try it again until he had had enough and killed her.

Because death was better than all that he wanted to do to her.

“Please” she whispered again “I can’t do this right now” she explained, her voice was soft, and part of her mind was drifting into a void that she wasn’t sure she would be able to come out of. “This is all happening too fast”

He seemed to take the bait and pushed himself back, sitting on his ankles as he looked down at her, Greta pushed herself to a sitting position, pulling her legs from under him, she sat on her knees, if she didn’t do this right, he would electrocute her like he had done at the gym and then anything would be game and she couldn’t allow that; if she had already lost everything, at least she could try and control the way he destroyed her.

Trying to ignore the cringe, she cupped his face, his perfectly combed hair had flopped over his forehead, his eyes waiting for her to explain herself.

“I can’t rush into this” she explained, a soft smile cracking on her face “I doesn’t feel right to rush into this” she pushed herself closer to him “It’s not that I don’t want too, I just don’t want it this way, I want it to be different, I want it to be… special”

His guard seemed to dissipate, his hands went up and landed over her elbows, soft and tender, like he hadn’t tried to force himself onto her just a few seconds ago.

“Special” he whispered.

“Yes” she nodded, her golden hair dancing around her “We could start slowly” she tried not to stumbled over her words “Don’t you want it to be special?” she frowned, he frowned softly “You said you loved me like you hadn’t loved anyone else, didn’t you mean that?”

“Of course I meant it” he said, how was it possible that he was falling for her lies again? She wondered, but then again, obsessions can blind anyone.

“Then don’t you think that the first time we are together, it should be special?” she asked “So that feels right, like nothing we’ve felt before?”

“I do” his hands dropped from her elbows to her hips. “But…

Both her thumbs landed over his lips to silence him “This can’t be just about being physical, about sex” she shook her head, her eyes never leaving his, her right hand left his face and landed over her heart “It’s not just about looks for me” and then her right hand left to be pressed over his own heart “It’s about how we are when we are together, Jacob, about becoming the team we can be”

“You’re lying” he hissed.

“No!” she shook her head, “I just don’t want to rush into this! I left everything to come be with you, couldn’t you just wait a few more days?” she searched his eyes. “That I’m asking you to wait a few days, doesn’t mean I won’t be here” he frowned. “I’ll stay the night from now on, but I need to know that you will wait until we can make it special”

“You’ll stay?” he asked, he quirked an eyebrow.

“Of course I will” she nodded at him.

“Ok” he nodded at her, because maybe she was lying, but it would be better if she was into what he wanted from her.

She smiled and leaned forward, pressing her lips over his as softly as she could, her eyes closed, her body feeling like it had been dipped in acid.

He pushed himself away from her first and sat back down over the bed, and looked at her, and she smiled at him, but he narrowed his eyes with a soft smirk over his lips, yes he would wait to have her the way he had dreamed of having her, of seeing her under him, her eyes closed, her lips gapped and her the moans and grunts escaping her lips, because just the thought of it was enough to start making his blood flow down, but because he was going to wait, didn’t mean he was about to stay here without gaining anything from her.

“We wait” he nodded at her, his hand reached out to her and landed over her thigh. “And you stay” she nodded at him, and it wouldn’t have been that bad, had it not been Jacob the one to ask, because she had done this with Dean, and Leonard and a few two partners she had come to have, but she had had genuine and pure feelings for them, not hate like for Jacob, so when he asked her to sleep in her underwear and Greta had agreed, she had cried in the bathroom, a towel pressed to her mouth to avoid being heard as Jacob left to fetch something from her room, and she rocked herself back and forth for a few minutes with tears rushing down her face before she pushed herself up and washed her face, she stared at herself in the mirror.

“ _You are only delaying the impossible”_ a voice in her mind whispered, a voice that sounded too much like Savage’s, “ _He’ll get what he wants from you_ ”

“Maybe so” she nodded with agreement “But I’ll have a plan then, and he’ll never touch me again” she said to her reflection.

And that was the first of the last two times she would cry on that ship, her mind had clicked and it was possible that Pines managed to hurt her and possess her before she could escape, but he wouldn’t break her like Savage wanted, she wasn’t going to give them that pleasure.

“I will not break” she nodded, because she was sure that she could escape, and sooner or later Jax would find her message. “I will not break”

And with that she walked out of the bathroom, her clothes folded over the sink, her heart steady and her mind set.

“ _I will not break_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets all pretend the gif of Greta with the book, didnt have a book
> 
> So, Greta is making deals with the devil, but at least it didn't go south like it was probably gonna go
> 
> Len is back!!!
> 
> And Jax will share what he knows, soon enough!!!
> 
> Let me know what you think, also what do you guys think is in the photos that Jax found???
> 
> Love to all!!!


	118. Memories and Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greta goes down memory lane for a bit and Jax shares information with the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you guys are still reading this fic, I hope you are since its one of my all time favorite ones, and yeah, this might be weird, but I had it for a long time, (since the beginig actually), and I hope you are still reading and that you will continue to do so.
> 
> Also, the boring parts are over after this chapter and the action will continue, sorry about that :s

“I don’t know how it happened” said Cassie, her hands over her hips as she looked at her husband, her eyes were big and worried and she was trying her best not to pace around the room like she had been doing a few minutes ago; she knew it sometimes put people on edge.

“She didn’t tell you?” he asked, he was sitting over the sofa, his elbows pressed over his knees as he looked at his wife. “Did she tell you anything else at least?”

“No,” she shook her head “She didn’t say anything else” she sighed “And I don’t really think she knows how it happened either” she shrugged, she passed a hand over her face and then up to her hair, ruffling it as she took a deep breath. “She’s a bit scared but she’s not hurt”

The silence fell over the room heavily, settling over their shoulders as they looked at each other, no one really sure what to say after all they had just stepped into completely unknown territory, Cassie sighed and her hands dropped from her hips before she made her way towards one of the single chairs and sat down.

Since they had returned from the hospital, she had been feeling like her body weighted a ton, her feet dragging her from the car towards the house and then around the living room, and despite the way her body had felt, she had been unable to stop pacing around the living room up until now.

“I didn’t even think this could happen” Cassie sighed into the silent house, tugging at her fingers of her left hand mindlessly “If I had known about this, that this was even a possibility, I… she looked down at her hands. “I’m sorry”

“This is not your fault” said the other man in the room, Cassie looked up at him, they looked at each other for a moment.

“Thank you, Mick” she smiled softly at him, and he gave her a gentle nod in response.

She remembered the conversation perfectly well, she had missed the beginning of it, but when she had been heading towards the stairs to get some water, she had heard her parents talking and she had stopped by the staircase to listen what they were saying; she had just known it had been about her, about what had happened to her, about what she had done.

She was eleven at the time; the first time it had happened.

Greta opened her eyes and the staircase of her house disappear, the voices of her father, her mother and her stepfather faded away, she wasn’t eleven any more, she wasn’t wearing her light green night gown, she wasn’t eavesdropping, now she was laying down on Pines’ bed, the silk sheets licking her skin deliciously as his hand traveled from her hip to her stomach, his fingers felt smooth and soft, unlike the skin she had become used to, no rough or calloused skin, and she didn’t like it.

His forehead was pressed against the back of her head, her back towards his chest, and just like her, he was just wearing his underwear; she could feel his breath tickling her hair, ghosting over skin. His hand slid up her stomach, the tips of his fingers gracing the edge of her bra before the hand slid back down towards her hips, it had become a rhythmic movement, and she could almost count how many seconds it took him to go up and down.

And somehow, she wasn’t sure why when she had closed her eyes tight, her mind had taken her to that day, the after math of what had happened; she didn’t know, but she didn’t care, she had always felt safe in the way her family managed to work things out even when Mick and Cassie didn’t really get along.

Greta had never really been much like her mother, not only did they not look alike, but her mother had always seemed to have herself under control, always been able to work with a cold head, she had never allowed her emotions to drive her to act recklessly, and that had been why Greta had realized that she was so similar to her father; and it had been in her teen years that she had realized that her similarities to her father sometimes worried her mother endlessly.

And maybe that was the reason why she was thinking about her parents being such a good group when it came to her as a subject, because she had wanted to bad to be like her mother, to be cool and centered, and yet she had managed to fail all the way.

And she thought about her parents now, because they had been the first strong and brave figures she had ever meet, and she wanted to try and draw strength from that at the moment; because she really needed it right now.

“ _Don’t let him break your mind”_ she thought, but the voice in her mind sounded so much like her mother’s that her heart constricted in her chest with longing. “ _You are stronger than you give yourself credit”_ those had been exact words from her mother “ _Believe it, baby doll, you need to believe it”_

“ _I believe it, mom”_ she whispered now into her mind as Pines pressed his forehead over her shoulder, his lips gracing unwanted kisses over her skin. “ _And you better fucking believe I’m going to kill him too”_

If she was smart about this, she could put together everything Cassie, Kevin and Mick had taught her and get rid of Pines, it was time for her to take after all of them.

 

___________//____________

 

Kendra and Ray stepped out of their rooms, both of them with frowned over their faces as they stared down the hallway, the echoes of Jax’s frantic footfalls were still vibrating through the Waverider, another door _swushed_ up and Sara stepped out of her room, her head turning towards the pair of lovers.

“What’s going on?”

“I have no idea” Kendra shrugged, “Jax called for us”

“Gideon?” Sara asked, she looked up at the ceiling, almost expecting the ship to explain to them what was going on, but that wouldn’t be the case.

“Your presence is needed with urgency at the departing bay” explained Gideon “Mr. Jackson is asking for everyone to join him as soon as they can”

Sara frowned and turned to look at Kendra and Ray, Ray was pouting softly, his mind going with a hundred different scenarios of why Jax would be needing their presence at the bay.

“He must have found something to help Greta” said Ray, he looked at his fiancé.

A set of footfalls echoed close to the room hallway, drawing all of their heads towards the end of the hallway, hearing the vanishing steps before Kendra started to move first, her hand taking Ray’s and giving him a tug before they all started walking down the hall in order to meet with Jax and the rest of the crew.

Martin, Mick and Rip were already there when the other trio arrived, behind them came Leonard walking rapidly, his shoulders tense and there was a piercing intensity in his eyes that Sara hadn’t seen since the reveal that Mick was in fact Greta’s father.

“What’s going on?” asked Leonard, he made his way towards one of the chairs, Jax was pacing up and down the room, he was holding something in his hands and his lips were pressed tight into a thin line; whatever it was that was going through his head, was affecting him deeply.

Jax stopped and turned to look at them, it might have been dramatic to get everyone in the departing bay, but there everything that was happening at the moment called for it, and currently he couldn’t deal with all of this alone.

“I think I found a way to track Greta” Jax said, his voice had a high pitch tone in it.

“What?” Rip gasped, and the tone in his voice made Leonard glance up at him, Rip was the only one standing up, his arms crossed over his chest. “How?”

“I… he started but shook his head for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts before he took a deep breath and continued “When we were with Savage” he swallowed hard “When they were taking me away, she – she whispered to me, told me – told me that I could find her with her room” he looked down at the photos in his hands and his heart started to race faster, he looked up at the group. “I didn’t know what it meant, I didn’t even remember she had said that until today” his jaw quivered and he had to pressed his lips into a thin line to stop it.

“What else did she say?” asked Martin, he frowned, this was the first he was hearing about this.

“Nothing,” Jax whispered “I went to her room, and I – I checked everything, her clothes, her shoes, everything” and all that guilt was coming back to him “I found an envelope in her desk, it was hidden”

“With a letter?” asked Ray.

Jax shook his head “But we can find her, I know we can” he looked down at the photos, and he let out a sigh of relieve, no matter what this all meant, it was a way of finding her and it was worth it, because she was worth all of this, she would always be, he smiled and looked up at her. “I know someone who can find her”

“What?” Rip asked, he walked towards him, Kendra looked at him for a moment before she pushed herself, her body was tingling, making it hard to just sit down while all of this was happening around them.

And suddenly the air around the crew became electric and hope started to spark

“You know someone who can find her?” asked Martin, he pressed his hand flat over the control table, everyone looking at Jax.

“Yes” he nodded, Martin raised an eyebrow.

“Speak already” barked Leonard “Who is it?”

“Her mother” Jax answered abruptly and the answer smacked everyone on the face hard enough, Sara leaned over the control table.

“Her mother? Are you sure about that?” she asked.

“Yes” Jax answered. “She’s sort of done it before”

“Sort of?” asked Mick.

“How do you know she’s done it?” asked Sara, Kendra glanced at her and then turned to look at Jax, the boy had found out something that had him vibrating.

“She – she told me” Jax answered, suddenly he was finding it hard to find the words he wanted to use with the group.

“Blondie told you her mother could trace her?” Mick asked.

Jax looked at Mick, Leonard and Sara watching the way Jax seemed to be scanning Mick’s face for a moment, like he was looking for something before the young man shook his head and answered “No, Greta didn’t tell me that” Sara sighed and looked at Jax. “Her mother did”

“What?!” Ray gasped “What do you mean her mother told you this?”

“You know her mother?” Mick asked, “You know Blondie’s mom?” and Martin couldn’t help but turn to look at Mick, this must all be so shocking for him, he found out he had a daughter, and now it turned out that Jax had known all along who Greta’s mother was.

“Jax, what the fuck are you talking about?” Rip snapped, Kendra’s eyes widening at Rip’s words of choice and the tone in his voice. “You know who her mother is and you’ve never told us?” Jax looked at him “Say something!”

“I… he swallowed and turned to look at Mick “I’m not the only one who knows who her mother is” he pressed the photos to his chest “We all know her”

And the silence that followed that statement was just as heavy and startling as the one that had followed the confession about Mick being a father, everyone stared at Jax, almost as if they were somehow waiting for him to say that it was a joke, or to take it back, but Jax stood his ground, he kept looking at them, from face to face, stopping the longest over Mick before he finally looked down at the photos he had in his hands.

“Are you fucking with us?” Mick asked, right now Blondie was his friend, but there would be a moment where she would be his daughter and he had no time for this games.

“No” Jax shook his head.

“We all know her” he explained “And she explained that she once, kind of tracked down people she’s related to” he added “So I think that what Greta was trying to say was that, her mother can track her down, or guide us in the right way at least”

“So we just need to find her mother, tell her that Greta is in danger and she’ll help us” Martin nodded, this was just all too much “How do we find her, what did the envelope say?”

“It didn’t say anything” he shook his head “I just had pictures”

He pulled out one and set it over the control table, it was Mick sitting on a beige sofa with a small girl with golden hair, her eyes closed and her head thrown back as she laughed, Mick was smiling, holding her over his lap for the picture to be taken.

Martin looked down at the photo and then glanced at Mick, the man was looking down at the photo, gently he reached towards the photo and slid it towards himself, trying his best not to touch it too much because maybe the image would disappear; his heart was racing as he looked down at himself and his child, and the way it looked nothing like him, her small hand was over his scarred arm and she was laughing and he felt like this had to be a cruel joke.

He felt a ball in his throat as he picked up the photo.

He didn’t feel the rest of the team looking at him, she looked like an angel, she had to be about five or six, and she was touching his arm like it was normal to have more than half your body with such scars, and she wasn’t scared, she was happy with him, his eyes scanned the picture, and she looked so much like a photo he had seen of his grandmother when she had been a child.

“Is this a joke?” he finally spoke setting the photo down, his throat felt sandy, things like him didn’t have the love of angels like the one in the photo.

“No” Jax frowned, he leaned forward and took the photo gently and turned it around, they all looked at the writing on the photo.

_Daddy & Me_

Mick looked at it and then looked up at Jax, finding out that Greta was his daughter had gone against everything he had ever wanted out of his life, after what he had done to his family, he had come to terms that he wouldn’t taint any other human being with what was imbedded in his DNA, and now this girl with a wild mind and golden hair and a pure heart, was here, to tell him she was his daughter.

It was too much to take in, and now, it appeared to be that they all knew who her mother was.

Kendra looked at the back of the photo a bit longer before she turned back to Jax, whatever was happening right now, even if it was too emotional, they had to get through it so they could find Greta and bring her back where she belonged.

“Her mother, then” Ray spoke “If the envelope just had photos, we can use one of her mother’s pictures to track her down in time and ask for her help”

“Sounds like a good idea” Rip nodded, he looked at Ray “If we can get to her today, we can have her track Greta down by tomorrow, with Gideon, we could be bringing her home in two days, three tops”

“Or we could start now” said Jax, Ray and Rip turned to him, but he was looking down at the photos that he still had in his power.

“We can start tracking her now” Rip agreed with a nod, “We just need to hand the picture to Gideon and she can find her” he extended one of his hands out to Jax; Jax looked at his hand but didn’t hand him anything.

“What do you say?” Jax started, and he set the photos down in front of the group, a silence slamming so hard into everyone that for a moment it felt as if the room had been paralyzed, more than one member held their breaths as they looked down at the three other pictures that Greta had kept to herself; her last card to play.

“Holy shit” whispered Sara, as she reached for the picture that showed, Cassie, Kevin, Mick and Greta.

“What the fuck” someone else whispered, before Jax spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Can you start tracking her down now, Chay – Ara?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This parents have being playing matchmaking more than they should.
> 
> I hope you like it!!!
> 
> Love to all!! <3 <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Lets change this angst into action


End file.
